L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter
by Yami Aku
Summary: Une année est passée, les vacances aussi...une nouvelle année commence donc s'annonçant plutôt mouvementée pour nos héros. Harry avouera t il à Draco son terrible secret? Slash HPXDM
1. Prologue

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter**

Prologue

Voilà, je m'appelle Harry Kyô James Potter, je vis chez mon oncle et ma tante, les Dursley car je suis orphelin depuis mon plus jeune âge. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture dixit ma famille, c'est ce que j'ai cru jusqu'à mes onze ans.

Je vous raconte ça pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus avec ce qui va suivre donc je vous présente mon oncle Vernon, sa femme Pétunia et leur fils Dudley qui, soit dit en passant, est obèse. Ma tante est une maniaque du rangement et de la propreté, mon cousin et mon oncle, eux c'est plutôt me faire chier, moi le pauvre petit que je suis.

Jusqu'ici tout va bien, nous vivons donc à Privet Drive, en Angleterre, ma chambre se situe au premier (en fait j'ai hérité de la seconde chambre de ce cher Dudley car avant je vivais dans le placard sous l'escalier). Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le jour de mes onze ans, tout a changé.

Je me décris : je suis très efféminé beaucoup trop au goût de ma famille, j'ai de longs cheveux noirs qui descendent jusqu'aux genoux, des yeux vert émeraude, une bouche charnue, une peau pâle, un corps élancé et de longues jambes fines. Malgré ça, je ne suis pas très grand mais ça ne me gène pas, je suis aussi très pudique, personne ne m'a jamais vu nu, en fait je ne sais pas ce que diraient les autres en me voyant. Autres détails, j'ai les oreilles percées, un tatou croix à l'omoplate et la raison autre pour laquelle je me douche seul, c'est la présence depuis mes onze ans d'un tatouage au centre de mon dos qui peut paraître bizarre. Ça ressemble à une bulle, je n'ai pas encore discerné vraiment ce que c'était précisément mais bon, pour continuer, il y a un démon au-dessus et une sirène en dessous chacun tendant les bras pour attraper cette bulle. C'est au cours de mes années passées dans mon pensionnat scolaire que j'ai découvert qui j'étais vraiment.

Donc je commence mon résumé, depuis que je suis chez les Dursley, j'ai toujours vécu comme le gars à tout faire, je vivais dans un placard avec les vieilles affaires de Dudley, mon oncle et ma tante m'ont toujours trouvé bizarre. Je sais que quand j'étais plus jeune, je faisais des choses dites étranges, je voyais des esprits et des mots me venaient à l'esprit naturellement. Pétunia haïssait sa soeur, donc ma mère, Lily et son mari, James Potter. Quand elle m'en parlait, ce n'était que pour m'en dire du mal. Mon père, à ce qu'elle disait, n'était pas totalement anglais, il avait des origines japonaises, d'où mon deuxième prénom, Kyo qui veut dire "aujourd'hui" dans la langue. Depuis que j'ai su que j'avais des origines japonaises, j'ai souvent passé du temps à la bibliothèque de la ville ou au cimetière.

Vous allez me dire 'pourquoi le cimetière ?' Ben, depuis le jour où, poursuivi par Dudley et ses potes, je m'y suis réfugié, je m'y suis fait des amis et surtout un. C'est là que j'ai su que je n'étais pas normal. Admy est un samouraï de l'ère Edo, il pratique le kendo et d'autres techniques mortelles. Il a senti quelque chose en moi dès notre première rencontre et en effet après une petite incantation, j'ai appris que j'étais un descendant des Himura, une famille de grands samouraïs et de yumemis, des liseurs de rêves et je peux faire apparaître une épée de mon corps.

Dément non ?! Et encore, ce n'est pas tout! Depuis ça, Admy et moi, on ne se sépare plus, c'est mon meilleur ami.

Ma deuxième rencontre fut avec Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard, une école où je vais maintenant depuis cinq ans. Je rentre en cinquième année et j'ai quinze ans.

Donc avant que je n'ai onze ans, j'ai reçu une lettre, ce qui m'a surpris, malheureusement, elle m'a été confisquée et je n'ai pas su quoi que ce soit avant qu'Hagrid ne vienne lui-même me chercher, le jour de mon anniversaire. Je ne crois pas d'ailleurs qu'il ait tilté que j'avais les cheveux longs. J'ai appris que mes parents étaient de grands sorciers et qu'ils sont morts en me protégeant contre Voldemort, pardon, « Vous savez qui » (ce nom est interdit) ; et aussi que j'étais une star car j'avais terrassé ce mage alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. J'en ai juste récolté une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Troisième rencontre : Draco Malfoy dans une boutique de robes de sorcier. Ce mec est ultra mignon, blond presque blanc, des yeux gris-bleu, kawaï ! Kawaï ! Bref je pars en live là ! C'est une vraie peste, c'est mon ennemi depuis le jour où j'ai préféré Ron et Hermione à lui. Ron est un Weasley, une famille de rouquins à taches de rousseur, c'est mon meilleur ami. Puis Hermione Granger, des cheveux incoiffables et une encyclopédie à la place du cerveau.

Ma première année à Poudlard a commencé par la cérémonie de répartition. Il y a quatre maisons : Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Draco a fini à Serpentard et Ron et Hermione à Gryffondor. Moi dur, dur, le Choixpeau magique a eu du mal, hésitation entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. J'ai fini dans cette dernière.

Depuis lors, les ennuis ont commencé! Mon cauchemar quotidien est Snape, notre maître des potions, ainsi que celui qui s'occupe de la maison des Serpentards. Il défavorise notre maison et me déteste parce que mon père lui a sauvé la vie, bref !

McGonagall, notre prof de métamorphose et aussi directrice de Gryffondor est stricte et sympa. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ne nous favorise pas.

Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, il m'aime bien, veut toujours m'aider et adore les friandises. Je trouve qu'il ressemble au père Noël !

Les années se sont succédées et à chaque année ses problèmes. La première, Voldemort est réapparut pour dérober la pierre philosophale. La deuxième, toujours Voldemort mais cette fois par l'intermédiaire d'un journal intime et donc de souvenir de jeunesse. J'ai découvert que j'étais Fourchelangue, je peux parler aux serpents ce qui n'est pas acceptable. La troisième, mon parrain Sirius Black échappé d'Azkaban s'est enfui pour tuer Peter Pettigrow à cause de qui il était accusé, mais c'est trop compliqué à développer. Il est toujours en cavale et on s'écrit le plus souvent possible. La quatrième, la coupe de Quidditch se déroulait en Angleterre, merveilleux sport, moi je suis attrapeur dans mon équipe. Jusque là tout va bien mais l'école a organisé la coupe de feu et je m'y suis retrouvé embarqué, Voldemort est ressuscité et mon ami Cédric Diggory en est mort, je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis. Il est mort, là, sous mes yeux, tué parce qu'il était avec moi. J'ai frôlé la mort plus d'une fois mais cette fois j'y étais presque.

Maintenant Voldemort est de retour, les moldus et les sorciers meurent sous la torture de ses mangemorts et seulement maintenant Fudge, le Premier ministre de la magie, veut bien le croire, maintenant que les gens meurent par ma faute.

Ma cinquième année va commencer. Personne ne sait que j'ai les cheveux longs car dès que je rentre dans un lieu magique, j'applique un sort de transformation et je me retrouve avec une tignasse courte en bataille et des lunettes. Méconnaissable mais croyez-moi, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de me protéger.

Vous me direz que la magie en dehors de Poudlard est interdite, seulement, ce n'est pas une magie poudlarienne ou autre détectable par leurs radars. Non, c'est la mienne, issue de mes ancêtres et qu'ils ne peuvent en rien détecter, de même que personne ne peut voir Admy à part moi et ceux que je décide car j'ai des pouvoirs de shaman et qu'il est mon fantôme.

Je ne crois avoir rien oublié... Ah ! Si une chose importante pourtant, mon tatouage. Je vous disais donc, qu'au fur et à mesure j'ai découvert qui j'étais, et bien à chaque pleine lune depuis mes onze ans, je me transforme en démon. J'ai besoin de laisser sortir mes ailes et de voler avec les êtres de la nuit. Et quand je reste trop longtemps sous l'eau ma peau devient écailleuse et une magnifique queue rouge et noire apparaît, pourquoi pas verte ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste fait le rapprochement avec le tatouage et c'est ça que personne ne doit le voir.

**A suivre…**

Je crois que cette fois tout y est, c'est bon vous allez pouvoir lire la suite sans être perdu, vous savez en gros ce qu'il faut savoir pour suivre mon délire.

**PS :** Pour avoir reçu des reviews désagréables, j'appuie bien sur le fait que cette histoire est un **délire** et non une ffic avec un but sérieux et une cohérence à toutes épreuves !!

**Kisu**

**  
See ya**


	2. une nouvelle année

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter **

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle année**

Voilà j'entre en 5ème année, mes vacances se sont super mal passées. Autre que les Dursley, le fait que Voldemort soit de retour augmente mes rêves dus à mes dons de Yumemi. C'est horrible, je passe mon temps à voir des morts, beaucoup de sang, de cadavres, mes nuits sont de vrais cauchemars. De plus, je revois en boucle la mort de Cédric et dès que je me réveille, c'est la même chose, c'est un véritable calvaire rien que de vivre. Il n'y a que lors de mes entraînements avec Admy que j'ai la paix, ils sont trop crevants.  
Je n'ai pas vu Ron cet été et je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de lettres non plus, d'Hermione y compris. Pourtant c'est de mes amis dont j'ai besoin et il n'y avait personne, du moins de vivant. Mais il ne faut pas être aveugle pour deviner que ces deux-là étaient ensembles.

J'entre dans le train et m'installe dans un compartiment vide. Admy me lance des regards inquiets. Je sais qu'il se préoccupe de ma santé, de moi, faut dire aussi que je dois faire peur avec mes cernes, mon regard vide et mes quelques mèches brunes trop longues qui sortent de ma casquette. J'ai cependant trop la flemme de faire le sort et pourtant, je sais qu'il le faut mais j'en ai marre de me cacher, de ne pas montrer qui je suis vraiment.

- Harry ?

Je sursaute et me tourne vers celui qui vient de me sortir de mes songes et bien sûr, c'est Ron et Hermione qui lui tient la main. J'ai été heureux pour eux quand j'ai appris qu'ils sortaient ensembles mais peu à peu ça a changé.

- Harry quand cesseras-tu de te laisser partir dans les nuages !

- 'Mione chérie quand Harry arrêtera de rêver, ce ne sera plus Harry !

- C'est vrai Ron-chou !

Hermione l'embrasse et Ron l'enlace, ça m'énerve de les voir si proche alors que moi je souffre à cause de mes pouvoirs. Quand ils ont dit ces phrases, ils ne pouvaient même pas imaginer à quel point c'est vrai. Qui s'attendrait dans ce bahut à ce que je sois Yumemi ? Même Dumbledore ne doit pas s'en douter. Bien qu'il sache toujours tout.

Mes soi-disant amis ne remarquent même pas mon état, normal, je ne dois même plus exister pour eux. Ils ne quittent pas un seul instant les lèvres de l'autre. Je reporte mon regard sur la vitre, on est parti et le paysage défile. Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder à travers le temps maussade d'Angleterre. J'aime la pluie quand je suis déprimé, pourquoi, je ne saurai l'expliquer, c'est un sentiment, une impression, j'aime c'est tout. J'ai cessé de me poser cette question lorsque j'ai découvert que j'avais craqué pour un beau blond. Et oui, j'ai bien dit un et non une. Je suis gay et fier de l'être parce que j'en ai marre d'entendre dire que je suis le mec parfait, que je suis le survivant. Bien que beaucoup considère ça comme une maladie, une abomination et bien moi je l'ai accepté ainsi. Mais où irait le monde si le grand Harry Potter était homosexuel, dites-le moi ? ! C'est pour éviter encore des commérages sur moi que je le cache, là, tout au fond de mon coeur.

- Kyô ça va ? Je me tourne vers Admy et lui sourit avant de revenir à la fenêtre puis je me remémore notre rencontre.

**Flash back**

Je suis poursuivi par Dudley et sa bande de dégénérés, la chasse au Harry est ouverte, quelle vaine ! Je traverse les couloirs et sors du bahut en courant et bousculant tout le monde, je n'aime pas ce jeu stupide.

- Vas-y Dudley, tu vas l'avoir ! Crie un des plus vieux de notre établissement.

Pour les aider, un me chope à la sortie. Je prends un coup dans le ventre et tombe à genoux.

- Alors gonzesse !

- Regarde-moi ça, une vraie lavette même pas capable de se défendre.

Je me laisse frapper encore et encore. J'ai l'habitude, les parents qui viennent chercher leurs progénitures ne m'aident même pas de peur qu'on se retourne contre leurs gosses. Je sens la pression monter, quelque chose de fluide, de magique s'empare de mon corps. Je me lève malgré les coups, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres pour lécher le liquide rouge qui s'en échappe, agréable puis je les fixe.

- Bébé s'est relevé, tiens donc !

- Dudley dit à ton cousin de regarder ailleurs !

- Ouais Harry, écoute ce qu'on te dit !

- Allez vous faire foutre !

Ces mots sont sortis tout seuls et j'en suis même fier. Ils semblent surpris de ma réplique, tant mieux. Un bruit me parvient, une voix faible. Je me prends une baffe qui me réveille, geste d'autodéfense, je réplique par un coup de pied dans le tibia. Je ne me laisserai pas faire, je suis un garçon.

- Sale garce, tu m'as fait mal !

- Pauvre chou ! Je souris en disant ces mots.

- Tu vas me le payer !

Je pars en courant et passe la grille du cimetière inconsciemment, je me stoppe au milieu. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, de surnaturel, je le sens.

- IL EST ENTRE DANS LE CIMETIERE !

Cet endroit à quelque chose d'ancien, il doit y avoir des corps aussi vieux que nouveaux. Instinctivement, je me dirige vers les tombes les plus anciennes et cette voix qui m'appelle. Je m'arrête devant l'une d'elles et m'agenouille, j'enlève la poussière et le lierre qui l'a envahie.

« Kumotsudai Yaiba »

C'est un nom japonais, je m'apprête à continuer le ménage lorsque je la percute au front.

- Abruti, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à mater les pierres tombales ?

- Tiens mais c'est la stèle interdite !

- Celle qui est ensorcelée ?

- Ouais Dudley, tes parents ne t'en ont jamais parlée !

- Juste les rumeurs !

Je les ai entendues moi aussi. On dit qu'un jeune homme japonais, il y a environ un siècle, aurait ramené de son pays des pouvoirs étranges et que sa tombe serait protégée par le fantôme d'un ex-samouraï lié à lui par un pacte de fidélité avec ses ancêtres. Etant le dernier descendant, il continue de faire son travail mais comme son maître est mort, il se trouve prisonnier de cette tombe sauf s'il fait le serment à une autre personne qu'il jugera digne de confiance. Triste histoire, je trouve ! Je pose ma main à plat sur la pierre quand un vent froid se met à souffler.

- Les morveux virés de là, vous êtes sur notre territoire !

Je me retourne vers la bande de loubards qui vient de surgir de derrière un caveau. Je sens la peur envahir Dudley et les autres.

- Oui oui, on part tout de suite…

- Attendez votre fric d'abord !

- On n'en a pas…

Je me coupe de la conversation pour écouter la voix qui me supplie de l'aider. « Gomennasai, aidez-moi et je vous aiderais » Je pose ma seconde main et une chose entre en moi, nos âmes fusionnent, ce n'est plus moi qui contrôle mon corps mais lui.

- P'tit ton fric aussi.

Je leur fais face sans peur, les autres ont déjà fui.

- Disparaissez de ce cimetière, les habitants ne veulent pas de vous ici.

- Quoi ? De qui te moques-tu ?

- C'est notre territoire !

- _Partez_ ! Ma voix est grave, trop pour un enfant de huit ans.

- Il se moque de nous !

L'un m'attaque, je réplique à l'aide d'un bout de bois et tout ce passe trop vite pour moi, j'enregistre juste que la sensation de me battre me plaît. A la fin, je suis seul. Mes agresseurs ont fui mort de peur. Il fait nuit et le ciel est magnifique.

- Merci de m'avoir libéré.

- Comment ?

Devant moi il y a un samouraï, grand, jeune, une queue de cheval et il porte un sabre dans le dos.

- Je t'aime bien petit.

Je souris pour la première fois.

**Fin du flash back**

J'aime notre rencontre, en partageant le corps de l'autre, on s'est découvert, des liens d'amitiés sont nés et Admy m'a juré fidélité. Il m'a appris le moyen de communiquer avec lui comme le faisait son ex-maître et, petit à petit, je me suis construit ma famille en la présence des fantômes du cimetière car eux m'aiment pour ce que je suis.

Il pleut à présent, Admy m'enlace et je le laisse faire. Je ne peux pas passer aux travers de lui comme de n'importe quel fantôme. C'est pour ça que je suis obligé d'éviter ceux de Poudlard sinon la collision ferait mal. Admy m'a expliqué que c'était dû à ma réceptivité des ondes et donc je les matérialise pour moi.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A notre rencontre !

Il resserre sa prise, il le fait pour me montrer que lui est là et qu'il est mon ami.

La porte s'ouvre sur Ginny, Colin et Neville.

- Bonjour !

- Salut tout le monde, Harry !

- Coucou Harry !

Je ne détache même pas mon regard de la fenêtre et ne prends pas la peine de répondre. Je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout ! Je sens une autre présence, je la reconnaîtrais entre toute, cette aura si froide, si malicieuse, si sensuelle qui me fait trembler à chaque fois.

- Tiens Potter et ses sbires ! Remarque Crabbe

- Draco tu as vu ! Hurle quasiment Parkinson.

Et dire que je voulais la paix, pas de chance, je suis vraiment maudit.

- Potter, tu as vraiment des accoutrements ridicules, ton chapeau est d'un mauvais goût !

- Parkinson, tu crois que tu es mieux peut-être ?

Mon mal de crâne profile à l'horizon, Hermione et Pansy se querellent avec leur voix aiguës. Admy a l'air désespéré. Je lui fais signe de rentrer, il me remercie et se réfugie dans sa tablette funéraire et moi j'en ai assez.

- CELA SUFFIT ! FERMEZ-LA !

Je regarde Draco qui a fait de même, on vient de dire la même chose en même temps, le tout d'une même voix, incroyable.

- Harry ?

- C'est bon Ron. Mais si vous voulez gueuler, moi je me tire.

Je sors sous le regard ébahi de tout le monde et en bousculant Draco, je sens le courant passer entre nous deux, je crois que lui aussi le ressent. Pendant un instant mon coeur s'est réchauffé. J'entre dans le compartiment ouvert plus loin et claque la porte avant de m'affaler sur la banquette.

- Hm hm !

Je sursaute, il y avait quelqu'un pas de chance.

- Désolé !

- Ce n'est rien, Harry, j'ai tout entendu et je te comprends un peu.

Je relève la tête pour tomber sur des cheveux mi-longs, roux, un visage parsemé de taches de rousseur et un teint halé dû au travail en plein air.

- Charlie ?!

- Ouaip c'est bien moi en chair et en os.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je prends un travail.

- Mais et les dragons ?

Il fait un geste de la main.

- Je bouge un peu.

Il me fait un grand sourire, tout d'un coup ma colère disparaît et on se met à parler et rigoler de tout et de rien. Il me félicite pour le Magyar à pointes de l'année dernière. Je lui déballe que je n'ai aucun mérite sur comment j'ai trouvé grâce à Hagrid. Il reste convaincu que même si je ne n'avais pas su, j'aurais réussi. Je l'aime beaucoup, il m'inspire confiance.

- Alors comme ça, Ron ne sait pas que tu es professeur à Poudlard ?

Charlie redevient sérieux.

- Je suis en froid avec eux depuis longtemps, même si on ne le montre pas. Et puis, je ne sais même pas s'il me croit capable d'enseigner, je suis trop déluré.

- Pourquoi en froid ?

Voilà j'aurai dû me taire, je suis trop curieux.

- Es-tu amoureux Harry ?

Je sursaute à la question et rougis.

- Je vois. Je sais ce que c'est de l'être. Le coup de foudre m'a eu depuis longtemps et la réciproque a été immédiate.

- Alors tout va bien, non ?

Il est heureux, ça se voit dans ses yeux et quand il en parle, l'ambiance de la pièce change, ça se sent. J'aimerais connaître le nom de la personne qui fait autant briller ses orbes.  
On frappe à la porte et on ouvre. C'est Ron.

- Harry s'cuse nous pour... CHARLIE ?

- Salut p'tit frère !

Une expression de dégoût passe sur son visage puis il sort aussi vite en maugréant un "on va arriver". Je jette un coup d'oeil à Charlie, il est triste et regarde ses pieds. Je me déplace pour m'asseoir à ses côtés, je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et pour finir, je pose ma tête sur son bras assez musclé.

- Je comprends ton sentiment mais ne te démoralise pas à cause d'eux. Je peux te demander une faveur?

- Vas-y.

- Tu me raconteras tout sur lui, que je sache qui fait battre le coeur de notre dresseur de dragon et qui le rend aussi tendre qu'un agneau.

- Merci.

- Y'a pas de quoi, je le suis aussi.

Charlie me prend le menton et me fait face.

- Dans ce cas, toi aussi tu me raconteras tout sur l'élu de ton coeur.

- Secret ?

- Secret.

Je me lève, le train s'est arrêté depuis une bonne minute.

- Bon à tout à l'heure !

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue sans aucune allusion. Il sait que ce n'est pas lui qui fait battre mon coeur à en crever. Mais en même temps, avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui en parler me fait plaisir et réchauffe mon cœur.  
Je sors, il pleut à torrent, je repère Hagrid toujours aussi grand. Pauvres petits nouveaux, ils vont être saucés.

- Bonjour Hagrid !

- Harry, rentre vite, tu vas attraper froid !

M'en fiche s'il savait que l'eau est un élément que j'adore, et en plus Admy est au chaud dans sa tablette alors je prends mon temps. Je fais le sort rapidement pour enlever ma casquette qui fait très touriste ici. Me revoilà avec ma tête d'ébouriffé. J'entre dans le dernier carrosse qui a l'air de n'attendre plus que moi. Il est vide, je dois être le dernier et je vais être en retard à coup sûr. Au moins je louperai la cérémonie de répartition. C'est long et ennuyeux. J'arrive au château, je rentre et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre vers la Grande Salle. Tiens, bizarre que personne n'ait remarqué mon absence. Je m'apprête à rentrer quand une main se pose sur mon épaule, sensation étrange.

- Potter attends-moi !

- Malfoy mais...

- Grouille-toi, on est en retard !

J'acquiesce, on entre tous les deux ce qui attire les regards. Dumbledore s'adresse à nous.

- Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, bien le bonsoir !

Je dégouline complètement sur le sol tellement je suis trempé. Draco lui est sec, je me demande bien ce qu'il faisait.

- Les enfants, rejoignez vos places et Mr Potter, si vous souhaitiez prendre une douche, je crois que celles de l'école sont très bien !

Il me fait apparaître une serviette pour que je me sèche, je lui souris et m'assois en face de Ron en me frottant la tête. La cérémonie reprend, je lance un coup d'oeil à Draco, il me regarde aussi. On détourne les yeux en même temps, je dois avoir pris une légère teinte rouge.

- Harry, ça ne va pas ?

- Si, Si Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Je me demande bien qui va être notre nouveau prof de défense ?

- C'est vrai qui tiendra l'année, Ron, t'as pas une idée ?

Il me lance un regard du style "au secours pas mon frère" mais je lui réponds avec un grand sourire que si. Dumbledore a fini de réciter les règles et conditions à respecter dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

- J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter votre professeur de défense. Mr Weasley, je vous en prie.

Charlie entre par le côté et s'installe entre Snape et McGonagall. Je me lève et applaudis bientôt suivi des autres sauf Ron et les Serpentards qui doivent se maudire d'avoir un Weasley comme professeur.

- Maintenant mangeons.

La table se recouvre de nourriture. Rien que de voir autant à manger me ravit parce que Dudley et son régime me tue, mais en même temps ça me donne envie de gerber. Sérieux, j'ai rien mangé pendant deux mois, va falloir reprendre le rythme doucement.

- Tu ne manges que ça ? Tu es malade ?

- C'est vrai que tu es un peu pâle.

- Tu devrais passer voir Mme Pomfresh.

Voilà, j'en étais sûr, la grande Hermione est de retour.

- Oui je ne mange que ça et non je n'irai pas à l'infirmerie, je ne suis pas malade, je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout !

Ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais un extraterrestre débarqué d'on ne sait où ! En plus, je n'avais pas remarqué mais Hermione est Préfète, ça va être drôle. Voyant qu'ils ne vont pas me lâcher, je me lève.

- Puisque cela gène une bonne partie de la table, je m'en vais.

Je sors sous le regard de tous mais surtout de ma table, je traverse les couloirs et arrive devant l'entrée de notre dortoir.

- Mot de passe.

Merde ! Je ne l'ai pas et ce n'est pas le moment de m'énerver, j'ai envie de me coucher.

- Je ne l'ai pas.

- Alors tu ne peux pas rentrer.

- Allez sois sympa !

- Non !

- Mais c'est moi, Harry Potter, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- Si. Mais justement, si tu étais quelqu'un déguisé et ...

Elle parle trop et je suis crevé, j'ai besoin de dormir autant que je peux alors c'est pas elle qui va me bousiller la vie.

- Donc non je ne te laisserai pas entrer.

- Oh que si !

Je la fixe, j'ai enlevé mes lunettes et je vois de la peur dans ses yeux. Je reste un long moment ainsi en prononçant des mots incohérents pour quiconque de non-initié. Je n'aime pas utiliser la manière forte mais bon. La porte s'ouvre et je laisse la bonne femme qui ne se rappelle de rien. Je remets mes lunettes en souriant et remerciant intérieurement Mei pour m'avoir initié à la magie du Yin et du Yang. Je me change tout de suite et me couche en tirant bien mes rideaux pour ne pas être gêné quand les autres rentreront. Je m'endors comme une masse.

Sang

Douleur

Mort

Je me réveille en sueur. Ça fait deux semaines que je suis à l'école et deux semaines que ce rêve me poursuit. Je suis obligé de me jeter un sort de silence pour ne pas réveiller tout le dortoir, mais à chaque fois Admy est à mes côtés.

- Kyô, ça va ?

- Je vais prendre une douche mais merci.

Je pars dans la salle d'eau et ferme tout à clé. Je laisse mes vêtements glisser au sol, descelle mes cheveux et laisse le jet immerger mon corps en libérant mon esprit pour qu'il puisse vagabonder sur ces dernières semaines. D'abord les ennuis. Snape m'a déjà retiré cinquante points parce que je m'étais endormi durant ces cours. Puis le Quidditch m'emmerde, ça ne m'amuse plus, je n'aime que voler et rien d'autre et ils veulent me faire capitaine, bref la cata! Ensuite Ron et Hermione sont complètement sur leur petit nuage, c'est comme si je n'existais plus. Quand Ron rentre le soir, il ne parle que de 'Mione. Et mes rêves me pourrissent la vie.

Pour les bonnes choses, Charlie remplit la case à lui tout seul. Ses cours sont géniaux et dès qu'il a cinq minutes, on parle. Je me sens mieux avec lui qu'avec Ron. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il me ressemble aussi ? Je sais tout de Maxime Lander, son petit copain, et lui, il sait tout de mon amour pour Draco. Je lui confie tout. Et en plus, cette année, Serpentard et Gryffondor ont presque tous leurs cours en commun. Que rêver de mieux.

o

Nous sommes samedi, c'est notre première sortie à Près-au-Lard et Charlie m'accompagne. Je me sèche les cheveux rapidement avant de lancer le sort, leur présence me manque mais bon, vous me voyez me balader avec des cheveux aussi longs dans les couloirs de l'école? Ben pas moi. Je sors habillé, regarde l'heure, j'ai rendez vous avec Charlie dans une demi-heure dans sa chambre avant le départ, le temps d'aller manger quoi. Admy me dit que lui, il part se promener et moi je vais manger. L'heure dite, je suis devant la porte de sa chambre, je toque. Charlie m'ouvre, prêt, il a l'air tout content, je crois qu'il veut m'annoncer quelque chose.

- Harry, tu sais quoi ? Maxime va me rejoindre dans une semaine. J'ai hâte qu'il te rencontre et je crois que c'est réciproque.

- Mais comment ?

- On ne peut pas vivre loin l'un de l'autre pendant une période trop longue alors Dumbledore veut bien qu'il soit mon aide. On va pouvoir s'amuser tous les trois. Par contre, promis, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. De plus, personne ne doit savoir qu'on est ensemble. Si ma mère savait que je suis toujours avec lui. Arg !

Je le regarde faire son monologue en souriant, une vraie collégienne. Mais je comprends sa joie et je l'envie de retrouver son tendre.  
On passe donc la journée à Prè-au-Lard, on a fait le plein de bonbons et le reste du temps, on reste assis devant une Bièraubeurre à discuter. C'est agréable et ça prend pas trop la tête.

- Dis-moi Harry, il y a quelque chose qui te ronge ?

Je sors de mes songes, je n'ai pas entendu la question. Si c'est bien une question qu'il vient de me poser.

- Oui ?

- Je te demandais si tu voulais me parler de quelque chose.

Je réfléchis. Et puis pourquoi pas ? Après tout, Charlie est la seule personne depuis la rentrée avec qui j'ai passé autant de temps à discuter.

- Voilà en fait, je ne me sens pas bien dans ma maison.

- A Gryffondor ?

- Vi, tu te rappelles que je suis fourchelangue et en plus le Choixpeau a failli m'envoyer là-bas.

- Continue, ça m'intéresse !

- Et donc je me disais que finalement j'y serais peut être mieux. Quand j'y repense, je ne suis allé à Gryffondor que parce que mes amis y étaient. Mais les choses changent et les coeurs évoluent, et je crois que c'était une erreur que d'aller dans cette maison.

- Et puis à Serpentard, il y a Draco !

Je rougis, il marque un point, il me sourit avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Ecoute-moi bien Harry, ok? Ce que je vais te dire, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Mes quatre premières années, je les ai passées à Gryffondor puis je suis tombé amoureux de Maxime, il était aussi populaire que Draco envers les filles. Moi aussi, j'ai vu que je changeais, mes parents étaient fiers que je sois comme eux, un Gryffondor mais mon esprit, lui, ne suivait plus cette voie. En cinquième année, j'ai été en parler avec le directeur qui m'a dit qu'un certain nombre d'élèves avait le même problème au même âge et donc qu'il devrait refaire une cérémonie de répartition. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Je me suis alors retrouvé à Serpentard et tu connais la suite.

Je reste pensif, je devrai faire la même chose, pour être avec Draco et aussi pour moi, pour me sentir mieux.

- Réfléchis-y.

- Merci Charlie.

Je finis ma chope quand je reçois un coup de pied. Je renverse limite le tout sur la table.

- Nani ?

- Ton chéri vient d'entrer.

Je repère Draco, il est tout seul, c'est bizarre. Normalement il se promène toujours avec sa petite troupe. Un Serpentard seul c'est rare. Charlie lui fait de grands signes.

- Hey Draco ! Viens par là !

- Charlie, je vais te tuer !

- Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Draco vient finalement avec sa boisson, il prend une chaise et s'assoit. Je suis super mal à l'aise. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire subir à Charlie pour le coup qu'il vient de me faire.

- Tu es tout seul ?

- Oui, j'ai semé Vincent et Grégory dans la boutique de bonbons et Pansy je sais pas.

- Ah la popularité !

Charlie se laisse tomber en arrière sur sa chaise en faisant des grands gestes.

- Tu peux parler, t'es reluqué aussi !

- Ce ne sont que des midinettes en chaleur Harry et puis...

Ça y est, Charlie est parti sur son petit nuage, coupé du monde, il le fait de temps en temps et dans ces moments-là, il est à part. Du coup je me retrouve seul avec Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Rien, il rêve de la personne chère à son coeur.

- Parce que ce n'est pas toi ?!

Il semble à la fois surpris et soulagé, mais de quoi ? Moi je suis assez surpris qu'on est pu penser que je sortais avec Charlie parce que je passe énormément de temps avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je traîne avec que je sors avec, Malfoy !

- S'cuse-moi.

Je rêve ou il vient de s'excuser, un Malfoy qui demande pardon. Draco Malfoy qui s'excuse à moi, Harry Potter, non je délire !

- Tu viens de t'excuser ?

- Oui.

Il rosit légèrement et plonge son nez dans sa bièraubeurre. Adorable, Kawaï au possible, putain mes hormones vont en prendre un coup. Je craque déjà sur ce mec lorsqu'il est normal mais alors lorsqu'il est gêné, c'est encore mieux.

- Au fait, pourquoi lors des cours de Charlie, vous ne mettez pas le bordel comme les années précédentes ?

Draco paraît heureux que je change de sujet.

- Ben Charlie, pour un Weasley, est extra et puis c'est un Serpentard.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Snape.

- Ah ! Je comprends et ça ne vous gène pas que ce soit un Weasley.

- Non, enfin pas moi.

Je souris. Draco a changé. Comme quoi je ne suis pas le seul à subir un changement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, je me disais juste que tu avais mûri et puis...

- Puis ?

- Ca fait presque une demi heure qu'on parle sans s'insulter.

- Mouais

- Moi je trouve ça agréable.

- De quoi ?

Je suis lancé, oh que je n'aime pas quand je suis ainsi, côté démon et sirène ouvert.

- D'être là à parler avec toi, sans anicroche, de tout et de rien comme… des amis.

Reprends-toi Harry, reprends-toi! Je n'aime pas être comme ça, et le pire c'est que près de Draco, ça s'amplifie.

- Alors les garçons, on cause ?

Je sors de ma sorte de transe et regarde Charlie en souriant.

- Vi je disais justement à Draco qu'au lieu de se chamailler, on pourrait être amis ou du moins ne plus se chercher des noises.

- C'est une bonne idée dites-moi ! Bon mais c'est pas tout, faut y aller.

On se lève, Draco est encore un peu sous le coup de ma proposition. A mon avis, il ne s'y attendait pas mais alors pas du tout. On rentre à l'école, Charlie me laisse et je retourne au dortoir. Je n'ai pas faim et puis je n'ai pas envie de recracher mon dîner après un cauchemar réel. Je monte directement à notre chambre et je m'installe près de la fenêtre. Demain, ce sera la pleine lune, pas de rêve demain.

Je prends le livre que Charlie m'a conseillé « Les Chevaliers Dragons à travers les âges » mais je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer dessus. La discussion que j'ai eu avec lui sur mon mal être à Gryffondor me ronge, il faut absolument que j'en parle à Dumbledore. Lui, il saura m'aider.

**A suivre...**

Voilà et la suite assez vite promis !

Kisu et Joyeux Noël si je n'arrive pas à l'envoyer avant !

**Kisu**


	3. répartition

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Alors missi pour vos reviews ainsi que ceux qui me lisent mais qui n'envoient pas de review si toutefois j'intéresse autant de monde.

Sinon JOYEUX NOËL !

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter.**

**Chapitre 2 : (re)Répartition.**

Lorsque je me réveille, je jette un coup d'oeil à la montre sous mon oreiller. Il est 22 heures. Oui, je sais, un objet moldu ne fonctionne pas dans l'enceinte du château mais je l'ai trafiqué ainsi qu'un vieux disque man que j'ai piqué à Dudley et le casque qui va avec. Je le mets souvent quand je veux m'isoler.

- Elle est si...

Des voix me parviennent, ce sont mes compagnons qui m'ont réveillé, j'ai dû m'assoupir sur mon bouquin. J'entrouvre les rideaux pour apercevoir Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville. Le rouquin est au centre en train de parler de son amour d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me gonfler avec elle. Je sors du lit pour la salle de bain en baillant.

- Harry, désolé, tu dormais. Dit Neville

Je fais un geste de la main pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu as sauté le dîner Harry, tu ne devrais pas ! Intervient Ron.

- Tiens tu l'as remarqué, je croyais qu'avec Hermione en face tu m'oublierais.

J'entre dans la salle d'eau, fais une toilette rapide avant de retourner au lit sous le regard des quatre garçons.

- Nani ?

- Tu es bizarre.

- Ah bon, parce que je ne le suis pas d'habitude ?

- C'est depuis que tu traînes avec mon frère.

- Charlie n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Omae wo korosu Ron ! (Je vais te tuer trad à peu près)

- Quoi ?

Je tire les rideaux de mon lit, dépose le casque sur mes oreilles pour m'endormir sur une musique douce. Admy me rejoint peu après et je me pelotonne contre lui, présence familière, rassurante, elle me fait partir au pays des rêves.

Je me réveille en sursaut et en hurlant de douleur. Ce rêve me fait mal, il me brûle, ma cicatrice me vrille la tête. Je déteste ce don de Yumemi qui me fait vivre dans mes rêves.  
Je suis dans les bras d'Admy et il me murmure des phrases apaisantes, mon rideau s'ouvre d'un coup et les quatre garçons sont autour de moi. J'ai dû oublier le sort de silence. Bah ! J'ai le regard toujours vide même si je sais tout ce qui ce passe dans la pièce, comme si j'étais aveugle mais qu'un sixième sens était né.

- Harry ! Ça va ? Demande Ron

- Harry ?

- Harry tu m'entends ?

Je ne réponds pas, je ne veux pas répondre, j'ai si mal, les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Pourquoi ai-je rêvé du passé cette nuit ? Pourquoi y ai-je rêvé si profondément alors qu'avant ce n'était que des brides? Ce rêve du passé, la mort de mes parents, si clair, si net. J'y étais, je ne pouvais rien faire pour les sauver, juste regarder comme pour Cédric. Je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis impuissant et bientôt je le sens, je perdrai une autre personne qui m'est chère et cela, je ne le veux pas, je dois devenir plus fort. Je reviens doucement et reprends totalement mes esprits.

- Nani ?

- Harry, ta joue !

Je pose ma main dessus, il y a une coupure là où, dans le rêve, j'ai été touché. Normal, en tant que Yumemi, je suis aussi mortel dedans que dans le réel.

- Ce n'est rien, Ron. Allez vous coucher…

- Mais Harry !

- J'ai dit au lit, laissez-moi tranquille !

Je suis super énervé. Ils me regardent, apeurés. Je me lève, les bouscule et entre dans la salle de bain pour me poster devant la glace.

- K'so !

Mes yeux sont légèrement fendus et rougis, j'ai des mèches plus longues que la normale. Il faut que je me calme, je prends une bonne douche pour me relaxer et je reste assis dessous à pleurer en me repassant toutes les images des morts de mon rêve. On frappe, je me calme aussitôt et m'habille en vitesse. J'ouvre la porte tout est redevenu normal au physique, je lance un regard circulaire sur la pièce, Neville et Ron me toisent de la tête aux pieds, Dean et Seamus sont incrédules.

- Harry, ça fait deux heures que tu es sous la douche.

- Et alors ?

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien.

- Hai !

Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, il n'y a aucune raison, l'eau est un bon élément et j'aime rester des heures et des heures dessous, oubliant le reste. Avec tout ça, il est l'heure d'aller manger, enfin il est un peu tôt mais pas grave, j'aurai la paix. Le petit-déjeuner pris, je décide de m'entretenir avec Dumbledore. Mon choix est fait, je veux repasser sous le Choixpeau. J'arrive devant l'entrée, voyons voir, quel code cette fois?

- Caramel, nougat, pomme d'amour, sucrerie, sorbet, gourmandise, marmelade.

La porte s'ouvre enfin, je monte les escaliers pour arriver dans la Grande Salle. Cette pièce est magnifique, remplie d'objets magiques. Je salue Fumseck, il est sublime même s'il me regarde avec tristesse.

- Désolé mon vieux mais les blessures du coeur, tes larmes n'y peuvent rien.

Je lui caresse la tête quand la porte s'ouvre sur le directeur et Snape.

- Harry ? Je ne t'avais pas entendu monter.

- Ce n'est pas grave, pourrais-je vous parler ?

Dumbledore fait signe à Snape de nous laisser, il acquiesce et sort attendre dans la salle. Je m'assois au bureau, le directeur en face de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je vais essayer d'être direct avec vous. Tout d'abord je ne supporte plus d'être à Gryffondor et j'ai l'impression que cette maison n'a jamais été la mienne. Ce sentiment date certes de cette année, mais je sais que la renaissance de Voldemort et la mort de Cédric m'ont beaucoup affecté et m'ont changé. D'autre part, Charlie m'a expliqué ce qui lui est arrivé lors de ses quinze ans, il a repassé la cérémonie de répartition et ainsi changé de maison. Je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir la refaire mais je ne peux plus rester où je suis en ce moment.

- Est-ce dû à tes cauchemars ?

Je le regarde fixement, je sais qu'à ce moment-là, j'ai le regard d'un serpent malicieux, mauvais.

- Ron et les autres vous ont parlé, j'en étais sûr !

- Harry, ils se font du souci pour toi.

- FOUTAISE, je ne suis plus rien pour eux ! Ron et Hermione passent leur temps ensemble à se bécoter, et le soir Ron ne parle que de ça, quand Neville ne se plaint pas que Snape lui a encore enlevé des points et que Dean et Seamus ne parlent pas de filles. Ce sont des gosses ! Si je passe mon temps avec Charlie, c'est que je me sens mieux avec lui. Il fait attention à moi, il m'apprend des choses intéressantes, il est plus mûr. Personne à part lui n'a remarqué mon état dans le train, mon malaise quand je suis avec eux, que j'ai changé tout simplement. J'ai une impression d'étouffement !

Je me laisse tomber sur mon siège. Dumbledore, lui, semble concentré sur mes derniers mots. Il s'enfonce dans son fauteuil et me fixe.

- Harry, tu sais que si tu repasses la cérémonie, tu finiras à Serpentard ? C'est vraiment ton choix ?

- Oui !

- Bien comme tu l'as dit, tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir changer de maison. Je vais organiser une autre cérémonie. Vous êtes trop nombreux pour que je passe dessus et si même toi tu n'es plus bien à Gryffondor. Je sais qu'en ce moment les temps sont durs, je ferais en sorte que vous viviez tout de même un peu mieux.

- Merci.

- Pour tes cauchemars, rien à me dire.

- Non, à part que Voldemort fait beaucoup de morts mais ça vous le saviez déjà !

- Oui, allez file !

Je sors un sourire aux lèvres, bientôt je serai auprès de Draco et je me sentirai mieux. Snape me regarde bizarrement, je crois qu'il a compris que je venais pour un changement de maison et que bientôt, il m'aurait sur le dos.

Le reste de l'après-midi, je le passe à étudier avec l'aide de Charlie et je lui parle aussi de mon entretien avec Albus. Quand Ron passe près de nous, il a l'oeil mauvais pour Charlie. Je sais que ça lui fait mal que son petit frère le dénigre ainsi mais dans une semaine Maxime sera là, j'aurai changé de maison et tout ira pour le mieux, du moins je l'espère.

o

Enfin le soir arrive, je prends la cape d'invisibilité et quitte le dortoir. Je sors du château, la lune est magnifique. Je cours près de la forêt interdite où je laisse ma cape, ensuite je pousse un cri strident que personne ne peut entendre, du moins sauf si vous êtes adaptés à recevoir les ultrasons. Une armée de chauve-souris m'entoure me souhaitant la bienvenue, je les adore, elles sont adorables. Je déplie mes ailes et m'envole à leurs côtés. L'air me fouette le visage, je suis bien. Mes cheveux volent derrière moi. Je plane jusqu'à la plus haute tour de Poudlard et je m'y pose. Un genou contre mon coeur, l'autre dans le vide, j'admire cette nuit qui m'appartient. Shelsy se pose sur mon épaule, c'est une petite chauve-souris que j'adore. Elle me mordille le cou pour me montrer son affection. Je reste là à penser à tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis ma naissance et la seule conclusion que j'ai, ben, elle est pas glorieuse. Je suis seul depuis toujours, je ne suis rien pour moi-même, juste un garçon qui c'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et qui par la fatalité a tout perdu. Plus de mère, plus de père, plus de joie, plus d'amour que du sarcasme, des larmes, des dons maudits et rien en fait. Cette vie n'a aucun sens si ce n'est de vivre dans la douleur. Shelsy me mordille, je lui caresse la tête.

- Moui tu as raison, vous, vous êtes là.

On s'envole de nouveau, je virevolte, je laisse mon chagrin pour la terre, le ciel c'est l'espoir, l'oubli, c'est la vie.

o

La semaine commence par un cours de potion qui, pour la première fois, se passe plutôt bien. Snape est beaucoup plus sympa avec moi, faut dire que j'ai dormi seul au fond de la classe, fatigué moi après les nuits de pleine lune. J'ai rêvé de ma vadrouille nocturne gardée par une lune bienveillante à qui je rends hommage à chaque fois en lui offrant un ballet aérien avec toutes les bestioles nocturnes du coin puis je me suis reposé deux heures dans le saule cogneur avant de rentrer. Ensuite nous avons deux heures de soins aux créatures magiques, je me demande bien ce que l'on va étudier cette fois-ci. J'arrive dans les derniers contrairement à d'habitude. Je salue Hagrid de la main.

- Très bien aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les fées mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Ces fées sont spéciales, elles se déplacent normalement en groupe et en fait…on ne sait pas grand-chose dessus. Elles sont très discrètes, venez.

Il nous mène à un jardin de fleurs où volettent de nombreuses fées pas plus grandes qu'une main.

- Vous allez en choisir une et parlez chacun avec elle.

Tout le monde se jette dessus. Moi j'observe et mon regard se pose directement sur l'une d'elle. Elle est adorable, ses yeux rouges se fixent aux miens et elle me rejoint d'elle-même tout sourire.

- Viens !

Je la suis et on se pose plus loin, je la détaille : de courts cheveux rouges devant et en natte derrière, une robe noir à bordures cuivrées et une peau blanche. Elle se pose sur mon genou et me détaille à son tour.

- Mignon !

- Nani ?

Je rougis et elle explose de rire, il est clair et simple.

- Moi c'est Lylia

- Harry Potter

- Potter, ah ! Oui celui qui a survécu, ben dis-moi, tu es trognon !

- Suffit.

- Pas la peine de rougir comme ça, bon que veux-tu savoir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Que voulez-vous que je demande à une fée. Elle me tourne autour avant de revenir sur mon genou, contente.

- C'est bien toi qui dégageais cette aura d'amour.

- Hein ?

- Je m'explique, tu vois ma jumelle avec le petit blond là-bas.

- Draco ?

- Pi être !

Je regarde et en effet, il est où désigne Lylia et il y a une fée habillée comme elle mais verte.

- C'est ma soeur Lyria.

- Il y a de la ressemblance.

- C'est normal. Bon nous sommes donc jumelles et on ne se quitte que très rarement. Lorsque vous êtes arrivés, seules nous avons senti un lien d'amour car nous sommes jumelles et chez nous les jumeaux ont un don, le notre étant celui-ci.

- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas plutôt les deux là-bas !

Je lui montre Ron et Hermione qui se bécotent malgré le cours.

- Non, sûre et certaine. Donc ce qui est rare, c'est de trouver deux personnes liées ainsi et si timides, mon dieu. Je ne me trompe pas si je dis que tu as le béguin pour le blondinet, Draco je crois.

- Non... enfin...

Je dois être rouge comme une tomate, elle rigole.

- De toi à moi, tu as bon goût dommage que j'appartienne corps et âme à ma Lyria

- Tiens, tiens !

Elle remarque sa bourde et prend la couleur de ses cheveux.

- Ne le dis à personne

- T'inquiète, alors ?

- Donc étant liées comme nous le sommes, on va essayer de vous caser car apparemment ses sentiments pour toi sont assez forts.

Je n'y crois pas, Draco serait amoureux de moi, non impossible, ô Saint Merlin faites que ce soit vrai ! On discute encore une heure ensemble du lien et d'elle. On en vient à décider qu'elle restera au château avec moi, après tout comme elle dit, si je me case avec Draco elle pourront vivre avec nous sans le regard des autres.  
Peu avant la fin du cours, elles se mettent ok et informent Hagrid qu'elles nous ont adoptés, ce qu'il trouve bizarre. Puis on retourne au château pour déjeuner.

A table c'est assez drôle, tout le monde me regarde ou plutôt Lylia à Gryffondor et Lyria à Serpentard

- Pourquoi tu gardes la fée ?

- Elle s'appelle Lylia !

- Pourquoi Malfoy en a une ?

- Parce que Lyria et Lylia ont décidé de sympathiser avec nous deux !

- Mais pourquoi ?

Lylia se pose sur mon épaule et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

- Parce qu'Harry me plaît bien et que ma soeur s'est attachée à Draco.

- Harry ?

- Nani Hermione, un problème ?!

Devant mon regard, elle se tait, d'ailleurs la table est dans le silence complet et ma fée me regarde comme si je lui cachais un secret. Je me lève et sors pour le cours suivant.

o

Le reste de la semaine passe trop lentement à mon goût mais il n'y a pas que des inconvénients. Draco ne m'insulte plus, ce qui était certes déjà ainsi avant mais maintenant, on parle normalement comme des amis. Je crois que Lylia et Lyria y sont pour quelque chose. Quant à Ron et Hermione, ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble et moi, je n'existe plus pour eux. J'ai perdu mes meilleurs amis.

Sinon tous les professeurs me trouvent absent pendant leur cours et Trelawney n'arrête pas d'annoncer ma mort future et de dire que je n'ai décidément aucun don pour lire l'avenir. La pauvre, si elle savait que je suis Yumemi, elle m'enfermerait avec elle pour le restant de mes jours. Lylia passe les cours à me faire rire.

Enfin le vendredi soir arrive et Maxime aussi. Charlie veut que je vienne l'accueillir avec lui comme ça il me le présente tout de suite. Je suis prêt devant la porte de Charlie, il m'ouvre à la va vite, il a l'air désespéré et court partout pour trouver ce qu'il doit mettre. Je l'aide même à s'habiller puis on va à pied jusqu'à la gare. Lylia a décidé de nous laisser tous les trois, intimité masculine, tu parles elle doit être avec sa jumelle. Le train arrive. C'est fou ce que Charlie peut être tendu, c'est palpable pour moi. De plus, plus le train s'approche, plus je sens l'amour qu'il lui porte grandir. Un garçon sort d'un wagon, je le reconnais de suite, vu les descriptions de Charlie. Il est plus petit que le roux et beaucoup plus efféminé. Comme moi, il est mince et a un corps élancé, ses cheveux sont coupés sous les oreilles, des mèches courtes et longues à la fois, il est châtain clair. Plus il approche et plus je distingue les détails, des yeux aigue-marine, un nez aquilin, des lèvres roses et un sourire qui me rappelle celui de Draco, son aura est celle d'un Serpentard.

Charlie se jette littéralement dans ses bras et l'embrasse fougueusement puis il lui prend la main et me l'amène.

- Maxime voilà Harry! Harry, Maxime!

- Enchanté, Charlie m'a tellement parlé de toi depuis la coupe du monde de Quidditch et puis avec le dragon.

- Que devrai-je dire alors, tu m'as devancé, Charlie a fait de même pour toi.

On se sourit, il me sert dans ses bras.

- Ami !

- Ami !

Charlie sourit, je sais qu'il est heureux d'avoir une personne de son côté même si Dumbledore est au courant et que ça ne le gène pas. On retourne au château en discutant de tout et de rien. On traverse le hall pour la Grande Salle et le dîner. Dès qu'on rentre, Charlie pose une main sur mon épaule et Maxime effectue le même geste. Ce soir, ce sera la répartition.  
Je les laisse et m'assois entre mes futurs ex-amis. Admy est là et Lylia aussi. Tout le monde parle de la chaise au milieu de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ce soir ?

- Harry, Charlie te l'a dit ?

- Non, Ron, enfin tu verras bien ! Ah ! Si, nous avons deux professeurs de défense.

- DEUX !? S'exclame Ron

- Et qui est le second ?

- Un ami.

Je me tais et regarde Dumbledore serrer la main de Maxime avant de se lever et faire taire les foules. Maxime et Charlie sont assis à côté de Snape qui a l'air de plutôt bien les apprécier tous les deux, faut dire que ce sont deux Serpentards.

- Deux événements pour ce soir mes enfants. Tout d'abord, votre professeur de défense et moi-même avons décidé de prendre un second pour vous inculquez les notions manquantes de ces dernières années ainsi que pour une meilleure pratique en classe. Voilà donc Mr Maxime Lander.

Maxime se lève et sourit. Tout les Serpentards applaudissent, je crois que Snape les a prévenus puis je me joins à eux. Ron reste assis encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Toute la salle est avec nous et malgré sa petite taille, Lylia siffle. Un petit cognement sur le verre nous fait taire.

- La deuxième chose étant que de nombreux cinquième années sont venus me voir et que je me retrouve avec un souci que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis un certain nombre d'années et je me dois donc de vous faire repasser la cérémonie de répartition.

Un grand brouhaha retentit dans la salle, stoppé par le directeur.

- Je sais que certains sont bien où ils sont mais d'autres ne le sont pas. Vous avez évolué depuis votre entrée en ces lieux et il se peut que le choix de votre maison se soit fait plus par affinité que par conviction. Donc, vous comprenez que je me dois de vous y faire repasser. Professeur McGonagall

Le professeur de métamorphose arrive avec le Choixpeau et une liste. La répartition commence. Dès le début de la liste, il y a des changements chez tout le monde mais aucun Serpentard/Gryffondor. Ron passe dessous et reste ici, de même pour les autres. Draco et sa troupe restent à Serpentard. Puis mon nom retenti. Je me lève et vais m'asseoir. McGonagall me dépose le Choixpeau qui me tombe sur les yeux.

- Harry Potter, encore et toujours toi !

- Hai

- Hmmhmm !

- Nani ?

- Tu n'as plus ta place à Gryffondor, c'est clair, il n'y a aucune raison de tergiverser.

- Dans ce cas !

- SERPENTARD

Mon coeur se réchauffe d'un coup alors que la salle se glace. Le professeur me retire le Choixpeau assez surprise, ça n'a duré que quelques secondes. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Snape se lève et me fait signe de le suivre jusqu'à ma nouvelle table. Charlie et Maxime me sourient et Admy et Lylia me rejoignent.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous vous occuperez du jeune Potter. A partir de maintenant il sera dans votre chambre puisque Mr Sansa est à présent à Serdaigle.

- Oui Professeur

Je m'assois à côté du blond et en profite pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux Gryffondors, ils ont l'air complètement choqué. Par contre nos deux fées sont heureuses d'être réunies.

- Maintenant, mangeons.

Les tables se recouvrent de nourriture, je ne mange pas grand-chose mais le fait d'être à cette table suscite beaucoup de regards mais je m'en fiche, je suis devenu un Serpentard, Draco parle avec moi, je suis aux anges, il a même l'air heureux que je sois à ses côtés.

A la fin du repas, on se dirige vers notre salle commune, Draco me donne le mot de passe « Darkness ». Pas trop recherché ici non plus. J'entre. C'est magnifique, vert argent mais sublime. Draco me fait visiter la salle de bain de leur chambre, tout est en marbre et les douches sont spacieuses, le dortoir lui aussi est à couper le souffle, de grands lits à baldaquin, des armoires, je remarque que mes affaires sont déjà là.

- Ton lit est celui-là. Moi, je suis juste à côté et puis les deux autres là-bas ce sont ceux de Vincent et Gregory.

- Nous ne sommes que quatre ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- A Gryffondor, nous étions cinq par chambre

- Certaines en ont cinq chez nous aussi

Il hausse les épaules et me sourit, j'aime ça.

- Quelque chose a nous dire colocataire ?

- Nani ?

Il hausse un sourcil.

- C'est du japonais, ça veut dire "quoi" !

- Ok donc tu parles japonais

- Hai !

- Ben c'est de ça dont je te parlais. Par exemple je dois te prévenir que les deux autres ronflent et parlent en dormant, moi je suis légèrement insomniaque.

Je souris, Draco insomniaque, j'aurai de la compagnie la nuit. Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai de spécial? Ah oui, deux choses.

- Alors ?

- Ben je prends des douches seul sans jamais personne, je déteste qu'on entre lorsque je suis nu et...

Je rougis gêné, Draco lui a un sourire tendre.

- Je préviendrai les autres, et ?

- Je sors souvent voir les étoiles la nuit.

- C'est vrai que le ciel la nuit est magnifique.

Je passe dans la salle de bain et en ressors avec une longue chemise à Dudley qui descend jusqu'aux genoux et un boxer qui ne se voit même pas.

Draco me regarde stupéfait.

- Nani ?

- Oh rien, c'est…

- Oui je sais, c'est à mon cousin.

Il acquiesce et entre incrédule dans la salle d'eau pour en ressortir habillé d'un pyjama de soie noir et vert, les cheveux sans gel.

- Quoi ?

- Oh rien c'est...

- Oui je sais, c'est ma mère.

- C'est kawaï !

- Kawaï ?

- Euh !

Je rougis.

- Mignon…

C'est le tour de Draco de prendre une jolie teinte rosée. Je dois dire que l'ambiance est assez chaude, on est seul, je suspecte Lylia et Lyria d'avoir fait en sorte de déserter le coin. Je regarde mon amour et souris, il a du dentifrice sur la lèvre inférieure. Je m'approche et pose mon doigt pour essuyer lentement, savourant la douceur de sa lèvre. Je le vois fermer les yeux et entrouvrir légèrement la bouche. Kuso mais c'est une putain d'invitation, il est trop, je vais lui sauter dessus, ce n'est pas possible. Calme, calme Harry, reprends-toi, ses réactions sont toutes à ton honneur, embrasse-le. Mon cerveau fonctionne trop vite, je saisis juste le "embrasse-le" et j'exécute. Je ferme les yeux et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sens un énorme courant passer et me parcourir l'échine, une sorte de flux magique intense, bizarre mais j'aime. Je passe mes bras autour du corps de Draco tandis que lui m'entoure la taille en me pressant contre son corps chaud, sa langue caresse sensuellement mes lèvres pour quémander l'entrer, j'entrouvre.

- DRACO ! HARRY !

On s'écarte vivement, le rouge aux joues, au cri de Pansy dans les escaliers. Elle entre pratiquement en défonçant la porte.

- Descendez deux minutes avec moi ? Tu finiras de lui faire visiter après.

Pansy sourit, c'est qu'elle est mignonne quand elle ne joue pas la peste. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'on juge trop vite les Serpentards sur leur attitude extérieure mais que finalement, on se trompe totalement. Draco me frôle la main pour me faire sortir de ma rêverie, Pansy nous attrape par les poignets et nous tire jusqu'à la salle commune où tout le monde est rassemblé. Même Snape. Charlie et Maxime ont dû le pousser à venir. La famille Serpentard de Poudlard est au complet.

Il y a distribution de bièraubeurre, plus bonbons. Tout le monde se parle et fait la fête. En fin de compte, nous ne sommes que deux nouveaux ici, Lylia et moi, d'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elle a déjà fait ami ami avec Maxime et Lyria avec Charlie.

La soirée est vraiment bien, Vincent et Gregory ne sont pas si méchants que ça et Pansy est une fille agréable à vivre, de plus mon Draco est à mes côtés et ne semble pas me fuir après notre baiser, c'est un bon signe, ne ?

**A suivre…**

La suite bientôt !

Pour les reviews, j'aime bien savoir si vous appréciez le style, si vous trouvez des trucs chelou ! Bref toutes remarques même négatives sont acceptées !

**Kisu  
**  
JOYEUX NOËL !


	4. cours de divination

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Alors missi pour vos reviews ainsi que ceux qui me lisent mais qui n'envoient pas de review si toutefois j'intéresse autant de monde.

Pour le bon déroulement de cette ffic, Draco fait de la divination. 

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter.**  
**  
****Chapitre 3 : Cours de divination.**

Ce premier week-end à Serpentard fut merveilleux. Quand j'y resonge, là, sous ma douche, je me dis que pour rien au monde, je retournerai à Gryffondor. D'abord j'ai embrassé Draco, je n'en reviens toujours pas, je l'ai embrassé, Kamisama, je l'ai embrassé, ce contact était si... si... Je ne peux pas le retranscrire, mon seul regret c'est qu'on a fait comme si de rien n'était tout le week-end. En plus, on a pas été seul tous les deux cinq minutes pour en parler, sniff ! Ensuite, j'ai vu Snape éméché par la bière, ça, ça valait le coup. Charlie et Maxime ont été obligés de le ramener à sa chambre. Pour eux aussi ça a dû être merveilleux, je ne les ai pas vus sortir de leur chambre commune sauf pour les repas. Ils devaient avoir beaucoup de retard à rattraper. Je n'ai pas croisé Ron et Hermione, ni les autres Gryffondors, à part à table. Sinon nous avons passé le reste du temps dans la salle commune à lire, travailler et autres occupations du style.

J'arrête le jet de la douche et me sèche. J'aime les moments où je suis seul dans la salle de bain, je peux laisser mes cheveux lâchés sans sort.

- Harry, dépêche-toi ou on part sans toi ! Crie Vincent.

Je passe à la vitesse supérieure et sort prêt, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- C'est bon, je suis prêt !

Je suis en pleine forme, en ce moment je fais moins de cauchemars. Ou c'est dû à la présence de Draco, ou Voldemort fait une pause ? Dans tous les cas, c'est plus agréable de dormir sans rêve qu'avec.

On entre dans la Grande Salle en riant. Il faut dire que Gregory vient de raconter une blague pas drôle du tout. Le silence s'installe dans la pièce mais on n'y fait pas attention. Le p'tit-dèj' se passe ultra bien.

Le premier cours, c'est potion. Je suis au premier rang avec Draco, qui aurait cru qu'un jour, je serai là avec lui en cours avec Snape, pas moi en tout cas.

- Aujourd'hui vous me ferez la potion de la page 128. Elle est un peu complexe, je compte sur vous pour éviter de faire exploser les cachots.

J'ouvre le livre, la cata, je suis nul en potion et celle-là elle est vraiment compliquée. Une main se pose délicatement sur la mienne, je frissonne et me tourne vers Draco. Il me sourit, c'est vrai que lui, c'est une matière où il excelle. Il m'explique tout ce qu'on doit faire en simplifiant, je l'écoute même si je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à sa main toujours sur la mienne.

On répartit les tâches à faire et au travail. A la fin, la potion n'a pas explosé, c'est donc que c'est pas si mal.

- Mr Londubat, Stop ! Arrêtez !

BOOM !

Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Kuso ! J'ai mal à la tête, je me relève doucement, je sens un corps chaud sur moi. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, heureusement que je vois sans lunette parce qu'elles ont dû voler un peu voire beaucoup plus loin. Un regard à mon paquet, c'est Draco évanoui, il est adorable quand il dort. Un gémissement m'atteint, c'est Snape qui se réveille.

- Peste soit ce Londubat... Il aurait pu faire sauter les cachots avec trop de salpêtre.

Il hausse la voix.

- Il y a des blessés à part Monsieur Londubat ?

Quelques bruits étouffés lui parviennent, moi je fixe mon petit dragon qui s'est resserré contre moi. Il ouvre doucement les yeux et vire à la tomate en me voyant, je lui souris.

- Est-ce que ça va, rien de casser ?

- Crois pas.

- Tant mieux !

J'effleure du bout de ma langue le mince filet rouge qui s'écoule de ses lèvres. J'aime le sang, je ne suis pas un démon pour rien et celui de Draco est exquis.

- Harry ?

- Hmmmmm ! Pas mauvais !

Je me mets debout et aide Draco à en faire autant. J'espère que Hagrid n'aura pas quelques bébêtes agressives à son cours.

- Bon que ceux qui sont valides aillent au cours suivant, les blessés à l'infirmerie. J'enlève 60 points à Gryffondor, Monsieur Londubat devrait savoir qu'on ne mélange pas autant de salpêtre avec des épices et du venin de vipère.

Il y a une dizaine de blessées mais pas de morts, c'est déjà ça. Je n'aurai pas supporté une montagne de cadavres réels en plus de mes rêves même si ceux-ci ont décidé de faire une trêve. Draco passe son bras autour de ma taille et instinctivement je mets le mien autour de ses épaules.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, ta jambe !

J'ai que ça à faire d'aller voir Pomfresh pour une égratignure, Pansy se plante devant nous et déchire un morceau de mon pantalon pour me faire un pansement de premier secours et me donne mes lunettes.

- Arigatô !

- De rien, bon on va au prochain cours !

- Tout de suite capitaine Parkinson !

Elle sourit et appelle Vincent et Gregory. En route pour soin aux créatures magique. Draco resserre sa prise autour de ma taille, je crois qu'il en profite un max, ben je ne vais pas me plaindre, niack !

Le cours d'Hagrid est soft puisqu'il manque du monde et puis on est encore sonné. Lylia et Lyria nous ont rejoints et elles font tout ce qu'elles peuvent pour nous aider. Hagrid nous laisse la dernière heure pour nous reposer un peu. Je me cale la tête sur les genoux de Draco, lui a la sienne sur l'épaule de Vincent qui est adossé à un arbre, Grégory est contre lui et Pansy est sur mes jambes en faisant attention à ma blessure, joli tableau, en tout cas c'est la dernière image que j'ai avant de m'endormir.

- Les enfants debout !

La grosse voix d'Hagrid me fait émerger péniblement.

- Regarde-moi ça Lyria !

- Comme c'est chou !

- Harry, lève-toi pour que je puisse atomiser ces deux emmerdeuses !

- Draquinou tu ne nous ferais pas ça ?

- Draq... quoi ?

Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas ce surnom, il essaye de se relever mais je me fais plus lourd sur ses jambes.

- Harry ?

- Vi !

Mode petit enfant innocent enclenché, il soupire.

- Merci Harry, tu nous as sauvées d'une mort atroce !

Je souris l'air de dire "je ne crois pas", Draco a pris sa baguette et leur lance un sort complètement débile. Elles reçoivent une douche gelée. Je ne savais pas qu'il connaissait un tel sort et à voir sa tête, lui non plus, n'empêche qu'on éclate de rire sur le coup.

La fin de la journée se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Au dîner, on nous apprend que les cours de potions sont momentanément interrompus pour cause de réparation. Pour faire plaisir à Draco et Admy, je suis passé à l'infirmerie et j'ai été soigné, ce n'était pas bien grave.

Durant les quelques semaines qui suivirent, Draco et moi sommes devenus plus proches même si ce ne sont que de toutes petites choses : un effleurement, un regard, un sourire, rien de plus mais j'ai déjà tellement attendu pour avoir ça que je ne suis pas pressé et puis j'ai son amitié. En plus, Draco a sympathisé avec Charlie et Maxime, bien sûr, il ne sait pas qu'ils sont ensemble mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a des doutes sur le sujet, comme s'il pouvait le sentir. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi je perçois si nettement leur amour, ni pourquoi je peux savoir quand Draco va bien, va mal et apparemment c'est pareil pour lui. A chaque cauchemar, il est près de moi à me rassurer, c'est étrange et flippant.

C'est bientôt Halloween et l'école commence déjà à être décoré d'orange. Je soupire.

- Harry, ça ne va pas ? Demande Pansy

- Non, voyons, tu sais bien qu'Harry déteste les cours de divination.

- C'est vrai on l'a en première heure.

- Elle va encore me prédire une mort prochaine.

- Peut-être qu'elle fera mieux que la dernière fois. Renchérit Pansy.

- Elle a fait quoi ? Questionna Lylia.

Nos deux fées, ayant arrêté de suivre les cours de Trelawney pour cause d'ennui mortel, ne sont plus vraiment au courant.

- Elle a prédit qu'Harry périrait noyé.

- Et ?

- Ben Harry est resté enfermé plus d'une heure dans la salle d'eau.

- Et ?

- On a cru qu'il s'était noyé.

- Et ? Vous allez finir, merde !

- Ces crétins sont entrés alors qu'ils savent très bien que je déteste ça et ils sont repartis à coup de savons et de projectiles que j'avais sous la main.

- J'ai eu une bosse durant trois jours !

- Et moi une montagne de bleu !

Dirent Vincent et Gregory en même temps.

Ce jour-là, j'avais bien fait de ne pas desceller mes cheveux.

- N'empêche qu'ils ont ameuté toute la maison, vous n'étiez pas là lorsqu'Harry s'est mis en colère. Il est sorti cinq minutes plus tard en hurlant toutes les injures possibles en je ne sais quelle langue en plus de la notre.

- C'était du japonais.

- Si tu le dis.

- La prochaine fois je vous étripe tous.

Je crois que le message est passé, comme quoi personne dans la salle de bain, prédiction de meurtre ou pas quand j'y suis.

- Au fait Harry, pourquoi es-tu si pudique ?

- Parce que je déteste qu'on me voit nu, je suis trop...

- Frêle c'est ça ?

Je souris à Pansy

- Bon allez les garçons en cours, moi j'ai arithmancie.

- Harry, pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à arrêter la divination cette année? Beaucoup l'ont fait.

- Ouais mais... en fait, je sais pas.

On se dirige vers la salle de divination, Draco et moi sommes côte-à-côte. Arrivés à l'échelle, on retrouve mon ex-troupe de Gryffondor, Ron et Seamus nous regardent l'oeil mauvais. Et oui, on a cours avec eux depuis que les élèves ont décidé d'arrêter la divination, on peut faire des groupes interclasses. Ils grimpent puis on les suit pour arriver dans la petite salle étouffante. On s'installe sur un pouf, dans un coin le plus reculé possible. La seule chose que j'aime dans cette pièce, c'est la proximité avec Draco, le sentiment d'intimité que j'ai avec lui. Il pose sa main sur la mienne, cachée par les plis du pouf. La prof apparaît avec son air de madame-je-sais-tout. Que va-t-on faire aujourd'hui, lire les lignes de la main, d'une feuille d'érable ou les entrailles d'un poulet?

- Bonjour les enfants, aujourd'hui nous allons faire quelque chose de spécial, ce n'est pas vraiment de la divination.

Grande nouvelle.

- Je me suis vue en train de vous faire cette leçon alors j'applique.

- Encore une connerie ! Me souffle Draco.

Je souris resserrant ma prise sur sa main.

- Monsieur Malfoy, cessez vos bavardages avec Monsieur Potter qui devrait écouter car c'est intéressant.

- Comme tout ce que vous dites professeur ! Répondis-je ironiquement.

- Tout à fait mais vous ferez moins le malin quand nous passerons à la pratique.

- Si vous le dites.

Je crois qu'elle en a marre, elle détourne les yeux. Tiens bizarre pas de prédiction mortelle.

- Je reprends, nous allons étudier quelque chose que normalement vous ne pratiquerez jamais car peu de sorciers savent le faire et les seuls sont les grands maîtres du Yin et du Yang.

Tiens, là ça devient intéressant.

- Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un maître du Yin et du Yang ?

Personne ne lève le doigt. Je fais quoi, je révèle ma culture? Si Hermione était là, elle répondrait sûrement, quoique Draco ne semble pas savoir ou alors l'expliquer, comme ils sont tous les deux au même niveau intellectuel. J'ai remarqué que ce cher petit dragon en savait autant qu'elle mais ne le montrait pas. Bizarre quand vous savez que les Malfoy sont assez imbus d'eux.

- C'est une personne qui maîtrise les flux positifs et négatifs des éléments et qui sait créer un shikigami qui est le dédoublement matériel de son esprit. C'est un messager unique et dévoué. Il peut invoquer les défunts et communiquer avec. C'est une sorte d'exorciste, il utilise une autre sorte de magie que celle qu'on étudie ici et différente des shamans.

Je me tais, je n'y crois pas, j'ai réussi à ressortir les cours de Mei aussi bien, j'aurais aimé voir sa tête! Mais bon je me contenterai de la classe et surtout de la prof.

- Professeur, je crois avoir répondu à votre question.

- Euh ! En effet, 20 points à Serpentard pour ce... brillant… résumé.

Content, pour une fois que je coupe le clapet à Lavande et Pavarti et puis je récolte un merveilleux sourire de mon Draco, ça valait le coup.

- Bon… euh... donc je disais qu'aujourd'hui, vous essayerez d'entrer dans le subconscient de l'autre, vous libérerez votre esprit de votre corps.

Je sursaute, quoi, elle peut répéter là, ce truc est vachement dangereux, on peut blesser ou endommager l'esprit de l'autre ainsi, le moindre faux pas et...

- Cette incantation est très dangereuse mais comme je pense qu'aucun d'entre vous n'y arrivera, ce n'est pas trop grave, bon je vous montre. Lavande, Pavarti !

Elles se placent devant nous, la prof leur explique comment se placer et l'incantation, elles font un essai et échouent.

- Ce n'est pas grave, bon allez chacun à votre tour, vous essayez dans un coin.

On recule un peu avec Draco et on se met face à face.

- Tu commences ou pas ? Me demande-t-il.

- Je veux bien.

Je place mes mains sur chaque tempe et mon front contre le sien, on se regarde un instant avant de se sourire puis on ferme les yeux.

- Surtout ne résiste pas, je ne suis pas un ennemi.

- Plus maintenant.

Je commence l'incantation, un lien se tisse entre nous, je me sens partir, sortir de mon corps et passer dans l'esprit de Draco. C'est bizarre que ça passe si bien, c'est comme si on était en résonance parfaite. De plus, c'est la première fois que je pratique ça sur un être humain vivant et ça marche. Ben ne cherchons pas.

Je vadrouille tranquillement à la recherche de sa conscience, je ne veux pas fouiller dans ses souvenirs, après tout je ne suis pas chez moi ici. Malgré tout, des flashs me parviennent, assez sombres, je ferme les yeux et continue. Une fois que je sens sa présence, j'ouvre les yeux, il est là assis dans le noir.

- Draco ?

- Harry ?

- C'est moi, heureux que tu n'aies rien tenté.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ?

Il s'approche de moi. Il est enfant, si mignon, je lui caresse la joue.

- Tu étais Kawaï quand tu étais petit.

- Cela veut dire que je ne le suis plus maintenant, c'est ça !

Il fait la moue, la bourde.

- Non non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Allez on remonte.

- Avec plaisir Sir Malfoy !

Je lui prends la main et l'attire contre moi, il grandit d'un coup.

- En fait, tu es mieux comme ça !

- Harry !

Je souris et nous ramène chacun dans le réel, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux, c'est crevant tout ça.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Je demande soucieux de la pâleur de mon camarade.

- Ouais, mais ce truc ça pompe !

- En plus c'est ton...

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Monsieur Potter !

- … tour

- Ne me dites pas que l'un de vous deux a réussi.

- Ben si !

- Et c'est ?

- Harry, moi j'allais le faire.

- Bien, allez-y !

Je crois qu'elle ne nous lâchera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas essayé.

- J'y vais.

Il se place, je fais le maximum de vide dans mon esprit pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur certaines choses. Je fais ça parce que je suis sûr qu'il va y arriver, il peut le faire. Je le sens arriver et bloque mon système de défense. C'est bizarre, il se passe la même chose que tout à l'heure, cette résonance, ce lien, et surtout le bien être. Oups, j'ai perdu Draco, faut que je le retrouve avant qu'il ne s'aventure trop loin. Je cours dans ce dédale de couloir, j'ai la taille d'un gosse et mes cheveux volent derrière moi, je le cherche partout et m'enfonce de plus en plus dans le côté obscur de mon esprit. Ça y est, je l'aperçois.

- Draco ?!

Il ne bouge, ni me répond, il fixe l'obscurité.

- Draco ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de percevoir dans les ténèbres? J'arrive presque à sa hauteur et là, je vois, se découpant dans l'ombre, une silhouette svelte, élancée, brouillée, floue. Elle se penche en avant, de longs cheveux cachent son visage et deux grandes ailes noires l'encerclent ! Shit ! Kuso ! C'est moi ! Je m'élance sur Draco.

- Ne regarde pas !

Je hurle et l'attrape lui enfouissant son visage dans le creux de mon épaule, maintenant adolescent.

- Ne regarde pas ! Ne regarde pas ! Ne...

Je nous ramène directement dans nos corps respectifs, d'un coup, le choc est brutal et on se réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Je passe mes mains moites sur mon visage puis dans mes cheveux. Ouf, la rudesse du retour n'a rien affecté. Draco reprend son souffle.

- Désolé je me suis perdu !

- Qu'avez-vous vu Monsieur Malfoy et vous Monsieur Potter ? C'est incroyable que vous ayez réussi à faire ça ! Alors ?

Son regard est plein de curiosité. Mais moi je suis fatigué et Draco aussi, en plus cette nuit a été courte pour nous deux à cause d'un stupide cauchemar.

- Professeur, je crois que nous allons sortir prendre l'air.

- Qu'avez-vous vu ?

Draco se lève énervé.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, ce que Harry a vu, c'est ma vie et moi la sienne, vous n'avez aucun droit.

- Mais...

- De plus, ce sort, comme vous nous l'avez dit, est dur et fatiguant pour nous, maintenant je vais emmener Harry prendre l'air.

Draco me relève, je chancelle légèrement, il me rattrape et on se dirige vers la trappe où on descend. On s'éloigne clopin-clopan en direction de je ne sais où.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Harry.

- Ce n'est rien, oublie juste, c'est une chose qui doit rester là.

- Une peur ?

- Si on veut.

Il m'enlace et m'adosse au mur.

- Harry, je sais que tu l'as senti aussi, cette chose, ce lien si fort qui s'est créé pour que nos esprits se trouvent. Il est possible que ce soit dû à mes gènes de veela mais je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas dû à l'incantation car c'est permanent. Je sens quand tu as mal, quand tu es triste, tes humeurs, tes sentiments, tes peurs. C'est presque...

- Magique !

- Oui, c'est ça.

Quand je disais que mon Draco est super intelligent. En fait, je pense que Hermione a toujours été classée première parce que c'est une fille, une sang-de-bourbe comme dit Draco et une Gryffondor. Dumbledore a toujours favorisé mon ancienne maison sinon à tous les coups, ce serait Draco.

Je caresse sa joue, il ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir.

- Et ça s'accentue dès que je suis près de toi, c'est agréable.

- Une espèce de douce chaleur au niveau du coeur.

Il se rapproche de mon visage et murmure.

- Je ne crois pas avoir répondu à ton baiser.

- Moi non plus.

Il sourit et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, douces, chaudes, cette chaleur si forte, je brûle complètement de l'intérieur. Mes bras passent autour de son cou et les siens de ma taille se glissant sous la chemise pour atteindre la peau. Il lâche mes lèvres un instant.

- Où est-ce que Pansy nous a arrêtés la dernière fois ?

- Avant la deuxième étape.

- Oui, c'est ça.

Il me mordille la lèvre inférieure avant d'y passer une langue bien trop curieuse, ce qui ne me gène pas. Je la laisse entrer et découvrir ce nouveau territoire puis je la rejoins pour commencer à jouer. Le jeu passe à la danse, une danse enflammée, passionnée. Ses mains se baladent sur mon dos descendant parfois jusqu'à mes fesses, je me presse le plus possible contre lui. Je veux le sentir plus proche encore. Au fur et à mesure que le baiser avance, ce lien bizarre s'accentue, un flux magique nous entoure. Je ne me tromperais pas si je disais que n'importe qui en s'embrassant ne produit pas autant de magie, c'en est presque effrayant. Quand l'air manque, on se sépare tout en restant front contre front, notre souffle mélangé l'un dans l'autre.

- Je t'aime Harry.

- Ai shiteru, je t'aime Draco.

Cette fois c'est sûr, on attire la magie, elle est bien trop pressente autour de nous. Maintenant reste à trouver pourquoi on fait office d'aimant et ce que ça va nous apporter, mais pour l'instant je ne pense qu'aux mains baladeuses de mon Draco qui sont un peu trop basses à mon goût. Il les remonte de suite, je crois que ce genre de lien magique va nous aider à nous comprendre.

- On y va ?

- Hmm ! Vi !

On se dirige main dans la main à l'infirmerie pour prendre une bonne aspirine, sûr de ne croiser personne vu que les cours ne sont pas encore finis.

- Secret ?

- Ce sera mieux pour le moment.

- Lylia et Lyria vont être heureuses.

- Charlie et Maxime aussi.

- Harry, je crois que tous les trois vous m'avez caché des choses.

Je souris et l'embrasse.

- On verra ça avec eux.

- Oui et y a intérêt !

**A suivre.**

Et voila, ils sont casés.

Je préviens que si vous ne comprenez pas tout sur le lien et tout le reste ce sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres et réellement dans le chapitre 12 donc ben voilà !

**Kisu**


	5. Les ennuies commenceraient ils?

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Alors missi pour vos reviews ainsi que ceux qui me lisent mais qui n'envoient pas de review si toutefois j'intéresse autant de monde

Chapitre légèrement plus court que les autre.

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter.**

**Chapitre 4 : Les ennuis commenceraient-ils ?  
**

Très, très bonne journée. Après notre passage à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh nous a conseillé de prendre l'air, nous sommes sortis près du lac et on s'est assis pour parler. Comme nous étions assez bien cachés par les rochers, personne ne nous a dérangés. Et nous avons roucoulé et surtout parlé de choses et d'autres. J'en ai appris beaucoup sur Draco et j'ai vu que les ragots ne sont rien qu'un tissu de mensonges, ces soi-disant conquêtes, son alliance à Voldemort, tout est faux. Lucius veut que son fils suive le même chemin que lui mais il n'en est pas de même pour Draco. Je crois que ça lui a fait du bien de se confier à moi qui ne suis pas à Serpentard depuis longtemps et donc je n'ai pas la vision du Chef Malfoy. Moi, je lui ai parlé de ma famille moldue mais pas du reste. C'est mon secret, je ne suis pas prêt à lui dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais notre relation est trop jeune, même si les relations durables me laissent septique. Ron et Hermione m'ont fait tellement souffrir, même si au plus profond de mon âme, je sais que Draco ne me blessera pas, j'ai peur quand même que dès qu'il le saura, il ne me tourne le dos.

Ensuite la journée s'est passée en cours à étudier avec lui. Pansy a aussi réussi, on ne sait comment, à faire exploser un coussin qui aurait dû devenir une chaise, pourquoi pas ?

Quand j'y repense, là-haut, de mon arbre, en ce soir de pleine lune, je me dis que les ennuis ne vont pas tarder parce que c'est trop cool. Je déploie mes ailes et parcours le ciel, Shelsy à mes côtés. Je laisse le vent faire voler mes cheveux, j'aime cette sensation, je virevolte au dessus de la forêt, du lac, avant de retrouver ma branche dans le saule cogneur. Je m'y allonge et m'endors en attendant l'aube.

Un gazouillement me fait émerger, je me réveille en m'étirant et je regarde le soleil se lever, c'est si beau mais éphémère. J'ouvre mes ailes et rejoins le château où, vêtu de ma cape d'invisibilité, je retourne à mon dortoir pour prendre une bonne douche. Une fois fait, comme il est toujours aussi tôt, je m'assois sur le bord du lit de Draco et le regarde dormir, il est si calme, si insouciant.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi, et Vincent et Grégory ne sont pas prêts de se lever. Je m'installe sur le côté contre Draco et me laisse voguer au rythme de sa respiration.

- Kyô ?

- Hm mm.

- Il va être l'heure.

- Hm.

- Je suis content pour toi.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'être là Admy.

Il me sourit avant de s'asseoir près de moi et de me caresser la joue.

- Tu sais bien Kyô que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai présent comme un père, comme un frère, comme un ami.

- Je le sais bien.

- Mais tu aimes être rassuré.

Il y a un court silence dans lequel les ronflements des deux garçons prennent place.

- Tu as écrit à Sirius ?

- Non je vais le faire.

Je me lève et dépose un baiser sur le nez de mon aimé puis je m'installe au bureau, la plume à la main. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui écrire ? Avec un peu de chance Dumbledore a intercepté tous les hiboux où il est question des changements de maison pour le bien de tous.

« Sniffle

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard mais je n'ai pas pris le temps de t'écrire ce qui est intolérable, je sais !  
Ici c'est calme pour le moment bien que je pressens quelque chose mais rien de bien défini ! Nous avons Charlie Weasley comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et franchement c'est bien. Charlie et moi sommes amis et on passe du temps ensemble avec Maxime Lander son meilleur ami.  
Voilà, je t'embrasse.  
En espérant que tout ce passe bien pour toi.

HP »

Je plie la lettre quand deux bras m'enlacent et une bouche se pose sur ma joue.

- Tu écris à qui ?

- Sirius.

- Ton parrain ?

- Vi.

- Sinon bien dormi ?

- Vi.

- Je vais prendre une douche et après on va manger.

Il m'embrasse juste au moment où nos deux petites fées entrent.

- Lylia ?

- Lyria ?

Elles se regardent, elles ont parlé en même temps, elles éclatent de rire et viennent voleter autour de nous.

- Qu'ils sont mimi !

- Vous comptiez nous le dire quand ?

- Chut ! Moins fort, personne ne doit le savoir !

Draco avait attrapé Lyria qui haussait un peu trop la voix.

- C'est vrai, désolée Draco.

- Bon, ça fait combien de temps que c'est officiel ?

- Hier, mais comme vous deviez être très occupées, on a pas osé vous déranger. Ajoute malicieusement Draco.

Elles virent au rouge tomate.

- Bon, cette fois, je vais la prendre ma douche !

Draco s'enferme dans la salle de bain, peu de temps après rejoint par Vincent et Gregory à la bourre pour leur rendez-vous avec Pansy, Cindy, Kevin et Blaise.

Au petit-déjeuner, tout le monde est bien calme jusqu'à l'arrivée des hiboux. Hedwige se pose devant moi et dépose une lettre. Je lui donne un bout de bacon, de toute manière, le matin je bois du lait c'est tout et encore plus après avoir volé toute la nuit, je suis habitué au régime de Dudley.

Je déplie la lettre apportée et manque de m'étouffer avec mon verre de lait en voyant de qui elle provient.

- Harry ça va ?

- Oui, oui. Pardon.

Admy, tu vas me le payer, écrire dans mon dos, RRRAAAAHHH ! Ces fantômes ! J'attache celle pour Sirius et ma chouette repart. Je lis mon courrier tranquillement.

« Salut Kyô !

C'est nous ta famille préférée !  
Tu peux pas savoir le mal qu'on a eu pour dénicher du papier et tout et tout. Mais Admy nous a dit que tu étais toujours déprimé, quoi qu'apparemment tes histoires de coeur avancent. Bon ici, on s'ennuie sans notre petit Kyô chéri ! Allez, passe un bon Halloween et nous oublie pas ! »

Je referme la lettre en souriant, ils sont adorables, je me demande comment ils ont pu trouver de quoi écrire et comment ils ont réussi à faire écrire la lettre. Les cas de possessions sont rares de nos jours.

- Harry ?

- Hm.

- Ca va ?

Je fais semblant de faire tomber quelque chose et me baisse pour le ramasser, j'en profite pour murmurer à l'oreille de Draco sensuellement.

- Quand tu es là, toujours !

Il se tend sur sa chaise, j'entends Pansy dire.

- Draco, tu es tout rouge, tout va bien ?

- Oui oui. S'empresse-t-il de répondre.

Je remonte à la surface, un sourire aux lèvres, heureux de mon effet sur le blond. Après le petit-déjeuner, on retrouve Charlie et Maxime à leur chambre. Je frappe, Maxime ouvre en coup de vent, la chemise ouverte, le pantalon guère mieux et la tête humide.

- Baissez-vous !

On exécute et une serviette passe au dessus de nos têtes.

- Abruti, tu l'as fait exprès, y a plus d'eau chaude, t'as tout bloqué ! C'est super gelé. Imbécile ! Crétin !

Il débarque une serviette sur les épaules, un autre autour de la taille en grelottant.

- Non mais qui m'a foutu un crétin pareil !

- Salut Charlie ! Lâchai- je.

- Ah... Salut Harry, Draco. Désolé.

- Pour votre scène de ménage pas grave. Répond Draco.

Les deux adultes se regardent, rougissent de plus belle avant de revenir à nous.

- Euh… Non… Mais… Bredouille Charlie.

J'attrape la main de Draco et Maxime et ferme la porte puis je passe mon bras autour de la taille de mon chéri.

- Arrête de t'enfoncer Charlie.

- Euh… Oui, tu as raison.

Il passe sa main, gêné, dans ses cheveux.

- Vous êtes enfin ensemble ?

- Vip Maxime, depuis hier.

Maxime sourit et enlace à son tour Charlie.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru qu'on allait encore supporter deux célibataires coincés qui se vouent un amour sans faille mais qui ont trop peur de se l'avouer.

- Maxime ?

- Vi Amour.

- L'eau chaude et tout de suite !

Il se prend un léger coup sur la tête avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain et réapparaître peu après.

- Voilà !

Charlie entre dans la salle d'eau sans voir le très mauvais sourire que Maxime arbore, ni le compte à rebours qu'il murmure.

- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

- MAXIME ! TU VAS SOUFRIR !

Après leur engueulade d'amoureux, on s'est installé autour d'une table, chacun collé contre celui qu'il aime pour discuter. Maxime et Charlie nous ont raconté leur rencontre et tout ce qu'il leur est arrivé suite à ça. Je crois que j'ai une autre opinion de Monsieur et Madame Weasley quand on apprend ça, on n'a pas vraiment envie de dire à ses parents qui est notre petit copain. Problème que je n'aurai jamais.

Le reste du temps, on l'a passé à rigoler sur des conneries. Je n'ai jamais vu Draco aussi décontracté que là, même à Serpentard, il essaye de garder une certaine image de lui.  
On bavarde tellement tard, qu'on se dirige ensemble pour dîner.

- Des journée comme ça, j'en voudrais tous les jours ! S'exclame Charlie.

- C'est agréable, on se sent bien avec vous, parce que vous dégagez tellement d'amour l'un pour l'autre.

Maxime et Charlie se stoppent aux paroles du blond.

- Nani ? Demandai- je.

- Tu as dit quoi Draco ?

- Que vous dégagiez beaucoup d'amour.

- Non pas ça.

- Il a dit qu'avec vous on se sentait bien, parce que vous dégagez tellement d'amour l'un pour l'autre.

- Non après ça, ce que tu as murmuré.

- Ca se sent, c'est ça ? Demande Maxime

Draco leur fait face.

- Oui, je sais que Harry le ressent aussi mais quand vous parlez de vos malheurs et de vos instants de bonheur, vous dégagez une sorte d'amour palpable. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'importe les épreuves, vous les passerez toujours ensemble, le contraire est impossible à envisager.

- Draco a raison, je sais que ce n'est pas endroit à discuter de ceci mais vous avez conscience de ce flux magique qui vous entoure quand vous êtes ensemble. Et du fait que peu de personnes ne l'ont puisque Lylia et Lyria n'en ont perçu que deux, le votre et... le notre.

- C'est pour ça qu'on est bien tous les quatre.

- On a une sorte de symbiose d'amour.

- Ce qui est rare.

- Et qui nous rend unique.

Je clos l'échange qu'on a fait avec Draco, Charlie et Maxime nous dévisagent bizarrement puis sourient.

- En effet vous avez bien exposé le problème, 10 points pour Serpentard !

- Et c'est pour cela que je ne peux rester loin de Maxime mais une chose, personne ne doit apprendre ce que vous venez de dire.

- Personne ne le perçoit puisqu'on le cache et c'est étrange que vous l'ayez senti.

- Cependant Lylia et Lyria ont raison, nous devons être les seuls cas de figure, bien que je pense que nous sommes quand même différents.

- Pourquoi ? Demande Draco

- Cela on te l'expliquera un autre jour, là, il faut aller manger.

- A TABLE !

J'attrape la main de Draco et le tire comme si j'étais un gosse vers la salle à manger.

- Allez Draco, j'ai faim. Charlie, Maxime, vous traînez. Veux manger moi !

On se retrouve les derniers à entrer, je dois avoir l'air stupide mais j'en ai marre de ne pas être moi-même, d'être le Harry que tout le monde attend alors, je bouge. Je salue les deux garçons et traîne Draco jusqu'à nos deux places, on est le point principal de vue des autres tables, bien que la notre n'est pas mieux. Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise, ROOO ! Que j'en ai marre qu'on me regarde, je ne suis pas un animal dans un zoo, d'ailleurs Draco s'énerve aussi. Pansy a reculé à côté de lui et moi, Vincent commence à faire de même. Je craque, ils ne peuvent pas manger. Je me lève d'un coup et pose les mains à plat sur la table en faisant sauter les assiettes.

- Et bien je vous en prie, si vous devez nous regarder comme ça toute la soirée, dites-le ! Et croyez-moi, je ne me gênerai pas pour vous faire savoir le fond de ma pensée mais là c'est désagréable, y a rien à voir. Circulez et bouffez, non mais, on est pas l'attraction de l'école !

Ça fait du bien mais le plus drôle c'est que comme dans le train, nos voix se sont unies et on a dit la même chose, mot pour mot en même temps avec les même gestes. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on cherche ce qui nous arrive. On se rassoit ensemble et on commence à manger.

- Les garçons ?

- Quoi ! En coeur.

- Non rien ! Pansy retourne à son assiette et petit à petit la salle se remet à vivre sans nous, enfin, j'ai croisé les regards à la table des Gryffondors et oui, j'ai changé.

o

Noir

Rouge

Ténèbres

Sombre

Mort

Mal

Brûle

Sang

Trop de sang

Cette lumière

Non !

DRACO !

Je me relève d'un coup, en sueur, de longues traînées d'eau s'écoulent de mes yeux. J'ai peur, je pleure, j'ai mal, je récupère mon souffle, arg ! Mes côtes ! Je porte mes doigts à ma bouche, c'est visqueux, j'ai un goût amer, écoeurant. Je frissonne et me recroqueville adossé au mur.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? J'ai si mal ! Mon coeur va se briser ! J'ai mal, mal, sang, sang, sang, mort.

Je répète cette phrase inlassablement. J'ai froid, je sens une présence mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ne rien voir, toujours en proie à l'horreur de ce rêve. Deux bras m'enlacent, une odeur familière.

- Froid, mal, si peur.

- Chut… Je suis là… Chut…

Ce n'est pas Admy, il n'a pas cette odeur et puis il y a cette chaleur.

- Draco ?

- Oui, c'est moi, chut.

Je m'accroche à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait, je pleure tellement et puis j'ai si froid.

- Ne me laissez pas, j'ai froid, ne partez pas, pas seul, s'il vous plait...

Je me rendors dans ces bras, sur ces mots, entendant juste une voix comme un doux murmure.

- Je suis là, je ne pars pas, dors maintenant.

Je bouge difficilement, je sens quelque chose de différent de d'habitude mais je suis bien. Je lève la tête et tombe sur deux yeux bleu-gris inquiets, je me calfeutre un peu plus, des ronflements me parviennent, il doit être encore tôt. Une main me caresse le dos, pas de mot, la simple présence de l'autre suffit. Les explications viendront plus tard, bien plus tard. Il sait que Vincent et Gregory vont me le demander alors il ne le fait pas. Il se contente de me protéger en me gardant dans ses bras, comme un frère aux yeux des autres, comme mon meilleur ami et comme mon petit ami pour moi. On reste comme ça, le temps que les deux autres se réveillent, ce qu'ils ne tardent pas à faire. Ils ne viennent pas et vont directement à la douche, me laissant encore un peu de temps, je sais que je vais devoir quitter ma cage de verre mais encore un peu. Ils sortent, Draco ne bouge pas.

- Je vais me laver, tu restes là.

Pas de réponse.

- J'en ai pour dix minutes.

Toujours rien.

Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et s'en va me reposant doucement sur le lit. Dès que sa présence me quitte, je sens un grand vide, je frissonne, je vois ce que voulait dire Charlie. « Je ne peux pas être trop longtemps loin de lui » Admy s'empresse une fois seul de prendre sa place.

- J'ai pensé que sa présence serait mieux que la mienne.

Silence.

- Encore un rêve dû à ton Yumemi.

Hochement de tête.

- Je tenais à te dire que ton sceau s'est brisé un court instant mais je te l'ai reposé rapidement pour tes cheveux du moins donc évite de croiser des regards avant sauf dans le noir, quoiqu'ils doivent briller.

- Arigatô.

- Je suis là pour ça.

Draco sort de la salle de bain et vient près de moi. Admy s'en va. Il me prend la main, je le suis comme un enfant qui ne connaît rien, il me laisse dans la salle de bain devant une douche en marche.

- La température est bonne, tes vêtements sont sur le siège.

Il ferme la porte, j'enlève mes habits, aidé par Admy qui m'a suivi puis il m'installe sous le jet chaud. Je me décontracte d'un coup, tombe à genoux en pleurant, mes cheveux bruns s'éparpillent autour de moi et bouche l'évacuation. J'entends des bruits contre la porte mais je ne les laisserai pas entrer. Je me laisse aller, l'eau me recouvre les jambes et ma peau laisse place à de petites écailles rouges mordorées. Je reste ainsi un petit moment puis l'eau se fait rare, Admy l'a coupé. Dès que ma queue a disparu, il me relève et me frotte énergiquement avant de m'habiller, je fais tout ça mécaniquement.

Je me place devant le lavabo, je natte mes cheveux et pose le sceau, je fais revenir mes yeux comme avant et me passe un bon coup d'eau froide sur le visage. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse abattre, même s'il est rare de pouvoir changer ces rêves, celui-là ne se réalisera pas, Draco ne mourra pas, je le protégerai, j'en fais le serment.

Je sors déterminé de la salle de bain. Un coup d'oeil à mes camarades, ils me sourient, je le leur rends avant de les rejoindre. Leur silence me rassure, je passe à côté d'eux.

- Merci

On retrouve Pansy et les autres pour le petit déjeuner, cette journée d'Halloween commence bien.

**A suivre…**

Je vais me faire tuer. Je sais, la fin est monstrueuse, on me l'a fait remarquer... Mais bon, faut bien un peu de piquant de temps en temps, je trouve que les chapitres d'avant finissaient trop bien ! Alors que va-t-il arriver à Draco ? Que réserve la nuit d'Halloween ?

Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain épisode des aventures de Winnie l'ourson et le pot de miel disparu ! XD

**Kisu**


	6. Halloween: Fête des morts

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Alors missi pour vos reviews ainsi que ceux qui me lisent mais qui n'envoient pas de review si toutefois j'intéresse autant de monde

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter.**

**Chapitre 5 : Halloween : Fête des morts.  
**

Lorsqu'on arrive dans la Grande Salle, c'est le choc, pire que d'habitude, avant on avait les citrouilles volantes et à présent les murs sont carrément oranges, il y a des guirlandes de potirons, des trucs qui clignotent partout et nous sommes que le matin.

- C'est écoeurant ! Lâche Pansy en faisant semblant de vomir.

- Beurk !

Gregory recrache le contenu de son gobelet.

- C'est du jus de potiron.

- Et regardez, de la confiture de citrouille, des morceaux de citrouilles, des filets de courges.

- Ils veulent notre mort à tous ! S'écrit Pansy

Le directeur entre un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est comme dans mon rêve même si, de la journée, je n'ai vu que des brides surtout ce qui ne me concerne pas comme une Poufsouffle déclarant sa flamme à un Serdaigle, mais là je dois dire qu'en vrai c'est pire.

- Monsieur le Directeur, c'est quoi ce cirque ? Demande Draco autant de bonne humeur que moi.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez bien dormi ?

- Non ! Alors si vous vouliez bien vous expliquer !

- Draco a raison ! Où sont passés les tartines, le bacon, les oeufs...

- Mademoiselle Parkinson, Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'aimez pas les légumes oranges ?!

- NON !

- Ceci est d'un très mauvais goût Monsieur le Directeur ! Dis-je en me levant à mon tour.

Il croise mon regard fatigué mais dur et glacial, digne d'un Serpentard. Je m'attire le regard des autres tables ainsi que celui des professeurs. Depuis quand le gentil petit Harry se rebelle-t-il contre le directeur ? Voilà en gros ce qu'on peut entendre.

- Monsieur Potter, étant à Halloween, vous aurez un petit-déjeuner digne de cette fête.

Les autres élèves font savoir leur désaccord mais le directeur ne fait rien. Dans tous les cas, il est hors de question que je boive cette mixture infâme. L'année dernière, j'ai bien réussi à téléporter un balai alors une bouteille de lait et quelques tartines ça devrait être possible. Draco a compris ce que je fais et on se retrouve tous les deux à effectuer ce sort, du coup la table se retrouve couverte de nourriture. N'oublions pas de remercier Charlie de nous avoir appris et perfectionné ce sort.

- Harry ! Draco ! Comment avez-vous fait ?

- C'est le sort que tu as utilisé contre le dragon ? Trop fort !

Je lance un regard au directeur, accompagné d'un magnifique sourire. Au moins un petit-déjeuner correct.

o

Les cours sont impossibles. En potion, on crée de l'engrais à citrouille; en métamorphose, je vous laisse deviner en quoi les rats doivent être transformés; en botanique, on cueille des citrouilles.  
Enfin arrive le déjeuner, enfin non, je crois que c'est le pire, ça je ne l'avais pas vu cette nuit. Donc, soupe de potiron, steak accompagné de morceaux de citrouilles sautés avec une sauce orange donc de potiron ou citrouille et de la purée de ce fichu légume, dessert yaourt ou glace, le goût, pas trop le choix. Et bien sûr, aucune possibilité de changer le menu, Dumbledore a pris les devants.  
Heureusement qu'on a étude ensuite. Je me laisse tomber sur un fauteuil dans la bibliothèque, Draco dépose une pile de livres devant moi avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Pansy et Cindy travaillent plus loin, Vincent, Grégory, Blaise et Kevin sont restés dans la salle commune et nous, on fait notre devoir, pour le cours de défense, sur les vampires et parallèlement les démons, quelle chance !

Draco travaille consciencieuse sur le sujet, heureusement qu'il doit être fait à deux, c'est plus rapide mais j'ai un tout petit problème, je ne supporte pas de dire du mal des démons et c'est ce qu'on trouve le plus souvent sur eux, après tout j'en suis bien un.

- Harry, cesse de tourner les pages sans les lire.

- Hum.

J'émerge complètement, euh oui, il a pas tord, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, je ferme le livre et me couche dessus, au moins, là, il sert d'oreiller.

- Harry !

- Hum.

- Tu ne va pas bien et ne me dis pas le contraire.

- Raaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ! Tu m'énerves à tout ressentir aussi !

Je fais de grands gestes avant d'envoyer le livre plus loin et d'en prendre trois autres où je sais qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant pour aller les reposer. Je me lève et je vais dans la bonne rangée, plutôt éloignée et très peu fréquentée. Je repose les livres, kuso ! Je suis trop petit, marre ! Un corps chaud se colle au mien et un bras plus long me prend les livres et les pose.

- Pas la peine de t'énerver, demande-moi.

Je m'adosse contre son torse et ses bras passent autour de ma taille.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sa voix est douce et murmurée à mon oreille, je revois mon rêve en accéléré et je me resserre contre lui.

- Je... je ne veux pas te perdre, Draco. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

- C'est bizarre n'est-ce pas ?

- Nani ?

- Le fait qu'en deux mois, on soit devenu si proche et que l'on soit en telle symbiose.

- Hum.

- Moi je trouve ça agréable de ressentir à quel point tu m'aimes et de pouvoir être là dès que tu as besoin d'aide.

- Draco... je...

- Chut…

Il me fait passer face à lui et m'embrasse, je le laisse faire avant de prendre les commandes du baiser. Un bruit me fait tout arrêter, pfffff ! Ce n'est qu'Admy.

- Kyô, il faut y aller. Sinon, c'est Pansy qui va venir.

Je souris et reviens à mon Amour

- On y va ?

- Oui. Me répond-t-il suavement.

On retourne à nos places avec quelques livres et à la fin de la deuxième heure, on a presque clos le sujet. Je me suis occupé des démons en préférant omettre quelques détails à Draco qui ne seront pas vitaux au devoir mais pour moi et mon secret oui.  
Pour la dernière heure, on a histoire de la magie, je vais pouvoir récupérer ma nuit.  
Au fur et à mesure que le cours avance, les ronflements se font entendre et je dois dire que je somnole même beaucoup, légèrement installé sur l'épaule de Draco, personne ne trouve cela bizarre puisque de nombreuses personnes ont opté la même pose . Je crois que l'histoire des citrouilles magiques barbe tout le monde. Non mais sans blague, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de savoir qu'une sorcière qui exerçait la magie noire, a décidé de jeter un sort sur des citrouilles et qu'après elles ont attaqué un village et l'ont ravagé ? Ce fut la guerre des citrouilles, y a des dingues partout.

o

Tout le monde passe par les dortoirs avant d'aller manger car cette nuit c'est Halloween et une bonne douche ne fera de mal à personne. Mes trois colocataires passent avant moi, je reste seul dans la chambre avec Admy qui semble un peu préoccupé.

- Tu le fais maintenant ?

- Hai, dès que la salle d'eau est libre.

- Bien.

Je ferme les yeux en attendant qu'ils sortent, me remémorant le rite, j'ai caché une bougie, de l'encens et des galets dans mes vêtements. Normalement il faudrait que je le fasse en plein air, mais bon, je fais comme je peux, du moment que ça marche.  
Les garçons sortent, je prends la place et bloque toutes les issues par un sort, vivants et morts ne peuvent entrer. J'insonorise la salle, je dépose la bougie noire au centre du pentagramme que j'ai tracé avec les galets puis j'allume l'encens en murmurant un sort de purification.  
Je descelle mes cheveux, retire ma robe de sorcier. Je prend ma douche rapidement, le temps que l'encens embaume toute la pièce. Je m'agenouille ensuite, et j'allume la bougie. La salle de bain est dans le noir et seule la flamme m'éclaire. Je fais apparaître mon épée et m'entaille la main.

_Par mon sang  
Par ma vie  
Par cette nuit d'Halloween  
Entendez mon appel_

Je trace un pentagramme sur le dos de mes deux mains avec mon propre sang puis j'en laisse tomber une goutte au sol

_En cette nuit de fête  
En ce lieu magique  
Que mon appel soit entendu  
Que ce sang fa__ss__e office d'offrande_

Je me lève, range l'épée et je joins mes deux mains, le majeur et l'index levés en signe de prière.

_Par mon sang  
Par ma vie  
Par ce rite  
En cette nuit d'Halloween  
Que toute__s__ créatures  
Mes amis, mes compagnons  
Soyez bénis et recevez  
Cet appel  
Par cette cérémonie  
Je vous offre cette nuit  
Par mon sang  
Je vous offre ma bénédiction  
En tant que shaman  
Je vous accorde  
Cette fête qui est la votre_

Je m'agenouille de nouveau devant la bougie et la souffle. Je reste un instant dans le noir, savourant un des rares rites que je pratique qui soit considéré comme de la magie noire  
Quand je sens que l'atmosphère s'est allégée, j'allume la lumière d'un claquement de doigt et je me place devant la glace. Mes yeux sont fendus tirant sur le rubis plus que l'émeraude, mes cheveux tombent en une cascade brune autour de moi, mes deux canines se sont allongées, ainsi que mes oreilles plus longues et pointues qui sortent de mes mèches ébènes.

- Voilà ce que tu es Harry, un être noir, sombre que la nuit appelle, que les ténèbres veulent pour elles seules mais jamais je ne les rejoindrai, ce mage pathétique et ces mangemorts, j'ai quelqu'un à protéger, plus que tout, plus que ma vie et rien ne m'en empêchera.

Je passe mes mains sous l'eau, les pentagrammes ne s'effaceront qu'à minuit, j'enfile des gants sans doigts, je me fringue convenablement et fais disparaître mon matériel avant de me faire reprendre une apparence normale.

- Harry magne-toi !

- J'arrive Draco !

Un dernier regard au miroir

- Ce soir, je te protégerai mon Amour

Je sors de la salle d'eau tranquillement faisant signe à Admy qu'il peut partir vadrouiller.  
Cette nuit est à lui.  
Draco me pique un baiser avant de me dépêcher pour retrouver les autres dans la salle commune.  
Cette nuit est aussi la mienne

o

On entre dans la Grande Salle en fête, encore plus décorée qu'au matin, le ciel rayonne d'éclairs, l'orage gronde, les éléments se déchaînent, la nuit commence.  
On s'installe comme à notre habitude, je suis sûr de moi, je sais d'où le coup va partir, seul le dénouement je ne le connais pas.  
Dumbledore entre le sourire aux lèvres suivi des professeurs, Maxime et Charlie semblent légèrement tendus, ils ont dû le sentir, le prédateur caché dans la pièce, pauvres petites proies que nous sommes.  
Le directeur se lève.

- Bien, comment avez-vous trouvé cette charmante journée ?

- Nulle à chier ! Répond Draco

- Merci de nous faire part avec tant de force et d'émotion vos sentiments, Monsieur Malfoy.

- Mais tout l'honneur est pour moi Monsieur le Directeur. Continue ironiquement mon aimé.

- Autre chose ?

- Oui pitié, plus de ces légumes oranges !

Tout le monde éclate de rire à la remarque de Ron, moi je me fais tout petit pour pouvoir repérer le mouvement qui le trahira.  
Qui est le chasseur ? Qui est le chassé ?

La soirée se déroule comme tous les ans, tout le monde s'amuse, il y a des montagnes de bonbons et autres sucreries, tout est à la fête.  
J'échange quelques regards avec Maxime, je me suis trompé, Charlie doit bien sentir quelque chose mais le châtain me dit qu'il ne sait rien. Draco aussi est tendu mais je pense que c'est plutôt parce que moi je le suis.

- Harry ?

- Hum.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oui mais ne t'en occupe pas, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant que Peeves entre en hurlant.

- Il y a un problème au troisième étage !

- Peeves encore une de vos mauvaises blagues ? Demande Rusard

- Non, je vous jure, il y a des ombres bizarres qui se baladent dans le château !

Je baisse ma défense, ça c'est ma cérémonie, rien de grave, quelques esprits libérés pour la nuit, pas bien méchant ces bébêtes-là, à raison de ne pas les chercher.

- Monsieur Weasley, allez voir avec Monsieur Lander. Lâche McGonagall.

Maxime se lève et se tourne vers Dumbledore.

- Monsieur, je ne crois pas que ce soit utile, Peeves a dû croiser un quelconque esprit libéré en cette nuit.

- Mais... mais… mais…

- Mais si le directeur le souhaite, dans ce cas, si ce ne sont pas de simples esprits, je préférerais que chacun rejoigne sa tour et s'il s'avérait que ce n'était qu'un canular.

Maxime envoie un regard à Peeves qui en dit long sur ces intentions. Un coup de tonnerre vient appuyer ses dires, l'atmosphère devient de plus en plus lourde.

- Mr Lander a raison que chaque maison rejoigne ses quartiers, accompagnée de leur directeur de maison.

Deuxième coup de tonnerre.

Mauvais signe.

- Que les deuxièmes années et premières années soient mises entre les autres, les dernières années, vous vous éparpillez dans le rang.

Troisième coup de tonnerre.

Pathétique, on n'aura pas le temps de sortir.

- Poufsouffle en premier.

La troupe sort.

- Serdaigle.

Le défilé continue.  
Le directeur attend que le silence soit revenu pour faire sortir les deux tables restantes et bien sûr nous en dernier.

- Gryffondor.

Quatrième coup, cette fois, l'éclair s'écrase au milieu de la salle, là où aurait dû se trouver les Serdaigles.  
Le cauchemar commence.

- Serpentard sous les tables.

Je me suis levé et je hurle les ordres que je me suis vu donner cette nuit puis je me penche vers Draco.

- Quoi qu'il se passe, ne sors pas. Promets !

Draco me dévisage perdu.

- PROMETS !

- Oui.

Je me relève

- Maxime !

Signe de tête au ciel

- Je m'en occupe !

Il dit deux mots à Charlie et à eux deux, ils montent une faible barrière sur les Gryffondors qui courent pour aller sous les tables. Je rejoins les professeurs.

- Harry, vas sous la table ! Ordonne le professeur McGonagall.

- Pour faire tuer mes camarades.

- Harry a raison, c'est trop dangereux.

- Professeur McGonagall !

Et voilà, il manquait Hermione-je-sais-tout et son chien-chien Ron.

- Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Weasley retournez sous la table.

- Non !

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Non qu'il ne bouge surtout pas, il est là.

- Oui et c'est un mangemort.

La mince silhouette se découpe dans l'ombre des murs, elle regarde à droite puis à gauche et enfin nous.

- Depuis quand le chasseur se montre-t-il devant le chassé ? Demandai-je ironiquement.

- Depuis que le chasseur est devenu le chassé Monsieur Potter.

Il sourit, seul le bas de son visage est visible, le reste est caché par son capuchon.

- Mangemort de haut niveau, Voldemort n'envoie pas n'importe qui.

- Monsieur Lander, je présume, votre réputation vous précède mais je n'aurais jamais cru vous trouvez ici, ni en compagnie de Monsieur Weasley. Il fallait si attendre que les nouveaux professeurs de défense soient des aurors.

Tu m'étonnes qu'ils soient aurors, ils ont tout pour l'être, la force et l'intelligence. Il tend la main et un mur transparent apparaît nous séparant des professeurs. Bon calculons, je ne dois pas faire comme dans le futur que j'ai vu sinon Draco sera blessé, le problème c'est Hermione et Ron.

- Bien le temps que Dumbledore trouve la bonne formule, nous allons nous occuper de vous petits aurors.

Une autre vitre apparaît. Réfléchir, réfléchir, la faille du mur, non ne pas chercher de ce côté-là, alors de quel côté ? Mon regard se pose sur le ciel, mais oui !

- Hermione !

- Oui ?

- Occupe-toi de Ron !

- Hein ?

Un autre mur s'interpose entre nous et chaque glace se teinte de manière à nous isoler. Je suis dans un cube, seul le haut n'est pas fermé.

- Tu es à ma merci, personne ne te sauvera.

Je reçois je ne sais quel sort de plein fouet et je m'écrase contre la vitre, je me relève et fais un geste de la main, la foudre s'abat à ses pieds.

- Comment ?

- Tu crois être le seul à connaître ce sort, tu te trompes.

- Intéressant, tu es coriace.

- On me le dit souvent. Niack ! Mais je vais le prendre comme un compliment.

Un autre éclair tombe en déchirant le bas de sa robe puis encore un le blessant au bras.

- Assez joué ! Doloris !

Il me percute et je tombe à genoux mes lunettes au sol, je pousse un cri de douleur, j'ai mal, je vois à peine tellement la douleur me vrille le ventre.

- Tu vas crever !

Il lève sa baguette un filet de lumière me parvient.

- HARRY !

Le cri me fait ouvrir les yeux d'un coup, une petite tête blonde se jette devant moi les bras en croix, prend le coup et tombe inanimé dans mes bras, un mince filet de sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres.

Le rêve

Non !

Le sang

Non !

La lumière

Non !

Draco

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !

Je hurle tout mon désespoir, je devais le protéger, il ne peux pas être mort, ressaisis-toi, il est juste évanoui, oui c'est ça, il va ouvrir les yeux et je vais plonger dans deux océans gris. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les rêves se réalisent ? Pourquoi ? Draco je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux.

- Quel imbécile !

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir reconnu Draco, je ne vais pas tergiverser-la-dessus.

- Ha... Harry...

- Draco… Chut ne parle pas…

- Désolé je n'… ai pas tenu... ma promesse... mais tu avais tellement mal...

- Chut dors maintenant.

Il ferme les yeux et se rendort, je passe une langue sur ma lèvre fendue, la colère est au plus haut.

- Tu as eu tord de t'en prendre à lui.

- Pas fais exprès, ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tes amis s'interposent.

- Non c'est vrai mais tu as mal choisi ton jour.

Je retire mes gants, tout en gardant Draco contre moi.

- Ou plutôt... ta nuit.

Un bon nombre d'esprits m'entourent, eux qui ne sont pas visibles, le sont à présent, car cette nuit est la leur et c'est moi qui la leur ai offerte.

- Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais mener la danse !

Trois éclairs s'écrasent d'un coup, ce sera le rythme, le rythme de la danse qui me mènera à la victoire et lui à sa perte.

- Maintenant ! Que tout commence !

Les esprits attaquent sans relâche, je les guide ne lâchant pas mon Amour, jamais je ne le laisserai, je n'ai pas pu le protéger, c'est donc que je suis trop faible, dans ce cas je deviendrai fort pour lui.

Les esprits m'entourent, j'admire leur travail, le mage noir a perdu son sourire et n'est plus dans un très bon état.

- Potter... espèce de...

- De quoi ?

- MEURS !

- JAMAIS !

Les esprits attaquent simultanément avec la foudre mais avant que ça ne le touche, il s'évapore.

- On se reverra Harry Potter !

- Oui, et je te tuerai ! Tu m'entends, je te tuerai !

Les vitres disparaissent, les esprits aussi et mes marques, il est minuit.

- Arigatô…

Je me laisse tomber au sol, la tête de Draco sur mes genoux.

- Quant à toi, je t'avais dit de rester sous la table, Serpentard no Baka ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Harry ! Mon dieu Draco !

- Il va bien Charlie, une bonne nuit de sommeil, quelques bandages et une bonne pommade et le tout sera réglé.

- Il faut l'emmener chez Madame Pomfresh ! Insiste McGonagall

- Non le mangemort est encore dans le château même s'il n'attaquera pas cette nuit, je préfère que Draco soit au dortoir, il sera mieux protégé qu'à l'infirmerie, ne ?

- Harry a raison, Minerva. Les tours abritant les maisons sont bien mieux sécurisées. Maxime, Charlie, Severus, vous les raccompagnez. Et Minerva, occupez-vous, avec Hagrid et Rusard, des Gryffondors. Vous me rejoindrez ensuite ici pour une fouille complète du château.

Charlie prend Draco sur son dos et Maxime me hisse sur le sien, je me laisse aller, nos amis nous rejoignent mais ne demandent rien, je les remercie du regard. Quant à Hermione et Ron et bien, ils ont rejoint leur maison.

o

Une fois à domicile, nos deux aurors et l'ex-mangemort rajoutent un tas de barrières, Vincent et Gregory sont déjà endormis et ronflent quand ils finissent.

- Voilà, tout est ok, dormez bien.

Severus quitte le dortoir, Maxime et Charlie se tournent vers moi.

- Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin pour te soigner et t'occuper de ton petit blessé dans la salle de bain.

- Et ne te fais pas de souci, ces deux-là ne sont pas près de se réveiller.

Les deux adultes me laissent à leur tour sur cette phrase, je souris en comprenant le sens. J'ai trop la flemme de me changer. Je lance un sort de nettoyage et de soin sur Draco et moi, nous voilà propre et pansé pour la nuit, plus de sang.  
Je m'allonge aux côtés de mon blessé, instinctivement il m'enlace, je passe mes deux bras autour de son cou.

- Koi, oyasumi.

Il sourit, il a dû m'entendre, il me murmure d'une voix sortie d'un songe comme pour faire écho à ma phrase.

- Bonne nuit Amour.

Je m'endors dans ses bras, exténué mais heureux que tout soit fini et surtout que mon Draco soit en vie.

**A suivre…**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

BONNE ANNEE et tout ce qui va avec !

**Kisu **

**Ps** : Le rite est inventé par mes bons soins, vous ne le retrouverez donc nulle part ailleurs !


	7. Bague et Quidditch

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier. 

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si. 

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Alors missi pour vos reviews ainsi que ceux qui me lisent mais qui n'envoient pas de review.

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter. **

**Chapitre 6 : Bague et Quidditch.**

Une douce chaleur me réveille doucement. La première chose que je remarque, c'est que je ne suis pas dans une position logique pour dormir. J'ouvre les yeux. En effet ma tête repose sur les jambes de Draco et ses doigts jouent avec mes mèches brunes. Il doit être adossé au mur. Je soupire de bien être.

- Harry.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps.

- Assez pour dire que j'aime te regarder dormir.

Je rosis légèrement, sa main caresse ma joue avant d'y déposer un baiser. Je me relève pour lui faire face.

- Draco, ne fais plus jamais ça.

- Quoi ? M'interposer ? Oh que si je le ferai et le referai parce que je t'aime et tu sais ce que valent les paroles d'un Malfoy.

Son assurance est déroutante, il émane de lui une aura de force, de sensualité, de prédateur. Harry, ressaisis-toi !

- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

- Et alors, je serais mort dans tes bras en te sauvant, qu'aurais-je pu demander de mieux ?

- Et moi tu y as pensé ?

Il pose son doigt sous mon oeil et essuie la larme qui s'apprêtait à couler.

- Non sur le coup ça m'a paru évident, je te sentais en danger, tu avais mal, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai agi.

- Si tu étais mort, qu'aurais-je fais ? HEIN, dis-le moi !

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas.

Il m'embrasse tendrement et m'attire dans ses bras. Je pleure sans bruit.

- N'y pense plus, cela ne s'est pas produit alors on le saura pas.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures Draco !

- Et c'est de même pour moi, ce qui nous lie est peut-être magique mais mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères. Au fur et à mesure nous nous connaîtrons mieux et nous n'aurons plus de secret l'un pour l'autre.

- Je t'aime Draco, je t'aime tant, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel pour personne même pour Cho. Finalement, je crois que pour elle, c'était plus fraternel et toi, je ne sais pas comment le dire, c'est si...

- Chut ne le dis pas si tu ne le peux pas, il y a des choses qui n'ont pas besoin de mot.

Je me calfeutre un peu plus contre lui, laissant la douce magie nous envahir et ainsi nous apaiser. Après un long silence où personne n'a parlé, je me résouds à le casser.

- Bon, il va falloir bouger, je ne pense pas que les profs aient interrompu les cours pour ça.

- Vas-y le premier.

- Merci.

Je me lève, dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et entre dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements propres. Je laisse l'eau nettoyer les souvenirs de la bataille d'hier, la nuit que j'ai passé avec Draco m'a soulagé, ça doit être pour ça que Maxime me l'a proposé en endormant les deux autres, ils devaient le savoir. Je me panse rapidement et avant d'enfiler ma chemise, je tombe sur Admy, la tête baissée.

- Admy ?

Il apparaît et me regarde étrangement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Kyô ces... ces pansements, je suis désolé, je n'étais pas là...

Je me jette dans ses bras et on se ramasse au sol.

- Tais-toi, ce n'est rien, cette nuit était la tienne, tu n'avais pas à être avec moi.

- Mais...

- J'ai dit stop maintenant, dis-moi plutôt, tu t'es bien amusé ?

Il vire au rouge, tant qu'il soit possible pour un fantôme, c'est-à-dire gris foncé. Hm, hm, je crois que oui ! Penser à le taquiner de temps en temps. Je finis de m'habiller et laisse la place à Draco qui a profité de ce temps libre pour réveiller les deux autres.  
Je regarde Vincent et Gregory préparer leurs affaires avant de prendre la place de mon petit blond.

- Tu m'aides ?

Je souris et lui fait son bandage autour des côtes. Le choc qu'il a reçu a dû lui en fêler une, il se remettra vite, il sera guéri pour le match contre Serdaigle dans deux semaines. En finissant d'accrocher la bande, je dépose mes lèvres sur sa nuque pour un doux baiser et le laisse enfiler sa chemise ensuite.

Dès que tout le monde est prêt, on rejoint la Grande Salle où tout a été soigneusement remis en place. On s'assoit dans le silence. Avec ce qui c'est passé hier soir, tu m'étonnes que personne ne parle. Je croise le regard d'Hermione et Ron, je n'ai pas encore eu de discussion avec eux mais je pense que cela ne va pas tarder. Je soupire.

- Ca va Harry ?

- Hum.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, à part Draco, nous on ne décode pas tes espèces de bruits.

- Gomen Pansy, je disais que oui ça allait, je songeais c'est tout.

- Ou la, si tu te mets à songer, je ne te dérange plus.

Pansy fait de grands gestes de désespoir, on éclate de rire juste quand les professeurs entrent dans leur regard on peut lire en gros « Depuis quand les Serpentards détendent-ils l'atmosphère ? ». Mais on s'en fiche, nous allons changer les moeurs. Snape nous sourit, Charlie et Maxime ont l'air fatigué, ils ont dû fouiller le château une bonne partie de la nuit. Dumbledore réclame l'attention.

- Je crois que toutes les maisons sont au courant qu'un mangemort s'était introduit dans l'école hier soir. Nous avons fouillé le château durant toute la nuit et renforcé les barrières magiques, cette personne ne doit plus se trouver en ces murs en ce moment.

Gros soupir de soulagement.

- Cependant, et oui il y a un cependant, je ne veux trouver personne seul dans le parc ou même accompagné. Seulement pour les cours de soins il vous sera permis mais vous vous y rendrez avec Monsieur Lander ou Monsieur Weasley. Si l'un des deux n'est pas là, vous restez dans le hall. Personne non plus la nuit hors des dortoirs jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ceci n'est dit pour les préfets.

- Les entraînements de Quidditch ? Demanda Angelina.

- Ah ! Oui bon problème Miss Johnson, le match Serdaigle/Serpentard ne sera pas reporté et donc vous préviendrez vos deux professeurs de défense pour que l'un vous accompagne lors de vos entraînements. Seules les deux équipes préparant le match seront autorisées à sortir.

Je regarde Maxime et Charlie, je crois qu'ils doivent remercier intérieurement Dumbledore.

- Ces règles sont valables pour tous, il n'y aura pas d'exception. Je tiens aussi à ce que ça ne sorte pas de ces lieux, aucun hibou sur l'attaque manquée, sur les changements de maison et surtout sur la présence de deux aurors dans l'établissement.

Un regard discret à Ron et Ginny, ils ne sont toujours pas habitués à ce que leur frangin soit auror. Je donne un léger coup de coude à Draco et lui montre les deux Gryffondors, il sourit. Dumbledore s'assoit et tout le monde mange.

Premier cours de la journée, métamorphose.

- Vous allez me transformez votre coussin en bague.

- En bague ?

- Oui Monsieur Malfoy, une bague dorée avec votre prénom gravé dessus. Ouvrez votre livre page 116 et exercez vous.

Hermione est la première à réussir, moi, je dois aider Draco qui n'est pas très doué dans cette matière. Je lui explique et on lance le sort en même temps. Le coussin se change en un joli anneau doré, je le prends et regarde la gravure, je manque de m'étouffer de rire et Draco à côté n'est guère mieux.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire Messieurs ? Allez j'attends.

- Rien professeur je vous assure.

- Pourquoi ririons-nous ?

- Cessez vos enfantillages tous les deux, montrez-moi vos bagues.

Un miracle et vite, Kamisama sauvez-nous !

- Excusez-moi.

- Professeur Snape ?

- Le directeur voudrait voir Messieurs Potter et Malfoy.

Merci mon Dieu !

- Mais et mon cours ?

- Je vois qu'ils ont parfaitement réussi, alors.

On se lève glissant chacun la bague dans sa poche. On sort. La dernière chose que je vois c'est Neville courant après son anneau qui volette à l'aide de deux petites ailes de plumes.  
Snape en tant que notre responsable nous emmène jusqu'à la statue menant au bureau de Dumbledore. En chemin, il entame la discussion.

- Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi le Professeur McGonagall vous réprimandait ?

- Parce qu'on riait. Répond mon .

- Et pourquoi Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Parce que notre... métamorphose a légèrement raté.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui.

J'admire le talent de Draco pour parler à Snape. On arrive.

- Nutella.

Je ravale un fou rire. Qui aurait cru que le directeur de Poudlard connaissait le Nutella, pâte à tartiner moldue ? On monte jusqu'à son bureau où il nous accueille.

- Les enfants, vous voilà enfin. Je vous en prie, venez vous asseoir.

Draco, après avoir fait le tour de la salle, prend place à mes côtés dans un grand fauteuil. Dumbledore en face de nous à son bureau, change d'expression, il devient plus sérieux.

- Vous devez deviner de quoi je veux vous parler car certains points restent flous. Tout d'abord, Harry, je t'ai trouvé bien sûr de toi, tu semblais tout savoir ou presque.

Je garde mon calme, je me vois mal lui dire « Oh vous savez, c'est normal, je suis Yumemi, j'avais vu que Draco manquerait de se faire tuer » non je pense pas.

- J'ai croisé le regard de Maxime durant le dîner, je me sentais épié, il m'a fait signe quand l'attaque a commencée et j'ai pris les choses en main.

Il ne semble pas très convaincu et moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais il s'en contentera comme toujours.

- Bien ensuite, deux choses me gênent. Comment étant dans un cube fermé qu'aucune magie n'a réussi à briser, tu as pu entrer, Draco, car tu étais sous la table avec tes camarades et donc en dehors ?

Je n'y avais pas songé, c'est vrai. Mais bon, la réponse n'est que trop évidente, c'est la magie qui nous lie et sa volonté de m'aider, c'est pour ça que je ne pourrai jamais le protéger car l'amour est imprévisible.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai vu une sorte de faille, juste assez grande pour un ado, j'y suis entré et là, Harry était par terre, j'ai pas réfléchi, un ami était en danger. Peut-être que les Gryffondors sont loyaux mais les Serpentards ne sont pas des couards et ne laissent pas un ami dans le besoin.

Oh le gros mensonge du début mais la fin était magnifique, digne de mon petit dragon.

- Et la dernière chose, comment t'es-tu débarrassé du mangemort Harry ?

Secret défense Papy.

- Je dois dire que j'ai été un peu aidé, la prochaine fois il choisira mieux sa nuit, croyez-moi et Maxime et Charlie seront mieux parés. Comme moi.

Je lance un regard à Draco qui en dit long sur sa tentative de sauvetage. Snape se lève et demande à mon petit copain de le suivre et de nous laisser. La porte claque et je me retrouve seul avec Dumbledore, son visage s'adoucit.

- Alors Harry, tu te sens mieux à Serpentard ?

- Oui l'ambiance est chaleureuse et j'ai des amis.

- J'ai vu ça, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini et souvent Cindy et Kevin Silla nos deux jumeaux. Et je n'oublie pas Charlie Weasley et Maxime Lander.

Il fait une courte pause et reprend.

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien, ça se voit même si tu ne manges toujours pas assez. Tu sembles moins fatigué et ta venue a changé les Serpentards.

- Non ils ont toujours été ainsi, l'extérieur est sacré, il leur faut donner une image, c'est tout. Et l'image, on la casse ensemble.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?

- Non.

- Bien de toute manière, nos deux aurors veillent sur toi, en ami.

- En frère.

Je sors et retrouve Draco avec qui je descends et vais au prochain cours qui est celui de défense.

- Rogue m'a dit qu'on ne verrait pas Lylia et Lyria tout de suite, elles ont aidé aux fouilles grâce à leur magie et se reposent chez Hagrid.

- Elles sont adorables !

- Oui et toi ?

- Il me parlait juste de mon intégration.

Je sors la bague, Draco fait de même, on sourit avant de se les échanger.

- Ce sera mieux pour les donner au professeur.

- Oui, je me demande la tête qu'elle aurait fait.

- Si elle avait découvert que ta bague portait mon nom et la mienne le tien. Ca aurait été drôle.

- C'est sur mais bon à l'avenir faudrait éviter ce genre de truc.

- On essayera.

Je souris et embrasse mon aimé, les cours ont déjà commencé, on ne risque rien à part se faire disputer pour notre retard. On se met tout de même à courir en direction de la salle de classe, les tableaux nous regardent, amusés. On arrive à bout de souffle, on frappe et entre. C'est Maxime qui fait le cours.

- Asseyez vous, Mademoiselle Parkinson m'a prévenu.

On acquiesce et on s'assoit pour écouter le reste du cours, sans oublier de donner notre devoir.

o

La fin de la semaine ainsi que la suivante nous laisse peu de temps pour traîner. Les entraînements de Quidditch sont assez soutenus depuis que j'entraîne Draco à se dépasser, à donner tout ce qu'il a en lui. Et ça marche, bien qu'il veut que je prenne sa place dans l'équipe. On a eu un léger accrochage sur le sujet. Je lui ai expliqué que tant que je pouvais voler ça me suffisait et du coup, on a convenu que le match contre Gryffondor, c'est moi qui le jouerai. Comme ça, tout le monde est content.

Maxime et Charlie sont fatigués, ça se sent plus que ça ne se voit et je m'inquiète. Ils passent leurs journées à nous escorter et la nuit à faire des rondes. Le peu de temps où je parle avec eux durant les entraînements c'est pour les voir somnoler et se reposer sur moi. J'espère que Dumbledore va faire cesser cette règle de sécurité débile, il n'y a plus de danger du moins pour l'instant.

Enfin le jour J. Draco et l'équipe sont parfaitement en confiance et moi je le suis aussi, ils ne peuvent pas perdre. Après le petit-déjeuner, on se dirige vers le terrain. On les accompagne dans les vestiaires. Charlie, Maxime et Snape s'y trouvent.

- Salut les garçons ! Disent nos deux amants en coeur.

- Ohayô vous deux, bonjour Professeur ! Dis-je.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter.

Il sourit, c'est fou ce que lui aussi a changé.

- On est juste passé pour vous encourager, alors victoire !

Maxime est à fond dedans, faut dire, il était capitaine de son équipe et Charlie attrapeur je crois.  
L'équipe s'apprête à sortir, j'attrape Draco qui est le dernier, Pansy m'attend dehors avec les autres.

- Fais attention, promis.

- Promis.

On s'embrasse rapidement et chacun retourne à sa place ni vu ni connu.

- Allons Harry, tu lui as appris pleins de techniques, ça va aller, Blaise, Vincent et Gregory sont à ses côtés.

- Si tu le dis.

On rejoint les tribunes, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. C'est normal ça ? Pourtant je n'ai pas fait de rêve cette nuit. Le match commence, en effet l'équipe de Serdaigle ne fait vraiment pas le poids et remarquez tous, les Serpentards jouent sans triche.  
Niack ! Je vais prouver que les Serpentards valent les Gryffondors.

Draco bouge, je crois qu'il a vu le vif d'or, il s'élance à sa poursuite et l'autre attrapeur le suit. Mauvais Karma, pourquoi je pressens quelque chose. Kuso son balai a un léger problème. Il fonce droit sur la tour d'une des tribunes, Draco a peur, il percute. Pansy hurle, Draco a mal, il tombe, non, trop vite, trop vite.

- Balai !

En même pas dix secondes, je me retrouve avec mon éclair de feu dans les mains et je m'élance. Aucun des joueurs n'a vu Draco tomber, je traverse la piste, trop proche du sol, trop proche du sol. Kamisama Draco ! J'arrive juste à temps, j'attrape sa main mais la vitesse à laquelle il tombe me fait descendre à mon tour, impact dans moins d'une minute.

- Harry, lâche-moi !

- Tais-toi !

- Lâche-moi !

- Tais-toi !

Je percute le sol moins rapidement que Draco l'aurait fait, j'ai le dos en feu, il se relève et s'écroule sur moi évanoui. Il a des égratignures sur le visage et l'épaule en sang. L'équipe atterrit à mes côtés et les professeurs arrivent le plus vite possible. Je le tiens toujours dans mes bras lorsque l'attrapeur de Serdaigle se pose près de moi et m'accoste.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui, il est juste inconscient.

Le garçon prend la main de Draco et l'ouvre, pas possible, il l'a attrapé, il a eu le vif d'or.  
Dumbledore fait l'annonce que les Serpentards ont gagné 250 à 120 avant de me demander de le suivre à l'infirmerie. Maxime a récupéré le balai et Charlie s'occupe de faire rentrer tout le monde.  
On se retrouve à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh s'occupe de Draco pendant que Pansy, Vincent, Gregory, Blaise et moi attendons le verdict. Maxime entre furieux suivi de Snape  guère mieux.

- Monsieur le Directeur !

- Calmez-vous tous les deux.

- Vous êtes dans une infirmerie ! S'écrit Mme Pomfresh.

Je m'approche de Draco qui dort paisiblement, pansé de partout. Pansy remet une de mes mèches brunes en place avant de me sourire.

- Tu devrais te faire soigner toi aussi.

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes blessé vous aussi ? Montrez-moi !

- Non ça ira, je le ferai tout seul.

- Ah non ! S'il y a une infirmerie c'est pas pour les dragons !

- Mais ce n'est rien de grave !

- C'est cela, c'est cela, c'est à moi d'en juger, enlevez votre tee-shirt.

- Non ! Non ! Et non ! Je me suis juste foulé la cheville et déboîté l'épaule, ce n'est rien !

- Assis !

Je me retrouve propulsé sur un lit, qu'elle ne joue pas avec moi où je jure que directeur ou pas je lui fais bouffer les bandages. Il est hors de question que je me dépoile devant qui que ce soit.

- Madame je pense que notre présence le gêne. Dit Blaise.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben oui, déjà qu'au dortoir il ne se déshabille jamais devant nous et je ne parle pas de passer dans la salle de bain quand il s'y trouve, mission impossible.

Pomfresh me regarde ainsi que le reste de la salle.

- Quoi ? Je suis pudique moi, et puis Kuso !

- Pompon tu le soigneras après.

- S'il a pas fuit avant.

Niack ! Niack ! Non comme ça je pourrai rester avec Draco.

- Maxime, Severus que se passe-t-il ?

Le châtain brandit le balai et montre dessus les griffures et autres dégâts.

- Cela n'a rien de magique, ce n'est ni un monstre, ni un mangemort qui a fait ça !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous le fait dire ?

- Ceci !

Snape tend un morceau de tunique rouge appartenant à un Gryffondor.

- Ceci était dans le casier de Monsieur Malfoy dont lui seul devait avoir la clé. Malheureusement pour celui qui a fait ça, Monsieur Malfoy m'avait parlé d'un clou qui sortait et qu'à chaque fois il déchirait le bas de sa robe. J'allais le faire réparer et ça se trouvait dessus, je ne suis pas fou.

C'est sûr que ce casier était vraiment en mauvais état. Combien de fois je me suis retrouvé à lui recoudre sa robe ? Ben oui, Monsieur Draco Malfoy ne sait pas coudre, on n'apprend pas ça au manoir.

- Non Severus mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi un Gryffondor aurait fait une telle chose.

- C'est sûr il n'y a qu'un Serpentard capable de tel acte, c'est cela ?

Dumbledore me regarde, Severus tremble, Maxime n'arrive pas à ravaler sa colère, Monsieur le Directeur vous avez intérêt à trouver une bonne réplique.

- Dans tous les cas, une enquête sera menée, je ne veux pas de telle chose dans cet établissement, Monsieur Malfoy aurait pu mourir. Nous chercherons le coupable et qu'importe la maison, il sera renvoyé.

- Bien !

- Maintenant, sortez d'ici, j'ai des malades.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle est vide, je retire mes vêtements, Madame Pomfresh me fait mes pansements.

- Vous savez Monsieur Potter, un jour vous serrez obligé de montrer votre corps.

- Ce jour-là, j'aurai la confiance de l'autre, je n'aurai pas peur de son regard.

- Vous avez rencontré l'amour, ça s'entend dans votre voix.

Je rougis tandis qu'elle finit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis tenue par le secret, même Dumbledore n'en saura rien.

- Merci

Je laisse un court silence avant de reprendre.

- Jusqu'à quand restera-t-il ici ?

- Une semaine. Monsieur Malfoy a reçu le choc en pleine face, heureusement que vous étiez là. Son visage aurait pu être atteint plus gravement si vous n'aviez pas ralenti sa chute. Vous pourrez venir le voir mais pas trop nombreux. Je le laisserai sortir après, je ne peux pas le garder longtemps à cause de vos examens. Mais ensuite je vous ferai confiance car il risquera d'être sujet à de grosses migraines. Je vous dirai ça en temps et en heure. En attendant reposez vous un peu vous aussi.

- Oui, merci.

Une fois qu'elle est partie de la salle, je sors du lit et m'approche de Draco. J'aime le voir dormir, il est si insouciant, si kawaï. Je me baisse et l'embrasse tendrement.

- Draco, Ai shiteru.

Je retourne à mon lit et me couche, je m'endors difficilement.

J'ouvre les yeux, je me tourne vers Draco et plonge dans deux océans de glace.

- Salut toi.

- 'lo!

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Non mais toi oui.

- Je l'ai eu ?

- Oui.

- Tu viendras me voir ?

- Tous les jours, toutes les nuits, rien que pour toi.

- Merci.

- Tout l'honneur est pour moi Koi.

Il me sourit, je me lève et pose mes doigts sur un de ses pansements. Je trouverai le connard qui t'a fait ça, je le trouverai et je lui ferai payer.

- Harry ?

- Hm.

- C'est bien un Gryffondor.

- Nani ?

- Celui qui m'a fait ça, hier après l'entraînement je suis retourné au vestiaire. Oui je sais, j'étais seul mais j'ai été poussé par quelqu'un en sortant, ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'il ne m'a pas paru familier dans l'équipe de l'année dernière.

- T'inquiète, on le retrouvera.

- Je... crois... que je vais… dormir un peu.

Il baille, je l'embrasse avant qu'il ne sombre, je caresse son  front en murmurant.

- Dors mon Amour, mon ange, dors.

**A suivre…**

Et voilà un chapitre de plus et une intrigue de plus.

**Kisu !**


	8. La guerre est ouverte

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il répondra à vos attentes de lecteurs/lectrices. (Je sais même pas si y des masses de mecs qui me lisent mais des filles j'en suis sûre)

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter.**

**Chapitre 7 : La guerre est ouverte.**

Je sors furieux de l'infirmerie, c'est l'heure du dîner. Il faut que je vois Maxime ou Snape, n'importe qui mais un conseil qu'il trouve le coupable avant moi sinon je le fusille, je le tue, je l'égorge, je le ferai tellement souffrir qu'il me suppliera de l'achever. Je le ferai et son sang abreuvera mes amis vampires du coin. Ma vengeance sera terrible, petit Gryffondor, je serai votre pire cauchemar.

- ADMY !

Je hurle mentalement, où il est encore passé ce fantôme ?

- Admy, ramène tes fesses ici !

- Oui c'est bon.

Il apparaît devant moi essoufflé par la course qu'il s'est tapé. Oui un fantôme peut-être essoufflé, ça en demande de l'énergie.

- Ecoute-moi bien, je t'envoie en mission.

- J'écoute.

- Draco a eu un accident lors du match, il va bien mais son balai aurait été saboté par un Gryffondor. Je veux que tu me fasses une liste des nouveaux joueurs. Fouille, fouille et trouve-moi le responsable !

- Hai, aucun problème, je le trouverai, Maître.

Il disparaît, j'aime quand il prend cet air sérieux et légèrement machiavélique. Je me rends à la Grande Salle, j'entre, le silence se fait immédiatement, je me dirige à la table des professeurs et fais face à Maxime.

- Il va mieux ?

- Oui, il a repris connaissance quelque temps, juste pour me dire qu'hier soir, il est retourné au vestiaire sans permission et qu'il a été bousculé par un Gryffondor.

- Bien, ne t'inquiète pas, on le retrouvera.

- Oui.

Je fixe Maxime et lui glisse à l'oreille.

- Conseil, trouve-le avant moi.

Je le vois trembler au son de ma voix, j'aime quand les gens ont un sentiment de crainte envers moi.

- Harry !

- Tss tss.

Je fais demi-tour, jette un regard noir à la table où j'ai passé des bons moments, avec qui je me suis amusé et avec qui dorénavant je suis en guerre.  
On ne touche pas impunément à ce qui m'appartient.

Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, Draco me manque déjà. Pansy, Vincent, Gregory et Blaise me fixent, je sais à quoi ils pensent.

- Harry.

- Hum.

- Arrête de te faire du mal en te disant qu'avant tu étais là-bas et que tu étais en guerre contre nous, jamais tu n'aurais été jusque là.

- Tu lui a sauvé la vie, c'est déjà bien.

- Oui mais hélas, ça ne marche pas comme ça, Blaise.

- Draco est ton meilleur ami, c'est pour ça. Dit Pansy.

- Oui je tiens à lui, je tiens à vous, je ne veux pas que maintenant que j'ai un équilibre et des amis, je les perde aussi vite. Un Gryffondor s'en est pris à un Serpentard, la guerre est ouverte.

Le soir même, tous les Serpentards étant au courant du coup bas d'un des Gryffondors et même si ce n'était que l'un des leurs, tous payeront. Et le chef de cette armée, c'est moi. Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, Cindy et Kevin m'assistent, ce sont eux qui s'occupent du silence, des questions, moi j'explique le but de la manoeuvre qui est de les forcer à chercher le traître et à le dénoncer mais surtout de les faire perdre pied, de leur faire connaître l'enfer.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, faut dire que l'absence de Draco est insupportable. Je prends une douche vite fait et me refais mes bandages rapidement avant de retrouver Admy sur mon lit pendant que les autres prennent ma place.

- Alors ?

- Rien, enfin pour l'instant sinon les nouveaux joueurs sont : Ron qui est devenu gardien, Seamus et Hermione sont poursuiveurs, Angelina a gardé sa place et est devenue capitaine. Il y a deux nouveaux batteurs, un sixième année et un quatrième année, Louis Backet et Steven Galion. Et Dean est attrapeur.

- Merci, continue de traîner, on va faire bouger les foules. Dès que tu as des nouvelles, reviens.

- Bien maître.

Il disparaît.

On arrive au petit-déjeuner en bande, les vacheries, les vannes, les coups bas vont fuser, ça va être terrible. On s'installe et attendons nos cibles, elles arrivent, la chasse est ouverte.

o

Nous sommes dimanche, je vais passer voir Draco et ensuite je ferai mes devoirs à la bibliothèque avec les autres.

- Vous venez voir Draco ?

- Aujourd'hui oui, les autres jours, tu iras seul, ce sera mieux pour sa santé.

- Allez c'est parti !

On se lève tous les cinq et sortons, on arrive à la porte au même moment que Ron, Hermione, Deam, Seamus, bref la troupe quoi.  
Vincent me donne un léger coup de coude pour me signifier qu'ils sont là mais je les ai vus.

- Tiens tiens ! Quelle charmante petite troupe que voici. Commence Pansy.

- Parkinson, ferme là ! Répond Hermione.

- J'ai peur, pas vrai les mecs !

- Attention Pansy, elle va te jeter un sort. S'exclame Blaise.

- Toi le clébard, vas aboyer plus loin !

- Weasley… OH j'ai peur, Harry aide-moi !

- Allons Blaise qui aurait peur de lui ! Continue Vincent.

- Fermez là ! Allez plutôt vous occuper de votre estropié !

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire, en moins de deux secondes, il se retrouve écrasé contre le mur, ma main autour de sa gorge.

- Weasley encore un mot et je peux t'assurer que ta chérie te ramassera à la petite cuillère. Est-ce clair ?

Il tente de parler mais pas un son ne sort.

- J'n'entends pas.

- Harry !

- Alors réponds.

- Harry lâche-le...

- Dépêche-toi !

- … oui...

Je desserre ma prise et il se rétame au sol en haletant, Maxime me regarde, limite effrayé.

- Fais pas cette tête, ce mec ne mérite pas que je le tue, il en vaut même pas la peine. Ils sont tous trop pathétiques de toute façon. Allez venez, Draco nous attend. Bye bye mes chéris.

On laisse les Gryffondors devant la porte. Maxime aussi d'ailleurs, il fera comme s'il n'avait rien vu. On arrive à l'infirmerie, Draco est réveillé. On discute un peu avec lui, Gregory lui explique notre guerre et ce qui me fait rire c'est la réponse de mon Amour.

- Comme j'aimerais être avec vous.

Digne d'un Serpentard.

- Dray, tu aurais vu comment Harry a défoncé la gueule de Weasley ce matin.

- Hein !

- Oui, Weasley a dit du mal de toi et il a été le premier à réagir. Dit Pansy.

- Si le professeur Lander n'était pas arrivé, je crois qu'il y aurait eu une mini bataille.

Draco me sourit.

- Bon on va y aller, repose-toi bien Dray !

- Dors bien, on s'occupe de tout.

Je me penche à son oreille.

- Je repasse dans l'aprèm.

Et plus fort.

- Allez surtout tu prends tes médicaments.

Il me sourit.

- Oui maman ! Je suis entouré de mères poules.

- Cotte, cotte ! Fais-je en sortant.

Tout le monde éclate de rire. On passe la matinée à bosser dans la salle commune finalement, ensuite on va manger. En arrivant dans la salle, je crois que les méchancetés ont fusé ce matin parce que les Gryffondors semblent bouleversés par cette agressivité. A la fin du repas je sors.

- Je vous rejoins à la bibli !

- Ok à toute !

Je retrouve Draco et je passe un merveilleux moment où on s'embrasse. Je le ménage un peu, il est fatigué et je ne peux pas rester longtemps, j'ai déjà de la chance qu'il soit réveillé.

Voilà en gros ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jeudi.  
Lundi matin, 1ère heure de cours potion. Vincent a glissé malencontreusement une feuille de Glycine dans le chaudron de Londubat, du coup ça a viré au rose au lieu de vert. Et moi comme je suis très maladroit, j'ai fait tomber de la Salpêtre dans la potion d'Hermione sans que personne à part mon voisin Blaise ne s'en aperçoive. Et bien je vous dis pas le résultat, normalement le breuvage devait permettre à une plante de grandir et bien là, ça l'a carrément assassinée.  
Pour les cours de soin aux créatures magiques on a été gentil enfin c'est une façon de parler, Pansy a jeté un sort de morsure sur la bestiole de Dean et Seamus, ils ont dû courir durant une heure après pour la calmer. Gros, très gros fou rire.  
Durant les cours de défense, on ne fait rien. Dès que j'ai une heure d'étude, je passe voir Draco, il semble aller mieux mais il est toujours aussi fatigué. Mme Pomfresh me répète que ses migraines ne seront pas définitives mais qu'il faut du temps.  
Mercredi se passe aussi bien que le lundi et le mardi, les cours sont devenus de vraies séances de torture pour les Gryffondors. Que ce soit chez les premières années ou les septièmes années, l'enfer reste le même.

Admy m'a dit que de leur côté, ça bougeait un peu, ils se demandent pourquoi on est si désagréable. Il a aussi une petite idée de qui serait le coupable mais il ne me le dira que lorsqu'il en sera sûr.  
Voilà comment se sont passés ces trois jours, j'en suis assez fier. Bon je me remets à mes recherches sur le lien magique qui nous lie avec Draco mais il semble ne rien avoir dans les livres. Je referme le cinquième bouquin avant de me coucher dessus.

- « Magie, lien unique » de...

- Foutez le camp avant que je ne m'énerve.

- Harry on n'aimerait te...

Je relève la tête et le fixe.

- Weasley, tu tiens tant que ça à te manger le mur.

- Arrête avec tes menaces Harry, on voudrait te parler.

- Me parler, vous voudriez me parler, mais moi, pas.

Je prends la pile de livre et vais la ranger, ils me suivent tous les deux bientôt rejoints par Neville, Dean et Seamus. Je soupire.

- Je n'aurai la paix que si je vous écoute, ne ?

- Tout à fait.

Je retourne à la table et m'assois. Je regarde avec amusement les autres se placer en face de moi, cinq pour un pauvre Serpentard. Sont pas venus nombreux dites-moi.

- Oh ! C'est vrai, je voulais vous félicitez, attrapeur, poursuiveur et gardien je crois, Bravo !

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tss tss Granger, j'ai mes sources mais ce n'est pas de cela que vous vouliez me parler, ne ?

- En effet.

- Je vous écoute mais dépêchez-vous, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

- Comme celui de chercher mille et une façon d'enfoncer un Gryffondor.

Je me tourne vers Dean et souris.

- Tout à fait, je ne suis pas pacifiste dans cette guerre.

- Comment cela ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai lancée, j'en suis même le chef.

Ils ont l'air surpris.

- Mais dites-moi, vous n'êtes pas venus que pour ça ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas commençons par ce point-là, allez je vous écoute.

Hermione commence, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais sûr que ce serait elle qui débuterait.

- Pourquoi es-tu à Serpentard ? Comment as-tu pu finir là et devenir ami avec Malfoy et compagnie ?

- Disons que je croyais avoir des amis mais il se trouve que l'un a des idées qui me déplaisent et l'autre devenait saoulante. Que croyez-vous? Qu'après ce qui c'est passé lors de la coupe de feu, tout allait se volatiliser d'un coup ? Que je suis apte à oublier du jour au lendemain, les morts ? Non, j'ai affronté ça durant toutes les vacances, durant deux mois, j'ai fais des cauchemars, je n'ai pas mangé, pas dormi, pas une nuit sans que je vomisse mon dîner si bien que j'ai arrêté de me nourrir tout simplement. Et ne faites pas cette tête, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

C'est vrai, ils vont me faire pleurer, ils semblent horrifiés parce que je leur apprends.

- Je n'ai pas reçu une seule lettre de votre part disant "Harry ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?" ou "Harry si tu veux tu peux venir passer les vacances à la maison". RIEN, RIEN, pas une lettre sauf pour mon anniversaire ou pour me dire que vous étiez maqués ensemble. Seul Fred et George m'ont écrit pour me dire qu'ils ne poursuivraient pas leur scolarité à Poudlard mais par correspondance pour tenir leur magasin de farces et attrapes et qu'ils pensaient à moi. Mais vous ! Osez me dire que vous n'avez cessé de penser à moi et que vous n'avez pas passé une bonne partie de l'été ensemble. Osez-le, et je ne vous croirai pas.

Je reprends mon souffle, je suis lancé alors autant tout déballer.

- Dans le train ça a été "Salut ! Bon désolé mais nous on se pelote alors si t'as des problèmes cherche quelqu'un d'autre" et c'est en effet ce que j'ai fait, j'ai cherché des amis, des vrais amis. Charlie est super sympa et on s'entend bien, Maxime est un amour, il prend soin de moi. Je dépérissais sous vos yeux et vous ne le voyez même pas. Ton frère m'a appris qu'il existait un moyen de changer de maison, j'ai été voir Dumbledore et voilà le travail. Je suis à Serpentard, mes amis s'appellent Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, Kevin et Cindy, mon meilleur ami, celui qui a pris votre place, Draco Malfoy et mes frères, puisque tu le rejettes, Charlie et Maxime. Pas besoin de mieux. Eux, ils font attention à moi et on peut rajouter nos deux petites fées.

- Comment peux-tu être ami avec Charlie et Maxime et les considérer comme tes frères ?

- Weasley, épargne-moi ça tu veux bien, un jour quand tu seras grand et moins con, je t'expliquerai.

Il me regarde comme un abruti. Vraiment j'aurais dû trafiquer un appareil photo jetable moldu pour les grandes occases comme celle-ci.

- Autres questions ?

- Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à notre maison ?

- Je ne m'en prends pas à votre maison. Les Serpentards s'en prennent aux Gryffondors, il n'y a rien de personnel dans cette guerre enfin si un peu mais bon.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Granger, tu ne comprends toujours pas – je soupire – Depuis quand ça a commencé ?

- Dimanche enfin non, samedi après le match de Quidditch au dîner.

- Bien que c'est-il passé ce jour-là ?

Elle réfléchit et répond.

- Malfoy s'est pris une tribune avant de faire une chute libre.

- Qui lui aurait valu la vie si je n'étais pas intervenu.

Ron se lève en faisant de grands gestes.

- Et alors, ce n'est tout de même pas de notre faute s'il a eu un accident.

Je me lève à mon tour, le regard mauvais.

- Tu insinues que Draco serait assez con pour foncer délibérément dans les tribunes et manquer de se tuer.

- Qui sait ?

- Oh Weasley ferme ta gueule avant que je ne te l'écrase sur le dallage.

Hermione sort sa baguette.

- Granger que j'ai peur, lance toujours mais je n'ai pas peur de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas doser la Salpêtre.

- C'était toi !

- Oui qui d'autre ? Neville, très belle couleur, rose fushia je crois.

- Tu as bien changé Harry.

- Non, j'arrête juste de me cacher derrière le gentil Harry de Gryffondor. Je ne suis plus un Gryffondor et je suis heureux de ne plus l'être, vous êtes tombés si bas.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais vous le dire, jamais je n'aurais cru capable un lion d'avoir peur d'un serpent et de s'en débarrasser.

Hermione me regarde, cogite puis ouvre et referme la bouche, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

- Comment peux-tu insinuer une telle chose, c'était un accident.

- Non, non, Granger, du sabotage. C'est Maxime et Snape qui l'ont découvert.

- Comment peux-tu dire que c'est nous !

- Beaucoup de preuves, beaucoup de preuves : un morceau d'étoffe rouge, un rôdeur la veille dans les vestiaires.

Les autres nous écoutent sans comprendre.

- Un conseil Granger, trouve-le et donne-le aux professeurs avant que l'un des Serpentards le découvre et surtout avant moi. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, guerre est ouverte.

Je les plante là avant de rejoindre Admy qui me fait signe à la porte de la bibliothèque. Je souris, les choses sont claires, la balle est dans leur camp et le dénouement est proche.  
Je vais voir Draco, j'entre. Il est assis, je crois qu'il m'attendait.

- Yo watashi no tenshi !

- Salut mon Coeur.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Alors tu vas mieux ?

- Oui nettement, Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que je pouvais sortir plus tôt, c'est-à-dire dès que tu passais.

- Mais c'est génial, Koi !

Je l'enlace, l'embrasse dans le cou avant de prendre son visage dans mes mains fixant son bandage au front.

- Pas d'inquiétude, quelques migraines mais rien de grave, le pire, c'est que si je reste ici sans toi, je vais péter un câble.

Il dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Alors comme on a notre exam à la fin de l'année, elle préfère que je retourne en classe.

Je le lâche et recule un peu, c'est vrai qu'il semble mieux. Madame Pomfresh entre.

- Monsieur Potter vous êtes là, parfait !

Je lui fais face.

- Comme Monsieur Malfoy va sortir, j'ai des consignes. D'abord il est encore un peu faible et des migraines peuvent survenir, dans ce cas faites en sorte qu'il soit au calme si c'est hors cours, sinon si elles sont très fortes vous me le ramenez. Je vous nomme responsable, les professeurs seront au courant.

- Comptez sur moi, je l'aurai à l'oeil.

- Je n'en doute point Mr Potter.

Je rougis et Draco aussi, elle nous sourit et donne ses vêtements Draco qui s'habille, prend les cachets que l'infirmière lui donne, je vérifierai à chaque repas que monsieur les avale bien. Nous remercions et partons.  
Dans le couloir, je lui parle de ma discussion avec les Gryffondors, Draco m'écoute attentivement, j'aime bien lui parler.  
En passant on rencontre quelques lions et mon petit dragon s'amuse. Je lui laisse tout l'honneur, il a dû s'ennuyer au lit alors il peut se défouler. Et puis, plus il s'amuse plus je sens notre lien grandir, dès que je vois un Gryffondor je sais presqu'immédiatement ce que va faire Draco.  
On arrive à la Grande Salle pour le dîner en même temps que mes ex-amis, quel timing.

- Et merde Malfoy est de retour. Murmure Ron à Hermione.

- Si tu veux me dire quelque chose Weasley, fais-le plus fort ou alors fais plus attention à la discrétion, je ne suis pas sourd.

- Laisse tomber, il n'a jamais été très discret.

- C'est vrai un Weasley ne passe jamais inaperçu, roux et bête, pas dur. Oh Harry, rappelle-moi de présenter mes excuses à Charlie.

Je pouffe de rire, vraiment en forme aujourd'hui.

- Malfoy, ton séjour à l'infirmerie ne t'a pas arrangé.

- Moi qui croyais qu'avec le coup qu'il avait reçu, il serait moins con.

- 'tention Weasley, je suis sûr que le mur t'aime bien. Sifflais je.

- Draco tu vas mieux ?

Maxime et Charlie interviennent juste au bon moment.

- Harry j'aimerais que tu évites d'abîmer Ron. Je crois que Hermione aurait des pulsions magiques contre toi.

Je regarde la jeune fille, elle a sorti sa baguette prête à l'emploi.

- Allons Charlie, cette fille est pathétique comme son copain d'ailleurs. Ils ne valent même pas la peine que je sois sérieux avec eux, je ne fais que m'amuser.

Je passe rapidement derrière le couple et pose mes bras sur chaque épaule en souriant.

- Pas vrai 'mione, Ron ?

- Comment tu as fait ?

Hermione semble surprise par ma rapidité, je crois que Ron n'a toujours pas capté. Draco sourit, lui il a perçu mon déplacement.

- Nani ?

- … ça !

Je me penche à son oreille et lui souffle.

- Je me suis entraîné pendant les vacances. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de fuir mes rêves alors j'ai appris à attaquer pour mieux protéger ceux qui croient en moi comme je n'ai pas pu le faire avec Cédric. Tuer avant d'être tué.

Je les lâche et attrape la main de Draco.

- Bon, Pansy va être heureuse de te revoir ainsi que les autres.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle a bâclé tous ses devoirs et qu'il va falloir que je lui explique tout.

- Draco, si tu as des soucis en défense, je t'expliquerai même si Harry est le mieux placer pour te parler de ce sujet.

- Merci Charlie.

On les laisse et nous entrons. La salle fait silence le temps que l'on atteigne notre table et là c'est l'euphorie totale. Draco donne une légère pression à ma main avant de la lâcher et de se jeter dans les bras de nos amis. Je regarde la scène avant de me tourner vers Admy.

- Tu voulais me montrer quoi tout à l'heure ?

- Regarde les Gryffondors.

J'obéis, je suis son doigt et tombe sur deux sixièmes années, une fille et un garçon, ils ont le regard mauvais pour Draco.

- Je les ai observés et je les trouve bizarre. J'y retourne ce soir mais je suis quasiment sûr que ce sont eux.

- C'est Louis Backet ?

- Hai et Catherine Gregg.

- Bien continue.

La soirée se passe bien, on s'amuse et tout le monde comprend lorsque je dis que Draco doit se reposer.  
On se couche et dès que les ronflements se font entendre, Draco me rejoint et on s'endort ensemble pour une nuit, je l'espère, sans souci.

**A suivre...**

Et voilà un chapitre de plus. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

**Traduction.**

Hai : oui

Iie : non

Gomen : Pardon

Oyasumi : Bonne nuit

Ohayô : Salut (le matin)

Koi : amour

Tenshi : Ange

Watashi no : mon

Nani : Quoi.

Ai shiteru : je t'aime  
**  
Kisu **


	9. rencontre au clair de lune

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter.**

**Chapitre 8 : Rencontre au clair de lune.**

Un grand cri aigu me fait sursauter, Draco est déjà debout prêt à descendre. Je le rejoins et on dévale les escaliers, si bien que je me prends les pieds dans un truc au milieu du chemin, j'ai juste le temps de crier et d'attraper Draco par la taille pour lui éviter un atterrissage sans douceur. On arrive en bas sur le cul, tout le monde est mal réveillé dans la salle commune.

- Harry, ça va ? Demande Draco.

- Hai ! Mais y a un truc dans l'escalier.

- C'était ça !

Je fais face à Vincent qui tient un pavé du parc. Je regarde mon pied nu légèrement rouge. Gregory arrive avec une bande et me la donne, je le remercie, fais le pansement rapidement et me lève aidé par Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionne mon amour.

- Draco, Harry, venez voir !

On retrouve Pansy devant la table, il y a une lettre et à côté une mini-tombe avec gravé dessus en lettres d'argent.

« Serpentard, votre mort est proche. Le premier sera Malfoy »

Ayant lu ça, j'attrape la lettre et la décachette. Elle s'envole comme une beuglante et se met à parler.

- Serpentards, vous allez payer pour votre arrogance. Vous nous avez toujours humiliés, maltraités, insultés, cette fois c'est votre tour. Nous espérons que vous aurez apprécié cette petite mise en scène bien que macabre.

La salle se glace d'un coup, plus personne ne parle, beaucoup se sont pris les pavés dans les escaliers mais la question qui persiste, c'est comment sont-ils entrés ? Et surtout pourquoi se sont-ils arrêtés avant les dortoirs ?

Draco me soutient toujours à cause de mon pied, je le sens trembler, je crois qu'il en a marre de ces trucs de fou. Avant le mangemort, maintenant les élèves, ça devient géant. Je le sens me lâcher petit à petit et glisser au sol en se tenant la tête.

- Pansy, je te laisse !

Je prends Draco dans mes bras.

- C'est sa migraine, t'inquiète, je suis pas Préfète pour rien.

Je lui souris et ramène Draco à la chambre, je l'allonge sur le lit et reviens avec une serviette humide.

- Merci.

- De rien Koi ! (Amour)

- Va prendre ta douche, on va finir par être en retard.

- Moui.

Je le laisse à regret, prends ma douche. Lorsque je ressors, Vincent et Gregory sont là. Dès que je me retrouve seul, j'appelle Admy.

- Hai !

- Tu étais où ?

- Je suivais les deux Gryffondors jusqu'à la volière.

- Tu as vu la salle commune ?

- Non. Pourquoi ? Oh non, ne me dit pas qu'ils l'ont déjà fait.

- Si.

- Je croyais qu'ils avaient abandonné l'idée. Mais j'ai chopé une discussion ce matin et justement, Draco est en danger.

- Expliques-toi.

- Ils vont lui envoyer une lettre en faisant croire que c'est Maxime qui veut lui parler et ils l'attendront là-bas.

- Très bien et la salle c'est donc eux aussi.

- Oui mais je suis vraiment désolé.

- Pas grave, tu as bien travaillé quand même.

- Arigatô Kyô-sama. (Merci Maître Kyô)

- Je m'occupe du reste.

Les trois garçons sortent et on va manger. La salle est silencieuse de notre côté, la mise en scène de ce matin a refroidi tout le monde. Moi je me prépare à l'arrivée des hiboux. Enfin, je repère celui qui vient vers Draco.

- Accio lettre.

La lettre apparaît dans ma main, j'en sors une autre écrite à la va-vite et lui fait prendre la place de l'autre, personne ne remarque rien. Draco reçoit son courrier et le range.

Les cours sont d'un ennui mortel bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire. J'attends patiemment la dernière heure de l'après-midi où selon la lettre, Draco devrait rejoindre Maxime près de la forêt interdite pour travailler un sort de défense. Mais hélas comme c'est dommage, à ce moment-là il se trouvera en compagnie de Charlie et Maxime, pour réviser les cours qu'il a loupés.  
Au déjeuner, les Serpentards ont repris du poil de la bête et autant vous dire que les Gryffondors dégustent.  
La dernière heure arrive, je suis paré. Je laisse Draco aller à son rendez-vous seul, il ne m'a pas demandé pourquoi, mais il m'a vu prendre le chemin de la volière. Je bifurque et sors du château, j'ai laissé mes affaires cachées près d'un arbre. La nuit est déjà là, dommage que la pleine lune ne soit que dans deux jours, j'aurais pu décompresser.

J'approche de la forêt, j'aime le noir, je vois parfaitement bien, le froid me fouette le visage et me réveille. J'arrive au lieu-dit, je fais style d'attendre. Qui pourrait être assez con pour s'aventurer ici même pour un cours de défense ? Ils ont vraiment un grain ceux-là. Une main se plaque sur ma bouche et me rabat contre un arbre.

- Alors Malfoy…

- Tu t'es fait piéger comme un enfant !

Une voix masculine et une féminine, Louis et Catherine, Admy a bien bossé.

- Tu vas mourir de la faute de ton père !

- Ce salaud a tué ma mère, ce sale mangemort, les Serpentards.

Elle crache par terre en disant ces mots.

- Et mon frère, il n'avait que dix ans, je suis sûr que tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père, Malfoy ! Continue t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ensuite ce sera les autres.

Il y a un court silence et je reçois un coup de poing dans le ventre, je me baisse, Kuso (merde/putain) ça fait mal !

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup Malfoy.

- Tu fais moins le malin lorsque tes sbires ne sont pas là.

- Amis… Soufflai-je.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

- Ce sont mes amis, tous des amis.

- Mais oui et moi je suis le professeur McGonagall !

- Oh ça non, toi tu es Catherine Gregg et le connard là-bas c'est Louis Backet, je ne me trompe pas ?

- Non, comme ça les présentations sont faites.

- Je ne crois pas, je ne me suis pas présenté.

- Quoi ? Te fous pas de nous, tu es Draco Malfoy.

- Non.

Je descelle tous les sceaux, la colère grandit en moi, je la sens brûler, je souris sadiquement. J'entends "lumos" et deux lumières apparaissent.

- Arg !

- C'est quoi ce bins ! T'es qui ? Un mangemort ?

- Iie (non)

Je relève ma frange et montre ma cicatrice, mes lunettes arrangent le tout.

- Harry Potter !

Ils reculent de peur, je sors sous la lune dévoilant mes cheveux voletant aux grés du vent, mes yeux rouges, mes oreilles, Shelsy sur mon épaule.

- Im... impossible !

- Tss… Vous vous attendiez à voir Draco, vous êtes servis !

J'avance félinement et dangereusement, je sens leur peur mais ce sont quand même des Gryffondors.

- Que... que...

- Moui tu disais ?

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Lâche Louis

Je souris dévoilant mes deux jolies canines.

- Je ne sais pas. Vous torturez, vous blessez comme vous avez fait à Draco, à mon Draco.

- Un vampire ?

- Tss… Je sors le jour.

Ils sont désespérants, je passe à la vitesse supérieure et me retrouve derrière eux, mes griffes surs leurs jolies petites gorges. Je coupe doucement pour ne pas les faire crever, le sang coule.

- … vas nous... tuer ? Catherine déglutit.

- Peut-être que oui ?

Je repasse devant eux.

- Peut-être que non ?

- Stupefix !

J'évite le sort de justesse et me tourne vers la personne venant d'arriver. Il est adulte, les cheveux mi-longs, un corps musclé et beaucoup de courage.

- Un démon ici, moi qui croyais trouver ce bâtard de Malfoy !

- Je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais vous.

- Pourquoi cela, ce n'est qu'un chien !

Je lui envoie un uppercut suivi d'un crochet et d'un coup de pied rotatif. Il va s'écraser contre l'arbre.

- Impedimenta !

Kuso mais il m'attaque de partout, je me baisse de justesse, je lui fais face et lui écrase la tronche au sol, finissons-en. Je me retourne vers la fille.

- A toi ma chérie.

- Que vas-tu me faire ?

- Ceci.

Je baisse mes lunettes et la fixe en murmurant l'incantation de Mei. Deux fois en trois mois même pas, je fais fort cette année même si celle-là sera bien plus puissante que celle utilisée sur le tableau. Elle s'effondre, morte de peur, elle tremble comme une feuille. Je me tourne vers les deux garçons inconscients au sol. Je m'agenouille près de Louis ma main sur son front, je récite un tout petit sortilège de mon cru et fais de même pour l'autre. Avec ça, ils ne risquent pas de se souvenir de moi mais ils sont bons pour Ste Mangouste.  
Je souris et pousse un cri aigu, plusieurs chauves-souris arrivent.

- Buvez tant qu'il n'y a personne, buvez mais ne les tuez pas.

Je déplie mes ailes et m'envole, récupérant au passage mes affaires, je monte à la volière, personne, parfait. Je scelle et descends en me léchant les doigts, au moins leur sang était buvable. J'arrive dans le hall, il y a du monde, dites-moi. Je m'approche doucement.

- Merlin ! On a l'impression qu'elle a vu la mort en face.

- Que s'est-il passé Professeur ? Demande Hermione.

- Hagrid vient de les trouver, ils se sont fait agresser par plus fort, nous étions à leur recherche pour attentat sur Monsieur Malfoy et autres Serpentards et voyez le résultat. Ah Monsieur Potter justement vous étiez au courant de ça ?

Elle sort un bout de parchemin, shit ! Kuso ! C'est la lettre.

- A ce que je vois oui. Apparemment, Monsieur Malfoy n'y a pas été grâce à vous qui l'avez subtilisée.

Je me tais.

- Ne dites rien, vous avez bien fait mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Regardez dans quel état ils sont… ils ont dû tomber sur une créature de la forêt. Ils auraient pu mourir vidés de leur sang, je devrais vous emmener dans mon bureau…

- Je vous stoppe ici Professeur, je ne suis plus Gryffondor et ce spectacle ne m'attriste en rien, j'ai vu des cas pires que cela. De plus, Draco aurait pu mourir et c'est à cela que je songe.

Je cache mes mains derrière mon dos, il y a encore du sang.

- Monsieur Potter vous...

- Maxime !

Je coupe la prof en me jetant sur le garçon.

- Ils ont dû tomber sur le pire monstre de Poudlard.

- Cette jeune fille n'arrête pas de pleurer en dormant.

- Elle cauchemarde. Lâchai-je.

- Harry ?

- Elle cauchemarde, vous savez, ces trucs que vous faites la nuit et qui vous réveillent en sueur, le corps qui tremble, le ventre serré, la peur, elle a peur.

- Emmenez-les vite à l'infirmerie, Monsieur Weasley.

Charlie qui venait d'arriver repart avec les trois corps et McGonagall, Hermione reste troublée.

- Je me demande sur quoi ils sont tombés ?

- Tu ne le trouveras pas dans les livres, Granger.

- Hein ? !

- Rien, bon je vais allez voir Draco, il va être content d'apprendre qu'il peut dormir tranquillement mais peut-être moins qu'un mangemort a fait deux victimes de plus.

- Harry, tu savais tout ?

- Que Backet et Gregg avaient perdu un frère et une mère parce que Lucius a tué, moui.

- Mais ?

- Mais je t'avais dit de les retrouver avant moi.

Je pars en sautillant.

- Harry !

- Oui mon chou.

- Non rien, va voir Draco.

- Bye Maxime, Granger !

A partir de là, tout reprit son cours normalement, les Gryffondors furent envoyés à Ste Mangouste et Draco va nettement mieux même si le fait de savoir que son père est la cause de tous ses malheurs lui fend le coeur, je tâche de lui faire oublier.  
La guerre est finie bien qu'on continue à lancer des piques aux autres maisons après tout, n'est pas Serpentard qui veut.  
Le rythme a repris, on se lève ensemble, on va en cours et on se couche ensemble. Etre loin l'un de l'autre est intolérable. Le week-end, quand on va voir Charlie et Maxime et qu'on tente de percer le mystère qui plane autour de notre amour, la réponse reste la même, "vous le découvrirez tout seul". Et ça on le découvre, on a même plus besoin de mot pour se comprendre, un simple sentiment, une simple impression et chacun est prêt pour l'autre, avec l'autre, c'en est presque flippant. Le seul truc qu'ils nous ont expliqué, c'est qu'il ne faut pas qu'on le sache. Ce lien qui nous lie est unique, ce qui nous entoure, ce flux magique, sinon les autres pourraient s'en servir à leur fin car un couple lié d'un amour si fort peut vaincre facilement en combinant les attaques et même inventer des sorts sans le savoir. L'exemple est ma mère qui par son amour m'a protégé.

J'ai eu des nouvelles de Sirius, il va bientôt venir. Dumbledore va le cacher quelques temps ici, parce que ça bouge trop à l'extérieur et ça je le sais, mes rêves redoublent d'intensité. Le nombre de nuits où je me retrouve dans les bras de Draco en pleurant et ne voulant plus le lâcher. Comme il est insomniaque ça ne le gène pas mais ça l'inquiète et moi je ne peux rien dire.

Pour le Quidditch, on a qu'un balai pour deux. L'école a voulu lui en prêter un mais Draco a refusé et puis mon amour n'a pas osé envoyer un courrier à son père pour éviter la question de mangemort. Mon balai fera donc l'affaire pour le moment et puis Draco est si heureux quand il est dessus et qu'il peut faire de superbes acrobaties, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui laisser. Je l'aime trop pour ça.

Le match précédent le nôtre a été Serdaigle/Gryffondor, je vous laisse devinez qui a gagné même avec leur joueur trouvé à la va-vite. Le dernier match du trimestre est donc le nôtre : Pouffsoufle/Serpentard, et on bosse dur avec l'équipe. Il est à la fin de la semaine, ensuite dans trois semaines, c'est les vacances. Quand j'y pense, j'ai mal rien qu'à l'idée de me savoir seul loin de lui. Mardi il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard, on y va à quatre, en couple quoi.

Là je suis devant le feu, la tête sur les genoux de Draco, j'ai encore cauchemardé et on a trouvé qu'on serait mieux devant la cheminée que dans la chambre avec les ronflements des deux autres comme fond sonore.

- Harry ?

- Hum Koi.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, watashi no kokoro, ai shiteru ! (Mon coeur, je t'aime)

On s'embrasse, j'aime quand nos langues se cherchent, se touchent, jouent ensemble.

- Demain on va à Pré-au-lard.

- Tu veux dire aujourd'hui Koi. (amour)

- Moui.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Oui, enfin, j'aimerais des photos, moldues aussi pour toi dans ton monde.

- Avec plaisir.

Et sur ce, on remonte se coucher.

La journée à Pré-au-lard a bien commencé, Charlie et Maxime ont accepté de faire des photos avec nous. Dès qu'on arrive, Charlie nous emmène à la boutique spécialisée et le mieux, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de photographe, ce qui veut dire photo intime et compagnie. Après on dévalise les boutiques de bonbons et de farces et attrapes avant d'échouer à la taverne pour une bonne bièraubeurre. On discute de tout, de rien, du temps, des cours et du match. Il ne fait pas particulièrement beau, ni chaud mais nos simples présences nous réchauffent et tous les élèves nous regardent rire et parler comme si on était des vieux potes de toujours. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et le retour à Poudlard se fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Enfin le match, aujourd'hui on va gagner et nous serons en finale. Draco se prépare, je le regarde dans sa belle robe verte, il est incroyablement sexy et le pire, c'est qu'il le sait et profite de la chose pour me tenter. Arg ! Non, pas le sourire de vainqueur, je vais lui sauter dessus. Maxime et Charlie entrent et me retiennent par les épaules.

- Harry !

- Nani ? Il le fait exprès ! (Quoi)

Les autres nous regardent comme si on était des fous, ils comprennent rien.

- Bon ben si vous ne gagnez pas, je vous tue tous !

Sur ce je pars avant de réellement lui sauter dessus. Je m'installe dans les tribunes avec Pansy, Cindy et Kevin, cette fois il n'y aura aucun problème de balai, tout a été vérifié. Le match commence, l'équipe de Poufsouffle ne se débrouille pas mal mais ils sont loin de l'équipe des Gryffondors et de la nôtre. L'écart se creuse, j'observe mon ange sur mon ballet, tous ont été surpris de le voir dessus mais ont vu qu'il le maniait bien. Ça y est, les deux attrapeurs partent en piquet, Draco est confiant, je le sens, je lui fais parvenir mes encouragements par sentiments. Il accélère, ils font du rase motte, attention au manche. Il remonte, Draco tend le bras. Vas-y, vas-y, ça y est. Je me lève en criant suivi de la tribune des Serpentards. 190/70, beau match.

On envahit la pelouse, Draco me saute dans les bras, Pansy et Cindy s'y mettent à deux pour nous enlacer et tout le monde félicite Draco. Cho à côté fait la tête, et dire que j'avais flashé sur cette fille l'année dernière, elle ne vaudra jamais mon Draco.

On a fait la fête le soir même, tout le monde était content, Vincent et Gregory ont abusé de l'alcool et on en a profité pour roucouler dans la chambre ensuite. Je m'endors dans les bras de mon Amour, cette nuit, aucun cauchemar ne m'enlèvera mon bonheur.

**A suivre…**

Un chapitre avec un peu d'action, légère mais présente quand même. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

**Kisu**


	10. Sirius débarque

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter.**

**  
Chapitre 9 : Sirius débarque**

Il ne reste plus que deux semaines avant les vacances, je veux pas ! Draco va devoir rentrer chez lui et moi je vais rester ici et bien sûr j'ai appris que Hermione et Ron aussi, la galère ! J'espère que Sirius restera aussi, quoique je me demande ce qu'il dira en apprenant que je suis à Serpentard. Mauvais Karma!

- Harry ?

- Hai watashi no koi! (Oui mon amour)

- Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard.

J'attrape mes affaires et descends avec Draco, on se dirige vers la Grande Salle en discutant.

- Lylia et Lyria rentrent ce soir.

- Nos deux amoureuses sont de retour à la maison, c'est cool depuis le temps qu'elles avaient disparu.

- C'est sûr.

On entre dans la Grande Salle et on s'installe pour manger à côté de nos amis.

- Tu manges toujours aussi peu. Dit Pansy.

- Hum.

- Quoique plus que lorsque tu es arrivé de chez les Gryffondors.

Je me tourne vers elle tout sourire.

- C'est parce que là-bas, je n'avais plus de raison de vivre.

Elle me sourit à son tour, je souhaite vivement qu'elle soit heureuse un jour.

Les cours passent lentement mais sont quand même un peu plus intéressants qu'avant. Draco me regarde me turlupiner, il le sait et tout ça à cause des vacances et je pense que lui aussi est un peu stressé même s'il tente de prendre sur lui en le cachant pour que ça n'influence pas en plus mon moral. Draco est plus fort moralement que moi surtout pour cacher les sentiments derrière une façade de glace.  
McGonagall, cet après-midi, a été drôlement surprise lorsqu'on a réussi notre métamorphose du premier coup et surtout en même temps. Je me repasse la scène dans la salle commune devant la cheminée, Draco lit à mes côtés et les autres travaillent.

_- Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy... C'est impressionnant... Vous avez fait des progrès stupéfiant__s__ depuis la rentrée, j'accorde 20 points à chacun._

On se regarde et on pouffe de rire devant nos verres à pieds gravés de nos initiales ainsi que portant le blason de notre maison. Je me tourne vers Hermione qui fulmine, elle n'est que la troisième. Dommage, le classement de cette année va changer, je vais lui prouver que je ne suis pas un bon à rien et que Draco vaut mieux que ce qu'ils pensent tous.

- Harry ?

- Hum.

- Les voilà.

Je me lève, Maxime et Charlie ont emmené nos deux fées, je leur saute dessus.

- YO !

- HARRY !

On s'embrasse, on se prend dans les bras, oui je sais, difficile avec une fée pas plus grande qu'une main mais on est content de se retrouver.

- Alors quoi de neuf ? Demande Lyria.

- Plein de choses !

- Harry, vous n'avez qu'à monter dans la chambre, nous on reste pour travailler.

- Merci Vincent.

On monte tous, Maxime et Charlie peuvent rester un peu pour parler. Je suis super content qu'elles soient de retour et je suis sûr qu'Admy aussi même si elles ne le voient pas mais je crois qu'elles sentent son existence. J'ouvre la porte et on rentre.

- Tu as toujours ta tablette funéraire.

- Vi elle m'est précieuse.

Charlie ferme la porte derrière nous, je sens un léger coulis d'air, la fenêtre est ouverte, Draco va la fermer en parlant.

- Ça doit être Vincent ou Gregory.

Bizarre, c'est rare qu'ils aèrent, en plus en hiver. Draco rabat la fenêtre et dès que le battant est clos, il se retrouve expulsé contre le mur et la fenêtre explose.

- DRACO !

Je me rue sur lui, il se relève difficilement en marmonnant un "ça va" à peine audible.

- Merde la porte est bloquée !

Je me tourne vers Charlie qui tente tous les sorts possibles pour l'ouvrir. Moi, je m'occupe de Draco, Lyria et Lylia aident Charlie, et Maxime se tient sur ses gardes.

- Harry 'tention !

Je reçois un truc dans le dos et rejoins le mur, arg, kuso ça fait mal. Draco pose une main sur ma tête, je saigne un peu. Je regarde celui qui m'a lancé le sort.

- TOI !

- Et oui je suis de retour, tes esprits m'ont poursuivi toute la nuit, j'ai bien cru mourir mais là comme tu le vois, la nuit ne te sera pas propice.

- Harry, de quoi parle-t-il ?

- De rien Koi !

- Alors ils ne sont pas au courant ?

- Urusei ! (La ferme en moins poli.)

- Tout doux ! Tout doux ! Tu as raison, nous ne sommes pas là pour bavasser devant un bon thé.

Il sourit machiavéliquement quand soudain, il se retrouve projeté plus loin.

- Merde j'avais oublié les deux aurors.

- Oui mais pas nous.

Maxime relance un sort de feu cette fois, sans parler, sans rien juste une flamme apparaît autour du mangemort et brûle le lit avec. Un sortilège de pluie et le feu s'éteint. La liaison magique entre nos deux amis est palpable.

- Je vois cette mission est finalement plus intéressante, je vais tuer deux aurors liés par amour et ensuite j'aspirerai votre flux magique.

- Tu parles trop !

Je lui balance un coup de pied rotatif à l'épaule, il percute la table de chevet et j'attrape au vol ma tablette. Ouf ! La maison d'Admy n'a rien, je crois qu'il est juste coincé dedans.

- Un de tes esprits serait-il là-dedans ?

- Tu touches à ça et je t'assure que tu rejoins l'autre monde dans la seconde qui suit.

Je la range dans ma poche et remonte mes lunettes qui glissent.

- HARRY !

Je suis tiré en arrière par Maxime et Charlie s'interpose entre nous, recevant le coup. Il tombe à genoux en crachant du sang, son amant hurle et va s'occuper de lui. Je ressens leur douleur, ça prend le coeur.

Une lumière aveuglante puis un choc, le trou noir. Je sombre dans le sommeil pour vivre la réalité par rêve. Je vois tout, Maxime se battant, Charlie faisant ce qu'il peut pour protéger Draco et son amour aussi tandis que mon petit copain ravale ses larmes pour les aider. Il semble avoir prévu ça et les attaques deux par deux et donc ni Maxime, ni Charlie ne peuvent mettre leurs attaques en commun puisqu'ils protègent des personnes différentes. Lyria est évanouie dans les bras de Lylia et Draco a une plaie au bras et ses vêtements sont déchirés mais il reste devant moi. J'ai quand même dû louper un passage pour qu'ils soient dans cet état.

Le mangemort jette un sort d'endoloris sur Maxime qui a dû en subir déjà pas mal tombe inconscient, Lylia tente une attaque mais très vite, elle se retrouve propulsée plus loin contre le tiroir du bureau, elle rejoint Maxime au sol. Charlie ne va pas tenir longtemps et moi je suis là, spectateur et je ne peux rien faire.

- Tu vas rejoindre ton amant et j'aurai tout le loisir de vous tuer auror.

- CREVE !

Il lui fonce dessus en enchaînant plusieurs sorts mais il est bien trop fatigué, le mage l'attrape à la gorge et sourit.

- Trop faible.

Draco en profite pour lui envoyer un sort, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, sûrement de la magie noire apprise par son père. Le mangemort lâche Charlie qui s'écroule au sol, sa respiration est si faible. Il s'approche de Draco dangereusement et mon dragon recule jusqu'à être bloqué contre le mur.

- Tu es le petit de Lucius Malfoy.

Il ne répond pas.

- Tu m'as déjà ennuyé la dernière fois.

- Et j'espère encore.

- Tu es bien le fils de ton père.

Il le prend à la gorge et le balance contre les barreaux du lit, Draco tombe, un mince filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres. Non, il va se faire tuer.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à protéger ce garçon.

Je le vois s'approcher de moi, sa baguette levée.

- Ne le touche pas !

Draco s'est relevé.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Ne le touche pas ! Il hurle, il me fait peur.

Son amour augmente et se transforme en haine contre le mangemort, se rappeler que c'est un Malfoy et que je suis sa propriété. Il se jette sur l'homme en noir en faisant ce qu'il peut mais il est blessé et il se retrouve près de moi. C'est bizarre, les places sont inversées dans la Grande Salle, c'est moi qui le tenait dans mes bras et non lui. Le disciple de Voldemort sourit.

- La chasse aura été bonne. Qui aurait cru que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy seraient voué à un amour sans faille ?

- Tu ne le toucheras pas tant que je serai en vie !

Le mangemort se retrouve propulsé contre la porte de la salle de bain. Des voix viennent de dehors.

- Va falloir que je me dépêche.

Il renforce le sort de la porte et s'avance vers nous, Draco ressert sa prise sur moi et se place de manière à faire rempart de son corps. Mauvais Karma ! Il reçoit un endoloris, je le sens résister, je ressens chaque peur, chaque douleur, j'ai mal.

- Vous m'énervez tous les deux, ça ne m'amuse plus.

Je le vois, non pas ce sort ! Je me réveille d'un coup, ma main sur ma baguette.

- EXPELLIARMUS !

Sa baguette s'envole plus loin, je sors des bras de Draco.

- Reste derrière moi, tu tiens debout par miracle, Koi.

Il me sourit difficilement, j'enchaîne une prise de Kung-fu contre le mangemort qui se retrouve de nouveau au mur. Qui a dit que le corps à corps ne marchait pas ?

- Je te hais ! Crachai-je.

- Endoloris !

Je me retrouve à terre, kuso, sa baguette était près de lui, kuso, merde! Il me prend à la gorge, à croire que c'est une manie chez lui, mes lunettes tombent au sol.

- Tu va mourir.

- Kesshite... (Jamais)

- Personne ne te sauvera cette fois.

Je ne peux rien ajouter.  
Sa poigne me lâche et je percute le sol et lui se reçoit la rambarde de la fenêtre dans le dos. Je respire.

- Harry, ça va ?

Draco est assis près de moi à peine conscient, il est fou, on est à moitié mort, on va mourir ensemble de fatigue si ça continue.

- Arg !

Je crache du sang, je viens de recevoir un putain de sort plus puissant que les autres et la porte du placard. J'entends Draco hurler plus fort que moi encore, le mangemort le torture. Faites taire ce bruit, je ne peux pas, ça fait trop mal, mon coeur, il va me lâcher. Je lève la tête vers Draco en même temps que le tueur le fait avec sa baguette.

- Avada…

- NON !

Je hurle de toute mes forces, la tension monte dans la salle, je pleure, j'ai mal, je ne veux pas perdre Draco, pas comme Cédric. Servir à quelque chose d'autre qu'un symbole, je veux protéger la personne qui m'est le plus cher, plus que ma vie.  
Tuer avant d'être tué.

L'homme s'est arrêté et me regarde bizarrement, Draco à ses pieds évanoui.

- Tu ne le tueras pas, tu ne le tueras pas, TU NE LE TUERAS PAS !

Je crie, le sol tremble, je sens trop d'émotion, trop de choses tourner autour de moi, des images de Draco et moi : il sourit, il m'embrasse, il pleure, tous nos instants si féériques, trop, beaucoup trop, impossible à gérer. Dans un hurlement, tout explose.

Je tombe à genoux au milieu d'un cratère, c'est le cas de le dire, tout a été balayé sur le passage de ma magie. J'ai mal, les autres ont été protégés par une bulle qui s'évapore dès que tout redevient calme. A la place du mangemort il ne reste plus qu'une cape et des lambeaux. J'ai eu si peur.

- Draco ! Draco !

J'essaye de m'approcher de lui mais je n'y arrive pas, le reste de la porte derrière moi tombe libérant le passage aux professeurs. J'entends que leurs voix, ma vue est brouillée par le sang et les larmes. Draco a mal, c'est insupportable.

- Mon Dieu, cette rafle magique a détruit tout le dortoir.

- Monsieur Potter, vous allez bien ?

Je crache du sang au sol, Snape ne sait pas quoi faire, je suis en boule au sol, j'ai mal, si mal, Draco brûle, ma tête va exploser. Faites taire ce bruit, cette douleur. Admy aide-moi ! Draco aide moi ! Je me relève, quelque chose me vrille le coeur et je tombe dans les bras du maître des potions, inconscient.

o

NOOOONNNN ne le tuez pas !

Draco est là évanoui au sol, le mangemort devant lui, il ne me voit pas, il ne m'entend pas.

Ne ne le tuez pas, pas mon Draco !

Le silhouette change petit à petit pour une autre plus mince, plus souple, de longs cheveux, des grandes ailes. Sa main se pose sur la gorge du blond.

Non !

J'étouffe un gémissement plaintif, c'est moi qui vais le tuer, c'est de ma faute s'il va mourir. Je n'ai rien pu faire, je ne pourrai jamais rien faire pour le protéger.

Les doigts se referment et serrent, mon Amour ne réagit pas, ses yeux sont vides, si vides. La silhouette se tourne vers moi.

- C'est toi qui le tueras, Harry. Toi et seulement toi car son âme t'appartient.

- Non, je ne pourrais jamais, kesshite, kesshite ! (jamais)

- Regarde !

Ma silhouette démoniaque fait sortir l'épée et la plante dans le coeur de Draco, le sang coule, si rouge, c'est la vie qui s'en va.

- Non !

- Si !

- Non ! NON ! NOON !

Je me réveille en sursaut dans un lit à l'infirmerie, il fait jour et beau. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains et respire, respire.

- Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi, je ne veux plus vivre ça, ce cauchemar, j'ai mal.

- Monsieur Potter ?

Je sens deux mains me recoucher calmement, en me prononçant des paroles apaisantes, Madame Pomfresh s'occupe de moi.

- Calmez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité ici.

- Et Draco ? Criai-je presque.

- Il va bien, il dort juste à côté de vous.

Je penche la tête vers le lit. En effet, il dort paisiblement.

- Il a pris une potion de sommeil.

- Combien de temps ?

Elle comprend ma question et répond.

- Trois jours de coma. Mr Malfoy commençait à perdre la tête, alors je l'ai fait dormir.

- Maxime, Charlie...

- Moins vite, vous êtes blessé et vous sortez d'un coma. Ils vont bien, Dumbledore s'occupe des deux fées avec Hagrid ensuite pour Monsieur Lander et Monsieur Weasley, le professeur Snape a trouvé préférable de les installer dans leurs appartements pour éviter les ragots des élèves vu leurs état respectifs.

Elle fait une légère pause.

- En plus, le silence de leur chambre sera mieux.

Elle me tend un verre d'eau et des cachets.

- Prenez ça, c'est pour votre tête, il vaut mieux que vous évitiez de dormir pour le moment. Manger sera plus logique. En plus Monsieur Malfoy ne va pas tarder.

Je souris et elle me laisse seul. Je regarde Draco dormir, ça me rassure de le voir en vie même s'il est blessé, il vit et je sens son petit coeur battre au fond de moi, c'est le principal.

Trois jours de cauchemars, trois jours enfermé dans ma tête à ressasser les morts. Pfou ! Je fais un examen rapide de ma personne, je peux à peine bouger tellement j'ai mal, mon torse est couvert de bandages, mon front et ma jambe droite aussi, mon épaule est déboîtée et je suis recouvert d'une multitude de pansements.

J'entend un froissement de draps, je me lève et me ramasse, aie aie aie, heureusement que les lits ne sont pas très hauts.

- Harry ?

- Je suis là, par terre.

Une tête blonde apparaît dans mon champ de vision, je vois des larmes couler le long de ses joues bandées et en moins de deux, je me retrouve avec mon Draco dans les bras. Peu importe la douleur, sa chaleur me rassure, me réchauffe, je l'aime. Nos bouches se cherchent, se trouvent et s'embrassent, ce baiser fait fuir toutes nos peurs de ne jamais se revoir.

- Les garçons !

On lève la tête vers l'infirmière en colère.

- Désolé.

- Gomenasai. (Pardon)

- Au lit !

On remonte dans nos lits et mangeons sous le regard de Madame Pomfresh qui s'assure bien que pas une miette ne soit laissée.

- Dumbledore a été prévenu de votre réveil Mr Potter, il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Merci

Elle nous laisse. Draco est soulagé que je sois réveillé, ça se sent.

- Je me demande comment vont les autres ?

- On demandera à Dumbledore, Koi, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas de nouvelle depuis que je me suis réveillé. Dumbledore a interdit les visites tant que tu dormais pour ne pas faire peur aux gens et surtout pour que j'ai la paix. Et puis tu n'ouvrais pas les yeux, j'avais peur, je sentais que tu souffrais mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai essayé d'entrer dans ton esprit mais tout était trop rouge, trop noir, trop, je me suis expulsé avant de vomir. Tu avais mal et j'étais impuissant, l'infirmière a été obligée de me donner des calmants et de me faire dormir. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle ne dirait rien du pourquoi réel de mes agissements au directeur et puis voilà.

Je souris et fais passer mon amour par sentiment, il rougit et soupire.

- Tu vois, je suis là.

- Oui.

La porte s'ouvre et un gros chien noir entre en courant.

- OUAF ! OUAF !

Je souris et ouvre les bras, il saute dedans en évitant de me faire mal.

- Il vient d'arriver à la minute, comme je descendais vous voir.

- Merci beaucoup, merci.

Je caresse sa fourrure pendant que je reçois ma dose de coups de langues.

Dumbledore ferme la porte et Sirius se transforme.

- Harry, tu vas bien ? Dumbledore m'a juste dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie à cause de l'attaque d'un mangemort.

- Comme tu le vois, je vais bien enfin depuis deux heures même pas.

Draco a dû comprendre le sens de ma phrase parce qu'une douce chaleur m'envahit.

- 'Mione et Ron vont bien, ils étaient avec toi ou pas ?

La tension monte d'un coup.

- Je vais vous laissez, je repasserai demain pour vous donnez des nouvelles de Maxime et Charlie. Quant à Lylia et Lyria, elles se remettent.

- Merci.

- Repose-toi bien. Draco, il en est de même pour toi.

- Pour mes parents ?

- Rien ne leur sera communiqué et je pense que comme le reste rien ne sortira de ces murs pour la sécurité de tous.

- Merci.

Dumbledore sort et referme la porte. Sirius semble surpris, je crois qu'il n'avait pas vu Draco en entrant.

- Dray, ça va ?

- Oui, Harry, c'est mieux ainsi, non ?

Je souris et reviens à Sirius qui me regarde bizarrement, c'est trop drôle, je claque des doigts devant ses yeux.

- Ou Ou ! Y a quelqu'un ? T'es avec nous ? Reviens sur Terre !

- Euh oui, c'est Malfoy ?

- Draco, s'il te plait.

- Hein ?

- Appelle-le Draco, Malfoy ce sont Granger et Weasley qui le nomment ainsi.

- Granger ? Weasley ?

J'en peux plus, sa tête est trop drôle, je ris et Draco me suit, Sirius ne sait pas quoi faire. La porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître Snape.

- Vous voilà réveillez Monsieur Potter !

- Hai Professeur et en pleine forme.

- Je vois ça ! Monsieur Lander et Monsieur Weasley eux aussi vont bien, il faut d'ailleurs éviter de les déranger en ce moment.

- Ils récupèrent vite, pire que des lapins.

- Dray-chan !

- Quoi c'est vrai !

Refou-rire devant sa mine boudeuse, j'ai envie de l'embrasser tellement il me fait craquer, il me lance un regard qui me stoppe sur le coup. Je peux y lire beaucoup de chose comme de l'amour, du désir et aussi autre chose de plus sensuel, je pique un far monstre en comprenant le sous-entendu.

- Et Dumbledore ?

- Il a fait demi-tour lorsque je l'ai croisé, Monsieur Malfoy.

Il repère Sirius et fait la grimace.

- Bon je venais juste prendre des nouvelles, Mademoiselle Parkinson me harcèle à chaque cours et vous serez heureux de savoir qu'on n'a pu sauver quelques une de vos affaires.

- Et le dortoir ? demande mon Amour.

- Détruit par vos bon soins et irréparable pour le moment, Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle ont migré ailleurs. Maintenant je vous laisse. Au revoir.

Sirius regarde le professeur partir puis revient à nous.

- Là, tu m'expliques parce que je suis hors sujet. Depuis quand il est aussi aimable ?

- Le professeur Snape est très gentil avec tout ce qui touche sa maison.

- Malf... Draco pardon.

Il va s'y faire, dans tous les cas il n'a pas trop le choix.

- Je veux bien te croire mais là ce que je viens de voir, c'est comme si tu me disais que Harry est un Serpentard !

- Euh... Justement Sirius, je voulais te parler d'une chose, j'ai changé de maison, je suis avec Draco maintenant.

Il cligne une fois, deux fois, trois fois des yeux avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir.

- Désolé mais là, faut que je m'assois.

- Vas-y !

Draco passe sur mon lit pour pouvoir discuter avec nous, j'ai cru qu'il ne le ferait jamais, Sirius nous regarde et parle.

- Harry ?

- Vi !

- Tu peux me la refaire ?

- Et bien, il a eu une répartition et je suis à Serpentard.

- J'avais bien entendu, je ne suis pas fou, je rêve alors... AIE !

Je viens de le pincer au moins ça l'a arrêté.

- Baka de parrain ! (abruti)

Je me retourne vers Draco.

- Tu vois Koi, je te l'avais dit !

- Koi ? (amour)

- Humm, tu sais ce que ça veut dire toi ?

- Oui c'est comme ça que ton père appelait Lily.

Je rougis et Draco ressemble à une écrevisse, kamisama la gaffe. (mon dieu)

- SALUT !

Charlie et Maxime entrent d'un coup.

- On est dans une infirmerie Charlie ! Le gronde son amant.

Maxime me fait un signe de désespoir tandis qu'on éclate de rire, il fallait bien eux pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**A suivre…**

Une fin bien pourrite, pour un prochain chapitre contenant la réaction de Sirius.

**Kisu !**


	11. les vacances arrivent!

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

**  
L'ombre Maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 10 : Les vacances arrivent**

Après la plus discrète entrée que Charlie nous ait faite depuis le début de l'année, Maxime l'oblige à s'asseoir sur un lit à côté du nôtre.

- Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooo ! Vous êtes tout mimi les garçons quoique vous rivalisez avec Max chou quand il s'est fait cramer par un dragon.

- Charlie ?

- Oui !

- Ta gueule !

- Humm… Je vous présente Sirius Black.

- Le parrain de Harry, enchanté !

Sirius sourit avant de reporter son attention sur nous. Ma tête est posée sur son épaule et la sienne sur ma tête. Je baille.

- Vous devriez dormir !

- On dort depuis trois jours Sirius ! Lâchai-je.

- Et puis ça fait plaisir à Harry de vous voir.

- Je suis là pour un moment.

La porte s'ouvre et Madame Pomfresh entre.

- Pffffff ! J'avais dit chacun dans son lit !

- Madame, faut pas leur en vouloir !

- Monsieur Weasley, dois-je vous faire remarquer que vous devriez être au lit aussi !

Maxime lui donne une tape sur la tête et se tourne vers l'infirmière.

- Nous venions juste prendre des aspirines et autre médicaments.

- Je vous prépare ceci Monsieur Lander.

- Merci.

Elle prépare le tout, Sirius regarde les deux amants.

- Alors vous êtes ensembles ?

- Oui Monsieur Black depuis bien longtemps. Je me demande même parfois comment j'en suis arrivé là.

- C'est parce que tu m'aimes Max et puis je te manquerais.

- Ta bêtise certainement pas ! Fred et George doivent tenir de toi.

- C'est bas ça.

- Et vous aussi alors ?

Sirius laisse les deux professeurs s'engueuler.

- Depuis le mois d'octobre.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Personne ne doit le savoir même si je doute que le directeur ne le sache pas encore, nous préférons que cela reste en petite communauté.

- Je vois mais Monsieur Harry Potter, je vous retiens de ce genre de cachotterie. Je vous signale que vous êtes mon unique neveu et ma seule famille et donc que je tiens à être informé de vos amours quelque peu bizarres certes mais informé quand même.

Maxime et Charlie sourient à cette remarque plus que paternelle.

- Bon reposez-vous un peu maintenant.

Draco rejoint son lit aidé par Sirius et l'infirmière nous donne une potion. Ce n'est pas bon mais plutôt efficace. Draco me tend sa main, je l'attrape et sombre ainsi sa présence en moi.

Les deux jours suivants, on a eu le droit à la visite du directeur mais pas longtemps, en fait on était vite fatigué mais ils avaient besoin de réponses. On leur en a fournis du moins ce qu'on se souvient, ce qui est plutôt confus. Je ne peux pas dire ce que j'ai vu pendant ma période d'inconscience et le cratère, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire mais je peux pas leur dire que c'est parce que j'avais peur que Draco ne meurt, que je ne voulais pas et que c'est ma magie tirée de mon amour pour Draco qui a formé cette rafle magique. Non sérieux, je ne me voyais pas leur raconter ça. J'ai donc dit que ma magie avait rencontré celle du mangemort et que la rencontre des deux sorts avait fait quelque chose de zarb et voilà. Mais je ne suis pas calé dans les sortilèges et leurs conséquences donc j'ai eu le droit aux doutes de ma sincérité par le directeur sûrement mais il commence à avoir l'habitude. Toutefois je pense qu'il place plus d'espoir en Charlie et Maxime, ce sont des adultes et sont plus conscients de l'enjeu des batailles.

Sirius a remis à plus tard les explications, il sait que ça nous fatigue un peu plus, il attend qu'on aille mieux.

La fin de la semaine arrive vite. Normalement on doit pouvoir recevoir de la visite aujourd'hui et on sortira sûrement mardi du moins nos blessures seront cicatrisées.

Je me tourne vers Draco qui fait des exercices de marche pour réadapter ses deux jambes qui avaient été bien amochées. Il fait des aller-retour entre la porte et la fenêtre.

- Draco, j'ai mal à la tête !

- Regarde ailleurs !

- Peux pas t'es trop kawaï ! (mignon)

Il s'arrête devant la porte et me regarde une légère rougeur sur ses joues, kawaï, kawaï, kawaï ! La porte s'ouvre, Draco sursaute.

- Harry ! Draco ! Vous allez bien ?

Pansy entre suivie de Blaise, Cindy, Kevin, Vincent et Gregory.

- Vi comme tu le vois à part que Draco va me filer la migraine à force de faire ses aller-retour.

- On n'est pas venu pour vous voir vous disputer !

Draco s'assoit sur son lit et on commence à discuter. Pansy et Cindy nous racontent les cours et comment Snape remplace Charlie et Maxime. Les Gryffondors sont mal à ce qu'il paraît, ils ne supportent plus du tout Snape et leur points ont diminué de moitié.  
Ensuite les garçons nous parlent du reste, de la salle commune, du dortoir toujours en réparation et des rumeurs de ce qu'il s'est passé. On passe un chouette moment, de plus ils nous ont amené le courrier.

Une fois la porte fermée, chacun lit ses lettres.  
J'en ai deux de mes amis fantômes prévenus par Admy qui est là-bas en ce moment d'ailleurs tandis que Draco s'énerve sur les siennes. Je le prends dans mes bras.

- Qu'il y a-t-il watashi no kokoro ? (Mon coeur)

- Mon père, sa lettre date du lendemain de l'attaque.

- Et ?

- Il veut que je rentre au manoir et que je réfléchisse à une réponse pour la marque.

- On le savait déjà.

- Oui mais après ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou.

- N'y pense plus.

Il se relâche et m'embrasse.

- Je t'aime Harry.

- Itsumademo, watashi no kokoro!! (Pour toujours/ éternellement, mon coeur)

Il sourit et reprend ses exercices.

o

Ça y est, demain on sort, on va devoir affronter les foules, les professeurs et les devoirs. Sirius entre, on le salue. Aujourd'hui c'est le jour qu'on avait fixé pour lui raconter du moins ce qu'il a besoin de savoir. Et je suis surpris malgré la tirade de la dernière fois, je m'attendais à de la réticence face à mon homosexualité et non nada, rien, vais pas me plaindre quand même. Je lui explique tout, le cas Hermione et Ron qui n'arrêtent pas de se bécoter sans me voir, mon mal-être à cause de Voldemort et mon amour pour Draco. Comment j'ai rencontré Charlie puis les moeurs de sa famille, la peur de subir la même chose en lui disant et enfin Maxime, la cérémonie de répartition et mon arrivée à Serpentard. Draco prend le relais et raconte notre déclaration puis nos journées passées avec les deux tourtereaux, le premier accident avec le mangemort et dont Dumbledore ne voulait pas que ça sorte de l'école puis les matchs de Quidditch et l'incident. Je finis le récit par la guerre Serpentard/Gryffondor, la discussion avec mes ex-amis, la découverte des corps par Hagrid en omettant de dire bien sûr que c'est moi, le deuxième match et enfin le mangemort.

- Voilà tu sais tout !

- Année chargée. Rigole-t-il.

- Ca tu peux le dire.

- Bon ben puisque de toute manière je n'ai guère le choix, bienvenue dans la famille entre un parrain en cavale et un neveu en attire merde, te voilà servi.

Fou-rire.

- Tu oublies une chouette morfale Sirius.

Re fou-rire.

- J'aimerais bien en dire autant pour ma famille mais...

Je le prends dans mes bras et le câline.

- Watashi no kokoro, itsumademo ai shiteru. (Mon coeur, je t'aime pour toujours)

- Merci.

Il m'embrasse, je vois Sirius détourner les yeux en souriant. J'ai de la chance d'être entouré par des personnes si gentilles : Draco, Sirius, Charlie, Maxime et puis le reste du groupe et il ne faut pas oublier ma famille du cimetière. J'ai des personnes sur qui compter.

o

Aujourd'hui on retourne en cours. On quitte l'infirmerie encore couvert par quelques pansements mais rien de bien terrible. Maxime et Charlie on reprit les cours hier, on les a aujourd'hui et j'ai hâte de voir la tête de McGonagall quand elle verra les progrès qu'on a fait en métamorphose. On s'est un peu entraîné avec Sirius pour s'occuper et puis entre nous aussi.

On entre dans la Grande Salle, le silence se fait, c'est une manie de se taire ici quand les gens arrivent, ce n'est pas possible. On s'assoit à notre table et nous mangeons. Les questions fusent et on répond calmement sans donner de détail puis Pansy et Blaise font taire tout le monde pour nous permettre de respirer.

Les cours se passent mal, on est en retard partout et on nage dans les matières comme botanique, histoire de la magie mais bon ça, ce n'est pas nouveau. Il n'y a que la pratique qui est potable avec les sortilèges et surtout la métamorphose où on excelle.

On s'est éclaté à changer sa pauvre souris en bougie puis en bougeoir et enfin en chandelier et on a même été jusqu'au lustre pour faire mumuse lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné.  
Quand elle a vu ça, elle a failli faire un arrêt cardiaque. Elle nous a accordé 30 points chacun cette fois. En défense, les garçons s'adaptent au fait que Snape soit passé par là pour expliquer et corriger les lacunes dans les sorts qu'il leur a appris rapidement. Nous, on suit grâce à Maxime qui est un peu plus sur nous.

Le soir, on se retrouve à table et pour une fois j'ai super faim. Dumbledore se lève.

- Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît !

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je tenais à vous prévenir que cette année il n'y aura pas de Noël à Poudlard. Toutes les familles ont été averties de cet arrangement, moldu ou pas. Chaque élève rentrera donc chez lui pour les vacances.

Il y a un mouvement de protestation dans la salle mais le silence se réinstalle tout de suite.

- Je sais que des explications s'imposent, celles fournies aux parents ne seront pas la même que pour vous. Vous savez qu'après la première attaque nous avons mis en place de nouvelles règles de sécurité ainsi que des barrières qui ont été passées la seconde fois par la même personne. Il a donc été décidé que toutes les défenses de Poudlard seraient revues et corrigées pendant que vous ne serez pas là. Vos familles ne doivent en aucun cas savoir ceci pour éviter que l'ennemi en prenne connaissance. De toute manière, pour vous éviter tout problème ou envie de parler, un sort de secret vous empêchera de parler de certaines choses. Y a-t-il des questions ?

Personne ne réplique, tout est très clair.

- Bien bon appétit !

Tout le monde se met à manger et parler rapidement. Moi, je suis totalement déconnecté, retourné à Privet Drive durant deux semaines, c'est la mort assurée. Draco prend ma main sous la table, je lui souris, il est vraiment toujours là pour moi. Il ne me reste plus qu'à profiter un maximum du monde sorcier avant samedi et de Draco.

Aujourd'hui on n'a pas cours de l'aprèm enfin c'est une façon de parler, Dumbledore a décidé qu'on récupèrerait les cours. Du coup, on récupère dès qu'un prof est libre, il nous fait bosser sa matière et ce n'est pas la joie mais alors pas du tout. On se farcit du grattage jusqu'à sept heures du soir.

On a bien dormi cette nuit, en plus le feu de la cheminée est agréable. Lorsqu'on a su qu'on dormirait dans la salle commune, on a tout de suite mis au point un système pour nous réveiller dès qu'une personne arrive mais pour l'instant tout le monde a été gentil et personne n'entre sans crier avant, surtout les filles donc nos douces nuits se font devant le feu.

Vendredi, on est à la bibliothèque, Maxime et Charlie veulent nous voir, ils avaient l'air inquiet. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup, Charlie entre en pétard suivi de Maxime guère mieux. Ils se laissent tomber sur une chaise avant de nous faire lire une lettre.

« Ron poussin, on viendra vous chercher toi et ta soeur, seulement tu m'as parlé du fait que Charlie était professeur à Poudlard ainsi qu'un certain Maxime Lander, j'aimerais que tu lui remettes la lettre jointe. Bisous Ta mère.

Je lis la suite que me tend le roux.

« Charlie, puisque Ron et Ginny rentrent à Noël, tu as intérêt à faire de même, si le directeur ne veut pas, je m'en chargerai. Toi et ce garçon, on doit parler et rapidement. Ta mère. »

Je laisse tomber la lettre et Draco finit de la lire, je comprends mieux leur réaction. Draco les lui rend assez surpris.

- Ton frère est vraiment un chien, Charlie. Désolé pour l'expression mais...

- Ne t'excuse pas Draco.

- Weasley no baka! (Imbécile de Weasley)

- Il a fallu qu'il rapporte tout à sa mère, c'était prévisible.

- Je sais Max mais je ne suis plus un ado.

- Dis-le lui.

- Hein ?

- Dites-lui ce que vous avez sur le coeur et puis si elle ne le comprend pas, laisse-la et continuez votre vie comme maintenant. Ici tu as des amis, des frères.

Il sourit, Draco hoche la tête pour donner son approbation.

- Vous êtes vraiment des amours tous les deux.

- C'est vrai qu'ici on n'a pas de juge.

- Pensez à nous quand vous serez là-bas et pitié donnez-nous les réactions.

Je fais des yeux de petit enfant implorant son biberon. Ils explosent de rire, voilà comment on défait une atmosphère tendue en un rien de temps.

- Promis, on pensera à vous !

- Demain, c'est le grand retour.

- N'en parle pas, deux semaines sans Harry.

- Je dis de même, on va être séparé trop longtemps.

- Passez une bonne nuit, on prendra un compartiment pour quatre.

- Arigatô Max-chan !

- Normal qu'on s'entraide entre ami.

- Hai c'est vrai.

La nuit est délicieuse, on reste éveillé un bon bout de temps à roucouler devant l'âtre, le feu c'est romantique. On se dit des mots tendres, des promesses d'amour ainsi que de s'écrire chaque jour ou du moins le plus possible. On s'endort, chacun enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

o

Les valises sont faites et on est dans le hall du château. Sirius reste ici pour aider, il m'a fait ses adieux ce matin après le petit-dèj'. On prend le carrosse pour aller au train, puis on prend place avec nos deux professeurs dans un compartiment.

- On va se changer de suite comme ça on n'aura pas à le faire après.

- Bonne idée.

Je les regarde se changer pour une tenue plus sobre mais qui reste importable pour un moldu normal.

- Tu ne te changes pas ? Me demande Charlie.

Maxime lui donne un coup de coude.

- Pardon on sort.

Il me laisse seul, j'enlève l'uniforme pour enfiler un T-shirt à manches longues orange suivi d'un mi-bras blanc et d'un à manches courtes noires et d'un pull rouge sans manche. Un vieux jean trop grand et des baskets aussi usées et pour finir un chapeau qui me cache les oreilles lui aussi en jean. Le seul truc que j'aime, c'est mon collier avec pendentif croix qui repose sur ma poitrine.

- Vous pouvez entrer.

La porte s'ouvre, il reste un instant à me regarder avant de s'asseoir, Draco me prend dans ses bras.

- Tu as vraiment des fringues chelou ! Remarque Maxime.

- C'est celles de mon cousin, je fais avec ce que j'ai.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire.

- Moi je trouve ça mignon, mais dis-moi tu as un collier ?

- Hai !

- Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué mais ça te va bien.

- Pas touche, tu as le tien Charlie.

Draco ressert sa prise sur moi, on éclate de rire.

- T'inquiète pas le mien me suffit.

Il l'embrasse. Y a pas à dire ils sont adorables.

On reste tout le voyage comme ça, enlacé à parler de chose et d'autre ou à regarder la neige tomber sur le paysage de l'Angleterre. Un Noël blanc seul dans ce monde qui n'est plus le mien. J'irai au cimetière ou à la bibliothèque, la bibliothécaire m'aime bien.  
On frappe à la porte. Branle-bas de combat, tout le monde bouge. Charlie ouvre la porte, c'est Ron et Hermione.

- Je vous cherchais, on ne va pas tarder à arriver, maman nous attendra sous l'horloge.

- Bien.

Il s'apprête à refermer la porte quand Draco la bloque du pied.

- Que veux-tu Malfoy ?

- Weasley, la prochaine fois, évite de tout rapporter à maman et grandis un peu.

Draco lui claque la porte au nez avant de tourner le verrou.

- Ca m'a échappé !

- Pas grave.

La gare est en vue, on ferme le rideau pour un dernier et langoureux baiser, je pose mon front contre le sien.

- Koi, si tu reçois des lettres signées K.H c'est moi, ne cherche pas à savoir.

- Je t'aime.

- Koi, ai shiteru.

Je le laisse sortir avant moi et j'y vais. Fait froid, je traîne mes bagages enfin le peu qu'il me reste jusqu'au hall de gare moldu. L'oncle Vernon est là. Je le salue et on y va. Il ne semble pas joyeux à l'idée de me revoir mais alors pas du tout. Ben c'est comme d'habitude.

Deux semaines avec eux, ça va être long.

**A suivre…**

Dès que je retrouve le chapitre 11 je le poste… ça m'apprendra à écrire des chapitres dans le désordre. Et puis l'oral blanc est stressant. Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

**Kisu**


	12. lettres, cadeaux, journal

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

**L'ombre Maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 11 : Lettres, cadeaux, journal.**

Quand on est rentré, j'ai trouvé Dudley encore plus gros et Pétunia toujours aussi mère poule avec lui. Le soir au dîner, ils m'ont fait le topo des vacances : la tante Marge et Molaire viennent pour Noël mercredi et il y aura une fête avec des amis où je ne suis pas invité évidemment, ici même. Chouette début ! J'ai l'impression d'être retombé cinq ans plutôt quand je ne savais rien du monde des sorciers.

Dimanche matin, je me réveille, mes cheveux éparpillés autour de moi, le point positif c'est que je peux les laisser détacher sans sceau. Je descends à la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner. L'oncle Vernon est déjà devant son journal et Dudley mate la TV. Journée ordinaire bien que le petit-dèj' soit préparé par tante Pétunia, j'avais oublié le régime qui ne marche décidément pas.

- Je sors toute la journée.

- Tu achèteras du pain pour ce soir ainsi que la liste de courses sur le meuble.

- Bien.

Je remonte, m'habille et pars avant la question du "où vas-tu ?". Je marche dans la neige jusqu'au cimetière, une bonne heure mais j'ai besoin d'air. J'entre limite frigorifié, je repère s'il y a quelqu'un, iie, on peut y aller.

- YYYYYAAATTTTAAAA ! C'EST MOI !

Une armée de têtes transparentes émergent et je me retrouve vite envahi par ma famille qui m'embrasse et me salue. Admy est surpris de me voir mais heureux que j'aille mieux. Alizéa nous accueille dans son caveau. Il est immense, vieux, poussiéreux, mais c'est notre mini-maison et il y fait plus chaud.

On discute de tout, de rien, comme d'habitude. Eux me racontent les potins de la ville, les derniers arrivants dans la famille et moi les cours et mes futures vacances chez les Dursley. Ils me font promettre de revenir les voir durant la semaine, puis avec Admy on fait les courses et on rentre en discutant. Je lui explique la conversation de Dumbledore sur les barrières ne laissant entrer personne d'autre que ceux habitant Poudlard et donc lui ne craint rien.

On rentre, il est tard, je me fais passer un savon par Pétunia mais une fois dans ma chambre, j'ai la surprise de découvrir du courrier sur mon bureau et le grand duc de Draco. Je détache et lis la lettre, allongé sur mon lit.

«_ Amour,__e__ et qu'ils ne te maltraitent pas. En tout cas, tu me manques énormément, je ne tiendrai jamais deux semaines sans toi. De plus, je vais me taper des bals de réveillons où il y aura une horde de Harpies qui va me courir après pour danser ! Arg ! Mon coeur, j'ai hâte d'être à la rentrée._ »

J'espère que tout va bien avec ta famille moldu

I love you

D.M.

Je pose la lettre sur mon coeur et sors la photo de l'enveloppe posée sur la table de chevet, contenant les clichés faits à Pré-au-lard, rescapés de l'explosion. Je prends ceux moldus. Les autres, je les range avec l'album de mes parents. Je reste un long moment à regarder celui de Draco et je m'endors avec. Et d'un jour de diète, d'un.  
o

Je me réveille doucement, Admy a rangé la photo avant que je ne l'abîme. Je m'installe au bureau et réponds à mon amour.

« _Koi,__s__ que l'une d'elle__s__s__'est approchée de toi, je la tue._»

Iie ça ne va pas du tout, tu me manques atrocement. Cette famille est affreuse, Dudley est toujours au régime et je m'ennuie sans toi. Attention si j'apprend

Ai shiteru.

K.H.

Je l'attache au hibou de Draco et le laisse partir. Je descends pour le petit-dèj', il est tard et il n'y a plus personne. Je farfouille dans les placards où Pétunia range les gâteaux et bien sûr il est cadenassé. Pas grave, j'ai le truc, je trouve un fil de fer dans le garage et fais sauter la serrure, je prends ce que je veux et replace le tout comme si de rien n'était, ni vu ni connu. Je chope le mot sur le frigo avant de l'ouvrir et de prendre la bouteille de lait.

«On rentre à 16h. »

Bien, je me pose devant la TV et regarde les émissions stupides, Admy me rejoint et on se marre ensemble tellement c'est nul.

Le soir au dîner, Vernon prévient que Marge arrivera à 18h demain, tout le monde devra être prêt.

Admy me réveille, un coup d'oeil à ma montre, il est huit heures. Je m'habille et descends discrètement, je laisse un mot, pique quelques sous à un endroit où personne n'ira voir combien il y a, c'est-à-dire le porte-monnaie de Pétunia. Elle ne sait jamais ce qu'il y a dedans et hors de question que je paye le bus. Mes économies seront pour les cadeaux, j'ai bossé pour la bibliothécaire et j'ai gagné des sous moldus alors ce n'est pas pour les dépenser dans des conneries.

J'arrive en ville, c'est la pagaille mais quelle idée j'ai eu de faire mes courses le jour du réveillon. Admy m'aide donc, il repère les boutiques successibles de m'intéresser. Je fais des achats stupides pour Charlie, Maxime, Sirius, Hagrid et sans oublier Lyria et Lylia aussi mais dans le rayon poupée. Je mange une bonne pizza et c'est reparti. J'ai rien pour Draco, je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir. J'erre dans les rues lorsque je tombe sur une boutique gothique. J'entre, l'intérieur est extra, jonché de colliers à piques, de bracelets cloutés et autres piercings. Je reste en arrêt devant une bague, c'est un dragon qui s'enroule autour du doigt.

- Vous voulez l'essayer Mademoiselle ?

- Oui s'il vous plait. Je ne réplique pas au « mademoiselle ».

Il me la sort et je la passe à l'annulaire.

- Elle est un peut trop grande pour vous.

- Non c'est parfait, la personne à laquelle je veux l'offrir a les doigts légèrement plus épais.

- Dans ce cas.

Je paye et sors, cette bague est super du moins j'espère que ça lui plaira. Je rentre, histoire d'être à l'heure et d'éviter de me faire tuer. A la maison, c'est le réveillon, Pétunia est aux fourneaux et ne remarque même pas que je suis là, heureusement sinon elle m'aurait demandé où j'ai trouvé autant d'argent.

Je dépose le tout dans ma chambre, enfile des vêtements que Pétunia a posés sur le lit, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, je tresse mes cheveux et descends aider. Je mets la table pendant que Dudley guette leur arriver.

- Maman c'est eux !

- Calme-toi poussin.

Il leur ouvre la porte.

- Mais, c'est mon Dudlinou à moi, viens-là mon neveu adoré !

Elle me lance sa valise dessus. Et voilà, c'est tout le temps pareil. Elle salue tout le monde sauf moi, je les plante même avant que Vernon entre pour monter la valise dans la chambre d'ami.  
Je redescends dans la cuisine, ils sont autour d'une tasse de thé et le clébard est là. Dire que j'avais réussi à y échapper l'été dernier en restant enfermé dans ma chambre ou au cimetière. Je m'assois, Molaire grogne, je n'y fais pas attention mais s'il le fait encore une fois, je lui fais perdre l'envie jusqu'à la fin de son séjour ici.

- Tiens, tu es là toi ?

- Oui.

- Ce gamin est toujours aussi désespérant.

- Il ne change pas pourtant, on fait ce que l'on peut.

- Ne dites pas ça Pétunia, ce n'est pas de votre faute.

- Merci Marge.

Ce chien m'énerve à grogner, bien la discussion a dérivé de mon sujet. Le chien s'approche de moi et montre les dents. Je lui lance un regard mi-démon, mi-humain, du style "tu grognes encore et tu te retrouves avec une casserole au bout de la queue et lâché dans la neige bien froide". Molaire retourne à sa place et se couche sans un mot. Au moins j'aurai la paix de ce côté-là, les animaux ont toujours peur des plus forts.

Le réveillon est un réveillon, on mange dinde farcie avec des champignons et des marrons ainsi que la traditionnelle bûche de Noël et pudding. Dudley en est déjà à sa troisième part – petit répit régime – tandis que Marge est à sa quatrième voire cinquième coupe de champagne et commence légèrement à sentir le contrecoup de l'alcool.

- Dis-moi, tu es toujours dans ton école ?

- Le centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus, hai.

- Et ils te permettent de garder ton physique de fille ?

- Hai.

- J'ai repéré que tu avais des pansements, c'est donc que les châtiments corporels marchent, bien, tu es vraiment un mauvais garçon comparé à mon Dudley chéri.

Je m'en fiche, si elle pouvait savoir à quel point je m'en tape de ce qu'elle peut bien raconter.  
Minuit sonne et les cadeaux sont offerts. Kamisama, ce que Dudley peut recevoir comme trucs inutiles. Un PC, il en a déjà deux, une playsation, une TV, c'est la troisième. Je m'arrête là sinon ça va devenir relou. Moi, j'ai le droit à une mini-boîte de Marge et une autre des Dursley. J'ouvre et Oh magnifique ! Un lot d'élastiques pour mes cheveux et une boîte d'allumettes du restaurant où ils ont mangé la dernière fois.

- Arigatô.

Je monte dans ma chambre sans plus d'ardeur, je suis fatigué. Admy me souhaite un joyeux Noël, ça me réchauffe le coeur, on s'endort même ensemble, au moins j'ai l'impression d'être moins seul.

Dès que l'aube arrive, je suis réveillé par quatre chouettes devant ma fenêtre. Je me dépêche de les faire entrer. Hedwige est partie hier porter le cadeau à Draco. J'intime le silence, si jamais Marge voit ça, je suis cuit.  
Je prends les paquets, il y a deux hiboux de Poudlard, Hagrid et Sirius, ensuite un pour les deux amants et le dernier, c'est celui de Draco.

Il est huit heures maintenant j'ai envoyé tous les cadeaux avec des réponses sans même avoir ouvert ceux reçus. J'ai le temps à présent pour le faire. Hagrid, ce sont des chocolats, Sirius, un livre sur le Japon sorcier, Maxime et Charlie des chocolats et un porte-monnaie avec un emplacement pour les photos, il y a aussi une longue lettre que je lirai plus tard. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il y a dans le paquet de Draco, j'ouvre sa lettre.

« _Amour,__e__ et ça m'a plu._ »

Joyeux Noël, j'aurais souhaité te donner mon cadeau en face mais les circonstances ne le peuvent pas. Je t'aime et espère que ça te plaira. J'ai cherché la signification moldu

Je pense à toi très fort.

D.M.

Je tremble, j'ouvre la petite boîte et dedans il y a une bague en argent. Je n'y crois pas, on a eu la même idée. Admy me regarde en souriant. Je mets la bague et l'admire, c'est un serpent qui s'enroule autour du doigt. Sans les ailes, on aurait pu croire que c'était exactement la même que celle que je lui ai offert. C'est magnifique et juste à ma taille, je pense très fort à mon amour et une douce chaleur m'envahit et deux toutes petites pierres bleu-glacier apparaissent pour les yeux et au centre de la croix une verte mordorée. Etrange mais bon ce mot n'existe plus dans mon vocabulaire.

Je m'habille rapidement et sors en courant sans me gêner. Je ne salue même pas ceux qui sont à table. Je cours, Admy à mes côtés, dès que je trouve un endroit sans personne, je déploie mes ailes et vole assez haut jusqu'au cimetière vide, je me pose au milieu.

- JOYEUX NOEL !

Tout le monde sort et m'acclame, je leur avais promis de revenir malgré la neige et le froid, je l'ai fait. Ce qui est dommage c'est que je ne peux pas rester longtemps.

- Je reviendrai vendredi ou samedi.

Je m'envole de nouveau et me pose derrière la maison, y a personne dans ce quartier, il est midi, j'entre.

- Te voilà enfin ! Viens mettre la table !

- J'arrive !

Je suis tellement heureux que Marge pourra dire ce qu'elle veut, ça ne me blessera pas. Durant tout le déjeuner, je suis dans la lune mais total.

- Passe-moi le sel !

J'obéis instinctivement.

- Passe-moi le poivre !

Même geste, Dudley me regarde comme un demeuré.

- Harry débarrasse !

Je me lève et exécute, j'ai hâte de lire la lettre de Charlie et Maxime maintenant. Je me dépêche d'avaler le dessert et monte dans ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et entame la lettre.

« _Salut Harry !__s__ à te raconter mais d'abord Joyeux Noël. Draco a d__û__ recevoir la même lettre que toi, vous vouliez savoir ce qu'il __s__'est passé pour nous et ben voilà. Bonne visualisation._

Alors tes vacances, ça va ? Nous, on a plein de chose

Je sens mon corps quitter le lit et comme pour le journal de Jedusor, je me retrouve dans la maison des Weasley, dans la cuisine même.  
Maxime et Charlie sont devant la porte, Mme Weasley fait entrer tout le monde, ça doit être le jour où on est revenu du train.  
_  
- Posez vos affaires là, je vais vous faire à manger, Arthur et Percy ne vont pas tarder.  
_  
Maxime et Charlie obéissent, Ron et Ginny se mettent à table. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes entrent, même pas un bonjour pour Maxime. Ils commencent à manger en silence.

_- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Fred et George. Commence Arthur.__s__ et attrape__s__ fonctionne bien._

- Et ?

- Leur entreprise de farce

_- Ces deux-là. Soupir__e__ Madame Weasley.__s__ pas dit que tu étais professeur à Poudlard et encore moins avec Monsieur Lander.__,__ je n'en ai pas trouvé l'utilité.__s__ avec plus de facilit__é__._

- Et toi Charlie, tu ne nous avai

- Non, c'est exact

- Tu as laissé tombé les dragons ?

- Oui, le professorat à Poudlard est bien plus intéressant.

- Et vous Monsieur Lander ? Il y a du dégoût dans sa voix.

- Je préfère aussi ce métier, les élèves sont très sympathiques.

- Et donc vous êtes l'aide de Charlie ?

- Oui, les élèves ayant cumulé du retard dans cette matière, il est préférable d'être deux pour pouvoir couvrir plus d'élève

Pour l'instant, ça va, à part l'ambiance qui est déplorable.

_- Madame Weasley, votre repas est délicieux._

- Merci.

Charlie pose ses coudes sur la table et fixe sa mère d'un regard décidé.

_- Où comptes-tu faire dormir Maxime ?_

- Dans le canapé, il est confortable.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Ginny, Ron, laissez-nous. Percy, toi aussi.

Ils quittent la salle.  
_  
- Je te défends de me parler ainsi Charlie !_

- Je n'ai plus quinze ans non plus !

Ils se fixent intensément.

_- Pourquoi as-tu demandé à nous voir ?__e__ sur votre relation !__e,__ vas-y !_

- Pour te donner mon point de vu

- Je t'en pri

Elle pose les mains sur la table et fixe Maxime d'un air méprisant.

_- D'abord, c'est un garçon, ensuite un ex-Serpentard, son père était mangemort. Je croyais avoir réglé le probl__è__me en vous ayant séparé__s__ de force mais apparemment ça n'a pas marché._

_- Non comme tu le vois !_

- Je ne veux pas d'un PD comme fils, déjà que tu as fini à Serpentard.

- Très bien, tu me demandes donc de choisir entre ma famille et Maxime ?

- Oui !

Maxime regarde la scène de loin, il n'a pas aimé qu'on lui parle de son père.

_- Dans ce cas, je n'hésite pas une seconde, je choisis Maxime !__n'__a pas fini de parler !__r__ insulter mon fiancé !_

- Comment ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une famille qui n'accepte pas les moeurs de son propre fils. J'aime Maxime, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps. Il est tout ce que je suis et tout ce que je serai donc il en est ainsi. De plus, je tenais à vous dire que c'est mon fiancé depuis bientôt cinq ans. Maintenant, on y va, j'avais prévenu Dumbledore qu'on ne resterait pas longtemps, mais de là à ce que ce soit aussi rapide.

- Vous ne partez pas, on

- Oh que si c'est fini ! Je ne vais pas vous laisse

- Ce fils de mangemort !

Maxime frappe la table.

_- Je n'ai rien à voir avec mon père !_

- Tel père, tel fils !

- LA FERME ! Hurle Charlie.

_- Nous partons ! Finit-il ensuite._

Ils prennent leurs affaires et sortent.

_- Charlie, reviens ici tout de suite !_

Une tête rousse passe par la porte.

_- Juste pour l'info, ne cherchez pas à nous faire revenir en demandant à Dumbledore, il respectera mon choix de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec vous._

Je reviens sur mon lit. Et ben, Charlie s'est défoulé, ils sont donc retournés à Poudlard. Je suis content pour eux, ils vont avoir la paix. Je ne savais pas pour le père de Maxime, je pense qu'il est devenu auror pour ça ! Et ils sont fiancés, ils auraient pu nous le dire. Je repars dans ma lecture.

« _Voilà tu sais tout, nous sommes à présent à Poudlard et tout va bien, désolé__s__ de vous abandonne__r__ dans le train. Passe de bonnes fêtes, si tu veux nous écrire aucun problème !_. »

C.W et M.L

Je replie la lettre et la range avec les autres. Je regarde mon plafond de mon lit, et dire que j'aurais pu passer les fêtes là-bas, avec ceux que j'aime, ils me manquent tous, Draco me manque affreusement. Je me roule en boule et m'endors.

J'émerge doucement, il est onze heures ben, j'ai bien dormi, c'est le cas de le dire. De quatre heures de l'aprèm à onze heures du mat, faut le faire.  
La sonnette retentit une fois, personne, deux fois personne, trois fois bon je me lève. Je descends vite fait pieds nus, pas coiffé, ma tresse ressemble à tout sauf à une tête et tresse, j'ouvre la porte au cinquième coups.

- Hai, deux secondes !

Un truc châtain clair tirant sur le blond entre, je referme la porte et détaille l'arrivante se mettre à l'aise. Des cheveux aux épaules, pas très mince mais alors pas du tout. Elle a des yeux bleus et c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire, si elle porte des immondes fringues rose bonbon mais à part ça.

- Bonjour, où est Dudley ?

- Sorti sûrement.

Je passe devant elle et vais dans la cuisine, je prends la bouteille de lait et les tartines qu'il reste sur la table. Finalement je ne les prends pas, ça doit être celles de Molaire. Je bois tranquillement, la fille s'assoit aussi.

- Tu es ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu chez Dudley ?

- Je suis son cousin, j'habite ici durant les grandes vacances normalement, le reste du temps je suis en pensionnat.

- Un pensionnat pour fille ?

Elle est conne ou quoi ?

- Je suis son cousin donc un garçon.

- Ah ! Désolée mais avec tes cheveux !

- C'est bon, et toi ?

- Moi, je suis Léna Watson, la petite amie de Dudley.

Alors là j'en tombe. Sa petite amie, ce truc à une petite amie. Je me reprends.

- Moi, c'est Harry Potter, tu n'as qu'à les attendre devant la TV.

Je ramasse mon petit-dèj' et m'apprête à monter.

- Harry, tu as quel âge ?

- 15 ans pourquoi ?

- Tu as une petite amie ?

- Nani ?

- C'est ta bague à cet endroit, c'est troublant.

Je souris.

- Hai en effet !

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler.

Je m'assois dans un fauteuil après avoir été prendre une brosse, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle m'inspire confiance.

- Tu n'en parles pas à Dudley !

- Promis !

- Elle est blonde presque de couleur blanche, sa peau est diaphane et douce, ses yeux sont bleus tirant sur le gris, son nez est droit, ses lèvres bien dessinées et un physique plutôt attirant. J'aime son caractère autoritaire et elle dégage un je ne sais quoi d'arrogance, de méchanceté mais aussi beaucoup de douceur et d'amour. Tout dépend de qui tu es pour elle.

Elle m'écoute attentivement, dire que j'ai fait passer Draco pour une fille, quelle idée je vous jure.

La porte s'ouvre un quart d'heure après, elle m'a tout raconté sur son amour à elle, ce qu'elle aime chez Dudley et bien ce n'est pas triste. Elle adore son intelligence, sa force, sa présence dans le bahut, elle l'a aimé dès qu'elle l'a vu et que ça fait deux mois qu'ils sont ensemble.

Dudley, Pétunia et Marge entrent dans le salon. Léna se lève et se jette au cou de mon cousin.

- Dudlinou d'amour, tu avais oublié que je venais, c'est méchant.

Elle le smacke, je crois qu'ils ne vont pas très vite. Pétunia les laisse pour porter les courses à la cuisine. Marge les regarde avec amour. Moi, ça me dégoûte, je monte m'habiller et je sors. Je passe la journée à la bibliothèque à lire une ou deux BD et j'aide histoire de me refaire un peu d'argent.

Léna dîne à la maison, elle a déjà fait ami-ami avec Marge, au moins je ne suis plus le sujet de conversation.

o

Les jours passent lentement, je suis passé voir ma famille au cimetière. Mei et Alizéa m'ont félicité pour les fiançailles et elles veulent absolument rencontrer Draco.

Marge est repartie vendredi avec Molaire, enfin.

Heureusement que la bibliothèque est ouverte le samedi, je me pose devant une table et feuillette des livres à la recherche de chose et d'autre sur la magie vue par les moldus.  
Au bout d'une heure, je me lève et entre dans une rangée que je n'avais pas encore visitée. Il n'y a que des anciens livres, je passe regardant chacun des bouquins exposés. Une couverture noire à bordure rouge m'attire. Je prends l'objet. Il est petit et ressemble à un journal intime. Je retourne à ma place avec. Je lis les lettres, c'est du japonais en caractères de sang.

- Tomashi no kokoro (le coeur de l'âme)

Bizarre, j'ouvre et sursaute, c'est une blague.

- Journal intime de Kyô Himura, Edo.

Je continue ma lecture.

_Lecteur, si tu arrives à lire ces lignes, c'est que tu n'es pas ce que l'on peut appel__er__ de normal. Si tu peux lire plus loin, c'est que tu es mon descendant. Tout ce livre est magique, tout ce que tu liras est vrai, c'est mon histoire, l'histoire d'un amour sans faille, d'un amour interdit et du lien qui nous unissait. Si ces mots te parlent et que tu vis la même chose, lis mes lignes, elles t'apporteront réponses et compréhension._

Kyô

Je ferme le livre, c'est fou, je tiens le livre de Kyô Himura, de mon ancêtre dans mes mains et c'est un livre magique, c'est du délire.  
Je me lève et vais au guichet.

- Pardon ?

- Harry que veux-tu ?

- Savoir si vous auriez un livre s'intitulant «Tomashi no kokoro » de Kyô Himura.

- Ca me dit quelque chose mais je vais vérifier.

Elle tapote sur son pc et me regarde.

- Tiens c'est étrange, j'ai bien le nom mais il fait parti des livres que nous avons perdus, désolée mon garçon.

- Pas grave, merci.

Je sors, le livre dans la poche. Il faut que je rentre et vite, j'espère que ce livre m'apportera vraiment des réponses.

**A suivre...**

Et voilà le chapitre tant attendu est le suivant, il vous dévoilera la plus grande partie des mystères, même si bon pas tout quand même, mais chapitre à explication.

**Kisu**


	13. Le journal de Kyo Himura

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

**L'ombre Maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 12 : Le journal de Kyô Himura**

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et recommence la lecture.

« _Tout d'abord, j'ai décidé de ranger ce journal comme une mini-biographie, je commencerais donc par mon portrait. Je m'appelle Kyô Himura et à ce jour j'ai 22 ans, je vis au Japon et maintenant à Kyôto capital__e__ de notre beau pays. Je suis un samouraï vagabond, je ne travaillais pour personne jusqu'à ce jour où nos chemins __s__e sont recroisé__s__, recroisé__s__ oui pas croisé__s__, je l'avais déjà rencontré à Hokkaido. J'avais 16 ans et je vagabondais déjà. C'était un jeune étranger, un peu plus vieux que moi, je lui ai sauvé la vie. Il était magnifique, anglais par sa chevelure blonde, son teint diaphane et ses yeux bleu gris. Un ange, il a disparu d'ailleurs dans une lumière verte. Puis il y a trois ans, je suis de nouveau tombé sur lui à Kyoto, cet être qui me hantait depuis ce jour.__s__'est déroulé__e__ au coin d'une ruelle, il portait un kimono blanc trempé et légèrement transparent par la pluie. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang et il semblait si faible. Je l'ai vu défaillir et je l'ai rattrapé, son corps était léger, musclé comme il faut. Je l'ai emmené chez moi, ne pouvant le laisser ici. Lorsqu'il a repri__s__ ses esprits..._ »

Notre deuxième rencontre

- Harry, on mange !

Et voilà comment on peut être coupé au meilleur moment.

- J'ai pas faim !

- Tu es une vraie calamité, dans ce cas reste dans ta chambre et ne viens pas réclamer après.

Je m'en fiche, j'ai de quoi manger et puis je préfère lire le livre.

« _Il m'a regardé avec attention avant de sourire, je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment.__en__t bien __s__e tenir ? Pas moi, mon frère peut-être mais kamisama qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de l'embrasser, il est trop kawaï._»

- Tu es le samouraï de la dernière fois ?

- Hai !

- Ca fait deux fois que tu me sauves la vie.

- A croire que c'est mon destin.

Qui a dit un jour que les Himura étaient polis et savai

- Tu t'appelles ?

- Kyô Himura.

- Himura Kyô, le frère de Subaru Himura.

- Hai, lui-même.

- Alors c'est toi que je cherchais.

- Cherchais ?

- J'ai besoin de tes services, ton frère m'a dit que j'arriverais peut-être à t'engager pour me protéger.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Je reçois le choc de ma vie, Kyô Himura et Draco Malfoy, c'est insensé, c'est du délire, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Comment, des siècles auparavant, deux personnes du nom de Kyô Himura et Draco Malfoy ont pu se rencontrer et qu'après cela Harry Kyô Potter, descendant de la famille Himura, ait rencontré Draco Malfoy et en soit tombé raide dingue ? On se croirait dans un vrai film de science-fiction.

Je me replonge dans ma lecture. Les Malfoy à cette époque étaient déjà connus et représentaient le monde sorcier européen à Kyôto. Draco, le plus jeune des fils, était l'ambassadeur. Il venait discuter, il avait rencontré Subaru, chef de la famille Himura, et comme il devait rester un peu. Il avait besoin d'un garde du corps mais qui soit habitué à la magie et qui dans cet optique n'aurait pas peur de lui. Kyô a tout de suite accepté et ils ont beaucoup voyagé avant de revenir à Kyôto. Ils sont passés par l'île de Kyûshû avant de monter jusqu'à Hokkaido de nouveau en passant par Edo (Tôkyô) et n'arrêtant pas de faire des haltes dans les différents temples qui habitaient certaines forces magiques.  
Kyô s'est souvent battu pour protéger Draco et au fur et à mesure, ils se sont rapprochés jusqu'à devenir plus intime. Je m'arrête à leur premier baiser, il est quatre heures du matin et je n'ai pas la force d'aller plus loin, je m'endors comme une masse.

Un picorement contre la vitre me réveille, je me frotte les yeux, il est huit heures du matin, je suis crevé. J'ouvre la fenêtre et laisse entrer le hibou, je ne le connais pas celui-là, je prends l'enveloppe.

« _mon coeur,__û__ changer d'expéditeur, mon père commence à __s__e poser des questions sur les absences du mien, alors Pansy m'a prêté le sien, elle te souhaite d'ailleurs un joyeux Noël.__e__ de ton cadeau, et bien, je ne sais toujours pas comment te remercier. C'est magnifique, magique, adorable et surtout étrange que l'on __ait__ songé à la même chose mais il faudra que tu m'explique__s__ une chose, mon coeur. Pourquoi le dragon __a__ les yeux verts mordorés ainsi qu'un petit diamant bleu gris à la place du coeur ? Il ne les avait pas à l'ouverture et à présent oui. Je doute que tu l'ai__es__ acheté dans le monde magique mais bon je m'égare, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire surtout après le bal que je me suis tapé. Au secours ! Que des harpies mais je te passe les détail__s__. Je continue donc, toi ça va, ta tante est partie ? Moi, je lutte tous les jours à cause de ton absence et les vacances, c'est le cauchemar. Ma mère a réussi à ce que mon père ne me parle pas de Voldemort. Heureusement, j'aurais explosé par manque et dire que ça ne fait qu'une semaine même pas.__-à-__dire bague et photos._ »

J'ai d

Sinon nous allons procéder par ordre. Tout d'abord je t'aime mais bon, ça tu le savais déjà et je pense que tu veux savoir comment j'ai réagi à la vu

Voilà mes déboires de coeur, mon amour tu me manques trop, mais je fais avec ce que j'ai, c'est

Je t'aime.

D.M

Il est vraiment adorable, Hedwige fait un peu de place au hibou pour qu'il se repose. Je me couche serrant la lettre contre mon cœur. Je ressombre au pays des songes mais cette fois rassuré par la présence inconsciente de Draco.

o

Dimanche est passé plutôt vite, je n'ai fait que lire, lire et lire, j'ai sauté les repas pour continuer. Kyô et Draco vont si bien ensemble et puis je ne pensais pas que dans un si petit bouquin, on pouvait en écrire autant, c'est incroyable les pages apparaissent au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Je m'autorise une pose pour faire un récapitulatif de certains passages comme leur premier baiser.

« _Ça fait six mois que je protégeais Draco, à chaque fois qu'il était en dang__er__, je le sentais au fond de moi, c'était comme si on était lié par le sang, comme des jumeaux. Cette nuit était une des plus importante__s__ pour moi, la lune était pleine, il fallait que je sorte. J'ai prévenu mon maître car il était encore debout, il ne m'a pas demandé pourquoi et je n'ai pas cherché d'ailleurs pourquoi moi aussi il ne me le demandait pas. Sûrement pensait-il que je faisais un tour de garde ?  
Une fois dehors, j'ai déplié mes grandes ailes membraneuses et j'ai volé, plané, rêvé, le ciel était mon espace.  
Soudain un cri. C'était dans ma tête, Draco ! Je l'ai découvert à quelques battements d'ailes plus loin, il était en dang__er__ et même s'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, il était déjà blessé. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir, j'ai foncé sur les agresseurs, ils ont reculé devant ma forme démoniaque.__t__ apparaître l'épée que je gardais en moi, normalement je le fais le moins possible pour qu'on ne sache pas que j'en suis l'héritier._  
_Le combat s'est engagé mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids, je suis plus fort les nuits de pleine lune. Ils tombaient tous comme des mouches sous ma lame. Ce soir la lune était rouge. Je me suis ensuite tourné vers Draco, j'avais peur de sa réaction. Il se trouvait là devant moi, immobile, quelques blessures saignant encore, son regard impassible comme d'habitude.__s__'est fait__e__ plus chaude, à moins que ce soit moi, mon cœur. J'ai fermé les yeux pour mieux ressentir ce flot de sensations. Je les ai rouvert__s__ au contact d'un corps pressé contre le mien et de deux lèvres sur les miennes. Tout a réagi, j'ai senti un doux courant me parcourir, il s'est détaché et m'a fixé.__ô__tés.__t__ montré une telle histoire. Cette nuit-là, j'ai rencontré l'amour en celui qui illumina toute ma vie_. »

- Ne vous approchez pas !

- T'es quoi ?

- Ton pire cauchemar !

J'ai fai

- Tu fais partie de la famille Himura ?

- Oui je suis le cadet, tu vas mourir.

Soudain l'atmosphère

- Si j'avais su plutôt que tu étais le gardien de l'épée ainsi que le démon de mes rêves, je n'aurais pas perdu autant de temps.

- Nani ?

- Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour la personne qui m'apparaissait toutes les nuits. Il avait de grandes ailes ainsi qu'une épée dans le corps. Je traverse le Japon à sa recherche passant de temple en temple pour lui et pendant tout ce temps, il était à mes c

Je l'ai regardé, même le plus farfelu de mes rêves de Yumemi ne m'aurai

J'aime ce passage où on découvre l'intrigue de l'histoire, mes gènes de démon viennent de lui. J'ai continué ma lecture et je suis tombé sur le passage où Kyô expliquait pourquoi il était ainsi et ça m'a tout éclairé.

« _Draco m'a demandé les mystères de notre famille, il était allongé sur le futon ma tête posée sur son ventre, J'ai alors commencé les explications.__s__'est retrouvé qu'une démone s'accouple avec le chef de notre famille il y a de cela bien longtemps. Ils s'aimaient tellement qu'ils sont passé__s__ outre cet aspect et cet interdit. Lorsque leur premier bébé est né aucun signe démoniaque n'était visible mais le deuxième si. Puis petit à petit les signes ont disparu jusqu'à totalement disparaître. Je suis l'un des rares à descendre de cette lignée et les dieux ont voulu que je sois en plus l'héritier des Himura en portant l'épée sacrée en moi. Le prochain à réunir toutes ces conditions ne naîtra pas tout de suite._ »

- Ma famille est connue pour ses dons de Yumemi ainsi que dans l'art du combat. Il est dit que dans notre famille, un enfant naîtrait avec les pouvoirs cachés des Himura. Démon qui traverse les générations choisissant la personne qu'il veut parmi les enfants. Il

Je suis donc ce descendant, n'empêche que tout s'éclaircit d'un coup sur ma nature. Il me reste quelques chapitres à lire du moins j'ai l'impression, à moins que les chapitres apparaissent selon mes besoins. Il faut que je sorte un peu. Demain j'irai voir ma famille, enfin vu l'heure ce sera plutôt aujourd'hui, je me couche serein.

o

Le cimetière est vraiment l'endroit où j'aime être, Alizéa et Mei me harcèlent de questions sur Draco. Elles veulent que je leur raconte tout ainsi que je le leur présente un jour. Oui un jour. Je les quitte pour retourner à ma lecture.  
Kyo décrit son lien comme moi je le ressens mais il a l'air d'en savoir un sacré paquet dessus et ça avance beaucoup trop lentement.  
J'envoie une réponse à Draco. Même si je m'occupe, il me manque, sa photo est sur mon bureau ainsi que sur ma table de chevet avec Maxime et Charlie.  
L'éloignement est horrible, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être moi-même, de n'avoir que la moitié de mon âme. Surtout que les cauchemars continuent. Voldemort bouge mais moins, le ministère de la magie bouge lui aussi.

Les lettres restent toujours les mêmes, pleines d'amour, de tendresse, de passion mais là je lui demande de chercher des renseignements sur son prénom comme ça pour le fun, non, mais je vais pas lui dire non plus. Enfin pas tout de suite la vérité mais je voudrais savoir. J'espère qu'il trouvera quelque chose puisque selon Kyô, Draco et lui ont été reniés par un bon nombre de membres de leur famille à cause de leur amour intolérable à l'époque.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le réveillon du premier de l'an. Il doit y avoir une fête normalement ce soir et je n'y suis pas invité. Consigne : rester dans ma chambre toute la soirée, m'effacer.

A 19 heures, je suis dans ma chambre à rêvasser de tout de rien mais surtout de Draco. J'ai sa photo dans mes mains je la regarde, le regarde et la reregarde encore et encore, sans fin.

J'entends les invités arriver, ils se saluent, parlent fort. La musique commence, Admy est dans sa tablette, il a décidé d'y rester ce soir et si j'avais besoin de lui, il apparaîtrait. Il a bien mérité son repos.

J'ouvre le livre de nouveau, à chaque fois que je le fais, j'ai l'impression que je vais découvrir encore des tonnes de choses sur lui et donc sur moi. J'ai l'impression que tout était prévu à l'avance que je sois un démon, l'héritier des Himura, tout comme Draco est celui des Malfoy, qu'on soit lié d'un amour sans faille. C'est comme si tout avait été écrit, une sorte de prophétie sur nous deux. Comme si ce livre avait été écrit dans l'optique de nous aider et s'était retrouvé ici dans ce seul et unique but, ça me donne des frissons.

Ah ! Enfin ça devient intéressant, pas que ça ne le soit pas avant mais bon !

« _J'ai étudié notre lien magique et j'ai récapitulé tout ce que cela nous faisait.__e__ même, de nouveaux qu'on invente consciemment qui peuvent être très utiles comme d'une inutilité incroyable._ »

- Amour fort.

- Besoin d'être près l'un de l'autre.

- Augmentation de nos pouvoirs, voir

- Télépathie, on arrive à se parler par mental.

J'ai pas encore ça, moi, avec Draco.

« _Ce que je peux conclure : c'est que rare sont les personnes à avoir ce lien mais que lorsque ça arrive, on change, on pense moins. C'est comme si on n'était une seule et même personne, un être unique à deux. Draco, moi, moi, Draco. Personne ne peut nous séparer.__e__ éternellement. Et c'est pour toi, toi qui lis ce journal que je l'ai écrit car toi seul pourra aller aussi loin et me comprendre. _»

J'ai aussi trouvé dans de vieux écrits de ma famille, qui apparemment grâce au Yumemi avait appris l'existence d'un tel lien, que ces personnes étaient vouées à faire une sorte de réincarnation chez leur descendant afin que leur amour dur

Je soupire et me laisse tomber en arrière le livre sur le ventre. C'est bien trop bizarre ce qui nous arrive, bien trop étrange. Je prendrais bien une bonne douche, histoire de me remettre les idées au clair.  
Je sors de ma chambre et passe dans la pièce d'à côté, la musique explose vraiment les tympans.  
L'eau me fait oublier la dure réalité puis je me rhabille, je brosse mes longues mèches tranquillement devant la glace en pensant à Draco, mon Draco.  
Soudain la porte s'ouvre et une jeune fille entre. On se fixe un moment, heureusement que j'avais fini, elle rougit.

- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle !

Et c'est reparti deux fois en deux semaines.

- Je ne suis pas une fille !

Je range la brosse et passe à côté de la femme pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je pousse la porte mais elle se rouvre trente secondes après.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en bas avec votre famille ?

- Je vous retourne la question, Mademoiselle.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit.

- J'avais envie de me promener et comme il fait froid dehors. Et vous ?

Je la regarde septique.

- Moi, je ne suis pas invité.

La jeune femme se met à vadrouiller dans la chambre et observe la cage d'Hedwige.

- Vous avez un oiseau ? Qu'est-ce ?

- Un chouette blanche.

J'avais lâché ça sans réfléchir, elle me sourit et continue de fouiner. Ah ! Non ce n'est pas possible. Je me lève.

- Cesse de fouiller partout !

- Oki !

Elle s'assoit sur le bureau.

- Oh ! Que je suis bête, je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Lorina Harris. Et toi ?

- Harry Potter.

Elle sursaute et vient me rejoindre sur le lit, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Le fils de Lily et James. Pétunia ne m'avait pas dit que tu créchais ici depuis leur mort.

- Tu... tu connaissais mes parents ?

Elle recule et s'assoit en tailleur face à moi.

- Oui, ma mère était la meilleure amie de la tienne. Jusqu'à leur onze ans elles ne se lâchaient pas mais même après elles sont restées très proches même si ma mère a sympathisé avec Pétunia. Alors c'est toi le petit bout de chou haut comme trois pommes, tu étais tout mignon. Au moins maintenant je comprends la présence de la chouette. Mr Harry Potter, celui-qui-a-survécu.

Je retiens mon souffle, Lorina connaît mon appartenance au monde de la sorcellerie, super, je me jette sur elle.

- Tu es une sorcière, tu as été à Poudlard, dans quelle maison ?

Lorina me repousse gentiment, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Calme-toi. Oui, j'ai été à Poudlard, ça ne fait que cinq ans que j'en suis sortie, j'étais à Serdaigle.

- OUAH et Pétunia t'a laissée entrer ?

- Bien sûr, elle ne le sait pas. Ma mère connaît bien l'avis qu'elle a sur le monde sorcier, mon père l'était et ma mère l'a rencontré grâce à Lily mais ils ne lui ont jamais dit. Mais il est mort maintenant.

- A cause de Voldemort ?

Lorina me regarde tristement et hoche la tête. Il y a un court silence puis elle reprend.

- Alors dis-moi, les amours ?

Je vire au rouge.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Elle laisse son regard traverser la salle et se lève d'un coup chopant une lettre sur le bureau. IIE ! Pas celle de Draco ! Je me lève à mon tour pour essayer de la lui prendre.

- Non, ne la lis pas ! Pas touche !

- Si tu dis ça, c'est que j'ai raison !

Elle est plus grande que moi. Elle arrive à la lire. Je pique un far et dire que je traitais Charlie de collégienne et bien je ne suis guère mieux.

- Comme c'est mimi. Aller, il parle de photos, tu me montres ?!

Rien, elle ne dit rien sur mon homosexualité.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne vais pas te manger. Alors qui est ce D.M ? J'aimerais voir à quoi il ressemble.

Je souris, elle est vraiment gentille. On s'assoit sur le lit et je lui montre mon Draco.

- C'est le fils Malfoy et bien t'as pêché un gros poisson.

- C'est lui qui m'a pêché, il a volé mon coeur.

Lorina s'agenouille devant moi et me prend la main en faisant tourner ma bague.

- Es-tu sûr que tu ne lui as pas volé le sien en retour ?

Je souris.

- Si.

- Voilà qui est réglé. Le voleur est le volé et le volé le voleur.

Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux. J'aperçois anneau à l'annulaire. Je prends mon petit air mutin.

- Et toi ?

Elle remarque sa bague. Elle porte sa main à sa poche pour en sortir un petit porte-monnaie puis en extrait une photo. Elle me la tend.  
Je reste sous le choc, des personnes aussi différentes que Draco et moi, Lorina est plutôt châtain avec des mèches blondes et des yeux verts et le portrait plutôt brun comme l'ébène avec des yeux noisette.

- Elle s'appelle Florence Garnier, elle vient de France, c'est une moldue.

- Alors toi aussi !

- Oui mais chut, ma mère ne le sait pas. Elle pense que c'est juste une colocataire avec qui je bosse. Je passais juste le premier de l'an ici, demain je rentre à Londres, j'ai du travail.

- Et tu fais quoi ?

- Je tiens un magasin de vêtements avec Flo, moldus et sorciers y viennent.

- Ca doit être bien !

- Merveilleux. Mais tiens, pendant que j'y pense, tu repars Dimanche à King Cross ? On habite juste en face, ça te dirait de venir ? Je ne pense pas que ça gênera Pétunia.

Là ça va trop vite, elle me propose d'aller chez elle pour la fin des vacances… mais c'est génial. Je lui saute au coup.

- Mais avec plaisir !

- Je vais prévenir Pétunia !

- OKI !

Elle descend, je me tourne vers Admy qui a suivi la scène depuis le début, il me sourit tendrement.

- Et bien Kyô, te voilà avec une nouvelle amie.

- Elle est gentille, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Son coeur est pur, elle est douce, attentive et rassurante.

- Tu lui fais confiance ?

- Que te dit ton coeur Kyô ?

Je ferme les yeux, respire calmement et me sonde.

- Il me dit de la suivre, qu'elle est quelqu'un de sûre et d'aimante.

Le bruit des escaliers me parvient, la musique a cessé, Lorina fait son apparition dans la chambre.

- C'est ok. Par contre la fête est finie et il est tard donc j'y vais. Je passe te prendre à onze heures.

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front et disparaît aussi vite.

- Je crois, Admy, que tu as oublié pleine de vie !

- Hai, je le crois aussi maître !

Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon réveil, 3h moins le quart, l'heure du dodo !

**A suivre...**

Alors ce chapitre ? C'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, ne ? Pas grave, moi j'adore la tournure que ça prend dans le chapitre suivant. Voilà pour la suite.

**Kisu**


	14. Mauvaise farce1

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Voilà alors je tiens à m'excuser pour ceux qui ne le savent pas mais d'abord j'ai plus eu Internet, je l'ai retrouvé mercredi si je me souviens bien et en plus j'ai été malade donc ben le chapitre arrive très tard mais promis la deuxième partie arrivera plus vite je suis en vacances.

**L'ombre Maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 13 : Mauvaise farce 1**

J'émerge difficilement, la tête complètement dans le coltard, il est 8h30. Je me lève en manquant de me ramasser.

- K'so !

Je m'habille rapidement après une bonne douche froide pour me réveiller. Je fais ma valise en silence, préparant tout puis avec Admy, on se rend au cimetière.

Dehors, il fait frisquet. Je déplie mes ailes, il n'y a personne à 9h30 après un réveillon de premier janvier. Je me pose au milieu du cimetière et hurle un « bonne année » qui fait sursauter tous les fantômes, Mei me bondit dessus.

- Non mais ça va pas de faire autant de bruit !

- Rrrrrrrrrooooooo ! Mei-chan !

- Tes petits yeux de chaton me laissent de marbre.

- Vraiment ?

Je dépose un baiser sonore sur sa joue avant de partir saluer les autres. On récite le tintoin habituel en oubliant le bonne santé, non mais, s'est on déjà vu souhaiter une bonne santé à un mort, je vous jure. Après les embrassades et autres, je leur explique ce qui se passe et leur dis au revoir.

- Tu pars déjà Kyô ?

- Et oui mais je vous revois dans six mois.

- Z'est long zix mois !

Le jeune garçon de cinq ans me saute dans les bras.

- Je sais Sébastian, mais c'est comme ça !

- Ze veux un bizou alors !

Je souris et exécute sa demande sur son petit front, il est vraiment adorable ce bout de chou. Après avoir fait le tour pour la deuxième fois, je m'envole de nouveau pour chez les Dursley. Je passe par la porte, ils dorment encore, ben ils auraient mieux fait de ne pas faire la fête jusqu'à point d'heure. La pendule du salon sonne les onze heures. Kamisama, je suis resté longtemps dehors. On frappe, j'ouvre. Lorina est sur le pas de la porte.

- Salut alors tu es prêt ?

- Hai, je descends ma valise.

- Ils ne sont pas levés ?

- Iie.

- Tant pis.

Je me trimballe ma valise jusqu'à sa voiture, ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais pas grave. Je rentre ensuite, gribouille un mot comme quoi je suis parti avec Lorina et on démarre. On se stoppe un peu plus loin pour acheter des sandwichs et c'est parti.  
La route se passe bien, on parle de tout et de rien enfin surtout de Poudlard.

- Comment te sens-tu là bas ?

- Mieux.

- Mieux ?

- Hai au début j'étais à Gryffondor et maintenant à Serpentard.

- Un petit serpent, c'est vrai que j'ai lu que tu étais Fourchelangue.

- Hai et ça ne te dérange pas plus ? On dit pourtant que tous les mauvais sorciers sont à Serpentard et le pire est de pouvoir parler au serpent.

- Moi, je me fiche de ce que l'on pense, mon meilleur ami était à Serpentard et il est devenu auror, comme quoi !

Je reste pensif, Lorina a toujours la réplique rassurant, un coup d'œil au rétro, Admy me sourit.

- Tu vois ?

- Vi Admy, je vois.

- Mais dis-moi, ça te dérange de t'arrêter dans une animalerie avant de rentrer, je dois acheter de la nourriture pour mon Hibou.

- Iie absolument pas.

- Merci.

Le reste du voyage, je l'ai passé à pioncer sagement. La voiture freine et je me réveille en baillant.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- Pas grave, on est où ?

- Devant le magasin pour mon hibou, j'en ai pour deux minutes, tu m'attends.

- Non je viens avec toi.

- Comme tu veux.

On sort et on rentre dans l'animalerie, Lorina me laisse vagabonder pendant qu'elle cherche sa nourriture. Je me laisse errer entre les chiens, les chats, les oiseaux, pauvres bêtes. Quand mon regard se pose sur une petite vitrine bien cachée. Je m'agenouille pour y découvrir un serpent roulé en boule, je lis la pancarte.

- Petite couleuvre, espèce rare qui ne grandit pas et qui ne mesure que cinquante centimètres.

- Elle a l'air triste. Souffle Admy.

Le serpent sentant sûrement qu'on l'observe, lève la tête.

- Encorssss desss tourissstesss !

Je sursaute. C'est vrai, je comprends les serpents. Je me concentre sur la couleuvre.

- Ssse ne sssuisss passs un tourissste !

La bestiole semble intéressée.

- Tu me comprendsss ?!

- Hai ! Sssa ne doit passs être drôle d'être tousss ssseul.

- En efffet !

- Tu esss là depuisss quand ?

- Oeufff.

- Je voisss.

Admy me donne un coup de coude.

- Pourquoi ne l'achètes-tu pas ?

- Trop cher !

- Et bien sers-toi de la magie.

- Admy je ne suis pas un voleur !

- Dans ce cas, demande-lui son avis, s'il est consentant.

Je hoche la tête.

- Quesss qui ssse passse ?

- Mon compagnon…

Je le fais apparaître.

- … propossse que ssse t'adopte, le problème, sss'essst que je n'ai passs l'argent.

- Ssse voisss le problèmessss.

- Alorsss ssse te demande, veux-tu venir avec nousss ?

Le serpent hoche à son tour la tête.

- Un humain qui parle ausss ssserpentsss ne ssse rencontre passs tousss les joursss.

- Iie.

- J'asssssepte.

Je ferme les yeux et les rouvre subitement faisant disparaître la vitre. Admy fait signe au serpent de sortir, il n'a pas beaucoup de temps. La bestiole exécute et se faufile dans ma manche se lovant au chaud. La glace réapparaît et je pars à la recherche de Lorina. Je la trouve en grande discussion avec le vendeur.

- De la nourriture pour oiseaux, des graines quoi !

- Oui mais quelle marque ?

- Je m'en fiche, qu'importe !

Le vendeur par à la recherche des graines.

- Harry te revoilà, alors ?

- Je t'en parlerai dans la voiture.

- Oki !

- Voilà votre sac.

- Enfin !

Lorina paye et on remonte en voiture avec un nouveau passager dont elle ne connaît même pas l'existence. Quelques mètres plus loin, la couleuvre sort de ma manche pour glisser sur mes genoux, Lorina sursaute mais se reprend rapidement.

- C'est quoi ?

- Une couleuvre.

- Tu ne l'avais pas en partant ?

- Nan elle a voulu me suivre dans la boutique.

Lorina soupire et reporte son attention sur la route.

- La demoissselle ne voit passs le fantôme ?

- Iie.

Je laisse mon regard dériver dans les rues de la ville triste et morne. On débouche devant la gare et la voiture se stoppe devant une boutique à l'allure ancienne « Gothiqua » sympa.

- Nous y voilà, nous habitons l'appartement du dessus, c'était à mon grand-père. Nous n'avons aménagé que ça, les deux étages du dessus ne servent qu'à accueillir des amis en couple.

- Oki.

On descend, elle prend ma valise et on rentre dans le magasin, comme il est tard, la fermeture est en cours. On déboule avec nos paquets en plein milieu. Lorina repère sa copine qui range les vêtements dans le fond et lui saute au cou.

- Salut !

- Lorina ! Alors, ça s'est bien passé ?

- Mouai, j'ai ramené un pensionnaire. Le fils de mes amis morts dont je te parlais, et ben il créchait chez Pétunia Dursley. Comme il retourne à Poudlard dimanche, j'ai proposé de l'héberger.

Elle a tout débitée d'un coup, la vache, elle a un sacré franc-parler aussi.

- Tu parles toujours autant mais tu pourrais me le présenter.

- Vi, viens !

Je me retrouve face à une jeune femme qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au portrait.

- Si Lorina ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais un mec, je t'aurais pris pour une fille.

- J'ai l'habitude.

- Alors Florence Ganier, Harry Potter, les présentations étant faites et si on allait manger.

- Ventre sur patte !

- Flo ma puce, j'ai pas changé en deux jours.

- Je vois ça !

Florence me chuchote.

- Je ne te raconte pas ce qu'elle peut gober en une soirée.

Lorina m'attrape le bras.

- N'écoute pas tout ce qu'elle dit. Viens on monte.

D'un mouvement de baguette magique, elle clôt les stores et fait planer mes bagages pour plus de faciliter. On arrive dans un petit quatre pièces, salon avec cuisine à l'américaine, chambre, salle de bain et toilette.

- Voilà notre chez nous !

Je repère la cage avec le hibou, quelques objets magiques mais surtout le désordre. On s'y perdrait. La couleuvre s'enroule autour de mon cou, Florence sursaute lorsque sa langue siffle.

- Le bordel !

Je pouffe de rire.

- T'assss pass tord.

Florence me regarde.

- Tu parles aux serpents ?

- Oui, il est fourchelangue !

- Ouah ! Ça doit être cool de parler d'autres langues. Moi, je ne parle que l'anglais et le français, c'est tout.

- C'est déjà bien !

- Harry n'essaye pas de me remonter le moral, Lorina parle l'anglais, le français, l'espagnol et l'italien. Je suis désespérée…

- Faut pas !

- Mais j'ai un avantage sur elle !

- Lequel ?

- Je sais cuisiner !

Elle fait le signe de la victoire. Elles me font rire toutes les deux, de vraies gamines de vingt et un ans.

Je m'installe pendant que Florence prépare des pizzas, l'odeur envahit la salle. Je discute avec ma couleuvre. J'apprends son nom, il s'appelle Kâ, il m'a dit qu'un enfant en le voyant avait parlé d'un serpent dans le livre de la jungle, un dessin animé, et il l'avait chopé.

Puis on prend le dîner en bavardant de choses et d'autres. Elles m'adoptent comme si j'étais leur enfant, jouant avec mes cheveux, inventant des coiffures toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. On s'amuse bien. Kâ lui est en boule sur un coussin qui traîne et Admy dans sa tablette à méditer sûrement.

Quand vient l'heure de se coucher, chacun passe par la salle de bain, j'en ressors avec les immondices de Dudley et m'installe sur le canapé. Florence et Lorina sortent ensemble de leur chambre et me regardent bizarrement.

- Nani ? Quoi ?

- Tu ne comptes pas dormir là, sur ce vieux truc !

- Ben…

Je me sens stupide d'un coup, où veulent-elles en venir ? Où veulent-elles que je dorme autrement ? Florence me prend la main et m'emmène dans la chambre.

- On a un lit assez grand pour trois. Ce soir tu nous as offert un rêve !

- On a toujours voulu un petit garçon mais l'adoption est lente et il y a trop de feuilles et tout le blabla !

- Donc quand tu viens ici, tu es notre enfant. Donc tu couches avec nous.

Je souris, elles sont tellement gentilles. Je me glisse dans les draps et elles se mettent de chaque côté. Je suis bien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir deux mamans. Elles m'embrassent sur mes joues avant de plonger la pièce dans le noir, je m'endors dans leur bras.

Lorsque je me réveille, une douce odeur plane dans la salle et je suis tout seul, enfin façon de parler, Kâ est en boule sur moi. Il dort. Et bien, je fais comment maintenant, je vais tout de même pas rester au lit jusqu'à ce que monsieur le serpent daigne se lever ? Je le prends délicatement et le pose sur l'oreiller puis je sors du lit. La cuisine est vide, elles doivent travailler, on est vendredi. Je laisse mon regard errer dans ce foutoir puis tomber sur le comptoir, il y a le petit-dèj 'préparé. Des crêpes, du nutella, du chocolat chaud et un mot. Je le déplie et le lis.

« _Nous sommes à la boutique, si ce qui se trouve sur la table ne te convient pas, prends dans le frigo._ »

Flo

Je souris en jetant le papier dans la poubelle et en ouvrant le frigo. Je reste surpris, ce n'est pas la joie. Je ne sais pas comment elles peuvent trouver quelque chose là-dedans. C'est tellement, tellement, je ne sais pas comment décrire ce que je vois : les œufs sont avec le jambon, qui est avec des canettes de bière, les yaourts avec les olives et la sauce tomate, les restes de viande avec le lait. Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! J'attrape la bouteille de lait et une beaucoup plus petite, celle de la taille des petite bouteille 'pour renforcer les défenses naturelles' dixit la pub sauf que c'est du lait au fruit. Miam, on va goûter ça !

Je bois un peu de lait, m'habille rapidement et descends à la boutique. Je tombe sur une marée humaine. Le monde, ce n'est pas croyable ! Je me fraye un passage jusqu'à la caisse, Flo s'y affaire, je passe de son côté pour la saluer.

- B'jour toi ! Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front

- Ohayô !

- Voilà Madame bonne journée ! Oui Monsieur ! Oh Monsieur Gondlan !

- Mademoiselle Ganier, c'est votre fille ?

Flo sourit au vieux monsieur.

- Non mais nous l'aimons tout comme !

- Bien, bien.

Flo fait payer, il y a un trou dans la file et elle en profite pour se pencher vers moi qui suis en train de siroter mon truc.

- Tu bois ça toi ?

- Hai, c'est super bon !

- Ben dans ce cas, tu peux tous les prendre, nous on trouve ça écœurant.

- Je peux aider ?

- Puisque tu le proposes. Tu vas tenir la caisse, moi je vais aider Lorina, oki ?

- Oki !

Elle m'embrasse de nouveau sur le front, je prends sa place, au moins je ne vais pas m'ennuyer.

Qu'est-ce que je disais? J'encaisse, je salue, je souris, je tape la causette. Pour eux, je suis une fille et ça vaut mieux parce que je reconnais certains sorciers croisés sur le chemin de Traverse. Quand on voit la facilité qu'ils ont à se dissimuler dans la foule. Alors qu'à la coupe de Quidditch c'était horrible, là c'est surprenant.

A midi, on fait une pause, Lorina vient m'embrasser, on ne s'est pas vu depuis hier soir. Un hibou débarque par la porte de l'arrière-boutique restée entrouverte. C'est Hedwige avec un message de Draco sûrement. Je le récupère et commence à lire le devant de l'enveloppe. C'est la belle écriture de mon amour, je décache et me lance.

« _Mon amour,__t__ les recherches sur mon prénom que tu m'avais demandé__es__ et j'ai trouvé quelque chose sur un aïeul. C'est d'ailleurs magnifique, leur histoire est si touchante et tragique. Ma mère, voyant que je cherchais quelque chose dans le livret de famille, est venue voir et elle m'a appris qu'elle aussi avait été touché__e__ par cette histoire. D'où mon prénom qu'elle avait pris malgré la réticence de mon père pour que je porte le nom de cet aïeul.__à__ pour l'info, sinon j'ai h__â__te de te revoir, tu me manques trop et je suis comme un lion en cage, je déteste cette expression mais c'est la vérité. Je serai à King Cross le plus tôt possible sous la grande Horloge._ »

C'est bientôt la rentrée, j'ai fai

Voil

Je t'embrasse, ton aimé.

DM

Alors comme ça il a trouvé des choses sur Draco Malfoy. Je suis tellement dans la lune que je ne fais pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi. En plus je vais revoir Draco, je vais revoir celui que j'aime après deux semaines.

- Je t'embrasse, ton aimé. Signé DM.

J'émerge et me tourne vers les deux filles, je regarde mes mains, RRROOUUUAAAHHH ! Elles m'ont piqué ma lettre.

- Rendez-moi ça !

- Comme c'est 'ti pas mignon Flo, une lettre pleine de tendresse.

- Oh oui Lorina, c'est tout mimi !

Je récupère ma lettre.

- Pas touche !

- C'est qu'il mordrait le tigrou à sa mémère.

- Un chaton, qui boit du lait aux fruits.

- Et alors ?

- Rien majesté, allez on va déjeuner, on reprend dans une heure.

Le repas est délicieux, Flo est vraiment douée pour la cuisine. Elle nous a préparé une omelette succulente, vraiment. Même Kâ et Hedwige en ont mangé. Pour l'aprèm, Kâ se faufile sous mon tee-shirt et je reprends mon stock de lait aux fruits et je m'installe à la caisse.

**A suivre…**

Voilà c'est tout pour le moment.

J'ai été obligé de couper ce chapitre en deux parties sinon il était trop long.

Voilà donc la suite dans la semaine sûrement.

**Kisu**


	15. Mauvaise farce2

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

**L'ombre Maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 14 : Mauvaise farce 2.**

La cohue se fait de nouveau, je vois passer de tout. Ce magasin est vraiment bien coté, même des élèves de Poudlard y viennent.  
La journée se passe sans que je n'ai une seule minute de repos, quand le dernier client paye, je suis aux anges. Je m'écroule sur le comptoir.

- Fatigué?

- Hai, comment faites-vous pour que sorciers et moldus trouvent ce qu'il leur convient ?

Lorina baisse les stores tout en m'expliquant.

- Un sort, Harry, un simple sort. Les moldus voient les rayons vêtements pour eux et les sorciers de même. Un cintre sur deux pour nous correspond à l'un ou l'autre des deux familles. Flo s'occupe des moldus et moi des sorciers, c'est aussi simple que ça. Du moins lorsque quelqu'un s'occupe de la caisse, sinon ben l'une ou l'autre nous travaillons pour les deux mais on s'y habitue.

- Waou ! Je te félicite pour ton sort.

- Merci. Venant de toi, c'est un vrai compliment.

Flo passe derrière le comptoir pour noter la recette.

- T'as mangé tous les trucs au lait !

- Hai.

- Bon, je vais aller en racheter alors puisque tu aimes tant ça !

- Mais non, c'est bon !

- J'ai dit si. Et ici, c'est moi le chef !

Lorina attrape deux-trois billets dans la caisse et sort dans son uniforme de vendeuse.

- Allez viens, on va préparer le dîner !

Je la suis dans la cuisine et on s'affaire aux fourneaux. Je la regarde, elle ne s'est pas changée et porte une robe noire au-dessus des genoux, une robe blanche plus courte et sans manches par-dessus, le tout attaché dans le dos par un ruban blanc. Je trouve ça mignon, elle n'était pas habillée comme ça hier, sûrement parce que c'est mieux lorsqu'elles sont deux.

Je mets le couvert sur la table basse devant la télévision, Lorina entre le visage rougi par le froid.

- Fait froid dehors !

- Normal chérie, nous sommes en hiver !

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié !

Elle pose le sac sur la table et on déguste le Katsudon, bol de riz avec du porc pané tout spécialement préparé par Flo. Délicieux, devant un super film en plus, le Seigneur des anneaux. On s'enfile la version longue du un et du deux, je sombre avant la fin, couvert par la couette.

Le soleil me réveille, Lorina et Flo dorment toujours et on est dans le salon. Autant dire que l'on s'est tous endormi devant la TV, de plus elle tourne encore mais dans le vide. J'attrape la télécommande et coupe tout avant d'aller préparer moi même le petit-déjeuner.

Je suis devant la plaque de cuisson avec mes oeufs, deux bras m'enlacent et on m'embrasse sur le haut du crâne avec un salut à la masse. Lorina s'assoit, je lui sers son oeuf et son bacon et j'en prépare un autre pour Flo qui prend sa douche. Lorsqu'elle sort, j'ai aussi le droit à mon bisou du matin.

- Tu bosses avec nous aujourd'hui ?

- Hai.

- Bien dans ce cas, tu enfiles ça.

Flo me tend un uniforme, je la regarde perplexe.

- Ils t'ont tous pris pour une fille, ça a dû faire le tour de la ville qu'une jeune fille travaillait ici, donc à moins que tu veuilles qu'on te reconnaisse.

- Iie c'est bon !

Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, Admy me rejoint lorsque je sors de la douche.

- Tu vas vraiment bosser au magasin avec ça ?

- Ouais, question d'anonymat.

J'enfile le tout, Admy m'attache le noeud dans le dos et m'examine.

- Kawaï !

- Admy !

- Vrai de vrai, kawaï !

Je sors, Lorina et Flo m'attendent prêtes, elles se sourient. Lorina se jette sur moi.

- Ça te va trop bien !

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

- Harry, je suis sûre que si Draco te voyait.

- Nani ?

- Tu es si chou !

- On y va ? Fais-je insistant.

- Vi mon bébé !

Je baisse les bras, je ne gagnerais pas contre elle.

- Harry ?

Je me tourne, et flash. Kuso, qui m'a pris en photo ?

- Et voilà le travail, maintenant on peut y aller.

- FLO!

On descend en se courant après, Lorina nous rejoint mon paquet de lait aux fruits sous le bras et elle le pose sur le comptoir.

- Dis, ça te dirait de bosser dans les rayons aujourd'hui ?

Je fixe Lorina.

- Oui, tu pourrais t'amuser, c'est drôle de donner des conseils aux gens.

- Pourquoi pas ?!

- YOUPI ! Alors là, ce sont les jupes, là les robes de sorciers, les pulls, les tee-shirt, les chemises...

Elle est lancée, elle me débite le contenu de chaque rangée, j'enregistre et puis Admy est là aussi. A deux ce sera plus simple.

- Voilà, tu sais tout !

Je vide ma bouteille de lait aux fruits.

- Bon ben, c'est parti !

Lorina ouvre la porte et je pense que vous imaginez le monde qu'il peut y avoir un samedi de vacances à Londres. Je vois défiler des gens puis une jeune femme vient me voir.

- Mademoiselle, j'aimerais beaucoup une robe pour les longues soirées d'hivers, la mienne s'est déchirée.

- Bien sûr, vous cherchez un style en particulier ?

- Quelque chose de stylé, de noble, je suis une aristocrate.

Admy me fait signe, je la conduis et lui montre quelques ensembles, elle en choisit un et part payer. C'est ainsi toute la journée. Les gens ne sont jamais contents, un coup ils veulent ceci, un coup cela, ils sont fatigants. Et puis bien sûr ce n'est jamais de leur faute mais de la vôtre.

On déjeune ensuite tranquillement.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Ils sont pas tous aimables mais c'est amusant de voir les gens acheter des vêtements pour une quelconque raison futile.

- C'est vrai que comparer à ceux que tu portes.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Flo, ce sont les vêtements de Dudley, c'est tout ce que j'ai.

Flo regarde Lorina puis continue de manger.

L'après-midi commence bien dites-moi. Trois jeunes filles de Poudlard entrent suivies de près par la mère et le frère. Mme Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Luna. Ben voyons et c'est moi qui vais devoir m'en occuper puisque Flo est occupée.  
Je passe prendre une bouteille de lait aux fruits, je vais en avoir besoin.

- Bonjour Mme Weasley ! Dit Lorina.

- Lorina, bien le bonjour.

Elle pose son regard sur moi.

- Une nouvelle recrue ?

- Oui, juste pour les vacances ensuite elle retournera à l'école, c'est ma petite perle.

Elle part explorer les rayons, Lorina se penche vers moi.

- Elle achète ici de temps en temps, notre magasin est dans ses prix. Elle en profite mais je crois savoir qu'elle est homophobe.

- Hai, je sais, Ron était mon meilleur ami.

- Oh je vois, tes problèmes de maison.

- Hai.

- Bien, secret gardé, Flo ne dira rien non plus. Si elle veut ton nom, donne ce que tu veux mais préviens nous.

- Kyasha Himura, c'est un nom courant au Japon.

- Bien Kya-chan dans ce cas.

- Mademoiselle, vous pouvez venir ?

- J'arrive ! J'en prends un pour la route.

Lorina sourit, je retrouve le groupe. Apparemment, Ginny et Hermione cherchent des fringues.

- Ce sera pour les demoiselles ?

- Oui, moi j'aimerais une longue jupe violette fendue sur le côté, pas trop, avec un twin-set de la même couleur.

- Nous devons avoir ça.

J'envoie Admy à la recherche, il me trouve la jupe et le reste. Je montre quelques ensembles mais la petite ne semble pas satisfaite.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça me va ?

- Oui mademoiselle.

- Maman ?

- Oui ma chérie, tu es adorable.

Je lance un regard suppliant à Lorina, elle m'envoie une autre bouteille. Je la réceptionne et retourne à mes clients. Je sais ça ne se fait pas de boire en travaillant, mais là je vais craquer.

- En attendant que mademoiselle se décide, autre chose ?

- Oui, moi j'aimerais une robe bleue avec des fleurs.

Une robe bleue avec des fleurs. Kamisama, c'est quoi cette idée ? Bon, allez, en bonne vendeuse que je dois être.

- Bien sûr, venez.

Elle parcourt le rayon avant d'en prendre une.  
Ginny aussi a choisi, je vais être libéré, enfin ils payent et sortent. Je soupire de soulagement, la boutique est presque vide, une jeune femme discute avec Lorina, je m'approche mais ne capte que des brides de phrases.

Publicité, model, affiche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lorina ?

- Rien ma chérie. Madame Sephira, je m'occupe de tout.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Flo raccompagne Madame.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque tout est fermé, Lorina nous réunit devant le comptoir, j'ai mon jus de fruit au lait dans la bouche.

- J'ai bien réfléchi et tu nous as dit que tu n'avais pas de vêtements, ça te dirait d'en choisir quelques uns ici même ?

- Sérieux !

- Mais vi par contre on va faire des photos parce que je te veux dans notre album. On te le montrera tout à l'heure en remontant. Tu es notre petit bébé.

Je cherche le piège mais après tout pourquoi pas.

- Oki, mais je ne suis pas un bébé.

Lorina part à la recherche de vêtements et Flo de quoi me coiffer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'on va jouer à la poupée et que ce sera moi qui aurai le rôle principal.

o

Qu'est-ce que je disais? Elles me font passer dans tous les costumes possibles et imaginables, pantalon ultra moulant, débardeur, chemise à jabot, baggi, manteau long, court, style gothique, motard...

- Tu ne voudrais pas essayer ça ?

Je fixe le vêtement, une jolie teinte rosée apparaît sur mes joues.

- S'il te plait, c'est juste pour nous amuser.

Le visage des deux filles est si pur et sans moquerie que j'accepte. Je sors de la cabine, je porte une robe beige qui laisse voir mes épaules, de la dentelle violette sur les bords, de longues manches par dessus par des rubans violets, une ceinture du même style. Flo m'attache une sorte de bandeau/serre-tête et laisse mes cheveux lâchés. Je passe ensuite autour de mon cou un collier dit "de chien" assez large violet et beige en tissu.

- Magnifique, maintenant tu t'assois de dos, voilà. Tu te tournes de trois quarts, tes mains sur les genoux, ta tête vers moi, voilà parfait.

Flo m'arrange les cheveux, la robe, j'ai l'impression de poser pour une revue.  
Une fois la photo faite, je passe sa jumelle. Je préfère celle-là, elle est noire et rouge, photo.

- Parfait, maintenant tu peux choisir ce que tu veux.

J'opte pour un pantalon moulant noir, débardeur, veste ainsi que pull, baggi, tee-shirt noir avec des signes psychédéliques rouges et de trois trucs normaux.

Au dîner, Lorina et Flo me font voir leur album. Elles sont magnifiques, vraiment très belles.

- C'est nous qui les avons fabriquées ainsi que les robes que tu as mises. C'est pour ça que nous avons voulu que tu les portes, sur toi c'était superbe.

- Ma fierté masculine va en prendre un coup.

- Allons, pas de souci, les personnes ambiguës ont un charme exceptionnel.

- Si tu le dis.

- Bien sûr que je le dis.

Lorina m'attrape et m'ébouriffe. HEY ! Une mini-bataille d'oreillers commence avant qu'on finisse au lit, crevé. Kâ se roule en boule au creux de mon ventre, Lorina et Flo de chaque côté.

Demain, je rentre à Poudlard.

Demain, je revois Draco.

Demain...

**A suivre...**

Et voilà la seconde partie est terminée. Un peu courte mais les deux ensembles, c'était bien long. Enfin qu'avez-vous pensé de la petite séance modèle ?

**Kisu**


	16. Retour à Poudlard

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci encore à tout ceux qui me lisent et reviews et aussi à ceux qui reviews pas.

**L'ombre Maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 15 : Retour à Poudlard**

- Allez, debout, ton train part dans une heure !

- Encore cinq minutes.

- Ces gosses. J'ai dit DEBOUT !

Je sursaute et éjecte Kâ par la même occasion.

- Nani ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Harry, tu vas être en retard.

Je fixe Lorina qui est morte de rire. Je repousse les draps pour aller dans la salle de bain.

- C'est même pas drôle.

- Si très poussin.

J'enfile mes nouvelles fringues offertes par Lorina et Flo. Une chemise noire et un pantalon moulant, j'ai pas l'habitude de porter des trucs aussi serrer. Je me regarde dans la glace et un sourire vient fleurir sur mes lèvres. J'aime l'air que ça me donne.  
Maintenant petit-déjeuner.

- Je t'ai préparé un sac avec ton espèce de laitage pour le voyage et tu en trouveras un autre dans ta malle.

- Arigatô Flo-san !

Elle m'ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux.

- Tu vas nous manquer.

- Vous aussi.

- Allez, tu es heureux de retrouver ton tendre et cher amour.

Je rougis, elle n'a pas tord. Mon Draco chéri me manque et je vais bientôt le revoir. On prépare le reste du paquetage et on descend. Je lance un dernier coup d'oeil à la boutique, je m'y plaisais bien.  
On traverse la grande rue, la gare est juste en face. Flo est un peu tendue, elle ne connaît pas la voie 9 3/4. Moi, j'enfonce ma casquette et rajuste mes lunettes. On arrive devant le pilier. Lorina prend la main de Flo, je prends l'autre, on pousse le chariot vers le pilier. La française ferme les yeux, on passe au travers.

- Nous y voilà !

- C'est extra !

Flo détaille tout puis me donne un coup de coude.

- Je crois que c'est ton chéri là-bas.

Je repère Draco qui a l'air d'attendre. Je sens sa tension, j'essaye de masquer ma présence.

- Chut !

Les deux femmes me regardent me faufiler discrètement derrière lui. Je passe mes deux bras autour de sa taille et le kisse dans le cou.

- Ohayô koi !

Il se retourne et plante son regard dans le mien, il a l'air énervé.

- Tu sais que je poireaute depuis une heure sous cette horloge. Mr Harry Potter, je vois que vous n'avez pas pris la ponctualité comme bonne résolution de 1er de l'an.

- Euhh.

Admy rentre dans sa tablette, vive le soutien.

- Faut l'excuser, Mr ne voulait pas se lever, c'est pas faute de l'avoir bousculé.

- Une vraie marmotte.

- Bon, c'est ok, on a compris !

Je fais la moue, Lorina et Flo sourient tout en détaillant Draco.

- Tu ressembles à ton père mais tu as hérité de la forme du visage de ta mère.

- Moi, je le trouve plus chou que sur la photo de Harry.

- Voyons voir.

Lorina prend la main de Draco qui semble surpris.

- Quelle jolie bague! Harry, tu as bon goût, un dragon pour un dragon.

Je sens l'incompréhension de mon amour, que suis-je bête ?

- Draco voici, Lorina et Flo. Elles tiennent le magasin de vêtements devant la gare. J'ai passé la fin des vacances chez elles.

- Oui, très bon souvenir, très belles photos.

- Penser à acheter du lait aux fruits.

Je vire au rouge. Draco, lui, est passé à l'amusement de me voir aussi gêné.

- Des photos ?

- Oui, Draco surtout deux très, très belles !

- Je pourrais les voir?

- Bien...

- Non ! Iie ! Kesshite ! (Jamais)

Je la fais taire, du moins j'essaye. Hors de question que Draco me voit en robe, j'ai ma fierté.

- Allons Harry chou.

Je lui jette un regard plein de sous-entendus sur la plus belle façon de la trucider, elle sourit et me passe une main dans le dos.

- On range ses griffes le chaton. Vous allez devoir y aller.

J'embrasse les deux filles et on monte dans le train, Draco nous dégote un compartiment vide. Je ferme la porte à clé et ouvre la fenêtre. Lorina et Flo sont juste là.

- Bye !

- Tu nous écris chaton !

- Pas de problème !

- Tu diras au revoir à Kâ de notre part !

- Oki !

- Faites pas de bêtise, Draco fait attention sa bêtise est contagieuse.

- Baka !

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil, Kamisama prie pour moi. Le train démarre, je leur fais un dernier salut avant de me laisser tomber dans les bras de Draco.  
Je l'embrasse. J'ai bien fait de faire le sort en montant, Draco fait glisser ma casquette au sol passant sa main dans mes cheveux. On tombe sur la banquette, il est à présent assis adossé à la fenêtre, je suis penché sur lui et ne quitte pas ses lèvres.  
Que je l'aime ! Que je l'aime, que je l'aime, ce n'est pas possible. Sa main glisse sous mon pull et ma chemise pour trouver ma peau. Je tressaille ses mains sont froides mais les miennes ne doivent pas être mieux. Sa peau est si douce, si chaude.  
Entre deux baisers, il m'adresse la parole.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Je suçote le creux de son cou, avant de me laisse tomber sur lui, ma tête sur son épaule. Il dépose un baiser sur mon nez en souriant et je lui réponds.

- Toi aussi Koi.

On s'embrasse de nouveau, je me recouche sur lui et on reste comme ça au calme. Un sifflement brise le silence, Kâ sort sa petite tête de dessous le siège.

- J'ai bien faisss de sssortir ! J'auraisss été écrasssé !

- Draco voici Kâ!

Puis en fourchelangue.

- Kâ voisssi Draco !

Il a un hochement de tête puis il vient se pelotonner contre nous. Les serpents en hivers sont censés hiberner et donc le froid est un ennemi pour eux. Il s'installe en boule et se met à roupiller.

- Il ne se gêne pas dites-moi !

- Kâ t'aime bien, ne va pas te plaindre.

- Oh mais je ne dis plus rien.

Je le kisse avant d'attraper sans trop bouger, un laitage. Draco me regarde le boire.

- C'est ça dont parlait Flo, tes trucs au lait ?

- Tu veux goûter ?

- Mouais.

Il en boit un peu et fait la tête.

- Urk ! T'as des goûts zarbs !

Je souris.

- Je t'aime, ce n'est pas assez bizarre pour toi ?

- Sssa tombe dansss le fleur bleue !

- Toi ssshut sssinon tu rejoinsss le sssol !

- Ssse dis pluss rien !

- Hebi no baka ! (Abruti de serpent)

- Il a dit ?

- Des conneries pour changer.

Draco sourit et m'embrasse prenant soin de lécher ma moustache de lait.

- Tout de suite le goût est meilleur.

- Coquin !

Je l'embrasse à mon tour et on repart dans notre étreinte câline. Deux coups à la porte et c'est le branle-bas de combat. Kâ s'enroule autour de mon cou sous mon pull, je prends place en face de Draco, mon sac de yaourts à mes côtés. Draco déverrouille la porte d'un tour de magie comme si elle n'avait jamais été fermée.

- Oui ?

Pansy apparaît, Cindy, Blaise et Kevin à ses côtés.

- Vous voilà. Tiens, les professeurs Weasley et Lander ne sont pas avec vous !

- Non, ils sont rentrés plus tôt que prévu.

- Vincent et Gregory ne sont pas avec vous ? Interrogea Draco.

- Non, justement on les cherche depuis tout à l'heure et rien.

- On peut ? Demanda Blaise.

On fait oui de la tête et la discussion envahit le local. Ça parle des vacances, des cadeaux mais surtout de mon obsession pour mes bouteilles de lait que tout le monde a détesté, y en aura plus pour moi, NA !

Les filles sortent pour que Draco puissent se changer, j'en profite pour sortir moi aussi.

- Ces fringues-là te vont mieux.

- Merci Pansy, de ta part ça me touche.

- C'est vrai que comparé à celles que tu portes d'habitude…

- Vi Cindy, je sais mais là c'est un cadeau.

- Et bien c'est sympa.

Les trois garçons me laissent la place pour que je me change. Et oui, les bonnes vieilles habitudes reprennent. Le train arrive en gare, on sort et on rentre dans les calèches. Retour à Poudlard. Les barrières magiques ont bien changé, plus fortes. Ils ont dû travailler longtemps pour mettre au point un tel niveau de défense. On descend et Vincent et Gregory nous alpaguent.

- Salut les gars, les filles !

- On aimerait vous présenter quelqu'un !

- C'est un français, il vient de Beauxbâtons.

- Il est super sympa.

- Son nom est Sébastian.

- Doucement !

Draco vient de hurler, je crois que lui aussi n'arrive pas trop à suivre le débit des deux garçons.

- Bon calme, on reprend, ce serait plus simple si vous nous le présentiez.

Vincent hoche la tête et va le chercher. Il revient avec un jeune garçon, jeune, enfin de notre âge. Il est châtain roux, coupe en brosse, des yeux noisette.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Sébastian Langlois.

Il a un fort accent français comme Flo, c'est mignon. Je me prends un coup de coude de Draco. Oh gomen Mr Malfoy de reluquer une autre personne que vous.

- Moi, je suis Draco Malfoy. Voici Harry Potter.

J'écoute mon amour faire les présentations.

- Enchanté.

On commence à monter les marches tout en discutant. Sébastian vient de Lyon, il a quitté son école en cours de route parce que ses parents viennent travailler à Londres et que Dumbledore l'a accepté. Le temps de régler tous les papiers et le transfert ne pouvait être fait qu'en Janvier. Le professeur McGonagall nous accueille.

- Mr Langlois, je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec certains élèves, je suis la sous-directrice Mme McGonagall, suivez-moi.

Sébastian nous laisse et on va s'asseoir, il a l'air sympa.

- J'espère qu'il sera à Serpentard ! Dit Grégory.

- Ouais !

Ça m'amuse de les voir aussi heureux. Dumbledore fait son apparition accompagné des autres professeurs et de Sébastian.

- Une annonce, je sais qu'il est rare d'accepter des élèves en cours d'année mais il se trouve qu'à ce jour, il en soit le cas. Voici donc Sébastian Langlois, il vient de Beauxbâtons et entre en cinquième année. Professeur McGonagall !

Le professeur amène le Choixpeau. Sébastian s'assoit et elle lui pose sur la tête. Grégory et Vincent prient pour qu'il soit à Serpentard, Draco lui reste fidèle à lui-même et attend patiemment. J'aurais aimé que l'on puisse parler tous les deux mais bon ça attendra. Un coup d'oeil à la table d'en face, Ron et Hermione discutent main dans la main. Pffff pathétique.

- Serpentard !

La voix du Choixpeau résonne dans la salle et toute notre table se lève pour accueillir le nouvel élève qui, bien sûr, va se retrouver dans notre chambre j'en suis sûr. Vincent et Grégory le font s'asseoir à leur côté, je croise le regard de nos deux professeurs qui me sourient. Je les salue et retourne à mon assiette, j'ai la dalle.

On mange, tout le monde questionne Seb par rapport à son ancienne école et tout, la France, sa ville, les sorciers. Il répond tranquillement à chacune d'elles même si je sens que ça l'exaspère un peu mais bon, c'est ça être nouveau. Draco profite que l'attention soit ailleurs pour me prendre la main sous la table, je la serre, ça faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Deux semaines, c'est si long, si long, sans lui, sans ma moitié, sans son amour. Plus jamais, je l'aime trop pour en être séparé, il faudra qu'on trouve un moyen, un vrai moyen pour ne plus être éloigné autant de temps. Je l'aime à en mourir. Draco me sourit, je crois qu'il a compris à quoi je pensais.

- Dites-moi tous les deux ?

On se retourne vers Sébastian qui a réussi à se débarrasser des autres.

- Vous vous entendez bien?

- Ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde ! Crie Pansy.

- Oui, toujours fourrés ensemble et avec les deux profs là-bas.

Blaise lui montre Charlie et Maxime. Sébastian enregistre l'information et reporte son regard sur nous.

- Et bien, j'espère que l'on deviendra ami.

Je souris.

- Moi aussi.

- Hmmmm.

- Tu pourrais parler distinctement Draco.

- Ouais. C'est bon.

- Iie, je croyais que les Malfoy étaient tous polis et bien élevés.

- Mais ils le sont !

Je souris. Draco était en colère, enfin plutôt blesser dans son orgueil par ma remarque et ça m'amusait de voir à quel point il pouvait être susceptible parfois.

- Vous allez pas vous y mettre. Tu verras Sébastian, c'est toujours ainsi.

- Ça promet. Rit-il.

On se regarde en souriant, Draco fait la moue et les autres rient. Nous revoilà à Poudlard en espérant que ça se passera mieux que le début de l'année.

**A suivre...**

Et voilà un nouvel élève pour pimenter un peu cette rentrée. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre retrouvaille.

**Kisu**


	17. Les couples se dévoilent

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, c'est le bordel, je vous préviens tout de suite, ça part en c... je ne finirai pas la phrase ! Vous êtes prévenus, venez pas vous plaindre. Allez bonne lecture !

**L'ombre Maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 16 : Les couples se dévoilent**

Je me réveille dans les bras de mon amour. Il dort encore, c'est tellement rare que je m'éveille et que lui dorme encore. Je le regarde un moment en me souvenant d'hier, de notre rentrée à Poudlard, du nouveau et puis de la chambre. Depuis l'accident du mangemort et pour faciliter le cinquième lit, la disposition de celle-ci a changé. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je parle à Charlie et Maxime parce que je pense que c'est à eux que je dois ça. En effet, nos lits, à Draco et moi, sont collés au mur horizontalement et les deux bouts se touchent de manière à ce qu'on puisse passer d'un lit à l'autre sans se faire remarquer. Les trois autres lits sont de l'autre côté de la chambre, à la verticale du mur, il a une table basse au centre de la pièce pour pouvoir travailler. A part ça rien n'a changé.

Deux bras me resserrent contre un corps chaud et un souffle me parvient dans le cou. Draco se réveille lui aussi doucement.

- Ohayô Koi.

- S'lut.

Il capture mes lèvres pour un long baiser du matin, on se sépare à la voix de Sébastian.

- Debout là-dedans, c'est l'heure !

Draco râle et à ce que j'entends c'est pas le seul. Je pouffe de rire. Sébastian a l'air du matin lui, pas comme les autres, ça va être drôle. Kâ sort de ma chemise et siffle, je crois que lui aussi n'a pas aimé le réveil. Je regagne mon lit et fais style de sortir fatigué. Mon amour ne prend pas le même air, mais plutôt celui du mec qui s'est levé du pied gauche.

- Sébastian !

- Oui ?

Le nouveau prend un air innocent face au visage coléreux de mon aimé. On va calmer le jeu avant que ça ne dégénère.

- Les garçons, si vous alliez vous laver avant qu'on ne soit en retard.

Draco me lance un regard qui veut tout dire. Oui, je sais mais je ne veux pas l'entendre crier ce matin. Mon amour prend ses affaires et entre dans la salle de bain suivi des deux autres.

- Tu ne te laves pas avec eux ? Me demande Seb.

- Nan, jamais, disons que je suis très pudique.

Il me sourit.

- Dans ce cas on est deux, je n'aime pas non plus avoir quelqu'un qui me regarde lorsque je me lave. Mais moi on m'a appris à vivre ainsi.

- Tu viens d'une grande famille de sorciers français ?

- Oui. Et mon père et ma mère m'ont enseigné les bonnes manières ainsi que le fait de ne pas se trimballer à poil devant tout le monde.

Je prépare mes affaires, lorsque les autres sortent je prends la place. Je crois que mon amour veut dire quelques mots à notre nouvel ami. Je n'ai pas le choix, je disparais dans la salle d'eau et me lave avant de ressortir tout propre. Aux regards de Vincent et Grégory, je crois que le message est passé. Sébastian entre à son tour, voyant que mon bébé est toujours en pétard et que les deux autres descendent. Je l'enlace et l'embrasse dans le coup pour l'apaiser ce qui marche très bien.

- Calme-toi.

- Mais je suis calme, c'est juste que... Non rien. Ça m'énerve, tu as raison.

Je le kisse de nouveau et on descend. Quelques minutes plus tard, on est rejoint par Sébastian, la cohabitation va être dure. Surtout que j'ai décidé que Kâ ne sortirait pas de ma chemise, les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir que j'ai un serpent.

o

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Voila près de deux semaines que nous sommes de retour à l'école, les problèmes ont déjà commencé, c'est à croire qu'on les attire. Draco ne supporte plus Sébastian qui, d'ailleurs, s'en amuse bien. Tous les matins, il nous réveille en criant. Même les réveils moldus font moins de bruit et je suis sûr que si je le compare aux ronflements des deux autres, ça serait ex æquo. Mais bon, on ne change pas les gens comme on le souhaiterait et Draco l'apprend à ses dépens.

Les cours sont trop bien. Depuis l'attaque du mangemort, on apprend à se défendre de plus en plus, les cours sont plus actifs même si ceux d'histoire restent soporifiques et ceux de divination de belles promesses de mort. Mais bon que pourrait-il m'arriver de pire que de perdre Draco de ma faute ? C'est ça ce qui me fait le plus peur, de tuer mon amour.

Charlie et Maxime semblent un peu tendus en ce moment et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. En tout cas, ils ne veulent pas me le dire mais c'est ainsi depuis la pleine lune, à croire que ça a perturbé tout le monde. D'ailleurs les professeurs sont tout aussi inquiets.

Draco et moi n'avons toujours pas réussi à parler trente secondes sur les origines de son nom, pourtant j'aurais bien aimé savoir mais son rôle de préfet passe avant et du coup, ben, je me retrouve souvent à lire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe depuis la rentrée mais Dumbledore semble bien plus sur ses gardes qu'avant et pourtant je trouve que Voldemort s'est bien calmé, du moins pour le moment. Mes rêves sont plus épars et je vois moins de morts bien qu'il m'arrive encore de me réveiller tremblant dans les bras de mon amour.

Autre fait qui, je trouve, est plutôt positif concerne nos amis. Blaise, Kevin, Pansy et Cindy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je les trouve tous bien proches et je vois bien aussi que Sébastian tourne autour de Cindy. Kevin l'a remarqué aussi et je crois que cela ne lui plaît pas trop, après tout ils sont jumeaux et très proches.

Tiens, en parlant du loup, Kevin viens vers moi, il n'a pas l'air sûr de lui. Je range mon bouquin et rabats mes jambes pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Nous sommes le soir, Draco et Pansy font leur ronde, Cindy et Blaise bossent et les trois autres ont disparu sûrement en haut.

- Tu veux ?

- Te parler de quelque chose mais j'aimerais qu'on soit juste tous les deux.

Je le regarde, il n'est pas bien ça se sent, je lui souris.

- On n'a qu'à monter dans ta chambre.

Il acquiesce et on monte sous le regard discret mais présent des deux autres. Je ferme la porte derrière nous et jette un sort de secret pour que personne ne puisse entrer ni entendre ce qu'on se dit. Kevin ne tient pas en place, je crois qu'il veut vraiment parler. Je m'assois sur un lit et il fait de même sur celui d'en face.

- Je t'écoute.

Il y a un long silence et alors que je pensais vraiment que rien ne sortirait, il se lance.

- Tu es avec Draco, n'est-ce pas ?

J'en reste coi, je dois avoir l'air bête et surtout très ahuri parce qu'il se met à se tortiller les mains, je souris face à ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je sors avec lui?

- Et bien c'est que... en fait…

- Je ne vais pas te manger.

Ma phrase a l'air de le décoincer parce qu'il me sourit.

- Il y a des choses, lorsqu'on connaît bien les gens, qui ne passent pas inaperçues. Je ne dis pas bien vous connaître mais bon des détails laissent paraître lorsqu'on est constamment avec vous.

Je lui rends son sourire.

- Et qui est au courant ?

- Blaise, Cindy et Pansy le sont mais pas les trois autres, on essaye de faire en sorte qu'ils ne le sachent pas.

- Merci, mais je suppose que ce n'était pas que pour ça que tu voulais me voir ?

Apparemment non.

- Et bien, il se trouve que j'ai besoin de tes conseils.

Mes conseils ? Nani ?

- Il se trouve que j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un mais que je ne suis pas sûr des siens. En fait, c'est super compliqué.

- Et ben je t'écoute.

Kevin s'assoit mieux et commence à me raconter tout, mais alors tout. Je me disais aussi qu'ils étaient proches tous les quatre mais de là à penser à ça. Tout un cercle vicieux s'est tissé autour d'eux et ça devient dur de s'en sortir. Kevin est amoureux de Blaise mais il n'est pas sûr que les sentiments soient réciproques et s'ils le sont, se pose le problème de la ressemblance entre les deux jumeaux. Le grand problème de Kevin, c'est vis-à-vis de sa sœur. Se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, étant toujours ensemble, ne se séparant jamais et se confiant l'un à l'autre, ils ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre. Et ça se voit à la protection qu'ils se portent, elle est mutuelle entre les deux. Lorsqu'on dit que les jumeaux ne sont que des moitiés et qu'ensemble il forme un tout, cela se comprend. Kamisama que c'est compliqué !

- Kevin, Harry, vous êtes là ?

C'est Draco et Blaise.

- Kevin écoute moi, lorsqu'on aime une personne, on l'aime pour elle-même et pas parce que tu ressembles ou non à quelqu'un, ne l'oublie pas.

- Je ne l'oublierai pas, merci.

- Nani ?

- D'avoir parler avec moi.

- Si tu as un autre problème, parle m'en, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter si le cœur t'en dit.

Je me lève et ouvre la porte, Blaise et Draco nous regardent tous les deux. Je souris et passe mon bras autour de la taille de mon amour. Blaise me sourit et Draco reste surpris.

- Ils le savent, ramasse ta bouche avant de gober les mouches Koi !

- Vraiment.

- Oui, on s'en doutait un peu.

- Allez, à demain les amoureux ! Dit Blaise en entrant dans sa chambre.

Je ramène Draco dans la chambre sans un mot, les autres étaient en route pour se coucher, on se couche sans parler plus. Draco me rejoint dès que les trois autres dorment calmement. Je jette un sort de silence sur le lit et Draco se pelotonne contre moi.

- Alors tu m'expliques?

- Et ben Kevin est amoureux de Blaise mais il a peur que Blaise, s'il a des sentiments, l'aime parce qu'il ressemble à Cindy.

- Les aléas de l'amour !

- Pars pas dans ta philosophie, j'ai sommeil Koi.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon nez et on s'endort, Kâ entre nous deux.

o

La semaine suivante passe tout comme les deux autres sauf que cette fois Draco a fait son enquête sur Blaise mais cela n'a pas donné quelque chose de très concret mais un problème est survenu et très net cette fois. Sébastian a vraiment un penchant pour Cindy. Et ça na pas l'air d'être ce petit penchant qu'ont les gens car ils aiment, mais plutôt ben, il est plus attiré par elle pour l'avoir dans son lit qu'autre chose et ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à tout le monde, mais vraiment pas.

Draco m'a dit que Blaise lui avait dit que Pansy avait un faible pour la jeune fille et que de le voir tourner autour de Cindy, Sébastian ne lui plaisait pas trop. Bref j'avais peur que les mangemorts attaquent, qu'il y ait des problèmes extérieurs mais je n'avais pas pensé aux problèmes internes et là, ça commence à devenir vraiment problématique.

L'amour est une chose bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Moi si parce que si on se penche sur la question, là c'est l'embrouille totale. Je marche seul en pensant à ça dans le couloir et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes pas me mènent à la roseraie. C'est l'endroit préféré de tous les couples mais je n'y suis jamais allé avec Draco, peut-être parce que nous voulons que personne ne sache que nous sommes ensembles.

- Tu deviensss trop mélancolique.

- Ssse sssaisss maisss j'y peux rien.

- Tiensss y a desss gensss.

Kâ rentre dans ma chemise et je me stoppe derrière un bosquet. Il y a une dispute, je reconnais les voix de Cindy, Kevin et Sébastian, je me tais et écoute.

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu as traîné Cindy ici juste pour discuter de travail. Ne me fais pas rire.

- Kevin, calme-toi s'il te plait et rentrons ! L'implore sa soeur.

- Nan, pas tant que les choses ne seront pas au clair !

- Kevin, je te promets que je voulais rien faire de mal à ta sœur.

- On y va Kevin, s'il te plait !

Il y a des bruits de pas et les deux ont l'air de s'en aller, je fais demi-tour et rentre vers le château mais ça ne se passe pas ainsi, comme toujours un problème survient.

- Cindy, faut que j'aille prendre un livre à la bibliothèque, je te rejoins ensuite.

- Ne fais pas de bêtise.

Elle quitte le hall, je me fais tout petit dans un coin et attends Sébastian qui revient, Kevin attend calmement. Dès qu'il passe la porte, le garçon le plaque au mur.

- Touche à un cheveux de ma soeur et je te tue. Personne ne la touchera et surtout pas quelqu'un comme toi qui ne pense qu'à mettre les filles dans son lit.

- C'est bon, tu as fin i? Et qui te dit que je suis comme ça ?

- Des rumeurs, des rumeurs d'autres filles de la maison à qui tu as fait ça. Plusieurs ont été séduites et largués, ne crois pas que ma sœur en fera partie.

Je ne savais pas ça moi. Faudrait que je me tienne un peu plus au courant, tiens.

- Tu protéges trop ta soeur au risque de te laisser de côté. Aurais-tu un secret si lourd à porter ? Pourquoi protéges-tu tant ta sœur ?

- Cela ne te concerne pas.

Kevin s'en va énervé mais surtout perdu, je ne vais pas le laisser seul comme ça. Je lui cours après et l'arrête, il a les yeux remplis de larmes. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, instinctivement je le prends dans mes bras et le cajole. On rentre dans une salle de classe et je verrouille tout. Kevin se calme contre moi et me regarde.

- Tu as tout entendu ?

- Hai.

- Tu ne diras rien, promis ?

- Je te le promets, chacun a ses secrets et c'est mieux ainsi. Mais je crois que, contre Sébastian, tu as bien fait de protéger ta soeur, tu sais que quelqu'un l'aime vraiment.

Il hoche la tête.

- C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit souillée par un mec comme ça. Je sais que Cindy aime beaucoup Pansy et que c'est réciproque mais jamais elles ne se mettront ensemble.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il y a nous, tu ne comprends pas Harry ? Cindy et moi ne pouvons pas nous séparer, je l'aime trop et elle, c'est pareil, Pansy aime Cindy mais elle n'est pas indifférente à Blaise et moi là-dedans je suis perdu, trop perdu. A force d'être tous les quatre, toujours ensemble, une sorte de lien s'est formé et plus personne n'est libre de son cœur. Il y a trop d'ambiguïté et ça fausse trop, ça devient trop compliqué et ça me rend fou, trop fou. Je crois que Ste Mangouste m'est appropriée, je vais craquer. Cela va faire un mois que nous sommes rentrés en cours et tout devient dingue, c'est une histoire de fous et je n'en vois pas le bout.

Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules. C'est vrai que dans le genre compliqué on peut pas faire mieux, mais bon, on ne choisit pas les gens qu'on aime, c'est ainsi et faut l'accepter. Seulement là, c'est vrai que ça devient du domaine de l'impossible, réellement. Je laisse Kevin se calmer. Je crois qu'il faudra que j'ai une discussion avec les deux concernés un jour, du moins entre garçons, pour arranger tout ça. Mais pour le moment, je ne sais pas comment tout cela va se finir, mais j'espère que tout le monde sera heureux et que l'on trouvera le juste milieu.

**A suivre…**

Cette histoire devient encore plus bordélique qu'avant. Ça fait peur. Enfin j'espère quand même que vous suivez mon petit délire avec intérêt.

**Kisu**


	18. Ennuie toujours ennuie!

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

**L'ombre Maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 17: Des ennuies toujours des ennuies**

Je crois que là je pouvais pas avoir plus d'ennuie, entre le couple à quatre et Sébastian, je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas et si, je le pouvais ! Je frappe contre le mur dans la cabine de douche, rester calme, ne pas s'énerver, zen... Raa ! Je craque ça y est, j'en ai marre ! Je frappe le mur comme jamais. Tiens l'eau est rouge, je regarde ma main et elle est complètement éraflée de partout. K'so ! Merde ! Ça n'arrive qu'à moi ces truc là. J'EN AI MARRE !

Je me calme doucement et je me laisse tomber au sur le sol, Kâ me regarde à travers la vitre et Admy est avec lui. Je repars trois jours plutôt.

Tout allait bien enfin façon de parler, Sébastian n'arrêtait pas de harceler Kevin pour savoir ce qu'il cachait et moi je tentais d'aider mon ami dans ses relations amoureuses. Draco craquait parce que je me consacrais moins à lui mais il pouvait parler lui, avec son boulot de préfet, c'était pas mieux. Bref la catastrophe mais je ne pensais pas tomber plus bas.

La pleine lune arriva, j'allais enfin pouvoir voler et rester tranquillement avec mes amis volant pour une nuit calme. Je balance mon poing dans le mur.

Je craque !

Admy veut entrer mais une petite sphère transparente m'entoure qu'il me laisse ressasser ce souvenir.

Donc la pleine lune, je préviens Draco que je ne serais pas là et bien sur j'ai eu le droit à la crise de l'amoureux transit.

- Ou vas-tu ?

- Me promener comme à chaque fois koi.

- Je peux venir?

- Iie !

J'aurais pas du répondre aussi durement, Kamisama, j'aurais jamais du. Je lève la tête et brise le sceau mes cheveux se répandent autour de moi. Je laisse le deuxième scellé se défaire et cette fois c'est ma nature démoniaque qui lâche, j'en peux plus, manque plus que la queue et là ça sera parfait. Je ressemblerais presque à Mélusine vous savez la femme serpent ailé, bref ne partons pas en live, le cours sur les légendes avant hier m'a achevé.

Draco bien sure ma fait la gueule et ça a finit en grosse dispute où Blaise à été obligé d'intervenir et d'emmener mon amour avec lui et moi je suis parti de mon côté comme un con et c'est le cas de le dire pour une fois j'aurais mieux fait de le laisser ce foutu besoin de voler.

Je savais que les profs étaient obnubilés par quelque chose mais quel con je suis mais quel con ! Et moi je me suis jeté comme un crétin dedans. RAAAAAAAAAA ! J'enrage !

Il a fallut que je sorte, il a fallut que je sorte voler au lieux d'aller voir Blaise pour parler avec Draco de... bref restons zen.

Après ma ballade nocturne, je suis rentré discrètement comme d'hab' avec la carte du maraudeur, tout était bien vide. Je suis retourné dans la chambre Draco n'y étais pas.

Admy me dit qu'il est l'heure je fais pratiquement pas attention à lui mais je sors et repose tout les sceaux, bien, faut mieux d'ailleurs quoi que au point ou j'en suis. Ça ne peut pas être pire que là, quoi que Draco pourrait ne pas accepté mes putains d'excuses mais bon.

Je sors habillé, la chambre est libre, je m'assois sur son lit, Draco n'est pas revenu dormir avec nous depuis notre engueulade, j'ai mal. Je bloque toutes les serrures et me laisse tomber, mon visage enfouit dans l'oreiller. J'ai si mal de ne pas te voir, de ne pas te toucher, je sais que c'est pareil pour toi mais ton putain d'honneur t'empêche de faire le premier pas. Seulement je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer, j'ai besoin de toi là maintenant et tu n'es pas là. J'avais besoin de ta présence même sans que tu saches. Lorsque j'ai appris ça, j'avais besoin de toi cette nuit là encore maintenant même si tu ne peux pas savoir, j'ai besoin de toi.

Je hais Dumbledore, je le hais mais quelle idée a-t-il eut d'observer les nuits de pleine lune mais quelle idée ! Et voila maintenant je suis repéré enfin ils ne savent pas que c'est moi qui le suis. Un démon dans le parc de l'école voila comment faire peur à n'importe qui, ne ? Bref toute l'école est surveillé et maintenant je ne peux plus sortir au risque de me faire capturer. Je ne peux plus voler et avec tout ça, ces cons ont encore plus remué le couteau dans la plaie en faisant, pratiquement durant tous les cours, quelque chose sur les démons et disant que c'étaient méchants, diaboliques, que ça ne vivait que de sang et de mort. Bref voila si je dois un jour dire à Draco ce que je suis, je suis pas dans la merde. En plus il en a une trouille folle, je fais quoi maintenant ? Je me vois bien débarqué devant Draco tiens !

- Tu sais quoi Koi, c'est moi le démon dont tout le monde à peur.

Mort de rire, ne ? Ben moi oui, mort de rire enfin pas sur, là, je suis plutôt écrouler en pleure sur le lit de mon amour enfin plus pour le moment. Un picorement à la fenêtre, j'ouvre d'un mouvement de bras et une chouette entre déposant une lettre devant moi. Je me relève et essuies mes larmes avant de lire. Je décache tout et déplies la lettre, elle est de Sirius.

_" Harry, _

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas te le dire mais bon ! Je ne pourrais plus t'écrire durant un moment, je sais que tu aurais espéré me revoir à la rentrée mais de petits soucis sont arrivés. J'ai été repéré par le ministère de la magie et je suis traqué de trop près pour pouvoir te contacter de nouveau. Ne me fais rien parvenir, la chouette ici présente à déjà avertit Dumbledore et Severus._

_Mon très cher neveu que j'adore… _

Je laisse tomber la lettre, depuis quand appelle-t-il Snape par son prénom mais je suis con ou quoi ? Je pense a des futilités alors qu'il est pourchassé sûrement blessé peut être même mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Je craque de nouveau, j'en ai marre de toutes ces merdes qui me tombent dessus d'un coup mais vraiment marre.

Je m'étale de nouveau sur le lit, Draco j'ai trop mal, j'ai besoin de tes bras.

Je me sens soulever doucement et deux bras m'entourent la taille, ce n'est pas Draco mais je n'ai pas la force de repousser cette personne, vraiment pas. Je pleure toujours, et doucement mes sanglots s'apaisent et mon cerveau se remet doucement en marche. Comment cette personne est-elle entrée dans la chambre alors que tout était fermé ? Je suis con en plus si mes sorts ne marchent plus, c'est bien ma veine.

- Ça va mieux Harry ?

Je reconnais la voix, c'est Sébastian, je relève la tête et tombe sur un visage tendre et souriant, je souris aussi. Soudain une porte s'ouvre, je tourne la tête et K'so Draco !

- Harry ?

K'so ! K'so ! K'so ! Ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc ! Il part en claquant la porte. Je sors des bras du garçon tan pis si il doit savoir, je m'en fiche, Draco ne part pas ! Je ramasse la lettre et m'élance après lui !

- DRACO !

Je le vois entrer dans la chambre de Blaise, je fais de même mais la porte reste bloquée. Je tambourine comme un malade. Heureusement qu'ayant un devoir sur les démons pour demain à rendre et oui encore un et ben la tour des Serpentards est vide et après y avait le dîner, c'est pourquoi j'avais choisi de rester tranquille seul pour me laisser aller mais j'ai raté mon coup. Je tambourine de plus belle.

- Draco ouvre la porte !

Je me laisse glisser le long, je suis anéanti, je n'arrive même pas à savoir à quoi il pense, rien, nada, le vide total. C'est comme si j'avais perdu mon âme, mon coeur, moi même je ne suis plus rien.

- Draco ouvre, je t'en pris, faut que je te parle.

Ma voix n'est presque plus rien, juste des gémissements plaintifs, je gratte la porte, je n'en peux plus. Sirius me lâche pas toi Draco, pas toi ! Je t'en prie, pas toi pas toi, je t'en supplies !

- Koi… watashi no kokoro… ai shiteru… itsumademo… ouvre moi… s'il te plait.

Je ne dis plus rien, juste les larmes et les sanglots, je craque vraiment, je craque et je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Draco, s'il te plait, ouvre cette porte.

Comme si ma supplique avait été entendu, la porte s'ouvre je m'étale dans la pièce. Draco est sur le lit de Blaise et me regarde le visage aussi rouge que moi d'avoir pleuré, je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état par ma faute, je ne veux pas. Je rentre doucement à quatre pattes comme un chat, la tête baissée. Dès que je passe la porte se referme. Je m'arrête et regarde Draco, il me fixe de ses grands yeux gris encore brouillés par la haine et les pleures. Je m'assois à terre, c'est à moi de faire le pas, je le sais, pas à lui mais à moi.

- Draco laisse moi t'expliquer...

- Non et non. Ne me fais pas croire à des excuses bidons, Sébastian et toi ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça, jamais !

Il est énervé, je sens son mépris, sa haine, sa jalousie, mon impulsivité me perdra.

- Kisshe Draco, Kisshe tu m'entends ! Jamais je ne sortirais avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Tu m'aurais pas fermé les portes de ton coeur, peut-être aurais tu pu sentir ma souffrance et le fait que je voulais m'expliquer. Tu crois peut-être que tu es le seul à avoir mal, tu crois que tu es le seul ! Moi qui pensais que tu n'étais pas le Draco arrogant et je ne m'occupe que de moi, finalement ta façade c'est toi ! Rien que toi ! Tu es aveugle !

Je m'arrête, je n'arrive plus à parler tellement je ne vois plus que la haine, j'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour une poire, une pauvre poire.

- Moi aussi j'ai des ennuies, et tu n'essayes même pas de savoir pourquoi. Non tu es aveugle. Tu ne crois que ce que tu vois. Si tu me laissais au moins m'expliquer et comprendre que ça fait trois jours que tu es parti que tu m'as briser le coeur et qu'en plus Sirius a été repéré et que je ne sais même pas si il est vivant. Il est peut-être mort, mort, mort…

Je répète ces mots inlassablement, j'en ai marre, j'en ai tellement marre. Soudain une douce chaleur me parcourt, deux bras m'enlacent et je me retrouve contre un torse ferme et des lèvres sur les miennes. Dès qu'il libère mon visage, je le relève pour voir ses yeux baignés de larme. Il embrasse chaque recoin de mon visage, mes lèvres, mes paupières, mes joues, mon nez, mon front, partout, en s'excusant à chaque baisé. Je me laisse faire, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais.

- Désolé, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, désolé, vraiment pardon, 'scuse moi, excuse moi mon amour, mon cœur…

Je le laisse s'excuser ça fait du bien de se vider. Une fois fini, je me laisse aller contre lui et il me berce tendrement.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est juste que le fait que tu sois parti l'autre soir, ça m'a fait mal. Je pensais que tu viendrais et pas que tu partirais et puis là avec sebastian, j'ai pas pu. Chacun à ses secrets et moi je ne peux pas contrôler les miens, mes gènes sont ainsi et je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas c'est dans ma nature d'être jaloux.

Je reste stoïque, Draco parle de quoi là, une idée me traverse l'esprit.

- Veela, tu es vraiment un veela.

- Je t'en avais pourtant parlé. Ma mère oui en est une enfin sa mère en était une et voilà…

Je souris et capture ses lèvres, voila tout s'explique mon amour est un petit veela, normal qu'il se mette dans ses états pour si peux. Je reste tout sourire.

- On oublie, on oublie tout et on recommence ?

Pour toute réponse il m'embrasse. Voila un truc de réglé, Draco et moi de retour, bref, on frappe doucement mais on ne répond pas. La porte s'ouvre et Blaise et Kevin entrent sans bruit, je reconnais leurs odeurs, je ne suis pas un démon pour rien. Ils s'installent avec un peu de nourriture. Draco me lâche et se tourne vers eux.

- Vous avez zappé le dîner, Draco tu étais pas censé aller chercher Harry ?

Draco prend une belle teinte rose, je le kisse et m'assoit à côté de Blaise.

- C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à mon estomac.

- T'es tellement maigre et puis comme on ne vous voyait pas arriver.

Je prends une tranche de pain et mange Draco fait de même, Blaise et Kevin se regarde et sourient.

- Voila la petite crise est fini.

On se regarde et on éclate de rire, les deux autres nous rejoignent et on se met à parler calmement. Toute la soirée, on a parlé de choses et d'autres. Je voyais bien que Kevin et Blaise se dévoraient des yeux mais c'est à croire que l'amour est aveugle que dis-je l'amour rend les gens aveugles aux sentiments des autres.

Finalement au fur et à mesure que les heures passent, chacun s'endort et je trouve ça bizarre que les autres ne soient pas encore venue réclamé leur chambre à moins que les deux garçons est réglé le problème avant et qu'on puisse parler tranquillement mais bon mon devoir va pas avancer tan pis.

Je parle avec Blaise c'est tellement bien que je me rends compte que Draco dort contre moi et que Kevin ben est très bien installé contre l'autre garçon.

- Dis-moi Harry comment as tu fais pour savoir que tu étais amoureux de Draco ?

Je souris.

- Et bien en fait, je le savais depuis longtemps enfin, je flashais plutôt sur lui. Je sais de puis un moment que je suis gay, depuis que Fleur Delacour m'a embrassé et que j'ai vu que pour Cho ce n'était pas de l'amour mais plus de l'amitié.

- Et comment savons nous que, excuse moi, mais l'amitié et l'amour sont si proches comment savoir ce que l'on est vis a vis de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bonne question, je ne suis pas callé sur le sujet bien que j'adorais savoir des choses sur ce sujet, comme ce que représente les symboles ou alors le langage des fleurs. Tu vois toutes ces petites choses qui te font savoir tous les jours ce que l'autre ressent mais je crois que finalement c'est à ton coeur qu'il faut le demander parce que c'est ce que tu ressens au plus profond de toi qui compte.

- Je pense que tu as raison. C'est vrai que ça pourrait être intéressant d'avoir une sorte de dictionnaires des codes et autres sur les liens comme l'amitié et l'amour. Ce que représente tel ou tel symbole dans les différentes cultures, chez les celtes, les slave ou même ceux du sud.

Je souris, mes yeux se ferment doucement mais je continu de parler.

- Tu vois par exemple chez les moldus, on échange des anneaux pour se dire qu'on veux vivre ensemble et chez les sorciers ce sont des ficelles que l'on s'attache pour montrer le fait de s'unir, je trouve que chacun à sa culture et c'est bien de la partagé et de les savoirs.

- C'est pour ça que toi et Draco avez une bague.

- Oui, chez les moldus ça signifie les fiançailles.

- Rien que ça, tu veux vraiment vivre avec Draco toute ta vie,

- Oui parce que je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans lui.

Je le vois regarder Kevin en souriant timidement et lui caresser la joue.

- Tu sais Blaise, ça ne tiens qu'à toi de voir ce que tu as au fond de ton coeur mais dit toi juste que personne ne pourra le dire pour toi.

- Je sais mais c'est trop flou.

- Dans ce cas laisse faire le temps.

Je ferme les yeux, je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps surtout qu'il faut que je fasse mon devoir demain. On doit le rendre en troisième heure, ça va, j'aurais le temps. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon amour et me laisse partir au pays des rêves.

Certaines choses s'arrangent et d'autres stagne, les erreurs servent à ne plus être faites, tout évolue à son rythme mais...

**A suivre…**

Un chapitre court, mais avec quelques doutes de mis sur le tapis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

**Kisu**


	19. Lorsque le descendant des Himura

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

**L'ombre Maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 18 : Lorsque le descendant des Himura reçoit son héritage**

Je soupire enfin de soulagement, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait d'un coup de savoir que tout est fini et que vous pouvez reprendre une vie à peu près normale. Mais revenons au commencement.

o

Apres avoir discuté avec Blaise et m'être réconcilié avec Draco, il a fallu régler le problème du démon et de Sirius. J'ai été le lendemain voir Dumbledore pour avoir le coeur soulagé ou alors être complètement mort, cela reste à savoir. Je suis monté dans son bureau, il était en grande discussion avec Snape, je ne les ai pas dérangés, j'ai regardé Fumseck plus étincelant que jamais pendant un bon moment puis la porte s'est ouverte et les deux hommes ont été surpris de me voir là.

J'ai tout simplement dit que j'avais reçu une lettre de Sirius me racontant tout et que je voulais savoir si oui ou non il avait été attrapé, torturé ou même pire. J'ai été soulagé d'apprendre que Snape avait réussi à le sortir de la merde en le repérant et qu'hier soir, il avait été mis en lieu sûr mais qu'il fallait que personne ne lui rende visite, pas de courrier, rien durant un moment. J'ai remercié Snape qui a rosi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre eux deux mais faudra qu'on m'explique un jour parce que moi je n'aime pas être mis à l'écart surtout que moi je n'ai pas le droit bref.

Je suis redescendu complètement soulagé sur ce point. Dès que j'ai vu Draco, je lui ai sauté dessus et bien sûr c'était en plein milieu de la Grande Salle au déjeuner. Je me repasse la scène, tordant au possible.

Lorsque j'ai vu Draco dans la salle, assis tranquillement en train de manger, j'ai pris de l'élan. Blaise, à ses côtés, m'a vu, il s'est décalé légèrement et raaaaaaaaaa! Yaaaaaattttaaaaa ! Je me suis littéralement jeté sur lui et bien sûr, on s'est rétamé au sol avec Blaise qui finalement avait mal calculé son coup. Tous les Serpentards se sont mis à rire et les autres et ben pareil sauf mon ancienne troupe des Gryffondors et surtout Hermione qui m'a regardé très bizarrement. Elle me fait peur parfois, en ce moment j'ai l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X à chaque fois que je passe à leur côté. Draco m'a senti frissonné et tout de suite, il s'est relevé et avec un grand sourire m'a tendu la main pour m'aider. J'avoue qu'à ce moment je l'aurais bien embrassé, là, devant tout le monde mais je ne peux pas. Blaise lui était au sol, toujours, et c'est Kevin qui l'a relevé, j'ai frissonné de nouveau en les voyant se fixer, trop d'intensité. Je voudrais tant que ça se passe bien entre eux mais vraiment que chacun trouve ce bonheur que moi j'ai trouvé en Draco.

Ensuite et oui parce qu'il y a un ensuite et là ça n'a pas été très drôle mais plutôt malsain je trouve. Ce mec me fiche les jetons et c'est pas pour dire, qui peut se vanter d'avoir déjà foutu les jetons à un démon ? Et ben je peux vous dire que lui s'il le savait et ben il noterait ça dans un livre et l'offrirait au ministère. Bref pour en revenir au fait, Sébastian m'a rudement foutu les jetons. J'ai voulu discuter avec lui de la dernière fois, et le remercier en même temps mais je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvé dans la salle de bain, la chambre était vide, j'en ai profité.

Je me suis approché de lui doucement avec un petit sourire, je ne savais pas vraiment comment commencer. Il m'a vu dans la glace et s'est tourné pour me faciliter la tâche.

- Alors Harry, timide?

Là j'ai rougi comme une collégienne, c'est pas possible d'être comme ça des fois.

- Ben disons que je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet.

Là un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il a dit.

- Tu veux parler de votre dispute avec Draco, de sa petite crise de jalousie.

- Hai c'est ça. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de ne rien dire à personne?

- Harry, Harry, Harry, je suis un Serpentard, je respecte mes camarades et je te promets de ne pas en parler.

J'ai eu un gros soupir de soulagement, il s'est approché de moi tout doucement, un sourire cette fois prédateur. J'ai reculé jusqu'au mur, coincé, j'avais froid.

- Tu trembles, je te fais peur.

- Iie mais...

Il a posé son doigt sur mes lèvres traçant le contour sensuellement, collant ensuite son corps contre le mien. J'ai eu le temps, je peux vous le dire, de me rendre compte qu'il était bien musclé, putain, c'est clair. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas ses yeux, Admy a essayé d'intervenir, je l'ai ressenti mais il n'a pas pu sortir de sa tablette. Ce type, je vous le jure, me fout les jetons, vraiment. J'ai voulu le repousser et c'est comme si je n'avais plus de force, plus rien, mes jambes ont commencé à flancher, j'ai eu froid, chaud, tout comme quand vous êtes malade. Ses lèvres se sont approchées des miennes et ont bifurqué vers mon oreille.

- N'aie pas peur, vais pas te manger.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- Alors pourquoi tu trembles comme une feuille?

Il est revenu à mes lèvres et m'a carrément embrassé, là sur le coup je suis resté sans voix mais totalement. Kevin est rentré à ce moment, j'ai senti son odeur, il s'est énervé.

- Après Cindy, tu t'en prends à Harry mais t'es gonflé comme mec !

Il a lâché mes lèvres passant sa langue sur le tour rosé de ma bouche, un sourire de pervers, j'ai eu vraiment peur. Kevin a reculé, il a eu un mouvement de peur puis la colère et la haine ont pris le dessus. Il a eu une montée de magie, qui a eu pour effet d'éjecter Sébastian contre le mur en face. Il s'est relevé la lèvre en sang, le regard mauvais, trop. Il nous a fixés l'un après l'autre méchamment puis est parti. Complètement tétanisé, j'ai glissé le long du mur et une fois la porte fermée, Kevin s'est jeté sur moi.

- Harry, ça va ? Réponds-moi, il ne t'a rien fait ? Réponds-moi ! Harry, Harry !

Ses cris m'ont fait réagir et je l'ai vu, les yeux en pleur, j'ai passé un doigt pour essuyer ses gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sans raison, et là il a craqué mais vraiment lui aussi.

- Oh Harry, quand je t'ai vu comme ça, sans défense, j'ai eu si peur !

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et l'ai laissé pleurer, et parler, des mots sans sens puis des phrases. Et là j'ai compris, tout, ce qu'il cachait, pourquoi il voulait protéger tout le monde.

- Harry, ne reste pas seul avec lui, c'est un fils de pute, une ordure de la pire espèce, les gars comme lui ne pense qu'à baiser et c'est tout. Tu aurais pu être violé, sali comme moi, je ne veux pas, pas toi, pas alors que tu es avec Draco…

Je me suis senti tétanisé, un grand froid m'a envahi à ses mots, Kevin, violé, sali. J'ai resserré mon étreinte contre lui et j'ai pleuré avec lui, ne voulant pas croire une telle chose, je ne voulais pas, mais c'était le cas. Ce fut comme une fatalité qui vous arrive en pleine poire, ce ne pouvait pas être autrement, ce garçon avait souffert et à présent en portait le poids seul. Doucement je l'ai consolé et il m'a parlé, il m'a tout raconté entre deux sanglots. Une nuit dans une ruelle sombre, il rentrait chez lui par le chemin habituel, sa soeur n'était pas avec lui, c'était une des rares fois. Un homme qu'il croisait tous les matins et tous les soirs, qui bossait dans un magasin du village et qu'il connaissait parfaitement, l'a agressé ce soir-là et l'a laissé au sol ainsi, sur le sol humide sous la pluie. Seul, trempé, tout seul, il m'a avoué avoir eu envie de mourir, avoir tenté, mais Cindy étant partie à sa recherche l'a retrouvé au sol blessé et couvert de bleus mais habillé, elle a cru à son mensonge et ses parents aussi mais il a gardé ça pour lui, ce qu'il ne fallait pas, surtout pas. Il a pleuré encore longtemps dans mes bras et une fois que tout fût calmé, j'ai remonté son menton et avec un grand sourire.

- Kevin, je serai toujours là si tu veux me parler, n'hésite jamais, et je te promets de ne rien dire.

Il m'a souri faiblement et a hoché la tête.

- Mais dis-moi, c'est pas pour ça que tu venais mais pourquoi ?

Là il a rougi comme une écrevisse et a bafouillé.

- Blaise, il m'a embrassé. Ne te fais pas d'idée, moi je ne m'en fais pas mais, il m'a embrassé.

- Mais c'est génial, ne pas se faire d'idée peut-être mais tu dois être content.

- Oui je le suis, je l'aime tellement Harry.

Doucement en répétant cette phrase il s'est endormi, j'ai déposé un doux baiser sur sa joue d'enfant meurtri.

- Dors petit ange.

Puis je l'ai reporté à sa chambre, il n'y avait personne, j'étais soulagé mais fatigué, très fatigué même trop. Dès que j'ai fermé la porte, je me suis effondré sur mon lit, mort de fatigue, j'avais froid, chaud comme tout à l'heure et en plus je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être vidé de mes forces, et Admy n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir de sa tablette. Kâ dormait profondément sous mon oreiller.

J'ai attrapé ma capeline et je suis sorti près du lac, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais j'en avait terriblement besoin. Je me suis assis les pieds dans l'eau allongé sur le dos regardant les étoiles. J'ai fermé les yeux et me voilà maintenant après m'être tout ressassé.

o

Je suis terriblement fatigué et ma magie s'estompe bizarrement, je sens le froid m'engourdir, mais je ne bouge plus, la lune est bizarre, pourtant ce n'est ni la pleine lune, ni sans mais bon, elle a des reflets rouges. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Le vent souffle, ça me fait frissonner de voir ça, c'est comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose là tout de suite. K'so j'en ai marre d'avoir raison, je sens mon scellé de démon casser, mes cheveux pousser, c'est bien le moment, je me lève et cours à la forêt interdite et là tout se finit. Mes ailes sont là, mon sabre à la main et mes cheveux, oreilles, dents, tout !

Je monte dans un arbre, ici Hagrid ne me verra pas. En parlant du loup le voilà qui fait sa tournée avec Crocdur, et bizarre les centaures sont là, ils semblent regarder le ciel.

- Elle est de sortie.

- Qui ? demande le demi-géant sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne lui répondront pas.

- Mais ne prendra personne ce soir. Partons.

Tout le monde quitte la clairière et Hagrid retourne à sa maison, je souffle.

- Je me demande bien de qui ils parlaient?

- De moi.

Je sursaute et tombe de ma branche mais une main douce et ferme me rattrape par le poignet.

- Tu as des ailes, sers t'en.

La voix est claire, limpide et envoûtante. Je me sers de son conseil et me pose en douceur au sol, je lève la tête et il n'y a plus personne dans l'arbre, j'ai rêvé, c'est pas possible.

- C'est moi que tu cherches ?

Je sursaute de nouveau, je me retourne vers la personne qui possède cette voix et ben pour changer, je sursaute de nouveau. C'est pas possible. Devant moi se trouve une créature plus belle que les veelas encore, bien plus envoûtante. Un corps sensuel et félin recouvert d'un fin tissu noir, de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets rouges à cause de la lune un peu comme les miens, des yeux améthystes fendus et une faux et oui, une faux. Son nom m'échappe.

- Shinigami.

Il me sourit parce que je peux dire sans me tromper que c'est bel et bien un mec ben en tout cas plat et ultra plat.

- En effet Shinigami pour toi, Death pour les anglais, la Mort et j'ai encore plein d'autres noms mais je ne vais pas te les énumérer.

Son sourire est super apaisant, bizarre pour la Mort.

- Tu te poses beaucoup de questions, descendant des Himura.

- Nani ?

Il rit. Un son très clair.

- Ne sois pas stupide, je connais tout le monde, enfin pas vraiment vu que j'ai des personnes qui travaillent pour moi en bas mais toi je te suis personnellement. Allez viens.

Il me prend la main et une douce lumière nous emmène ailleurs. J'ouvre les yeux dans une grande salle noire avec de petites bougies de toutes les couleurs qui brillent.

- C'est magnifique !

- N'est-ce pas, ici est l'endroit où repose les vies des personnes vivant là-haut, il y en a une pour toi, une pour chaque être vivant mais suis-moi.

J'obéis regardant les petites flammes représentant la vie de chacun briller, puis on entre dans une autre salle, en chemin on a rencontré des dizaines de personnes encapuchonnées. La pièce est spacieuse, ça ressemble à une chambre, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges nous accueille.

- Je te présente Sao, mon valet et meilleur ami.

Je le salue, il me sourit et dépose ensuite un tendre baiser dans le cou de son maître avant de lui retirer sa cape et de le mettre à l'aise. Je souris face à tant de gentillesse entre eux puis vais m'asseoir là où il me le dit. Une fois fait, il nous laisse et je peux tout à loisir observer la salle.

- C'est vraiment beau.

- Merci il m'a fallu du temps pour arriver à ce résultat mais je trouve aussi que ça a du charme.

Les murs sont en marbre noir avec des reflets rouges et des sculptures de toutes formes, magnifique.

- Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour admirer l'architecture.

Je rougis.

- Allons pas de ça avec moi, alors disons que j'ai quelque chose à te transmettre puisque tu es un descendant des Himura et surtout de Kyô et qu'il se trouve que c'est ce soir.

- La lune rouge.

Il se lève et sourit faisant voler ses cheveux.

- Et oui tu comprends vite, je comprends que tu sois l'héritier des Himura ainsi que, en quelque sorte, Kyô Himura. Tu lui ressembles tellement mais je m'égare. Connais-tu l'héritage que tu dois recevoir ?

Je reste surpris. Un héritage ? Kyô ne l'a jamais mentionné dans son bouquin, bien que je l'ai pas fini mais comme je disais, les pages apparaissent en temps et heure et là ben y avait plus rien.

- Iie, je ne sais pas.

La mort me sourit toujours et fait le tour de la pièce.

- Dans ce cas je me dois te le raconter. Il se trouve que bien avant la naissance de Kyô et avant que les gènes de démon ne s'insinuent dans votre descendance, le premier Yumemi de la famille Himura, un jeune albinos, est né. Il avait des yeux rouges sang et les cheveux trop blancs, ils ont eu peur de lui car il était étrange. Ils ont voulu le tuer, il avait six ans, je me suis interposé car sa flamme de vie n'était pas si courte, il ne devait pas le tuer pour la simple raison qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. C'est alors que j'ai passé un pacte avec ta famille, je gardais cet enfant qui leur inspirait tant de honte mais en échange le prochain nourrisson serait en quelque sorte un de mes serviteurs sur terre. Je t'explique simplement qu'à chaque fois qu'il tuerait, ce serait parce que je lui aurais dit. C'est un gardien des âmes, il a le pouvoir de prendre la vie et d'exhausser le voeux de la personne qu'il tue. Si elle est de me rejoindre dans ce cas elle le peut, si elle est de vivre sur terre elle le peut aussi. Ils ont accepté mais l'enfant encore une fois leur a fait honte par ses dons. C'est lui qui les as tué pour avoir la paix et ainsi est née la descendance des Himura et leur héritage, ce don que je leur aie offert. Cependant rare sont les enfants à l'avoir eu, les derniers furent Subaru et Kyô, les deux frères et à présent c'est ton tour.

Tout à fait, voilà que j'apprends que j'ai un autre don, c'est pas possible, ma vie est vraiment une suite de conneries et de faits invraisemblables. Shinigami me sourit.

- Allons, ne fait pas cette tête, Sao que tu as vu ici, est ce jeune garçon albinos et toi tu es bel et bien un des descendants et un de mes gardiens sur terre. Seulement tu es le seul à avoir ce rang, les shamans d'Amérique sont moins, beaucoup moins réceptifs que toi.

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains, c'est du n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi ma vie est tellement compliquée ?

- Alors je vais t'offrir ton héritage, je suis sûr que tu en feras bon usage.

Il me sourit et se lève en me prenant la main, il fait apparaître la lame des Himura et me la remet.

- Viens avec moi.

Je le suis dans une pièce adjacente, toute sculptée de Kanji, Katakana et Hiragana. (Noms donnés à l'écriture japonaise)

- Tu connais cette écriture n'est-ce pas ? Toutes ces phrases veulent dire quelque chose pour les Himura, une phrase que chaque héritier a laissée dans le marbre, une promesse d'amour, de protection. Une vérité sur eux, des simples mots ainsi que la personne qui comptait le plus pour eux. C'est un gage qu'ils me font, des mots mais qui ont un pouvoir, le pouvoir de traverser le temps et de se transmettre de génération en génération. J'ai connu ton père Harry, lui n'était pas l'héritier mais il aurait pu l'être, je lui ai moi-même ouvert les portes du royaume des morts et à Lily aussi. Veux-tu connaître leur souhait. Le souhait qu'ils ont formulé en entrant dans l'autre monde.

Je hoche la tête, les larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

- Il voulait que je te remette cet héritage ainsi que leurs paroles en même temps. Que malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus là, ils vivraient en toi et pour toujours, que jamais ils ne t'oublieraient et que peu importe la personne que tu choisirais, ils seraient avec toi et te surveilleraient de là-haut. Ils t'aiment Harry, ils t'aiment plus que tout, tout comme toi tu aimes Draco.

Shinigami sourit.

- Et tout comme moi j'aime Sao. Chacun trouve la personne chère à son coeur, pour qui il donnerait sa vie mais une fois que cela est fait, on est capable de tout pour cette personne même à tuer, à se venger. La haine est un sentiment fort tout comme l'amour, ils vont de pair mais il faut savoir les conserver en soi et peser le pour ou le contre afin de savoir si oui ou non cette personne mérite la sentence prononcée.

Il me regarde et ancre son regard dans le mien faisant disparaître mes lunettes, il fait disparaître ma chemise.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu as ces tatouages ? Tout simplement parce que ça te représente, je ne peux pas tout te dire mais celui en forme de croix représente ton Héritage et que tu es l'héritier des Himura. Je ne sais pas comment Dumbledore a fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte mais tu es cet héritier et je me dois de te le transmettre.

Je plonge littéralement mon regard dans le sien, je sens mon corps faiblir encore plus, la magie m'entoure. Je suis vide de tout. Les bras frêles de Shinigami me retiennent pour que je ne brise pas l'échange du regard. Il murmure des mots et des phrases que je ne comprends pas puis tout doucement je capte le sens et m'éveille au pouvoir qui m'entoure.

_Ô__ toi, héritier des Himura_  
_Moi, Shinigami_  
_Au nom de notre pacte_  
_Je t'offre le don_

Une douce lumière nous encercle, je brille, c'est moi qui brille comme ça ? Mes ailes disparaissent, je reprends forme humaine, ma magie tourne autour de nous.

_Ô__ toi, héritier des Himura_  
_Que tes choix soient justes_  
_Que ton âme voi__e_  
_Que ton coeur croi__e_  
_Ne te laisse pas abus__é_

Je me sens bien, mais trop bien, j'ai l'impression de flotter, et ses yeux sont si beaux, si intenses. Je pense à Draco, Kâ, Hedwige, Admy, mes amis du cimetière, ma famille, ce qui me fait moi.

_Moi, Shinigami_  
_Qui de siècle en siècle_  
_Offre ce don aux héritiers_  
_Que toi le gardien_  
_Soi__s__ ma force sur terre_

Je frissonne quand sa main effleure la croix sur mon omoplate, je sens d'un coup la magie se coller à moi, me frôler, m'envelopper d'un doux manteau.

_Toi, héritier au coeur pur_  
_Toi, dont le choix sera sans faille_  
_Toi, héritier des Himura_  
_Toi, Harry Kyô Himura Potter_  
_Toi, le démon et aussi la sirène_  
_Toi, mon gardien_  
_Kage no matsuei (descendant de l'ombre)_  
_Tu seras celui qui me représentera sur terre_  
_Soi__s__ mon bras droit_  
_Soi__s__ celui en qui j'ai confiance_  
_Soi__s__ pour le monde d__'en __haut, ce que je suis pour celui d__'en__ bas_  
_Ne me déçoi__s__ pas_  
_Shin no tenshi (ange de la mort)_

Les paroles raisonnent dans ma tête comme un carillon, mes yeux me piquent, j'ai mal. Il se passe quoi en moi ? J'ai l'impression que ses yeux vont me brûler les miens. Mais je n'arrive pas à les détourner des siens.

_Que l'héritage soit donn__é_  
_Que les mots soient inscrits_  
_Que le rituel prenne fin_  
_Que tout se finisse_  
_Que l'héritier des Himura_  
_Reçoi__ve__ son héritage et l'accepte_.

Il appuie sur mon tatouage et là un courant électrique me vrille le corps. Je bascule en arrière quittant ce regard améthyste et plongeant dans le noir. J'ai mal mais en même temps j'ai l'impression que la magie entre en moi, que c'est moi, et il y a quelque chose de différent, ce n'est plus la même, il y a autre chose. Tout se calme enfin et je tombe au sol, à genoux, toujours dans les bras de l'homme. J'ai froid et chaud mais je souris faiblement.

- Regarde !

J'obéis et au mur, gravé dans le marbre le nom de Draco ainsi qu'une phrase est inscrite

- 'Watashi no tamashi'

- C'est amusant.

- Quoi donc?

- Que tu aies inscrit cette phrase, c'est la même que Kyô.

Il me sourit et la pointe du doigt et en effet, les même mots sont placés plus loin, je souris, cette histoire est vraiment tordue mais au moins une chose est sûre c'est que tous les deux nous aimions autant l'un que l'autre le Draco de notre époque. Shinigami me tend la main que je prends et il me ramène dans la chambre, Sao est là et sourit.

- Il va te ramener en haut mais avant tout, je dois te dire que tes yeux ont changé de couleur, tu as ceux des shin no tenshi sur terre, tu es le descendant de l'ombre, mon ange de la mort sur terre, ne l'oublie pas.

- Je n'oublierai pas, mais je te reverrai ?

- Oui, sûrement, allez file, le temps ici ne défile pas à la même vitesse que chez toi et du coup il est tard et demain tu seras fatigué.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai été très heureux de te rencontrer, vraiment, et j'espère te revoir.

Il me sourit et Sao me prend la main avant de me remonter sur terre juste dans la salle commune qui est vide. En effet il est tard vu que le feu magique est éteint.

- Te voilà chez toi.

- Merci Sao.

- Prends soin de toi, après tout tu es de ma famille.

Je lui fais un sourire enfantin.

- Oui, je vais t'appeler grand frère, je peux ?

Il soupire.

- Tu ressembles vraiment à Shin, gamin.

- Maieuuuuu onîsan ! (Grand-frère)

- Allez dors bien, si tu as un problème, je serai là. Si tu veux de l'aide aussi, sinon tu peux toujours lire le journal de Kyô, il y a inscrit des choses dedans.

- J'ai noté.

Je me penche sur le côté et dépose un kiss sur sa joue.

- Oyasumi onîsan !

Je pars en courant vers mon dortoir, rentre dans la chambre, tout le monde dort. Je regarde le fauteuil dans le coin, Draco s'y est endormi sûrement à m'attendre. Je m'approche doucement, et l'embrasse.

- Je t'aime koi, Ai shiteru watashi no tamashi.

**A suivre...**

Je lui ai enfin donné cette fichue couleur d'yeux. Enfin ! Prochain match, le grand duel, Serpentard/Gryffondor.

**Kisu**


	20. Imprévu et match

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Bonne lecture_

**L'ombre Maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 19 : Imprévu et match**

Je me réveille doucement, j'ai une douleur dans les yeux dès que je les ouvre. Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Tout me revient d'un coup : Shinigami, le rituel, mon nouveau don. Je secoue la tête, ce n'était pas un rêve, j'ai vraiment vécu ça. Je me lève d'un coup et entre dans la salle de bain, je me regarde dans la glace et là, je reste sur le cul, ce n'est pas possible !

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Je tombe au sol me tenant le visage, les mains sur les yeux, je ne veux pas qu'on voit ça, je ne veux pas ! Une main se pose sur mon épaule, c'est Admy.

- Kyô, ça va ?

- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il, tu vas bien ?

Draco tambourine contre la porte. Admy me fait comprendre que c'est lui qui l'a bloqué.

- Hai, Hai, ça va, j'ai glissé !

Je m'empresse de répondre mais ma voix n'est pas sincère.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Kyô, que se passe-t-il ? Hier je ne pouvais pas sortir de ma tablette et maintenant si. J'ai besoin d'explications.

Je fais apparaître mes lunettes et lance un petit sortilège rapide avant de les enfiler.

- Ça va bien, disons qu'hier j'ai eu une baisse de mes pouvoirs à cause de la fatigue.

Admy ne me croit pas mais n'insiste pas. Il sort sans un mot, je crois que je l'ai blessé mais bon je ne peux pas lui dire non plus que j'ai vu Shinigami et que maintenant, j'ai des yeux bizarres. Je me relève et me regarde de nouveau dans la glace, mes yeux derrière mes lunettes sont bel et bien émeraude. Je retire mes lunettes et là tout change, mes yeux prennent une jolie couleur mordorée, un peu comme les chats. Je reste là à les contempler, c'est magnifique même si ça surprend vraiment au début mais ils sont trop beaux.

Je me lave et entre dans la chambre afin de laisser la place aux autres. Je m'installe sur le lit seul, Draco a l'air inquiet, je le sens, j'essaye de lui envoyer le plus d'ondes positives de ma part et je me lance dans la lecture du livre de Kyô qui a de nouveau des pages à lire.

" _Si tu peux lire ces pages c'est que la lune rouge et Shinigami sont apparu__s__. Je su__ppose__ que les explications s'imposent même si Shin t'a tout raconté du moins le pourquoi. Cependant ce qu'__il __n'a pas d__û__ te dire c'est le pourquoi de cette couleur vert mordoré. Je l'ai découvert bien après en lisant un livre de famille, caché dans le temple des Himura avec mon frère qui a bien s__û__r hérité lui aussi de ses yeux même s'ils étai__ent__ plus bleu mordoré que vert mais bon passons._

_Il se trouve qu'après que le second descendant __ait__ tué la famille Himura pour se venger, ce même descendant __s__'est épri__s__ de sa soeur plus vie__i__lle que lui de trois ans. Elle était très belle, il l'a décrit grande, fine, sensuelle, la luxure même sur terre. Ne pouvant résister, il eut une aventure avec elle formant ainsi une ligné__e__ complètement vierge d'autre sang. La jeune fille ne tua pas l'enfant mais le regarda évolu__er__, grandir. Cependant il portait la marque du vice, à savoir ce sang consanguin de frère et soeur, des yeux mordorés et un corps fragile. Il ne survit que grâce au pouvoir du descendant et Sao, que tu as rencontré, voyant l'amour que __s__e portai__ent__ son frère et sa soeur les aida en faisant jouer Shin en leur faveur. Il accepta et l'aida à vivre. De toute manière sa vie n'était pas si courte que cela mais il les aida pour les beaux yeux rouges de son protégé._

_Le garçon rencontra à son tour une jeune fille mais cette fois n'ayant aucun lien de parenté avec lui, elle le prit sous son aile et la descendance __s__e continua avec comme représentant de ceux qui possèdent le don, ces magnifiques yeux mordoré__s__ en l'honneur de l'amour que __s__e portèrent ces deux êtres._

_Je trouve cela beau de porter une telle couleur lorsqu'on connaît le pourquoi du comment. Ce que Shin __a__ trouvé positif c'est que ce signe est cachable, à savoir que si quelqu'un te voit avec ses yeux il ne se dira pas de suite " tiens, lui __c'est__ un des gardiens de Shinigami sur terre ". Iie, tu ne crois pas ? Moi oui mais bon. Chacun pense ce qu'il veut, cependant une personne bien calée dans les anciennes familles et sachant ta véritable couleur d'yeux aura quelque surprise en découvrant ceci. Mais dis-toi juste que c'est une preuve d'amour entre deux personnes et que tu portes cette marque en toi. "_

Je referme le livre, c'est vrai que c'est beau de savoir ça, une marque d'amour entre deux êtres, un amour interdit, comme celui de Kyô et Draco de l'ancien temps, comme le nôtre à notre époque, je souris et range le livre. Je porterai cette marque.

Décidément la vie ne sera jamais simple.

o

Les semaines passèrent sans que personne ne sache pour mes yeux autant le garder pour moi. J'ai pas vraiment envie de me balader avec une pancarte disant " Attention ici démon, sirène et shin no tenshi en liberté ". Non mais et puis j'ai pas le temps de penser à ça, les entraînements sont de plus en plus assidus.

Et oui le match Serpentard/Gryffondor arrive et ce n'est pas la joie. La guerre entre les maisons est de plus en plus évidente et bien sûr c'est à moi de m'entraîner pour les battre parce que ce coup-ci c'est moi qui fais le match. Charlie m'a dit que mon ex-troupe nous observe bien trop et que nous devrions faire attention. Lyria et Lylia sont devenues les assistantes attitrées de Hagrid qui leur donne plein de boulot mais elles sont contentes de l'aider alors qu'il les loge et leur a même construit une petit maison rien que pour elles. Sébastian lui, il s'est pas calmé pour un sous et je crois que Kevin perd patience avec lui. Il drague Cindy ouvertement et moi aussi mais à chaque fois Draco le remet à sa place. Je ne l'aime pas ce mec, heureusement que mon petit dragon est avec moi presque tout le temps.

Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant le match et tout le monde est excité aujourd'hui. Je sais que le printemps est passé et que la saison des amours a commencé mais quand même. Je croise un groupe de Poufsouffle devant la grande salle, elles jacassent.

- Tu as vu comme elle est belle !

- C'est un mannequin ! Elle est jeune !

J'entre dans la grande salle, tout le monde regarde un magazine. Je m'écroule à côté de Draco qui lui aussi semble sur les nerfs, on sent que le match arrive chez nous. Pansy et Cindy entrent en discutant un magazine à la main, je me demande ce qu'ils ont tous avec ce magazine. Je me mets à manger sans m'en soucier.

- Draco, je sais que cette question va te paraître stupide, mais toi qui est un mec, tu ne la trouves pas vachement belle ?!

J'entends mon amour dire un hm pas résigné mais bon. Après avoir mangé on se dirige vers la salle de métamorphose, elles ont toujours le nez collé dans leur revue, elles vont finir par m'énerver. On entre dans la pièce et on s'assoit. On est tout seul, mon amour en profite pour me déposer un léger baiser dans le cou histoire de me détendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien Koi, c'est juste que ce magazine me pompe, j'aimerais bien voir ce que cette fille a d'extraordinaire.

Il me fait un petit sourire mutin, la prof entre ainsi que les autres élèves. Weasley et Granger se placent devant nous.

- Cette fille est un vrai canon !

- Ron, je suis ta petite amie, pas la peine de baver sur cette demoiselle.

- 'Mione, tu ne peux pas renier l'évidence.

La prof commence son cours et le rang de devant continue de discuter de cette fille, je craque. Je me lève dès que la prof a le dos tourné et j'arrache la revue des mains de mes deux ex-amis.

- HEY !

Je la regarde et reste coi devant la couverture. En gros titre est marqué : " La sorcière la plus populaire chez les moldus et les sorciers "

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Là, je craque vraiment, je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer ! Il me faut de l'air !

Je me lève d'un coup, le magazine à la main, et quitte la pièce sans que la prof est le temps de m'arrêter. Je traverse les couloirs et sors pour me poser sous un arbre près du lac. Kâ qui a senti mon énervement sort la tête et regarde la couverture au sol.

- Ellesss l'ont fait. Dit-il.

- J'y croisss passs…

- Ben sssi.

- Ellesss vont me le payer !

Je prends ma tête dans les mains, j'en ai marre. Un corps chaud se place à mes côtés et je me sers instinctivement contre lui.

- Calme-toi.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme !

- C'est toi n'est-ce pas ?

Je relève la tête, un peu de peur dans le regard mais lui il sourit.

- Tiens, tu l'as reçue ce matin mais tu n'as pas fait attention.

Je prends la lettre et la décache.

" _Harry,_

_On est vraiment désolé._

_Tu as d__û__ voir les photo__s__ dans le maga__zine__ de mode, on __n'__avait pas prévu ça du tout, promis chaton, mais que veux-tu ? Les m__é__dias ont flashé sur toi d__è__s qu'on t__'__a mis en mannequin juste pour le magasin. Juste pour montrer les vêtements, nous n'avions pas prévu que tu leur flasherais tellement dans les yeux._

_Désolé… mais je pense que personne ne te reconnaîtra, on t__'__a trafiqué par ordinateur et puis tu as les cheveux court__s__ l__à-__bas ? Non bon d'accord, je sais que ça ne te rassurera pas mais nous nous excusons vraiment poussin._

_Lorina et Flo "_

Je laisse tomber la lettre, ça pour des excuses, mais de quoi j'ai l'air là-dessus ? Draco me prend dans ses bras.

- Si tu veux savoir, moi je te trouve à croquer.

Je fais un faible sourire, au moins un point positif. Quoi que…

J'ai dû aller faire mes excuses au professeur qui ne m'a même pas collé et puis j'ai rendu aussi le magazine. Croyez pas que je vais le garder. Surtout que bien sûr Weasley m'en a fait tout un fromage. Il m'a clairement dit qu'il battrait les Serpentards mais je crois qu'il ne s'attend pas à ce que ce soit moi sur le balai à la place de Draco. Tant mieux, l'effet de surprise sera total.

Vous pouvez pas savoir comme il est désagréable d'entendre tout le monde piailler sur cette top modèle qui n'en ai pas une. J'ai écrit à Lorina et Flo leur disant que ce n'était pas grave mais que bon il allait falloir que je vive avec ça et que j'espère cependant que la folie se passera. Surtout que Draco a même été jusqu'à en commander un rien que pour avoir des photos de moi ainsi ! Je vous jure, les copains !

Demain c'est le grand jour, Match, Draco me prend dans ses bras, parce que maintenant c'est bien mieux, on a changé de piaule, je dors avec Blaise et Kevin. On a réussi à changer avec ceux de leur chambre qui n'étaient que quatre. Deux contre deux comme ça on peut parler des nuits entières, s'embrasser et surtout éviter Sébastian qui saoule tout le monde. Je me fais dorloter calmement, je sais qu'il compte sur moi, car demain, on va les écraser et ce sera la coupe pour les Serpentards. Je vais leur prouver que sans moi ils ne sont rien, rien du tout.

Enfin le jour fatidique, je me réveille dans les bras de mon amour, rien de mieux pour se lever le matin qu'être à côté de la personne aimée. Je le kisse avant de vraiment me lever et de passer dans la salle de bain afin de me préparer sérieusement, je vais leur foutre leur misère. Je sors, deux bras m'enlacent et une bouche trop quémandeuse à mon goût se pose sur mes lèvres avant de descendre le long de ma gorge. Blaise et Kevin passent à nos côtés pour aller dans la salle de bain, je les vois se stopper, se regarder, rougir et Kevin va s'asseoir. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils sont gênés sachant leur sentiment respectif l'un pour l'autre.

Enfin tout le monde est passé dans la douche et on descend manger, je vous dis pas l'accueil des Gryffondors, l'atmosphère est vraiment tendue, arg, vais étouffer, tant de haine sur nous. Draco pose sa main sur mon épaule, oui je sais, tu es là, tout son amour me parcourt et je peux vous dire que c'est comme l'air que je respire. On mange en discutant de la stratégie à adopter. Qui a dit que Kevin n'était pas un bon stratège ? Blaise a l'air fier de lui, ça me fait plaisir de les voir si proches et je crois que du côté de Cindy c'est pareil.

On est à présent dans les vestiaires, c'est étrange de porter l'uniforme vert et argent, ça me va bien je trouve. Je demande à Draco qui me sourit. Blaise me donne une tape sur l'épaule. C'est l'heure, notre équipe est composée de Vincent et Gregory en batteurs, Blaise, Christophe et une jeune fille nommée, Cathy en poursuiveurs et d'un merveilleux gardien à savoir Kevin. Et vi que des petits nouveaux, enfin petit est une façon de parler, il y a juste Cathy qui est en septième année. Tiens ça me fait penser qu'elle nous quitte l'année prochaine et Chris qui est en sixième année. La foule est en délire dehors, ils se positionnent tous dans le couloir, je suis seul avec Draco qui m'offre le baiser de la victoire, je n'ai pas le droit de perdre. Kâ lui reste au sol, pas qu'il n'aime pas être sur moi mais que de quitter la terre ferme ne lui plaît pas énormément. Draco le récupère sous sa chemise, personne ne doit le voir. Quant à Admy, il nous regarde tout sourire.

Je me positionne près de Blaise, le sifflet retentit et c'est parti ! Tiens je vole, ça fait bizarre de se retrouver comme les années d'avant et surtout dans une autre couleur que rouge et or. Le présentateur manque de s'étrangler.

- Mais que vois-je ? Ce n'est pas Draco Malfoy qui est attrapeur mais Harry Potter. Cela promet, l'ex-Gryffondor affrontera son ancienne maison.

Je souris à Ron qui me lance un de ses regards de la mort qui vous tuerait en un instant. Je détaille la petite équipe, toujours les mêmes si ce n'est que l'attrapeur n'est d'autre que Finnigan et ben qui l'aurait cru ? Nous avons le droit au petit discours comme quoi respect des règles et le code du petit sorcier et c'est parti, cette fois pour de bon.

Le vif d'or s'envole ainsi que les autres balles, à peine est-ce fait que je vois Blaise se lancer vers les buts adverses surprenant tout le monde avec une petite stratégie à la Kevin. Moi je monte plus haut afin de guetter, apparemment en bas ça bouge mais bon. Seamus se calque sur moi et ben le petit grygry à sa mémère n'est pas capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

- Harry ?

Tiens il me cause.

- Hai !

- Nous ne perdrons pas même si tu es dans cette équipe !

Et ben il en a de l'assurance mais j'ai décidé de les écraser, les Serpentards les écraseront. Je remarque le vif d'or mais on n'est pas encore assez en tête, il y a d'après le présentateur un truc du style: 90/30 et c'est pas encore assez alors je pars en piquet à l'opposé et Finnigan me suit. Et ben si les feintes aussi pourraves marchent, je suis bien parti.

Je remonte, il a dû remarquer que j'avais fait une erreur. Un coup d'oeil à mon amour, il me sourit et me fait parvenir tous ses encouragements.

- 110/30 pour Serpentard, les serpents sont bien déchaînés aujourd'hui !

Et ben ça remonte tout ça, allez Serpentard ! Allez Serpentard ! Un cognard me frôle, faut que je fasse attention moi ! Je vois Kevin arrêter un tir et renvoyer la balle à Blaise, qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux. Ca y est je pète un câble en plus fait super beau, vais en profiter pour refaire mon bronzage. Finnigan voit bien que je ne joue pas et que je me fiche royalement de sa gueule. Qu'est-ce que c'est susceptible un Gryffondor mais bon vais lui faire l'honneur de me consacrer au jeu.

- 200/40 et pas une seule tricherie, c'est surprenant !

- Que leur as-tu fais Potter, tu les a dopés ?

Je regarde Finnigan.

- Ils jouent seulement pour vous écraser et vous montrer leur supériorité.

J'aperçois le vif d'or non loin de là et me lance, Seam n'a même pas le temps de réagir que je suis presque déjà dessus. Draco emplit mon esprit et je souris, cette victoire est pour toi watashi no koi. Je tends le bras et attrape la petit balle dorée, je fais un atterrissage acrobatique et me pose en douceur montrant mon trophée à la foule.

- Serpentard remporte ce math 320/40, c'est une grande nouveauté cette année ce n'est pas Gryffondor qui aura la coupe !

Le terrain est envahi par la foule et tout le monde fait fête, et je ne vous raconte pas la soirée. Snape, Charlie et Maxime sont là et ont fait la fête, même nos deux petites fées préférées sont venues s'amuser et ça fait vraiment plaisir de se retrouver tous ensemble. La fin de la soirée se passe dans la chambre avec Blaise et Kevin. Draco m'enlace et on s'installe sur le lit tirant le rideau pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, je crois que Blaise veut faire quelque chose. Dès que le rideau est fermé, je jette un petit sort pour pouvoir voir ce qui se passe dans la pièce.

- Voyeur !

Me souffle mon amour dans le cou tout en m'embrassant.

- Moi ? Nan, je me rassure juste !

Il me sourit et puis je vois Blaise caresser doucement la joue de Kevin.

- Ta stratégie était excellente, c'est grâce à toi si on a gagné.

Il dépose ses lèvres dans un doux baiser, là je défais le sort et me calfeutre dans les bras de Draco, maintenant je peux dormir tranquille.

**A suivre...**

C'est du n'importe quoi, l'histoire change au fur et à mesure de son écriture, Sao devait pas exister, Harry top modèle ne devait pas être dans ce chapitre, décidément, cette histoire tourne au grand n'importe quoi. Enfin j'espère que cela vous plait quand même.

**Kisu**


	21. Kekka

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Bonne lecture_

**L'ombre Maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 20 : Kekka (Fin)**

La fin de l'année arrive à grands pas, ainsi que les examens, Draco me fait bosser tout le temps, je crois qu'il veut qu'on soit les meilleurs et je le comprends. Cette année a été spéciale pour nous, tant de choses se sont passées et se passeront encore, c'est la fin et en même temps, je l'espère le début de nouvelles expériences.

Draco va rejoindre le manoir et moi, je ne sais pas, aller chez les Dursley ne me plaît pas. Lorina et Flo partent en vacances quelque temps mais ce n'est pas définitif.

- Harry, tu penseras aux vacances un autre jour.

- Hai watashi no kokoro.

Je le regarde, Draco a changé depuis qu'on est ensemble, vraiment, et je suis heureux que ce soit lui qui ait volé mon cœur, je l'aime tellement. Il m'est spécial et je le suis aussi pour lui. Nous formons ce qu'on appelle une paire. Admy m'a dit un jour :

_- Toi et lui, vous avez toujours souffert chacun de votre c__ô__té. A partir de maintenant vous devez vivre et forme__r__ une paire pour être heureux ensemble._

Ces paroles m'ont touché à tout jamais, elles resteront dans mon cœur, ce cœur qu'il m'a volé.

Un coup d'œil au livre, je n'en peux plus de réviser.

- Harry ?!

Je me tourne vers mon amour tout sourire.

- Hai.

- Tu rêves !

- Ore, iie ! (Moi, non !)

- Si, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me mentir.

Il se rapproche de moi son regard prédateur de veela, je sens un souffle chaud sur ma peau. La porte s'ouvre et il recule.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Granger et Weasley entrent, la fille me regarde bizarrement, depuis cette histoire de Quidditch puis celle du Démon, elle ne me lâche plus. Faut dire que j'ai eu l'intelligence, la pleine lune suivante, de me planquer dans la salle de bain toute la nuit. Je peux vous dire que c'est très dur de rester là, durant toute une nuit en se disant qu'on pourrait être dehors à parcourir le ciel, à voler, le vent glissant le long de mes ailes mais non, ma vie valait plus que ça. Admy m'a dit qu'elle faisait des recherches mais elle ne trouvera rien.

Ils s'installent tous les deux dans un coin. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau mais cette fois sur Charlie et Maxime suivis de Sébastian et Kevin.

- On vous a cherchés partout ! Blaise m'a conseillé la bibliothèque et j'ai croisé Sébastian.

Kevin fait la moue à la fin de sa phrase. Je lui souris et me tourne vers les deux profs.

- Et vous ?

Nos deux amants nous tendent un livre.

- C'est celui que Draco nous a demandé.

- Encore des devoirs, tu comptes emmagasiner tous les livres possibles ?!

Draco sourit et me le pose devant.

- Celui-là, il est pour toi !

- Nani ?

Je lis le titre et pique un far monstre, Kevin passe derrière moi pour lire le titre.

- Tu as bien raison, il me faudrait le même pour Blaise.

Je regarde à droite puis à gauche, Sébastian est parti, c'est bon.

- Avec Blaise et Cindy ?

Il soupire.

- C'est plus dur que je ne le pensais. J'aime beaucoup Blaise mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime parce que je ressemble à Cindy, je te l'ai déjà dit. Que j'ai le même visage est une chose, qu'on soit toujours ensemble en est une autre, qu'il m'ait embrasser encore une autre mais je suis différent de ma sœur et ça il n'y arrive pas.

Leur cas est vraiment trop compliqué, je m'emmêle les pinceaux avec eux, vraiment quelle idée de tomber amoureux de personnes jumelles, de plus un garçon et une fille. Rraaaaaaaaa ! Un couple à quatre avec Cindy et Pansy, c'est bien mais ce n'est pas facile.

Je feuillette le livre apporté par nos deux profs préférés, ça me fait rire que Draco se soit souvenu de cette discussion, moi qui croyais qu'il dormait. Dans ce livre sont regroupés toutes les symboliques dans le monde sur le sujet de l'amour et de l'amitié, les mythes, les prophéties, tout. Je souris en tournant les pages silencieusement, c'est magnifique.

Kâ sort de ma chemise et se glisse discrètement sous celle de Draco qui se tend et se décontracte une fois le serpent installé.

- Bon les jeunes, on va vous laisser bosser !

- Ouais c'est ça !

Ils nous laissent. La porte se referme. Je ne fais pas attention du tout à ce qui se passe. Je feuillette c'est tout. Je stoppe une page en cours.

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Demande mon amour.

Je ne sais pas. Draco est nerveux, il sait que lorsque je suis comme ça, c'est qu'il y a un problème. Et là, sérieusement, je sens quelque chose de magique qui ne devrait pas se trouver dans cette salle. Je me lève doucement. Je ne suis pas le seul à me sentir mal, Granger se dirige vers la porte, la bibliothécaire n'est plus là non plus, bizarre.

- Je serais toi, je ne toucherais pas à cette poignée, Granger.

Trop tard, elle se retrouve limite électrocutée, je me tourne instinctivement vers Sébastian.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Qu'ai-je fait ? Harry tu devrais le savoir, je vous ai enfermés.

Sébastian s'approche de moi et me prend le menton. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je ne supporte pas de sentir une telle pression magique sur mes épaules.

- Tu es doué Harry Potter, en moins de trois secondes, tu viens de t'apercevoir que je suis faux.

- Le flux de magie vient de toi !

- Brillant !

Il me lâche et recule.

- Voyons voir combien de moucherons ai-je pris dans ma toile.

Il nous compte mais que suis-je bête, baka, trois fois, trois fois que je me fais avoir. J'aurai du le sentir avant. J'aurai du le voir dès le départ.

- Cinq petits moucherons, dommage qu'il n'y en ai que deux qui m'intéressent.

- T'es qui ?

Draco s'est avancé et son regard est mauvais.

- Tout doux le veela, ASSIS !

On se retrouve tous les cinq assis et sans pouvoir bouger.

- Alors pour faire simple, une vielle connaissance dont vous deux devez vous souvenir.

Il pose sa main sur mes yeux, des images me traversent l'esprit. Je revois ce soir d'Halloween, Draco s'interposant et ma vengeance, puis ce soir-là dans les dortoirs. Toute cette douleur me revient, ce sang reparaît d'un coup et plus rien. Je tente de reprendre ma respiration je sens que Draco est dans le même état que moi. Je ne peux pas croire à tout ça.

- Tu es mort, c'est impossible !

- Impossible n'est pas pensable Potter. Voyez vous-même, je suis bel et bien là mais d'abord…

Il se place devant Granger et Weasley.

- Des Gryffondors, un de mes plats préférés, j'aime les Sang-de-Bourbe vous serez l'entrée puis je m'occuperai de toi petit Serpentard, toi qui m'a empêché d'approcher ta sœur et qui a fait de même avec Harry.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et se tourne vers nous.

- Et enfin le dessert, je garde le meilleur pour la fin, de la magie à l'état pur.

- Va au diable !

- Mr Weasley ?!

Ron ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, à croire que de prendre ma place et d'être préfet lui a mis du plomb dans le crâne et un peu de courage mais bon comme ça, on va pas allez bien loin, il n'est pas si suicidaire que ça. Et surtout ce mangemort les dépasse en magie.

- Mr Weasley, le préfet de Gryffondor, se rebelle comme c'est mignon.

- T'es qui ?

- Moi ? Tu veux le savoir ?

- Oui !

Il recule en souriant et se transforme à chaque pas, un écran de fumée apparaît. On ne voit plus que son ombre, sa silhouette, alors c'était vraiment lui. La fumée s'évapore et le mangemort nous apparaît.

- Vous ?!

- Je vois que depuis le temps, vous ne m'avez pas oubliez Miss Granger.

- Votre sale face est inoubliable !

Je suis l'échange. On n'est pas dans la merde alors il a réussi à résister à ma rafle. Il est fort. Je regarde Kâ qui se faufile doucement le long de la jambe de mon amour. Hai, vas-y, s'il le déconcentre au moins une seconde, je pourrai nous sortir de ce sort. Kâ l'a bien compris et Draco aussi. Il se glisse sous sa robe, je ferme les yeux, concentration.

- AIE !

Maintenant, la faille, je me lève et en moins de deux, je lui envoie mon pied dans la tronche puis croche-patte, il s'étale au sol. Les autres en ont profité pour rejoindre la porte mais elle reste bloquée.

- Sale garce ! Potter tu vas me le payer ! Je vais m'arranger pour que tu me foutes la paix !

Je sens une sorte de force invisible me soulever et me rapprocher de lui. C'est moi ou il est devenu plus fort. Mon visage est tout prêt du sien, je peux compter le nombre de cicatrices qu'il a et dont un bon nombre sont de ma faute.

- Petit Potter se pose des questions mais ne t'inquiète pas elles auront des réponses et très bientôt mais avant tout, les autres.

Il me donne un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de me faire léviter puis clouer limite aux étagères derrière lui.

- A vous maintenant !

Draco se place devant eux.

- J'avais oublié notre petit veela amoureux.

- Libère Harry !

Le mangemort hoche la tête de désespoir, Draco est déterminé. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de détermination dans son regard.

- Le prince voulant sauver sa princesse comme c'est touchant. Regarde bien, je vais te montrer que vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.

Je le vois ouvrir sa main puis la refermer. Au début rien ne se passe puis petit à petit l'air me manque, j'ai mal, j'étouffe, de l'air. Draco croise mon regard, il a peur, ça se lit dans ses magnifiques yeux. La pression se relâche et l'air entre de nouveau.

- Moi aussi je suis devenu fort depuis que j'ai perdu contre vous deux, j'ai cherché à devenir fort. Je ne perdrai plus contre vous !

D'un mouvement, il envoie balader le groupe.

- Je n'ai pas osé me montrer au maître depuis ce premier jour où tu t'es imposé, petit veela et…

Il se tourne vers moi.

- …où toi et tes esprits m'avez fait battre en retraite.

- Nuit mal choisie, soucis en perspective.

- Tu trouves le moyen de faire de l'humour, je sais comment te faire perdre ton sourire.

Il me tourne le dos et s'agenouille devant Draco encore un peu sonné. Il le soulève lentement. Je vois Kevin tenter une attaque mais il se retrouve vite scotché au mur comme moi.

- PPFFF ! Ces Serpentards, ils sont censés être rusés !

- Va te faire foutre ! Crache Kevin.

Hermione lance un sort et le mangemort laisse tomber Draco et d'un mouvement il envoie les deux autres au mur.

- Loyaux et courageux sont les Gryffondors mais stupides et irréfléchis aussi !

- Salop !

- Mr Weasley encore, vous feriez mieux de vous taire. Je vais devoir m'occuper de ces deux-là d'abord en fait, ils sont trop dangereux.

- Dangereux ?

- Oui bien plus que vous Miss Granger.

Draco se relève sans se faire repérer et lance un sort de magie noire sans baguette. Le mangemort tombe à genoux.

- Libère Harry tout de suite !

Le sort de nouveau. On a l'impression que l'atmosphère se fait lourde juste sur le mage, il s'écrase un peu plus. Je ne connais pas ce sort mais Draco à l'air de le maîtriser parfaitement. Il ne me parle que très rarement de ces entraînements et de ce qu'il connaît en sort sombre mais là, je dois bien avouer qu'il fait peur.

- LIBERE HARRY !

Le mage est complètement écrasé au sol, une aura meurtrière se dégage de Draco. Il est vraiment dangereux lorsqu'il se lâche. Je sens un mince filet de sang s'échapper de mes lèvres mais n'y prête pas attention.

- **Libère-le ou tu meurs maintenant** **!**

- Si je meurs ta princesse meurt aussi petit veela.

Il ne faut pas qu'il l'écoute, il ne faut pas.

- **Menteur !**

Je sens la pression. Tue-le Draco, tue-le, ne l'écoute pas. Une vive douleur me serre le cœur, j'ai un goût âpre dans la bouche. Il ne faut pas qu'il l'écoute sinon c'est lui qui va mourir.

- **Menteur, libère-le !**

Vas-y Draco, je ne peux plus parler, le sang coule vraiment de mes lèvres, continue et tue-le, c'est le seul moyen que tu as, tue-le !

- **Libère-le !**

Sa colère grandit, il ne peut même pas sentir ma douleur tant mieux. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser.

- Admy, si tu m'entends, j'ai besoin de toi. Préviens Lyria et Lylia qu'un mangemort est dans la bibliothèque pour qu'elles préviennent les professeurs. Elles te croiront même si elles ne t'ont jamais vu. Dis-leur que c'est moi et Draco qui t'envoyons ! Dépêche-toi !

Je sais qu'il m'a entendu, je sens sa tablette contre mon cœur, Kâ est en dessous de moi.

- Il a raissson.

- Hai maisss c'essst le ssseul moyen.

- Menteur !

Le sang tombe au sol, Kâ en reçoit, je me fais mal à siffler.

- Je te confie Draco.

- Non c'essst toi qu'il veut !

- Je ne peux passs.

- **Libère-le !**

La douleur se fait sentir d'un coup. J'ai l'impression d'être transpercé de partout, j'ai trop mal, je hurle, non, je ne dois pas mon cœur est en train d'exploser. Ma tête retombe en avant, je ne sens plus rien.

- DRACO !

La voix de Kevin me fait émerger. Je regarde, mes lunettes sont fendues, mon amour est dans le mur comme moi sauf que lui, ses blessures sont apparentes. Le mangemort est en face de lui.

- Stupide veela, le prince amoureux ne sauvera personne si sa princesse en est le prix. C'est grâce à ça que je gagnerai sur vous deux.

- Espèce de bâtard !

- Kevin tais-toi !

Je crie le peu que je puisse faire, le mangemort fait face au garçon.

- Petit petit, tu devrais l'écouter et t'effacer un peu mais puisque tu sembles vouloir recevoir ta part. Tu m'as interdit ta sœur, je t'aurai toi !

Le mage se place devant Kevin et passe une main sur sa joue avant de le griffer, de lécher son sang et de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il met sa main entre ses jambes. Kevin a peur et je ne peux pas l'aider.

_- Si un jour je me refais violer, je me tue avant. Cependant j'aurais été heureux parce que toi et Blaise le savez et que lui ses sentiments sont restés les mêmes._

Je me souviendrai toujours de ce moment où le lendemain du match, ils ont parlé, Kévin était venu me le dire. Sa main remonte la robe. Qu'il arrête.

- _Tu sais Harry, Blaise m'a embrassé, je l'adore !_

Ne fais pas ça ! Arrêtez-le !

- _J'aime Blaise mais je ne supporterai jamais d'être viol__é__ de nouveau, jamais !_

- **ARRETEZ, LACHE-LE !**

Mon cri le fait sursauter et le mage le laisse, il retire sa main, surpris, et se tourne vers moi.

- Ne fais pas ça, pas lui, il ne faut pas !

Kevin a le regard dans le vague, le choc des attouchements l'a bloqué.

- Tu fais trop de bruit !

Il lève sa main mais se bloque d'un coup, il se retrouve pétrifié et tout le monde est au sol.

- Granger, merci.

- Harry, Hermione s'il te plaît.

J'acquiesce et me jette sur mon ami pendant que Ron aide Draco à venir jusqu'à nous.

- Kevin, réponds-moi, je t'en supplie, Kev-chan c'est moi !

- Il est ailleurs, il ne veut pas revenir .

- Non il ne peut pas, Kevin tu m'entends, je ne veux pas devoir dire à Blaise que tu as fui !

Pas de signe rien, Draco pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Si Blaise était là peut-être mais là il est seul.

Je ferme les yeux et les rouvre, je prends Kevin dans mes bras et l'éloigne du mangemort.

- Hermione essaye d'arrêter l'hémorragie de Draco s'il te plaît, et toi Koi, ne bouge pas.

- Mais…

- J'ai parlé, Ron viens !

On s'installe plus loin, je lui fourre le Serpentard dans les bras.

- Ne bouge pas quoi qu'il arrive, nos deux vies dépendent de toi.

Il hoche la tête, je pose mon front contre celui de Kevin et entre dans son esprit, avec l'incantation Ron a dû comprendre.

J'arrive, tout est noir et en bordel. Il y a des souvenirs partout, des instants heureux, des instants de bonheur, d'amour. J'avance, l'atmosphère se fait lourde, à la place apparaissent des images de sa famille, de sa sœur, puis d'une rue sombre. Un enfant s'y trouve seul, il est jeune.

- Kevin ?

Il ne m'entend pas, une ombre approche, l'enfant pleure, il se ressasse ce souvenir, il faut que je trouve le vrai. J'avance essayant de ne pas écouter les cris de souffrance. La scène se déroule, je ne le vois toujours pas. Je passe à une nouvelle salle, c'est à ça que ça ressemble, c'est la bibliothèque. Je me vois au mur, Draco en face, Ron et Hermione et puis Kevin. Un enfant le regarde, c'est lui. Je me jette sur lui mais deux bras me retiennent, je ne peux plus avancer.

- Ne regard…

Une main se pose sur ma bouche, je pleure, il ne doit pas regarder ça !

- Laisse-moi Harry, laisse-moi ici.

Une voix suave me murmure ces mots, je me débats, il me lâche et je lui fais face.

- Je me disais bien Harry que tu nous cachais quelque chose. Tu as de longs cheveux et de magnifiques yeux vert mordoré qui sont cachés lorsque tu portes tes lunettes et qui les laissent d'un émeraude banal. Je suppose que Draco ne le sait pas ?

- Il ne m'a jamais vu ainsi.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Pour te ramener !

- Me ramener dans ce cauchemar !

- Ne fuis pas ! Pour Blaise !

Il baisse la tête et la relève plongeant dans mon regard.

- Si Draco mourrait, que deviendrais-tu ?

- L'ombre de moi-même, je ne serais plus rien !

- Si je meurs, Blaise a Cindy et Pansy, moi je n'en peux plus…

- Tu fuis ! Tu n'es qu'un trouillard !

Je suis hors de moi.

- Peut-être mais toi aussi, regarde, tu ne montres à personne qui tu es vraiment ! Regarde-toi, sur le magazine c'était toi n'est-ce pas ?! Ainsi je te reconnais mais Draco doit croire que c'est encore un mirage que tout ça n'est que trucage, pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas la vérité ?

Je ne dis rien.

- Tu fuis toi aussi !

- Peut-être, mais moi je me bats encore alors que toi tu as honte mais tu ne te bats pas, tu as des gens qui t'aiment. Blaise est là, Cindy et Pansy aussi et toi tu fuis. Moi si Draco meurt, je n'ai plus personne, s'il me rejette non plus ! Toi, ils t'aiment tous !

- Oui et alors, j'ai honte, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être violé Harry, tu ne le sais pas.

Il pleure et hurle.

- Non, je ne le sais pas, je n'essaye pas de te comprendre parce que je ne le saurai jamais sans l'avoir vécu ! Ta souffrance est la tienne mais tu peux essayer de vivre avec, tu as des personnes qui t'attendent.

Il se jette dans mes bras.

- J'ai si mal Harry, si mal !

- Viens avec moi pour Blaise !

- Pour Blaise !

- Et pour moi !

- Pour toi !

- Si tu dois mourir, ne le fais pas en fuyant mais en faisant face !

- Oui !

- On rentre ?

Je l'écarte et lui tends la main, il la regarde et, sans un regard derrière, la prend.

- Rentrons.

Je nous ramène à la réalité, j'ouvre les yeux en même temps que Kevin.

- Merci.

Un boom nous fait sursauter, je regarde Ron mais ce n'est pas lui, c'est Hermione, elle ne quitte pas la scène. Je suis son regard, Draco et Ron se battent contre le mangemort, Kevin se relève.

- Que s'est-il passé Hermione ?

- Il s'est réveillé ?!

- Oui. Le mangemort n'est resté pétrifié que cinq minutes même pas, Ron m'a demandé de prendre sa place, je suis moins forte que lui physiquement. Et puis Malfoy a reçu des endoloris puissants et Ron quelques sorts de magie noire mais ils résistent.

- Kevin tu restes avec Hermione !

- Mais…

- Tssss… j'ai parlé !

Je m'élance vers les deux autres, Draco est dans les bouquins et Ron vient de rencontrer une table. Attaque surprise de Kung-fu il se fait avoir à chaque fois.

- Pff !

- La princesse a ramené notre petit fuyard.

- Ce n'est pas un fuyard puisqu'il est là !

- Harry !

Hermione lance un sort sûrement appris dans les livres. Le mage tombe au sol mais c'est tout, j'entends juste un "merde".

- Vous commencez à m'échauffer tous les cinq, surtout toi !

Il me fixe, je n'ai pas peur de lui mais lui non plus.

Il lève sa main, il tient une dague et elle est tachée de sang, un sang dont l'odeur m'est familière.

- Oui c'est bien le sien, tu connais la magie Potter et bien écoute celle-là.

_Par ce sang,_  
_Par cette dague,_  
_Que celui dont je cite le nom,_  
_Meurt._  
_Par ma volonté,_  
_Par ma voix,_  
_Que Draco Malfoy,_  
_Meurt._  
_Que cette dague soit l'objet, _  
_De sa fin_

Il la lance. Je me tourne vers mon amour toujours dans les livres. Il ne peut pas bouger, ses yeux sont mi-clos. Il fixe la dague, un mince filet coulant de ses lèvres, son bras doit être cassé.

- DRACO ! IIE !

Je ferme les yeux, iie, iie. Je ne sens rien pas de froid. Je les ouvre, Kevin est debout devant Draco les bras en croix et la dague est dans son cœur. Il tombe à genoux au sol puis s'écroule sur le côté. Je me précipite sur lui et m'agenouille. Hermione et Ron sont là aussi.

- Je n'ai pas fui Harry, tu le diras à Blaise, je n'ai pas fui.

- Chut tais-toi, ne meurs pas, tais-toi…

Je retire la dague, elle tombe au sol inerte, elle a eu un corps, une vie, le sort est achevé.

- Tu diras à Blaise que je l'aimais, promets-le moi Harry, promets-le.

- Je te le promets…

- Draco ne devait pas mourir. Moi ce n'est pas grave mais pas Draco. Un mort en vaut mieux que deux…

- Chut !

- Une faveur Harry…

- Hai !

- Tes yeux, je veux les voir !

Il fait tomber mes lunettes qui se fracassent au sol, son regard plonge dans le mien. Je sais ce qu'il veut, il sait ce que je suis. Il m'a vu dans son subconscient.

_En ce lieu, j'en appel__le__ à vous_  
_Esprit__s__ qui nous entouré__s__,_  
_Voyez cette âme,_  
_Aidez-la dans ce voyage,_  
_Elle a demandé à vivre, _  
_Dans ce monde comme vous._  
_Elle ne veut pas rejoindre les cieux,_  
_Par moi elle a choisi de voir._  
_Elle vivra dans ce monde,_  
_Près de celui qu'elle aime._  
_Aidez-la dans cette entreprise._  
_Ainsi soit-il !_

Un doux courant passe, je pose ma main sur ses yeux et les ferme puis je mets ma main au dessus de sa bouche.

- Va ! Ils te protégeront, ils t'aideront c'est ce que tu as choisi, devenir un esprit. J'ai accepté, les portes des cieux te seront fermées tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé le bonheur auquel tu aspires. Va ! Je vous le confie !

Je ferme les yeux, pas un bruit, son souffle s'éteint doucement, je sens le dernier approcher. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et aspire la fin de sa vie. Je me relève et le regarde.

- Je le lui donnerai.

Hermione et Ron me regardent, Draco aussi puis leur regard passe au cadavre, il sourit, il sourit à la mort.

- Sois en paix Kevin.

Je fais face au mangemort sans le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu l'as sauvé, je ne sais pas comment mais tu l'as sauvé.

- Hai mais toi je te réserve l'enfer !

- Très drôle

Il explose de rire, moi je ne vois rien de drôle franchement. Il m'a défié, il a tué Kévin.

- Tu ne riras bientôt plus !

Je sors ma tablette et la pose sur le sol avant de crier.

- ADMY !

- Admy ? C'est qui ça encore ?

Je souris.

- La Mort t'appelle mangemort, j'en serai le bras et Admy veillera à ce que ton châtiment soit la perte de ton âme.

**A suivre…**

Alors l'auteur demande à ne ce qu'on ne la trucide pas. Cette fin est méchante mais moi je l'aime bien en fait. Donc j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre.

**Kisu**


	22. Zetsumetsu

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Bonne lecture_

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 21 : Zetsumetsu (anéantissement/mourir)**

- La mort t'appelle mangemort, j'en serai le bras et Admy veillera à ce que ton châtiment soit la perte de ton âme.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ta tablette ? Laisse-moi rire !

- Je ne crois rien mangemort.

Admy apparaît au-dessus de sa maison et me regarde.

- Tu m'as de nouveau appelé ?

- Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Je parle haut et fort mais les autres ne le voient pas enfin pas encore.

- Hai Kyô-Sama. (Oui maître Kyo)

- Bien.

- Harry !

Je me tourne vers Draco. Il est debout près du corps de Kevin, Ron et Hermione l'aident. Beau tableau, vraiment, mes ex-meilleurs amis et mon petit copain. Je fais un signe de tête à Admy et il nous protège, sa magie ne durera pas éternellement mais ce sera déjà ça. Je me mets face à eux.

- Hai.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

Je regarde Hermione sans vraiment la regarder pour qu'elle ne voit pas mes yeux.

- A qui parles-tu ?

Ron me lance un regard curieux, Draco aussi me regarde mais pas moi, je ne veux pas croiser le sien, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache pour mes yeux. Lui, il est issu d'une ancienne famille tout comme Ron, il sera au courant et peut-être Hermione aussi avec sa culture mais je ne peux pas continuer désespérément à me cacher.

- Gomen Draco.

Je lui caresse doucement la joue.

- De quoi ?

Sa voix tremble, il a peur de ce que je vais dire.

- De t'avoir caché beaucoup de choses, bien trop.

Je passe mon doigt sur ses lèvres et recueille le sang pour le porter aux miennes.

- Quoi qu'il arrive ne vous approchez pas.

- Har…

Je l'embrasse tendrement sous le regard surpris des deux autres. Un secret de dévoilé pour certain, un message de tendresse pour un autre.

- Ai shiteru itsumademo watashi no Kokoro, watashi no koi, watashi no tamashi.

- Moi aussi Harry, je t'aime quoi que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses, pour toujours.

Je prends ses mains et entremêle nos doigts.

- Ne fais rien et ne bouge pas !

Il essaye de parler mais je l'en empêche.

- N'oublie pas, tu es celui qui m'a tout pris et m'a tout donné. _On peut vaincre par une épée et être vaincu par un baiser._

- Kyô-sama !

- J'arrive !

- Harry, à qui parles-tu ?

- Tu le sauras bientôt Ron, très bientôt.

- Pourquoi Kevin a-t-il voulu voir tes yeux ? Demande Hermione.

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

- Kyô !

- Hai ! Parce que leur couleur est spéciale, très spéciale.

Je relève la tête et plonge mon regard dans celui de Draco, il tressaille.

- Non !

- Si, je le sais depuis peu.

- Non !

- Chut…

Je pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Le mensonge est parfois le plus sain des devoirs.

Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un ultime baiser.

- Kyô !

La magie d'Admy est brisée, je laisse les trois adolescents. Maintenant je ne peux plus retourner en arrière. C'est à moi de jouer.

- Bon vos papouilles sont finies, on peut y aller !

- Hai !

- Ta barrière n'était pas mal.

- Ce n'était pas la mienne.

- Vraiment ?

J'avance vers lui, Admy est à mes côtés.

- Tu es sûr de toi Kyô ?

- Sûr de moi ? Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire ça.

- Je suivrai tes ordres.

- Cesse donc de te parler tout seul.

Le mangemort semble énervé, l'heure de ma vengeance est là.

- Ne soit pas si impatient, le glas de la mort n'a pas encore sonné, tu n'auras pas à attendre bien longtemps. Dumbledore ne va pas tarder mais avant tout je t'aurai tué !

- Comment saurait-il ?

Je souris.

- Tu déploies de la magie, il doit le sentir. Je déploie de la magie qu'il ne connaît pas. A ton avis et puis deux messagères ont été envoyées porter un message.

Je l'intéresse là, j'ai capté toute son attention, je le vois bien. C'est mieux, je préfère être pris au sérieux.

- Connais-tu la famille Himura, mangemort ?

- Bien sûr, qui ne la connaît pas ? C'était une famille de grands sorciers au Japon, très grande et très puissante, crainte par tous.

- Je vois que le cours ne sera pas à faire, mais d'abord faisons les présentations.

Je ferme les yeux, la tablette n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

_Que les yeux qui ne peuvent voir_  
_Voient ce qu'ils ne pouvaient voir._  
_Je lève le sceau sur ce que je cachais_  
_Appara__is__ aux yeux de tous._

Admy apparaît petit à petit, la tablette tremble et dégage une sorte de vapeur. Mon ami est là, à mes côtés et cette fois tout le monde peut le voir. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule sans me traverser.

- Alors voici donc le logeur de la tablette, un samouraï déchu.

- Je te présente Admy à qui tu peux remettre tes félicitations pour la barrière.

- Je vois dans ce cas félicitation.

- Arigatô.

Admy m'entoure de ses bras, il est juste derrière moi.

- Gomen pour Kevin.

- Ce n'est rien, ils l'aideront.

- Hai.

- Cessez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là !

- C'est qu'il s'énerve le petit mangemort !

- N'est-ce pas Admy ? J'étais sûr qu'il te plairait.

Admy me sourit.

- On y va ?

- J'attendais ton feu vert.

- Kyô, depuis quand m'attends-tu pour t'amuser ?

Je souris sadiquement.

- Depuis que la mort a décidé qu'elle prendrait une âme ce soir et que c'est moi qui la lui offrirait et toi qui la lui apporterait.

- Je vois Shinigami est venu te voir et tu ne m'as rien dit !

- Admy, Mei suffit lorsqu'il faut faire des remontrances.

- Mei n'est pas là Kyô alors...

Je tends mon bras sur le côté.

- Je suis prêt !

- Bien !

Je hausse bien fort la voix.

- L'heure est là, le chronomètre est en marche, l'horloge de ta vie va sonner une dernière fois. La Mort t'attend pour l'ultime voyage vers les enfers.

Je me mets à réciter doucement en japonais, ce soir la vérité sera révélée sur mes origines. Je tuerai cet homme, je vengerai Kevin, je le jure devant Shinigami.

Admy est en train de réciter une prière shintoïste. Je pose mon autre main sur mon cœur et ferme les yeux. Cette fois ce sera la véritable épée des Himura. Le katana apparaît dans ma main, je fais un moulinet et me mets en garde, la lame devant les yeux.

- Ceci sera l'instrument qui te mènera à ta fin, je te présente la lame des Himura !

- C'est impossible !

- Impossible n'est pas pensable mangemort, c'est ce que tu me disais, ce sont tes propres mots.

- Harry ?

Les trois derrière sont surpris, je ne dois pas penser à ça, juste le combat et ensuite les explications, ensuite seulement.

- Des yeux vert mordoré, une lame dans le corps, qui es-tu ?

- Ne le tutoie pas !!

Admy s'énerve, je fais un mouvement pour le calmer.

- Harry Kyô Himura Potter, ceci est mon vrai nom mais au fil du temps la famille Himura a disparu laissant place aux Potter. L'avant-dernier descendant était mon père, je suis donc l'héritier.

- Et bien je vais avoir le grand honneur de tuer le dernier des Himura.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités mangemort. Ton nom !

Il hésite un moment mais finit par me le donner.

- Maxius Hagraft.

- Ton nom est inscrit, allons-y !

Je commence, Admy reste en arrière pour protéger les autres. Je récite une toute petite incantation, le vent souffle, je me lance, il contre avec sa magie. Une danse a lieu entre nous, je fends l'air de part en part et lui renvoie ses sorts en ajoutant les miens tous plus mortels les uns que les autres. Admy me regarde, il attend le moment pour m'aider mais pour le moment c'est mon combat. Je découpe un morceau dans la cape du mangemort puis je remonte laissant une cicatrice le long de sa jambe. Le sang coule à flot, ça m'excite, je veux plus de sang beaucoup plus, faut que je me calme.

Je reçois un sort mais je reste sur mes pieds, je repars à l'attaque comme un loup affamé, la chair est tranchée, j'aime sentir ma lame dans la chair, on se croirait en train de couper du beurre tellement c'est tendre. Je m'arrête et admire mon travail, il est dans un sale état, je lèche ma lame.

- Kyô ?

- Ce n'est rien Admy !

- Tu es fatigué. Sourit le mangemort.

- Et toi tu vas mourir !

Il sourit. Comment peut-il encore sourire dans cet état ? Je reçois un putain de sort et vais m'écraser plus loin dans le mur. Mon épée est au sol, je crache du sang, vive l'hémorragie.

- HHHAAAAARRRYYYYYYY !

Admy s'interpose devant Draco, arigatô.

- N'y va pas !

- Mais il va se faire tuer !

- Iie, Kyô ne mourra pas !

Le mangemort ramasse mon épée et me la met sous la gorge.

- Tu fais moins le fier maintenant.

Sa main remonte la mienne, paume vers lui.

- Sois sûr de ton adversaire.

Il plante la lame au travers de ma main, je hurle de douleur.

- Chut, tu fais trop de bruit même si c'est agréable de t'entendre souffrir.

- Va te faire foutre !

- Chut, pas de grossièreté dans une si jolie bouche.

Il caresse mes lèvres en bloquant ma deuxième main, son corps se colle au mien.

- Tu sais que tu es attirant petit Serpentard, tes yeux vert mordoré sont le signe de ton appartenance à la famille Himura en tant qu'Héritier mais aussi à celles des serviteurs de la mort. Alors comme ça je vais mourir mais toi aussi.

Il s'éloigne deux secondes le temps de faire apparaître une seconde dague qu'il me plante dans l'autre main, cette fois je suis décidément cloué au mur

- Tu es à ma merci.

- Kesshite !

Il passe sont doigt osseux sur ma joue et m'embrasse dans le cou.

- Tu as bon goût, ton petit veela a bien choisi.

Je vois Draco s'élancer ainsi qu'Admy, je crois que lui non plus n'en supportera pas plus mais ils se retrouvent bloqués par une barrière. Je suis maudit, quelle idée j'ai encore eue ?!

- Non ! Personne ne me dérangera cette fois ! Kevin est mort et tes amis bloqués !

- Harrrryyyyy !

- Kyôôôôô !

Sa main parcourt mon corps, ses lèvres ma gorge avant de prendre ma bouche puis il me murmure.

- Toi tu es vierge alors que Kevin non.

Il se met à la hauteur de mon entrejambe avant de remonter sensuellement contre moi, je sens une main glisser dans mon pantalon. Non il n'ira pas jusque là, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Son âme rejoindra l'enfer à tout jamais. Une pression me fait gémir.

- Iie !

- Chut tu verras comme ça fait du bien !

- Kess…kesshite! Kesshite! KESSHITE ! **KESSHITE** !

Il est repoussé d'un coup et se cogne dans la table et les chaises encore entières et debout.

- Ne m'approche pas connard, Kisama (connard), tu crois pas que je vais me laisser faire, c'est mal me connaître, merde ! Kuso !

Je crache au sol, je regarde Admy, ils sont toujours coincés, un regard à mon ange, il est là, je vois tout son amour dans ses yeux, je l'aime, il se tient le cœur, il ressent ma douleur. Je souris faiblement, je peux lire sur ses lèvres un "je t'aime". Mauvais Karma ! Le mangemort revient.

- Coriace même affaiblie ta force magique est énorme.

- Et tu n'as pas tout vu !

- J'ai hâte de voir ça !

- Approche.

- Kyô, cesse de jouer !

- Damare Admy ! (Ferme-là)

Le mangemort est juste devant moi, je passe mes jambes autour de son bassin et le rapproche. Il me colle au mur mon visage est presque contre le sien. Je fais un sourire sadique.

- C'est ça ce que tu aimes.

Je bouge sensuellement pour l'exciter un peu mais il faut que j'arrive à me détacher du mur.

- C'est moi que tu veux, moi et ma virginité, ne ?

Son regard est celui d'un fou, d'un pervers, il me plaque durement au mur encore, ses mains parcourent mon corps. Je vais te tuer, tu m'as réveillé et je vais te tuer.

Il m'embrasse voyant que je réagis à son désir et n'écoutant que ça et son corps, il fait sauter la dague, ma main libre retire l'épée et je me mets à lui faire des caresses langoureuses. Je sens l'horreur de Draco, gomen watashi no koi mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je passe mes mains sous sa chemise car sa cape est au sol et je dessine un pentagramme en gémissant. Gomen Koi, gomen, pardon mon cœur. Le sang coule de mes mains et je ferme le cercle. Maintenant ! Je mords sa langue trop intéressée, il recule, je tombe au sol crachant le sang, le sien.

- Sale garce !

- T'as aimé ? Tant mieux, mais aimeras-tu ça ?

Je joins mes mains, j'entends Admy crier un "non" et "couchez-vous". Une grande lueur envahit la salle. Je ferme les yeux et les rouvre, le mangemort est au sol et ne bouge plus. Je ne peux pas non plus, je suis trop fatigué, je tourne la tête vers la troupe. Admy se place face à moi.

- Mais tu es inconscient, dans l'état où tu es, t'imagines la dose de magie envoyée ! Et cesse de jouer avec tes victimes, ça fait peur !

Draco se jette dans mes bras.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, Harry, ça fait mal, très mal !

- Promis Koi, Gomenasai watashi no kokoro, gomen, ai shiteru itsumademo !

Je prends son visage et l'embrasse, je l'aime tellement, tellement. Il est couvert de sang, blessé mais je l'aimerai toujours.

- Watashi no tenshi.

- Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime !

Il m'embrasse et m'embrasse encore, chaque coin du visage, partout. Puis tout se passe très vite. Les portes s'ouvrent. Un cri. C'est Hermione et Ron à l'unisson. Le froid, si froid. Mon cœur se glace, je plonge mon regard dans celui de Draco, il me regarde, du sang coule de ses lèvres, il crache.

- Iie, iie !

Il pâlit. Ses yeux se voilent. Je vois l'épée plantée dans son cœur. Le froid augmente. Ma main trouve le pommeau et le retire. Je le pose au sol. Il hoquette.

- Froid…

- Ne parle pas Draco, ne parle pas !

Je ne fais pas attention à ce qui m'entoure, juste Draco qui devient de plus en plus pâle.

- Ha… Harry… je… ne sens plus… mon corps.

- Chut ne parle pas Koi, ne parle pas…

Je caresse son visage tendrement. Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas croire ce qui se passe.

- Je vais….mourir…

- Iie , iie !

Il porte sa main à mon visage et essuie mes larmes, le froid grandit, mon cœur se brise, j'ai mal, tout se casse.

- Tu me laisses… voir tes yeux… je veux pouvoir vivre… près de toi…

- Iie, ne dit pas ça, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu ne peux pas.

Il hoquette et crache du sang.

- S'il te plaît Harry…

- Chut ! Tais toi !

Un soubresaut, je sens la vie le quitter.

- Je t'aime…

Son dernier souffle. Je l'embrasse. Celui-là est pour moi. Je lâche ses lèvres. Tout est froid, tout est vide. Je ferme ses yeux dont plus rien ne brille, cette étincelle de vie l'a quittée et c'est moi qui l'ai tué, c'est ma lame. Ma propre lame. Celle des Himura.

- NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN DRACO !

Je hurle ma douleur, j'ai si mal, je me sens vide, je me relève, j'ai si mal. Je cherche le mangemort des yeux. Charlie et Maxime le tiennent prisonnier, il me sourit. Il ose esquisser un sourire.

- Le prince est mort et la princesse vidée, c'est toi qui a perdu !

- TAIS-TOI !

Le silence se fait, je tends mon bras et le pommeau vient de lui même dans ma main, je mouline et place la lame devant ma bouche, je lèche le sang de Draco. Mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure, je n'ai même pas le tempsd e réfléchir à tout ce qui se passe.

- **TU VAS CREVER ET L'ENFER T'ACCUEILLERA MAIS C'EST MOI QUI DEMANDERAI LA SENTENCE ET TU REJOINDRA****S**** LES DAMNES !! MAIS PEUT-ETRE EST-CE ENCORE TROP DOUX POUR TOI !**

J'avance lentement, Dumbledore s'approche de moi. Que personne ne me touche, ne m'en empêche.

- Harry calme-toi, il ira à Azkaban.

Je lance une rafale magique et il se retrouve expulsé. Je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère de toute ma vie.

- Azkaban, c'est trop doux, sa mort est demandée comme prix. Comme prix pour deux vies volées. D'abord pour Kevin, ton âme te sera enlevée. Pour Draco, je t'arracherai le cœur vivant. Tu le verras battre dans ma main, tu me verras te bannir et fermer les portes des cieux et de la terre. Shinigami saura quoi faire.

Je continue d'avancer en boitant. Ce n'est plus mon sang qui coule dans mes veines et qui abreuve mon corps mais la haine.

- Admy, j'ai besoin de toi, c'est un ordre !

Le fantôme acquiesce et se fond en moi, je récupère de la force, j'avance plus assuré vers le prisonnier.

- MAXIME, CHARLIE DEGAGES !

Ma voix est sans appel, ils se poussent. A chacun de mes pas, le dallage s'enfonce. Je fixe toujours le mangemort.

- DING DONG! Il est l'heure mangemort !

Je fonds sur lui, c'est une technique spéciale qui consiste en un mouvement d'air de faire un cercle tout petit dans la poitrine de l'adversaire et de lui enlever son cœur. Je me colle à lui après avoir fait le trou, c'est tellement rapide qu'il ne le sent même pas. Je plonge ma main dans la chair et retire son cœur.

- Regarde bien !

Je m'éloigne son organe dans la main, je fais disparaître le Katana, Admy s'éjecte de mon corps. Le mangemort fixe son cœur et ses palpitations.

- Tu vois c'est ta vie, regarde-la s'enfuir, je t'avais dit l'issue de cette bataille.

Il tombe à genoux, je me mets à sa hauteur. Bientôt le cerveau comprendra que le sang ne peut plus lui être envoyé et il mourra.

- Maxius Hagraft, vous êtes condamné pour deux meurtres consécutifs ainsi que vous être engagé aux côtés de Voldemort. Le jugement selon Shinigami a été donné avant et la sentence était la mort, la perte de l'âme. Admy te guidera jusqu'à Sao et ensuite il te conduira à lui et après tu verras les enfers.

Je ressère ma main et son cœur explose. Le corps s'étale au sol, je me tourne vers Draco un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Ai shiteru itsumademo watashi no koi ! Abayo! (Adieu)

Un voile se forme devant mes yeux, je ne sens plus rien. J'ai mal, à la place de la chaleur de Draco il n'y a plus que le froid, j'ai perdu mon âme, mon cœur, ma vie. C'est moi qui l'ai tué avec mon arme, c'est ma faute, les ténèbres m'entourent. Ce monde ne m'intéresse plus, je ferme tout et me réfugie en moi, le seul endroit où je pourrais vivre avec lui, avec mes souvenirs, et me sanctionner.

Fuir la réalité et le retrouver parce que je l'aime.

**A suivre…**

Ne me tuez pas. Je vous en prie ! J'y crois pas, en l'espace de deux chapitres, j'ai tué deux personnes et à moitié l'autre. Enfin je pense qu'on peut dire que ce chapitre clôture une partie de cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout de même plu.

**Kisu**


	23. Fukkatsu

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Bonne lecture_

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 22 :** **Fukkatsu (Renaissance)**

Il fait si sombre, tout est si noir et si froid, pas de vie, rien. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, depuis combien de temps je me suis enfermé, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, mais je suis bien ici.  
Des pas se font entendrent, je relève la tête et fais face à moi-même.

- Harry, tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ?

- Hai…

Je suis bien ici moi, je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller, rester enfermé à souffrir pour expier mes fautes. J'ai tué Draco, la personne chère à mon cœur.

- Cesse donc de t'apitoyer sur ton sort !

- Pff si la sirène s'en mêle, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !

- Parce qu'un démon c'est mieux ?

Il claque des doigts et une mince lumière rouge apparaît. La salle est séparée en trois parties : l'eau où je suis en sirène, l'air où se trouve le démon et la terre où je suis enchaîné par les poignets au plafond. Voici l'état de mon âme, la torture.

Le démon s'approche de moi et m'enlace dans le dos.

- Arrête de te faire du mal.

- C'est tout ce qui me reste, la torture, la souffrance.

Il y a un mouvement d'eau.

- Harry, nous sommes tous les trois en faute si Draco est….

Il s'arrête, je vois la peur et les blessures dans ses yeux, après tout nous ne sommes qu'un.

- Draco t'aime Harry et il vit là !

Les deux mains du démon se resserrent et se posent sur mon cœur, mes cheveux tombent en cascade le long de ma poitrine. Je sens une langue sur mes poignets.

- Ton sang s'échappe mais ce n'est que psychologique, le jour où je t'ai montré la mort de Draco, ce jour où tu m'as vu le tuer.

Je hoche la tête.

- C'était pour que tu deviennes fort, que tu vois la seule possibilité qu'il avait de mourir.

- Ce qui veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y avait que toi pour le tuer car vous êtes liés.

La sirène sort de l'eau faisant apparaître deux longues jambes rouges écailleuses. Elle m'enlace de manière à ce que je sois pris en sandwich.

- Harry, nous sommes aussi fautifs que toi.

- Ta douleur, nous la partageons mais dehors ils ont peur, peur de toi, peur pour toi.

- Mais j'ai si mal, si mal.

- Nous aussi Harry, nous aussi.

Mes poignets sont libérés, je suis bien dans leurs bras, c'est la première fois que nous sommes tous les trois réunis et il a fallu que ce soit à cause de la mort de Draco.

- J'aurais tellement voulu lui dire la vérité sur nous.

- Chut, calme toi.

- Repose-toi encore un peu ensuite nous t'emmènerons quelque part.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui un endroit rien que pour toi.

- Merci !

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer comme un bébé, un bébé dont la vie lui fait peur.

o

- Harry réveille-toi !

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans les bras de moi démon. On marche doucement ou plutôt on vole. C'est étrange de se sentir transporter par quelqu'un de la sorte. Moi qui est l'habitude de voler de mes propres ailes.

- Où il est ?

- Il n'a pas pu venir par là, il ne peut pas rester longtemps en dehors de l'eau même ici.

- Il va nous rejoindre ?

- Bien sûr. Nous sommes inséparables.

- Tu sais je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si je ne vous avais pas.

- Il en est de même pour nous, nous sommes trois en un seul être.

- Hai.

On avance, tout n'est que ténèbres, il n'y a plus une seule étincelle de vie. C'est ce que je suis, moi, c'est tout, une ombre. On s'arrête dans une grande salle, elle est d'un blanc immaculé et ça fait mal aux yeux.

- C'est ici que vous vouliez m'emmener ?

- Oui.

- C'est blanc !

- J'aimerais que tu restes ici un peu, tu ne pourras en sortir tant que ça ne sera pas fini, ni toi, ni moi, ni l'autre.

- Où est-ce ?

- C'est la salle que tu as créé avant de t'enfermer, la salle du souvenir.

La sirène vient d'apparaître et s'avance vers nous.

- Pour vivre avec Draco, mais tu l'as oubliée dans la douleur. Je l'ai trouvée, c'est ici qu'est notre place pour le moment.

- Regarde bien !

Je suis le doigt du démon, il montre un enfant seul, insulté et frappé par sa famille, il est couvert de boue et d'égratignures.

- _Maman ! Maman j'ai mal !_

_- Ta mère est morte ! Ça ne sert à rien de l'appeler !_

_- Mais je veux ma maman !_

_- Cesse de pleurer sal__e__ gosse._

Tout devient flou, on change d'endroit, c'est le cimetière et ma rencontre avec Admy. Lui c'est mon premier ami, la première fois où j'ai fait couler le sang, ce liquide qui représente la vie. Puis mes entraînements avec lui et Mei, la souffrance d'apprendre, la joie d'être considéré comme autre chose qu'un objet, d'avoir des amis.

Mon arrivée à Poudlard avec Ron, la première fois où j'ai rencontré Draco, on était jeune et bête, le passage du Choixpeau et ses doutes.

Et les années passent, tout ce qui m'a marqué, le basilic dans la chambre des secrets, Hagrid à Azkaban, la mort de l'hippogriffe, les Détraqueurs, Sirius, la coupe de Quidditch, la coupe de feu, la mort de Cédric, la résurrection de Voldemort, mes vacances de souffrance puis l'amour, la trahison, l'amitié.

Tous ces sentiments qui se mélangent, mon premier baiser avec Draco, le second qui nous a fait faire le premier pas dans notre relation. L'attaque du mangemort puis celle des deux Gryffondors, ma vengeance, la seconde attaque, Sirius, les vacances de Noël, Sébastian, les révélations de Kevin, les couples secrets, nos promesses au coin du feu.

C'est ma vie qui défile devant mes yeux, qui passe sans s'arrêter pour aller jusqu'au final, je pleure, j'ai mal, je ne veux pas revivre sa mort, la promesse de Kevin et la mort de Draco avant celle du mangemort. Je me déverse dans les bras des deux autres qui sont eux aussi en larme.

- J'ai menti à Kevin, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, j'ai laissé mourir Draco. Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien.

Le démon lève les bras et une statue de cristal représentant Draco apparaît, je me lève et me place devant lui.

- Regarde bien Harry, que vois-tu ?

- Rien que de la glace et du froid.

- Non encore.

Je plonge mes yeux mordorés dans ceux sans vie de Draco, c'est si vide.

- Encore.

Un peu plus loin, il y a une étincelle mince mais là.

- La vie !

- Oui c'est ça !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

La sirène s'avance près de moi.

- En toi la partie humaine et celle démoniaque sont les plus actives, c'est vous deux qui vivez le plus. Moi je ne suis que tout petit, je suis plus exclu de vos sentiments. J'ai donc écouté l'extérieur et j'ai entendu qu'une force empêchait quiconque de dire que Draco était mort à ses parents, il ne vit plus, c'est une façon de parler. Je crois que Shinigami ne l'a pas pris.

Je la fixe des bras du démon qui s'est approché.

- Harry, Draco est toi et toi, tu es Draco. Si l'un vit, l'autre aussi tant que ton âme ne sera pas perdue, il sera en vie en toi. Il te faut le sauver mais pour cela tu dois te sauver toi-même.

- Comment ?

- Fais comme le démon, cesse de fuir, réagis, moque-toi de ce qu'on pensera de toi.

J'avance d'un pas.

- Si jamais on dit du mal de toi, que tu es un assassin ?

- Je serai fort et j'approuverai.

- Si jamais on dit que tu es un monstre ?

- J'assumerai car pour moi je n'en serai pas un.

- Nous !

Je regarde le démon.

- Nous assumerons, nous ferons face et nous ramènerons Draco à la vie.

- Je ne fuirai plus.

- Nous ne fuirons plus

La sirène me tend la main, je la prends puis celle du démon.

- Nous ne sommes qu'un !

- Pour toujours.

- A jamais.

Je ferme les yeux, Draco n'est pas mort, maintenant je le sens, je sens cette étincelle de vie, là au fond de moi et nous la ramènerons en lui.  
Je me sens revenir dans mon corps, reprendre le sens de la réalité, de la vie. Mes yeux retrouvent leur éclat et je perçois la salle, c'est celle qui se trouve à côté de l'infirmerie. Draco n'est pas dans cette salle. Je dois le retrouver. Je sors du lit, ça fait étrange de sentir le sol, mes blessures sont toutes presque guéries, ça doit faire longtemps que je suis ainsi.

J'ouvre la porte, il n'y a personne, je ne me sens presque pas fatigué, c'est bizarre, c'est comme si je venais de me lever après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je passe devant la glace, mes cheveux ont poussé et descendent en pointe sous les oreilles mais aucun scellé ne s'est brisé, je suis resté en veille, en pause. Je m'apprêtais à passer la porte, je ne vais pas sortir ainsi, le pyjama ne me gêne pas mais la couleur des yeux si.

- Baka !

Mes lunettes étaient sur la table, mais quel abruti je fais.

- _Accio lunette__s_

Je les enfile avec le traditionnel sort pour mes yeux et je sors pour de bon cette fois. Le couloir est vide, j'avance prudemment, je n'ai aucun repère temporel et Draco, je ne sais pas où il est ? Je ferme les yeux, il n'y a qu'en suivant mon instinct que je le retrouverai. Où ils l'ont mis ? Kamisama ! Un mort ça ne se met pas n'importe où !

Je parcours le château, je le sens mais ne le trouve pas, ce n'est pas vrai, Draco où es-tu ? Koi !

Rien, rien, rien, il ne s'est tout de même pas volatilisé, je passe devant le dortoir des Gryffondors, j'ai déjà fait celui des Serpentards et des serdaigles. Il ne me reste plus que la tour des poufsouffles, celle d'astronomie et le parc ainsi que la bibliothèque. Peut-être qu'en partant de là, je suivrais sa piste. Je retourne sur mes pas et m'élance, j'ai l'impression que mes pieds ne sentent même plus le dallage froid. J'arrive devant la porte, je pose ma main dessus et laisse mon esprit y passer, elle n'est pas vide, K'so ! Réfléchis Harry, réfléchis, si Draco n'est pas mort, c'est donc qu'il dort et s'il dort, il rêve et un liseur de rêves peut donc trouver. Oui voilà la solution !

- Harry ?

Je sursaute et me tourne vers la personne qui vient de parler, c'est Hermione et Ron est avec elle. Ils me regardent de la tête au pied. C'est vrai que ça doit surprendre de me croiser dans le couloir ainsi vêtu après ce qui c'est passé.

- C'est bien toi ?

- Nan, je suis un résidu photoplasmique et ce que tu vois n'est qu'un dédoublement partiel de mon moi intérieur.

Alors là, ils ont une tête d'abruti.

- Iie mais je plaisante, bon vous m'excusez mais je suis pressé !

- Tu cherches Malfoy ?

- Hai !

- Dumbledore l'a enfermé dans une salle bien gardée par la magie, parce qu'il dégageait quelque chose de trop fort et ça faisait sauter certains sorts de protection.

Hermione je t'aime finalement, elle vient de me dire ce que je voulais savoir. Une salle gardée, voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas sentir sa présence. Dumbledore je te hais, je suis resté enfermé par ta faute, je n'ai pas pu recevoir l'appel de Draco.

- Le con ! Magie, magie, rêve pas égale à magie.

Je me mets à courir et trouve une salle vide, je m'assois au sol et m'adosse au mur.

- Harry ?

- Chut !

Trouver le rêve de Draco, je ferme les yeux, pour une fois que ça va me servir. Je passe de rêve en rêve. C'est marrant de voir ça, les élèves qui dorment en cours font de drôles de rêves mais je n'ai pas le temps, le rêve de Draco.  
Je me retrouve dans un endroit sombre, très sombre, petit à petit des détails apparaissent, un corps sur un autel, des bougies à flammes noires, des esprits. J'avance, c'est un sort de maintien en vie.

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais !

- Si mais je t'ai fais attendre, gomen.

- C'est de la faute du vieux fou, il a bloqué la magie de cette pièce.

Je regarde la mince silhouette svelte de Shinigami. Il est vraiment beau.

- Bien, j'ai fait ça pour toi, je ne peux pas prendre cette âme alors que tu en es le gardien, il en est ainsi. Les Himura ont un pacte avec moi. Une âme choisie ne peut s'éteindre sans l'accord de son gardien.

- Arigatô.

- Dépêche-toi, ça fait un mois que tu t'es enfermé et que je délaisse mon travail pour toi, t'imagines le bordel dans mon royaume bien que Sao doit avoir bien bossé.

Je souris, ils me font rire tous les deux. Je sais que Shinigami a confiance en Sao et qu'il lui confierait son royaume les yeux fermés. Il ne râle que pour la forme.

- 2ème étage, la tapisserie de l'ange. Le code est : _Les ailes de l'ange sont aussi pures que l'âme de celui qui les porte._

- C'est beau.

- C'est un ange.

- Hai mon ange.

- Allez magne-toi !

Je me réveille, Hermione et Ron sont à mes côtés.

- 2ème étage

- Quoi Harry ?

- 2ème étage.

Je me lève, un frisson me parcourt.

- Un mois ?! Kamisama c'est long !

- Harry ?

- Hai !

- Quelqu'un sait que tu es réveillé ?

- Iie.

- Mais…

- Plus tard d'abord le 2ème étage.

Je m'élance dans le couloir suivi par les deux autres. Je me fiche pas mal que quelqu'un sache que je suis réveillé, ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. Je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre, je cherche ensuite la toile.

- Harry que cherches-tu ?

- Un ange.

- Comme celui-ci ?

Je m'arrête et rejoins Ron devant une grande tapisserie bleu nuit, un ange est dessus tenant dans ses bras une boule de lumière.

- Oui comme ça !

- Il faut un mot de passe.

- Hai : _Les ailes de l'ange sont aussi pures que l'âme de celui qui les porte_.

La tapisserie s'écarte, j'entre dans la pièce, tout est noir, ARG, on étouffe ici, trop de magie. Je repère une fenêtre, tire les rideaux et l'ouvre. De l'air et de la lumière. Draco est là étendu dans un lit, aussi pâle que la mort et pourtant je perçois ses battements.

- Lorsque tu t'es enfermé en toi, Dumbledore n'a su que faire. Ça lui faisait trois morts sur les bras, il a voulu prévenir les parents de Draco mais rien ne sortait de sa plume et puis il s'est mis à dégager de la magie à l'état pur. Charlie et Maxime ont réagi au quart de tour et on voulut qu'on le garde ici et le temps a passé, la magie s'intensifiait, Dumbledore l'a scellée.

- Quel Baka !

Je m'assois près de Draco et caresse son visage.

- Comment voulait-il que j'entende son appel s'il le scellait.

- Charlie a dit la même chose, qu'il ne fallait pas vous éloigner, Maxime l'a approuvé mais le directeur n'a rien voulu savoir.

- Tu entends mon amour, ça fait un mois que tu me cherches, un mois que tu es scellé, un mois que t'es là, un mois que je meurs dans ma prison sans toi.

- Harry ?

- Chut ! Ne dites rien !

- Watashi no koi, je sais que tu m'entends, je suis venu te chercher pour te ramener auprès de moi.

Je pose ma main sur son cœur et la sienne sur le mien.

- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit, tu m'as volé mon âme mais je t'ai aussi volé la tienne. Nos deux bagues en sont la preuve et c'est par elles que je te le demande, reviens.

Ma bague brille ainsi que la sienne, c'est un lien sacré, offert l'un à l'autre que nous n'enlèverons jamais, la preuve de notre amour.  
Je prends sa main dans la mienne et fais apparaître l'épée dans l'autre pour la transformer en dague. C'est cette arme qui t'a tué, c'est cette arme qui te sauvera.  
Je m'ouvre le poignet sans lâcher la main de mon amour, je pose la dague sur lit et d'un doigt recueille le sang qui coule déjà, j'en mets sur ses lèvres puis dessine un pentagramme sur son front froid.  
Je me place à genoux au-dessus de lui et l'embrasse, ces lèvres sont rougies par le sang, mon sang.

- Je t'ordonne de te réveiller maintenant, l'offrande a été donnée, vous pouvez partir.

J'embrasse de nouveau Draco mais cette fois il réagit, doucement sa langue cherche la mienne puis jouent ensemble. Une voix résonne dans ma tête.

- _Tu ne sera__s__ jamais à l'heure !_

_- J'aime me faire désirer._

_- T'as l'air de trouver ça normal que je puisse te parler ainsi._

_- C'était le dernier point d'une liste._

_- Des explications s'imposent Monsieur Harry Kyo Himura Potter !_

_- Euh…_

_- Ne te défile pas !_

Je lâche ses lèvres et recule, je tombe du lit, sa tête blonde m'apparaît.

- Mr Potter vous ne vous défilerez pas cette fois-ci, il en est hors de question !

- Y a du monde Koi !

Il se tourne vers Hermione et Ron et revient à moi.

- M'en fous, cette fois tu ne fuiras pas !

Trop tard, je prends mes jambes à mon cou et me tire, bientôt suivi de Draco en colère et de deux Gryffondors hilares et encore un peu surpris.

- Harry, reviens ici !

Une course-poursuite s'engage dans les couloirs, les tableaux nous regardent passer en riant, faut dire qu'on est tout sauf discret.

- Harry ! Malfoy ! Arrêtez !

- Harry ici tout de suite !

Je rentre dans quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir, aie, je reçois Draco dans le dos, un deuxième ça doit être Ron et le dernier choc, Hermione. On tombe tous sur le cul.

- Aie !

- Oups !

Je relève la tête et tombe sur McGonagal qui semble furieuse de s'être fait rentrer dedans.

- Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs Mr…

Elle remonte ses lunettes et nous détaille.

- Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger mais...

Un attroupement se forme autour de nous, je crois qu'ils attendaient les cris et les points en moins mais pas nous. Ça commence à jaser dans tous les coins, je donne dix minutes pour que tout Poudlard sache qu'on est réveillé et en parfaite santé.

- Vous deux venez avec moi, non, vous quatre !

**A suivre…**

Et voilà le chapitre est fini. J'espère que vous êtes rassurés, ils sont vivants et en parfaite santé. Et dire que ça faisait six mois que ces trois chapitres étaient tapés… Faudrait que j'apprenne à faire les choses dans l'ordre. J'espère en tout cas que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu.

**Kisu**


	24. Explications

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Sinon lorsque c'est écrit en italique c'est qu'il parle par télépathie._

_Bonne lecture _

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 23 : Explications**

Je regarde McGonagall, elle fait vraiment une drôle de tête. On marche tranquillement dans le couloir, Hermione et Ron à nos côtés, Draco semble ne pas aller trop mal, si ce n'est qu'il vient de se réveiller d'une longue convalescence et qu'il a été gravement blessé.

_- Koi ça va ?_

_- Oui depuis que tu es pr__ès__ de moi !_

Je lui fais un sourire, j'aime quand on parle comme ça, c'est étrange au début mais je trouve ça mieux, c'est plus discret.  
On arrive devant l'entrée de chez ce 'cher directeur', la prof donne le mot de passe. Ça n'a pas changé, toujours aussi débile et insouciant, _Crème à la framboise_, pourquoi pas me direz-vous.  
On monte les escaliers et nous arrivons à la salle, j'aime bien cette salle, y a tellement de trucs partout qui brillent, des portraits, de tout. La prof frappe à la porte du bureau qui s'ouvre presque immédiatement sur le directeur et Sirius ?

Mon parrain regarde la troupe puis moi, Draco puis encore moi, il se jette littéralement sur moi et manque de m'étouffer.

- Harry ! C'est bien toi, tu es vivant ! Harry !

- Sirius… tu m'étouffes …

Mais je peux toujours parler, ça ne marche pas, que quelqu'un m'aide pitié !

- _Draco piti__é__ !_

_- Ah nan, débrouille-toi, il est content de te revoir, vais pas l'empêcher._

_- Tu me le paieras !_

- SIRIUS !

Il me lâche cette fois-ci et recule.

- Scuse-moi Harry mais j'ai cru que tu étais mort comme James que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Désolé…

- C'n'est pas grave mais la prochaine fois, ne manque pas de me tuer.

Il me sourit, soudain la porte s'ouvre brutalement, Severus, Charlie et Maxime entrent comme des fous.

- On vient…

- D'apprendre…

- Qu'ils étaient ressuscités.

Et ben quelle synchronisation vraiment chapeau parce que là, ça m'épate. Draco sourit lui aussi à mes côtés, ça m'a tellement manqué de le voir sourire, sa présence et puis de le voir tout court. Je l'aime tant mais maintenant je sais une chose, c'est que plus personne ne lui fera du mal, je le jure cette fois-ci puisque je suis son gardien, je lui interdis de mourir, plus jamais je ne fuirai aussi, je vivrai pour Draco.

- Harry ?

- Hai ?

Je regarde le directeur, il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs à le faire, pourquoi tout le monde me fixe comme ça ? Je sais que je vais devoir m'expliquer mais encore une fois je ne dirai que le strict minimum, pas l'intention non plus que tout le monde soit au courant que je suis un démon doublé d'une sirène. Déjà descendant de la famille Himura, Serviteur de Shinigami et Yumemi si on fait bien le lien, ça va déjà faire assez pour une fois.

- Je crois que tu nous dois des explications sur tout ça.

- Et si on s'asseyait ?

Ils acquiescent tous, je me calfeutre entre mon oncle et mon amour, ben oui, j'ai été bien trop longtemps sans lui alors ça ne va pas continuer. Je souffle, je respire, je me lance.

- Et bien d'abord comme certains le savent déjà, mon vrai nom est Harry Kyo Himura Potter, fils de James Himura Potter. Je tiens cette descendance de mon père.

- Les Himura sont censé être morts dans un naufrage en venant en Angleterre.

Je souris à Snape, il connaît bien ses cours d'histoire lui.

- En effet cependant une des Himura a survécu et fonda alors une nouvelle lignée en Angleterre, celle des Potter. D'où je suis issu. Seulement ça ne s'est jamais transmis, car comme on pensait que cette redoutable famille était morte, la jeune femme ne voulut pas s'attirer de problème sur elle et ses enfants. La famille Potter était déjà assez connue et redouter pour qu'en plus on ne rajoute pas les gènes des Himura dans le tas. Ainsi cela continua sans problème. Je suis donc le dernier de cette lignée. Surtout que le nom de famille Himura est assez courant au Japon maintenant.

Je fais une pause, j'en ai déjà marre de raconter ma vie, c'était pas déjà assez compliqué comme ça avant nan, on va arrêter de se plaindre. Draco m'envoie tout l'amour qu'il porte en lui afin de me calmer et de me faire continuer, je le fais aussi pour lui, je veux qu'il en sache un peu plus sur moi.

- Pourquoi Kyô ?

Je regarde maintenant Sirius.

- Parce que mes parents ont appris pour les Himura, je ne sais comment, sûrement comme moi je l'ai fait ou alors tout simplement parce que la femme qui échoua ce jour-là en Angleterre fit en sorte que les enfants le sachent sans que le reste du monde soit mis au courant. Ça reste un grand mystère. Mais donc comme je disais, mes parents l'ont su et je crois être sûr qu'ils m'on donné ce nom en l'honneur d'un de mes aïeux Kyô Himura. Mais je n'en sais plus, jusqu'il vécut une histoire d'amour assez spéciale mais ça vous devez le savoir…

Draco ne dit rien mais je crois qu'il a compris, je lui fais comprendre sans mot qu'on en reparlera plus tard, ça ne les concerne pas.

- Dans la famille Himura, il se trouve que seuls les héritiers possèdent l'épée, en étant un, je me retrouve avec ce lourd fardeau sur les bras. Je porte en moi la lame des Himura ainsi que leur sang et les héritages qui vont avec.

- Tu es Yumemi ?

Dumbledore me regarde bizarrement, je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde comme ça, déjà qu'en étant le survivant, j'en ai marre alors en plus si lui s'y met. De toute manière mes rêves ne regardent que moi.

- C'est pour ça que tu avais prévu l'attaque d'Halloween ! Un liseur de rêves. Et bien mon garçon, c'est franchement amusant la manière dont le destin peut se jouer de toi. Tu es celui qui affronte le Seigneur des ténèbres, tu es le descendant des Himura, Yumemi et si je ne me trompe pas tu as un rapport avec la Mort.

J'acquiesce, va falloir recommencer les explications quelle chance. J'enlève mes lunettes et les fixe un à un des mes yeux mordorés.

- Ceci montre que je suis un ange de la mort, je suis son serviteur sur terre, celui qui peut exhausser le vœu de celui à qui je fauche la vie. C'est un héritage unique qui ne se transmet que d'héritier en héritier et le dernier en date fut Kyô Himura. Il n'y a pas longtemps que je le sais, depuis la lune rouge en quelque sorte où il est venu me voir et me transmettre tout ça.

Il y a un silence pesant, du moins, moi, je le trouve pesant, les autres semblent réfléchir sur ce que je viens de dire. Sirius me sourit malgré tout, je sais qu'il ne me juge pas, juste qu'il doit être un peu triste de ne pas l'avoir su plutôt. Mais il y a des choses qui ne se disent que lorsqu'il le faut vraiment. J'aurai préféré que rien ne se sache jamais, mais on ne peut pas toujours se cacher.

- Une question tout de même. Comment as-tu fait le soir d'Halloween pour chasser le mangemort ?

- Je suis shaman depuis longtemps. Admy est mon fantôme, il m'a juré fidélité. Je le connais bien et c'est lui qui m'a dit tout ce que je sais. Lui et Mei. Près de chez moi il y a un cimetière, étant petit je m'y suis réfugié un jour, c'est là que je les ai rencontrés, je ne savais pas que j'étais doué de magie, seulement là-bas, ils m'ont aidé. Je les voyais alors ils sont devenus ma famille. Je n'en avais plus, j'en retrouvais une en eux. Comme je suis très réceptif, je ne les traverse pas, ils sont aussi matériels pour moi que vous l'êtes lorsque je vous touche. Ceci fait toute la différence. Des esprits libérés lors de la nuit d'Halloween sont venus à mon secours. Je les ai libérés pour cette nuit qui était la leur, ils m'ont rendu la pareille.

Je souris machiavéliquement en me souvenant de ce jour, ce mangemort aurait dû crever une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Il ne m'a pas cru capable et m'a sous-estimé. Cela lui a valu quelques cicatrices. La seconde fois il s'en est pris une fois de trop à Draco en voulant le tuer, je lui ai fait payer. La dernière fois il a voulu jouer avec moi et a été jusqu'à tuer Draco, le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas que malgré cela sa mort était inscrite. Si je n'avais pas pu le tuer de mes mains, je serais moi-même descendu dans la salle des flammes et l'aurais soufflée afin qu'il meure pour de bon. Mais il a tué Kevin et Draco et ça je ne lui ai pas pardonné. Sa sentence a été donnée et il la méritait.

- Il serait mort de toute manière. Dit la prof.

Je la regarde froidement avec un petit sourire au coin.

- Sûrement mais là c'est moi qui l'ai tué, ça change tout pour moi. J'ai son sang sur les mains, je l'ai tué froidement sans rien ressentir. Peut-être suis-je vraiment un monstre mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je l'ai fait et si je devais revenir dans le passé, je recommencerais, rien que pour sentir la peur qu'il a éprouvé en voyant sa vie s'enfuir. Pour qu'il comprenne qu'on ne vole pas impunément le cœur de quelqu'un.

Je regarde McGonagall, elle tremble, elle a peur, ça j'aime. Draco prend ma main, lui n'était pas là lorsque ça s'est produit mais il comprend que je parle de lui et donc que j'ai fait ça pour lui. Sirius pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je comprends ton geste Harry, tu ne seras jamais un monstre pour les personnes qui t'aiment.

Il fait un mouvement de tête à Draco.

- Il a raison Harry, que tu as fait ça pour moi, je t'en remercie. Mais la prochaine fois ne me laisse pas seul.

Il me serre dans ses bras, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, plus que tout, plus que ma vie. Je me battrais pour lui, j'irais jusqu'en enfer le chercher. L'erreur de le perdre, je l'ai faite une fois et ne la referai plus.

Charlie et Maxime sont aussi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais le plus drôle c'est que Ron ne semble plus avoir trop de problèmes. Hermione sourit même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que cette aventure a été finalement bénéfique pour tout le monde. Dumbledore se lève.

- Et bien tout cela est très intéressant mes enfants. Si je résume vite fait. Harry tu as vengé la mort de la personne que tu aimes en tuant le mangemort. J'en conclus donc que Draco et toi êtes ensemble depuis un moment et que c'est une des raisons qui t'a poussé à changer de maison même si ce n'est pas la seule. Je crois que si tu n'as pas voulu en parler c'est pour que ça ne s'ébruite pas. Tu n'as pas de chance et maintenant que Voldemort est de retour tu vas encore avoir des problèmes et je doute qu'il appréciera que tu sortes avec le fils de son préféré. Tout cela restera donc entre nous, tout comme ton fantôme qui doit en ce moment être parti rejoindre son cimetière. Il pensait que là-bas il trouverait des réponses et puis il n'était pas bien. Je suis sûr que quand tu rentreras chez toi tout ira pour le mieux.

Il fait une petite pose et reprend.

- Bien je ferai une annonce ce soir comme quoi tout est rentré dans l'ordre, que Draco n'est pas mort mais était dans un coma magique et que nous le croyions mort. Toi Harry, c'est ce que nous avons dit donc ça ira. Rien de tout ce qui a été dit ici n'en sortira. J'ai votre parole à tous.

Hochement de tête pour tout le monde. De toute manière même s'il le voulait, rien ne serait répété. Shin est bien trop secret pour laisser quelqu'un parler d'une chose qu'il ne devrait pas.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, je vais faire l'annonce et vous nous rejoindrez ensuite mais je pense que vous désirez prendre une douche.

- Hai !

Une porte s'ouvre donnant sur une salle de bain, le directeur fait apparaître des vêtements propres.

- Voilà.

Il sort accompagné des autres, il ne reste plus que Draco et moi. Je lui souris, il y va. Je reste assis dans mon canapé. Je suis bien, ils le savent, le plus dur est passé bien que je sais que non. Faudra bien que je dise un jour à Draco ce que je suis d'autre. Mais déjà là ça fait beaucoup.

- Kyô !

Je me tourne et qui vois-je ? Sao est là, je lui saute dans les bras. Il n'a pas changé bien qu'il semble fatigué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu te dire ce qui s'est passé pour le mangemort.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ta demande a bien été effectuée et en ce moment il a rejoint les âmes damnées. Quant à Kevin qui a choisi de rester ici, il est auprès de Blaise constamment même si celui-ci ne le voit pas. Il veille sur lui.

Je souris, même dans la mort il restera près de lui. Sao m'ébouriffe les cheveux et prend un air sévère.

- Bon puisque je suis là, j'en profite pour te faire la morale. Ecoute-moi bien, si la prochaine fois tu m'empêches de voir Shin, je te zigouille. Tu te rends pas compte le boulot que j'ai eu ! Je suis mort et pas dans le sens propre, merci, alors t'avise plus de me le kidnapper.

Je lui fais un grand sourire, il y répond et recule.

- J'y vais sinon Shin va me passer un savon. Sayônara.

- Sayônara niisan. (au revoir grand frère)

Il disparaît juste au moment où la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre. Draco sort une serviette sur la tête. Je lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse. Il tombe à la renverse sur le sol.

- Aie Harry !

- J'avais trop envie, t'es trop kawaï quand tu sors de la douche.

Je lui vole un baiser et m'enferme dans la salle d'eau. Je défais tous les sorts, et hop là sous la douche. Lavage et récurage. Je sors tout propre.  
Je rejoins Draco et on descend après un petit baiser enfin petit est un trop petit mot. On discute un peu dans le couloir par télépathie c'est plus simple.

- _Di__s-__moi Harry, quand tu parlais de Kyô, c'est pour ça que tu m'avais demandé pour mon prénom ?_

- _Hai Koi, c'est pour ça ! Draco Malfoy était bien le petit ami de Kyô Himura tout comme toi tu es le mien !_

- _Comment tu sais tout ça ?_

- _Parce que j'ai son journal où il répertoriait tout, il l'a fait pour son héritier et __moi seul__ peux le lire mais je te raconterai._

- _T'as intérêt, je veux tout connaître de toi, Harry Kyô Himura Potter !_

Je le regarde, il me sourit de sa bouille de fier Malfoy, il me fait rire, je dépose mes lèvres furtivement.

- On verra ça Draco Malfoy.

Je le vois rougir et me fixer.

- Arrête de faire ça c'est énervant.

- Faire quoi, ça ?

Je refais le même geste.

- HARRY !

Je détale, j'aurai fait du sport aujourd'hui, on débarque ainsi dans la salle, Kamisama que c'est drôle. Dumbledore apparemment vient de finir son discours et je crois qu'on était un peu trop bruyant.

- Voici donc nos malades, comme vous pouvez le voir en grande forme !

On rejoint notre table et là c'est la fête, tout le monde se jette sur nous pour prendre des nouvelles, les questions fusent, ça fait du bien de revenir parmi les vivants et d'être auprès des gens qui vous aiment.

On s'assoit afin de pouvoir manger tranquillement, enfin c'est un bien grand mot parce que Blaise parle et raconte ce que nous avons manqué. On sent en lui que la mort de Kevin est là, il me reste une chose à faire, je l'ai promis après tout.

On rentre au dortoir, ça fait bizarre de se retrouver dans une chambre où on est plus que trois sur quatre, ça fait vide et j'imagine ce que Blaise a dû endurer lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé tout seul. On se pose tous les trois, Draco sait lui aussi que je dois le faire, je vois Kevin au-dessus de nous, il me dit de le faire et ensuite je ne le verrai peut-être plus ou tout simplement il sera un esprit qui ne fait que protéger celui qu'il aime et je pourrai le voir que s'il le souhaite.

- Blaise j'ai quelque chose à faire, est-ce que je peux sans que tu réagisses, que tu te laisses faire et ensuite je t'expliquerai ?

Blaise me regarde mais voit que je suis sincère et que c'est pour lui que je vais le faire.

- Vas-y !

Je m'approche de lui et lui fais face.

_Ô esprit entend__s__ ma voix_  
_Je sais que tu es l__à_  
_Que tu me voi__s_  
_Je tiens ma promesse_  
_Amour éternel_  
_Paix sans repos_  
_Mort sans gloire_  
_Esprit pour toujours_  
_Que dans cet acte_  
_Ton dernier souffle _  
_Lui soit donn__é_  
_Ainsi soit-il !_

Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse, il y a une légère lumière verte qui passe entre nous puis plus rien. Je lâche ses lèvres et m'agenouille au sol devant lui, ses mains dans les miennes.

- Ecoute-moi Blaise, lorsque Kevin est mort il m'a demandé de te le donner. Il t'aimait et t'aimera toujours, garde en toi ce souffle, c'est son amour. Il avait peur d'une chose que tu le laisses, que tu l'oublies et surtout que tu n'arrives pas à l'aimer pour lui-même.

Je ravale un sanglot, Draco s'est assit à côté de Blaise qui me regarde les larmes aux yeux.

- Il est mort pour protéger Draco mais finalement ça n'a servi à rien. Il est mort fièrement en me disant de te dire qu'il n'avait pas fui, qu'il ne voulait plus fuir. Il t'aimait plus que tout mais vous étiez tous dans l'impasse avec Pansy et Cathy, Kevin le savait, à quatre c'était risqué. Maintenant vous n'êtes plus que trois et je crois qu'il faudrait que vous mettiez tout au clair. Seulement Kevin veille sur toi, garde ça en toi et répète-le-toi chaque soir, il vit en toi et autour de toi. Ne l'oublie pas parce que lui il ne t'oubliera jamais.

Je me relève le visage baigné de larmes, une idée me traverse l'esprit, oui je crois que ça pourrait marcher.

**A suivre…**

Un chapitre explicatif, j'aurai aimé qu'il soit plus long et plus informatif mais je ne sais pas au final ce que j'aurai pu mettre de plus. Donc j'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plu.

**Kisu**


	25. Rituel, exam, plan de vacances

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Sinon lorsque c'est écrit en italique c'est qu'il parle par télépathie._

_Bonne lecture _

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 24 : Rituel, exam, plan de vacances**

Je disparais trois secondes dans la salle de bain, je me regarde dans la glace. Est-ce que ça pourrait marcher ? Je pense que oui ou du moins pendant quelques instants. Je suis Shaman tout de même. Je reviens dans la salle tout sourire en essuyant mes larmes.

- Ça te dirait de voir Kevin ?

- Comment ça ?

- Juste en esprit, histoire de lui parler quelques instants, ça ne sera pas long mais vous pourrez vous dire adieu.

Il me regarde comme si je n'étais pas bien mais nan, je me porte très bien. Le moins que je puisse faire pour eux, c'est de faire ce rituel qui n'est finalement pas si dur que ça.

- Tu veux ou pas ?

- Bien sûr que je veux mais comment tu vas faire ?

- Laisse faire les pros tu veux bien !

Je souris et sors ma baguette. Alors si je me souviens bien de ce que m'a dit Mei, il faut des bougies, hop des petites bougies blanches apparaissent, ensuite il me faut une craie, voilà, puis de l'encens, kuso me souviens plus à quoi, euh, lavande, nan, myrrhe sûrement, iie, du copal, ça doit être ça. J'en fais apparaître et voilà comme c'est super.  
Je place les bougies en un joli pentagramme, j'aime bien les pentagrammes moi, je me place au centre puis sans baguette cette fois je fais brûler l'encens, et installe le tout correctement. J'éteins la lumière d'un claquement de doigts.

- Ne bougez pas pendant le rituel merci. Lorsque tu le verras vous aurez quelques minutes, je ne peux pas te dire mais pas longtemps en tout cas. Draco reste sur le lit sinon tu vas faire tout bouger.

Je ferme les yeux, on respire un bon coup, j'espère que ça va marcher, je ne le fais pas pour moi, c'est pour eux et rien que pour eux.

_Ô esprit__s__ qui m'entourez_  
_Je vous ai confié Kevin_  
_Vous avez fait votre travail_  
_Maintenant je vous demande_  
_Une dernière chose_

_Toi Shinigami ange de la mort_  
_Toi qui règne__s__ en maître sur nos vies_  
_Je te le demande comme ultime requête_  
_Permet__s__ à Kevin de voir celui qu'il aime_  
_En tant que Shaman et Shin no tenshi_  
_Moi humain et cœur qui aime _  
_Te demande ainsi qu'aux esprits_  
_Laissez Kevin faire ses adieux_

_Que son aspect se dévoile _  
_Le temps d'un moment_  
_Mais qu'ils puissent ainsi_  
_Echanger les derniers mots_  
_Par l'amour que nous portons_  
_Par mon énergie et ma vie_  
_J'offre à Kevin le droit _  
_De voir celui qu'il aime_

Je me sens faiblir un moment, j'ai plus de force mais ça marche, je crois.

_Prend__s__ cette offrande_  
_Je ne vous demande rien d'autre_  
_Que d'accepter_  
_C'est moi qui donnerai la consistance_  
_Et qui leur permettra de __s__e voir_  
_Il en est ainsi !_  
_Acceptez !_

La flamme des bougies se met à grandir, ça fait un jeu de lumière excellent, ça ferait presque peur. Je me sens complètement vidé mais après tout si Kevin est mort c'est aussi de ma faute, je n'ai pas su le protéger tout comme Draco, je n'ai pas été assez fort pour eux deux. Les flammes se calment d'un coup et on peut voir une chose ectoplasmique, si on veut, voleter. Puis la forme se dévoile et enfin Kevin apparaît souriant. Il s'approche de Blaise.

- Kevin ?

- Oui c'est moi Blaise.

Je souris devant le tableau qu'ils offrent tous deux, c'en est presque irréel quoique ça le soit. Kevin s'avance vers Blaise et lui tend la main, le Serpentard la prend comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose au monde. Voyant qu'il peut le toucher pour de bon, il l'attire à lui et l'embrasse.

- Tu me manques tellement !

- Toi aussi mais dis-toi que je serai toujours là auprès de toi, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu trouves le bonheur.

Il lui fait un magnifique sourire, Blaise pleure mais le lui rend.

- Pourquoi es-tu mort, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ?

Il baisse la tête et la relève le regard déterminé.

- Je ne voulais pas fuir, je voulais être utile à Harry, il m'avait ramené de l'enfer, je voulais lui rendre ce service. Draco est la chose qui compte le plus pour lui, j'ai vu Shinigami et il m'a dit une chose. Je suis heureux d'avoir été utile. Et puis toi tu ne seras jamais seul, il y a toujours Pansy et Cathy. Je te les confie.

Il l'embrasse tendrement, c'est émouvant, Draco a les larmes aux yeux et moi je commence à perdre contenance. Je commence à ne vraiment plus avoir de forces. Kevin le sent parce qu'il me sourit.

- Blaise je dois y aller, ne pleure pas, je suis là ! Je t'aime Blaise et cela pour toujours.

- Je t'aime aussi Kevin et je te promets de prendre soin des filles.

Kevin disparaît doucement, Blaise l'embrasse une dernière fois avant qu'il ne devienne une matière translucide totale. Puis le garçon se tourne vers moi, je sais qu'il n'y a plus que moi à le voir et encore c'est flou.

- Prends garde Harry, la mort m'a dis ceci : _ta mort n'a pas été veine, certes Draco ne pouvait mourir réellement de la main d'Harry car il en est le gardien mais la dague qu'il lui a lancé aurait, elle, pu car il y avait un sort et une haine. Ce mangemort était réellement dangereux et d'autres le seront tout aussi mais lui avait une particularité, il connaissait leur lien d'amour, il savai__t__ cela et en a profité._ Harry, retiens ça, Draco ne peut pas mourir car tu en es le gardien, il ne peut mourir de ta main. Mais une chose, fais attention au lien qui t'unit à lui, ce lien d'amour est votre point faible.

Il disparaît complètement, je n'entends plus qu'un vague merci, puis tout se trouble et je tombe sur le sol, sans force, je n'ai plus rien en moi, dormir, tout devint noir.

o

Depuis ce jour et jusqu'à aujourd'hui Blaise ne m'en parla plus, il ne fit pas allusion à ce qui s'était passé, cela restait entre nous. Draco était relativement fier de moi et de ce que j'avais fait.

Ron et Hermione étaient revenus parmi nous et Draco était accepté du moins d'eux.

Une bataille, une entraide, un malheur et une amitié naissante, voilà ce qui c'était passé.

Ron en nous voyant heureux renoua avec son frère qui lui présenta Maxime officiellement et tout se passa bien pour eux. Je n'y ai pas assisté mais j'ai vu le visage de Ron lorsqu'il est sorti de leur chambre avec son frère, il souriait et son frère lui donnait une claque dans le dos.

Quant à moi j'ai eu le droit à des explications aussi ou plutôt des excuses car ils se sont rendu compte que leur amour les avait rendus aveugles et que moi j'étais passé un peu à l'as et que finalement c'est quand on perd cette chose que l'on s'en rend compte. Seul eux savent pour moi et Draco c'est mieux ainsi et moi ça me convient, un petit comité.

Je souffle à présent, nous sommes en fin de mois de juin et je suis enfin tranquille. On est assis dans l'herbe avec les autres ou plutôt seulement Ron, Hermione et bien sûr mon petit Dragon. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et les exams sont finis. Hai enfin ! L'année aussi se termine et ça c'est moins cool.

- Vous faites quoi tous les deux durant les vacances ?

Je regarde Hermione, j'en sais rien mais je veux pas retourner chez ces cons de moldus, normalement je peux passer un peu de temps au magasin mais ça ils ne doivent pas le savoir enfin pas que c'est là mais de toute manière ce ne sera possible que pour le mois d'août et le début de juillet. Juste la première semaine et c'est tout.

- Je ne sais pas encore mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne tiendrai pas deux mois sans toi.

Draco me toise du regard, il a dit ça tellement mélancoliquement, notre cas est désespéré, si ça continue comme ça mais moi j'ai la solution même si je ne peux pas lui en parler devant les autres.

- Moi non plus koibito (amoureux), mais ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai une idée !

Il me regarde les yeux pétillants à l'idée de savoir ça, j'adore voir cette pointe de curiosité dans ses beaux yeux. En fait je l'aime tout entier.

- Nous on sera chez moi et on part juste durant le mois d'août, mes parents et ceux de 'Mione ont décidé de partir à la mer tous ensemble.

- Et Maxime et Charlie ?

- Ils partent en Roumanie s'occuper des dragons !

- Cool ! Moi je n'ai pas besoin d'aller si loin pour m'occuper d'un dragon.

Je prends un grand coup sur la tête.

- Aie !

- Bien fait pour toi !

- MISSANT !

- Hein ! Et c'est moi qui suis 'missant' !

Je le regarde avec un petit sourire.

- Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas que je te traite de petit dragon.

- Je ne suis pas petit !

- Mon petit dragon !

Je me penche vers lui et m'installe tout contre lui, mes lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

- Ose me le dire Koi!

Il déglutit, je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres sèches par la chaleur, il entrouvre en reculant un peu, je passe et on s'embrasse. Je lâche sa bouche si délicieuse.

- Je crois que j'ai raison.

Il ne dit rien, Ron et Hemione se mettent à rire, moi je souris juste, je suis content de mon effet. Draco commence à reprendre un peu ses esprits.

- Non mais tu es malade et si on nous avait vus !

- Y avait personne dans un rayon proche d'un kilomètre au moins koibito !

- Tu sais ça comment ?

- L'instinct, watashi no tenshi, l'instinct!

Il me croit pas, tant pis pour lui, vais pas lui dire que mon radar à démon a fait des siennes. L'après-midi finit donc ainsi et on rejoint les chambres je vais enfin pouvoir expliquer mon plan à mon amour enfin mon ébauche de plan. La pièce est vide, Draco s'étale sur le lit et moi je me mets dans ses bras.

- J'ai pensé que comme tu m'as déjà vu sur le journal, je pourrais débarquer ainsi chez toi ?

- En fille ?

- Nan il suffit que je m'invente un frère jumeau, c'est pas si difficile. Et puis au point où j'en suis mais ça pourra être plus simple. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Risqué !

Je l'embrasse passionnément.

- Le risque, je crois, mon amour qu'on est en plein dedans en osant défier ton père et en ne disant rien sur nous. Et puis tu crois que le risque me fait peur, depuis que je suis petit, je vis dans le risque constamment.

Draco resserre ses bras autour de moi et m'embrasse dans le cou.

- Si ça permet de te voir durant les vacances, je suis prêt à tenter le coup auprès de mes parents mais tâche que ce soit parfait en ce qui te concerne.

- Aucun souci mon tendre amour.

On se sourit et on reste là tranquillement, Blaise rentre assez tard et fatigué, je crois qu'ils commencent à parler mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça aille très vite. Les vacances seront le bon moment.

Le retour chez soit arrive, c'est aujourd'hui, on quitte Poudlard. Tout le monde a eu son exam et ça a été la liesse totale. Sirius va vivre à l'école, c'est plus discret pour lui et en plus il n'y a pas d'élèves. Et puis je crois qu'il tient à Severus, il n'a rien voulu me dire mais va falloir qu'on cause et à la rentrée, il passe à la casserole sauf si j'arrive à le voir avant. Niack parrain adoré tu vas souffrir.

On est à présent dans le train, Maxime, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Draco et moi et devinez ce que lit mon ami rouquin. Je me morfonds contre Draco qui lui a un sourire aux lèvres. Et oui il lit encore un magazine de mode et bien sûr moi qui croyais avoir été oublié depuis ce temps mais nan.

- Regardez ça, il paraît que cette jeune fille va aller au bal de Londres qu'organise la mairie moldue et y en aura un au ministère de la magie.

Je me tends et manque de hurler. Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Draco explose de rire et les autres ne comprennent rien. Elles sont mortes, elles sont vraiment mortes ! J'arrive sur le quai et je les tue !

- _Vois le bon truc, je te verrai en vrai et en fille._

_- Mouai__s,__ parce que tu es s__ûr__ d'y aller ?_

_- Bien s__ûr,__ du moins pour celui sorcier oui, par contre pour le moldu, ne va pas te faire_ _draguer !_

Je lui fais un sourire charmeur.

- _Moi monsieur Malfoy, mais jamais vous ne l'apprendrez si la chose se faisait._

_- Harry !_

Je m'éloigne de lui rapidement évitant la main qui était censée s'abattre sur ma tête.

- Mais je blaguais Koi !

Les autres ne comprennent strictement rien ben tant pis pour eux, c'est entre nous deux que ça se passe.

- T'as intérêt !

- Les querelles de couple !

- Damare Charlie ! Tu n'es pas mieux avec Max des fois ! (La ferme)

- Mouais sûrement.

Il fait la tête tant pis, Hermione et Ron nous regardent avant d'exploser de rire ;

- On dirait que vous vous comprenez tous les deux comme si vous étiez télépathes.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et Draco se calme. On arrive en vue de King Cross, on ferme les rideaux comme à chaque fois. C'est le moment de se dire au revoir, comme pour Noël, seuls certains changements de maison peuvent être dits mais d'autres non, ceux qui sont sortis de Serpentard ou entrés par exemple. C'est mieux pour tout le monde ainsi que les exploits du mangemort en fin d'année. Seule la mort de Kevin est annoncée.

Je lâche les lèvres de mon amour et on sort chacun de notre wagon changé bien sûr. Quelle est ma surprise lorsqu'à la place de voir les filles, je trouve Vernon et ben ça s'annonce bien comme vacances.

**A suivre…**

Un petit chapitre de transition annonçant en quelque sorte la couleur des prochains chapitres. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant que les autres.

**Kisu**


	26. Nouveau membre pour la Famille

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Sinon lorsque c'est écrit en italique c'est qu'il parle par télépathie._

_Bonne lecture _

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 25 : Un nouveau membre pour la famille**

Dans la voiture de Vernon, celui-ci daigne m'expliquer que Lorina a eu un empêchement et que je ne pourrai me rendre chez elle que dans deux jours, la famille Dursley va à Londres et m'y déposera pour une semaine. Puis je rentrerai par mes propres moyens. Quelle chance inoubliable.

On se gare devant la maison, mon bob sur la tête, j'ai enfilé un baggi et des fringues pas trop voyantes. Je rentre avec ma malle et monte directement dans la chambre afin de tout poser. Hedwige est dans sa cage et ne fait pas un bruit. Je pose un portrait de Draco sur la table de chevet et descends manger.

Je me stoppe net devant la TV, ils sont tous assis devant et Dudley est en train de baver mais un truc de malade. Je m'avance un peu plus et écoute le présentateur.

- Ici BBC news avec pour nouvelle le bal qui aura lieu à la grande salle des fêtes. Le magasin Gothiqua présentera son modèle féminin qui a une sacrée popularité depuis quelques mois. Cette jeune fille nommée Kyasha Himura a réussi à percer dans le monde de la mode et ravit tous les cœurs. Cet événement à Londres est perçu comme très médiatisé et surtout réservé aux invités.

Je vais tomber, je vais m'évanouir, je vais mourir sur le coup. Lorina, Florence, je vous attends de pied ferme.

- Elle est trop belle !

Arg vais vomir aussi, je fais fantasmer Dudley ! Vais me coucher, je peux pas en supporter plus, mais vraiment pas. Je monte directement et me couche. M'endors. Faut que je passe voir Admy afin de les rassurer.

Le lendemain matin je me lève tôt, j'ai fait des cauchemars horribles, j'ai rêvé que Dudley me draguait. Vais vomir. Je cours dans la salle de bain et me passe de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Ça va mieux. Maintenant aller au cimetière. J'enfile un pantalon léger et un tee-shirt et hop c'est parti. Je cours puis marche, c'est qu'il n'est pas tout près le cimetière, Kuso, je pousse la grille, il est trop tôt pour qu'il y ait des visiteurs, je me place au milieu et crie.

- Ohayô !

Silence, puis des têtes apparaissent dans tous les coins, et Admy se place devant moi.

- Kyô ?

- Admy !

Je lui souris, il ne sait pas que je suis de retour, il ne sait rien depuis ce jour, tout ce qui s'est passé depuis, rien, nada. Et maintenant je suis là devant lui en souriant, ça doit lui faire un choc, il reste debout sans rien dire. Je fais un pas puis un autre et me jette dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Admy !

- Kyô mais tu…

Il reste les bras ballants alors que moi je le serre de tout mon cœur, de toutes mes forces, sa présence m'a vraiment manqué, cette protection continuelle.

- Non je suis vivant. Draco aussi, Shinigami n'a pas pu le prendre, je me suis réveillé, je ne pouvais pas fuir alors qu'il vivait encore. Je suis un shin no tenshi, Admy et gardien de l'âme de Draco, il ne peut pas mourir de ma main si je ne le souhaite.

Ses bras se placent doucement autour de moi puis me serrent. Je sais que même si c'est un fantôme, il pleure même s'il n'y a pas de larme, il est content que je sois en vie, que je sois parmi eux, je les aime tellement tous, c'est ma famille.

- Bienvenue à la maison Kyô !

Ils hurlent ça et on se serre tous dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'est l'euphorie totale. On s'assoit ensuite au sol et je leur raconte tout, tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qui va se passer, le coup du magazine, du bal, de mon exam et puis de ce qui est plus grave. De tout ce qui concerne Shinigami, bref je passe la matinée à parler, à rire, à pleurer. Je suis bien ici, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je vivrais dans ce cimetière durant les vacances au lieu d'aller chez les Dursley. Alizéa me propose même son caveau, avec un peu de magie il serait parfait et en plus comme c'est un vieux cimetière, plus bas il y a une rivière où personne ne va jamais d'abord parce que c'est près d'un cimetière et ensuite car on dit qu'un homme s'y serait noyé et qu'il hante la rivière et fait se noyer tout ceux qui y vont. C'est Mei qui me dit ça, il se serait noyé durant le mois d'avril de cette année. Pov' gars, je vais aller l'exorciser moi cette rivière.

Je descends accompagner de ma troupe. Je vire mes chaussures et entre dans l'eau. Un remous se forme autour de mes pieds et essaye de m'attirer dans les profondeurs. Je me calme, mes cheveux flottent sur l'eau, j'en ai jusqu'aux genoux maintenant.

_Ô toi esprit de la rivière_  
_Toi dont la haine hante ces lieux._  
_Entend__s-__moi, je suis là, _  
_Afin de t'en extirp__er__._  
_Je t'en supplie, aide-moi à comprendre_  
_Pourquoi fais-tu du mal aux gens?_  
_Pourquoi les effraies-tu ainsi _  
_En refusant de rejoindre le cimetière?_  
_Esprit qui vit en ces lieux_  
_Je te l'ordonne moi Harry Kyô Himura Potter_  
_Montre-toi à moi_  
_Appara__is__ ici tout de suite_

L'eau a des remous de plus en plus forts, et je tangue un peu. Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver, c'est la première fois que je fais ça dans une rivière mais de toute manière s'il y a un problème, Admy et les autres sont là.  
Une sorte de buée se forme devant moi et prend consistance en un enfant. Je reste coi, je croyais que c'était un homme moi pas un enfant d'environ huit ans.

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas quitter ce lieu où tu es mort ?

Il baisse la tête, je m'approche mais il recule et m'envoie une vague de haine transformée avec l'eau sur moi. Je ne bouge pas et reste debout malgré la rafle qui me déstabilise mais je ne suis pas sirène pour rien, j'avance un peu, c'est fou ce que cette rivière peut être profonde.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal !

- C'est ce que m'a dit le monsieur aussi et il m'a…

Il ne dit rien, de ces yeux coulent des larmes de haine, il ne faut pas qu'il continue dans sa quête de haine.

- Raconte-moi.

- Nan tu es sûrement comme lui.

Je vais bientôt ne plus avoir pied, Alizea me dit de faire attention, la rivière est mauvaise par ici, c'est vrai que le courant est fort, j'avance encore un peu en regardant le gamin qui flotte sur l'eau. Il me sourit, ce sourire machiavélique.

- Toi aussi tu vas les rejoindre.

Je m'enfonce d'un coup, kuso y avait un trou, je me sens engouffré vers le fond, un seul truc positif mes jambes se transforment en une jolie queue et je nage mieux, il est facile pour les poissons de se laisser porter par le courant. Je remonte à la surface et nage facilement.

- Alors suis-je comme eux, je ne pense pas ?

Il me regarde effaré par sa vision, je lui montre ma queue.

- J'ai un détail que les autres ne possèdent pas, alors tu vois que je ne suis pas comme lui !

- Menteur, tu ne fais ça que pour m'amadouer et mieux me tuer en suite !

- Te tuer, je souris, si j'avais voulu te tuer, j'aurais pu dès que je t'ai vu.

- Comment ? Je suis déjà mort !

- Et bien tout simplement comme ça !

Je tends le bras et récite en japonais une prière d'exorcisme du Ying et du Yang, l'enfant commence à se tordre de douleur, il veut crier mais ne peut pas. Je m'arrête, il me regarde apeuré. Je n'aime pas être méchant mais c'est le seul moyen.

- Tu vois que j'aurais pu. Maintenant allons sur la berge s'il te plaît et discutons.

Il hoche la tête, je nage jusqu'au rivage et me laisse sécher, l'enfant à mes côtés, il me raconte tout.

- Il y a trois mois, je sortais de l'école et ma mère n'était pas là. Un homme est venu en me disant que c'est lui que ma mère avait chargé de me raccompagner. Je l'ai cru comme un aveugle à qui on confie ses yeux mais il n'était pas aussi gentil que ça. Au lieu de me ramener, il m'a emmené ici près de la rivière, il m'a violé et jeté après m'avoir tué froidement. Je suis mort ici sur cette rive et personne n'est venu me sauver, personne…

Il pleure, je le prends dans mes bras pour le rassurer, il se laisse faire content d'une présence qui puisse le toucher.

- Lorsque j'ai pris conscience, j'étais là en train de flotter au-dessus de l'eau, mes parents avec la police. Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé mon corps, jamais, il erre ici au fond de la rivière.

Je le regarde, s'il reste ici c'est parce que son corps y est toujours, dans ce cas il faudrait au moins pour qu'il soit en paix, que je le sorte de là.

- Ecoute je vais aller le chercher ton corps, toi reste ici avec eux, Admy je te le confie !

- Hai Kyô !

Je plonge, va être chouette son corps s'il croupit au fond de l'eau depuis trois mois, eurk d'avance. Je plonge plus profondément, alors où est-ce qu'il est passé ? C'est amusant comme l'eau peut être propre ici, c'est rare près d'une ville. Je m'enfonce encore et toujours, il y a des poissons qui passent, j'ai rarement utilisé mes gènes de sirène mais là je me dis que je devrais le faire un peu plus souvent parce que j'adore vraiment être sous l'eau, c'est apaisant.

Je trouve enfin quelque chose d'anormal, je m'en approche, arg, eurk, tout ce que vous voulez c'est vraiment épouvantable, vais vomir. Je jette un sort de remontée, et hop là, vers la berge. Le corps se pose dans l'herbe, le garçon le regarde, la plupart des fantômes sont à ses côtés, c'est effroyable ce qu'il y a sous mes yeux. Le corps du jeune garçon est recouvert d'algues, rongé par des poissons et devenu verdâtre. Il y a des plaies encore visibles et le couteau dans le cœur. Le pauvre, Alizéa le tient dans ses bras.

- Voilà, je vais le remettre à tes parents dès que mes jambes réapparaîtront et ensuite tu auras une sépulture ici même, et tu vivras avec nous dans notre famille.

Il me regarde et me saute dans les bras, il est mignon, Sebastien s'approche de moi.

- Tu veux bien que je m'en occupe Kyô ?

- Bien sûr poussin, vous allez venir avec moi rapporter le corps de …

- Marc, Marc Lenianer.

- De Marc chez lui.

Il hoche la tête, je fais les présentations et mes jambes réapparaissent, je me mets debout et le recouvre d'une couverture que je fais apparaître, un drap blanc. Je le prends dans mes bras, vive l'odeur de moisi et de vase. Et direction chez lui. Il n'habite pas loin c'est lui qui me guide, je suis trempé encore et je sèche aussi vite que le soleil me le permet. Sebastien et Marc sont à mes côtés ainsi que Admy, je leur fais signe et je frappe à la porte.

On ouvre lentement, la femme doit être sa mère, elle lui ressemble, châtain, avec des yeux ambrés, c'est joli, elle n'est pas très grande et a un visage triste.

- Vous voulez ?

- Vous êtes la mère de Marc ?

- Oui et vous ?

- Peu importe mon nom mais sachez que j'ai trouvé ceci pour vous.

Je lui montre le drap blanc, elle reste debout devant, les larmes coulent de ses yeux sans qu'elle n'émette de sons.

- Votre fils a été violé puis tué par une personne qui s'est fait passer pour un de vos amis. Il était dans la rivière attendant que quelqu'un le retrouve. Il vous aime beaucoup et vous demande de ne pas pleurer, qu'il est peut-être mort dans d'atroces souffrances mais que là où il est maintenant il n'a plus besoin de chagrin. Il veut seulement que vous l'enterriez convenablement dans le cimetière.

- Mais…

- Ne posez pas de questions, ne me demandez rien, dites-vous seulement que je suis là pour vous aider et que je le fais pour lui.

Je fais un signe de tête à Marc et il approche se plaçant à mes côtés.

- Si vous voulez le voir une dernière fois je peux m'arranger mais après il faudra me promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

Elle semble septique mais hoche la tête et on entre le corps dans mes bras, je le dépose au centre du salon. Son mari nous rejoint, il a l'air aussi fatigué que sa femme et se demande ce qu'on peut bien foutre ici.

- Chérie, qui est ce jeune homme ?

- Il nous a ramené le corps de Marc. !

Il sursaute et regarde le drap blanc, humide au sol, je suis humide aussi, il fait le rapprochement.

- L'âme du mort hante souvent le lieu où repose son corps, votre fils avait choisi la rivière car il y reposait toujours. Sa place n'est pas là-bas mais dans un cimetière.

- Vous l'avez récupéré dans la rivière.

Je souris et fais apparaître des bougies et les place en pentagramme autour de moi.

- Oui et avec votre femme j'ai conclu un pacte. Vous ne m'avez jamais vu, vous ne me connaissez pas, si vous me recroisez dans la rue, vous ne dites rien ou juste me saluer mais rien de plus, ceci est un engagement je vous rends le corps de votre fils, vous l'enterrez et ça s'arrête là. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous demander de ne pas bouger, de ne pas parler et de me laisser faire et ensuite si possible de ne pas m'agresser, je serai fatigué.

Ils acquiescent, et je me prépare, je commence à réciter doucement les mots afin qu'ils puissent le voir, je sens comme pour Kevin mon énergie me quitter mais ce sera plus simple car c'est un enfant et donc moins besoin de fournir. Il apparaît flou puis nettement, les yeux plein de larmes et saute dans les bras de ses parents. Je n'écoute pas ce qu'ils se disent, je ne veux pas être l'oreille de ce qu'ils se disent, je suis simplement là pour l'aider car je l'aime bien ce petit. Finalement mes forces me quittent et les adieux se font, la lumière se tarit et je tombe au sol fatigué. Admy est à mes côtés en essayant de me rassurer. Je n'aime pas être si faible, je n'aime pas ça, finalement ça m'a pris beaucoup de force. Je m'évanouis sur le tapis.

J'ouvre les yeux sur le canapé du salon, j'ai encore aidé quelqu'un à mes dépens, voilà ce que je devrais faire plus tard, exorciste, je suis sûr que ça marcherait bien. Non en fait je ne me vois pas faire ça tous les jours, ça me crèverait de trop.  
La jeune femme est en face de moi et me regarde en souriant, je lui en fais un faible et me relève.

- Gomen, je me suis assoupi.

- Ne vous excusez pas, après tout vous avez fait une chose extraordinaire pour nous, vous nous avez ramené le corps de notre enfant et nous l'avez fait voir durant un moment. C'est tout ce que peuvent espérer des parents, les vôtre doivent être fiers de ce vous faites.

- Je l'espère mais je ne le saurai jamais, ils sont morts bien avant que je n'aie l'âge de raison.

- Excusez-moi.

- Non, ne le faites pas, ce n'est pas votre faute, mais je vais devoir y aller si ça ne vous dérange pas, vous respecterez les clauses du contrat.

- Oui c'est le moins que nous puissions faire, merci vraiment merci.

Elle me prend dans ses bras, elle est gentille et aimante, Marc me sourit aussi et nous partons. On rentre au cimetière, Marc va crécher avec Sebastien le temps qu'une tombe soit faite ici pour lui et notre famille s'agrandira un peu plus. Chaque jour des gens meurent mais cela ne fait qu'agrandir ma famille. Lorsque je viens, il y a des nouvelles têtes et moi ça me plaît même si je sais que certains ne devraient pas y être. Mais ici ils vivent en paix.

Je quitte le cimetière la soirée est bien avancée, je ne les reverrai plus avant une bonne semaine, mais quand je reviendrai Marc fera intégralement partie de notre famille. Je rentre _chez moi_ avec Admy, Vernon et Pétunia sont à fond dans les préparations de je-ne-sais-quoi et moi ça me fait rire, je me demande bien où ils vont aller. Je monte dans la chambre et me couche serein dans les bras d'Admy après avoir pris une bonne douche. Depuis le début de l'année jusqu'à la fin, il s'est passé tellement de choses, toutes plus enrichissantes les unes que les autres et ces vacances me réservent encore plein de surprises qui, j'espère, ne seront pas mauvaises pour toutes.

**A suivre…**

Un petit chapitre pour marquer le début des vacances et puis parce que je voulais faire ce passage d'exorcisme et de sirène. Voilou, j'espère que cela vous aura intéressé.

**Kisu**


	27. Bals

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Sinon lorsque c'est écrit en italique c'est qu'il parle par télépathie._

_Bonne lecture _

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 26 : Bals**

Je suis réveillé par Dudley qui beugle dans le couloir et des pas précipités. Je sors de mon lit complètement à la masse, et passe dans le couloir. Dudley porte un costume de pingouin et Pétunia lui court après pour lui montrer ses boutons de manchette. Je vais mourir de rire.Vernon passe lui aussi et s'arrête à ma hauteur.

- Nous partons dans une heure, sois prêt, on te déposera chez Lorina.

J'hoche la tête et fais toilette, ramassage des affaires, rapidement aidé de Admy et voilà je suis prêt et j'ai rien becqueté, la dalle Kamisama. Pas le temps hélas, je mets mes bagages dans le coffre de la voiture et c'est parti. A l'arrière Dudley ne cesse de beugler et je n'écoute pas, je préfère regarder la photo de mon amour qui me manque déjà. Et lui est-ce qu'il est toujours avec sa chère et tendre ou elle l'a laissé pour plus intelligent ? Je me demande tout de même.

Le voyage se passe sans prise de tête et l'oncle Vernon me dépose devant la boutique de Lorina, elle est ouverte, j'entre avec mes bagages, il y a des clients un peu partout mais ils ne font pas attention à moi. Je regarde au-dessus de la caisse il y a une photo de moi ou plutôt Kyasha en robe. Je souris et ben. J'avance et me place devant la caisse, Flo a le nez plongé dedans.

- Mademoiselle je crois que vous me devez certaines explications sur un bal qui se déroule étrangement ce soir-même et dont je suis censé être la coqueluche !

- Et ben c'est à partir de 20h30 et Lorina a confectionné ta robe, ne manquait plus…

Elle se stoppe. Me demandais quand même jusqu'où elle allait continuer comme ça, elle reste bouche bée, ano (euh)… Je ne compte pas rester là comme ça avec mes bagages.

- Tu es arrivé ! Depuis quand es-tu ici ?

- Depuis que je te parle mais comme tu semblais accrochée à ta caisse, tu ne faisais pas attention.

Elle sort et me prend dans ses bras en m'embrassant très fort, j'ai du succès partout en ce moment.

- On attendait que toi pour pouvoir fermer la boutique ! Lorina c'est ok !

Lorina fait sortir les dernier clients et se jette, elle aussi, sur moi, c'est une manie on va dire.

- Mon petit bébé est là !

- Hai et je veux des explications devant un bon repas parce que je vais mourir si je ne mange pas.

Elles me sourient et on monte, je crois que ça va être long, tout comme le bal de ce soir.

Une fois devant un bon repas, j'attends sagement les explications sur quoi rime cette mascarade que je ne trouve vraiment pas trop un bon coup.

- Alors mon lapin, je crois que tu veux tout savoir.

- Tout en effet !

- Et bien dans ce cas, tu te souviens des photos, on s'en est servi en faisant des retouches afin de les afficher dans le magasin, on avait des problèmes de model, elle s'était cassée la jambe. Donc ben on a pensé à toi et puis ben le reste n'a pas joué en ta faveur, en tant que fille tu as carburé un max, tout le monde a reconnu notre petite Kyasha et donc te voilà devenu mascotte aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les moldus.

- Ce que Lorina ne t'a pas dit, c'est que pour plus de facilités, du moins pour toi, on a dit que tu avais un frère jumeau, comme ça tu peux passer inaperçu et ne pas être assailli par la foule. Ils ne te connaissent pas en dehors d'une robe ou de jupe.

Sérieux, elles y ont pensé toutes seules? Je vais pouvoir être bien plus libre, yes ! Kâ se faufile sur mes genoux, Kâ ?

- Tiens ton serpent, on a oublié de te dire que Dumbledore nous l'avait confié en attendant ton rétablissement.

- Arigatô.

- Content de te revoir vieusss !

- Le plaisssir essst partagé !

Je le serre dans mes bras et il s'installe contre ma peau, je relance le débat.

- Et pour les bals ?

- Une idée des médias, on n'a pas pu refuser sachant qu'ils avaient tout prévu avant de nous en parler donc ben le couteau sous la gorge. Le premier est ce soir et le second le lendemain, on l'a fait de manière à s'en débarrasser le plus vite, ensuite on refera quelques photos et tu rentreras chez toi.

- Désolé poussin mais on part ensuite chez mes parents en France et ensuite on ne rentre que fin août, ça va être long pour toi.

- Pas grave, grâce à vous je vais pouvoir m'arranger avec Draco.

- Roo, je vois !

Lorina me fait un clin d'œil avant de m'ébouriffer.

- Y en aura forcément un ou deux qui trouveront que c'est toi, ne ?

-Sûrement, Hermione le devinera et puis elle mettra Ron au courant, Draco l'est déjà même si je doute qu'il pense que j'ai vraiment les cheveux aussi longs mais bon, je préfère qu'il le sache un jour.

- Tu feras comme bon te semble mais bon, là va falloir te faire passer la robe pour que je puisse la raccourcir s'il le faut, puis après ce sera bon.

J'acquiesce, après-midi mortel en perspective.

Et non l'après-midi n'a pas été si terrible que ça, la robe est magnifique, vraiment très belle, Admy en est resté coi devant. Je dois dire qu'elles se sont surpassées pour celle-là, déjà que celle d'avant était magnifique mais alors là, ça décoiffe.

Elle est d'un noir de jais avec une coupe kawaï, qui me donne un aspect tout à fait mignon, oui c'est ça, vraiment kawaï. La jupe est courte, volante, avec de la dentelle, le haut est fait de manière à ce qu'on ne voit pas le manque de poitrine et au niveau du ventre il y a des ficelles rouge sang qui ressèrent le tout. Le dos est fermé, j'ai été soulagé en voyant que les tatouages ne se verraient pas. Il y a un double fond rouge à la robe qui reprend les ficelles et les manches sont à mi-bras. Je porte des chaussures de poupée et des collants avec des fleurs en dentelle. Ça fait vraiment poupée ancienne.

Pour ma coiffure, cela a pris plus longtemps mais vraiment plus longtemps parce qu'il a fallu défaire les nœuds, leur donner un peu de volume surtout que je n'avais pas remarqué mais ils avaient poussé. Flo m'a fait des nattes mais pas partout et je porte un serre-tête avec un nœud de dentelle et de tissu. C'est magnifique vraiment.

Lorina m'a maquillé ensuite, du rouge à lèvre, du far à paupière noir pour faire ressortir mes yeux verts mordorés. Elles n'ont rien dit lorsqu'elles ont vu le changement de couleur et en ça je leur en suis reconnaissant parce que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me retrouver avec trois cent mille questions dessus. Par contre pour le bal moldu. Il est 19 heure et je suis fin prêt, photos prisent bien sûr.

- Tu es ravissante Kyasha !

- Une vraie merveille !

- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment sachant que je suis censé être un garçon !

- Allons ma puce, tu verras tout ce passera bien et ensuite tu retrouveras ton Draco.

- Moui.

Je m'étale dans le canapé, Kâ a trouvé un endroit sous la robe pour ne pas me laisser seul et puis Admy aussi m'accompagne, il ne veut pas me laisser seul avec tous ces garçons en chaleur. Protecteur lui ? Non jamais !

Lorina et Flo sont habillées et on va y aller. Elles sont vraiment belles aussi, elles portent une robe de soirée, noire pour l'une et beige pour l'autre, identiques si ce n'est la couleur. Elles sont simples mais à la fois complexes, je ne pourrais même pas les décrire tellement je n'arrive pas à trouver le fil conducteur. Tout ce que je peux en dire, c'est que c'est magnifique et que ça brille.

Elles me sourient et on y va, le taxi nous attend dehors, juste devant la porte. On rentre dedans et direction la mairie de Londres. Je n'y suis jamais allé, je ne sais même pas à quoi cela ressemble. On ne parle pas dans la voiture, on est plutôt, je dirais, stressé par ce qui va se passer. Bref en gros y a une tension énorme.

On sort de la voiture, il y a un homme qui nous attend devant la porte, c'est moi ou y a personne dehors, regard à droite, à gauche et, oh on est à la porte de derrière, c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus simple pour nous. On évite ainsi la foule devant, je sens que ça va être très long comme soirée, j'espère que celle de demain sera mieux.

On entre dans le grand bâtiment, arg, la lumière, c'est horrible. On ne voit rien. On traverse un couloir et on arrive enfin dans la grande salle, le monde. Je manque de m'étouffer, Kamisama.

- Kyô, tu vas trouver ça stupide ce que je vais te dire mais je crois que je vais étouffer.

- En effet Admy c'est stupide, t'es un fantôme tu ne peux pas étouffer.

Il me sourit et moi je le lui rends, Lorina et Flo semblent chercher quelqu'un du regard mais qui ?

- Miss Lorina et Miss Florence, vous voilà enfin !

Un homme, la quarantaine, arrive et leur serre la main. Admy se place devant moi pour écarter tout danger mais ça ne marchera pas.

- Alors où est-elle ? Où est notre petite merveille ?

- Ici, voici Kyasha Himura, notre fille adoptive.

Je tilte, je crois qu'elles m'ont pas tout dit. Je sens une main prendre la mienne et la baiser puis me tirer vers une sorte d'estrade où on monte tous avec lui. On surplombe la salle, Kamisama je ne tiendrai pas, je ne tiendrai vraiment pas toute la soirée ici. Draco où es-tu, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ?

Je fais tourner ma bague, encore et encore, j'aime pas être loin de lui, j'aime pas qu'il ne soit pas là, et j'aime encore moins lorsque je suis devant autant de monde qui me dévore du regard sans lui. Bref pourquoi il est pas là ?!

- Mesdames et Messieurs voici la déesse que vous attendiez tous, Miss Kyasha Himura !

Applaudissement, et je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ? Rien, tant mieux. L'homme dit encore quelques mots et on descend de l'estrade pour la foule étouffante de gens. Lorina et Florence me présentent à quelques personnes de leur connaissance puis on s'avance vers le buffet, je commence à avoir faim moi. Je heurte quelqu'un sans le faire exprès. Mon cerveau hurle "danger", je recule d'un pas et regarde devant moi. Je meurs, je me pends là tout de suite, je crois que j'ai que ça à faire !

- Kyasha où es-tu ?

- Je suis la Lori-san !

Elle m'attrape par le bras.

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop de nous, ok.

Elle reste coi aussi devant la personne qui se tient devant moi, c'est Dudley, je vais mourir !! Draco où es-tu ?

- Dudley et ben, je me disais aussi qu'il était étrange de ne pas avoir vu tes parents, alors ils sont où ?

- Maman et papa sont là-bas !

Il montre Pétunia et Vernon qui discutent plus loin avec d'autres personnes. Je reporte mon regard sur Dudley, habillé d'un smoking qui est trop petit et rouge de se retrouver en face de moi, mais alors là il est complètement mûr et gêné. Pétunia et Vernon nous voient et rappliquent une moue légèrement dégoûtée.

- Lorina, nous te cherchions justement.

- Je vois ça !

- Je vous présente Kyasha !

- Enchanté mademoiselle.

Vernon dépose ses grosses lèvres dégeulasses sur ma main, arg désinfectant ensuite d'urgence.

- Mon fils est un de vos plus grands fans.

Ano (euh)… je réponds quoi moi ?

- Je crois que ce ne sera pas plus que ce jeune homme que je viens de rencontrer dans la foule.

Je me tourne vers Florence et là je me sens rougir de la tête aux pieds, je suis vraiment complètement stupide. Je regarde le sol, une main assez douce et que je reconnaîtrais entre mille soulève mon visage et m'offre un superbe sourire.

- Je crois en effet que je surpasse tout le monde en cette matière.

- Je vous présente Draco Malfoy, il est venu de loin pour voir Kyasha, c'est un ami de son frère.

- Oui, Kyô m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

Je ne quitte pas ses yeux encore complètement dans le flou, j'y crois pas il est venu mais je croyais qu'il ne pourrait pas se déplacer dans ce monde et encore moins s'habiller ainsi. Il porte un costume noir de soirée mais moldu, Draco habillé en moldu, c'est kawaï. Il prend ma main et me traîne au milieu de la foule, je le suis sentant ma main brûler dans la sienne, il me mène dans un coin tranquille où il n'y a personne.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu mais je l'ai su à la dernière minute. Et puis je voulais te faire une surprise.

- Comment..

- Mes parents s'absentaient aujourd'hui, j'ai transplané, me demande pas comment je sais ça, mon père me l'a appris donc ben me voilà, je ne peux pas rester longtemps mais je ne pouvais pas attendre jusqu'à demain soir pour te voir.

Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'explose de joie, même s'il ne reste pas longtemps, ça m'aura donné le courage de continuer au moins jusqu'à la fin. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et la fait glisser. Je ne dis rien, il m'embrasse de nouveau puis après encore de trois baisers, il me dit au revoir et à demain.

Je le regarde transplaner et me laisser là, mais je m'en fiche je suis bien, rassuré et je l'ai vu, je l'aime. Je rejoins en courant Lorina et Florence toujours en train de parler avec Pétunia et Vernon.

- Draco ?

- Rentré, il ne pouvait pas rester ici, ses parents.

Elles hochent la tête et la soirée se passe ainsi, Dudley n'a plus osé me regarder, je crois qu'il a vu que le rouge à lèvre avait presque disparu et donc que j'avais embrassé quelqu'un et puis mon air rêveur a dû l'en dissuader. Heureusement parce que j'aurais pas supporté de devoir être avec lui.

On rentre vers le deux heures, je suis crevé mais ça s'est moins bien passé que je ne le pensais et puis demain Draco sera là toute la soirée.

o

Arg soleil !

Je m'éveille fatigué, mais la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau me réchauffe. Je me relève, je suis bien, Kâ est en boule sur mon ventre, Lorina et Florence m'enlacent, c'est comme ça que j'aurais voulu vivre depuis le début. Avoir une famille qui m'aime, une famille douce et attentionnée, pas les Dursley qui ne savent que me persécuter, profiter de moi. Etre quelqu'un d'autre.

La matinée se passe bien, entre dodo, manger et discussions. Je dois rentrer à la fin de la semaine, ça passe trop vite, va falloir que je trouve une date pour Draco, enfin que lui me dise une date parce que et ben moi je suis libre tout le temps.

L'après-midi passe trop vite et cette fois le stress augmente, le côté moldu ne me faisait guère peur vu qu'on ne me connaît pas trop mais le côté sorcier, j'ai peur, je suis super connu, je vais sûrement croiser des gens que je connais, et en ça j'ai peur, très peur. Il y aura Lucius Malfoy, Draco m'a promis qu'il serait là mais je redoute ce moment et puis il y aura Dumbledore lui il me reconnaîtra tout de suite, la famille Weasley je pense qu'ils seront là avant de partir en vacances, raaaaaaa ! Veux pas !

Lorina sent bien mon trouble mais il y a aussi Florence, elle a peur elle aussi, après tout elle est moldue, n'a rien à voir avec le monde sorcier qu'elle ne connaît que par sa copine.

J'enfile les vêtements que me passe Lorina, elles ont vraiment fait des merveilles et quand je dis vraiment c'est vraiment. Là je porte une longue robe noire sur un pantalon de la même couleur, les broderies sont argentées et il y a sur le côté des ceintures qui font très déco, j'adore. La coiffure se retrouve être un chignon avec des mèches qui retombent sur mes épaules. Le maquillage est parfait, ma cicatrice est invisible et puis mes yeux verts mordorés sont cachés par mes mèches sombres et puis Florence s'est arrangée pour les assombrir avec le mascara et le far à paupière.

Je me regarde dans la glace, je suis méconnaissable. Les deux filles se préparent et nous voilà fin prêts pour le ministère enfin ministère, c'est là où nous nous rendons. Lorina sort un portoloin, c'est un ballon, pourquoi pas. Kâ entre sous ma robe et se place à côté de la tablette d'Admy. La troupe au complet, c'est parti.

On arrive dans une salle sombre les uns sur les autres, on ne va pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Florence tremble comme une feuille, Lorina lui prend la main.

- Calme ma chérie !

- Flo si tu as le moindre problème, je te promets d'être là !

Elle nous regarde toutes les deux en souriant.

- Vous êtes adorables, je vous adore !

- Nous aussi !

On sort de la salle et on atterrit dans une autre, immense, bien plus belle que celle de Londres. Il y a des lustres flottants, ça fait vielle demeure aristocratique. C'est magnifique, on reste coi un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme nous accueille. C'est Fudge suivi de son chien-chien Percy.

- Vous voilà enfin, nous vous attendions plu... et oh voilà mademoiselle Himura.

Il me fait un baisemain, mouais toujours aussi con. Il nous fait avancer et on descend un grand escalier, faites que je trouve vite Draco. Lorina et Flo parlent avec des personnes qui venaient de temps à autre à la boutique, notre petite Française s'adapte un peu mais j'ai peur qu'elle tombe sur des mangemorts ou alors des anti-moldus. Je fais glisser Kâ sous la robe de Flo.

- Tiens, il te protégera.

- Merci ma puce.

Je souris et parcours la salle. Allez entre deux saluts je cherche mon Draco mais ne le trouve pas, à la place je heurte quelqu'un, c'est bien ma veine, ils se sont donnés le mot pour ça.

- 'Mione regarde! C'est Kyasha Himura !

Kuso, Ron ! Je me relève doucement et les regarde.

- Bonsoir ! S'empresse de me dire Ron.

Je vois le regard d'Hermione, je manque de pouffer de rire, la jalousie je vous jure. J'aperçois Draco plus loin, il est avec ses parents, ça aussi je redoute mais bon. Il semble me voir et se rapproche. En attendant je suis en prise avec Ron.

- Votre petite amie semble jalouse. Je glisse doucement et avec amusement.

Il vire au rouge et regarde Hermione, arg vais exploser de rire, sont trop.

- Himura, ça me dit quelque chose ? Dit la Gryffondor.

Je souris encore plus et lui tends la main avec ma bague qu'elle connaît bien.

- En effet je pense que vous en avez déjà entendu parler par mon frère jumeau Kyô, Kyô Himura. Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, je dois rejoindre quelqu'un et ça ne se fait pas trop de le faire attendre.

Je leur fais un magnifique sourire, j'entends juste Hermione dire un faible "non pas possible, c'est toi" et je me faufile vers mon amour. Il me prend amoureusement la main et la monte à sa bouche afin de faire un baisemain.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer douce Kyasha.

- Moi de même Mr Malfoy.

- Je vous en prie appelez-moi Draco.

- Mais avec plaisir.

Je manque d'exploser de rire tellement c'est risible vraiment, Hermione et Ron regardent dans notre direction, je leur fais un clin d'œil et Draco me mène à ses parents. Là je tremble comme une feuille.

_- Cesse de trembler, je suis avec toi._

_- Oui mais bon voil__à__._

_- Calme toi mon cœur._

_-Hai !_

On arrive devant les parents de Draco, Lucius n'a rien perdu de sa superbe, tandis que Narcissa est vraiment une belle femme. Y a pas à dire, elle est magnifique et sa robe de soirée rouge la rend sexy. Draco a vraiment hérité de ses parents leur beauté.

- Père, mère je vous présente Kyasha Himura, je vous avais parlé de Kyô et bien voici sa jumelle.

- Enchanté mademoiselle.

Lucius me fait un baisemain dans toutes les règles de l'art et Narcissa un grand sourire.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Kyasha, on entend tellement parler de vous dans les journaux et par notre fils enfin plutôt de votre frère.

- Kyô m'a également beaucoup parlé de vous et je dois dire que c'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer en vrai.

Je fais un petit salut poli et leur souris. Lucius m'examine de la tête aux pieds.

- Himura c'est bien votre nom de famille ?

- Hai je suis japonaise et anglaise d'origine, mais j'ai été mise au courant, je n'appartiens aucunement à cette très illustre famille de sorciers. Ce nom est très courant au Japon.

- Je vois que vous connaissez la magie.

- Hai je prends des cours par correspondance, tout comme mon frère.

- Kyasha !

Lorina arrive limite essoufflée près de nous et se stoppe en voyant avec qui je suis, elle fait un salut poli, elle sait très bien que les Malfoy sont très respectueux des règles de civilité. Flo suit de près sa copine. Je vois Lucius faire une moue dégoûtée mais vite reprendre son masque.

- Mesdames vous devez être les parents adoptifs de mademoiselle Kyasha. Dit Narcissa.

- Oui c'est notre petit trésor !

Je souris, je les adore, elles se mettent en discussion rapidement avec Narcissa alors que Lucius s'est tourné vers d'autres personnes. Draco me tire vers la piste de danse, où on se met à danser.

_- Allez relaxe-toi, mes parents ne vont pas les manger._

_- Mouais là n'est pas le problème._

_- Alors quoi ?!_

_- Je ne sais pas danser._

_- Ah ce n'est que ça. Ben laisse-moi faire parce que ce soir tu es ma partenaire._

Je lui fais un tendre sourire et me laisse guider, je m'adapte rapidement puis doucement je me laisse porter par la musique.

_- Draco ton père, il ne m'aime pas._

_- Si, je lui ai di__t__ que vous étiez sorciers de sang pur mais que vos parents étaient mort__s__ assez jeune__s__ donc Lorina et Florence vous on__t__ récupéré__s__, vous êtes n__és__ en Angleterre donc pas des Himura. Enfin j'ai essayé de masquer le truc._

_- Je pense que tu as réussi et ta mère veut bien avoir Kyô chez elle._

_- Oui mais je te dirai quand par lettre._

On danse encore un peu puis on va boire un coup, pas que ça m'ennuit mais j'ai mal aux pieds. On s'assoit près de la table.

Je crois que c'est la plus belle soirée que j'ai passée, je ne sais pas si le reste se passera bien mais danser avec Draco m'a fait du bien et puis rencontrer ses parents ça a été. Je pensais que ce serait pire, même Florence a survécu c'est pas peu dire. Narcissa est une femme adorable, elle voulait que je vienne avec mon frère mais je lui ai dit que je partais en vacances avec mes deux mamans.

On a redansé encore et Hermione et Ron sont passés nous voir, je crois qu'elle a dit à son copain parce qu'il n'a pas cessé de me regarder et puis on a fini par parler normalement je crois qu'il y aura des explications à donner.

Dumbledore et Snape aussi étaient là, ils m'ont regardé avec amusement. Moi je n'ai pas trouvé cela drôle mais pas du tous. Se comporter comme une fille c'est dur. Draco a eu l'air septique sur mes cheveux mais n'a rien demandé, je sais qu'il se demande s'ils sont vrais ou pas, ça sera une surprise. J'imagine bien sa tête lorsque je vais débarquer au manoir avec mes longs cheveux. J'attends de voir sa réaction.

En attendant la soirée s'est donc terminée ainsi, j'étais bien mais on n'a dû partir tout comme les Malfoy.

J'ai dit au revoir à Draco j'espère qu'il me dira vite quand je pourrai le rejoindre parce que j'en meurs d'envie.

On est retourné chez nous et la fin de la semaine s'est passée dans la lune, j'étais aux anges et je n'attendais qu'une chose revoir Draco mais demain je retourne chez les Dursley, enfer en enfer.

**A suivre….**

Bon ce chapitre est clôturé, les bals avec, notre petit Harry va pouvoir reprendre une identité plus discrète. J'espère que cela vous aura amusé.

**Kisu**


	28. Baito

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Sinon lorsque c'est écrit en italique c'est qu'il parle par télépathie._

_Bonne lecture _

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 27 : Baito (Nom donné aux petits jobs que font les ****J****aponais)**

Aujourd'hui je retourne chez les Dursley, je ne veux pas mais je suis obligé, Lorina et Florence partent pour la France et je ne peux pas rester seul dans leur maison donc retour à Privet Drive où, je le sens, ça va encore être de superbes vacances.

Draco, dépêche-toi de m'inviter sinon je m'en vais, je fugue !

Je suis dans le bus qui me ramène chez les Dursley, j'aurais pu rentrer par la voie des airs mais cela n'aurait pas été très discret. Surtout que j'ai des fringues dans mon sac, il aurait fallu que je fasse de la magie et je n'avais pas envie et franchement je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer.

Je regarde par la fenêtre, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et il fait chaud, chose rare dans notre beau pays anglophone. Pff, j'aurais préféré qu'il pleuve au moins je serais sûr de ne pas me taper la pelouse à tondre.

On fait une pause sur un parking pour mettre de l'essence et on repart, monotonie quand tu nous tiens. Une vielle femme près de moi me regarde comme si j'étais un martien, nan mais.  
Je sais que de porter un débardeur et un bermuda noir et mes cheveux nattés, ce n'est pas courant dans le coin surtout pour un mec mais quand même.

Le trajet est long, surtout que Kâ ne peut pas sortir et puis Admy s'ennuie. Pas joyeuse ma troupe.

On arrive enfin, je descends et flâne en revenant le long des rues. Demain je passerai au cimetière, là vaut mieux que je rentre parce que Vernon serait capable de me passer un savon parce que Lorina leur a dit cette heure-là et pas une autre.

J'arrive devant la porte et je toque avant d'entrer, tiens c'est ouvert mais il n'y a personne, ou alors ils sont dans le jardin, on va faire le tour et en effet ils sont là. Sur la terrasse en train de boire. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour ils se mettraient sur la terrasse pour boire ainsi à la vue des voisins ?

Comme quoi faut s'attendre à tout avec eux. Je leur fait signe que je suis rentré et je monte dans ma chambre, vais crever, c'est irrespirable ! J'ouvre la fenêtre, vais étouffer avec cette chaleur, vraiment c'est pas humain.

- Fait ssshaud !

- Hai Kâ passs de ma faute !

Il se roule en boule sur le lit et moi je range mes affaires, il est tard et demain faut que je pense à trouver un taff parce que ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai besoin d'argent. Et ce n'est pas avec mes maigres économies d'aide-bibliothécaire que je vais faire grand-chose. Faut que je trouve quelque chose de rentable et qui me rapporte sans toutefois être saoulant et puis j'ai pas envie de rester dans ce bourbier, vais sortir un peu plus comme ça je ne ferai plus les corvées. Et puis il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour mon ange. Vais pas arriver les mains vides en plus.

Je m'allonge près de Kâ et regarde le plafond, j'en ai marre d'exécuter les ordres sans jamais rien dire alors on va changer un peu.

Admy me regarde, je le sens, il doit avoir peur de mon sourire, un sourire qui annonce bien des choses. J'ai failli perdre la personne la plus chère à mes yeux, j'ai manqué de mourir, je veux vivre maintenant comme un enfant de mon âge, comme un adolescent, donc sortir de ce cocon et découvrir la ville.

Je m'endors avec cette idée en tête.

Le lendemain matin, levé matinal et je pars en direction du cimetière, on va aller voir nos chers amis et puis y a le petit Marc qui doit être là maintenant. Je pousse la grande grille et m'installe au centre comme d'hab.

- La li oh ! Y a quelqu'un ?!

Et là le même rituel s'effectue, les fantômes sortent et me font la fête. On parle de tout ce qui s'est passé. Des bals, de mes vacances et puis eux me racontent l'enterrement du petit Marc. Apparemment tout s'est bien passé. Et puis mon petit Seb est là pour jouer avec lui. Je crois qu'ils s'entendent vraiment bien.

Je reste toute la journée et ensuite je rentre.

Ce soir c'est décidé, je sors, vais faire le mur. Et oui, je ne suis pas si sage que ça, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps. J'ouvre la fenêtre et descends, atterrissage en douceur, je déploie mes ailes et m'envole. La nuit s'offre à moi.

J'atterris près du centre-ville, la ville, l'été, elle est en fête, d'ailleurs pas que l'été. Je marche tranquillement dans les rues bondées de monde, je n'ai qu'une envie : m'éclater. J'aperçois dans une petite rue sombre un panneau lumineux avec l'enseigne d'une boîte de nuit. Pourquoi pas, on va allez voir ça !

Je fais la queue comme tout le monde puis entre, je paie mon entrée, ça va c'est pas exorbitant non plus. Je dépose mon manteau au vestiaire et la jeune fille reste surprise, elle me reluque en plus. J'avoue que je porte un pantalon noir moulant et un débardeur rouge sang avec mes cheveux et mes yeux étranges, je dois faire sensasse. Je m'avance dans la foule et m'accoude au bar.

- Je te serre quoi chéri ?

Je regarde le barman en souriant.

- Un cocktail pas trop alcoolisé.

- Pas de problème.

Il me pose un verre avec des couleurs orangées et je le bois, en restant là.

- T'es nouveau, t'es jamais venu ici !

- Hai, et je le regrette, dis ça te gêne de garder mon verre ?

- Pas du tout, va danser, et reviens après, je ne risque pas de me tromper.

- Arigatô !

Je m'élance sur la piste, me défouler, j'en ai envie, je ne savais pas que je pouvais autant apprécier de danser et surtout que ça pouvait être aussi libérateur. Je me sens bien ici. Je flirte à droite à gauche mais en restant fidèle à mon ange, bien sûr je l'aime trop pour ça.

Après une bonne heure voire plus je retourne au bar.

- Tu danses bien !

- Arigatô !

Je bois une bonne gorgée de mon verre et la lumière se tamise, sur une petite scène apparaît une jeune femme, elle est blonde avec de jolies boucles tombant sur ses épaules, sa peau est pâle, elle me fait un peu penser à Draco bien que ses yeux si je distingue bien sont verts. Elle porte un short et un soutien-gorge noir et commence à danser. Ce n'est pas un strip-tease, nan juste une danse sensuelle et aguichante.

- rend moins bien depuis que Dick est parti.

Je me tourne vers le barman.

- Dick ?

- Oui son partenaire, ce show se faisait à deux normalement et puis il est parti, tout plaqué d'un coup et donc ben Lydia se retrouve seule, on a bien lancé une annonce mais tout ceux qui ont postulé se sont fait rembarrer par notre danseuse, ils ne suivaient pas son rythme.

Je souris, il est sympa avec sa coupe courte sous les oreilles châtain avec ses piercings et ses yeux bleus. Il doit avoir un peu plus de la vingtaine tout comme la danseuse.

- Tu crois que je pourrais postuler ?

J'ai lâché ça comme ça. Il me regarde.

- Sincèrement je crois que tu tiendrais le rythme mais après ce n'est pas moi qui choisis et je pense que tu seras peut-être trop jeune.

- Je t'ai demandé de me servir de l'alcool tu l'as fait pourtant.

- C'est vrai, tu as quel âge ?

- A ton avis ?

- Hm je dirais un peu plus de 18.

- Raté j'en ai 15 ? Et bientôt 16N Alors onegai ! (S'il te plaît)

- Tu as des origines japonaises toi ?

- Vip comment tu as deviné ?

- Mon ex était jap !

- Ah ! Alors ?

- Ben en tant que patron, moi je veux bien, on est toujours au courant lorsqu'on a un contrôle d'identités surtout que c'est mon frère qui le fait, donc pas de problème mais ensuite faut que tu vois avec la danseuse.

- Je peux essayer tout de suite ?

Le barman n'a pas le temps de répondre que déjà je me rue sur scène et je grimpe sur l'estrade. La jeune femme me regarde bizarrement mais je lui fais comprendre que je postule pour le poste. Elle me fait un sourire sadique, je sens qu'elle va essayer de me faire rebrousser chemin. Mais ce n'est pas connaître le grand Harry Potter !

La danse commence, je me laisse porter sur la musique, qui aurait cru un jour que ça m'amuserait tant de jouer ainsi avec le feu ? Danser en rythme, être sensuel, se lâcher totalement. Faut absolument que j'emmène Draco dans cette boîte.

La musique s'arrête, tiens c'est déjà fini, je regarde la jeune fille, elle me sourit mais cette fois franchement, elle me fait signe de la suivre et j'exécute. On retourne au bar.

- Mick !

- Oui Lydia !

- C'est ok !

Le barman sort de son bar laissant la place à un autre et me conduit jusqu'à une salle insonorisée pour être plus tranquille. Il prend dans son bureau une feuille et me la tend.

- Voilà, tu signes, ici tout est basé sur la confiance. Je gère, Lydia danse et toi aussi. Les serveurs sont un peu comme toi, sauf qu'ils n'ont pas de soucis d'âge mais comme je te l'ai dit, mon frère est celui qui vérifie. Donc pas de problème. Tu dois être ici tous les soirs à 23H00 jusqu'à 3H00 environ. Ok ?

Je lis la feuille, j'aime bien ce mec, il est réglo et Lydia semble gentille. Admy qui m'a bien sûr suivi, comptez sur lui pour ne pas me lâcher, hoche la tête. Lui aussi il sent qu'ils sont comme il faut. Je prends un crayon et signe.

- Bien c'est parfait, donc moi c'est Mick et voici Lydia ma meilleure amie.

- Kyô !

- Et bien Kyô bienvenue au Cats Club !

o

Depuis, toutes les nuits, je me retrouve à danser dans cette boîte. La semaine passe, je m'y trouve vraiment bien, franchement je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux, je suis libre. Lydia se trouve être adorable, elle me prend comme si j'étais son petit frère et me dorlote. Mick lui est comme un grand frère, il m'a pris sous son aile et je m'en suis fait deux amis.

Par contre le plus dur c'est la journée, je suis crevé, vraiment, je dors tout le temps et je me fais engueuler pour ça d'ailleurs. Je devais tondre la pelouse et je me suis endormi dessus. Déraciner les mauvaises herbes et je ne l'ai pas fait. Repeindre les volets, j'ai carrément fait le mur à la place. Vernon craque et passe son temps à crier. Il me gonfle.

Draco m'écrit tout le temps, c'est tout ce qui me fait encore tenir loin de lui, je n'en peux plus, mais réellement plus. Je suis fatigué et je veux le voir, sa présence, son odeur, ses bras... Tout !

Lydia a remarqué que j'étais pris, du moins je crois. Alizéa, au cimetière, passe son temps à me dire de franchement déménager et de venir m'installer avec eux au caveau, comme je dors le jour, on ne me verra pas et puis pour la bouffe ben, autant me la payer tout seul, c'est pas avec ce que je mange chez les Dursley que je vais vraiment survivre. Le régime est passé au niveau cinq à savoir la demi-tranche de pamplemousse s'est réduite à un quart. Par contre personne ne le voit s'empiffrer avec ses potes dans la rue. Je vous jure des parents comme ça, ce n'est pas croyable.

On est lundi, il ne reste plus que deux semaines avant mon anniversaire, deux semaines. C'est long ! Je regarde la photo de Draco, va falloir que j'y aille, Mick n'attendra pas longtemps. Il n'aime pas le retard. Je sors de la chambre et c'est parti. Encore une soirée de détente, j'aime vraiment ça. Je salue Lydia et Mick et je rentre. Je repasse par la fenêtre et m'écrase sur le lit. Au matin un toquement digne d'un pachyderme défonçant une porte me fait émerger. Complètement dans les vaps j'ouvre.

- Nani ?

- Tu dois être prêt pour dans une heure, ta tante vient à la maison !

- K'so !

Je referme la porte à la tronche de Vernon, heureusement qu'aucun d'eux ne sait ce que ça veut dire. Une heure plus tard, je suis habillé, je me regarde dans la glace, parfait ! Cet ensemble noir, short et débardeur est craquant. Mes cheveux reposent en une queue de cheval basse et battent mes hanches. On voit parfaitement mon tatouage sur l'omoplate. Et puis je me suis fait percer les oreilles, deux trous de plus. Mick avait un de ses potes qui passait lui faire un énième trou à l'arcade et il m'en a fait un à la langue aussi. J'adore trop. Après qu'en dira Draco ? J'espère qu'il aimera.

Donc je suis fin prêt, je descends dès que la sonnette retentit et j'ouvre la porte, elle rentre sans même me regarder ni même Vernon. Ensuite c'est le rituel, bisous, "oh mon Dudlinou chéri, comme tu as grandi depuis Noël". Et puis enfin le moment que j'attendais. Elle me regarde. Et là c'est le drame. Je manque d'exploser de rire.

- Que… Que… Mais…

Pétunia et Vernon sont comme elle et Dudley manque de mourir étouffé dans les bras de sa tante. Je les vois passer au rouge et je me dis qu'il est temps de sortir le grand jeu.

- Je vais monter les valises, pas la peine de me le demander !

- Mais où as-tu eu ça ? Demande Marge.

- Ah mes vêtements ? Ou les piercings ?

- Tout ! Hurle Vernon.

- Et bien pas grâce à vous. Mais vous savez ma tante, à St Brutus on rencontre des personnes qui ont de très bons goûts. Je suis même très heureux de m'y trouver.

- Harry ?

- Nani ?

- Tu vois Pétunia je te l'avais dit, ce garçon tient de ses parents, la mauvaise graine ne peut qu'engendrer de la mauvaise graine. C'est comme ça qu'on a des mauvaises herbes. Ce gamin est…

- Je t'interdis de critiquer mes parents !

- Reste poli ! Marge excuse-le, il n'est pas dans son assiette depuis une semaine.

- Ne t'excuse pas pour lui Pétunia, toi tu ne ressembles pas à ta sœur, tu es bien mieux éduquée.

J'en peux plus, je tourne les talons et monte dans ma chambre avant que ça ne finisse mal. Je suis sûr qu'elle aimera rebondir comme un ballon comme la dernière fois. Je m'étale sur mon lit et attends le dîner. A 22H00, ils sont encore à table, tant pis, je vais quand même pas être en retard pour eux. Je sors de table, débarrasse et m'apprête à monter.

- Harry où vas-tu ?

- Me coucher !

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de répliquer, j'arrive sur le palier lorsque je vois la porte de la chambre des deux adultes ouverte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une folle envie d'y aller. Je fais quoi, j'y vais ? Je n'y vais pas ? J'y vais ! La curiosité est vraiment un vilain défaut chez moi. Admy reste à la porte et monte la garde.

J'avance d'un pas peu assuré mais vraiment pas. Leur chambre est impeccable c'est pas possible. Et pourtant il y a quelque chose qui me gêne dans tout ça mais vraiment. Je continue. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de savoir où je vais ? Je m'approche de la commode, Pétunia l'a depuis longtemps et j'ai déjà entendu maintes fois crier pour que Dudley ne fouille pas dedans. Mais bon on va le faire. J'ouvre le premier tiroir, c'est du bric-à-brac, rien de bien passionnant. Je passe au suivant, de même. Elle range tout impeccablement mais les tiroirs, quel bordel et encore je reste poli. Enfin voici le dernier, je farfouille et bizarre ça sonne creux. Je donne un coup dans le fond et il tombe. Etrange, je prends la petite boîte qu'il y a dedans et je l'ouvre, une petite clé repose dedans, elle est en argent miniature. Elle ouvre quoi ? Je referme le tiroir et me lève. Mon regard se pose directement sur une boîte près du lit. C'est une boîte en argent, elle me semble vraiment bizarre et le pire c'est qu'elle est trop en évidence. Je suis persuadé de ne pas l'avoir vue en entrant.

Je m'approche, elle tremble, elle brille, je fais quoi ? Je me baisse et la ramasse, elle est toute chaude. Je me laisse tomber au sol et je glisse la petite clé dedans et ça marche. La boîte s'ouvre sur un petit cahier rouge. Je le sors et lis la couverture.

_Journal de Lil__y__ Evans._

Pourquoi Pétunia a-t-elle le journal de ma mère dans sa chambre et encore plus dans une boîte ? Je l'ouvre et commence à lire. Moi qui croyais que jamais je ne pourrais avoir dans les mains quelque chose de mes parents autre que ce que m'a donné Dumbledore.

_C'est ici que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce que je viens d'apprendre sur moi. _

Je commence à trembler, je ne sais pas ce que je vais apprendre. J'ai peur d'un coup.

_Je viens de faire une découverte qui m'a brisée, c'est Pétunia qui vient de me le dire, je l'ai reçu de plein fouet. Elle était en colère contre moi et maintenant je sais pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais aimée. Je ne suis pas sa sœur, je ne l'ai jamais été. Mes parents ne sont pas les siens ! Je ne suis qu'une cousine éloignée dont sa mère adorait la mienne….._

Je laisse tomber le journal, je respire difficilement, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais je ne suis pas bien.

-Harry ?

Je relève la tête et tombe sur Pétunia. Elle me fixe, moi je sens la colère monter en moi. Pendant tout ce temps j'ai vécu chez eux ! Ils m'ont traité comme de la merde ! Alors que ce n'était pas ma famille, enfin pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?! Hurle Vernon.

- Là n'est pas la question, pourquoi m'avez-vous menti ?!

Pétunia s'avance et voit le journal. Elle recule sur le coup et me fixe.

- Et alors ?

- Vous n'auriez pas dû ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?!

- A cause de ce vieux cinglé à barbe !

- Dumbledore ?

- Peu importe son nom, nous t'avons élevé tout de même !

Je me tends, j'entends l'horloge de la maison sonner les 23h00 je vais être en retard, je ramasse le livre et je sors de la chambre en les bousculant.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Ailleurs !

Je range le livre dans ma poche et je descends les escaliers, je sors de la maison et me dirige vers la ville. Personne pour me courir après, personne, cette maison n'est plus la mienne : c'est décidé, en rentrant je déménage.

**A suivre...**

Et encore un petit journal qui va bouleverser la vie de notre pauvre petit Harry. En espérant que ce chapitre pas très utile vous aura plu.

**Kisu**


	29. Arrivée tant attendue

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Sinon lorsque c'est écrit en italique c'est qu'il parle par télépathie._

_Bonne lecture _

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 28 : Arrivée t****ant**** attendue**

J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre ! Je suis allongé dans le caveau d'Alizéa les bras en croix en regardant la voûte au-dessus de moi. Elle est magnifique et d'un blanc avec juste le lierre qui grimpe le long des murs jusqu'à l'ogive. Vraiment magnifique. On n'en a plus des comme ça de nos jours. Bon au lieu de regarder l'architecture, ce que je fais depuis bientôt une longue, très longue semaine, reprenons où nous en étions, c'est-à-dire à "j'en ai marre" !

Depuis le temps que je suis ici, j'aurais dû me calmer mais non, à chaque fois je me rappelle de ce jour et de ce que j'ai appris.

Lorsque je suis revenu de la boîte de nuit en sueur et légèrement éméché je suis tombé sur Vernon et Pétunia en colère et ben moi ça m'a pas plu plus que ça. Je me suis fait passer un savon comme quoi je ne devais pas fouiller leur chambre, que je n'avais pas à aller jouer les voyous dehors la nuit ou aller faire on ne sait quoi, et comble de tout, ils m'ont accusé de faire rentrer des mauvaises idées dans la tête de leur fils. Nan mais je rêve ! Moi ? J'ai explosé de rire devant leur tête et je me suis pris une de ces baffes, ça ne m'a vraiment pas plu. Je me suis foutu en colère en plus étant légèrement éméché je dis bien légèrement mais j'avais besoin de me décontracter et Mick a été super gentil. Bref je me suis enfilé trois cocktails rhum-banane et je peux vous dire que ça fait du bien par où ça passe. Et donc ben je les ai menacés ouvertement en pleine rue. Les voisins étaient tous sur le perron en train de se demander ce qui se passait. On est alors rentré dans la maison où je suis directement monté dans ma chambre, j'ai fait mes bagages et hop je suis redescendu. Ils ont essayé de me retenir mais je leur ai dit que j'allais chez des amis et qu'ils n'entendraient plus parler de moi, du moins durant les vacances.

J'ai traîné ma valise jusqu'au cimetière, trop en pétard pour envoyer le moindre sort. Admy ayant prévenu les autres, Alizéa m'a ouvert son caveau et j'ai fait du rangement afin de m'y installer. Autant vous dire que je vis ici depuis une longue semaine. Je sors la nuit et dors le jour, je suis assez discret pour que personne ne se rende compte que je vis ici et puis je m'arrange pour me doucher au club : y a une loge et Lydia me la laisse lorsque j'en ai besoin. Je mange dehors tous les soirs : pas grand-chose parce que même si je gagne de la tune, c'est pas Byzance, bref c'est ce qui s'appelle survivre. Bon pas que je n'en ai pas l'habitude mais je commence en avoir ras le bol. Je suis trop fatigué pour lire le journal de ma mère et j'appréhende trop ce que je vais découvrir donc je ne veux pas l'ouvrir tout de suite. En plus aujourd'hui Mick m'a appris que je ne devais plus mettre les pieds au club parce qu'il y avait des contrôles sur une période non déterminée. Au moins deux semaines qu'il a dit. Me voilà en plus au chômage.

Je vais finir par me pendre si y a pas une bonne nouvelle dans ce bas monde. Une seule, nan mais, une seule ce n'est pas trop demander. En plus je crève la dalle !

Un bruit de quelque chose qui s'écrase contre la paroi du caveau me fait me relever rapidement, je grimpe le petit escalier et pousse la grille de fer. Il y a un tas de plumes devant, je ramasse et, oh surprise que j'aime, c'est un hibou du manoir Malfoy. Je le fais rentrer rapidement avant que je ne me fasse repérer : ce serait con. Seb et Marc débarquent tout contents. Ils sont vraiment kawaï tous les deux. Ils s'installent devant moi.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe et lis la lettre reconnaissant la fine écriture légèrement penchée de Draco.

'_Mon Amour,_

_J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que mes parents veulent bien que tu viennes à la maison du 28 juillet jusqu'au 10 août, en gros deux semaines ! Je sais que tu ne diras pas non, alors comme le 28 c'est demain et ben je suis un peu mal. En retard pour un Malfoy c'est le comble ! Mais bon donc comme je ne pourrai pas venir te chercher, il faut que tu ailles à Londres dans les toilettes des hommes de la gare de King's Cross, il y aura un port__oloin__, ça ressemblera à une bouteille de verre avec une inscription rouge. Voilà, tu viens à l'heure que tu veux mais pas trop tôt ni trop tard ! _

_Je t'aime._

_DM'_

Je lis et relis la lettre, ce n'est pas possible, pour une fois que mes suppliques sont entendues. Seb et Marc voient mon visage s'illuminer et sourient.

- Tu vas t'en aller ?

- Oui, pour deux semaines, mais je reviens après.

- Tu nous raconteras comment c'est là-bas ?

-Hai, pas de problème !

Ils me sautent dans les bras, en attendant je m'en vais demain, je vais voir Draco demain au manoir Malfoy. Je stoppe net. Je veux bien que mon apparence ne ressemble pas au Harry Potter que tout le monde connaît mais bon. Je fais apparaître une glace, ma cicatrice : c'est bon, elle ne se voit pas, ma frange est trop longue, mes yeux sont pas émeraude et puis il me suffit de laisser sortir un peu plus mes gènes de démon pour avoir un reflet rouge en plus mais ça ne fait pas très naturel. Ensuite je ne vais pas arriver comme ça sans rien, voyons voir. D'un autre côté, je ne vois pas quoi amener, des fleurs, ça ferait con, ce sont des aristocrates, je crois que je ne vais rien emmener, on sait jamais comment ils vont le prendre, ce n'est peut-être que moldu le truc d'offrir quelque chose lorsqu'on va chez les gens. Roo j'aurais dû me renseigner avant. Bon ensuite mes affaires, alors tout dans la valise, du moins le nécessaire, les affaires d'école on les laisse ici avec un sort d'invisibilité, personne n'ira chercher ça là. Ensuite, faut que je me débrouille pour me laver, donc je pars ce soir chez Lorina et Florence, tant pis, je ne voulais pas squatter durant leur absence mais avec un petit sort de mon cru tout devrait aller. J'appelle Admy trop content de partir mais je me demande : je l'emmène ou pas, il a peut-être envie de rester avec Alizéa et puis moi j'ai un peu envie de vacances. Il me fait face et je lui souris.

- Admy tu restes ici, vais me débrouiller tout seul. Je pars chez Draco. Je reviens dans deux semaines. Oki ?

- Hai Kyô, pas de problème. Ne fais pas de bêtise.

Je lui souris et sors, il fait nuit maintenant, vais pouvoir voler sans trop de problèmes, hors de question de prendre le bus moldu de nuit, dangereux, le magicobus aussi, vais pas m'amuser à entrer dedans, ils sont complètement tarés, il me reste plus que ma voie à moi. Hop petites ailes, sac dans la poche, rapetissé, et c'est parti. Ça fait du bien de voler, vraiment, l'air frais sur le visage. Je passe par le boîte de nuit, et donne une lettre au videur, il la remettra à Mick, ensuite on repart discrètement, j'ai trop hâte de voir mon amour. Les étoiles, la lune, le ciel est sans nuage, pas très pratique pour moi : risquerais de me faire coincer, mais je vole assez haut. Enfin j'aperçois la boutique de Lorina. On se pose discrètement sur le toit et je cherche la porte. La voilà enfin. Je crochète la serrure et on rentre. Lorina a vraiment peur de se faire cambrioler, y a des sorts partout. Allez on défait tout et voilà. Kâ descend de mon cou et s'installe sur le canapé, moi je m'étale sur le lit et puis c'est fatiguant de voler, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

Au petit matin, levé difficile mais content, je vais voir mon chéri et je veux trop voir sa tête lorsqu'il comprendra que ce sont vraiment mes cheveux. Rooo ça va être drôle. Une petite douche, tout propre, Kâ dans ma veste et après avoir mangé un paquet de gâteaux secs, ben oui y a plus que ça dans les placards, je descends pour sortir. Vais tout de même pas ressortir par le toit, quoique ce serait plus discret. Et me voilà dans les rues de Londres. Je traverse sans me faire écraser, entre dans la gare, y a plein de monde et je me dirige vers les toilettes. Prions pour qu'il n'y ait personne. Roo mais en ce moment le ciel est avec moi ! Je trouve la bouteille, ça doit être ça, elle est protégée aussi par un petit sort pour que seul un sorcier puisse la toucher. Les Malfoy sont vraiment prudents. Je respire un grand coup, c'est maintenant que tout commence pour de bon. Et me voilà parti !

- AIE ! K'so ça fait un mal de chien !

Et voilà comme d'hab j'ai atterri très joliment sur les fesses, Kâ éjecté aussi un peu plus loin. Je me relève et le ramasse.

- C'essst toujoursss comme ça ?

- Hai !

Il se calfeutre sous mon tee-shirt. Ben quoi ? Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais arriver en habits de sorcier ? Niack, effet jusqu'au bout. Je porte un pantalon noir stretch et une chemise de la même couleur pour cacher mes tatouages, et mes cheveux sont attachés en une queue de cheval basse. J'avance un peu pour repérer où je suis. C'est un immense jardin magnifique. Du haut de la colline où je suis on ne peut dire que ça : Waooouuu ! Il y a des milliers de couleurs, des fleurs à perte de vue et au bout un manoir, lugubre certes, mais vision de rêve. Il est grand, ça me fait penser aux maisons hantées des films sauf que celui-ci est en bon état. Je m'avance doucement, regardant les fleurs autour de moi. Il y a un petit sentier bordé d'arbres, c'est vraiment apaisant. J'arrive devant une grande grille avec un grand M, me voilà dans la demeure des Malfoy.

La grille s'ouvre et un homme en sort, je le connais, j'en suis sûr, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, mais où ? Je le salue poliment, il me répond mais me dévore de la tête aux pieds. Je n'aime pas ça. Je me dépêche d'entrer et je suis le chemin pavé en regardant toujours autour de moi. Draco, j'adore ton jardin. J'avance encore, et croise une autre personne, Lucius Malfoy devait avoir une réunion ce matin, ce n'est pas possible. J'arrive enfin à la porte, elle est en bois de chêne je dirais, la lettre M est dessus aussi, dorée, les portants sont magnifiques, ça me fait penser à ce film moldu, comment il s'appelle déjà, Hantise, voilà, c'est tout à fait ça. Il y a des sculptures de dragons sur les côtés, c'est impressionnant. Je fais apparaître mon sac, et je fais quoi maintenant, je frappe, ou je tire l'espèce de ficelle sur le côté ? Je suis encore en train de me demander ce que je fais lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur Lucius lui-même et sa femme. Je rougis d'un coup et fais un bon en arrière. Moi qui ne voulais pas leur tomber dessus dès le début : c'est raté. Le père de Draco me regarde de la tête aux pieds et Narcissa aussi.

- Bonjour ! Dis-je poliment.

- Hum tu dois être Kyô ?

- Hai !

Lucius me toise encore de toute sa hauteur, me ferait presque peur alors que normalement je n'ai pas peur de lui, mais devant chez lui, sur ses terres, il est impressionnant, encore plus que d'habitude.

- Tu ressembles vraiment à ta sœur !

Je me tourne vers Narcissa en souriant.

- Nous sommes jumeaux !

Elle me rend mon sourire, je ne l'avais jamais vue sourire aussi chaleureusement, elle est vraiment belle.

- Nous allions partir, mais Draco est dans sa chambre, entre donc, et bonne après-midi.

- Arigatô, bonne journée à vous aussi.

J'entre et la porte se referme, je tiens mon sac à la main : ben oui, je ne voulais pas qu'ils se posent des questions. Je regarde l'entrée, c'est un grand couloir sombre avec des chandeliers sur le côté et des lustres à bougies. C'est glauque. J'avance doucement regardant les murs couverts de portraits, j'arrive près d'un escalier, d'un côté il y a une grande salle, je dirais que c'est le salon ou la salle à manger car elle est éclairée par des fenêtres, ça se voit du couloir. N'empêche que moi maintenant je fais quoi ? Je ne sais pas où elle est la chambre de mon chéri. Je vois un elfe de maison passer près de moi, je le stoppe.

- Gomen, où est la chambre de Draco ?

- La chambre du maître est au premier, je vais vous y conduire, vous devez être Monsieur Kyô Himura.

- Hai !

Je suis l'elfe et on monte les escaliers, ils sont vernis et la rambarde est finement sculptée de serpents et de dragons. C'est vraiment superbe. Mais ça fait froid dans le dos comme atmosphère. L'elfe me laisse devant la porte.

- Dois-je vous annoncer ?

- Iie, c'est bon, je vais le faire tout seul, Arigatô.

Il disparaît dans un pop, surpris que je le remercie. Je fais quoi ? Je rentre sans frapper ou alors je frappe. Grave dilemme le retour. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je n'ai jamais été autant stressé de ma vie. Bon allez, je frappe, on ne sait jamais. Pas de réponse, je pousse la porte, elle est ouverte. J'entre et je lâche mon sac. La chambre est vraiment magnifique. Eclairée par une grande baie vitrée, au centre contre le mur de gauche il y a un lit à baldaquin bleu, les rideaux sont fermés d'ailleurs. Ensuite il y a un bureau sous la fenêtre et une immense armoire sur le côté droit, près d'une petite porte qui doit mener à la salle de bain. Il n'y a pas grand-chose dans sa chambre et c'est plutôt bien rangé contrairement à la mienne. Je suis bordélique au possible. Kâ descend et siffle, il n'a pas tord. Le carrelage est frais sous mes pieds, j'ai enlevé mes chaussures en rentrant dans sa chambre : après avoir traversé le champ et les sentiers, mes chaussures étaient vraiment crades, et je ne voulais pas salir cet endroit. Les murs sont blancs et le sol de marbre. Je m'approche du lit, waoouu et ben Draco tu vis dans le luxe. J'entrouvre les rideaux, et vision de rêve. Kawaï ! Kawaï ! Kawaï ! Draco dort comme un enfant. Je m'assois près de lui et remets une de ses mèches en place. J'avais vraiment hâte de te revoir mon ange. Je me penche sur le côté et embrasse ses lèvres trop tentantes. Il bouge et ses yeux s'ouvrent, il est dans les vaps.

- Ha… rry?

- Hai watashi no tenshi !

Il ouvre cette fois vraiment les yeux, totalement même et semble prendre pied avec la réalité. Je souris encore plus : j'ai réussi mon coup. YYYAAATTTAAA ! Je suis le meilleur. Il se redresse et me regarde dans mon intégralité.

- Ohayô Koi !

- Excuse-moi, je dormais.

- J'ai vu ça. Mais ne t'excuse pas pour ça : je te trouve kawaï lorsque tu dors.

Il rosit, il est trop choupi. Je me lève pour le laisser faire de même, il semble remarquer quelque chose, je me poste devant lui.

- Nani koibito ?

Il ne dit rien et se contente d'approcher, j'ai fait quoi moi encore ? Il passe sa main derrière ma tête et attrape ma queue de cheval. Roo c'est ça ?

- Ils sont vrais ?

Il passe et repasse ses doigts le long de mes cheveux, j'aime vraiment quand il fait ça.

- Hai watashi no tenshi, vrai de vrai.

- Ca te va bien.

- Arigatô.

Il continue de jouer avec mes cheveux, je ronronne de plaisir, si bien qu'on se retrouve vite à s'embrasser, heureusement qu'il n'y a personne. Ses lèvres me manquaient, son odeur me manquait, il me manquait tout court. Il me lâche avec un sourire.

- Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir mon Coeur.

- Il en est de même pour moi.

- Je m'habille et on va manger un morceau, tu me raconteras comment s'est passé ton voyage.

- Avec plaisir !

Je souris, me voilà enfin chez mon amour.

o

- Ta maison est vraiment très belle.

- Merci, c'est le manoir familial, il est transmis de génération en génération.

Je souris, cela va faire quatre heures que je suis arrivé et je suis super bien. Franchement je me sens tout de suite mieux quand je suis près de mon ange. On a goûté en parlant, puis il m'a fait visiter et je ne peux que dire que c'est waoooouuuu vraiment ! Clair y a pas à dire, c'est un vrai manoir : c'est sombre, lugubre, si on me disait qu'il était hanté à coup sûr je le croirais de suite. Mon côté sombre, démon, adore cet endroit et moi-même je pourrais y passer ma vie. Sérieux mon endroit préféré c'est la bibliothèque, c'est… je ne sais pas comment le dire mais il y a quelque chose dans cette pièce qui réagit avec mon corps. On y est depuis dix minutes environ, Draco parle de l'endroit, m'explique les origines mais je ne l'écoute pas trop. Trop plongé dans l'atmosphère de la salle. Le carrelage est pavé de marbre noir, les murs couverts de livres anciens et neufs, magie et autre. Au plafond il y a une fresque représentant le ciel sombre, une sorte de chaos, un peu l'apocalypse je dirais. La salle en elle-même est sombre, pas vraiment de fenêtres pour une bibliothèque : c'est étrange, ne ? Il y a un piano dans le coin, une harpe dans l'autre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais si je disais que cet endroit n'a pas servi que de salle de musique et de bibliothèque je n'aurais pas foncièrement tort. Draco se tourne vers moi.

- _HARRY !_

Je sursaute, iie mais ça ne va pas ? Crier comme ça dans ma pauvre tête. En plus ça le fait sourire, ben pas moi.

- _Sorry mon Coeur mais c'était le seul moyen pour que tu m'écoutes._

Je lui tire la langue et m'approche de la harpe, c'est un bel instrument doré avec des gravures dessus, toujours le petit dragon. C'est vraiment beau. Je laisse mes doigts glisser sur les cordes : le son est doux. Draco me regarde toujours, je sens son regard sur moi et son amour en moi. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que j'attendais ce moment, le moment de le revoir, et dans cette pièce tout me fait réagir. J'ai l'impression que ma magie grandit. Draco s'approche de moi et m'enlace, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

- Toi aussi Koi.

Il se détache de moi et se laisse tomber dans le canapé pendant que je fais le tour de la salle, j'y resterais vraiment bien.

- Faites attention, cette salle est dangereuse.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers Lucius qui est à la porte. Je le regarde : il s'est changé, il est beaucoup plus cool, tout en gardant de sa prestance de Malfoy. Aristocrate et pas pour rien. Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? Je me demande bien. Il s'avance vers moi et ne me lâche pas du regard, si je ne savais pas qu'il était mangemort, j'aurais presque de la sympathie pour lui. Iie, vraiment.

- Cette salle est très dangereuse, un de nos ancêtres aurait enfermé un démon en ces lieux pour sauver sa famille.

Un démon ? C'est pour ça alors que je me sens bien dans cette salle, le pouvoir du démon en émane et comme je ne le suis pas totalement le sort ne m'affecte pas. Je souris à Lucius : autant ne pas me le mettre à dos.

- Il devait vraiment en vouloir à votre famille pour être ainsi enfermé.

- Oui, plus que vous ne le pensez.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis mal à l'aise d'un coup, roo j'aime pas son regard et puis cet endroit me rend tout chose. Draco est tout de suite près de moi, des fois je peux remercier ce foutu don qu'on a de pouvoir sentir quand l'autre va mal. Même si y a des fois où je ne préférerais pas, y en a d'autres où c'est pratique.

- Vous vouliez père ?

- Le repas est prêt.

Draco sourit puis me prend par le bras pour sortir, Lucius ne me quitte pas du regard et je sens bien qu'il est légèrement troublé aussi. Draco me tire jusqu'à la salle à manger, me suis trompé tout à l'heure, c'était le salon. La salle à manger n'est pas très claire, il y a une grande table où on n'aimerait pas manger tout seul. Le tout est éclairé par des bougies, c'est presque irréel. Narcissa est déjà installée.

- Alors Draco voici donc le fameux Kyô ?

- Oui mère. Kyô Himura.

Je fais un hochement de tête, même si on s'est déjà vu, les présentations officielles sont mieux apparemment.

- Narcissa Malfoy. Je répète ce que j'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre : vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre sœur.

- Le fait d'être jumeaux y est pour beaucoup Madame Malfoy.

- Appelle-moi Narcissa, Draco t'aime beaucoup alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait y avoir autant de règles de bienséances entre nous.

- Merci.

Je la gratifie d'un grand sourire, j'aime bien cette femme, elle est vraiment gentille et elle aime beaucoup son fils, ça se sent. Je m'installe devant Draco, Lucius entre dans la salle et s'assoit devant sa femme. Ça me fait bizarre d'être ainsi à table. Ça fait trop familial pour moi qui n'en ai jamais eu, mais bon, même si l'atmosphère est un peu tendue ça l'est moins que je ne l'aurais pensé. Le dîner apparaît et on mange tout en discutant deci-delà. Je pense que ces deux semaines vont finalement se passer mieux que je ne l'imaginais.

**A suivre…**

Et voilà notre petit Ryry chez les Malfoy. J'ai enfin réussi à casser le mythe Malfoy en un chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette facette de Narcissa et Lucius.

**Kisu**


	30. Tanjobi

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Sinon lorsque c'est écrit en italique c'est qu'il parle par télépathie._

_Bonne lecture _

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 29 : Tanjôbi** (anniversaire)

Cela va faire deux jours que je suis chez les Malfoy, deux jours, nous sommes le 30 si je ne me trompe pas. Demain ce sera mon anniversaire, je ne sais même pas si Draco le sait mais bon, pour moi le plus beau cadeau ce sera d'être avec lui. Je vais avoir 16 ans, je vieillis, je ne sais même pas quand est l'anniversaire de Draco, faudra que je cherche. Ce n'est pas vraiment des choses que nous nous sommes dites.

Pour le moment il n'y a pas eu vraiment de problèmes. Narcissa est une femme très gentille, et chaleureuse quand on la connaît dans un autre contexte qu'à l'extérieur, elle aime profondément son fils et son mari aussi. Elle a une passion pour la photo et la peinture ainsi que la musique. Avec Draco nous l'avons écoutée jouer du piano dans la bibliothèque, Draco joue aussi et divinement bien. Ensuite il y a Lucius, lui il est beaucoup plus froid même s'il porte un masque comme Draco avant que je ne le fasse tomber. Il peut être austère et glacial lorsqu'il reçoit du monde mais dès qu'il se retrouve seul avec nous, il devient plus doux, plus calme, mais reste tout de même un aristocrate. Si le contexte n'était pas tel qu'il l'est, s'il n'y avait pas de Voldemort ni de Harry Potter, je crois que je me serais vraiment attaché à eux mais nous ne sommes pas dans un autre monde, qui sait encore ce qui peut arriver.

Et puis ils ne sont pas très méchants et ne brutalisent pas tant leur fils, ils ne lui font pas vraiment de cadeau affectif, restant quand même dans le domaine purement aristocrate, élevé ainsi. Pas de câlin, pas de bisous, juste père, mère. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne me trouve pas bien dans ce manoir. Je dors dans la chambre de mon petit ami. Lucius au début a trouvé ça non convenable mais Narcissa a ajouté que comme Draco ne recevait pas souvent des amis, ils pouvaient bien nous laisser être dans la même pièce afin que nous puissions discuter en paix. Et voilà donc comment je me retrouve dans les bras de mon amour tous les matins, vu que ça chambre est fermée, personne ne peut y rentrer, nous avons une bonne intimité et quoi de mieux ?

Je regarde ma montre, je suis dans ses bras et lui il dort, il est si kawaï comme ça. Je pose ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, encore une minute et dans une minute j'aurai 16 ans. Je souris bêtement, je suis heureux. Voilà ça y est, c'est mon anniversaire, je me resserre dans les bras de mon ange et m'endors.

Au réveil, un doigt sur ma joue me fait émerger. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux pour tomber sur une mer bleu-gris. Draco est là, souriant.

- 'lo mon cœur.

- Ohayô Koi.

- Je voudrais t'emmener quelque part aujourd'hui, mais pour cela il faut se dépêcher.

Je le regarde, curieux, mais il me fait comprendre que je ne le saurai pas. Il gardera le secret jusqu'à la fin. Il se lève en m'embrassant puis disparaît dans la salle de bain en souriant. Je me demande bien où il veut m'emmener. J'ouvre la fenêtre, le temps est magnifique. Le soleil brille et les oiseaux chantent, le parc s'étend ainsi devant moi de ses belles couleurs d'été. Un anniversaire qui commence relativement très bien.

Il ressort, me poussant dans la salle de bain avec mes vêtements, c'est qu'il est vraiment pressé. J'enfile rapidement le débardeur noir avec un dragon et le short. Et ben Draco a farfouillé dans mes affaires pour me trouver ça. Je sors de la salle de bain, propre, mes cheveux nattés, dévoilant ainsi mes piercings et le petit tatouage sur l'omoplate. Je me rappelle très bien de la réaction de Draco quand il m'a demandé ce que j'avais sur la langue, il n'y avait pas fait attention et puis il s'en est rendu compte. Je lui ai dit ce que c'était et il m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds, je lui ai tiré la langue dans un geste purement mâture de ma part et ça l'a fait rire. Il aime bien finalement, ça me rassure, moi je le verrais bien avec un petit anneau à l'oreille, tout petit certes, mais là tout de même. Ce serait craquant !

Il me reluque de la tête aux pieds puis passe un doigt sur mon tatouage, mais n'en dit pas plus. Je l'aime mon Draco. Kâ siffle en dessous du lit, je le ramasse, il veut sortir, c'est vrai qu'il est resté enfermé depuis que je suis arrivé. On descend prendre le petit-déjeuner rapidement. Les parents de Draco ne sont pas là normalement durant deux jours je crois. C'est cool nan ! Kakkô ii (super) ! Bon à part ça je veux savoir où on va ! Draco a dû sentir que j'étais impatient et donc me prend la main et on y va. On sort dans le grand jardin et je pose Kâ qui va se promener. Je souris en le voyant partir, ici il se plaît bien mieux qu'en ville, quoique le cimetière il aimait bien aussi. Draco me sourit et on y va. On ne parle pas, on ne dit rien, juste le soleil sur la peau. Atsui (chaud) !

- Allez, on y est bientôt, du moins au portoloin.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire où on va ?

- Tu verras bien !

- Dôshite ? (Pourquoi)

- Chut !

Je soupire : il ne lâchera vraiment pas le morceau. Veux savoir moi ! Fukôheisa (injustice) ! Draco dépose un baiser sur ma joue et me tire. J'aperçois au loin un portoloin, c'est une petite statue qui finit le domaine des Malfoy et pour changer c'est un dragon. Il est magnifique et semble vraiment fort. Voilà ce qui en ressort, force et puissance.

- C'est le gardien des Malfoy.

- Shuei ?

- Ça t'arrive de parler de temps en temps une langue que je comprends ?

- Gomen Draco, peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Je vois ça alors ?

- Shuei veut dire gardien.

- Ok ! Donc oui c'est notre gardien, un dragon protecteur emblème de notre famille, c'est aussi un portoloin que seuls les Malfoy peuvent faire marcher et je lui ai donné une destination pour aujourd'hui, donc il marchera toute la journée afin que nous puissions rentrer ce soir.

- Tatsu-chan !

- Tu as dis quoi encore ?

- Moi ? Rien, c'est ton nouveau surnom. Watashi no tatsu ! (dragon.)

- Tu m'énerves avec ça !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, ne ?

Il fait la moue, j'adore quand il est comme ça, trop kawaï, vraiment ! Je l'embrasse pour lui montrer que je le taquine. Il me prend la main et pose la sienne sur le dragon, et il parle dans une langue que je ne connais pas.

_- Felix dies natalis_

Je me sens tiré en avant. Que je n'aime pas les portoloins ! On atterrit sur les fesses ou plutôt je tombe sur Draco qui amortit le choc. C'est un bon coussin. Je me relève vite fait avant qu'il ne meurt écrasé.

- Gomen tatsu-chan.

- Poids plume !

- Maieuuuu !

Il me prend la main et me tourne vers une magnifique vue, j'avais pas remarqué qu'on était sur une colline, et là, droit devant moi, je rêve ! Shinjirarenai (incroyable) ! C'est vraiment trop ! Draco me tire à lui et on regarde ensemble.

- Alors ça te plaît ?

- Fukanôna (impossible) !

- Harry, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de parler en japonais, je comprends rien, je te demandais juste de me dire si ça te tentait.

Je me tourne vers le parc puis vers lui !!

- Ni kimatte iru hai ! (Bien sûr que oui) (Pas sûre de la construction grammaticale)

- Harry !

- Hai watashi no tatsu! Je suis partant, j'ai toujours voulu mettre les pieds dans un parc d'attractions mais dôshite ? Pourquoi ?

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse langoureusement.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur.

Je reste sur le cul, là, c'est sûr, il savait que c'était mon anniversaire. Je suis mauvais. J'ai honte sur le coup de ne pas connaître la date du sien.

- Fais pas cette tête, j'ai demandé à Granger avant de partir, je savais que c'était pendant les grandes vacances mais pas quel jour.

Je l'embrasse et remarque qu'il est habillé de manière moldue, je me frapperais la tête des fois ! Baka, baka, baka ! Bon on va arrêter là ! Sinon vais me traiter de tous les noms. C'est un parc d'attractions moldu, comme ça on aura la paix : pas de magie, rien à cacher, juste nous deux. J'aime ça ! Draco sourit et c'est parti ! YYYAAATTTTAAAA !

Trop fort vraiment, m'amuse comme un gamin ! Et Draco n'est pas mieux ! Vraiment trop drôle ! Alors on est entré dans le parc grâce à Draco, il m'a payé mon entrée. Ensuite on a été chercher un plan pour se déplacer dans le parc, il est vachement grand, je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait un moldu dans le coin. A moins qu'on ne soit plus en Angleterre mais dans ce cas, Doko ? (Où)

Mais bon là n'est pas le problème de savoir où nous sommes mais plutôt ce qu'on va faire ! Moi je suis surexcité et je saute partout comme une puce. Les gens qui passent près de nous me regardent avec de grands yeux, d'autres sourient devant ma gaminerie mais que voulez-vous moi j'ai jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre de truc. Draco me calme en posant sa main sur mon épaule et me montre un jeu. C'est une sorte de manège qui bouge avec de l'eau, en plus fait chaud. Pas mal pour débuter la journée. On s'y dirige et on fait la queue pas trop longtemps, encore heureux sinon je crois que les gens m'auraient laissé passer. Draco sourit et moi ça m'amuse. On entre dans le bateau et c'est parti, je me calfeutre dans les bras de mon chéri, c'est tout tranquille pour le moment. L'air est frais près de l'eau et puis tout d'un coup ça bouge, on se cramponne et on descend la chute d'eau et paf tout mouillé ! Trop drôle ! Draco fait une drôle de tête.

- Tatsu-chan, t'aimes pas l'eau ?

Moi j'adore ça, je ne suis pas sirène pour rien.

- Allez viens !

Il me prend la main et on passe à une autre attraction, du même style, mais ça fait plus toboggan à eau. On est deux dans une sorte de canoë et lancé dans l'eau. J'adore, j'espère juste ne pas couler, je serais mal à devenir sirène devant tout le monde mais je m'amuse trop pour ne penser qu'à ça. Draco me tient fort par la taille, il doit avoir peur que je ne m'envole avec mon poids plume comme il dit. Résultat de cette attraction : on est trempé ! Je vois Draco essorer sa chemise et tout le monde se retourner en passant. Je l'attrape par la taille et lui roule le patin de la journée devant les filles qui le reluquaient. Va falloir l'avoir à l'œil, nan mais quelle idée de se mettre torse nu lorsqu'on est si bien foutu.

Il me fait un sourire narquois. Ben quoi ? J'ai bien le droit d'être jaloux de temps en temps, y a pas que lui. Iie! Je lui prends la main et on continue les jeux, on passe par les autres trucs à eau du même style puis vient l'heure de manger. On s'assoit à une terrasse et on prend des crêpes ! Miam ! En avait pratiquement jamais mangé.

- J'aime bien ton sourire enfantin.

Je relève la tête de ma crêpe à la confiture. Il sourit de plus belle et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser tout en léchant la confiture que j'ai sur les lèvres.

- Vraiment.

On finit de manger et on y retourne, on passe par le palais des glaces, histoire de faire mumuse. C'est trop drôle, vraiment, on rit de se voir ainsi déformer. Puis ensuite on passe à la maison hantée. Là c'est moins drôle vu qu'on est sorcier, mais pas grave. On entre tranquillement, l'intérieur est pas mal fait, on se croirait dans une maison. C'est amusant. On avance dans une grande salle ronde, on est plein de monde c'est vraiment étouffant avec la chaleur. Je fais un bond et me colle à Draco.

- Avancez vers le centre !

Je lance un regard noir vers le jeune homme déguisé en maître de maison sordide qui nous pousse, il m'a touché le cul le con. Je reste collé à Draco qui a senti que j'avais quelque chose contre le mec.

- Harry ?

- Rien rien.

Il le refait et je l'étripe sur place, la lumière d'un coup s'éteint et une voix retentit.

- Ouuuaaaaahhhh ! Bienvenue dans ma demeure simples mortels ! Je vous convie à entrer et prendre place pour une visite plus que terrifiante ! Vous serez accompagné de mon majordome Pixit.

La voix émet un ricanement strident.

- J'espère que vous aimerez et n'allez pas vous perdre, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ! Ouaaaaahhh ahhhh ahhh !

Je me colle à Draco plus parce que je ne veux pas que l'autre crétin recommence que par peur, mais bon après tout on est ici pour s'amuser alors jouons le jeu. Draco lui reste calme, un Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Il a compris que je voulais jouer donc j'ai rangé tout ce qui pouvait me permettre de sentir ce qui allait se passer. Le majordome nous invite à le suivre et c'est ce qu'on fait. Les uns derrière les autres on le suit à travers un couloir sombre et des tableaux qui semblent nous regarder, pas que je n'en ai pas l'habitude à Poudlard mais là c'est amusant. On avance encore, je détaille chaque tableau lorsque soudain quelqu'un surgit devant moi.

- N'allez pas vous perdre !

Je fais un bon en arrière, kuso, baka yarô (connard), il m'a fait peur ! Il me regarde et je lui lance un regard du style "m'approche pas" et je rejoins en courant le groupe. Draco le regarde lui aussi d'un mauvais œil. On continue la visite : c'est charmant, ça me rappelle un peu le manoir de Draco. Je glisse d'ailleurs les sous-entendus à Draco qui me regarde en souriant.

- Tu veux dire que tu trouves le manoir aussi mal entretenu.

Je lui tire la langue.

- Baka, je n'ai pas dit ça !

Il me sourit et on repart vers le groupe, on passe de salle en salle, c'est amusant de voir les objets bouger sans magie. On arrive dans une grande salle, très grande salle, je tremble d'un coup. Je n'aime pas cette pièce. On passe à travers des hologrammes de danseurs. L'homme s'arrête.

- C'est ici que nous allons rester le plus longtemps pour que vous puissiez observer toute la pièce, mais avant tout je vais vous raconter ce qui s'y est passé. Une jeune femme, la fiancée du maître, y est morte, elle attendait de se marier mais hélas elle attendit pour rien, elle se pendit dans cette salle à la poutre que vous voyez là. Les invités la découvrirent ainsi.

Je lève la tête pour voir l'endroit indiqué et je sursaute, il y a en effet une corde et une jeune fille mais ce n'est pas un hologramme, j'en suis sûr. Elle disparaît. Je regarde encore la corde, et là l'hologramme apparaît. Ce n'est pas le même. Ce n'est pas normal. J'avance vers les escaliers afin de monter voir de plus près. En entrant je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression que c'était du toc, la maison en elle-même existe mais le reste a été rajouté. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je fais un bond, vais vraiment faire une crise cardiaque avant la fin de la journée. Je me tourne vers le jeune homme.

- Vous devriez faire attention : la rambarde n'est pas solide et il y a déjà eu un accident ici.

Je le regarde, un accident, la jeune femme peut-être ? J'avance encore d'une marche et là j'ai un flash. Je regarde la vitre sur le côté, ce n'est plus moi, je suis dans le corps d'une jeune fille, elle est belle et semble si heureuse, il y a un homme qui la suit derrière, lui aussi à l'air heureux. Un éclair zèbre le ciel, l'homme l'embrasse. Puis autre flash, un autre homme vêtu de noir la pousse, elle passe par-dessus la barrière. Je reprends conscience. Il y a quelqu'un devant moi, il est comme mon rêve, il s'approche et me pousse, la rambarde casse et je tombe. Le majordome tente de me rattraper, je sens ses doigts effleurer les miens, derrière lui, l'homme en noir sourit et la jeune fille cachée fait un non de la tête. Je ferme les yeux et attends le choc. Je ne peux pas déployer mes ailes, je ne peux pas ici.

- Harry !

C'est Draco, je ressens son amour, et il me dit qu'il va me rattraper, je lui fais confiance. Je sens mon corps entrer en collision avec quelqu'un et on s'écrase au sol. Je me relève : je suis sur Draco qui fait la grimace.

- Ca va tenshi ?

- Oui, t'es pas si léger que ça en fait.

Je lui tire la langue et me relève, tout le monde se regroupe autour de nous et Pixit arrive en courant.

- Rien de cassé ?!

- Nan ça ira.

Draco se relève et me sourit. Je relève la tête pour voir la rambarde cassée et l'homme en colère, la jeune fille semble, elle, heureuse. Il y a quelque chose de pas net dans cette maison. On passe à la salle suivante, je sens toujours cette présence.

- Draco tu ne sens pas quelque chose ?

- Si ce n'est pas naturel, je dirais qu'il y a eu quelque chose ici.

- Hmm

On avance et tout d'un coup Draco me pousse sur le côté et une porte tombe devant nous. Encore lui c'est pas possible. L'homme en noir est là. On se relève, le majordome nous regarde puis la porte.

- Je crois que nous allons accélérer la visite.

Tout le monde acquiesce. Draco m'aide à me relever et on avance. On arrive dans une pièce qui semble être une chambre, c'est ça la chambre de la jeune fille. Il y a une coiffeuse, elle y est d'ailleurs assise et me sourit. Je vois le groupe quitter la pièce et Draco me dire de faire de même.

- Attends, pas tout de suite.

Je m'approche de la jeune fille et lui tends la main, elle la prend et je plonge dans son corps. Encore un flash. Je la vois tomber comme moi, un homme la rattraper, son fiancé je crois, puis encore un malheur, une succession de choses se passe autour d'elle, quelqu'un qui ne veut pas qu'elle se marie, alors l'histoire est vraie. Puis je vois au fond du jardin, un cimetière, une tombe avec son nom, le nom de la jeune fille qui s'est pendue. Je la regarde, elle fait un sourire triste puis je vois à côté une autre tombe avec le nom de son fiancé. Je la regarde à présent de nouveau dans la réalité.

- Je suis condamnée à rester ici tant que je n'aurai pas rejoint le cimetière, malheureusement l'homme en noir ne le veut pas. Il m'empêche de sortir ! Je vous en prie, aidez-moi, il faut que ceci rejoigne la tombe de mon fiancé alors je pourrai partir d'ici et le retrouver.

Je la regarde, elle me désigne la coiffeuse, j'ouvre le tiroir et en sort une bague, la bague de mariage sûrement, le lien qui les unira dans la vie comme dans la mort. Je vois où elle veut en venir. Je la regarde et lui promets de le faire d'un signe de tête. Un rire retentit dans le manoir. Draco attrape ma main et on rejoint le groupe qui est de retour dans l'entrée. On sort dehors, bizarrement en passant la porte j'ai eu l'impression d'être comme je ne sais pas, ça m'a fait mal, très mal. Draco attrape une fois de plus ma main et m'aide à passer la porte, j'étouffe un cri, la bague me brûle. Je resserre ma paume dessus et on avance. Le jardin est mort, il n'y a rien qui vit, mais quand je dis rien c'est rien. Tout est laissé à la friche.

- Et tu disais que ça ressemblait au manoir ?

- Iie, ça n'y ressemble plus du tout !

Il resserre sa prise sur ma taille et me traîne dans le cimetière, Pixit a expliqué que là étaient enterrés les deux amoureux, ce sont deux petites tombes. Le groupe passe ailleurs et je m'agenouille devant la tombe. Je murmure une formule rapide et entre dans le caveau en évitant de me faire attraper. Le majordome est tellement plongé dans ses explications qu'il ne voit rien. Draco monte la garde, je descends l'escalier et arrive dans une salle circulaire, je cherche l'emplacement du cercueil, voilà c'est là. Je l'ouvre et déplace le couvercle. Beurk ça pue ! Il y a juste un squelette. Je m'apprête à déposer la bague à son doigt quand je suis repoussé en arrière.

-AIE !

- Tu ne t'approcheras pas de cette tombe !

Je regarde le vilain monsieur, pas beau du tout. Je tends ma main devant moi et récite. Rien, ça ne marche pas, et merde, je suis dans un sanctuaire ! Je ne peux pas faire de la magie péjorative dans ce lieu. On va contourner le truc donc je fais apparaître mon épée en la rendant sous forme de dague et je me coupe l'intérieur de la main. Il me regarde bizarrement, ben oui je ne peux pas lancer de sort mais je peux faire une invocation qui le chassera d'ici en implorant les gardiens du caveau. Je fais apparaître un pentagramme à mes pieds en le traçant dans l'air puis j'écris dans l'air les kanji qui veulent dire Kago (protection divine) Un esprit malsain n'a normalement pas le droit d'être ici, il a dû l'oublier en entrant. Je lui souris.

_Moi,_  
_Shinigami no shin no tenshi!_ (L'ange de la mort de Shinigami !)  
_J'appelle les gardiens de ces lieux_  
_Esprit malveillant en ces lieux_  
_Faites le sortir !_

Une lumière blanche m'entoure et je me relève laissant ainsi les gardiens faire leur boulot, je m'approche du corps et lui passe la bague.

_Elle t'attend !_  
_Que votre pacte soit scellé_  
_Et que dans la vie comme dans la mort_  
_Vous vous aimiez !_

Autre lumière et je tombe au sol, évanoui, avec comme dernière image, les deux amoureux enlacés.

Je reprends conscience à la terrasse d'un café, en face de moi il y a Draco qui me regarde, inquiet. Je me relève et secoue ma tête, la vache ! J'ai dû me faire mal en tombant.

- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher.

- Il le fallait bien, il s'est passé quoi ?

- Il y a eu une grosse lumière et j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, je suis entré à mon tour pour te trouver allongé sur le sol. J'ai tout remis en place et t'ai sorti de là, ensuite j'ai fait croire que tu avais eu une insolation.

Je souris, Draco restera toujours Draco, je me penche et l'embrasse.

- Arigatô watashi no tatsu-chan !

- Tu veux rentrer ?

Je le regarde, il est à peine quatre heures. Pas question.

- Hors de question Koi, on continue !

Il me sourit, paie son verre de limonade que j'ai d'ailleurs bu à sa place et c'est reparti. Je suis en pleine forme, je jette un coup d'œil au manoir, il a l'air nettement moins sombre d'un coup. Les amoureux ont gagné leur repos tandis que le méchant a été banni. Je me tourne vers Draco et je le tire comme un gamin vers le grand huit. Ouais ! C'est trop fort, je mets les mains en l'air et vive les sensations fortes. C'est rapide comme quand je vole.

Ensuite on passe faire les boutiques, la nuit tombe doucement vu qu'on est en été, le parc est ouvert jusqu'à 23h00. On passe de boutique en boutique et Draco m'a offert une peluche, c'est une petite chauve-souris. S'il savait ce que ça veut dire pour moi, il ne l'aurait pas fait avec autant de désinvolture. Me voilà donc avec une chauve-souris à la main et de l'autre Draco qui a sa casquette sur la tête, il m'en a acheté une aussi parce que la chaleur ben c'était un peu trop. On passe devant un marchant de glaces, j'accroche la chauve-souris porte-clé à mon short et je prends la glace, on en prend une pour deux mais je crois que c'est moi qui vais la manger tout seul. On monte dans la grande roue. Elle se met en marche et on regarde tranquillement la vue. Je suis dans les bras de Draco lapant ma glace.

- Alors ?

- Subarashii !

- Ce qui veux dire ?

- Merveilleux !

Il m'embrasse et lèche mes lèvres, pour me débarrasser de la glace que j'ai dessus. Je souris et on regarde par la vitre, moment merveilleux, je suis bien ici moi, vraiment bien. C'est un anniversaire que je ne regrette pas, que je n'oublierai pas. Kisshe !

**A suivre…**

Et voilà un anniversaire sympathique même si une petite tuile est arrivée à Harry. Il le fallait bien, c'est pas marrant sinon. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette journée.

**Kisu**


	31. Quand on croit que tout va pour le mieux

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Sinon lorsque c'est écrit en italique c'est qu'il parle par télépathie._

_**Attention ce chapitre contient un lemon !**_

_Bonne lecture _

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 30 :** **Quand on croit que tout va pour le mieux**

Cette journée était merveilleuse, c'est le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai pu avoir de toute ma petite vie, le plus extraordinaire. Draco m'a vraiment gâté aujourd'hui. On rentre au manoir doucement, mes cheveux nattés volent derrière moi, le soleil n'est plus là et un petit vent frais aide à supporter la chaleur. Draco me tient par la taille sans aucune gêne vu qu'on rentre par le jardin et qu'il n'y a personne au manoir ce soir. Le silence de la nature est agréable, juste entendre le son de sa respiration, le petit vent et les battements de son cœur. Je ne vous fais pas de dessin, vous voyez le tableau. J'aime les longues soirées d'été surtout en compagnie de mon amour. On marche donc tranquillement. Soudain une voix raisonne dans ma tête ne me faisant même pas sursauter tellement je suis habitué à sa consonance.

- _Alors mon coeur ? _

- _Je te le répète tenshi. Merveilleux, un vrai bonheur. _

Il se resserre contre moi et je sens ses lèvres se poser dans mon cou, je sens son désir s'accroître, je sais qu'il le veut plus que tout. Après tout ce qui nous est arrivé durant l'année, tout ce qui nous lie, je trouve encore le moyen d'appréhender. Un petit ami qui tient un an dans les conditions que nous avons vécu, sans jamais passer le cap, surtout en période d'adolescence avec nos chères hormones et ben moi je lui tire mon chapeau. J'aime Draco, Draco m'aime, il a déjà encaissé certains secrets alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas voir mes tatouages ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avoir véritablement confiance en lui et tout lui dire ? De plus il est velaa, il a beau être sage, il a beau avoir tous les bons sentiments, un jour est où il ne tiendra plus et arrivera sûrement la chose que j'appréhende le plus.

J'ai peur, oui, vous avez bien entendu le grand Harry Potter a peur, pas peur de Voldemort, pas peur de la mort, mais peur de ce qui va arriver ce soir. J'en ai envie mais d'un autre côté, je ne sais pas. Ses lèvres cherchent les miennes, il se fait possessif là dites-moi. Ses mains deviennent baladeuses peut-être un peu rapides là, elles sont déjà dans mon pantalon. Je le repousse doucement.

- Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? Dis-je en haletant un peu.

Il cligne des yeux et rougit, je sens une légère confusion, non, iie, non, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Baka que je suis ! Je relève son visage, ça fait bizarre lorsqu'on est plus petit.

- Draco, tu sais que je t'aime ?

Hochement de tête positif.

- Cette journée a été parfaite, Koi, sûrement la plus belle, que dis-je, ce fut la plus belle pour le moment et j'espère qu'il y en aura bien d'autres ensuite avec toi. Cependant quelque chose manque. Je sais que tu le souhaites depuis des mois…

- Harr…

Je pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres, je veux qu'il me laisse finir ce que j'ai à dire.

- Laisse-moi finir Tatsu. S'il te plaît. Je t'aime plus que tout et aujourd'hui, oh, aujourd'hui, oui, je pense être prêt, rien que pour toi, c'est mon rêve Koi, juste t'appartenir. J'embrasse tendrement Draco, on reste assis au milieu des fleurs puis main dans la main nous rentrons au manoir, vide ce soir, rien que pour nous.

On entre dans la maison, j'ai l'impression que Draco est légèrement tendu mais moi, il faut même pas y penser, trop tard, j'ai un de ces tracs de malade. C'est monstrueux. On dirait que je vais faire le plus grand pas de toute ma vie, pire qu'une mariée avant la cérémonie.

- Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Himura.

On sursaute, l'elfe nous regarde sans trop comprendre pourquoi on ne l'a pas senti venir.

- Votre dîner.

- Ce sera bon, on a déjà déjeuné.

- Bien maître Draco.

L'elfe disparaît dans un pop sonore, Draco soupire.

- Ai shiteru watashi no tatsu.

Il sursaute de nouveau et me regarde tout sourire, sans remuer les lèvres il me répond.

_- Je t'aime mon coeur, mais je finirai par savoir ce que veu__t__ dire tatsu._

Il me fixe de son beau regard tempête et c'est le cas de le dire, une vraie tempête de sentiments de désir passe dans ses orbes que j'aime tant. J'y vois tant de choses, tant d'amour, je m'approche doucement, c'est comme si j'étais attiré par lui, Draco avance aussi. Si c'est ça l'attraction Velaa, je veux bien y être soumis chaque jour, c'est si agréable surtout quand c'est la personne que l'on aime qui est en face de vous. Agréable, intense, si intense, j'ai l'impression de flotter.

Draco est le premier à arriver sans me lâcher du regard, il passe un bras autour de ma taille, doux rêve que voilà. Il m'embrasse, sa langue quémande l'entrée, que je lui offre, elles se touchent, je me sens planer contre lui, je le veux plus proche, encore plus proche. Ses mains se font baladeuses mais vraiment, mon débardeur remonte. Tout en faisant ça, on rejoint l'escalier, kamisama, il a intérêt à ne pas me lâcher sinon foi d'Harry Potter, je le trucide sur le coup. Il sent ma tension et répond par télépathie pour ne pas lâcher mes lèvres.

_- Hors de question mon amour que je ne te lâche. Pour rien au monde._

Sa main glisse le long de mes jambes et l'autre se place derrière mon dos, il me soulève du sol, je m'accroche à son cou en poussant un petit cri mais comme je n'ai plus ses lèvres je m'attaque à coup de langue à son cou. Il sourit.

- Nani ?

- Un chat, je tiens un chat dans mes bras.

- Maou !

Je me mets à ronronner et lui mordille l'oreille, j'aime sa peau. Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre à coup de pied et nous y engouffre avant de me poser sur le lit tout en se plaçant au-dessus de moi. Un Malfoy aime dominer.

Je suis allongé sur le dos les bras en croix en train de légèrement haleter, Draco me regarde avec envie, il murmure un "je t'aime" et capture mes lèvres pour un doux et langoureux baiser plein de promesses. Ses mains se glissent dans ma chevelure défaisant ainsi ma natte.

- J'adore tes cheveux. Susurre-t-il

Je souris de satisfaction, moi qui croyais qu'il trouverait que ça me rendait trop efféminé mais c'est vrai que les sorciers ont souvent les cheveux longs, enfin rien que son père de toute manière.

- Cesse de te poser des questions.

- Tu as raison.

Ses doigts reviennent à mon visage où il en dessine le contour avant de passer sur mes lèvres de façon suave. J'halète de plus en plus vite et fort, Draco s'attaque à mon cou, faisant des arabesques sur mon ventre en même temps. Sensation étrange mais je ne vais pas rester inactif longtemps moi aussi. Je passe mes mains sous sa chemise encore dans son pantalon et le caresse sensuellement.

L'atmosphère de la chambre change du tout au tout, ce n'est plus qu'un concentré de magie et d'amour pur.

Draco me prend par la taille pour que je puisse m'asseoir, dos au mur, il passe mon débardeur au-dessus de ma tête et le jette au sol. Ses yeux se posent sur mon torse, tous mes doutes reviennent d'un coup, j'ai peur, que va-t-il penser de moi ? Ses doigts tracent le contour de mes abdos remontant lentement vers ma poitrine.

- Tu es parfait.

Je rougis, il s'avance et me vole un baiser.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte devant moi, je t'aime.

Ses paroles me rassurent, alors rien, pas de remarques sarcastiques, rien que de l'amour.

Nous formons une paire, un couple et dans un couple, il y a partage et confiance.

Je le fais basculer en arrière et me place au-dessus de lui.

- Chacun son tour Koi.

Je défais les boutons de sa chemise un à un sans précipitation aucune, j'ouvre le tout découvrant une peau pâle et des traits fins, je m'allonge sur lui sentant sa peau contre la mienne.

- Un ange, voilà ce que tu es. Watashi no tenshi.

Il sourit et m'embrasse le nez puis la bouche, on roule et il revient sur moi, position dominante, un vrai Malfoy. Il retire sa chemise qui le gêne maintenant qu'elle est ouverte et l'empêche de faire des gestes, elle rejoint mon débardeur et il réattaque ma peau. Je sens des tonnes de choses d'un coup, c'est merveilleux, c'est un rêve et je ne souhaite qu'une chose, qu'il ne s'arrête jamais, kisshe.

Sa langue descend jouant avec mes tétons durcis par le plaisir puis il joue avec mon nombril avant de remonter déposant un sillon de petits baisers. Je gémis de bien-être, je commence à voir des étoiles, je sens mon short se serrer, je suis à l'étroit là-dedans. Draco doit avoir compris mon problème parce qu'il s'affaire dessus, j'aime beaucoup notre télépathie et le lien mais il y a tout de même des choses gênantes quand même. Tout d'un coup je me sens moins serré et le tissu qui glisse sur mes jambes. Draco fait passer une jambe après l'autre, retirant les chaussettes et chaussures au passage. Puis il revient m'embrasser et repart à ses caresses de plus en plus près de mon sexe. Mon sang bouillonne tandis que ses mains remontent le long de mes jambes, je frissonne, kamisama, j'aime ça, j'aime ça. Je n'ai plus peur maintenant, plus rien, juste le désir et l'amour sauf. Un flash me traverse, un sentiment, un mot, injustice.

Je suis presque nu et Draco non. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Je le fais tomber sur le côté et me recule, un regard prédateur sur le visage. Draco s'assoit surpris, j'avance à quatre pattes sans quitter les yeux de mon futur amant, il semble excité par ma façon de le faire mais après tout je suis danseur dans un bar et provocateur aussi. Plus démon et sirène, profitons de mes atouts. Monsieur le Velaa n'est pas le seul à être doté de jolis dons sensuels.

- Harry ?

- Hai watashi no kokoro.

- Non rien.

Je souris et pose mes deux mains à plat sur son ventre chaud le faisant tomber en arrière, je me baisse et prends sa ceinture défaisant la boucle. Elle part vite retrouver les autres affaires au sol. Je me penche et déboutonne le pantalon puis le fais glisser aussi lentement qu'il me l'a fait, histoire de le faire languir. Il a vraiment la peau aussi pâle partout mais je l'aime ainsi. Je reviens l'embrasser, mes cheveux tombent de partout et ma chaînette clique tique de temps à autres.

Après les douces caresses, je me retrouve sur le dos, c'est bien ça, un Malfoy n'aime pas être dominé. C'est sûr et certain.

Je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce doux moment béni des dieux. Que dire à part que lorsque je suis ainsi, je n'ai pas de repères, je ne sais pas où Draco va poser ses mains et ça redouble les sensations qui deviennent nettement plus intenses. Je sens mon boxer disparaître, je me tends mais vite des caresses bien placées me rendent docile.

Je gémis d'un coup et ma respiration s'accélère. Arg ! J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup sur le voile du lit à baldaquin au-dessus de moi, enfin je ne sais plus, sensation bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être happé dans un endroit humide, ailleurs totalement. On joue avec mon sexe et je vois des milliers d'étoiles, tout tourne, je sais plus où je suis, trop de choses, trop intense.

L'atmosphère se charge, j'ai du mal à respirer, trop de mal.

- Dra… Draco…

Sa langue joue toujours sans m'entendre, je vais me lâcher s'il continue. Voyant mon désir atteindre le bout, Draco donne le coup de grâce et je me libère dans un râle rauque de soulagement, Draco revient au-dessus de mon visage en souriant et m'embrasse.

- Aux anges mon Coeur ?

Je n'arrive même pas à répondre, je suis encore sous le choc, il pose sa main et trace ma cicatrice sur mon front.

- Je t'aime mon Coeur.

Le velaa dépose un baiser à l'endroit de ma cicatrice puis sur mon nez, mes paupières et enfin mes lèvres. Remis un peu de mes émotions, je le fais basculer de nouveau pour prendre sa place. J'embrasse chaque coin de son visage, les yeux, les pommettes, le nez, les lèvres puis je picore jusqu'à son nombril où je me retrouve bloqué. Je ne peux aller plus loin parce qu'il y a une barrière de tissu. Je fais donc glisser l'objet qui cache ce que je désire, je libère le sexe tendu de mon amour. Je suis tellement sous le coup du désir que je n'ai plus de doute, c'est comme si je savais ce que je devais faire, exactement. Je pose ma langue sur sa virilité jouant un peu avec avant de le prendre en entier et je fais de faibles mouvements. Draco halète de plus en plus jusqu'à se libérer. Je le lâche, donnant, donnant mon amour, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Donner et recevoir. Il se relève pour me faire face, il semble déterminer.

- Tu veux vraiment ?

Je comprends la question et hoche la tête, Draco m'allonge donc doucement, je le laisse faire, j'ai confiance en lui, ma peur s'est transformée en une confiance infaillible. Je l'aime. Il recommence ses caresses mais cette fois, il semble plus me préparer qu'autre chose. Très vite je me ressens partir au pays des étoiles. Draco est vraiment merveilleux, c'est magique. Il m'embrasse puis glisse deux doigts dans sa bouche que je suçote, il les retire, pas le temps d'avoir de doutes, je les sens en moi, j'ai un petit sursaut face à cette intrusion puis je m'habitue au fur et à mesure. Je me sens bien, il les enlève et les remplace par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Je me cambre en poussant un gémissement de douleur, une larme coule le long de mon œil. Il se dépêche de m'embrasser pour faire cesser la douleur mais j'ai mal, il faut juste que je m'habitue.

Dès que je suis calmé, il ancre son regard dans le mien, je lui fais un faible sourire, j'ai mes bras autour de son cou, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime. Il commence un mouvement de va-et-vient, lentement, très lentement, la chaleur monte d'un coup dans tout mon corps et les étoiles se multiplient. Draco s'active un peu, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, j'arrive juste à me focaliser sur Draco en moi, plus qu'un avec lui. Je répète son nom dans une douce litanie. Sous l'intensité de l'action, je ne vais pas tenir et en plus si la magie qui se trouve dans la pièce ne baisse pas, je vais craquer, c'est comme si nous nous attirons, nous plus la magie. Je suis en osmose complète avec Draco, comme si nos deux âmes ne faisaient qu'une.

Je ne tiens plus, dans un ultime mouvement on crie chacun le prénom de l'autre. Je sens la semence de Draco en moi, c'est sa vie, c'est lui. Il tombe de fatigue sur moi et me kisse rapidement sans même se retirer, ce que je ne veux pas d'ailleurs, juste le garder en moi, c'est tout, rester comme ça. Pas de mot à échanger, juste une douce chaleur là où ses mains m'ont touché, au creux de mon bas ventre. On s'endort sans plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque je me réveille c'est pour tomber sur deux perles grises et une main glissant le long de mon dos. Draco est sur le côté et moi sur le ventre et le drap descend juste au niveau de mes fesses. Il me regarde en souriant puis passe à mes tatouages. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il me fait taire par un merveilleux baiser.

Je me relève pour que ce soit plus facile, mes cheveux s'éparpillent autour de mon visage. Draco lâche mes lèvres avant de me prendre dans ses bras, je me retrouve allongé de tout mon long sur lui.

- Tu es vraiment plein de mystères mon Coeur.

- Ca te gêne ? Dis-je d'une voix timide et endormie.

- Non, j'aime bien te découvrir un peu plus chaque jour.

Je souris et lui pique un baiser, je me recouche sur mon amant et fiancé, il joue avec mes mèches. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui ça va être glandage au lit, encore heureux que ses parents ne rentrent que demain sinon et bien je ne pense pas que ça aurait été aussi cool.

J'écoute le cœur de Draco battre dans sa poitrine, j'aime ce bruit, il est rassurant. Un autre bruit vient se mêler au battement régulier. Draco rougit, je me mets à rire, c'est trop chou, il a faim.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Se vexe-t-il.

- Mais si watashi no tatsu.

Je me pousse m'enveloppant dans le drap, Draco fait de même et d'un coup il appelle le petit déjeuner qui apparaît sur la petite table aux pieds du lit. Draco fait léviter le plateau-repas sans baguette, je remarque la petite bouteille de lait aux fruits dessus.

- J'en ai demandé pour toi.

- Arigatô watashi no koi.

Je l'embrasse et vide la petite bouteille avant de remarquer des paquets en-dessous de la fenêtre. Hedwige hulule pour avoir sa part. Draco lui lance un bout de bacon qu'elle chope au vol. Kâ sort de sous le lit et glisse jusqu'à moi.

- Tsss, bien dormi ? Votre magie était trop intenssse, sssa m'a achevé moi.

- Râleur, Hebi no baka ! (Stupide serpent)

- Sss'est vrai trop fort !

Je souris en caressant sa tête, hier soir c'était ma première fois, notre première fois, normal qu'il y ait eu un effet de magie mais peut-être pas aussi fort. Mais je pense que nos atouts magiques en sont la cause, tout comme le lien.

- Tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ?

- Mais si, tu es si impatient que ça.

- Oui, comme ça après je pourrai t'avoir à moi tout seul.

- Coquin, nan mais espèce d'enfant gâté.

Un sourire limite proche du pervers vient fleurir sur ses lèvres, Draco m'allonge laissant juste le temps au serpent de partir en râlant contre un velaa beaucoup trop possessif à son goût.

- Hm et c'est toi qui me dis ça mon Coeur. Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?

Il m'embrasse et repart dans ses douces caresses, je le laisse faire, j'en ai envie bien sûr, ses mains se font plus actives et ses lèvres plus chercheuses. Je glisse mes doigts dans sa chevelure blonde presque blanche, je me sens vite prendre feu, devenir braise. Quand il prend mon sexe dans ses mains et qu'il s'active dessus avant de revenir à mes lèvres, je me sens fondre de nouveau dans le désir mais il est hors de question que monsieur Malfoy ait tous les droits. Je m'installe sur lui, refaisant tout ce qu'il m'a fait hier, je connais tous ses points sensibles. Il halète de plus en plus fort et oui mon petit Draco, c'est ça la soumission, en amour on partage. J'attrape un jus de fruits au lait, je me sens d'humeur à jouer un peu. Je l'ouvre et le déverse sur son torse, au contact du liquide froid, mon amour se cambre légèrement, je souris et lèche jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une seule goutte, c'est meilleur avec Draco en arrière goût. Et puis le petit déjeuner est tout de suite plus intéressant.

- Vais être tout collant maintenant.

A sa moue boudeuse mon sourire s'agrandit et je capture ses lèvres dans un long baiser passionné. Je trempe mes doigts dans le pot de confiture et recouvre ses lèvres avec, je passe ma langue dessus avant d'y entrer mes doigts que Draco suce avidement. Je les enlève et les entre en Draco qui se cambre, je l'habitue doucement et le fais languir. Mon petit Velaa perd patience, ça se lit dans ses yeux. Je les retire et rien qu'à le voir transformé en tartine, je sens l'excitation devenir de plus en plus forte. J'entre en lui, Draco gémit, je l'embrasse savourant la confiture puis commence le mouvement régulier.

Les étoiles reviennent, je suis entré en Draco, j'ai pris Draco, ma tartine du matin. Je sens le plaisir m'envahir, je me libère le premier puis avec le peu de lucidité qu'il me reste, j'attrape le pot de chocolat et j'enduis son sexe avec, je me retire et me baisse au niveau de son entrejambe avant de l'engloutir tout entier, il a le goût de chocolat, c'est parfait. Je lèche chaque parcelle où j'ai déposé la pâte chocolatée, j'aime vraiment les petits déjeuners comme ça. Dans un dernier mouvement le plaisir est total et Draco se libère, je rampe jusqu'à lui en me léchant les lèvres.

- Ma tartine est satisfaite ?

- Abruti.

Il m'embrasse avant de se lever tout sourire et de revenir avec les cadeaux, il les dépose sur le lit. Tu parles, il est heureux que je l'ai fait passer avant. Même s'il boite un peu. Ben quoi, vous croyez tout de même pas qu'après le plaisir, on ressent pas une légère douleur.

Je les ouvre tous rapidement afin de retrouver les bras de mon amour, le dernier est celui de Flo, il y a un mot et trois pots de lait aux fruits. C'est ironique maintenant je ne penserai plus à la même chose en les buvant. Et celui de Lorina, c'est un album photo. Je l'ouvre et le referme de suite.

- C'est quoi ?

- Une connerie.

- Montre !

Je l'éloigne le plus possible des mains de mon petit blondinet, mais il est plus grand que moi, il me le prend des mains. Je me débats pour le récupérer mais rien à faire. Il le feuillette, je vire au rouge tomate bien mûre. Draco se tourne vers moi, verdict. Jurés, on attend plus que vous.

- Tu es super mignon dedans.

Je passe ma tête pour voir, Lorina m'a carrément constitué un book avec toutes mes photos filles et garçons. Draco les regarde comme ça en me faisant des compliments. J'ai bien choisi mon copain moi, ne ?

Une fois la lecture finie, oui parce que Lorina a glissé des commentaires un peu partout, il le pose au sol. Je le regarde, il a les yeux dans le vague, je claque des doigts devant lui, il me regarde.

- Merci.

Je le prends dans mes bras et le berce, il est tout collant.

- De quoi Koi ?

- D'avoir voulu passer le cap, tu sais ce que ça représente pour moi, pour un Velaa donc merci.

Je caresse son bras, il est adorable comme ça, oui je sais ce que ça représente pour lui, c'est important et je respecte ça. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et me lève. Et puis moi je suis heureux qu'on ait pu faire l'inverse aussi. Ce sera sûrement la seule fois ou j'aurai ce droit.

- Vais prendre une douche. Tu n'as qu'à ranger en attendant.

- Tu plaisantes, moi ranger ?

- Ben fais de la magie dans ce cas.

Je sors du lit et passe dans la salle d'eau, je ferme la porte en souriant. Je regarde la salle, bon on évite la baignoire enfin piscine constamment remplie et on va sous la douche. Je fais couler l'eau et me mets dessous. Je l'ai enfin fait, j'ai enfin passer le cap. Draco n'a rien dit pour mes tatouages, il sait pour mon appartenance à la famille Himura, pour mon lien avec les shamans et les autres magies et notamment celle du yin et du yang. Il connaît Admy, il sait que j'ai les cheveux longs, il ne reste plus que mes transformations. Je soupire, ça je le sens pas, les yeux fermés je m'adosse contre la paroi. Comment dire à celui qu'on aime qu'on est un démon et un sirène ? Kamisama, c'est compliqué.

Je sors de mes pensées au contact de mains baladeuses, j'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur Draco, là devant moi.

- Tu ne croyais pas que tu allais me fausser compagnie comme ça mon Coeur ?

- Koi, vous me semblez bien capricieux aujourd'hui.

- Un Malfoy est toujours capricieux.

Il m'embrasse et ses mains mouillées me caressent en laissant des dessins sur mon torse à cause de l'eau. Il me plaque un peu plus contre le mur, je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il ne quitte pas mes lèvres, je le vois trempé, les cheveux plaqués sur son visage, les miens tombent autour de moi. Vive le démêlage.

- Trop étroit.

Je le vois sortir de la cabine, où est-ce qu'il va ? J'y vois moi en tout cas plus rien avec mes cheveux et le visage de Draco. Juste sa bouche et sa langue, rien de plus. Soudain il trébuche à moins qu'il l'ait fait exprès ce dont je doute, quand on sort d'une douche on fait attention, surtout quand le sol glisse à cause de l'eau. Je regarde par-dessus son épaule, kuso, non… pas ça. On atterrit dans la grande baignoire, kuso, merde, la poisse. Mes jambes se retrouvent immergées et la transformation s'opère.

Kuso, Kuso, kuso!

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis sur les genoux de Draco qui fixe ma longue queue rouge mordorée. Il est complètement surpris et franchement y a de quoi.

Vous aimeriez vous retrouver avec une créature mi-poisson sur les genoux et comme fiancé ? Au moins le point positif c'est qu'il le sait à présent. Mon Dieu, Kamisama, je le sens mal. Bon allez je me lance.

- Koi ?

- Euh… Harry… tu as… tu es…

- Une sirène, euh, ouais…

Je baisse la tête rouge comme ma queue, j'essaie de savoir ce que pense Draco mais là c'est le blanc total. Je veux savoir à quoi il pense ! Draco hoche la tête et passe sa main sur mes écailles, je frissonne, jamais personne n'a touché à ma queue, jamais, ça me fait bizarre.

- C'est amusant, je n'en avais jamais vu avant.

- C'est pratique lorsqu'il faut nager mais pas dans les cas comme celui-là.

Draco sourit à ma phrase.

- Il faut que je t'aide à sortir alors ?

- Hai sauf si tu veux me garder dans un aquarium pour le restant de mes jours.

Il m'embrasse.

- Non, quoique c'est tentant.

- Baka !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon Coeur.

Il se lève et me reprend dans ses bras pour me sortir de l'eau.

- T'es lourd d'un coup.

- Tu te plaignais que je sois trop léger et maintenant que je suis trop lourd, faudrait savoir Koi.

Il me pose au sol et me donne une serviette, je commence à me sécher, il en prend une et me rejoint dans ma dure entreprise de retrouver mes jambes.

- Tu en as d'autres, des surprises du genre, à me dire que je sache une fois pour toutes avec qui je sors et compte passer ma vie ?

- Et ben…

- Harry ne me ment pas, cesse de me cacher la vérité.

Mes jambes réapparaissent, on rejoint la chambre, la douche a été prise pour les deux. Draco s'allonge sur le lit, moi je reste assis. La voilà la discussion que je voulais absolument éviter. Bon maintenant que j'y suis, autant y aller.

- Harr…

- Chut, laisse-moi parler Koi. Tu te souviens de l'histoire de Draco Malfoy et Kyô Himura et bien il se trouve que la famille Himura a beaucoup de secrets. Je n'ai pas encore percé mon côté sirène mais il se trouve que je n'ai qu'un tiers d'humain. Un tiers que tu connais pour la sirène, et l'autre que tu as vu une fois lors du cours de divination.

- Ta peur ?

- Ce n'en est pas vraiment une. Je n'ai pas peur de ce côté-là de moi, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction à toi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je t'aime Harry.

- Je sais mais tu me connais, je ne savais pas si tu devais le savoir mais je compte te le dire, je veux être franc avec toi.

Je me lève, me place devant lui et ferme les yeux. Je laisse sortir ma partie démon, elle prend le dessus. Mes yeux doivent virer au rouge fendu sous mes paupières, mes ongles s'allongent ainsi que mes canines et mes ailes membraneuses sortent de mon dos et envahissent la salle. J'ouvre les yeux et le fixe, il tremble, je me dépêche de baisser la tête et de m'asseoir au sol en m'enlaçant la tête dans mes genoux. Je ne veux pas le regarder, je sens sa peur déjà en moi. J'appréhende sa réaction plus que tout, la sirène ça serait passé mais pas le démon. Il en a une peur bleue, je sais que c'est un sujet qu'il n'aime pas, donc moi il ne m'aimera pas. C'est pour cela que j'avais pris lors du cours la partie démon, autant pour qu'il ne découvre pas des choses sur moi et parce qu'il ne les aime pas. Alors qu'il soit fiancé à un démon. Kamisama, ce n'est pas la fête. Ça avait si bien commencé cette journée.

- Harry !

Sa voix est calme et posée mais froide. Je relève la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux gris, vides de toutes expressions.

**A suivre…**

Une fin bien merdique pour vous mes chers petits lecteurs et lectrices. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié le lemon, je ne suis pas du tout une flèche dans ce domaine. Donc j'espère vraiment que vous aurez apprécié la lecture de ce chapitre.

**Kisu**


	32. Baka!

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Sinon lorsque c'est écrit en italique c'est qu'il parle par télépathie._

_Bonne lecture _

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 31 : Baka!**

- Harry ?

- Hai. Dis-je d'un souffle.

- Tu as un tiers de démon en toi ?

- Hai.

- Tu m'expliques !

Je tressaille, c'est plus un ordre qu'une demande. Sa voix est si froide, elle me fait mal au cœur, surtout que je n'arrive pas à savoir à quoi il songe et ça me rend encore plus mal. Il faut que je lui dise tout, je me suis lancé dans les confessions et peu importe ce qui en résultera. Je serai au moins conscient de tout lui avoir dit, de ne pas lui avoir menti jusqu'au bout sur moi, de juste avoir tout mis à plat.

- Il y a longtemps dans la famille Himura, un démon est entré parmi les membres mais ces héritiers étaient rares, le dernier en date est Kyô Himura dont je suis le descendant.

Le silence prend place dans la pièce, je ne sais plus où me mettre, mon cœur bat très vite, je suis sûr que Draco le sent mais lui reste de marbre.

- Donc Kyô Himura était un démon et Draco l'a quand même aimé. L'amour est vraiment quelque chose d'étrange.

Je regarde mon amour dans les yeux, je peux y voir une étincelle, de l'amour ? De la tendresse ? Du désir ? De la colère ? Je n'arrive pas à la percer, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Il se lève et s'approche de moi, je détourne les yeux, je ne veux pas entendre le verdict, je ne veux pas voir cette étincelle devenir orageuse, montrant ainsi que je n'ai plus d'espoir. J'ignore cette douce sensation qui envahit mon cœur et aussi les deux mains sur mon visage qui m'obligent à le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas savoir que je vais le perdre parce que je suis comme je suis, parce que je lui ai montré ma véritable nature.

- Monsieur Harry Kyô Himura Potter, veuillez regarder votre fiancé, monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy. C'est un Veela en colère qui vous parle.

Sur le ton cinglant, autoritaire et sifflant de Draco j'obéis de suite. Il ne semble vraiment pas content mais qui le serait en apprenant que son fiancé est démon et sirène, qu'il lui ment depuis le début en lui cachant la vérité ? À présent, je recule et mes ailes rencontrent le bureau derrière moi, et d'un balayage tout vole. Un rire me parvient alors que je vire écarlate à cause de ma maladresse.

- Nani ?

- Un démon qui a peur d'un Veela, c'est trop drôle.

Que voulez vous que je réponde à ça ? Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Draco est au sol écroulé de rire et voyez le comique de la situation, nous sommes tous les deux aussi nu qu'à notre naissance.

- 'Ry, rabats tes ailes avant d'envoyer encore quelque chose en l'air.

J'exécute et m'agenouille devant lui, au moins au sol, y a moins de problème. Le problème pour moi c'est que je ne comprends pas tout, mais vraiment pas tout, voir rien du tout. Mais soudain je sens tout l'amour qu'il me porte m'envahir, ça fait tout chaud, ça fait du bien, ça me rassure d'un coup mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il l'a fait exprès.

- Tenshi no baka. (Abruti d'ange)

- Mais oui, tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te détester pour ça ?!

- Ben… Qu'est-ce que je me sens bête maintenant.

- C'est qui l'abruti alors ?

- HEY !

Je lui envoie la peluche dragon que Charlie m'a offerte, il la reçoit et une lutte s'engage mais j'ai un léger désavantage, on peut même appeler ça des ailes. Elles se prennent partout et je finis étalé sur le dos au sol, mes ailes complètement planes.

- Kuso, tsubasa no baka! (Merde, abruties d'ailes)

Draco apparaît au-dessus de moi tout sourire, il s'installe comme il se doit sur mon ventre.

- Alors le petit démon est prisonnier du petit Veela.

- Gniagniagnia !

Son sourire s'agrandit, je n'aime pas ce sourire, non pas du tout même.

- Que vais-je faire de toi, il te faut une punition pour m'avoir caché tout ça !

Je déglutis, ne pas énerver un Veela et encore moins quand c'est un Draco Malfoy Veela et Serpentard. Il fait mine de réfléchir, l'attente est insupportable, puis son sourire se fait sadique.

- Je sais, tu vas rester bien sagement ainsi pendant que je m'amuse un peu.

- D…

- Tss Tss, pas un mot, pas une parole, pas un geste, tu restes sage et me laisses faire.

Il m'embrasse et place mes bras en croix, il commence par de douces caresses, je ne peux pas bouger, absolument pas. Draco m'a carrément immobilisé avec un sort. Il me payera ce coup de traître mais d'un autre côté je l'ai cherché. Je gémis de plaisir, Kamisama, douce torture mais sadique aussi parce que je ne peux pas le toucher lui, je ne peux rien faire. Je repense à sa peau satinée, ce qui n'est pas très futé vu que je ne peux pas la toucher, je ne peux que sentir mais rien faire. Un Veela peut être dangereux mais moi aussi.

Autant vous dire que nous n'avons pas quitter la chambre de la journée sauf le soir pour savourer la douce chaleur et le coucher de soleil du haut d'un arbre. Oui je l'ai fait voler, il n'est pas si lourd que l'on peut le penser et puis le voir sourire est un très beau cadeau. On n'a pas parlé sauf par télépathie pour que personne ne nous entende, ces promesses d'amour sont les nôtres.

Je lui ai raconté en gros mes sorties et tout ce qui tourne autour de ce que je suis. Draco a d'abord été surpris de ma vie nocturne puis ben il m'a embrassé avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule pour un moment de calme.

Je suis vraiment heureux qu'il ait tout bien pris, je n'aurais jamais dû lui cacher tout ça et en parler le plus tôt possible avec lui. Il tient à moi, je l'aime, il m'aime, il m'accepte, c'est vraiment merveilleux, ça l'est même d'un côté bien trop.

Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre de ce petit instant de bonheur, maintenant je suis proche du sommeil et j'espère que demain sera une aussi bonne journée et sans rêve.

o

Je me réveille en sursaut, un petit mouvement et une respiration calme m'indiquent que Draco dort toujours, je soupire de soulagement, je ne l'ai pas réveillé. Mais franchement ce rêve était tellement bizarre, trop bizarre. Je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas réellement à m'en rappeler. Je fais un petit mouvement de bras dans l'air comme pour chasser tout ça puis je regarde par la fenêtre. Il y a un petit rayon de lumière qui passe, je me lève, il doit être dans les environs de neuf heures mais peut-être que je me trompe.

Je profite du fait que mon ange dorme pour passer dans la salle de bain, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, me rafraîchir et faire sortir ce rêve de ma tête enfin les impressions et les quelques images. J'en ressors avec exactement un tee-shirt très large et un mini-short. Draco émerge au même moment, il est vraiment trop kawaï avec sa tête d'endormi.

- Ohayô watashi no tatsu. (Salut mon dragon)

- 'llo mon Coeur.

Je l'embrasse, il répond puis se lève complètement à la masse, ça fait étrange de le voir comme ça, d'habitude il est toujours levé le premier. Je le vois entrer dans la salle de bain, une idée sadique me traverse l'esprit, je sais comment le réveiller.

- Deux secondes Koi, j'ai oublié quelque chose.

J'entre avant lui et prends ma brosse posée à côté du pommeau de la douche puis je ressors aussi vite en lui volant un petit baiser. Kâ se rapproche de moi.

- Qu'essst ssse que tu asss encore fait ?

Je prends la moue du petit enfant innocent.

- Moi ? Rien.

L'eau se met doucement à couler, je commence le décompte.

- 3, 2, 1…

- TU VAS MOURIR !

- A toute Kâ.

Draco sort habillé comme moi mais en blanc, son regard ne présage rien de bon.

- Je suis sûr que c'est toi.

- Voulais juste te réveiller Koi.

Et puis je me suis rappelé du jour où il est arrivé ça à Charlie.

- Cours et vite !

Ouais, je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix, j'ouvre la porte et sors en courant, j'avais oublié que mon ange pouvait courir aussi vite, je dévale rapidement les escaliers.

- Je te jure que tu vas me le payer abruti.

Pas content le dragon à sa mémère mais bon j'avais envie de l'embêter un peu. J'entends d'autres voix, oups, les parents de Draco sont de retour. Je me stoppe net et Draco qui n'a pas anticipé le coup me rentre dedans. Je dévale le reste des escaliers pour arriver les quatre fers en l'air.

- Itai ! (Aie)

J'ouvre les yeux sur des chaussures noires, je regarde un peu plus haut mais je vois rien comme ça moi.

- H… Kyô ça va ?

Draco m'aide à me relever, à peine assis je sens une vive douleur à ma tête, arg, vais avoir une de ses migraines.

- Draco, Kyô, que s'est-il passé ?

Narcissa arrive suivie par Lucius le regard mauvais surtout dans nos tenues ne sont pas très, comment dire, habillées et Draco qui est encore trempé.

Je me prends ma tête dans mes mains, j'ai du sang qui coule de mon front mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, l'homme qui se trouve devant moi, je ne l'aime pas. Celui-ci d'ailleurs écarte mes doigts doucement.

- Tu t'es fait une vilaine blessure.

- Draco, peut-on savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

- Mauvaise farce de cet abruti qui a bloqué l'arrivée d'eau chaude de la douche. Grogne-t-il entre ses dents.

- Gaminerie, lâche Lucius.

- Allons Lucius ce sont des enfants, tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que ton fils recevait un ami. Dit une voix grave et sensuelle.

- Je n'y avais pas songé.

- Veuillez m'excuser tous les deux mais…

Narcissa montre mon état, j'ai un de ces maux de crâne encore pire que tout. Draco le ressent et m'aide à me relever, je titube légèrement. L'homme me rattrape avant que je ne tombe vraiment, je tressaille et il me confie à Draco qui m'aide à monter doucement.

Une fois dans la chambre de Draco je m'écroule au sol.

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que Père inviterait un de ses amis et encore moins un mangemort proche de Voldemort.

- Pas grave mais il va falloir que j'arrive à faire cesser ce mal de crâne, la chute a été dure.

Draco semble pensif un instant avant de reprendre.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, les Veelas ont des pouvoirs spéciaux réservés pour leur partenaire.

- Mais…

- Personne ne peut le sentir Harry, ce n'est qu'entre toi et moi et un médicament te fera te reposer des heures.

Je grimace, mais d'un autre côté je ne veux pas que Draco se sente obligé de faire quelque chose pour me soigner, c'est plus fort que moi. Il m'envoie une bonne claque mentale qui ne fait que renforcer ma douleur.

- De toute manière je ne te donne pas le choix.

Je suis durement tiré vers lui, il murmure quelques mots dans une langue qui m'est inconnue et m'embrasse. C'est doux, chaud et surtout ça soulage. C'est comme si je sentais une part de Draco en moi.

- Voilà.

- Arigatô.

Je me relève, je ne lui demanderai pas ce qu'il m'a fait, j'ai confiance en lui surtout que je sais que ça lui a fait plaisir et que si je lui demandais ça le froisserait un peu. Il me tire à lui et m'embrasse de nouveau, la douleur a presque disparu et je me sens bien dans ses bras. Il est encore un peu frais, je referme mes bras sur lui, lui donnant ma chaleur. Il se dégage de mes bras pour disparaître et revenir, de quoi me soigner à la main. Je m'assois sur le lit et laisse faire ses mains expertes. Je me retrouve à la fin avec un fin bandage sur le front.

On s'habille ensuite correctement pour déjeuner puisque le père de Draco a du monde, bon, je me sens d'humeur provocatrice aussi, alors j'enfile un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge sang avec une grosse croix noire dans le dos, mes cheveux sont retenus à l'extrémité pour que ça ne vole pas partout.

Draco lui est superbe et fait bien honneur à son rang d'héritier Malfoy, je crois que c'est une chose que j'aime chez lui, il a de la classe et du charme. Il porte une chemise d'une grande marque et un pantalon qualité certifiée, il est vraiment craquant. Il me prend la main et me tire vers l'extérieur.

- On y va mon amour.

- Hai Koi.

On descend plus doucement, je remarque que je me suis trompé, je ne nous voyais pas si proche du déjeuner que ça mais bon, je crois que je ne suis pas très doué pour lire l'heure solaire. On retrouve les adultes dans le petit salon en train de boire un verre. On salut poliment, je m'excuse rapidement pour l'effet que j'ai fait à leur arrivée. Puis je détaille rapidement l'homme. Il est assez grand si j'en juge par sa position assise et monsieur Malfoy pas loin, il a de courts cheveux châtains et des yeux violacés, sûrement un bleu mélangé avec la lumière de la pièce. Il me sourit, il a un sourire à faire chavirer les cœurs, il est vraiment pas mal comme mec. ITAI ! Je lance un regard mortel à Draco, qui me le rend tout autant, je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je matte ainsi un autre homme que lui.

Narcissa nous permet de nous asseoir, on obéit sagement, je me place près de Draco, hors de question que je reste à côté de l'autre, et puis mon ange m'en voudrait.

- Alors je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas présentés mais je pense que Draco a dû vous prévenir de qui j'étais.

Je ravale mon dégoût envers lui, maintenant que je me souviens clairement que Draco m'a dit que c'était un mangemort, je n'ai plus vraiment envie de lui parler mais bon. Aujourd'hui on joue le jeu.

- Iie, il m'a juste dit que vous étiez un ami de son père.

- Vous êtes étranger ?

- Hai, j'ai des origines japonaises.

- Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un.

Je fais un petit sourire.

- Je me nomme Kyô Himura, vous devez faire le rapprochement avec ma jumelle Kyasha Himura.

- Exact, Kyasha, la petite étoile montante de la mode en ce montant.

Il ancre son regard dans le mien, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, ou bien croisé, sûrement à ce stupide bal.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Excusez mes manières, je suis Clément Circa, ami de longue date de Lucius.

Narcissa pose sa main sur celle de son mari, des gestes tellement discrets, simples que personne n'y ferait attention. Elle doit sûrement se rappeler le bon vieux temps. Clément se tourne de nouveau vers moi après avoir fait un clin d'œil à la mère de Draco.

- Mais dites-moi vous faites partie de la grande famille des Himura ou alors ?

- Le nom Himura est très courant au Japon vous savez, donc nous n'en faisons pas partie.

- Et comment avez-vous rencontré Draco, vous êtes aussi à Poudlard?

Mensonge numéro 1 en marche.

- Iie, je me trouvais à Pré-au-lard, je ne suis pas étudiant dans cette école.

- Oh je vois et vous êtes devenu ami comme cela.

Draco relève la tête et ancre son regard tempête dans celui violacé de l'homme.

- Non, nous avons eu une prise de tête et finalement tout s'est bien terminé. Une fois retournés à l'école nous avons échangé une correspondance et avons projeté de nous voir durant les grandes vacances.

Clément hoche la tête, Draco aussi est un bon menteur mais on met ça sur notre côté Serpentard. Il prend son verre et le boit, lui aussi fait partie sûrement d'une grande famille de sorciers vu ses manières, et puis pour être mangemort et ami avec Lucius, il n'en faut pas moins.

On passe à table ensuite, le déjeuner est délicieux et agrémenté de discussions, je ne raconterai pas le nombre de coups de pieds que m'a donnés Draco parce que je me tenais mal ou que je devais faire plus attention à ce que je disais. Mais bon, je ne déjeune pas tous les jours avec un mangemort, moi. Enfin est arrivée la fin du repas, ils ont beaucoup parlé de choses qui ne nous concernaient pas alors j'ai pris part de parler avec Narcissa et Draco, celle-ci a été adorable et a raconté pas mal de choses sur sa passion qu'est la photographie. Elle nous a fait part qu'elle pratiquait autant celle sorcière que moldue, ce qui nous a amusé parce qu'elle a baissé le ton pour ne pas se faire prendre par les deux hommes. En fait Narcissa peut être drôle quand elle veut bien, elle est une mère assez froide quand elle ne connaît pas les personnes, mais maintenant, même si elle ne montre pas son amour en embrassant tout le monde, en câlinant et qu'elle reste un peu distante, ce n'est pas un monstre. Et puis de toute manière c'est une Black aussi.

Une fois tout fini, Clément a pris congé, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis senti soulagé d'un poids. J'en avais un peu marre de sentir son regard sur moi, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de me sonder. Donc après l'avoir vu partir, bon débarras, saleté de mangemort à la noix, bref, on est revenu au petit salon. Lucius s'est posté devant son fils.

- Draco j'aimerais te voir dans mon bureau.

- Bien père.

Je demande mentalement à mon ange ce qui ce passe, il me dit que ce ne sera pas long, que je peux aller faire un tour si j'en ai envie. Narcissa elle s'en va dans sa chambre, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle voulait faire mais moi en tout cas, je vais aller me promener. Je fais un petit signe de tête à mon amour et je m'en vais. Mes pas me mènent directement à la bibliothèque, j'aime cet endroit, et je ne sais pourquoi mais je me dois d'y aller avant de partir, ce qui se fera dans quelques jours, même plus tôt.

Je pousse la porte, et entre dans ce lieu qui m'intrigue tant.

**A suivre…**

Ou comment écrire un chapitre qui a très peu d'intérêt dans son contenu. J'espère quand même que vous aurez apprécié la petite farce de 'Ryry. Et la course dans les escaliers.

**Kisu**


	33. Le miroir et le démon

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Sinon lorsque c'est écrit en italique c'est qu'il parle par télépathie._

_Bonne lecture _

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 32 : Le miroir et le démon**

Je rentre dans cette grande salle, toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi mystérieuse pour moi. Cette odeur, cette sensation me parcourt de part en part, remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale en petits frissons. J'avance, mes chaussures résonnent sur le marbre noir, je m'agenouille pour passer ma main le long du dallage froid. Il est si comment dire, si lisse, parfait, comme si la magie tentait de le conserver, d'ailleurs toute la pièce est ainsi.

Je m'avance doucement vers les instruments, la harpe est vraiment magnifique, je me demande si quelqu'un dans cette famille en joue encore, parce que c'est un très bel instrument. Je passe près du piano, mes doigts glissent le long des touches, appuie sur une, un son un peu brut en sort, il faudrait l'accorder. C'est étrange pourtant, Narcissa en jouait particulièrement bien l'autre jour, tout comme Draco. Je continue ma promenade dans la salle, regardant les grandes étagères de bois contenant toute la collection des Malfoy depuis des années. Je parcours les allées, je ne la voyais vraiment pas aussi grande. J'arrive sur une autre petite place, elle n'est pas comme le reste de la salle.

J'avance doucement en son cœur, le dallage forme une fresque, mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme sont attirés vers ce centre. La magie afflue en cet endroit, comme si c'était le cœur de ce manoir. J'arrive vers le centre, mais un frisson me parcourt et je recule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais approcher du centre serait une erreur de ma part, enfin moi et mon instinct.

Je me retourne et un éclat attire mon attention, j'avance un peu vers le fond de la salle et aperçois, là, caché d'un drap, ce qui doit être un miroir. Je pose ma main sur le linge et tire d'un coup sec dessus afin de découvrir entièrement l'objet. J'en reste coi, c'est vraiment magnifique. Il me ferait presque penser au miroir de Rised.

Le contour est doré, avec des gravures, la glace est impeccable, et semble avoir traversé les âges comme il se doit. Je pose ma main lentement et religieusement sur la bordure, cet objet me donne la chair de poule mais en même temps, je me sens complètement attiré par lui. Je passe mes doigts sur les gravures, je me demande bien ce qui est écrit et surtout en quelle langue. Je me place complètement devant de manière à pouvoir admirer cette œuvre. Un vrai petit bijou, je me demande bien pourquoi la famille Malfoy l'enferme en ce lieu.

Un coulis d'air frais me fait me retourner brusquement, je suis sûr de sentir une présence dans cette pièce.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

J'ai pas l'air bête comme ça moi, je vous jure, mais bon après la maison hantée, moi je suis sur mes gardes. Pas de réponse, juste encore le bruit du vent. Comment ça se fait que le vent passe par ici ? Y aurait-il un passage secret comme dans tout manoir qui se respecte. Je souris, je devrais peut-être arrêter de rêver.

Je retourne au miroir, là, l'image se brouille, le flou est total, tout se chamboule. Le vent dans la salle siffle encore une fois, je pense très fort à Draco, mais Kamisama qu'ai-je encore fait ? Je ferme les yeux, puis les rouvre, devant moi, à la place de trouver mon propre reflet, je vois celui de Draco, il est dans le bureau de son père et apparemment ça discute ferme. Je pose ma main sur la glace, et je me retrouve dans la salle, j'ai la sensation d'être dans une pensine.

Le bureau est plutôt grand, décoré avec goût mais sobriété, pas trop de choses superflues. Draco est debout devant son père qui lui le regarde de toute sa hauteur. Il n'a pas l'air content.

- Draco ton attitude de ce matin m'a beaucoup déplu.

- Oui père.

- Tu sais que j'attends de toi, rigueur et discipline. Un Malfoy n'a pas à jouer ainsi, dans les escaliers qui plus est. J'aurais fait quoi si l'accident avait été plus grave. Kyô étant sous mon toit, il est de mon devoir de lui assurer sécurité.

- Oui père, mais…

- Je sais Draco, c'est un de tes amis, mais un ami peut toujours te faire faux bond, fais attention.

Je vois mon Draco relever la tête, fier, un sourire aux lèvres, il regarde son père.

- Kyô est quelqu'un digne de confiance, il est digne de l'amitié d'un Malfoy, il est digne de notre famille. _C'est pour ça que je l'aime._

Je souris en entendant la dernière phrase résonner dans ma tête, phrase que je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre. Draco m'aime et je l'aime.

- Si tu le dis, je ne remets pas en doute ta parole, mais fais tout de même attention. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose en lui me gêne.

Draco fait un sourire énigmatique à son père.

- Sûrement parce que vous n'arrivez pas à le percer alors que d'habitude vous y arrivez sur la plupart des personnes.

A ma grande surprise, Lucius lui rend un sourire, je vais de surprise en surprise ici moi.

- Peut-être bien.

Le père de Draco fait quelques pas et s'assoit à son bureau.

- Ta mère et moi avons accepté que tu ailles chez Kyô pendant la semaine suivante, ce garçon est peut-être un mystère ambulant mais il nous plaît bien.

Je sens Draco être heureux, s'il n'était pas dans ce bureau je pense qu'il sauterait de joie partout. Moi je souris et ferme les yeux de bonheur. Draco va venir passer la semaine chez moi, enfin, je vais l'accueillir dans ma modeste demeure qui est toujours le caveau du cimetière. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête tiens. Mais bon, je vais le sortir un peu, et comme son père n'aura pas un œil constant sur lui, je pourrai ainsi lui montrer le monde moldu dans toute sa splendeur. Je souris, je suis vraiment content, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis que je suis avec Draco, depuis qu'on est tous les deux, tout l'un pour l'autre, je me sens relativement mieux.

L'image devant moi se brouille, je me sens partir en arrière, j'ai l'impression de tomber mais je ne sens rien. J'essaye d'attraper quelque chose pour me retenir, mais rien. C'est un trou, un gouffre sans fond. Fait froid, mes cheveux volent autour de moi, j'ai un sentiment de peur au creux de mon ventre.

- Draco.

Un souffle, un espoir, un mot, qui s'échappe et se perd dans l'immensité noire et vide. Je ferme les yeux et attends patiemment que le sol arrive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout ça m'arrive, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne fais qu'attirer les ennuis ? J'ai beau toujours prendre des précautions, le malheur arrive obligatoirement. Une image rapide de Draco m'embrassant me parvient, je ne veux pas mourir. Je déploie rapidement mes ailes et ralentis la chute forcée. Je glisse à présent dans les airs et j'atterris peu de temps après doucement, sur un sol de pierres froides.

Un courant d'air me fait frissonner à moins que ce soit l'aspect de cette salle, je me tourne vers une grille, grande de plus de vingt mètres de hauteur, Kamisama, c'est immense. Je regarde encore autour, tout est de pierres on dirait une grande cellule. Un frisson me parcourt, la magie est forte en ce lieu, trop forte.

Elle est faite entièrement de pierres et des torches répandant une faible lumière ornent le tour de la salle.

Je me tourne vers la grande grille, tout est si sombre, je fais un pas, tout est silencieux, un autre pas, je devrais partir, encore un, j'ai froid et mes ailes automatiquement se referment sur moi, pied droit devant pied gauche, reculer, je devrais reculer. Je regarde un peu plus intensément la grille et…

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Je tombe en arrière sur mes petites fesses, deux yeux rouges fendus sont apparus comme ça d'un coup.

- Itai ! (Aie)

Je regarde la grille de nouveau et doucement le reste du visage apparaît, c'est un vrai démon, donc je me trouve bien dans la salle du démon enfermé dont Lucius me parlait. Son visage est tiré et dur, sa peau écailleuse et sombre, deux petites cornes ornent sa tête, il n'a d'apparence humaine que la forme, une longue queue bat derrière lui, il est grand, bien plus que moi, et ses ailes semblent ficelées au mur pour pas qu'il puisse s'échapper. Il me donne froid dans le dos.

Son nez bouge, ses yeux me fixent sans me voir. Fait peur. Kamisama.

- Tu n'es pas un humain toi ?

- Euh… hai, enfin pas tout à fait.

- Tu sens le démon.

Je tremble, sa voix est rauque, glaciale et cruelle, il sent le sang d'ici.

- Alors que viens-tu faire ici mon tout beau petit démon.

Je reste assis au sol, au moins je suis sûr qu'une fois debout je ne retomberai pas, j'enlève une mèche de cheveux de devant mes yeux et regarde encore une fois le démon.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Moi ? Tu viens ici et tu ne sais même pas qui s'y trouve, tu es bien étrange.

- Je n'y suis pas venu de mon plein gré, je suis passé à travers le miroir.

- Oh je vois.

Il y a un mouvement dans la cellule, je ne vois pas grand-chose, même si mes yeux sont habitués, je ne distingue qu'une grosse masse noire qui bouge.

- Tu es venu ici par inadvertance, le miroir a su que tu t'intéressais à cette histoire de démon et t'a donc envoyé ici, et bien te voilà à présent prisonnier avec moi. Puisque tu es comme moi.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne suis pas un démon.

- Tu le sens pourtant.

- Si je l'étais, je serais depuis longtemps dans une cage tout comme vous.

- Certes.

Il y a un autre mouvement et je le vois cette fois-ci, grâce à la pâle lueur des bougies, s'asseoir. Il reste silencieux un instant puis ses lèvres s'étirent en ce qui doit ressembler à un sourire.

- Oh je vois, tu es celui que j'ai senti l'autre jour dans la bibliothèque, tu étais avec le fils Malfoy.

Je le regarde un peu plus intensément.

- C'est un mignon petit garçon n'est-ce pas, il a tout pour plaire, il a tout d'un Malfoy aussi, sa partie Veela, le rend irrésistible.

Je lui lance un regard noir, qui a dit que je n'étais pas possessif ? Et en plus de quel droit ce démon se permet-il de parler de mon fiancé ?

- Je vois tout ce qui se passe en ce lieu, la bibliothèque. J'y suis directement relié, on m'a peut-être enfermé mais ce n'est pas pour ça que certains de mes pouvoirs ne marchent plus, j'aime beaucoup regarder ce jeune humain, il a un très joli cul.

Je sens la colère monter en moi, je ferme les poings pour ne pas crier, je me retiens, il arrête un peu de fantasmer sur mon chéri.

- Tu es un de ses amis, je dois dire que ça me surprend qu'il soit devenu ami avec quelqu'un comme toi, un démon, lui qui en a une trouille monstre.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous.

- Si petit, tu es un démon, tu en as toute l'apparence.

- Vous n'êtes pas très perspicace, je ne suis pas entièrement démon. Et puis de toute manière, Draco choisit lui-même qui il veut.

Il y a un court silence, sa présence m'ennuie, et puis là-haut, Draco doit s'inquiéter sûrement. Le démon devant moi me regarde en souriant.

- Quoi encore ?

- Rien je me demandais juste comment tu avais réussi à devenir si proche de Malfoy fils et apparemment être apprécié de Malfoy père.

- Parce que je ne suis pas un démon.

Je me lève et fais disparaître mes ailes reprenant ma forme humaine, il m'énerve vraiment à parler pour ne rien dire, m'étonne après qu'il soit enfermé, d'ailleurs pourquoi il est enfermé ?

- Pourquoi as-tu été enfermé ?

Un large sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis un démon de première classe, je mange les humains. Je vis depuis très longtemps et je suis un ennemi pour la famille Malfoy depuis très longtemps. En fait je crois que depuis l'époque d'un autre démon, celui de la famille Himura, depuis que celui-ci aurait enlevé Draco Malfoy pour vivre le parfait amour. Ah, je vous jure, un démon aimer un humain quelle horreur ! Et donc depuis ce jour, la famille Malfoy est dirons-nous allergique au démon. J'en profite donc pour les tyranniser un peu plus. J'ai été enfermé quinze fois, j'ai toujours réussi à partir, mais à croire que cette fois, Malfoy père n'a pas apprécié que je joue avec son fils.

Je blanchis, il a dit quoi là ? Jouer avec Draco, je me tourne vers lui lentement, il lui a fait quoi à mon Draco ?

- Lorsqu'il était jeune, Draco Malfoy jouait souvent seul près du fond du jardin, et disons que j'ai eu envie de jouer avec lui, je l'ai terrorisé à vie sur les démons à ce qu'il paraît, et Lucius n'a pas trop apprécié, je me suis retrouvé enfermé ici avant d'en faire mon repas.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, dégoûtant, il a voulu se faire mon petit Draco, et c'est à cause de lui s'il avait peur des démons, peur de moi. C'est à cause de démons comme lui qu'on est mal vu. Je tremble de rage, mes yeux se fendent doucement, je sens la colère monter, s'insinuer dans mes veines.

- Tu as osé poser tes sales pattes sur lui.

- Oui, tout comme je l'ai fait avec le Draco de l'époque du premier démon, ils se ressemblent tellement que s'en est surprenant. Kyô ne m'a jamais pardonné d'ailleurs de l'avoir un peu brusqué même si je n'ai jamais pu rien faire avec l'un des deux.

Nani ? Il a fait ça avec les deux, tu m'étonnes que Kyô se soit énervé, on ne touche pas impunément à la proie d'un Himura, et encore moins à la mienne.

- Je te conseille une chose démon, ne t'approche plus jamais de Draco.

- Oh je vois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre sur cette proie.

- _KYÔ !_

J'entends une voix dans ma tête, Draco me cherche, je me dois d'y aller, mais comment on sort d'ici ? C'est une salle vide. Penser à Draco.

- Oui, elle est prise et m'appartient.

- _Harry !_

- Fais attention à toi petit démon, ta possessivité te perdra.

- Peut-être mais mon amour pour lui vaincra.

Il lève un sourcil, je pense de plus en plus fort à la bibliothèque, à Draco, la salle commence à devenir flou.

- La prochaine fois, Démon, un conseil, évite de froisser un Himura, il pourrait t'en coûter plus que l'enfermement.

Tout disparaît et je me sens tomber de nouveau, je rencontre cette fois-ci le sol froid brusquement, itai, mes pauvres fesses vont s'en prendre un coup, c'est certain. Je me frotte le bas du dos quand une main se pose sur mon épaule, je frissonne, ce n'est pas celle de Draco, elle est plus grande.

- Kyô, j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir tu évites de fouiner un peu partout, il me semblait t'avoir prévenu sur cette salle.

Je relève la tête, mes cheveux en pagaille, et tombe sur Lucius, il a l'air en colère mais en même temps, il me semble presque gentil. Mais le passage de la politesse au familier est déroutante.

- Qui... qui était-ce ?

- Escariote un démon qui en veut au Malfoy depuis des lustres, son rêve est d'arriver à souiller l'un de nous, il n'a pour le moment jamais réussi.

Lucius m'aide à me relever, il regarde un long moment mes vêtements en lambeau au niveau du dos, je rougis, et fais vite un peu de magie avant qu'il n'ait le temps de voir complètement mes tatouages. Il lève un sourcil.

- Je dois dire que les fréquentations de mon fils sont étranges du moins pour toi.

Il me regarde encore une fois, c'est la première fois depuis que je suis arrivé que je me retrouve seul avec lui, ça me fait bizarre. Je passe une main anxieuse dans mes cheveux, il regarde étrangement ma bague.

- Très joli bijou.

- Euh, arigatô.

- Draco vous cherche, il a quelque chose à vous annoncer.

J'hoche la tête légèrement dérouté par le retour à la politesse et commence à partir, malencontreusement je passe par le centre de la pièce, je suis vraiment trop bête. Je reçois un coup de magie en plein dedans, je crois que le sceller se trouvait juste là, kamisama, kuso, mais quel baka je fais.

Je tombe à genoux, j'ai mal, j'entends la voix du démon rire, rire très fort dans mes oreilles. Lucius jure, au moins j'aurai entendu ça. Je tombe lourdement sur le sol, je tremble, j'ai mal. Draco, pourquoi je suis passer par là, alors que je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'en approche, c'est un sceau pour les démons, je suis en partie démon, kuso, kuso, kuso, et après on s'étonne que je me retrouve tout le temps dans la merde, mais je suis un attire-merde.

_Draco, j'ai si mal, Draco…_

Des pas précipités, un cri, puis plus rien.

Je me réveille dans un canapé, c'est celui de la bibliothèque je crois, je reforme petit à petit la salle, je crois percevoir la harpe et le piano. Un rire résonne dans ma tête, c'est celui du démon, il rit, rit de ma bêtise, parce que oui, j'ai fait une bêtise, j'ai libéré le démon, j'en suis sûr, ma magie et celle du sceau ont fusionné et tout a claqué. Kamisama, où est Draco ?

Je me relève d'un coup et regarde autour de moi, Lucius se trouve devant moi et me regarde légèrement en colère, Draco n'est pas loin de moi, allongé dans un fauteuil inconscient. Les yeux froids de Malfoy père ne me lâchent pas, j'ai quoi de bizarre ? Je regarde mes mains, mes ongles sont longs, je pose mes doigts sur mes oreilles, elles sont plus grandes que la normale, kamisama, je me suis transformé.

Je recule instinctivement dans le fond du canapé, mes ailes rencontre la lampe à côté qui tombe et éclate au sol, je pousse un petit cri de peur et me dépêche de tout rabattre.

- Kyô, j'aimerais que tu te calmes avant de tout casser.

Je lève la tête vers Lucius, j'obéis, je ne suis pas dans la merde, je ne suis pas dans la merde moi. Draco semble toujours dormir malgré le raffut que je fais.

- Je me doutais bien de quelque chose, mais je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, Kyô Himura, Himura est un nom peut-être courant mais le fait que tu te nommes Kyô Himura lui ne l'est pas et je crois rarement aux coïncidences.

- Je…

- Tu fais bien partie de la famille Himura, tu as en toi leur partie démoniaque, ce qui fait que lorsque tu es rentré en collision avec le sceau, tout a éclaté, Escariote s'est enfui et ne tardera pas à passer à l'attaque pour essayer de s'en prendre à Draco.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ainsi, il est comme ça, je ne suis pas démon, je ne sais pas ce qui peut passer par la tête d'un être pareil.

Le gros sous-entendu qui m'enfonce encore un peu plus. Ben maintenant je sais que tous les Malfoy aiment bien montrer leur supériorité aux gens, ça l'était déjà avant mais maintenant. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé.

- Gomen.

Et voilà, à marquer dans les annales, j'ai dit pardon à Malfoy père, rooo que je suis trop nul. Lucius me toise de toute sa hauteur. Il semble penser à quelque chose moi je me sens mal vis-à-vis de tous, Draco est en danger, Lucius va m'en vouloir mort et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai malencontreusement fait la gaffe du mois. Bon ben plus qu'une chose à faire, détruire le méchant démon.

- Je vais te laisser tout de même le bénéfice du doute, Draco tient beaucoup à toi, il m'a montré que je pouvais te faire confiance, mais dis-moi une chose, il sait pour ça ?

- Hai, je lui ai dit, il a peut-être peur des démons mais moi il m'aime bien.

Lucius réfléchit quelques instants, je pense savoir qu'il va se poser des questions comme quoi étrangement je m'appelle Kyô, et que Draco a le même nom que dans l'ancienne époque mais on ne va pas y penser pour le moment, là, je pense juste à la protection de Draco.

- En fait il s'en prend à Draco parce que c'est le dernier héritier de votre famille.

Lucius lève un sourcil, je continue.

- Il aime beaucoup Draco, du moins son corps, mais ce qu'il aime aussi c'est qu'il soit le dernier des Malfoy, il veut ce que toute personne veut, la virginité d'un sang pur, le seul et unique héritier d'une grande famille.

- Sûrement, je pense que tu as raison. Dans ce cas, que pouvons-nous faire à part le sceller de nouveau ?

- Le tuer.

J'ai lâché ces mots ainsi, durement, je ne permettrai à personne de toucher mon Draco, même si pour la virginité, c'est moi qui l'ai eue, lui n'aura même pas le corps de mon ange. Je sens la colère en moi monter lentement, ma magie devient plus forte, je vais le tuer, m'en débarrasser, une fois pour toute, je serai ainsi rassuré.

Lucius me regarde impassiblement, mais je sais qu'en lui il doit avoir un peu peur tout de même. Se retrouver devant un démon ultra possessif et qui a des envies de meurtre, je trouve ça palpitant.

- Je m'en charge moi-même. Vous, occupez-vous de Draco.

Je me lève, mes cheveux volent tous seuls, je sors de la salle, je vais lui faire la peau à ce monstre, il va mourir.

o

Je me réveille doucement dans un lit, lit que je reconnais à l'odeur. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux pour tomber sur deux orbes métalliques, un visage pâle et surtout un air inquiet. Je fais un petit sourire, j'ai mal partout.

- Tu te réveilles enfin, tu m'as fait si peur.

Je reçois Draco sur moi, les larmes coulent le long de ses joues, moi je tente de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, mais un grand blanc s'installe. Je me vois juste rejoindre le fond du jardin et puis là, j'ai retrouvé le Démon. Après juste sang, peur, colère, haine, dégoût. Je ne sais plus trop. Je ferme les yeux doucement, besoin de repos.

J'émerge encore une fois, Draco s'est endormit sur moi, je bouge un peu, le pousse sur le côté du lit et remonte la couverture sur lui. Je sors du lit quand je sens une présence dans la salle. Je tourne la tête pour tomber sur Narcissa, qui me fait un tendre sourire.

- Heureuse de te voir rétabli.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Draco s'est réveillé en panique, il avait mal, il hurlait qu'il fallait aller t'aider. Lucius s'est rendu sur le lieu et t'a trouvé inanimé au sol, en sang. Il t'a ramené ici et on t'a soigné. Draco était si inquiet.

Je soupire en passant une main dans mes cheveux, je me rends compte que je suis assez peu couvert si on enlève le fait que j'ai des bandages partout et que je porte juste un boxer. Narcissa me couve de son regard doux et froid un peu réchauffé tout de même.

- Mon fils tient beaucoup à toi Kyô.

Je regarde Draco endormi, un léger sourire se forme sur mes lèvres.

- Moi aussi.

- Il y a des choses qu'une mère voit toujours, et d'autres qu'elle voit moins. Je vais te laisser te reposer, maintenant que tu es réveillé ce sera mieux. Lucius est parti en voyage d'affaire, il rentrera après votre départ.

- Nous partons toujours, vous ne m'en voulez pas pour…

- Ne dis rien, tu sais, Lucius et moi-même avons nos apparences, mais nous avons aussi un cœur et j'aime mon enfant.

Elle se lève et quitte la salle, ça me fait étrange de voir comment les parents de Draco peuvent être, moi qui les voyais : méchants, rustres, fidèles à Voldemort, je me rends compte que les apparences sont parfois et même relativement souvent trompeuses. Ça fait bizarre.

Je me tourne vers mon petit dragon qui dort toujours, j'ai encore un peu mal, mais je suis content d'avoir réussi à faire quelque chose pour lui, de l'avoir protégé, je ne sais pas encore tout, mais j'en sais déjà pas mal.

Je ferme les yeux tout en caressant les cheveux de mon ange, je me souviens de quelque chose, quelque chose que le démon m'a dit, quelque chose qui je pense va changer beaucoup mais que je n'ai pas très bien compris.

« Oh je vois que toi et le petit Malfoy avait conclu, amusant, dommage de devoir te tuer. Ou plutôt vous tuer »

Je n'ai pas trop compris mais ça rejoint mon étrange rêve, mais passons pour le moment, vivons le moment présent. Mon ange se réveille doucement, il est adorable comme ça, il me regarde de ses petits yeux embrumés, je souris.

Il se remonte et je l'embrasse, je serais prêt à me sacrifier pour lui, je l'aime tellement.

**A suivre…**

Un chapitre qui ne sert pas à grand-chose à part vous présenter Iscariot, faire en sorte que la famille de Draco découvre les origines de notre petit 'Ryry. Ouais il ne sert pas à grand-chose quoi. J'espère qu'il vous aura fait quand même passer un bon moment.

**Kisu**


	34. Séjour inoubliable

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

**Résumé** : Après une année plutôt mouvementée, Harry sous le nom de Kyô vient passer ses vacances chez les Malfoy. Après quelques soucis et aveux, Draco sera au courant pour le démon et la sirène habitant en lui, mais leur amour n'en sera que plus fort. La vision d'Harry va doucement changer concernant les parents de son fiancé, et la rencontre avec un démon enfermé dans les sous-sol de la bibliothèque vont le rendre un peu septique sur certaine chose. Narcissa et Lucius apprenant son secret ne vont pas réagir et Harry se sentira un peu mal à l'aise, mais ce n'est à présent plus le principal souci de notre petit héros maintenant, ses pensées, sont plutôt occupées par le fait que son amant va venir vivre une semaine chez lui. Comment lui apprendre qu'on vit dans un cimetière, dort dans un caveau et que la nuit, on bosse dans une boîte de nuit ?

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Sinon lorsque c'est écrit en italique c'est qu'il parle par télépathie._

_Bonne lecture_

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 33 : Séjour inoubliable**

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi en tout cas, je trouve que ces vacances sont spéciales, après l'attaque du démon et ce que m'a dit Narcissa, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser.

Est-ce qu'elle aurait compris pour moi et Draco ? Elle est bien assez intelligente pour avoir fait le rapprochement, mais dans ce cas pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ? Et le silence de Lucius sur ce qui c'est passé ? Est-ce naturel ou purement réfléchi ?

Je suis perdu sur le coup, moi qui les voyais tellement comme des personnes indignes de respect, de confiance, je me rends compte, que finalement je me suis peut-être trompé de jugement et que tout n'est qu'une façade, mais comment le leur demander?

Je soupire, ce n'est pas si simple tout ça, comment pourrais-je aller les voir et leur dire, "gomennasai (pardon), mais êtes-vous vraiment du côté de Voldemort ? Est-ce que ça ne vous dérange pas si je suis fiancé avec votre fils, que je suis un descendant de la famille Himura et qu'en plus d'être un démon je suis une sirène et que mon véritable nom est Harry Potter ?"

Ano (euh), je crois en effet que ce ne serait pas la meilleure entrée en matière mais bon, de toute manière je ne peux plus rien faire maintenant vu qu'on se trouve, Draco et moi, dans un carrosse direction la plus proche ville pour qu'on prenne un taxi afin de nous rendre avant tout chez Lorina et Florence avant de prendre un bus pour Privet Drive, ou plutôt le cimetière.

D'ailleurs faudra que je pense à minimiser la réaction de mon amour, parce que je sens que ça va gueuler lorsqu'il verra où je vis. Kamisama, je crois que j'avais un peu oublié cette partie-là de l'histoire.

Je lance un regard à mon amant, il a la tête sur mon épaule et regarde le paysage par la fenêtre, je crois qu'il va finir par s'endormir avant même qu'on prenne le taxi. Mais j'ai tellement envie de lui faire découvrir le côté Moldu, et puis surtout, je vais l'emmener sur mon lieu de travail parce que y a pas à dire, me faut de l'argent.

On arrive enfin au village sorcier, l'elfe descend les valises et nous fait un salut de la main, rétrécissant tout, on se dirige vers une petite maison. D'après Narcissa, c'est là d'où on pourra partir pour Londres.

Draco semble connaître, tant mieux. C'est lui qui me guide, il échange quelques mots avec un homme qui semble être notre chauffeur. Il lui adresse un grand sourire avant de sortir une voiture qui semble moldue. Je hausse un sourcil, les Malfoy fréquenteraient-ils des gens qui ont des penchants moldus. Etrange tout ça.

Draco me fait signe d'approcher et on monte dans ce qui nous sert de voiture, le chauffeur après avoir mis les valises dans le coffre monte lui aussi.

- 'llo, moi c'est Nelson, je suis un intermédiaire entre le monde sorcier et moldu. Je suis ravi de faire le trajet avec vous.

Intermédiaire, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Devant ma question muette Draco se tourne vers moi et me répond de manière à ce que je ne me fasse pas remarquer, c'est-à-dire par télépathie.

- _Un intermédiaire est très efficace, il permet à la plupart des sorciers de pouvoir voyager d'un endroit à l'autre sans se faire remarquer. Ils se trouvent aussi bien chez les moldus que les sorciers, c'est assez pratique dans ce genre d'occasion. _

- _Je vois. _

- _Content d'avoir pu te servir à quelque chose. _

Je souris et le trajet se passe calmement, ano, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Nelson ne cesse de questionner Draco sur sa famille et mon tour vient à cause de ma ressemblance avec Kyasha, enfin avec moi-même version fille. On ne se demande même pas comme ça se fait.

Mais bon, je prends mon mal en patience et je réponds par monosyllabe. J'entends Draco rire dans ma tête de ma façon d'être, ben quoi, si on n'a même plus le droit de ne pas vouloir s'épandre sur sa vie, où va le monde?

Enfin la délivrance, on arrive à Londres et bientôt dans la rue de la boutique. Nelson nous laisse et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je soupire de soulagement une fois qu'il est parti. Draco me prend le bras en souriant.

- Il n'était pas si terrible que ça.

- Pas si terrible ? Dis-je outré. Tu as vu comme il est indiscret, je sais que ma sœur, j'appuyai bien là-dessus, est connue mais tout de même.

- Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu fais cette tête.

Draco posa ses lèvres sur ma joue avant de resserrer sa prise sur mon bras. Je le fais rentrer par la porte de l'arrière-boutique. Oui on va éviter de se faire remarquer par les habitués de la rue, ça sera déjà ça. Je le fais monter, directement, pas la peine de traîner dans le bordel qui sert de boutique, on entre dans l'appartement.

Je laisse Draco s'installer, il est déjà tard et va falloir manger. Le bus, si je me souviens bien, part demain matin assez tôt.

- Alors mon Coeur, c'est ici que vivent tes deux amies ?

- Hai, c'est pas super bien rangé, mais on s'y habitue vite et puis c'est chaleureux.

- Oui.

Draco tend les bras et je viens me blottir contre lui, j'ai vraiment besoin de sa présence, il est tout pour moi et j'appréhende sa réaction mais j'ai confiance, il acceptera parce qu'il m'aime, oui, je l'aime, il m'aime, pour le moment, ce sont nos vacances, ensuite, nous penserons à Voldemort et compagnie.

On reste un moment comme ça, et mon estomac nous rappelle à l'ordre, et oui, il m'arrive d'avoir faim moi. Draco rit et me donne une petite tape sur la tête.

- Itai. (aie)

- Fallait dire si tu avais faim, on aurait préparé quelque chose avant.

- Sans doute, mais je préfère être dans tes bras.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses douces lèvres, puis je me dirige vers le téléphone. Je sais très bien que Lorina laisse une liste de numéro urgent. Je la prends et cherche celui qu'il me faut.

- Yaattaa, je l'ai.

- Tu as quoi mon Coeur ?

- Le passeport pour la nourriture Koi. (Amour)

Il se lève et vient voir ce que je fabrique, il faut dire que je dois avoir l'air intelligent, brandissant un bout de papier et de l'autre un combiné de téléphone mais bon, allez, j'ai faim moi.

Je tape le numéro et commande une pizza, miam, on va manger ça dans le canapé tranquillement. Draco regarde attentivement comment ça marche. Une fois cela fait, on débarrasse un peu le foutoir environnant. Puis verres sortis, plaid sur le canapé, je regarde fièrement notre petit nid. Deux bras viennent m'entourer la taille, je souris de plus belle. J'aime sa chaleur.

- C'est agréable de se dire que nous ne sommes que tous les deux, personne pour nous empêcher de vivre, personne pour nous dire que nous ne sommes pas normaux, personne pour nous juger, personne pour nous arracher des bras l'un de l'autre, nous ne sommes que deux amoureux.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse la voix douce de mon amour entrer en moi et son souffle contre mon cou est tout chaud. La sonnerie nous coupe, Draco lâche à regret ma taille, je me retourne rapidement, lui vole un baiser et descend en courant les escaliers. J'ouvre la porte et paye le livreur rapidement, lui arrachant pratiquement le paquet des mains. J'ai la vague impression qu'il cherche quelqu'un mais on ne va pas s'épandre sur la chose.

Je lui referme presque la porte au nez, de toute manière ce n'est pas moi qui lui recommanderai quelque chose, mais Lorina et Flo, donc, je ne dois pas me sentir coupable. Je remonte avec le paquet fumant. Draco est déjà assis et m'attend. Je dépose le tout sur la table et ouvre, la bonne odeur envahit la pièce.

- Et voilà mon ange, une bonne pizza toute chaude.

Draco me sourit et on mange tranquillement. La soirée se passe relativement bien. Et oui, on a mangé en regardant la télévision, ça m'amuse de voir les réactions de Draco au monde moldu, il lui arrive de faire des réflexions plutôt pertinentes pour quelqu'un qui n'y connaît pas grand-chose, mais c'est amusant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps d'ailleurs nous sommes restés à rire, juste le souvenir d'avoir mis une chaîne où on passait une histoire assez triste et que j'ai dû m'endormir devant.

J'ouvre les yeux, c'est comme ça que tous les matins j'aimerais me réveiller, moi, dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime. Je me relève pour regarder son visage calme et serein, il ne dort plus et ses magnifiques yeux me regardent. Je lui fais un petit sourire, et il m'embrasse tendrement.

- Alors, le matelas était agréable ?

- Hum, il devrait prendre un peu de poids.

Je me prends une petite tape sur la tête, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore moi ? Je regarde l'heure et là, mon visage doit devenir vraiment sérieux.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- On est en retard, le bus part dans un quart d'heure.

Je me lève d'un coup, Draco me suivant, il passe dans la salle de bain pendant que moi je me dépêche de ranger notre bordel, Flo et Lorina, n'étant pas censées savoir que je suis passé ici. Faisant tout disparaître rapidement à l'aide de ma propre magie, j'arrange mes cheveux et ma tenue. Draco me laisse la place dans la salle de bain pour que je me débarbouille. Lorsque je sors, il est déjà en bas avec les valises rétrécies.

Je passe rapidement dans les rayons du magasin, prenant deux trois trucs et les fourrant dans un sac, on quitte la maison juste au moment où le bus passe dans la rue. Mon regard croise celui de Draco et c'est la course poursuite.

Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi le bus s'est arrêté et nous a laissé tomber, mais en tout cas, je sais que toute la rue s'est bien amusée de nous voir courir après le pauvre véhicule. Je monte les quelques marches, le chauffeur rigole.

- Deux… places… s'il… vous… plaît.

- Mais bien sûr jeune homme. Vous allez où ?

- Terminus.

- Parfait, voici vos tickets.

Je prends les tickets et traîne Draco dans le fond où il y a de la place, le bus n'est pas très rempli d'ailleurs, sûrement parce qu'il est assez tôt. On se laisse tomber sur la banquette.

- Et bien, ça réveille.

- Hai, mais j'aurais préféré un réveil bien plus doux. Susurrai-je à mon amour.

- Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que les gens du bus aient envie de me voir t'embrasser alors qu'ils viennent de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Je lui fais un petit sourire triste.

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'y feront même pas attention, allez juste un petit bisou pour me faire passer l'envie de te dévorer là tout de suite, sachant que j'ai très faim.

Draco rit, mais moi je ne ris pas, j'ai vraiment la dalle et avoir mon petit ami juste là, à mes côtés me donne envie de le dévorer sur place. Et puis personne ne nous verra, on est au fond et caché par le siège de devant. Je lui fais des petits yeux implorants et je sais qu'il va craquer, de toute manière s'il ne craque pas, je le fais quand même, alors autant qu'il soit consentant.

Il ferme les yeux pour signifier que non, il en est hors de question, il ne le fera pas, ici en tout cas. Et bien tant pis pour lui, je profite du fait qu'il soit complètement aveugle pour poser rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser rapide mais tout de même gourmant. Et ouais, quand j'ai faim, j'ai faim.

- Harry !

- Hai c'est moi.

- Tu es vraiment impossible.

Je lui tire la langue, et oui, on ne se refait pas. Le voyage continue, il semble que Draco ait décidé de bouder, rooo franchement, c'était juste un petit bisou qui est d'ailleurs passé inaperçu. Mais bon, en attendant, le bus s'est rempli et les gens me regardent bizarrement. Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux et je les natte doucement, ça a au moins l'avantage de me calmer.

On fait une petite pause sur une aire, pour que les gens puissent aller aux toilettes et puis surtout que le chauffeur se prenne un bon café. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air moi aussi. Draco ne me suit pas, tant pis. Le vent fouette mon visage une fois dehors, il fait un petit soleil. Je reste un moment dehors et une petite fille vient me voir.

- 'Jour.

- Bonjour 'tite puce ?

- Toi aussi tu voyages avec nous dans le bus.

Je lui fais un grand sourire, elle est adorable, petite, entre cinq et six ans, des cheveux blonds coupés à la garçonne, une petite salopette en jean, adorable.

- Oui, je voyage avec toi, dans le même bus.

- C'est vrai ! Trop fort, dis dis, je pourrais venir me mettre à côté de toi, parce que ma grand-mère elle parle avec un vieux monsieur et moi je m'ennuie.

- Bien sûr.

Elle me fait un doux sourire et me tend la main. Je la prends, et je tressaille, elle est froide, très froide, je tourne mon regard vers elle, elle regarde le ciel. Cette gamine, elle n'est pas vivante. Elle se tourne vers moi et commence à me tirer vers le bus.

- Allez tu viens, sinon le bus il va partir sans nous grand frère.

- Oui oui, j'arrive.

Serrant ma main contre la sienne, je sens toute la tristesse qu'elle a dans son cœur, elle ne peut pas rester dans cet état, elle ne sait même pas qu'elle est morte, elle ne semble pas y faire attention ou alors elle le sait, mais fuit la réalité. Elle s'arrête près du bus.

- Dis, pourquoi ma grand-mère ne fait pas attention à moi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien quand je lui parle, elle ne me regarde pas, elle ne me répond pas. Pareil pour les autres alors que toi, je peux te parler.

Je soupire, je la mène de l'autre côté du bus, et m'agenouille devant elle.

- Ecoute petite princesse, n'as-tu rien remarqué d'autre de bizarre.

Elle semble réfléchir, ça me fait mal de faire ça, ça me fait vraiment mal. Je vois des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

- Si, personne ne me voit sauf toi, personne ne me parle, sauf toi, je, je, je…

Je la prends dans mes bras et commence à réciter doucement, elle faut qu'elle s'en rende compte par elle-même qu'elle est morte, sa place n'est pas ici. Je vois quelque chose de flou se former devant moi, puis plus net ; tiens je connais cette personne. Cheveux blancs, yeux rouges. Sao.

- Pas la peine de faire ça, je vais la ramener.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, la petite fille est endormie dans mes bras.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous avons eu un souci en bas, et des âmes se sont échappées.

- Oh je vois.

Je regarde le visage de la petite fille, elle est tellement mignonne, mourir si jeune, je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, elle va rejoindre ses parents dans l'autre monde.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Accident de voiture, lorsque la petite s'est échappée, elle a rejoint la personne qui lui était le plus proche à savoir sa grand-mère, ils étaient en route pour la voir d'ailleurs. Les âmes se rattachent souvent à une personne chère dans ce monde.

- Je vois.

Je lui tends la filette, Sao passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de la prendre.

- Ce genre d'incidents arrive tous les jours, avec les mangemorts qui font des leurs, plus les accidents, les homicides, les suicides, nous ne pouvons pas tout gérer. Et puis, il y a ceux qui veulent rester sur terre, elle n'y a pas sa place, elle doit retourner avec ses parents.

Je hoche la tête et souris, Sao la prend et commence à disparaître, il me dit juste que Shin me passe le bonjour et je réponds en souriant que moi aussi et que j'ai été heureux de le voir même si j'aurais préféré que ce fusse dans d'autres conditions.

J'entends un coup de klaxon qui veut dire "tout le monde en voiture", je monte doucement, j'ai mal au cœur. Je me laisse tomber à côté de Draco qui tourne sa tête vers moi en sentant que je ne vais pas bien.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non non, ne te fais pas de soucis.

Je regarde mes mains, une petite flamme bleue apparaît, je la fais disparaître et je regarde dans le vide. Il y a tellement de personnes qui meurent pour des choses si futiles. Un accident de voiture. Draco passe un bras autour de mes épaules et je viens me calfeutrer contre lui. Je me sens bien.

Le trajet se passe ainsi, je ne me suis pas détaché du corps de mon fiancé et en plus de ça, je n'ai pas fait attention aux regards étranges qu'on nous a lancé durant tout le voyage, et oui, il ne faut pas croire que tout le monde voit ça d'un œil compréhensif, l'homophobie existe partout.

On arrive enfin à destination, on salue le chauffeur et on reste un moment dans la rue. Bon maintenant tout va se décider, c'est-à-dire, et bien, faut que je l'emmène au cimetière.

- Alors c'est ici que tu vis.

- Pas loin, oui. Ano, Draco, tu promets de ne pas crier.

Il me regarde étrangement, alors que je le mène vers les grilles du cimetière.

- Pourquoi devrais-je crier ?

- Oh, pour pas grand-chose.

Je pousse la grande grille et entre, on fait quelques pas, il ne comprend pas pourquoi je le mène ici.

- Harry, c'est un cimetière.

- En effet, j'ai l'heureuse nouvelle de t'annoncer que tu es plus intelligent que la normale.

Je me prends une tape sur la tête, on arrive devant le caveau et je pousse la petite porte faisant attention qu'il n'y ait personne. Je ne remercierais jamais assez qu'on me loge dans le fond du cimetière, là où personne ne vient jamais.

- Euh, Harry, j'ai un peu peur là ?

- Meu nan, faut pas.

Je passe la porte du caveau, et descends les escaliers, tenant toujours la main de mon amour, je le sens trembler, j'ai peur là. On arrive enfin dans la grande salle et là il tombe sur le cul. Et oui, j'ai bien dit, il est tombé.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Et bien, je te présente là où je vis, c'est mon petit chez moi.

Devant lui, magiquement est créé un environnement que seuls des sorciers peuvent voir. Il y a un lit, ou plutôt ce qu'on peut appeler futon parce que c'est moins difficile à métamorphoser, ensuite, mes bagages sont là, ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige. Kâ sort de mon tee-shirt et va se rouler en boule dans un coin. Je risque un regard à Draco, il a les yeux grands ouverts.

- Sérieusement tu vis ici !

- Hai.

- Seul.

- Non, il y a toute ma famille.

Je siffle et tout d'un coup Admy arrive, il est tellement heureux de me voir qu'il me prend dans ses bras, ensuite suit Alizéa. Je me tourne vers Draco qui regarde la jeune fille.

- Alizéa, voici Draco, Draco Alizéa, c'est son caveau.

- Enchantée, je rencontre enfin l'amoureux de notre petit Kyô, c'est vrai que tu es mignon.

Draco rougit, il est vrai que Alizéa est une très jolie fille. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que deux gamins me sautent dans les bras. Sébastien et Marc, ils rient de me retrouver.

- Te voilà enfin de retour Kyô !

- Hai gaki. (oui gamin)

Je souris de plus belle, je ne fais plus attention à ce que pense Draco, moi je suis heureux de retrouver ma famille. Marc et Sébastien se battent pour me parler de ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence, ils sont tellement mignons, je les adore de trop.

- Ils ont été intenables pendant ton absence Kyô.

- Même pas vrai. Répondent-ils en cœur.

- Si, Admy a été obligé de crier pour que ce soit plus calme.

- Une ou deux fois seulement. Renchérirent les deux gamins.

Je me mets à rire, ils sont vraiment trop, ils forment un bon duo ces deux-là. Je sens une main humaine se poser sur mon épaule, je tourne la tête pour voir Draco.

- Les gamins, voici Draco, Draco, Sébastien et Marc.

Il hoche la tête et les deux garçons font le tour de Draco, semblant l'étudier sous toutes les coutures, ça m'amuse. Puis ils me font face.

- Ouais, il semble bien.

- Je l'accorde, nous ne disons rien contre le fait que tu ramènes un garçon à la maison.

Je me mets à rire franchement, même Draco est amusé par les deux garçons. Finalement, tout s'est plutôt bien passé, bien que je me sois fait passer un savon comme quoi j'aurais pu le prévenir au lieu de le mettre devant le fait accompli, mais on va dire que les fantômes m'ont bien aidé en le rassurant sur le fait que j'étais dans un bon endroit, que je vivais convenablement grâce à mes pouvoirs et puis ils veillent sur moi.

Maintenant se pose un ultime problème, la nourriture, va falloir qu'on sorte et faut que je passe à mon boulot.

- Draco, ça te dit de partir à la découverte d'un tout autre monde que celui des moldus et des sorciers.

Il me regarde suspicieusement.

- Et de quel monde il s'agit ?

- Le mien.

Il fait une drôle de tête, je lui prends la main et regarde comment il est habillé, je tords le nez, j'ai bien fait de passer rapidement dans la boutique. Je prends le sac et en sors un pantalon noir avec une chaîne en argent, un débardeur rouge sang. Je les fourre dans les bras de Draco et l'envoie enfiler tout ça. Moi en attendant, je mets mes affaires. Une fois parés, un grand manteau pour moi et un court pour Draco, on quitte discrètement le cimetière, direction la ville.

Draco n'en revient toujours pas des vêtements que je lui ai fait mettre, mais il est vraiment trop sexy comme ça. Après quelques minutes de marche, je le fais bifurquer par une petite rue pour arriver dans un endroit où il y a foule. Draco reste coi devant la queue. Je me faufile en lui tenant la main à travers le monde qui attend pour entrer. Des gens hurlent comme quoi je pourrais attendre mon tour, mais non, je ne peux pas, après tout je suis privilégié.

J'arrive à la porte et salue le vigile qui me reconnaissant me fait un signe de la main et me laisse entrer.

- Mick va être heureux de te revoir tout comme Lydia, elle commence à s'ennuyer.

- Je savais que j'étais indispensable.

- Allez file.

Je souris et traverse le couloir, je m'accoude à l'accueil et salue Nadya.

- Oh Kyô te voilà de retour, ça faisait un moment que tu avais disparu.

- Et ouais que veux-tu, Mick m'a donné des vacances.

- Je vois et qui est-ce ?

- Draco, mon petit copain.

- Oh mignon.

Je retire mon manteau et Draco m'imite complètement paumé. Elle le regarde puis sourit.

- Je serais toi, je ferais extrêmement attention, les chats égarés ne font pas long feu ici.

Je lui rends un sourire qui en dit long alors que je lui tends mon manteau à mon tour.

- Pas de souci, on ne s'approche que très rarement de ce qui m'appartient.

- Bien, bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi.

Je prends la main de Draco et le traîne dans la salle, lui est toujours un peu ailleurs, ne comprenant pas vraiment tout ce qui lui arrive et surtout je crois que ma tenue ne le laisse pas indifférent. Et oui, je porte un short bordeaux et un débardeur noir. Je m'accoude maintenant au bar, Mick est en train de jongler un peu plus loin, on va attendre qu'il ait fini pour qu'il ne nous fasse pas de casse.

- Hello Mick.

Le barman se retourne après avoir servi son cocktail et me sourit en se ruant sur moi.

- Kyô le retour, et bien, je n'espérais plus te revoir. C'est Lydia qui va être heureuse de te retrouver, parce qu'elle s'ennuie toute seule sur scène.

- J'n'en doute pas.

- Et lui, c'est…

- Hai, Draco, mon petit ami.

Je tire Draco vers le bar et Mick lui serre la main chaleureusement.

- Enfin, nous voyons celui qui fait battre le cœur de notre petit diable.

- Draco voici Mick, je bosse pour lui le soir.

Draco hoche la tête, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se pose pour lui expliquer un peu tout, parce que le pauvre, il est complètement perdu. Je l'embrasse rapidement avant de me tourner vers Mick qui sourit.

- Envoie deux de tes cocktails.

- C'est comme si c'était fait.

Les verres en main, on se dirige vers une petite table reculée. La musique est assourdissante mais au moins là-bas, on va pouvoir s'entendre un peu. Draco regarde autour de lui comme un gamin découvrant le monde. Ça m'amuse de le voir comme ça, il est vraiment mignon et d'ailleurs beaucoup de filles le reluquent, attention chasse gardée.

On s'assoit et je dépose le verre devant lui, je sirote calmement attendant qu'il parle, ce qui se fait peu de temps après.

- C'est vraiment là que tu travailles ?

- Hai.

- Et tu fais quoi ?

- Tu verras plus tard. Mais dis-moi plutôt si ça te plaît.

- Oui, c'est, c'est vraiment trop bien, j'adore, l'ambiance tout, ça change trop.

- Ah enfin quelque chose que je voulais entendre.

- Abruti.

- Hai.

Je souris et continue de siroter mon verre, Draco fait de même et je vois ses yeux se mettre à briller apparemment le cocktail de Mick lui plaît aussi. Je me lève et lui prends la main pour le traîner sur la piste de danse, j'ai envie de me défouler et surtout de montrer à tout ceux qui le reluquent que c'est mon mien rien qu'à moi.

Draco pousse un petit son pas très masculin, mais c'est mignon. Je me colle à lui une fois qu'on est bien placé, et sensuellement je commence à onduler contre son corps. Il me regarde bizarrement mais petit à petit je le fais entrer dans mon monde.

- Bienvenu dans un monde tout autre.

Il me sourit et je le fais passer à l'étape supérieure, la danse devient bien passionnée, c'est autre chose, c'est intense, danser avec lui me donne envie de continuer, de donner tout ce que j'ai. Je me sens revivre et je sens dans mon esprit que Draco est bien aussi, cet aspect de lui commence à apparaître, le chat égaré devient plus sauvage, et j'aime ça.

La chanson se termine et je l'embrasse, comme ça, tout le monde aura bien compris que ce bel Apollon n'est rien qu'à moi. Les lumières se tamisent et une musique bien connue commence.

- Tu vas m'attendre là, j'ai un travail à faire.

- Hey Harry.

Je laisse le pauvre petit Dragon sur la piste là où tout le monde regarde la scène, Lydia apparaît toujours aussi merveilleuse, mais j'ai déjà vu sa danse seule, et ce n'est vraiment pas super. Je monte discrètement, je glisse une main sur sa taille, elle fait volte-face et ces yeux s'ouvrent grand avant de me faire un sourire complice et c'est parti.

Ça m'avait manqué de pouvoir me défouler comme ça, c'est apaisant de pouvoir se lâcher et de laisser le stress accumulé partir. Lydia a l'air contente que je sois de retour même si elle voit que je jette de temps en temps de petits coups d'œil vers la piste, parce que Draco est en train de taper la discute avec une jeune fille. Ouh ça va pas aller ça. La musique s'arrête et je quitte la scène pour retrouver mon amant.

- Alors c'est vrai, tu connais Kyô, il est super mignon et il danse trop bien, mais t'es pas mal non plus.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis chérie.

Je passe un bras autour de la taille de mon amour et le tire vers moi avant de déposer mes lèvres dans son cou.

- Chasse gardée.

Elle me fait un drôle de sourire avant de retourner danser, Draco tourne la tête pour capturer mes lèvres.

- Tu sais que si je n'avais pas ressenti toutes tes émotions, j'aurais été jaloux.

- Sûrement tatsu.

- Cesse avec ce surnom.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire.

Je fais un grand sourire et le traîne au bar où Lydia semble attendre quelque chose.

- 'Ly, voici Draco.

- Rooooo je vois enfin celui qui fait battre le cœur de notre danseur favori. Et c'est qu'il a vraiment bon goût en plus, canon le mec. Kyô félicitations, il a l'air bien, et puis gya, vous formez un couple trop mimi.

Draco fait un pas en arrière comme s'il venait de recevoir la tirade de la danseuse dessus. J'aurais peut-être dû le prévenir du caractère un peu foufou de Lydia quand ça concerne quelqu'un qu'elle aime bien.

- N'empêche que tu m'as manqué mec, sans toi la scène ce n'est pas la même chose, ça fait vide.

- Hai baby, content de me savoir indispensable.

Draco sourit, je demande un autre verre à Mick puis dès que Draco a bu, je le tire de nouveau sur la piste mais cette fois-ci, Lydia et Mick suivent. Et la soirée ne fait que commencer.

Autant dire qu'après cette soirée, Draco était crevé mais paré à remettre ça tous le soirs. Sur le chemin du retour, il ne faisait que me parler de ça, il avait adoré. J'étais content, cette approche du monde moldu était plutôt bonne.

Une fois au caveau, on s'est couché l'un dans les bras de l'autre, fatigués, mais sereins.

o

Je me rappellerait toujours de cette semaine de rêve où Draco a partagé ma vie du côté moldu. Tous les soirs on se rendait au bar, on dansait, on buvait, on s'éclatait, on dormait ensuite jusqu'à pas d'heure et je le traînais dans les rues de la ville pour lui faire visiter quelques boutiques moldues. Il s'émerveillait comme un enfant à des moments et à d'autres, il trouvait que c'était ridicule, mais c'était hilarant de voir son visage afficher plusieurs mimiques. Ici il n'était pas Draco Malfoy, il n'était pas sorcier, il était juste un jeune garçon qui se promenait avec son petit copain sans se soucier du regard des gens qu'il ne verrait plus jamais après.

Pendant cette semaine, je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à tous les problèmes du monde sorcier et Draco aussi, se contentant de découvrir et de passer du temps avec moi.

Même si je sais que ça va prendre bientôt fin, je suis heureux d'avoir pu vivre pendant cette semaine avec lui, lui parler de ma famille, la lui présenter, qu'il ait l'impression de faire enfin parti de mon monde de fous.

**A suivre…**

Et voilà un chapitre où personne ne souffre vraiment. C'est quand même bien ? Non ? Vous préférez lorsque je les torture ? Bon ça devrait s'arranger alors. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

**Kisu**


	35. Une nouvelle plus que déroutante

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Sinon lorsque c'est écrit en italique c'est qu'il parle par télépathie._

_Bonne lecture _

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 34 : Une nouvelle plus que déroutante.**

Aujourd'hui, je dois ramener Draco à la boutique. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la fin de nos vacances communes, oui, maintenant, je vais vivre deux longues semaines tout seul dans mon caveau entre mon boulot de nuit, mes devoirs et bien sûr je vais pouvoir lire le journal de ma mère.

Mais bon, autant dire que ça va me manquer de m'endormir dans les bras de mon amour, de pouvoir goûter ses lèvres si douces, d'entendre sa voix me murmurer des mots d'amour, de le savoir toujours près à mes côtés lorsque nous sortons, mais il faut bien un début et une fin et la fin est là.

Il est devant l'escalier menant à l'extérieur, sa valise est rétrécie dans sa poche et il n'attend plus que moi. Parce que oui, le bus arrive dans dix minutes, et moi après, je rentrerai seul mais je ne vais pas le laisser errer dans ce monde qu'il a appris, certes, à connaître, mais ce n'est pas encore vraiment ça.

Je souris et prenant sa main je le tire dehors, Alizéa et Admy nous font un petit signe pour nous dire au revoir et on se dépêche de rejoindre l'arrêt de bus. On prend nos billets, au moins cette fois-ci, on était à l'heure, faut bien qu'une fois sur deux, on soit tout de même dans les temps.

On s'installe encore une fois dans le fond du bus, il est un peu plus rempli que la dernière fois, mais ça va, on peut respirer et surtout cette fois, Draco est beaucoup moins dérangé par les regards étranges qu'on nous lance, oui parce que je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais en fait, je suis complètement dans les bras de mon cher et tendre, ouais je profite jusqu'au bout de ce doux moment qu'il nous reste.

_- 'Ry, tu vas me manquer. _

_- Je t'écrirai. _

_- Tu me promets de ne pas faire de bêtise__s__. _

Je lui souris avant de relever ma tête pour l'embrasser, il m'amuse, Draco peut parfois être super protecteur, mais je l'adore. Le reste du trajet passe, lors de l'arrêt obligatoire on ne bouge pas, restant ainsi pour profiter de nos derniers instants en commun. Les gens n'ont pas cessé de nous regarder bizarrement mais ce n'est pas grave, franchement qu'est-ce qu'on peut en avoir à faire, on est bien ensemble, point barre. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous soucier des autres alors que notre bonheur peut se résumer à nous deux ?

Et puis arrive la fin de notre journée, de notre voyage, de tout ce qui peut se passer d'autre pour la fin des vacances. On descend et on se glisse dans une rue étroite à côté de la boutique, le taxi doit normalement arriver d'ici une petite dizaine de minutes. Je prends mon amour dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement, il glisse sa main sous mon tee-shirt et la laisse glisser sensuellement le long de ma colonne vertébrale, c'est agréable.

Puis il y a un petit coup de klaxon, il doit y aller, le chauffeur n'attendra pas éternellement, il m'embrasse et me laisse avec un seul regard qui me fait sourire.

_- Au revoir mon Cœur. _

_- Sayonara tatsu. _

Il grogne mais moi j'aime ce surnom qui lui va si bien. Je le vois monter dans la voiture et puis disparaître au loin, mon cœur se serre et je sens quelque chose au fond de moi me faire mal. C'est comme ça depuis un moment déjà mais je fais en sorte à chaque fois que ça reste mais là, j'ai vraiment mal au cœur.

Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre, il faut que je rentre avant ce soir pour mon boulot.

Je regarde à gauche puis à droite, personne, bien, je me transforme doucement, une fois cela fait, si je vole assez haut, on devrait me prendre pour un oiseau, surtout que je suis habillé tout de noir. Allez let's go.

Je fais un piqué vers le ciel et une fois assez haut je me laisse planer, heureusement que le ciel est un peu gris, sinon on m'aurait déjà vraiment repéré, mais que voulez-vous, j'allais tout de même pas payer un autre billet de bus, arriver en retard alors que j'ai mon propre moyen de locomotion. Alors autant profiter, surtout que ça fait tout de même un moment que je n'ai pas pu voler tranquillement ainsi, sans vraiment me soucier d'autre chose.

Je laisse le vent glisser le long de mes ailes, mes cheveux volettent tout autour de moi, je ferme les yeux, je ne risque pas d'avoir de soucis de fréquentation trop élevée. Je fais un petit looping avant de rouvrir mes yeux pour regarder le paysage en bas. C'est magnifique, vraiment, merveilleux, on voit tout en petit et c'est tellement amusant de voir tout le monde de haut.

Je soupire, dommage que Draco ne soit pas là avec moi pour pouvoir admirer tout ça. Je vois enfin le cimetière et je me pose doucement derrière le caveau, je rabats mes ailes et soudain je suis pris d'un haut le cœur. Je me penche en avant et vomis. Eurk, il m'arrive quoi là, c'est pas possible. J'ai mal au ventre.

Je continue de vomir mais me reprends vite, je ne tiens pas à me faire repérer. Je m'essuie rapidement la bouche et entre dans le caveau, heureusement vide, je suis fatigué d'un coup, c'est pas d'avoir voler, même si la distance était assez longue, ce n'est pas possible. Je reste allongé sur le matelas en regardant la voûte, il m'arrive quoi nom de nom ?

Je ferme les yeux et m'endors tranquillement.

Cela fait trois jours que Draco est parti et autant dire que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, enfin si, je bosse tous les soirs et j'ai avancé dans mes devoirs, et pourtant j'ai l'impression de dormir la majeure partie du temps, je me demande bien d'où vient toute cette fatigue.

Je me lève en soupirant, ce soir je vais aller danser, je me défoulerai un peu et je pourrai manger un repas convenable. Ben oui, que voulez-vous, ce n'est pas en vivant dans un cimetière, en dormant la majeure partie de la journée, qu'on peut dire manger convenablement. Avec Draco j'étais obligé de sortir, maintenant, je ne le suis nettement plus donc je bouge plus.

Je soupire, bon va falloir que j'y aille, faudrait mieux que je me mette quelque chose sous la dent avant de danser comme un malade. Je m'habille rapidement et sors du caveau pour me fondre dans les rues peuplées de jeunes. Je fais ça toujours rapidement, parce que sinon, je suis sûr que je me ferai aborder. Je me fraye un chemin dans la queue se trouvant devant le bar, salue le gardien et entre. Je fais un vague signe à la jeune fille au guichet et je m'accoude au bar. Mick me sourit en me servant d'office un cocktail.

- Tu pourrais me faire quelque chose de rapide à manger aussi.

- Bien sûr, je dois avoir du jambon, du beurre, et un peu de lard dans la salle de repos. J'arrive.

Je hoche la tête et m'en vais m'installer dans la petite salle calme qui nous est réservée et où je me rappelle avoir passé un très bon court moment avec Draco. Je souris bêtement en me souvenant de ce petit moment rien qu'à nous.

Mick entre dans la salle et me sort le tout du frigo avant de se mettre devant la cuisinière, il a été formel là-dessus, ne pas utiliser l'engin sans qu'il soit à côté, alors autant dire que je le laisse totalement faire.

Il me sert donc mon lard grillé, une petite tranche de jambon, du pain avec du beurre et même des pâtes, il est gentil mon patron, ne ? Il me tient compagnie pendant que je mange toute la nourriture, Lydia entre et lève un sourcil en me voyant engouffrer mon repas, comme si j'étais en manque.

- Et bien, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas mangé ?

- Hum, hier soir.

Elle me regarde comme si je blaguais mais c'est vrai, me lève à trois heures de l'aprèm, je fais mes devoirs et ensuite je sors pour ici, voyez où j'ai le temps de me faire à manger.

- Non sérieusement Kyô, tu ne manges que le soir ?

- Oui pas le temps.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi, c'est pour ça que tu manges comme quatre. Tu ne devrais pas sauter de repas, quand Draco étais là, ce n'était pas comme ça.

- Ben non, j'étais obligé de sortir mais là, je suis seul, je dors comme une marmotte et le reste du temps j'ai trop la flemme de sortir pour aller acheter quelque chose à manger.

Je ne fais pas plus attention à elle, mais j'ai la nette impression que quelque chose va me tomber dessus dans pas longtemps. Elle sort en claquant la porte, Mick me regarde avec un air pas très content de ma façon de voir les choses, mais bon. Il veut y changer quoi ?

Les minutes passent, j'ai tout mangé, et il m'a même resservi une assiette de pâtes sans que je ne lui aie rien demandé, mais c'est vrai que j'ai faim moi. Lydia entre avec un grand sac, je la regarde les yeux grands ouverts, qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a encore trafiqué ?

- Voilà, en partant tu prends ça, tu as dedans, du lait, des yaourts, du jambon, des pâtes, une pizza et puis des chips.

Ano, je vais faire comment pour conserver tout ça moi sachant que je n'ai ni frigo, ni cuisinière ? A la rigueur, je me trouve un briquet, du bois et je me fais un feu de camp. Iie sérieux, je vais faire comment moi ?

- Pas la peine de refuser, tu n'as pas le choix ou alors je te prends à la maison jusqu'à ce que tu aies pris quelques kilos en plus.

Par Merlin, mais elle est pire qu'une grande sœur. Je hoche la tête, je ne vais pas la décevoir, je vais mettre ça où moi ? Réfléchissons, iie, je ne vois vraiment pas.

- Je te préviens, si tu me dis ne pas être capable de te nourrir convenablement, je te jure que tu viens loger à la maison pour le reste des semaines.

J'ai peut-être le droit de sauter sur l'occase là. Quoique, me vois mal débarquer avec la cage d'Hedwige, Kâ, ma malle d'étudiant. Itai, je ne sais pas quoi faire moi, je ne connais pas de sorts capables de faire en sorte d'avoir un frigo dans un caveau.

- Ano, Lydia, je ne pourrais pas avoir plutôt de la nourriture qui n'ait ni besoin de cuisson, ni besoin de frigo.

Elle me regarde bizarrement.

- Tu vis tout de même pas dans une cabane.

- Iie.

- Tu me rassures, bon écoute, viens à la maison demain dans l'après-midi, j'ai une chambre de libre, je te la dégage.

- Demo… (Mais)

- J'ai parlé et c'est sans négociation.

Elle passe la porte, Mick émet un petit rire, quand elle le veut, elle peut vraiment faire peur Lydia.

o

Donc voilà, c'est comme ça, que j'ai fini par atterrir chez elle, dans son appartement, où elle m'a logé dans une chambre comme elle me l'avait dit. J'ai réussi à glisser ma cage sans qu'elle ne la voie, en plus j'ai une grande fenêtre avec balcon donc je pourrai regarder les étoiles. Ma malle a trouvé sa place dans un recoin de la pièce, le lit est nettement plus agréable que celui que j'avais créé magiquement, il fait plus chaud et c'est moins la galère pour se laver.

Je me laisse rebondir sur le lit et mets mes bras derrière ma tête, raaa je suis quand même mieux ici. Je sens la douce odeur de la cuisine me parvenir, signe évident que Lydia fait à manger. Vais avoir un vrai repas, surtout que j'ai vraiment très très faim. Je me relève pour aller l'aider. Je mets donc le couvert, puis attends patiemment la nourriture, elle dépose un succulent plat de viande en sauce, je sens que je vais ma régaler.

Et ce fut le cas, son plat est parti rapidement, elle a même été très étonnée de ma rapidité à engloutir tout ce qui passait par là. Mais bon au moins, j'ai été rassasié.

Maintenant je suis donc allongé sur mon lit, Lydia est dans sa chambre et lit je crois, moi je regarde un moment le plafond avant de me lever et d'aller fouiller dans ma malle pour en sortir le journal de ma mère. Je me réinstalle dans mon lit, Kâ en boule à mes côtés, je me demande bien ce qu'il peut y avoir dedans.

Je regarde le titre, la reliure, puis les premières pages et me mets à toutes les lire une par une. Ce qui est amusant c'est que ce n'est pas daté.

_Opale, tu sais quoi, aujourd'hui maman m'a emmené à la piscine. J'étais toute contente, parce que tu sais, j'adore me baigner, maman dit que c'est normal parce que je nage comme un petit poisson, mais moi je sais que c'est parce que dans l'eau, je suis super bien. Et c'est vrai, d'ailleurs la dame de la piscine, elle a dit que j'étais très douée et que si je le voulais je pourrais m'entraîner plus et que je pourrais peut-être particip__er__ aux compétitions. Di__s__ Opale, la compétition, c'est bien ou c'est mal, parce que maman elle n'a pas eu l'air d'accord avec la dame. _

Je souris, ma mère était vraiment mignonne lorsqu'elle était petite. Je passe quelques pages et continue.

_Opale, aujourd'hui Pétunia, elle a été méchante avec moi, elle m'a dit tout plein de méchantes choses, elle a dit que ma maman elle __ne__ m'aimait pas, et puis que papa aussi. Pourquoi elle dit des choses méchante__s__ Pétunia, __hein__ pourquoi ? _

_Opale, je m'ennuie, il se passe de drôle__s__ de chose__s__ avec moi, maman elle m'a dit que c'était normal, que c'était parce que je grandissais mais moi j'ai mal, mon cœur se serre, mes jambes me grattent et puis lorsque je suis dans l'eau, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque chose d'étrange sur la peau, mais comme il y a toujours beaucoup d'eau, je vois rien, mais maman me dispense de piscine, elle dit que je réagis au c__h__lore ou quelque chose comme ça, pourquoi je comprend__s__ rien Opale, dis-moi pourquoi ? _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai huit ans, et maman elle a décidé qu'on ira à la mer pour fêter ça, j'étais très contente parce que ça voulait dire que j'allais pouvoir me baigner, seulement, je ne sais pas ce qui __s__'est passé. Maman est resté à c__ô__té de moi pendant tout le temps, Pétunia était jalouse, mais papa lui a dit que c'était normal, c'était parce que c'était mon anniversaire mais je sais que ce n'est pas que ça, maman, elle avait peur que quelqu'un voit mes jambes, parce que lorsque je suis sortie de l'eau, elle m'a tout de suite entourée d'une serviette. Di__s__ Opale, est-ce normal que contrairement à Pétunia, j'ai des espèces d'écailles vert bleuté sur les jambes ? _

Je lève un sourcil, alors c'est ça, ma mère était une sirène, c'est bien d'elle que me vient ce gène, cette métamorphose, c'est vraiment étrange que personne ne m'en ait jamais parlé, après tout, ça devait se voir. Iie ?

_Opale, j'ai reçu ma lettre pour entrer à Poudlard, Pétunia était jalouse mais maman et papa étaient très fiers de moi, tu sais ce que c'est Opale Poudlard ? C'est une école de magie et de sorcellerie. Je suis une sorcière, tu te rends compte Opale, une sorcière, c'est super, non ? Je vais pouvoir faire de la magie et puis peut-être que je trouverais plus de renseignement sur le fait que mes jambes se changent comme ça. _

Je passe quelques pages de descriptions, je crois que c'est le chemin de Traverse.

_Voil__à__, c'est mon premier jour d'école, ça me fait tout bizarre, après avoir découvert avec papa le chemin de Traverse, me voici dans le train, c'est super, j'ai déjà lu tout le livre concernant l'histoire de l'école où je vais aller, c'est tellement passionnant. J'espère vraiment me faire plein d'ami__s__. Bon je te laisse Opale, y a quelqu'un qui vient. _

_Et voil__à__ Opale, je suis à Gryffondor, tu sais je t'ai déjà expliqué, c'est la maison de Godric Gryffondor, pour y être il faut être courageux, suis-je courageuse ? En tout cas c'est là que le Choixpeau magique m'a dit. Il est marrant ce chapeau, il est tout vieux et il parle. La Grande Salle était vraiment superbe, le plafond ressemble vraiment à un ciel. Et puis je me suis fais une amie, elle se prénomme Cendre Sylphe. Elle est super gentille et très jolie, elle a de long cheveux blond__s__ et de très beaux yeux vert d'eau. On ne dirait pas comme ça qu'elle est courageuse, mais je suis sûre qu'elle saura me montrer plein de chose__s__ parce que ses parents sont des sorciers de sang pur. _

Cendre Sylphe, je ne connais pas de Sylphe, je me demande bien ce qu'elle est devenue au fur et à mesure du temps et puis maintenant, est-elle toujours en vie ? Est-elle morte ? Je m'apprête à commencer une autre page lorsque je sens mon cœur faire un bond, je me lève rapidement, passe la porte en courant et me rue aux toilettes pour vomir. J'ai vraiment mal au cœur en ce moment.

Je ressors et trouve Lydia qui me regarde l'air soucieuse, je lui fais un sourire et elle hoche la tête, elle sait très bien que si je ne vais vraiment pas bien, je viendrai la trouver pour qu'elle me fournisse quelque chose. Elle me dit juste qu'on va bientôt partir, en entrant dans la chambre je regarde l'horloge et en effet, j'ai mis plus de temps que je ne le pensais pour lire ces quelques pages.

Je range le livre et me prépare, ce soir, on va bosser.

o

Cela va faire deux jours que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir mon livre. Pourquoi ? Parce que Lydia a eu la sympathique idée de me sortir avec Mick, donc on n'a fait des boutiques, on a pris un pot dans un café, on a longuement discuté, c'était vraiment sympa. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est repos. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai encore fini dans les toilettes à peine levé, donc elle a décidé que je me reposerais et même ce soir je suis privé de club. Beuuu, j'en aurais presque boudé mais je sais qu'elle a tout de même raison, je dois être fatigué.

Je m'installe donc dans mon lit pour continuer ma lecture. Je passe quelques pages et atterris toujours durant sa première année.

_Tu sais quoi Opale, c'est très intéressant ce qu'on étudie, les professeurs nous font vraiment des cours passionnant__s__, dommage que tout le monde ne soit pas de cet avis. Il y a la bande de Potter, cet abruti, tu sais je t'en ai fai__t__ allusion l'autre jour, raaa je le hais ce garçon, il __n'__arrête pas de __s__e moquer de Cendre parce qu'elle a peur des araignées et qu'elle a refusé de faire la potion. Non mais, je le déteste, tout le monde est phobique pourquoi pas elle ? Et bien aujourd'hui, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire avec son abruti de copain, Sirius Black que de lâcher dans la classe les korrigans qu'on étudiait. Le professeur a été obligé de calmer la panique qui régnait et on a dû tout ranger. Je hais ces garçons, Opale, je les hais et je sais pas comment Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow font pour rester avec eux, ils sont tellement adorables. Mais bon, ils ont choisi leurs amis. _

Je me permets de rire, ma mère n'aimait vraiment pas mon père à cette époque, c'est amusant de se dire qu'ils vont finir ensemble ensuite. Je passe quelques pages et arrive vers la fin de l'année.

_Me revoil__à__ Opale, aujourd'hui j'ai pleuré, oui, j'ai pleuré, je pleure rarement d'habitude, mais je l'ai tout de même fait, Cendre a essay__é__ de me calmer mais j'avais vraiment mal. C'est la faute de ce Potter et de ce Black, je les hais vraiment, ils ont été méchants avec moi. Ce n'est pas parce que j'adore lire qu'il faut me traiter de rat de bibliothèque tacheté, je leur en mettrais moi des rats de bibliothèque, moi au moins je fais gagner des points à ma maison, j'apprend__s__ la magie et je fais pas de bêtises constamment pour finir en détention. Mais au moins ça m'a permi__s__ de faire la connaissance de Remus Lupin, il est venu s'excuser pour ses amis, il est vraiment gentil. Il est doux, apaisant et moins turbulent que ses amis. Il a dit aussi à Cendre qu'il trouvait que c'était une parfaite Gryffondor. Il est vraiment mignon. Je crois que j'aimerais vraiment être amie avec lui. _

Je relève un sourcil, c'est amusant, ma mère aurait apprécié Remus avant les autres, je trouve ça mignon. Je passe quelques pages pour continuer mon avancée, j'arrive au début de la seconde année.

_Et voil__à__, j'entame ma seconde année Opale, je suis dans la chambre, Cendre écrit elle aussi dans son journal, c'est amusant, elle me l'a présenté, il s'appelle Cassandra. Pourquoi ? Il para__î__t que c'est le nom de sa grand-mère et que celle-ci est morte cet été et comme elle l'aimait beaucoup, elle a donné son nom à son journal pour continuer à avoir l'impression de se confier à elle. Je trouve ça touchant, moi je t'ai appelé Opale, parce que je trouvais ça joli et puis voil__à__, c'est tout, mais pour moi tu es et resteras mon meilleur ami. _

_Aujourd'hui, Black et Potter ont encore fait les malins, ils ont lâché des boules puantes dans les toilettes des filles, je trouve ça épouvantable et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils ont accusé Severus Snape, un Serpentard du même cycle que nous. Je trouve ça bas, seulement ils ont raté leur coup parce que Cendre et moi on était dans les toilettes, ainsi que Satya et Sohalia Patil, des jumelles, alors on a aidé le pauvre Severus. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Serpentard, qu'il est solitaire, un peu faible qu'il faut s'en prendre à lui. _

Ma mère toujours juste et droite, et bien je me demande bien quand est-ce qu'elle va s'entendre avec mon père, vu comme c'est parti, j'en vois pas le bout.

_Match Gryffondor/Serpentard, je me demande toujours comment Black et Potter on__t__ réussi à faire partie de l'équipe mais je dois bien leur avouer cette qualité, ils sont bon__s__ sur un balai mais pour le reste, c'est pas ça. J'ai assisté au match avec Cendre, Remus et Peter. Je crois que Peter a un faible pour Cendre mais ne veut pas lui dire, Remus m'a même fait un clin d'œil en me montrant le petit Peter en train de parler avec ma meilleure amie. Je suis certaine qu'ils formeraient un très beau couple. Mais sinon le beau Remus m'a tenu compagnie durant tout le match et il m'a même prêté sa cape parce qu'il faisait froid. Il est vraiment aimable. On a remporté contre les Serpentards et ils ont fêté ça toute la soirée. _

_Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas écrit Opale, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps, si tu savais tout ce qui __s__'est passé ce mois-ci, tu en ferais une tête. Laisse-moi te raconter, je sors avec Remus Lupin, oui tu as bien entendu, on se donne la main, on se promène ensemble dans les couloirs du château, on va à la bibliothèque encore ensemble et il me montre plein de chose__s__. Je l'adore, il est vraiment gentil. Cendre me charrie en me disant qu'on forme un petit couple tout mignon, et moi je rajoute une couche en disant qu'elle ferait mieux d'avouer à Peter qu'elle aimerait bien nous imiter en sa compagnie. _

Je reste coi devant le livre, Remus et ma mère, ensemble, je dois rêver, je n'ai pas pu lire ses lignes, Rémus Lupin, sortant avec Lily Evans, j'aurais vraiment jamais imaginé lire ces lignes un jour, mais ça devait être sûrement une amourette de passage. Je continue de parcourir les pages rapidement pour m'arrêter à celle-là.

_Opale, tu sais, Remus et moi, on est vraiment bien ensemble, parfois je me demande si c'est de l'amour ou de l'amitié, après tout je suis toute jeune, mais pour le moment je suis bien avec lui. Potter et Black semblent jaloux de voir leur ami s'éloigner d'eux pour moi, et bien moi, je suis fière de ce coup-ci, parce que pour la peine, ils n'osent plus m'insulter, ni Cendre qui se meurt toujours d'amour pour Peter, mais ils doivent être toujours aussi timides l'un que l'autre. C'est trop mignon. _

_Nous sommes au mois de mars et tu sais quoi, Remus m'a embrassé, oui, mon premier baiser, enfin, pas comme au cinéma lorsque j'ai été voir ce film avec Pétunia et ses amies. Non, juste un baiser, chaste, sans rien de plus et puis ensuite on est resté là, à regarder les étoiles se mettre à briller dans le ciel, j'ai trouvé ça extrêmement romantique. _

Je lâche le journal pour tout classifier dans ma tête, ma mère semble filer le parfait amour avec Remus, alors comment ça se fait qu'elle est finie avec mon père ? Je trouve ça bizarre comme histoire. On m'a toujours dit pourtant que ma mère et mon père étaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Faut creuser de ce côté-là.

Je reprends le livre en main et passe quelques pages, j'arrive à la fin de l'année.

_Je suis toujours avec Remus tu sais Opale, il est vraiment gentil comme garçon, dommage vraiment que ses amis ne suivent pas, mais bon, comme on dit, on ne peut pas changer les cœurs. Peter et Cendre ne sont toujours pas ensembles, mais comme c'est le dernier jour d'école, je me suis promis avec Remus qu'à la rentrée, si c'était toujours ainsi, on les casait de gré ou de force ensemble. Foi de Lily Evans. _

_Les vacances __s__e sont bien passés, ma mère est toujours fière de moi et de mes performances, elle dit que je serais une très bonne petite sorcière, tandis que Pétunia se meurt de jalousie, je le vois bien dans son regard, elle m'en veut d'être une sorcière et pas elle. Mais c'est reparti pour une longue année et cette fois-ci, tout __s__e passera bien mieux. J'ai retrouvé Remus dans le train, il avait laissé de c__ô__té ses deux amis qui faisaient déjà peur aux nouveaux. Franchement, ils n'ont que ça à faire ces deux-là. En tout cas, j'étais très heureuse de le retrouver et puis j'ai bien vu que c'était la même chose pour Cendre et Peter. Donc nous avons décidé de faire un plan avec Remus. _

_Le plan a réussi, c'est amusant à voir, il nous a fallu un long mois pour les mettre ensemble, ce fut long et éprouvant mais au final, ils forment vraiment un couple adorable. Ils sont tous les deux tellement timides que c'est effrayant, mais en même temps, ça leur permet de se comprendre. Remus est fier de son coup, je dois dire que je le suis aussi, parce que voir Cendre sourire tout le temps me réchauffe le cœur. Une chose de bien pour cette année. _

_Et voil__à__ l'année passe, les cours aussi, toujours aussi intéressant__s__ je suis la première suivi__e__ par Remus et ensuite je crois que c'est Severus Snape pour notre promotion. Potter et Black ne sont pas si mauvais que ça au classement si on enlève le fait qu'ils accumulent colle sur colle pour bêtise sur bêtise. Il faut dire que la dernière invention qu'ils nous ont trouvé, __a__ été de mettre dans la soupe, des grenouilles, si bien que lorsque Viviane Brown __s__'est servi, ça a été l'horreur totale, tout le monde __s__'est mi__s__ à hurler, les grenouilles sautaient de partout, mettant de la soupe partout et les professeurs ont bien hurlé. Ce n'était même pas drôle et la pauvre Viviane a été emmen__ée__ à l'infirmerie tellement elle était effrayée. Ces deux-là, je leur collerais bien des baffes parfois. _

_La fin de l'année est proche, et avec Remus, ce n'est plus trop ça, en fait, je crois qu'on se comporte plus l'un envers l'autre que comme des amis, des meilleurs amis bien sûr, on se confi__e__ tout, on parle souvent, on fait nos devoirs ensemble__.__ Oh bien sûr on s'embrasse un peu de temps en temps, mais ce n'est plus comme au début d'ailleurs je pense lui en parler avant les grandes vacances, je l'adore Remus, mais ami je crois que c'est très bien comme ça. _

_Voil__à__ les vacances commence__nt__, je suis dans ma chambre, Pétunia rentre demain de son stage de cheval avec son école et moi je suis soulagée que tout ce soit bien passé avec Remus. Il m'a dit qu'il pensait exactement la même chose que moi et que c'était mieux qu'on soit meilleur__s__ ami__s__ qu'autre chose. Je l'adore vraiment Remus, il est super. Celui qui aura son cœur aura bien de la chance parce que c'est quelqu'un de formidable. _

Je ferme le journal en entendant la pendule du salon émettre un bruit signifiant qu'il est tard, je crois que je vais me coucher pour être en forme demain. J'ai pas encore eu de nausées, on va dire que c'est bon signe, je suis peut-être pas si malade que ça. Mais bon on ne va pas tenter le coup, si je ne veux pas être coincé jusqu'à la fin des vacances par Lydia, mon bourreau, il faut que je sois apte à lui montrer que je suis en pleine forme, prêt pour aller danser le soir à la boîte.

J'éteins donc la lumière pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je me fais même une petite note, écrire une lettre à Draco demain, parce qu'il me semble que c'est mon tour de lui répondre. Je ferme les yeux et pars pour le pays des rêves.

o

J'ai bien avancé dans la lecture du journal de ma mère, j'ai appris pas mal de choses sur sa façon de voir la vie, j'aime découvrir ça, comme ça, au moins je me rapproche un peu plus d'eux. Je suis arrivé à sa cinquième année, elle est Préfète avec Remus, ces deux-là sont toujours meilleurs amis et Cendre est toujours avec Peter et semblent vraiment filer le parfait amour. J'ouvre le livre pour parcourir rapidement les pages lorsque je m'arrête sur l'une d'elles.

_Tu sais quoi Opale, j'ai été très surprise, Remus est un loup-garou, je ne le savais pas, pourtant j'aurais dû, il était absent les soirs de pleine lune et semblait patraque juste avant ainsi qu'après. Je suis un peu peinée qu'il ne me l'ait pas di__t__, après tout je suis sa meilleure amie, mais non, seul__s__ ses amis sont au courant, mais bon, je vais mettre un tout petit peu de distance entre nous et partir à la recherche de ce qui se passe pour mes jambes, parce que maintenant, ce ne sont plus des écailles, mais une queue. _

_J'ai passé ma journée à la bibliothèque, à parcourir les livres de page en page à la recherche d'un quelconque indice pouvant expliquer pourquoi je serais apparemment une sirène, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose dans les rayons. Et puis en fait si, mais il y a trop de livres et je ne sais lequel prendre, faudrait que j'aille voir mon prof de défense, il pourra peut-être me conseiller quelque chose. _

_Voil__à__, j'ai le livre en main, il me l'a prêté en me disant de faire attention car le monde sous-marin est peuplé de mystère__s__. Je me suis donc installé__e__ dans ma chambre et je lis, lis et lis encore. C'est passionnant, les sirènes et tout ce qu'on raconte sur elles, dangereuses, aguichantes, à la voix ensorcelante. Je sens que je vais me passionner de plus en plus pour ce monde. _

_L'année est passée vite et je suis triste que Remus ne m'ait vraiment pas parl__é__ de son problème, quan__t__ à moi, je continue de lire sur les sirène__s__ mais avec tous les devoirs en potion__s__ et l'aide que j'ai du__e__ fournir à Cendre et Peter pour qu'ils puissent se mettre à niveau m'a pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais, mais le temps passe et tout le monde change et évolue, les seuls qui ne semblent pas bouger, sont Sirius Black et James Potter, entre courir les filles et faire des blagues stupides, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils savent faire d'autres. _

Je repose le livre sur mon ventre pour regarder le plafond, les sirènes, j'aimerais vraiment en apprendre plus moi aussi, il faudrait que je cherche un peu plus de ce côté, parce que depuis toujours je me focalise sur mon côté démon, mais les sirènes existent aussi. Je recommence à lire.

_C'est ici que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce que je viens d'apprendre sur moi. Je viens de faire une découverte qui m'a brisée, c'est Pétunia qui vient de me le dire, je l'ai reçu__e__ de plein fouet. Elle était en colère contre moi et maintenant je sais pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais aimée. Je ne suis pas sa sœur, je ne l'ai jamais été. Mes parents ne sont pas les siens ! Je ne suis qu'une cousine éloignée dont sa mère adorait la mienne. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, que dire à part pleurer de rage pour ne jamais l'avoir su. Mes parents seraient morts et on m'aurait recueilli__e__, c'est pour ça que je serais sorcière avec des g__è__nes de sirène, c'est pour ça que contrairement à Pétunia, je ne suis pas une moldue. Je soupire alors que j'écris ces lignes, je ne comprends pas pourquoi m'avoir caché tout ça, j'ai le cœur anéanti et l'impression qu'on m'a trahi__e__, ma mère que j'aimais tant, en qui j'avais tellement confiance. Je vous hais de m'avoir cach__é__ ça. _

_L'année vient de reprendre, j'ai le moral à zéro après ce que j'ai appris, j'ai l'impression de n'appartenir à personne, de n'être personne, et pourtant je suis quelqu'un, je suis Lil__y__ Evans, demi-sirène et Préfète de la maison Gryffondor, j'ai une meilleure amie formidable, Cendre Sylphe, un meilleur ami qui me cache certes des choses mais qui connaît toujours les mots qui me font rire, Remus Lupin, un autre ami timide et maladroit mais qui sait tellement être doux avec Cendre, Peter Pettigrow, une école avec des cours passionnants, bref, pourquoi chercher compliquer, même si je ne fais pas parti__e__ de ma famille vraiment, je fais parti__e__ de celle-ci et je me dois de leur montrer que j'en suis digne. _

J'adore ma mère, elle était forte et courageuse, elle savait se faire comprendre et surtout elle était une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Une famille, tout comme moi, elle avait une famille, et celle-ci n'était autre que l'école, même si elle n'a pas vécu la même chose que moi avec sa famille d'accueil, elle a quand même su se former une autre famille, un toit où elle serait toujours accueillie les bras ouverts.

Je pose le livre je le continuerai demain, là, je dois aller bosser, Lydia n'arrête pas de beugler pour que je me dépêche mais si elle savait tout ce que je suis en train d'apprendre, si elle savait aussi que je suis fatigué mais que j'ai tout de même envie de faire la fête, si elle savait ce que j'étais vraiment, resterait-elle tout de même mon amie ? Je pense que oui, mais je ne lui dirai pas pour le moment, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt surtout que les vacances sont bientôt finies.

o

_Aujourd'hui Remus est venu me parler de quelque chose d'étrange, le début de notre septième et dernière année a débuté, l'ombre s'étend sur notre monde de magie, il para__î__t qu'un mage noir fait des ravages et tue beaucoup de monde. Pour le moment nous ne sommes pas touchés car nous sommes à l'abri entre les murs de Poudlard, seulement, la peur est présente. Mais ce n'était pas de ça dont je voulais te parler, Remus est venu m'avouer quelque chose concernant James Potter. Oui tu as bien entendu, James Potter, il est venu me parler de lui parce qu'il s'inquiétait un peu de son état. Il est vrai qu'il a changé, même s'il fait toujours quelques âneries, on sent qu'il est tendu et il agit différemment avec moi. Selon Remus il aurait un petit faible pour moi. J'y crois pas, monsieur James Potter serait amoureux de moi, le rat de bibliothèque tacheté. Bon d'accord, j'avoue, il est mignon, même très beau, tout le monde le sait qu'il est beau, seulement, son caractère ne suit pas. Oui, c'est ce qui me bloque, le fait qu'il fasse encore des blagues stupides me dérange, je l'ai di__t__ à Remus, je lui ai di__t__ que si son ami voulait avoir une chance avec moi, alors il faudrait qu'il change un peu. _

_Et il a changé, c'est étrange mais c'est le cas, il est plus calme, fait moins de bêtise__s__, m'accorde des petits sourires qui me font rougir sans que j'y fasse vraiment attention, j'aime lorsqu'il me regarde en cours, j'ai chaud, et puis surtout, il est devenu galant et attentionné en ce qui concerne Cendre ou moi. Je trouve ça miraculeux, mais j'ai peur qu'il fasse ça seulement pour m'avoir dans son lit, Opale, pourrais-tu m'aider à comprendre le cœur d'un garçon ? S'il te plait aide moi !. _

_Je ne sais pas comment écrire ses mots, alors que mes yeux sont voilés et que les larmes coulent sans que je ne puisse les arrêter, j'écris, des lignes et encore des lignes, je ne sais pas comment le faire paraître, je ne veux pas l'écrire, je ne veux pas, cela reviendrait à admettre la vérité, et je ne le veux pas. Pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on en arrive là ? Pourquoi a__-__t-il fallu que ça finisse ainsi ? J'ai mal au cœur et je pleure toujours. Cendre, ma Cendre, ma meilleure amie, celle que j'ai toujours considéré__e__ comme ma sœur, elle est morte. Morte, oui, morte, un bain de sang, alors que nous étions à Pr__é-__au__-__lard, il y a eu une attaque __de__ mangemort__s__, des hommes odieux et cruels aux ordres de ce monstre et ils ont tué des élèves, Cendre en faisait parti__e__. J'ai si mal, Remus a voulu me réconforter mais j'ai préféré l'envoy__er__ voir Peter, qui est autant effondré que moi, il venait de nous annoncer qu'après cette année, lui et elle se fianceraient. Il a tué ce couple, il a brisé mon cœur, ce monstre je le hais, je le hais, je le hais. Ma Cendre, ma petite Cendre, elle est morte, morte, morte, je ne la reverrai plus, je n'y crois pas. J'ai si mal…_

J'essuie une larme coulant de mes yeux, je n'y crois pas, alors Voldemort aurait tué Cendre, c'est pour ça que je ne connais pas de Sylphe, ça me fait mal au cœur de lire toute la souffrance de ma mère. Si jamais je reperdais mes amis ou alors Draco, je sais que je serais intenable. Je passe ma main sur mes yeux pour me remettre à lire.

_Est-ce un bien ? Est-ce un mal ? Après la mort de Cendre et d'autres élèves, James Potter est venu me voir pour me réconforter, il a été très gentil et on a longuement parlé, de choses et d'autres, il a réussi à me faire oublier un moment ma tristesse. Finalement le fait qu'il soit un peu foufou est agréable, parce que lorsqu'on est dans le bas, il arrive à nous faire remonter la pente. J'ai donc décidé de lui laisser sa chance après qu'il m'ait avoué de lui-même qu'il avait un faible pour moi. Nous avons décidé de tenter l'aventure, de voir où cela nous mènerait. Serait-ce un bien ? Serait-ce un mal ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira. En tout cas, tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment, c'est que de le savoir près de moi, m'apaise. _

_Et voil__à__, notre année est terminée, bien sûr nous avons eu du mal à nous remettre de la mort de nos amis, Peter est celui qui a le plus changé, mais après tout, il a perdu son âme sœur, celle qu'il aimait. Avec James nous avons décidé de nous installer dans un appart pour débuter et de faire nos études, auror. Nous allons faire parti__e__ de l'Ordre du Phénix tenu par Dumbledore, nous allons venger la mort de Cendre et des autres, nous allons nous battre. Remus, Sirius avec nous. Cendre, j'espère que là-haut, tu nous observes et tu es fière de ce que nous entreprenons. _

_Cela va faire un an que je suis avec James, une longue année que nous nous battons, que nous évoluons ensemble. Il a appri__s__ pour mon c__ô__té sirène, ça l'a un peu surpris au début, mais à présent, il en sourit, car je suis très sensible au niveau des jambes et ça l'amuse de me taquiner. Sirius vient nous voir souvent avec Remus, ils sont inquiets des tournures que prennent les choses, mais nous nous b__at__tons toujours, pour un monde futur, pour un monde meilleur. _

_Je suis enceinte, Opale, je suis enceinte, avec James, nous allons nous marier et élever notre bébé, notre enfant que nous adorons déjà. Alors que je suis assise dans mon fauteuil et que je t'écris, James est en train de courir partout pour préparer sa venue. Il est pire qu'une pile électrique mais je suis sûre qu'il sera un très bon père. Mais moi en tout cas, il m'amuse, même si parfois il est un peu fatigant à courir partout et à me protéger comme si j'étais en danger. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment la période pour avoir un enfant, surtout que nous sommes pri__s__ en grippe par Voldemort, oui que veux-tu, nous sommes des membres actifs de l'Ordre avec les Longdubat, seulement, maintenant, nous sommes aussi des cibles de choix. _

_Harry, c'est Harry que nous avons décidé de l'appeler, ce petit être qui va bientôt naître, notre enfant, notre petit trésor, il se prénommera Harry. Nous avons choisi ensemble, Harry Kyô James Potter. Pourquoi Kyô ? Parce que mon mari a clairement dit qu'il voulait que ce gamin possède le nom des origines de sa famille. Donc ce sera ainsi, Kyô, ça sonne bien. _

_Nous avons choisi une maison, Godric__'s__ Hollow, très joli, personne ne sait que nous habitons là, sauf son parrain, enfin, non, même Sirius n'a pas voulu être gardien du secret signifiant ainsi qu'on aurait plus de mal à le savoir, notre gardien est Peter. Qui penserait que nous avons confié ceci à Peter ? Personne. Ainsi nous sommes normalement en sécurité pour élever notre enfant. Harry est vraiment adorable, il pleure peu mais quand c'est le cas, il le fait savoir. James râle assez là-dessus d'ailleurs, mais il l'aime beaucoup, il fait un peu trop père poule d'ailleurs, mais comment l'empêcher d'aimer son enfant ? _

_Harry va avoir un an, et j'ai été pris d'un doute, va-t-il avoir mes origines ? Aura-t-il des écailles et une queue comme moi ? J'ai donc cherché et ce que j'ai appris m'a laissé__e__ pantois__e__. J'en ai parlé à James et il a fait une recherche plus approfondie mais a confirmé mes doutes. En plus d'avoir mes g__è__nes de sirène, il pourra aussi…_

Je laisse tomber le livre au sol, j'ai du rêver, ce n'est pas possible, je suis fou ou alors c'est un rêve. Je ramasse le livre et relis les lignes avant de me lever pour aller vomir tout ce que j'ai dans le ventre. Je reste assis près des toilettes, les yeux dans le vague.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

**A suivre…**

Je sais je suis méchante de vous couper là, mais que voulez vous, le mystère ça s'entretient. En tout cas je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire attire toujours autant de monde malgré le gros délire et le nombre de chapitre. Merci beaucoup de suivre cette aventure qui devient de plus en plus n'importe quoi.

**Kisu**


	36. Une nouvelle année qui débute bien

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Sinon lorsque c'est écrit en italique c'est qu'il parle par télépathie._

_Bonne lecture _

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 35 : Une nouvelle année qui débute bien. **

Cela va faire un petit mois que nous sommes rentrés en cours, un petit mois, non mais je dis n'importe quoi, c'est le début d'année le pire que je n'ai jamais connu. C'est une catastrophe ! J'en ai déjà marre et je veux retourner chez Lydia jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, non en fait, je vais partir très loin. Je veux partir dans un pays où on ne me retrouvera jamais. Et surtout, très très mais alors très loin de Draco.

Je passe une main lasse sur mon visage alors que j'ai encore une fois rejoint les toilettes en courant, laissant seuls au milieu du couloir : Draco, Blaise, Ron et Hermione. Oui, complètement abandonnés dans ce foutu couloir. Et pourquoi ? Pour les toilettes ! Pour vomir encore et encore. J'en ai marre, voilà. Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de disparaître avant qu'on ne le sache.

Je pose ma tête contre le rebord blanc de la cuvette des chiottes, je me sens bizarre, j'ai mal au cœur. Je mange soit comme un malade soit rien du tout. Je n'arrive pas à me décider sur ce que je vais avaler à table et je me dis que c'est le début. Et tout ça à cause de ce foutu livre de merde. J'aurais pas pu le lire avant, au moins, j'aurais su a quoi m'attendre.

MAMAN C'EST LA PIRE CHOSE DONT TU POUVAIS ME FAIRE DON !

Je lève le poing en l'air avant de retomber contre la cuvette et vomir encore un peu. J'en ai marre ! J'aime pas ce goût dans ma bouche, j'aime pas me sentir nauséeux, j'aime pas devoir courir partout pour aller aux toilettes, j'aime pas faire en sorte que tout aille bien pour que personne ne s'inquiète, j'aime pas devoir cacher quelque chose à Draco et encore moins ça !

Draco, ah… toute une histoire ! Comment est-ce que je vais réussir à lui cacher ça ? Comment est-ce que je vais faire ? Si je sais ! Je garde mon idée première : je fuis. Ouais, je vais fuir, loin, très très loin et comme ça, je referais ma vie. Je resterais caché dans une grotte ou un trou jusqu'à ce que ça passe et puis ensuite, j'irais vivre, je ne sais pas moi, au fond d'un océan, au moins là, je suis sûr que personne ne viendra me chercher. Hai, super bonne idée ! Maintenant mettre le plan à exécution.

- Harry, tu es là ?

K'so, c'est Draco. Comment il a fait pour me retrouver ? D'accord je me tais, je ne dis plus rien, comble de tout, j'avais oublié qu'il me connaissait et que notre super don entre nous marchait encore. Encore oui parce que pour mon cas, il devient de plus en plus fragile.

- Harry, je sais que tu es là, alors arrête de te cacher.

Bon je fais quoi, je sors de mon trou ou je ne sors pas ? Je suis bien tenté de rester là mais le problème, c'est que Draco serait capable d'ouvrir toutes les portes pour me trouver. Pourquoi ne vais-je pas dans les toilettes des filles ? Encore une question idiote, pour éviter Mimi qui n'arrêterait pas de me questionner pour savoir ce que j'ai.

- Harr…

- Je suis là, je sors, attends deux minutes.

Je me rends un petit peu plus présentable que je ne dois l'être, tire la chasse et sors pour faire face à un Draco le visage inquiet. Voilà ce que je ne voulais pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce n'est rien, juste un haut le cœur, mais c'est passé.

Il penche la tête sur le côté comme s'il ne me croyait pas, mais je lui fais un grand sourire avant d'aller me rincer la bouche. J'aime vraiment pas ce goût, c'est horrible mais bon, je vais finir par m'y faire je le sens. De toute manière, il le faudra bien.

- Harry.

- Nani ?

- Tu me caches quelque chose.

Je me retourne vers lui et lui fais un pauvre petit sourire.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu es bizarre depuis la rentrée, je ne sais pas, tu n'es plus le même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis toujours Harry.

- Non.

Je le regarde, je sais très bien ce qu'il veut dire, mais je dois nier, tout nier. Je ne veux même pas connaître sa tête si je lui disais que je suis enceint et de lui. Ah kamisama, je l'ai dis, je viens de dire le mot que je m'étais promis de ne plus prononcer, enceint. Arg, je l'ai dis une nouvelle fois. C'est horrible ! C'est la fin des citrouilles ! Reprenons-nous, le fait d'être enceint pour un garçon est tout à fait possible, tout comme le fait que je suis sirène et démon, que je travaille pour Shin, que… IIE ! Ce n'est pas normal, pas normal du tout, et pourtant, je le suis. Encore une tuile qui me tombe dessus.

- Harry ?

- Hai.

- Tu m'écoutes lorsque je te parle au moins.

- Hai hai tatsu. (Dragon)

- Menteur, je viens de dire quoi ?

- Harry.

- Juste avant.

Et k'so, je suis pris ! Je baisse la tête, je suis fatigué et ce n'est que le début, il me reste encore huit bon mois. Oui, parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris du livre de ma mère, parce que je n'ai pas tout suivi encore une fois. Faut dire que j'étais un peu sur le cul, bon pas un peu, beaucoup mais tout de même. Alors si je me souviens bien il disait :

_Harry va avoir un an, et j'ai été pris d'un doute. Va-t-il avoir mes origines ? Aura-t-il des écailles et une queue comme moi ? J'ai donc cherché et ce que j'ai appris m'a laissé pantois__e__. J'en ai parlé à James et il a fait une recherche plus approfondie mais a confirmé mes doutes. En plus d'avoir mes g__è__nes de sirène, il pourra aussi avoir des enfants. James a fait venir un m__é__dicomage, celui-ci nous a appris que notre enfant avait en effet les g__è__nes de sirène, hors venant de moi, étant une sirène et non pas un m__â__le de cette espèce, il pourra avoir des enfants. Mon fils pourra fonder une famille sans avoir à être avec une femme pour en avoir. J'ai eu du mal à admettre ça, seulement, je dois m'y faire, mon fils possède ces g__è__nes, c'est moi qui les lui ai transmis, je ne te raconte même pas la tête de James lorsqu'il l__'__a su. _

_Opale, que faire ? Mon fils n'est pas vraiment humain tout comme moi. Que faire mais que faire... J'aimerais vraiment être là pour lui dire, pour lui apprendre à contrôler ça, mais comment faire ? Serai-je encore en vie pour tout lui dire, pour lui apprendre, qu'en tant que sirène, il faut faire attention, qu'en tant que tel il faut savoir que lors du premier acte véritable d'amour, la confection d'un enfant peut avoir lieu ? Aura-t-il cette chance de rencontrer la personne pour qu__i __il donnera son corps et son âme, car si cela __s__e fait, alors l'enfant naîtra. _

_J'ai peur Opale, James __s__'est remis de ça, mais m'assure que le problème ne se posera pas, notre fils n'aura pas de soucis de sexualité, il sortira avec une fille et fondera une famille normalement. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, si jamais notre fils changeait de cap à cause de mes g__è__nes, alors le problème se posera. _

_Tout ce que j'espère Opale, oui car je l'espère pour lui car je l'ai vécu, c'est que s'il porte un enfant, qu'il soit conscient que cette vie lui apportera du bonheur, que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est son fils, qu'il aura vraiment aimé d'un amour sincère la personne avec qu'il l'aura eu. Après l'autre parent saura-t-il aimer, continuer à aimer ? J'espère que oui. Opale, je prie pour que ce soit le cas. Tout comme j'ai trouvé James, faites que mon fils trouve quelqu'un à aimer. _

Je ne peux lui en vouloir, après ces mots que j'ai appris par cœur, qui sont restés dans ma mémoire, je ne peux les oublier, je ne peux la haïr de m'avoir fait ainsi. Après tout, qui n'aimerait pas avoir un enfant ? C'est une expérience unique, une expérience que normalement un homme ne peut pas connaître et moi je la connais en ce moment même. Bon ce n'est pas très agréable, mais lorsqu'on y pense, cet acte, cette petite chose qui grandit dans mon ventre, je ne pourrai pas la laisser, je ne pourrai pas m'en séparer, elle est le fruit de notre amour, le fruit de la magnifique nuit que j'ai passé avec Draco.

Seulement, je l'aurais su avant, je me serais arrangé pour que ça n'arrive pas en cette période. Je suis enceint en plein milieu d'une guerre dont je suis le pion principal, toujours menacé. Je vivais dans un cimetière, y vit toujours d'ailleurs, je commence une année scolaire, je ne suis même pas majeur, le père non plus, sa famille n'est au courant de rien, et encore pire je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer cette nouvelle. Peut-être partir en repérage, qui sait ? Seulement, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, j'ai tellement la trouille de ce qu'il pourrait me dire, de ces réactions, je devrais avoir confiance en lui mais je ne sais pas, je bloque, c'est horrible.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je sursaute. Draco me regarde étrangement, il essaye de sonder mon esprit mais n'y arrive pas. Je sens comme une petite barrière se former de plus en plus dans mon esprit, cela depuis la rentrée.

- Harry, viens, on va être en retard.

Je le vois faire demi-tour et sortir, j'ai mal au cœur, je sens sa souffrance, faible mais là, je ne peux pas agir, je ne peux pas, je reste bloqué. J'ai pu lire la douleur dans ses prunelles, celle présente car je ne lui parle pas, mais je n'y arrive pas. Peut-être qu'avec le temps j'y arriverai, qui sait ?

o

Trois mois, cela fait trois mois que j'ai couché avec Draco, trois mois que je ne suis plus le même, trois mois que je suis enceint, trois mois que je vais péter un plomb. Je suis con, je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point, je ne vous le dis pas. Baka, baka, baka.

Il y a deux mois, le problème semblait épineux mais pas si compliqué que maintenant. Je bouffe tout le temps, j'ai des hauts le cœur de plus en plus souvent, et j'ai des sautes d'humeur. Oui, je tente de rester le même, mais dès qu'on me hausse la voix dessus, je craque, et je gueule.

Je vais craquer, et je n'en suis qu'à mon troisième mois, troisième seulement. Mais qu'est-ce que ce sera dans deux mois ? Ce sera pire, faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, il faut que j'arrête. Oui, voilà, ne plus y penser.

- Harry ?

Je sursaute, Draco m'a enlacé et je ne l'ai même pas senti venir, c'est pas normal, ce n'est pas normal du tout. Je suis tellement ailleurs que je ne fais plus attention à rien, c'est vraiment mauvais parce que bon, on est en guerre, jour après jour on me le rappelle. La gazette ne fait qu'annoncer les actes de ce foutu mage noir et moi qui suis enceint, n'est-ce pas de la chance ? Moi je vous le dis, c'en est ! Voilà que je fais de l'ironie, bon, on se reprend. Voldemort, tu ne pourrais pas prendre une pause ? Non… Bon d'accord.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je t'en prie, dis-le moi.

- Iie.

- Harry ?

- Nani ?

Il soupire, je sais que je le blesse à chaque fois que je hausse le ton comme ça, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Foutues hormones de merde. Je vous hais, ouais c'est ça, je vous hais, vous hormones.

- Tu viens manger ?

- Hai mais je prends ma douche avant.

Je me lève et entre dans la salle d'eau, Admy me regarde bizarrement, il a des doutes, je le sais. Mais si je lui dis, il va le faire avec Draco. Je n'ai personne à part Kâ pour parler, au moins, lui, je suis sûr qu'il ne le dira à personne.

Admy sort, voyant que je ne suis pas disposé à parler de moi ou de ce qu'il m'arrive. Je me déshabille, le plus fou c'est que je n'ai presque pas de ventre, on ne va pas aller se plaindre non plus, mais c'est amusant, mais bon, pas sûr que dans un ou deux mois, je n'aurai pas doublé de volume. Faites que je puisse utiliser la magie pour cacher tout ça ? Faites que je le puisse ?

Je me douche, ça fait du bien, je sors et avec Draco, on rejoint le groupe en bas. Pansy, Cindy et Blaise, quoi que les autres en disent, forment un très beau trio amoureux, sans cesse attentionnés les uns envers les autres. Dommage que Kevin ne soit pas là, bien qu'il veille sur eux en tant qu'esprit. Faudra que je lui parle un de ces quatre, ça me fera du bien.

On arrive à la Grande Salle. Charlie et Maxime ont l'air préoccupé, ils sont encore là pour nos cours, Dumbledore leur a demandé vu qu'il n'avait trouvé personne et puis ils se plaisent ici. N'empêche que je me demande bien pourquoi ? En plus demain, c'est Halloween. C'est vrai que l'année dernière, il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts mais là je ne fais pas de rêve, à croire que mon Yumemi est en panne à cause du bébé, il ne marche que par à-coup. Vais pas me plaindre alors que j'ai d'autres soucis, mais ça me tracasse quand même de voir que petit à petit, mes pouvoirs s'estompent.

Ce qui est aussi étrange, c'est que Ron et 'Mione sont aussi inquiets, problèmes familiaux. Draco me donne un léger coup de coude et me montre Snape, lui aussi, affiche une drôle de tête, et il se masse le bras. Sa marque, et voilà, Voldemort fait des siennes, Dumbledore se lève et réclament le calme.

- Les enfants, j'ai une chose à vous annoncer, nous allons recevoir la visite d'un envoyé du ministère. En fait, il seront deux : Percy Weasley et Lucius Malfoy.

Je sursaute, Draco fait de même à mes côtés. Le silence est total dans la salle, personne n'est vraiment enchanté par la nouvelle, même notre très gentil directeur.

- Notre ministre, Fudge, a trouvé bon de les envoyer pour qu'ils étudient nos façons de procéder. Ils assisteront aux cours, aux déjeuners et tout le reste. Ils n'arriveront que demain pour la soirée d'Halloween. Vous voilà donc renseignés. Bon appétit.

Tout le monde reste coi. Lucius à l'école, il me fallait bien ça en ce moment. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains. Mais qu'ai-je donc fait au monde pour mériter ça ?

- Harry ?

- Hm.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Blaise pose sa main sur mon épaule, je le regarde, il est vraiment gentil avec moi depuis la mort de Kevin, surtout que Draco, lui a viré au pâle. Tu m'étonnes, c'est son père qui vient et pire, il ne sait pas que je suis à Serpentard, et encore moins le meilleur pote de son fils sans oublier fiancé et lui futur grand-père. J'aimerais trop voir sa tête : « vous savez Monsieur Malfoy, vous allez être grand-père ». Il faut arrêter les conneries là, ça devient grave. Kami-sama, arg, arrête de réfléchir, j'ai trop mal à la tête, me faut de l'air sinon je vais vomir.

Je me lève d'un coup et sors sans dire ni plus ni moins où je vais. J'ai mal au ventre, et ce n'est que le début.

Je m'assois sur les marches du château et respire, Kâ sort de sous ma chemise.

- Tu asss mal.

- Ouisss un peu.

Je lui caresse doucement la tête, j'adore ce serpent, je sens une présence dans mon dos, c'est Draco. Je soupire silencieusement, les ennuis vont commencer, je le sens.

- Harry, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ce qui te tracasse depuis la rentrée ?

Il y a de la tristesse dans sa voix, je reste muet. Que voulez-vous que je lui dise ? Que je lui hurle que je suis enceint de lui ? Hors de question. J'ai honte, j'ai peur, j'ai mal, je ne veux pas savoir sa réaction, je ne veux pas, pas après ce que j'ai entendu la dernière fois.

- Harry, parle-moi, j'ai l'impression que tu me fuis.

- Je ne te fuis pas Koi. (Amour)

Il soupire.

- Ces paroles sont loin de tes gestes Harry, même notre lien fonctionne de moins en moins. J'ai l'impression que tu me bloques.

- Je ne te bloque pas, je suis juste préoccupé.

- Préoccupé, mais par quoi ? Par Salazar Harry, on est ensemble ! J'ai peut-être droit de savoir, je fais parti de ta vie.

Ça y est, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'énerve, mais on ne peut jamais parler avec lui. Bon d'accord moi non plus, seulement avec les hormones en plus, je ne vous dis pas les crises. Je me lève et plonge mon regard dans le sien, il est froid, la glace contre l'émeraude. Voyant qu'il n'est pas prêt à coopérer, je le laisse sur le perron. En ce moment c'est tendu et ça le restera.

Il ne peut pas comprendre comme il m'a fait mal lorsqu'il a sorti ces mots la dernière fois, il ne peut pas le savoir. Je retourne directement au dortoir, j'n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, tant pis, me ferai engueuler, mais je ne peux pas. Je passe le mur et monte les escaliers avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit.

Mon cœur me fait mal. Comment veux-tu que je te parle après ce que tu as dit la dernière fois ? Je ne sais plus comment c'est arrivé, mais Cindy et Pansy se sont mises à parler de la nièce de cette dernière qui était née il n'y a pas longtemps. Et c'est alors que ça a tourné au cauchemar, elles ont commencé à nous demander notre avis sur les vêtements, les bébés, et tout ce qui tourne autour. Je me suis dis que c'était un bon moyen de comprendre comment on faisait lorsqu'on était enceinte, surtout que Pansy nous racontait ce qu'elle savait sur sa tante.

Malheureusement ça a vite, comme je le disais, tourné au cauchemar. Draco a ouvert la bouche pour clairement dire que les bébés, c'était casse pied, que ce n'était là que pour piailler, que c'était d'un emmerdement profond, qu'il fallait les nourrir, les laver, les coucher, les dorloter. Il a fait un signe de la main pour montrer qu'il n'était pas pressé, alors Pansy a essayé de le faire changer d'avis en lui disant que c'était quelqu'un né d'une union de passion, que c'était attendrissant, adorable, merveilleux que les parents étaient toujours fiers d'avoir leurs enfants.

Il a rajouté d'une voix froide et claire qu'il ne voulait pas de gosse et que de toute manière, sortant avec moi, un garçon, il n'avait que peu de chance que ça lui arrive un jour.

J'ai senti mon cœur cesser de battre, tout mon monde s'est effondré en une seule fois, rien qu'à ces paroles froides, si claires, donnant tellement son opinion. Draco ne voulait pas d'enfant hors j'étais enceint de lui.

Comment voulez-vous que j'ai envie de lui dire ? Comment est-ce que je vais faire s'il ne veut pas de l'enfant que je porte ? Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues en silence. Foutues hormones, j'en ai marre, j'ai qu'une envie, partir très loin. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore fait ?

J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller, je ferme la porte magiquement et laisse tous les scellés casser, j'ai trop mal, il faut que je redevienne normal. Après avoir pleuré pendant plus d'une bonne heure suivant la petite horloge que Vincent a installée dans la chambre, je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain, je me regarde un moment, je suis un monstre. C'est vrai quoi, je suis un monstre, en plus d'être enceint, je suis un démon et une sirène. Comment Draco peut-il m'aimer déjà comme ça, pourquoi, dites-le moi ?

Je pose ma main sur mon cœur, j'ai mal, je tombe à genoux, j'ai si mal, j'ai vraiment très mal. Draco, oh Draco, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas ouvrir les yeux et le comprendre par toi-même ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas revenir sur ta vision d'un enfant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tellement amoureux de toi ? Je pourrais partir comme ça loin de tout, mais non, je n'y arrive pas.

- Kyô, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me tourne vers Admy, j'ai tellement mal, je me rue dans ses bras, oh Admy, pourquoi tout n'arrive qu'à moi ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas y avoir quelqu'un d'autre sur cette terre qui devrait endurer tout ce qui m'arrive ? J'en ai tout simplement marre. Il me caresse doucement le dos alors que je continue de pleurer sans m'arrêter. J'en ai marre de pleurer, j'en ai marre d'avoir mal au cœur, je veux que tout s'arrête.

Je me réveille dans mon lit, je suis toujours pareil, mes ailes, mes cheveux, mes yeux, Admy est reparti dans sa tablette, je le sens. Kâ est lové contre mon ventre, je souris tristement, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance.

On frappe à la porte, j'ai pas envie de défaire le scellé, encore un peu la paix, c'est tout ce que je demande. On recommence, je ne fais toujours rien. Encore une fois, rien. On s'acharne dessus mais je ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève.

- Harry, je sais que tu es là alors ouvre-moi !

Je fais un mouvement rapide de la main après avoir perçu qu'il était bien seul sur le seuil de la porte. Il entre, moi je suis derrière mon baldaquin, la porte se referme magiquement, les pas de Draco se font entendre et il s'arrête devant le drap.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu en cours ?

- Parce que je n'avais pas envie.

- Mais encore, Harry.

- Parce que c'est ainsi, tu ne vas pas te prendre pour ma mère non plus.

Ma voix est un peu rauque et j'ai encore les yeux rougis par les pleurs.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça Harry. Je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe avec toi, je suis ton petit ami merde !

- T'as qu'à le découvrir par toi-même.

- Ah ouais et comment ? Tu refuses de me dire quoi que ce soit.

Je me laisse retomber sur mon lit, mes ailes enveloppant mon corps formant par ce fait un petit cocon agréable. Draco s'avance et je le vois ouvrir le rideau et faire un pas en arrière avant de plisser les yeux.

- C'est risqué ce que tu fais là.

- Et alors ?

- Harry, arrête de jouer les enfants gâtés, et puis redeviens comme avant.

- Pourquoi cela te gêne ?

Je me redresse sur mes deux bras, je le vois trembler un tout petit peu. Je sais que je fais un peu peur comme ça, je le sais parce que même si je suis son petit ami, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis imposant.

-Ça ne me gêne pas Harry, seulement, si quelqu'un entrait.

- Personne ne rentrera, la porte est fermée.

- Harry.

- Nani ?

Draco ferme les yeux pour respirer un bon coup, il croit tout de même pas que je vais lui obéir, non mais, et puis quoi encore. J'ai assez mal au cœur pour en plus tomber dans le genre guimauve.

- Tu es énervant Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé depuis que je suis parti, mais tu as changé.

- Et alors, ça te dérange, tu ne veux plus de moi parce que j'ai changé.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça.

- Mais tu l'as suggéré.

- Non.

- HAI !

On se regarde, si tu savais Draco comme tu peux me faire mal au cœur, comme j'aimerais hurler que je porte ton enfant mais je ne le peux pas.

- Tu me pousses à bout.

- Ah ouais, je ne savais pas que tu étais si vite à tes limites.

Je lui fais un petit sourire qui veut bien dire ce qu'il veut. Je vois les yeux de Draco changer de couleur, c'est peut-être vraiment dangereux d'énerver un demi veela, mais bon, ce n'est pas ça qui va me déranger. Je le vois s'approcher, je soutiens son regard changeant.

- Je n'ai pas de limite Harry, seulement tu commences vraiment à m'énerver.

- Je commence seulement et ben, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne lorsque tu l'es complètement.

Oups, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ! Draco est rapidement sur moi et m'embrasse violemment. Ca fait combien de temps que nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment embrassés par amour ? Je ne sais plus, à vrai dire. Depuis que je sais que je suis enceint peut-être, ou alors depuis que je sais qu'il ne veut pas de l'enfant que je porte dans mon ventre, mais en tout cas, là, ça a le goût du sang.

Il m'embrasse encore et encore, ne me laissant pas le temps de faire le moindre geste. Je peux lire dans ses yeux toute la détermination de son sang veela, même si je bougeais, même si je faisais un geste, je resterais cloué au lit. Pourquoi ? Parce que son attraction à lui marche toujours convenablement.

Il commence à me faire l'amour sauvagement. La haine aveugle ses yeux et moi, je réponds. Mes griffes se plantent dans ses bras lorsqu'il entre en moi. Je crie son nom lorsque je reçois sa semence. Je pleure lorsqu'il me libère de son emprise. Je m'endors avec un goût âpre et amer dans la bouche lorsqu'il s'allonge à mes côtés tout en traçant le contour de mon ventre.

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai mal, mes yeux sont un peu brouillés et ce goût qui ne part toujours pas. Je me relève pour trouver Draco assis sur une chaise à côté de mon lit, il me regarde. Je vois son bras griffé mais il est habillé, je remonte les couvertures rougies par le sang et ancre mes yeux dans les siens.

- Tu pourrais prévenir lorsque tu sautes sur les gens.

- Tu ne t'en es pas plaint.

- Je n'ai pas pu en placer une non plus.

Draco plisse les yeux, ils ont encore cette teinte légèrement argentée, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là, mais je sens qu'il va falloir que je fasse une pause parce que y a trop de sentiments, trop de magie, trop de choses qui tournent et forment de mauvais facteurs.

- Si tu redevenais comme avant maintenant !

- Ça ne t'a pas empêché de me sauter.

Il plisse le nez cette fois, il n'a pas dû aimer le mot que j'ai employé.

- Harry !

- Harry quoi Draco ? Je ne suis pas à tes ordres. Tu disais que j'avais changé, mais tu n'es pas mieux.

- C'est que je suis frustré que mon petit ami soit si distant.

Je lève un sourcil.

- Distant ? Hai mais ce n'était pas la peine d'être aussi agressif.

Je passe un doigt sur mes lèvres, il a réussi à me faire mal au niveau du coin.

- Tu crois que je suis mieux et mon père arrive demain.

Il me montre son bras, je regarde mes ongles négligemment.

- Tu as omis ce détail c'est tout.

- Harry, arrête de me prendre pour un con.

- Je ne te prends pas pour un con Draco, seulement tu me prends la tête là.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, fais disparaître mes ailes, mais je reste avec les autres symptômes. Je remonte la couverture sur mes épaules et me tourne vers l'autre côté. Je ne veux plus le voir.

- Harry…

Je ne réponds pas, comment en est-on arrivé là ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que les gènes de Veela de Draco pouvaient être aussi violents, j'ai eu mal Draco. Je veux qu'il le comprenne, je veux un peu d'espace, le temps de me remettre de tout ce qui m'arrive. Je veux pouvoir porter cet enfant jusqu'au bout. Et pour cela, je dois être au calme, je ne dois pas faire n'importe quoi.

- Tu m'énerves…

La porte claque et je reste seul. Les larmes coulent de nouveau, décidément, les hormones, ce n'est vraiment pas ça. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors.

o

Autant dire qu'on ne s'est pas adressé la parole depuis. Je m'en veux vraiment de réagir de la sorte, mais j'aimerais qu'il comprenne par lui-même et surtout qu'il s'excuse. Il m'a fait mal…

Le bal d'Halloween approche et je suis dans la salle de bain en train de m'habiller correctement. Mieux vaut que je sois bien devant Lucius Malfoy, hum… Bon je sais, je suis en froid avec Draco, mais je suis tout de même dans sa maison alors faisons en sorte de pas trop nous attirer de malheur en plus.

Et puis, j'ai aussi un rituel à faire, je ne peux pas laisser mes amis comme ça, en ce soir d'Halloween. J'ai déjà eu du mal à faire partir Admy pour qu'il puisse au moins rendre visite à sa petite amie sans se faire du souci pour moi. Enfin, je suis un peu tranquille de ce côté-là.

Je commence donc doucement à réciter la formule, mes longs cheveux s'éparpillant autour de moi, je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par toute la magie. Ça me fait du bien, de sentir les flux différents passer en moi, ça me redonne un peu de force et surtout ça m'aide à tenir le coup.

Je me rends compte que le bébé pompe assez de mon énergie, alors il faut que je fasse attention si je compte tenir encore longtemps à ce rythme. Il ne faut pas que ça se sache.

Je finis l'incantation et me laisse tomber en avant. Je respire difficilement mais en même temps je sens mon corps et mon cœur s'alléger, comme si de pratiquer ce rituel me soulageait d'un poids.

- Harry ?

Je relève la tête pour tomber sur Kevin, il est là devant moi, le visage inquiet et pourtant souriant. Je me doutais bien qu'il profiterait de cette fête pour me parler et sûrement tenter d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Hum, tu veux voir Blaise.

- Oui, mais je veux d'abord savoir si tout va bien pour toi, je m'inquiète de te voir si fatigué.

Je fais disparaître tout ce qui a servi au rituel d'un mouvement de bras rapide et tente de me relever, mais j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je me rattrape au lavabo et me rue sur les toilettes pour vomir. Je me laisse tomber ensuite contre le mur, attendant que ça passe.

- Harry…

- Ce n'est rien Kevin, vraiment rien.

- C'est ce que tu dis tout le temps, mais tu oublies que je suis constamment là. Que je veille sur Blaise, Cindy ou Pansy, rien ne change, je garde tout de même un œil sur toi et tu changes.

Il se place devant moi, il a ce sourire doux qui lui est propre. Comme je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé se faire tuer alors qu'il aurait pu vivre cet amour si pur avec Blaise, alors qu'il aurait pu être heureux au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues en me souvenant de sa mort, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été faible, je m'en veux vraiment de l'avoir laissé se faire tuer…

Sa main froide se pose sur ma joue.

- Harry, ne culpabilise pas, j'ai fait ce choix moi-même, je pensais que depuis le temps tu l'aurais compris.

- Je sais mais…

- Mais tu t'en veux toujours, c'est dans ta nature et en plus tu as des soucis ce qui accentue le tout.

Je hoche la tête, on frappe à la porte et la voix de Blaise se fait entendre. Je souris tout en me relevant me rendant présentable et me lavant les dents pour que je sois convenable. Kevin me fait un petit sourire avant que je n'ouvre la porte.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques, les autres sont partis depuis un moment déjà.

- Je finissais quelque chose et puis je parlais avec un ami.

Je fais un signe de tête pour montrer Kevin qui est tout timide derrière moi malgré sa forme fantomatique. Blaise ouvre grand les yeux d'étonnement avant de me regarder sans comprendre. Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

- Le soir d'Halloween beaucoup de choses sont permises.

Je fais quelques pas avant de quitter la chambre, je peux juste voir Kevin aller se mettre dans les bras de Blaise et je ferme la porte en soupirant. Je reste un instant adossé contre la porte au même moment Pansy et Cindy passent.

- Harry, tu n'as pas vu Blaise ?

Je leur fais un petit sourire.

- Il nous rejoindra, il avait quelque chose à faire… Vous venez ?

Elles me regardent sans vraiment comprendre et tous les trois nous partons pour la grande salle qui a été décorée en fonction de la soirée mais surtout pour la venue de Lucius Malfoy et Percy Weasley.

Belle soirée en perspective.

- Dis-nous Harry, quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment avec Draco ?

- C'est un peu tendu.

- On l'avait remarqué mais pourquoi ?

- Il ne veut pas comprendre.

J'entre le premier dans la salle et me dirige directement vers la table des Gryffondors pour saluer Ron et Hermione qui sont assez bien habillés. Ron a fait un effort, je pense que 'Mione est passée par là mais tout de même.

Elle me fait un grand sourire en me voyant arriver, je le lui rends avant de faire un signe de la main à Ron. Cindy et Pansy me rejoignent et saluent les deux rouge et or d'un signe de tête.

- Tiens Blaise n'est pas avec vous ? Fait ma meilleure amie.

- Nan apparemment il avait quelque chose à faire avant. Répond Cindy.

- Oui, le soir d'Halloween, beaucoup de chose se passent.

Hermione échange un regard avec moi, je crois qu'elle a compris où je voulais en venir. Puis elle me fait un signe en direction de Draco qui parle avec Théodore Nott. Je soupire.

- Une petite dispute, c'est rien 'Mione.

- Je l'espère, je n'aime pas voir ce sourire malheureux sur ton visage.

Elle passe doucement sa main sur ma joue. Je me tourne ensuite vers Ron qui ne semble pas du tout à l'aise, d'ailleurs Maxime et Charlie viennent vers nous. On sent la tension, elle est palpable.

- Je sens que ça va être une soirée inoubliable. Fait Charlie avec un grand geste.

- Tu peux le dire, je le sens mal.

Je regarde Ron, il se ronge les ongles pendant qu'Hermione lui passe une main tendre dans le dos. Maxime se tourne vers moi.

- Ca ne va pas être difficile pour toi ?

Je le regarde et souris.

- J'ai vécu pire…

Maxime pose sa main sur mon épaule alors que Dumbledore fait son apparition et réclame que tout le monde retrouve sa place en silence. Je suis donc les filles pour aller s'asseoir, je pose mes fesses à côté de Draco qui ne me regarde même pas. C'est vraiment tendu, mais c'est normal, j'aimerais juste que ça passe et puis surtout que tout aille pour le mieux avec cette rencontre plus qu'inattendue.

Dumbledore s'apprête à faire son discours alors que Blaise passe la porte rapidement essoufflé. Il s'assoit près de moi et me sourit.

- Merci.

Je le lui rends et on regarde le directeur qui attend apparemment qu'on se taise.

- Comme je vous l'avais signalé, Monsieur Malfoy et Monsieur Weasley sont arrivés. J'aimerais que vous ayez un comportement digne de notre école. Je vous demande donc de les accueillir comme il se doit.

Tout le monde se tourne vers la porte alors que celle-ci s'ouvre. Je sens Draco se tendre à mes côtés. Moi, je garde mon calme, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment.

**A suivre…**

Et voilà, je sais que ce chapitre est assez tendu, je sais que la dispute entre Harry et Draco n'a pas du vraiment vous plaire mais ce ne serait pas amusant si tout devait passer comme une lettre à la poste. Donc j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu.

Maintenant je vous pose la petite question suivante :

Harry pourrait être enceint de qui ? Une fille ? Un garçon ? Des jumeaux ? Des jumelles ?

**Kisu **


	37. Quelques soucis

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Sinon lorsque c'est écrit en italique c'est qu'il parle par télépathie._

_Bonne lecture _

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 36 : Quelques soucis. **

Lucius Malfoy entre dignement dans la salle, tout le monde le regarde. Il faut dire qu'il a une certaine prestance. Ses longs cheveux blonds battent ses reins et sa canne heurte le sol dans un bruit métallique. Je trouve tout de même qu'ainsi il fait plus sévère que lorsque je l'ai croisé au manoir, il se doit de tenir son rang.

A ses côtés, Percy Weasley est moins valorisé pour son poste d'aide au premier ministre. Ses cheveux roux et taches de rousseurs font fades par rapport à la peau pâle de Lucius Malfoy. Enfin bon, pour ce que j'en dis, ils ont tout de même tous les deux une certaine allure qui n'a pas manqué de sauter aux yeux des élèves.

Ils avancent vers la table des professeurs, j'ai l'impression que Lucius cherche quelqu'un et je le sens mal. Je me penche sur le côté pour faire semblant de ramasser quelque chose. Une main se pose sur mon épaule pour me faire comprendre, qu'il est trop tôt pour me relever.

J'attends donc patiemment. Le ton joyeux de Dumbledore me parvient enfin et la poigne sur mon épaule se desserre. Je remonte du côté mortel et je sursaute en voyant le visage pâle de Kevin.

Alors c'était lui cette main, je lui fais un petit sourire alors que je me décale pour lui faire place. Blaise me sentant bouger tourne la tête et tombe sur Kevin qui lui offre un magnifique sourire.

- Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Fait-il doucement.

Cindy et Pansy qui étaient obnubilées par l'arrivée de Lucius et Percy se tournent d'un bloc pour voir Kevin assis entre Blaise et moi. Je vois la surprise dans leurs yeux avant que Cindy se mette silencieusement à pleurer. Kevin penche la tête sur le côté avant de se lever pour aller essuyer une larme qui perle au coin des yeux de sa jumelle.

- Ne pleure pas Cindy.

- Kevin mais comment ? Demande Pansy.

- Halloween. Répond-il malicieusement en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je le lui rends et il retourne dans les bras de Blaise pour se faire câliner le peu de temps où il est vivant. Draco m'envoie un regard sombre avant de faire un signe de la main à Kevin.

- Bien, vous pouvez à présent manger.

Les paroles de Dumbledore ont pour simple effet de décoincer tout le monde et les élèves se ruent sur la nourriture. Ce que je fais bien entendu, bon c'est contraire à mon habitude mais j'ai faim moi. Ce bébé va me tuer, je sais pas pourquoi mais il va me tuer, alors en plus avec la dose d'énergie que j'ai dépensé pour le sort d'Halloween.

Tiendrai-je longtemps à ce rythme ? J'ai un énorme doute.

Je sens un regard sur moi et je lève la tête pour voir Hermione qui fait une drôle de tête. Je lui fait un grand sourire bien faux. Ben oui, sourire normalement en ce moment est assez dur. Elle me le rend mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait convaincue. Raaaa Hermione, tu me tueras toi aussi.

Je continue donc de manger alors qu'à côté de moi, Blaise et Kevin parlent avec Cindy et Pansy. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi ils parlent mais je sens que ça leur fait du bien d'être tous les quatre réunis. Par contre, du côté de Draco, c'est ambiance glaciale. Il est comme moi, ne parle pas, ne fait que manger et encore moins que moi.

Heureusement parce que sinon je me poserais des questions.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, je suis fatigué d'un coup. Je vais pas rester jusqu'au bout, moi. Mais si je me lève, vais me faire remarquer et c'est pas vraiment ce dont j'ai envie.

Je pose mes coudes sur la table et ma tête dans mes mains, je commence à somnoler doucement. Une main froide se pose sur ma joue et me fait sursauter.

- Tu devrais retourner dans les dortoirs.

La voix calme de Kevin a toujours quelque chose de rassurante. Je lui fais un petit sourire, je ne vois pas grand-chose, ça doit être dû à ma somnolence.

- Si tu veux, on t'accompagne. Dit gentiment Pansy.

- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre soirée.

- Gâcher la soirée ? Harry, entends-tu ce que tu dis ? Tu es notre ami, allez, dépêche-toi de venir avant que je ne t'étouffe au jus de citrouille pour la connerie que tu nous as sortie.

Pansy toujours aussi douce et gentille. Elle se lève en faisant bien racler sa chaise histoire de me faire comprendre que je n'ai pas le choix. Blaise et Kevin essayent de rire silencieusement alors que Cindy tente de calmer Pansy parce qu'elle attire tous les regards sur elle.

- Pansy chérie, calme-toi.

- Mais je suis calme, allez on se bouge. Je ne vous attendrai pas, moi.

Elle commence déjà à partir, je sens bien qu'elle est fâchée après moi. Bon d'accord, j'ai compris. Je me lève rapidement et la rattrape à la fin de la table.

- Boude pas. Regarde, je viens.

- Mouais.

Elle me fait un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers Blaise, Cindy et Kevin qui n'ont pas l'air bien pressé. Je la vois prendre un mauvais sourire.

- Cindy chérie, Blaise chou et Kevin d'amour, dépêchez-vous, sinon…

Elle me prend le bras et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

- Harry est bien plus rapide que vous.

Elle me tire hors de la salle alors que quelques uns explosent de rire. Moi, je tente de cacher mes rougeurs, mais avec une main ce n'est pas bien possible.

Je vois Cindy arriver en courant et passer son bras autour de la taille de mademoiselle Parkinson tout heureuse de voir que ça a marché.

La jalousie. Kamisama, c'est vraiment redoutable.

On quitte la salle sous les regards surpris et amusés. On traverse tranquillement les couloirs, Pansy ne m'a pas lâché, au moins elle est sûre comme ça que je ne la plante pas au milieu du couloir pour partir loin très loin. Fin bon, on arrive à la salle commune, on monte et on s'installe dans la chambre de Blaise.

Un petit sort sur la porte et chacun s'installe au sol tranquillement.

- Voilà. On est mieux ici quand même. On s'entend plus parler.

- C'est vrai. Mais tout de même Pansy, tu aurais pu être plus discrète. Je pense que Harry aurait souhaité passer plus qu'inaperçu aux yeux de Lucius.

Merci Kevin, c'est amusant comment tu peux tout savoir en moins de trois secondes. Pansy me regarde avant de faire un grand sourire.

- De toute manière, aujourd'hui ou demain, quelle différence.

Je rends les armes, contre elle je ne peux rien. Blaise pose sa main sur mon épaule en signe de courage. Il sait ce que c'est.

On se met à discuter tranquillement, quand la conversation penche lentement vers un point que je ne souhaitais pas aborder du tout. C'est-à-dire ma dispute avec Draco. Je me rembrunis complètement, sujet houleux.

- Je suis sûre que c'est une broutille, vous êtes tellement bien ensemble. Fait Cindy.

- Cindy a raison Harry, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas… Tu sais, Draco aussi, il en souffre.

- Pas autant que moi.

Je regarde ailleurs, je sais que Kevin soupçonne quelque chose mais ne dira rien. Après tout, il est constamment présent en tant qu'esprit. Pfff, dure dure la vie.

- Harry…

- Je vais vous laisser, je commence à avoir envie de dormir.

Je me lève et Kevin me fait un petit salut de la tête, je préfère stopper court à la conversation et en plus de cela, les minuits approchent. Autant qu'il soit tous les quatre pour se dire au revoir. Je sors en fermant la porte derrière moi pour entrer dans ma pièce à moi. Elle est vide, les autres doivent encore être en train de festoyer.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait encore plus mal que d'habitude. Je laisse tomber mes fringues au sol et vais me lover simplement en boxer dans mon lit. Je suis vraiment trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tous mes membres sont engourdis. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors directement.

o

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la chance d'éviter Draco, Lucius Malfoy et Percy Weasley… De toute manière, je n'ai vu personne aujourd'hui. C'est plus simple que de faire la liste des personnes que je n'ai pas vues. J'étais tellement fatigué que j'ai pas bougé de mon lit. Une irrésistible envie de dormir.

Je ne mets pas ça sur le dos du bébé, loin de là, c'est un contrecoup du sort d'hier. Avec le bébé bien sûr, mais bon, je vais pas lui rejeter la faute à chaque fois.

Il doit être environ quatre heures de l'aprèm, personne n'est venu me voir. Normal, je dormais donc si quelqu'un est venu me voir, j'en saurais rien. Mais vu que mes rideaux n'ont pas bougé, et encore heureusement, j'aime pas être regardé par n'importe qui lorsque je dors, j'en ai donc déduit que personne n'était passé.

Les yeux fermés, je pose ma main sur mon ventre alors que je sens un scellé se briser, ça fait une chose de moins en fatigue. Mes cheveux, j'aime vraiment beaucoup sentir mes longs cheveux sur mes épaules. Alors que je commence à rêver, ma main caresse doucement mon ventre.

Je commence mon quatrième mois, je sens la légère rondeur qu'il me sera facile de cacher avec un autre sort d'apparence. Seulement, ce sera une source de fatigue en plus. Mais ce petit bébé qui grandit dans mon ventre, je me demande comment il sera ? De qui tiendra-t-il le plus ? Sera-t-il blond, brun, roux ? Yeux marrons, verts, bleus ? Mais la question qui me fait le plus peur, c'est comment vais-je le mettre au monde ? J'ai peur de ça…

Je me lève rapidement et jette un coup d'œil hors de mon lit. Toujours personne. Je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain où ferme le tout et laisse couler l'eau sur moi. Suffisamment d'ailleurs pour que je me retrouve assis au sol, ma longue queue battant l'air. Je m'installe correctement et je reste ainsi.

L'eau est d'autant plus agréable depuis que je suis enceint, vu que c'est ma partie sirène qui en est responsable. Fermant les yeux, je ne bouge plus, l'eau coulant toujours le long de ma peau et de mes écailles. Je pourrais rester comme ça des heures et même des jours.

- Toi aussi petit ange, tu baignes dans l'eau.

Je murmure cette phrase alors que ma main fait des allers et retours sur la peau nue de mon ventre.

o

Un bruit sourd me fait sursauter, quelqu'un vient de rentrer dans la chambre en faisant claquer la porte. J'éteins le jet d'eau et attrape la serviette pour sécher ma queue. Mes jambes apparaissent doucement mais sûrement. Je suis un peu engourdi mais je tiens debout. Je la passe autour de mes reins, en mets une au niveau de mes cheveux comme ça je n'ai pas besoin d'appliquer le sort directement et je sors.

C'est Draco qui est dans la chambre, je vois un livre traverser la pièce pour aller s'exploser contre l'armoire à ma gauche.

Mauvaise journée.

Je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu et vais chercher des affaires. J'ouvre la porte pour prendre une chemise et un boxer propre. Je passe la chemise alors que je ferme les boutons, je sens deux bras venir se refermer sur moi. Le souffle de Draco dans mon cou me fait tressaillir mais je ne me rendrais pas aussi facilement.

- Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas en cours aujourd'hui ?

- J'étais fatigué.

- Après avoir passé la soirée avec Blaise, Kevin, Cindy et Pansy, c'est ça ?

Je sens le ton froid et jaloux dans sa voix.

- En partie.

Je finis de fermer ma chemise et prends le boxer. Je soupire alors que je sens les doigts de Draco défaire ma chemise et ses lèvres embrasser avidement ma nuque. Je n'ai pas le temps d'amorcer un geste que sa main fait glisser ma serviette de mes hanches. Je commence à haleter alors qu'il entreprend de me rendre obéissant. Mais après ma transformation en sirène, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'énergie pour me débattre et puis j'en ai envie aussi même si je suis fâché contre lui.

C'est trop compliqué en ce moment.

Il me retourne pour m'embrasser, un baiser de manque mais plus doux que la dernière fois.

Ma serviette sur mes cheveux dégringolent et mes cheveux avec. J'étouffe un gémissement contre ses lèvres alors qu'il caresse l'entre de mes cuisses. J'arrive à haleter quelques mots.

- Stop… Draco…

- Non, pas maintenant que je t'ai pour moi tout seul.

- Je… ne t'ai toujours pas… pardonné.

Il ne répond pas et pour éviter que je ne continue, il me clôt la bouche de ses lèvres. Je sens l'étagère me rentrer dans le dos alors qu'il continue de me caresser. Mes jambes ne vont pas tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme.

Un coup assez fort contre la porte nous fait sursauter. Il met un doigt dans ma bouche pour que je ne dise rien et il continue. Ma tête part en arrière alors que je le sens jouer avec mon sexe.

Il y a un second coup, mais il continue. Je gémis étrangement avec ses doigts dans ma bouche. Je le sens, ça arrive.

Un troisième coup et je jouis. Il retire ses doigts alors que je reprends mon souffle. Draco a un petit sourire vainqueur alors qu'il m'embrasse.

Je l'aime, c'est horrible et il le sait.

- Draco, je sais que tu es dans ton dortoir.

Je me tends. Cette voix, c'est Lucius Malfoy. K'so, s'il me voit dans cet état, dans la chambre avec Draco, je suis mort. Draco a l'air tout autant paniqué que moi, je le vois regarder à droite et à gauche alors qu'il lèche ses doigts couverts de ma semence. Son regard se pose sur moi puis sur la chambre, la salle de bain et enfin de nouveau sur moi.

Je me baisse pour attraper ma serviette et mon boxer au sol. Je n'ai nullement envie de voir Lucius Malfoy après ce que Draco vient de me faire. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain mais Draco m'attrape par le poignet pour me faire entrer dans l'armoire. Arigatô Draco, belle cachette très confortable.

Encore heureux que les placards soient grands dans ce dortoir.

Je l'entends courir à droite puis à gauche et enfin le cliquetis de la porte.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

- Désolé père, mais j'étais dans la salle de bain.

Il y a un déplacement dans la pièce et un lit qui craque. Bon, je sens que je vais en avoir pour un petit moment à rester dans cette armoire, alors autant en profiter pour écouter ce qui va être dit.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé des changements qui ont eu lieu l'année dernière.

- Dumbledore avait demandé à ce que rien ne sorte du château. Il a accompagné ses paroles d'un sort.

- Tout de même. J'arrive à Poudlard et j'apprends que Harry Potter est à Serpentard et qu'il s'entend merveilleusement bien avec tes amis.

- C'est que…

- Et qu'il y a eu un mort l'année dernière, que tu étais présent et que tu t'es battu contre un mangemort.

- Je…

- Que tu as manqué de mourir.

- N'ai…

- Et que tu étais en bon terme avec Harry Potter.

- Pas pensé…

- C'est que tu n'as pas quoi Draco ?

- J'ai oublié de vous en parler…

Il ne fait pas le malin Draco, et papa Lucius semble bien remonter contre toutes ces cachotteries. Tu m'étonnes après, que je n'avais pas du tout envie de lui faire savoir.

- C'est sûr que tu étais bien plus préoccupé par un jeune garçon aux allures androgynes avec des cheveux longs et un léger problème de sang de démon.

- Kyô n'y est pour rien là-dedans.

- Je n'ai pas dis qu'il y était pour quelque chose, simplement qu'au lieu de me parler de choses importantes, tu as préféré passer du temps avec ce jeune homme.

C'était le bon temps. C'est amusant comme dès qu'il se croit seul, on a l'impression d'entendre vraiment un père et son fils.

- Comme le dit ta mère de toute façon, je n'y peux strictement rien et elle l'apprécie beaucoup. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu ne perdes pas de vue le principal.

- C'est Severus qui t'a raconté tout ça ?

- En partie.

Foutu prof de potion, alors là, amoureux ou pas de mon parrain, je lui tords le cou. Je vais en faire de la chaire à saucisse, il va voir ça lui, je vais le transformer en sushi, je vais…

- Et l'autre partie.

- Les tableaux sont très bavards dans ce château.

Penser à faire brûler les portraits traînant dans les couloirs. Avec un peu de magie, je devrais savoir rapidement qui a vendu la mèche.

- Je suis ton père Draco, et j'estime avoir le droit de savoir ce qui se passe quand ça te concerne. Tu imagines la réaction de ta mère si elle apprenait que tu avais manqué de mourir à cause d'un mangemort.

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit en partie.

- En partie, je veux bien comprendre pour ta mère, mais moi, Draco?

- Et bien…

La porte claque contre le mur, je manque de tomber d'où je suis, je me retiens difficilement à l'une des mes robes. Il vaut mieux pas que je ne me fasse repérer.

- Draco ! Oh excusez-moi monsieur Malfoy.

- Mais ce n'est rien monsieur Zabini, mais puis-je vous rappeler que la politesse veut qu'on frappe avant d'entrer.

- Euh… oui… pardon.

Blaise mal à l'aise, décidément, j'entendrais tout par ici.

- Tu voulais ?

- Savoir si Harry était dans la chambre, Her… Granger aimerait le voir.

- Vous voyez bien que nous sommes que tous les deux.

- Euh… oui… Je vais lui dire qu'il n'est pas là.

La porte se ferme plus doucement qu'elle n'a été ouverte, c'est amusant ça. Hermione veut me voir, je me demande bien pourquoi. Alors que je me pose la question, je sens un haut le cœur arriver. J'ai trop de chance, ayant dormi toute la journée, j'ai rien fait. Mais là, fallait que ça m'arrive, là tout de suite.

- Bon je vais te laisser Draco, mais nous aurons une autre conversation.

- Oui père.

La porte s'ouvre et se ferme. Dès que je suis sûr qu'il ne reste que Draco dans la chambre, je sors de l'armoire et me rue dans les toilettes pour vomir. C'est pas possible d'être dans cet état nauséeux comme ça.

- Ha…

- C'est bon, ce n'est rien.

Je me relève et me lave la figure. Je me regarde et fais un mouvement de bras pour que mes cheveux se raccourcissent. Je vais finir de m'habiller sans regarder Draco. Une fois fait, je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte.

- Harry, pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ? Je m'en veux pour l'autre fois, je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler mais… ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état et ça me fait mal aussi de réagir comme je le fais. Si seulement tu me disais ce qui ne va pas. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

Je soupire, je ne peux pas, j'abaisse la poigné et je sors en courant.

o

Au final, je n'ai pas vu Hermione. Je ne l'ai trouvée nulle part et je n'avais pas envie d'aller affronter une foule de Gryffondor. J'ai mangé un peu, et j'ai été m'installer dans la tour d'astronomie pour regarder les étoiles. Ainsi que la lune qui commence à se faire bien pleine. J'aimerais tellement aller me balader dans le parc en volant, mais comment pourrais-je faire ça alors que j'ai beaucoup de chance de me faire chopper.

J'ai passé la nuit ici. Et le lendemain a été une journée éprouvante, comme les suivantes du mois de novembre.

Je n'ai pas réussi à me convaincre de parler à Draco, je n'ai pas réussi à parler à Hermione. J'ai réussi par contre à éviter Lucius Malfoy pour une rencontre en tête à tête. Faut courir vite dans ces cas-là et connaître les passages secrets n'est pas une chose négligeable. Les cours sont assez durs à suivre alors que j'ai envie de vomir assez souvent.

Il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose pour m'éviter de vomir six fois par jour. Parce que le mois de décembre arrive, et j'aimerais bien assisté au match Serpentard/Serdaigle sans avoir à quitter le stade en courant.

En parlant de Quidditch, je suis toujours aux abonnés absents sur un balai. J'aimerais vous y voir moi tiens, voler sur un balai alors qu'on a qu'une envie c'est de vomir. Manquerait plus que j'ai le vertige. Au moins mes ailes, je peux les contrôler comme il se doit. Si bien que c'est Draco qui gardera son poste point final.

Les cours de potions sont une torture, ça pue, et ça me donne encore plus mal au cœur. J'espère simplement que les potions qu'on doit goûter nous-même n'auront pas de répercussion sur mon bébé. Faut vraiment que je me renseigne un peu plus sur les grossesses. J'en suis à mon quatrième mois et j'ai l'impression en fait d'en être qu'à mon premier tellement je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe.

Faudrait que j'en parle à quelqu'un, mais qui ?

Je soupire en passant la porte du dortoir, je suis fatigué, je suis en manque de câlin. Admy a décidé de me bouder tant que je ne lui dirais pas ce qui se passe. Kâ est lové dans ma valise tellement il a froid et moi je sens que l'hiver va être dur.

Je laisse tomber ma cape sur mon lit et soupire en me frottant les doigts. Une douleur me vrille la tête. Je me rattrape au pilier du lit. J'ai mal au cœur, une autre douleur me prend. Ce n'est pas le bébé, c'est une douleur que je connaissais bien avant, une douleur dont j'avais peur.

Une voix cruelle me parvient. Un rire sadique, machiavélique.

Je pensais l'avoir enfoui, ne plus pouvoir l'entendre et pourtant, il revient. Deux bras m'attrapent par la taille pour me serrer contre un corps chaud. J'halète et le rire devient plus lointain. Ma cicatrice me brûle encore mais ça s'atténue. Deux lèvres se posent sur ma joue.

- Chut, chut, calme-toi.

J'aime cette voix, je me laisse aller en arrière. Il garde ses bras autour de moi, je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues. C'est pas croyable, j'en ai marre.

- Chut… mon Coeur… Chut…

- J'ai si mal.

Il s'assoit me gardant dans ses bras et me caressant doucement le bras. Je vois flou alors je préfère fermer les yeux. Oublier le fait que je lui en veux pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de tendresse.

- Repose-toi.

- Je ne pensais pas l'entendre, je pensais que c'était fini.

- Chut… Il ne reviendra pas pour le moment. Calme-toi et vide ton esprit. Reste calme.

Je respire un grand coup, l'odeur de Draco m'apaise. Je tente de vider mon esprit mais c'est dur, penser blanc, oublier… Ma respiration se calme, je me sens mieux.

Il dépose un baiser sur ma tempe, puis sur mon nez et enfin sur mes lèvres. Je le laisse faire, j'en ai même envie. J'ouvre doucement la bouche pour entamer un baiser plus approfondi. C'est dans un moment comme celui-là que j'aimerais lui dire que j'attends un enfant de lui. Peut-être que même s'il n'en souhaite pas, il sera heureux.

Il lâche mes lèvres, peut-être devrais-je le faire alors que nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

- Draco ?

- Oui mon Coeur.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en ouvrant les yeux, je veux lui dire.

- J'ai…

La porte s'ouvre subitement. Mon sang se glace d'un coup. Je suis maudit. C'est clair et net.

- Dr… Oh pardon.

Blaise, c'est décidé je te tue, tu rejoindras Kévin plutôt que tu ne le pensais. Bien que je suis sûr que ça te ferait super plaisir. Donc non, je ne te tuerai pas, mais je vais te torturer, te pendre par les pieds et te brûler avec un fer de cheminée. Ouais, je sens que je vais m'amuser.

- Euh, Dray, y a ton père qui te cherche partout, je crois…

Il n'a pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que j'entends le son clair de la canne de Lucius Malfoy. K'so, trop tard.

- Draco… Oh Monsieur Potter.

Je sors chancelant des bras de Draco pour faire un petit salut à Lucius et me diriger vers la salle de bain, la main sur ma tête.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?

- Si, si, tout va bien Blaise, juste eu un petit malaise.

Je passe la porte de la salle de bain doucement. J'entends au loin la voix du père de Draco demander si c'est ma cicatrice mais je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus. Je ferme la porte et je me laisse tomber dans la douche tout habillé. De l'eau, de l'eau et encore de l'eau. J'ai besoin d'eau.

J'en sors une bonne heure plus tard, mon pantalon en morceau vu que ma queue a fait des siennes. J'entre dans la chambre, elle est vide de toute âme. Heureusement, je préfère éviter de répondre aux questions du pourquoi de mon pantalon dans cet état. Je le range dans l'armoire et me change pour aller manger. J'ai faim.

Alors que je retourne vers la salle commune seul, je suis parti sans me faire remarquer. Enfin j'espérais, mais une main sur mon épaule me fait comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Harry, j'aimerais te parler…

J'hoche la tête et on va à la bibliothèque. On s'assoit dans un coin reculé et je détourne le regard pour ne pas voir les yeux d'Hermione. Je sais qu'elle m'étudie, je sais qu'elle s'inquiète et je sais aussi qu'elle va tenter d'en savoir plus qu'il ne faut sur moi.

- Blaise m'a dit que tu avais eu un malaise à cause de ta cicatrice cet aprèm.

- Hum.

- Il m'a aussi dit que ça semblait aller mieux avec Draco.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Sûrement même.

- Harry, sois un peu plus honnête avec Draco. Tu l'aimes, on le sait depuis ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière. Tout comme Charlie a fait comprendre à Ron que c'était de même avec Maxime. Alors ne parle pas comme ça. Il a mal. Pansy n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il pleure le soir dans ses bras. Il a mal lui aussi.

Je détourne le regard, je sais qu'il a mal, mon lien n'est pas si anéanti, je sens bien ce qu'il ressent en lui. Ça me fait d'autant plus mal mais je vais finir par croire que je ne dois pas lui dire. Entre la fois où il me dit qu'il ne veut pas d'enfant, la fois où je suis coupé par Blaise. Nan, je crois que c'est un signe révélateur.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es fatigué et malade. Tu manges comme un ogre et des fois pas du tout. Tu as des sautes d'humeur impossibles. Tu quittes les cours sans que personne ne comprenne rien, ni tes amis, ni les professeurs.

- Je n'ai rien. Je suis juste fatigué en ce moment, rien de plus, rien de moins. Ma magie merde un peu, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Sirius, ni de Lorina et Florence. Je suis un peu à cran, c'est tout.

Elle semble juger de ma bonne foi mais reste tout de même septique. Je la vois réfléchir quelques instants avant de me sourire.

- Si jamais tu as le moindre souci, j'aimerais que tu m'en parles. Tu sais, je ne suis pas Draco, je ne suis pas à Serpentard et j'espère que tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi.

Je souris en réponse puis je remarque les cernes qu'elle a sous les yeux. Je penche la tête sur le côté et porte ma main au cercle bleu.

- Tu es fatigué toi aussi.

- Un peu, tu es le premier à me faire la remarque.

- Ron ne l'a pas vu.

Elle hoche négativement la tête.

- Il est très occupé par Ginny qui s'est fait plaquer par Colin. Il en veut au garçon et pourtant, il semblait vraiment amoureux. Je me demande si ce n'est pas un coup de son petit frère, il a dû mettre son grain de sel. C'est dommage, ils étaient vraiment bien ensemble.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Tu étais bien trop occupé avec tes soucis. Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble trois semaines après la rentrée. Et ont cassé y a quatre jours. Alors que rien ne le laissait présager, même Lavande et Padma sont restées surprises, elles les trouvaient si mignons.

- A mon avis, il faudrait qu'ils s'expliquent tous les deux.

Hermione émet un petit rire.

- J'ai l'impression que ces conseils devraient aussi s'appliquer à toi.

- Et à toi. Ne laisse pas Ron se désintéresser de toi. C'est pourtant voyant.

Elle regarde sa montre et sort une petite potion qu'elle avale. Je la regarde faire sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce ?

Elle rougit avant de ranger la potion dans son sac.

- C'est un tonifiant.

- Tonifiant.

- Oui, ça m'aide à tenir le coup. C'est Madame Pomfresh qui me l'a faite.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais pris ce genre de potion avant.

Elle devient de plus en plus rouge. Aurait-elle un secret qu'elle ne voudrait pas divulguer ?

- Tu sais Hermione, tu peux tout me dire. Je ne suis pas Ron, je ne suis pas à Gryffondor.

Elle se met à rire et moi aussi, ça fait du bien.

- Je vais te le dire mais tu gardes le secret, promis ?

- Croix de bois croix de fer, si je mens… euh… je pense pas que j'irai en enfer mais…

- Laisse tomber Harry. J'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un de toute manière et je pense que si j'ai voulu te voir c'était pour ça aussi.

Je penche de nouveau la tête, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait me dire à moi ?

- Voilà, en fait, je suis enceinte de quatre mois.

- Toi aussi.

K'so, je crois que j'ai fais une gaffe. Je sens la chaleur prendre mes joues. Kamisama, je l'ai dit. Mais quel con je fais. Je suis trop nul, K'so K'so K'so.

Je n'ose même pas la regarder, c'est horrible. J'ai l'impression d'être nu au milieu de la salle commune un premier jour lors de la réunion de répartition. C'est pas possible ça. Un lourd silence s'installe, je suis trop bête. Baka, Baka, Baka.

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par relever la tête pour voir Hermione toujours aussi surprise parce que je viens de dire, puis sembler réfléchir et ouvrir la bouche.

- Je suis bête, tu manges beaucoup ou pas du tout, tu as des sautes d'humeur, tu… Par Merlin, mais comment ça se fait ? Tu es un garçon Harry. Comment as-tu pu tomber…

Je pose ma main sur sa bouche avant que tout le monde soit au courant que je suis enceint. La bibliothécaire nous envoie un regard noir signe qu'on a intérêt à se taire avant de me baisser.

- Disons que je ne suis pas tout à fait humain.

- Pas tout à fait humain, Harry, tomber enceint de quatre mois. Mais comment fais-tu pour tenir ?

- Justement, je ne tiens pas.

Elle pose sa main sur ma joue pour me donner son soutien. Elle penche la tête sur le côté et me demande de lui expliquer. Je lui raconte les grandes lignes de mes gènes de sirène par ma mère et puis de la nuit que nous avons passée avec Draco et enfin du fait que j'ai appris que j'étais enceint à cause des symptômes à la con. Elle soupire.

- C'est pour ça que tu es en froid avec Draco.

- Oui, je ne lui ai pas dit, je n'y arrive pas. Et en plus, lorsque la nièce de Pansy est née, il a clairement fait savoir qu'il ne souhaitait pas d'enfant.

- Oh Harry, je suis désolée.

- Pas autant que moi, mais dis-moi, toi comment ? Ron est au courant ?

Elle rougit et hoche la tête. Elle me raconte le coup du mois de juillet où, dans une clairière, ils se sont amusés, elle avait pas prévue. Et puis elle s'en est rendu compte, mal à l'aise, elle en a pas parlé à ses parents, puis a été voir Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle l'aide. Sous voeu de silence, elle l'a fait. Elle n'en a pas parlé à Ron tout simplement parce que celui-ci ne tiendrait pas sa langue et surtout elle avait peur de sa réaction et de celle des parents pour son âge.

On est vraiment sur la même longueur tous les deux.

- Tu devrais venir voir l'infirmière avec moi, pour prendre ce tonifiant, c'est assez efficace.

- Je ne tiens pas à la mettre au courant pour le fait que je ne suis pas tout à fait humain.

Elle me comprend et me donne la fin de sa fiole. C'est vraiment efficace et ça fait du bien, seulement, il va falloir que je continue à prendre sur moi. On parle encore quelques minutes avant d'être mis à la porte. Elle m'a un peu parlé de sa recherche sur les grossesses. Le problème c'est que, chez les sorciers, c'est assez compliqué alors chez les demi-sorciers de sang sirène, ça doit être encore plus compliqué. Elle m'a promis qu'on ferait quelques recherches et moi je lui ai appris un sort pour l'apparence.

C'est vrai qu'elle commence à avoir du ventre, tout comme moi. Mais comme elle est toujours bien couverte et que le temps le permet vu qu'on va arriver à la saison plus que froide, on va dire qu'on ne voit pas grand-chose si ce n'est son extrême fatigue. Elle m'a remercié et on s'est promis de se soutenir mutuellement. On n'a que quelques jours d'écart de grossesse, j'espère que ça se passera bien pour tous les deux.

N'empêche que maintenant, je me sens mieux, parce que je ne suis plus le seul dans cette galère, je ne suis plus le seul à cacher quelque chose d'important. Et je sais que je peux faire confiance à Hermione.

o

Après ces révélations, le mois de décembre est arrivé, sans que nous ayons trouvé beaucoup d'informations sur les grossesses de mi-sorcier mi-sirène. A croire qu'il n'en a pas eu beaucoup. Hermione me donne du tonifiant quand elle peut en prendre plus à l'infirmière, elle m'a d'ailleurs dit qu'elle devait avoir des doutes sur le fait qu'une autre personne devait être enceinte dans l'établissement.

Mais que voulez-vous, comment admettre devant les gens qu'étant un garçon je vais mettre au monde ?

Je vois mon ventre grossir, je vais entamer mon cinquième mois et je trouve ça adorablement mignon cette petite bosse. Même si je la cache aux yeux des autres, je la trouve vraiment très mignonne.

Depuis le câlin avec Draco, on n'a pas vraiment eut le temps de se reparler. Il est constamment sur ses gardes au cas où son père le verrait, et moi je passe du temps avec Hermione. Elle a besoin de soutien elle aussi, surtout que Ginny est de plus en plus mal. Elle m'a dit que s'il n'y avait pas eu ce souci avec Colin, elle l'aurait mise au courant de sa grossesse. Mais non, Colin refuse de faire quoi que ce soit, et Ron lui a dit que c'était bien la faute de Dennis.

Lavande l'a entendu en parler avec un de ses amis. Il était vraiment jaloux. Je serais dans un meilleur état, il y a longtemps que j'aurais foutu une claque à ce morveux.

Maxime et Charlie sont vraiment mal à l'aise en présence de Percy. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir de ne pas me voir, je crois avoir compris dans une lettre de Charlie que son frère n'arrêtait pas de les observer et surtout de leur faire comprendre que leur relation le rebutait. Il ne comprend apparemment pas que son grand frère puisse être tombé amoureux d'un fils de mangemort.

Comme il ne comprend pas de toute manière comment Dumbledore a pu les accepter tous les deux pour ce poste. Cependant, il semblerait que le fait d'être à deux leur permet de passer cette animosité.

Je soupire en passant une main lasse dans mes cheveux. Je n'ai rien suivi du cours de métamorphose, ce n'est pas possible. Blaise me donne un petit coup de coude pour que je suive. Lucius est d'ailleurs au fond de la salle, c'est pour ça que Draco ne s'est pas mis à côté de moi mais à côté de Vincent.

- Redescends sur terre.

- Hum.

- Harry, tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie, tu me sembles bien pâle.

- C'est bon.

- Harry, ce n'est pas parce que Lucius Malfoy est dans la salle qu'il faut que tu te tiennes correctement. Si…

- C'est bon Blaise, je vais très très bien.

Je soupire de nouveau, je prends ma baguette pour essayer le sort mais rien ne se passe.

- Et bien Miss Granger, vous n'y arrivez pas.

Hermione tente de faire de la magie mais peu de chose se passe. Je crois que, tout comme moi, son bébé est pompant. Je fais un autre essai alors que McGonagal passe dans la rangée derrière.

- Harry, tu as vu, Hermione n'y arrive pas. Vous êtes les deux meilleurs en métamorphose et vous n'y arrivez pas.

Je regarde ma baguette sans comprendre, puis Hermione, elle se tourne vers moi et blanchit. Elle me fait un signe que je ne comprends pas.

- Euh Harry, c'est moi ou tes cheveux sont plus longs qu'avant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis …

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et sursaute. En effet, ils sont beaucoup plus longs. Je regarde Hermione qui me fait comprendre qu'en effet, mon sceau est en train de céder. Je me lève d'un coup en faisant sursauter tout le monde, je plaque mes mains sur mes cheveux. Il ne faut pas qu'il le voit, il ne faut pas que Lucius Malfoy sache que je suis Kyô. IIE !

- Monsieur Potter, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande McGonagal.

- Madame, je crois qu'Harry ne se sent pas bien, puis-je l'accompagner à l'in…

Hermione n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je pars en courant en sachant pertinemment que j'ai des cheveux qui dépassent et qui volent derrière moi.

Kamisama, c'est la fin, mes scellés ne tiennent plus…

**A suivre….**

Et voilà comment on met une seconde personne enceinte dans un chapitre, et qu'on finit sur une fin foireuse. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré les quelques surprises qu'il contenait.

Alors pour Hermione et Ron : Fille ? Garçon ? Jumeaux ? Jumelles ?

**Kisu**


	38. Aveux

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Sinon lorsque c'est écrit en italique c'est qu'il parle par télépathie._

_Bonne lecture _

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 37 : Aveux.**

_Kamisama, c'est la fin, mes scellés ne tiennent plus…_

Je cours dans le couloir sans pouvoir m'arrêter, j'ai cessé de tenir mes cheveux, de toute manière à quoi ça servirait vu qu'ils sont longs. Je ne peux pas les contenir aussi facilement.

Je bifurque en bousculant trois élèves de Serdaigle il me semble. Seulement, je ne m'en offusque pas plus que ça. De toute manière, ils n'ont même pas dû me reconnaître. Je passe la porte du château pour aller dehors.

Le froid me glace d'un coup mais je continue de courir et je vais trouver refuge sous un arbre loin de tout, près du lac. Voir de l'eau me rassure. J'aimerais plonger dedans mais ce serait une mauvaise idée, on va juste rester là et attendre un peu. Le froid ça calme.

Je me frotte les bras pour me réchauffer mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon scellé s'est brisé en cours, devant toute la classe et surtout devant Lucius.

Je soupire et de la buée s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je pose ma tête sur le tronc et ferme les yeux. Un étrange tourbillon se fait sentir devant moi et je souris en reconnaissant Shin.

Toujours pareil, toujours ses longs cheveux, son regard étrange et sa peau pâle. Seulement, là il porte un long manteau et ne sourit pas du tout. Au contraire, il ne me semble pas très heureux.

- Kevin est venu me voir.

- Ah…

Je tourne la tête sur le côté mais il se déplace. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire ? Vous croyez vraiment ? Ben je crois que si !

- Je ne suis pas très heureux de ce que j'ai appris, Sao aussi, il a voulu venir te voir mais il est en mission.

- Ah… Mission ?

- Ne détourne pas le sujet premier de cette conversation. Je suis venu te voir moi-même pour te remonter les bretelles.

Il me fait peur, ses yeux améthyste fendus ne sont pas rassurants du tout. Je comprends pourquoi il règne en maître sur le royaume des morts. Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver devant lui quand il doit tuer quelqu'un alors qu'il est en colère. Enfin c'est vite dit vu que je suis en face de lui, qu'il est en colère, bon point positif, il ne compte pas me tuer. Du moins je l'espère.

- Tes pouvoirs baissent considérablement. La flamme de ta bougie a changé de couleur. Tu ne dois pas autant douter de ton amour pour Draco.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Le jour où Kyô est venu me dire qu'il doutait de Dray, crois-moi, je l'ai remis sur le droit chemin et apparemment c'est ce que je dois faire avec toi aussi. Vous n'êtes pas croyable dans cette famille !

- Parlerais-tu d'expérience avec Sao.

Une belle teinte rouge vient colorer ses joues de nacre. Il fait un geste de la main avant de reprendre son air sérieux.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas changer de sujet, il me semble. Sao est un membre de la famille Himura, il est aussi tordu que vous tous en matière d'amour. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de changer ce qui se passe en ce moment, ou alors, je fais en sorte que tu sois vraiment dans l'incapacité de reposer tes charmants scellés, surtout que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte quand ils cassent.

Je pose ma main sur mon ventre et remonte ma chemise, en effet, la rondeur est de retour. Shin émet un petit rire.

- Oh je vois, monsieur est enceint.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- A vrai dire, un peu. La lignée des Himura va se perpétuer encore. Ça va enchanter Sao.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tout ton royaume va être au courant.

Shin me fait un grand sourire qui veut en dire long. Il a vraiment des attitudes de gamin quand il veut. C'est épuisant.

- Je vais surtout pourvoir rassurer Kevin.

- Kamisama.

- Hé hé. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire en bas pour tenter de te rendre un peu de ta magie parce que ce n'est pas dans ce monde que tu trouveras beaucoup d'aide. Et puis rentre immédiatement, tu vas attraper froid et nous geler le bébé.

Il pose sa main sur mon ventre en souriant.

- C'est Sao qui va vraiment être content.

Il disparaît en disant ces mots et je soupire de désespoir. Y en a pas un pour m'aider dans ces mondes, c'est pas croyable.

Je me relève doucement alors que je suis complètement frigorifié. Si je rentre maintenant, je risque de me faire repérer et avec mes cheveux ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Je soupire avant de briser le scellé de ma nature de démon qui lui semble tenir encore. Je déploie mes ailes et tente de faire le plus discrètement possible pour rejoindre l'autre partie du château, c'est-à-dire, le côté dortoir des Serpentards. Je me pose à la fenêtre et observe l'intérieur.

Personne.

Je fais sauter l'ouverture et rentre en fermant mes ailes. Fait moins froid d'un coup. Je fais quelques pas et je me stoppe. Je me retourne doucement pour tomber sur Draco. Je suis foutu. Bon en fait, non, il suffit que je prenne mes jambes à mon cou et que je traverse la salle commune des Serpentards et je peux espérer peut-être, m'enfuir très très très loin.

Sa main se pose sur ma joue glacée, il soupire avant de me tourner complètement vers lui.

- Tu es tout froid. Tu ne devrais pas quitter le château alors qu'il fait ce temps dehors.

Il me tire vers le lit où il défait le drap pour m'envelopper dedans. Pourquoi est-il si doux avec moi ? Il dépose un baiser sur ma tempe avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu sais tu m'as fait peur quand je t'ai vu partir de la sorte en te tenant les cheveux. Surtout qu'Hermione a tenté de te suivre mais est tombée à genoux au sol. La fin du cours a été assez superficielle, entre Ron qui a dû accompagner Hermione à l'infirmerie, toi qui avais disparu. Et je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi pense mon père en ce moment.

- Gomen.

Il tourne la tête sur le côté en soupirant.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser mais à moi… Tu allais mal et au lieu de faire quelque chose de gentil, je t'ai sauté dessus. Je sens que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a fait du mal mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi et tu ne veux rien me dire.

- Ne dis pas ça. En fin de compte, je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi je t'en veux. Ma colère s'est apaisée et j'ai juste envie de câlins.

Draco sourit en m'embrassant le nez, il me serre un peu plus dans ses bras, je tente de faire en sorte qu'il ne sente pas la légère bosse au niveau de mon ventre. Il vient capturer mes lèvres et je le laisse être maître de la danse. Je suis un peu plus réchauffé lorsqu'il me laisse respirer, seulement j'ai encore froid.

Il joue avec l'une de mes longues mèches.

- Que c'est-il…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on tambourine à la porte, la voix d'Hermione me parvient. Je soupire de soulagement, elle a l'air en forme. Je fais comprendre à Draco qu'il faut la laisser entrer, sinon, elle risque de le faire toute seule. Il hoche de la tête et la porte s'ouvre rapidement pour laisser entrer une Hermione furibonde suivie par un Ron qui tente tant bien que de mal de la calmer.

- 'Mione je t'avais dit que tu risquais de déranger.

Mais Hermione ne s'en formalise pas plus, elle se plante devant moi et me détaille.

- Où étais-tu ?

- J'ai fait un tour dans le parc pour me calmer.

- Un tour dans le parc ? Non mais tu es malade. Tu as vu le temps qu'il fait. Tu étais à peine couvert. Je croyais pourtant t'avoir donné des consignes à respecter.

Je soupire, la colère d'Hermione ne vaut peut-être pas celle de Shin niveau dangerosité, mais elle me fait tout de même peur. Je lui fais un faible sourire pour la rassurer.

- Je ferai plus attention à présent. On m'a fait comprendre certaine chose. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis j'ai décidé de lui dire.

Elle prend un autre air, plus doux. Elle soupire avant de me regarder calmement.

- Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, vu qu'on fait tout en même temps.

Elle me sourit, dépose un baiser sur ma joue et part en traînant Ron par la main. En refermant la porte elle me souhaite un bon courage que je lui retourne. Elle en a autant besoin que moi.

- Que sont ces consignes ? Que dois-tu dire à qui ? Et que…

Je capture ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

- Ce sont des consignes pour que je fasse attention à moi et puis je dois te dire quelque chose à toi mais là j'ai trop froid.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front avant de me lever, enveloppé dans le drap pour me rendre à la salle de bain. J'ai décidé de lui dire peu importe ce qui se passera. Une bonne douche chaude me fera le plus grand bien. Je passe la porte et commence à enlever mes vêtements et je rejoins la douche. L'eau qui se met à couler sur moi est chaude et relaxante. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer et je sens un corps nu se coller à moi, deux mains se poser sur ma poitrine.

- Draco ?

- Je me sentais seul.

Il embrasse ma nuque, puis mes épaules pour me faire tourner doucement et prendre possession de ma bouche. Je crois que mes cheveux le dérangent un peu. Je le sens se presser un peu plus contre moi.

- Si quelqu'un arrivait ?

- J'ai mis un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce et j'ai bloqué la porte au cas où.

- Tu penses vraiment à tout.

- J'aimerais vraiment me faire pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je t'aime Harry et ces mois ont vraiment été les plus horribles de ma vie. Je ne veux pas que tu te fâches contre moi, je ne veux pas qu'on se retrouve encore dans cette position. Je sais que des disputes de couple sont normales mais plus des comme ça, où j'ai l'impression de t'avoir vraiment perdu.

Je caresse doucement sa joue avant de l'embrasser. Il est si mignon comme ça, ses cheveux complètement plaqués sur son visage, il est sincère. Notre lien me le prouve.

- Ai shiteru Tatsu.

Je redépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tant que je porterai cette bague, c'est que je ne cesserai de t'aimer.

Il sourit et descend ses mains dans mon dos.

- Alors quand je dis quelque chose de mal, dis-le-moi. Je n'arrive toujours pas…

Il s'arrête en se rendant compte qu'il est collé à moi et que j'ai une certaine rondeur au niveau du ventre. Je vois ses yeux s'ouvrir étrangement avant de baisser la tête. Il recule d'un coup pour me regarder un peu mieux. J'attrape mes cheveux pour les rejeter en arrière en souriant de son regard surpris au niveau de mon ventre.

- Euh… Harry…

Il bégaie, comme c'est chou.

- Tu as pris du poids ?

J'explose de rire et j'ai l'impression d'avoir froissé Draco. Je sens mes jambes me lâcher alors que j'arrive au fond de la douche avec de jolies écailles à la place de ma peau.

- C'est normal ça aussi ? Je croyais que tu te transformais uniquement lorsque tu étais submergé ?

Je penche la tête sur le côté et ferme les yeux. Puis je les rouvre doucement.

- Non ce n'est pas normal Draco, comme tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Mes scellés ne devraient pas se briser, ma queue ne devrait pas être aussi sensible, je ne devrais pas être aussi fatigué et tu ne devrais pas être aussi lent à comprendre…

Là je crois que je l'ai blessé mais ses yeux s'agrandissent d'un coup alors qu'il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose pour me répondre. Je pose ma tête sur les carreaux derrière moi et j'attends qu'il sorte de sa léthargie. Je sens l'eau arrêter de couler, j'ouvre les yeux pour voir Draco à quelques centimètres de moi. Sa main passe sur mon ventre alors que mes jambes sèchent doucement mais sûrement. Une fois que ma queue a disparu et qu'il ne reste plus que quelques écailles, il se met à genoux entre mes jambes et regarde plus attentivement mon ventre.

Sa main le caresse doucement, comme si c'était quelque chose de fragile. Un sourire étrange vient naître sur son visage.

- Ce n'est pas possible ?

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible Draco ?

Je veux l'entendre de sa bouche, je veux entendre ces mots sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

- Tu ne peux pas être enceint ? Tu es un garçon… Tu….

- Et si c'était le cas, est-ce que ça te dérangerait ?

Il regarde de nouveau mon ventre avant de sourire bêtement. Je crois qu'il prend conscience de ma phrase.

- Je…

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas d'enfant.

- Non… je…

- Tu l'as pourtant dit. Pansy, Cindy et Blaise sont là pour témoigner.

Il semble prendre conscience des propos que j'insinue.

- Oui je l'ai dit… mais ce n'est pas pareil. Comment dire ? Tu es enceint de moi ? Je n'y crois pas…

Il continue de caresser mon ventre avec tant de délicatesse que c'est agréable.

- De combien ?

- Quatre mois, je commence le cinquième.

- Ça fait juillet, fin juillet…

- Oui la première fois.

Ses doigts se sont arrêtés de bouger sur mon ventre mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux n'a pas encore disparu.

- Mais comment ? Je veux dire tu es un garçon… je suis un garçon…

- Je ne suis pas humain Draco, je suis en partie démon et sirène. C'est mon côté sirène qui veut ça. Et je pense que le fait que tu ne sois pas totalement humain aide.

- C'est… Par Salazar… C'est inattendu… incongru… Je… Par Salazar…

- Laisse Salazar dans sa tombe Draco. Je suis enceint de toi et de bientôt cinq mois et je te demande si ça te plaît ou pas ?

Il ancre son regard dans le mien, je sais que j'ai dit ça un peu brusquement, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir. Il caresse de nouveau mon ventre avant de s'approcher de moi pour m'embrasser tendrement.

- Oui, ça me plaît. Oublie tout ce que j'ai pu dire avant… Je suis heureux que tu sois enceint… Par…

Il se stoppe et je souris. Il m'embrasse de nouveau avant de regarder de nouveau mon ventre puis moi et m'embrasser de nouveau.

- Je vais être père. Roooo Harry.

Il me tire dans ses bras doucement comme si j'étais en verre, ça lui passera parce que je ne me laisserai pas faire toujours comme ça mais là, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été la source de toute sa tendresse. Il me regarde de nouveau.

- Je peux ?

Je souris et acquiesce. Il finit donc ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt en faisant bien attention à moi. Il a vraiment bien su se faire pardonner. Et il m'a même porté à mon lit ensuite où je me suis endormi assez rapidement.

Au matin j'avais une potion rouge et or sur ma table de nuit avec le nom de Shin dessus. J'ai compris que ce devait être pour moi. Il y avait en plus un mot de Sao à côté en japonais disant que cette potion m'aiderait à garder mes scellés correctement le temps de ma grossesse que j'aurais peut-être deux ou trois autres petits sauts. Genre des mèches plus longues les unes que les autres, mes yeux qui deviendraient plus argentés qu'émeraude, voire même fendus, ou alors mes ongles ; mais il ne fallait pas que je m'en fasse, ce serait que si je suis vraiment fatigué.

Ça ne m'a pas vraiment rassuré, sachant que je suis tout le temps fatigué, mais j'y ferai face. Autant dire que ce matin, Draco a été doux avec moi, mais je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'étais pas en sucre et que donc, il fallait qu'il s'attende à ce que je le boude s'il en faisait trop. Et puis je veux qu'il s'occupe du match aussi, il est dans une semaine, il a intérêt à gagner.

On est arrivé dans la salle commune, ceux présents la veille m'ont regardé étrangement, mais comme mon apparence était normale, ils ont vite abandonné. Par contre Lucius ne m'a pas quitté du regard. Je sens qu'il a des doutes sur quelque chose mais quoi. J'aime pas ce regard, c'est le même que lorsqu'il a compris que j'étais un démon et que j'avais une drôle de relation avec son fils.

Ce qui m'a trop fait rire, c'est quand Hermione et Ron sont rentrés dans la salle. Hermione m'a fait un V de la victoire, Ron une fois à table a versé le jus de citrouille sur les genoux de Seamus. Il a ce sourire hagard et heureux qu'avait Draco et qu'il a encore légèrement mais qu'il veut cacher à son père.

Il m'a d'ailleurs donné un coup de coude pour me demander si quand Hermione disait de le faire ensemble, cela voulait dire qu'elle était aussi enceinte de Ron. J'ai répondu par la positive en lui expliquant en plus que son bébé avait de forte chance de naître à peu près en même temps que le nôtre.

Il a fait une drôle de tête mais c'est vite passé pour un sourire franc. Plus tard dans la journée on a eu potions et là, ça a été un bon moment. Severus m'a glissé une lettre discrètement, à l'écriture j'ai vu que c'était Sirius et là j'ai vraiment explosé de joie. Une lettre de Sirius, je suis trop heureux, finalement il ne m'a pas tant oublié que ça.

Donc autant vous dire que maintenant que la journée est finie, je suis enfermé sur mon lit afin de pouvoir lire tranquillement ma petite lettre. Je déplie lentement le papier pour ne rien froisser et je commence à lire. Au fur et à mesure je sens mes yeux devenir humides avant que les larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser… Je laisse ma tête aller heurter le bois derrière puis casse mes scellés pour tenter de calmer ma fatigue.

Je soupire, j'étais heureux, oh bien sûr, je le suis encore qu'il me dise que tout va bien avec Severus, que sa relation est plus concrète, mais qu'il me dise qu'il ne pourra pas m'écrire avant un long moment car il part en mission pour Dumbledore assez loin me fait mal. Pourquoi ? Surtout pourquoi maintenant ?

Je laisse la lettre tomber à mes côtés et passe doucement mes mains sur mon ventre. Maintenant que Draco est au courant, j'aurais aimé le lui annoncer à lui, seule personne qui reste ayant un lien avec ma famille. Et il part risquer sa vie au loin, je suis fatigué.

Dire que ça sera long mais sans grand danger ne me rassure pas… Il ne sera peut-être même pas là pour la naissance de cet enfant. Mon enfant… À Draco et à moi.

Je me recroqueville enserrant de mes bras mon ventre arrondi… Les choses ne pourraient pas être vraiment simples pour une fois, une toute petite fois seulement…

o

Une main passant doucement dans mes cheveux me réveille, je gémis quelque chose d'incompréhensible, du moins il me semble et un rire cristallin me fait ouvrir les yeux. Les prunelles acier me font sourire, je referme mes paupières. Deux lèvres se posent amoureusement sur mes lèvres et je le laisse faire.

Rapidement je me retrouve sur le dos, son corps au-dessus de moi.

- J'aime ce genre de réveil.

- Et moi j'aime te réveiller de la sorte.

Je relève le visage et l'embrasse à mon tour, ma main va se placer dans son dos et quelque chose me traverse l'esprit.

- Déjà habillé ?

- Oui mon Coeur, il y a quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment ?

Je laisse ma tête aller retrouver l'oreiller et tente de me souvenir de ce que c'est. Voyant que je suis en intense réflexion Draco se penche à mon oreille.

- Alors mon petit démon ne se souvient pas… Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide.

Il mordille mon lobe alors que je gémis, je lui donne une petite tape sur la tête avant de dire.

- Si cette façon-là de m'aider, je ne dirais certes pas non… Seulement, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment.

- 'Ry…

- Je suis fatigué Dray…

Il se recule et me regarde avec un petit air inquiet, je souris et lui embrasse le bout du nez.

- Allez, il faut que je prenne ma potion Tatsu.

Draco s'assoit à mes côtés alors que j'attrape le flacon et en absorbe une petite gorgée. Je grimace de dégoût avant de reposer un à un mes scellés. Je me tourne ensuite vers mon amour et ça me saute aux yeux.

- Kamisama, le match !

- Je vois que la mémoire te revient.

- Mais il est quelle heure ?

- L'heure que tu t'habilles si tu ne veux pas manquer la déroute qu'on va mettre à cette bande de ratés.

Je forme un sourire malicieux en le regardant.

- Oh je vois.

Je me lève pour me rendre à l'armoire.

- Tu vois quoi ?

Je prends mes vêtements et me rends dans la salle de bain.

- 'Ry dis-moi !

Je ferme la porte et commence ma toilette. J'ai bien fait de bloquer la porte, je sens que Dray s'énerve derrière elle. Ça lui apprendra à me faire languir le matin. Après une petite douche rapide, mieux vaut éviter de tenter le diable en me transformant, j'enfile des vêtements larges et chauds. Je défais le scellé de mon ventre, voilà. C'est mieux comme ça, on ne voit rien, et ça fait de la fatigue gratuite en moins.

Admy apparaît à mes côtés en souriant bêtement. Depuis que je lui ai annoncé peu de temps après Draco que j'étais enceint, il ne cesse de me regarder comme ça. Au début il m'a passé un savon parce que je ne lui avais pas dit, puis ensuite, qu'il se rangeait de l'avis de Shin et enfin, il est tout bêta comme ça. Je crois qu'il espère qu'il aura mes dons et qu'il pourra le toucher et le bercer.

Un petit tour sur moi-même, c'est bon, on peut y aller. Je sors de la salle de bain et Draco me saute littéralement dessus, bloquant mes bras dans mon dos et m'embrassant passionnément. J'aime pas quand il fait ça, parce qu'à chaque fois je… et voilà. Je me retrouve dans ses bras, il est obligé de me supporter car mes jambes ont manqué de me lâcher pour de bon. Il lèche mes lèvres et sourit.

- C'est vraiment un très bon moyen de vengeance.

- Dra…

Il capture de nouveaux mes lèvres, on frappe à la porte et rentre.

- Dra… oh pardon.

La porte se referme et je reprends contenance. Quand je suis sûr que mes jambes me portent, je m'écarte de mon fiancé en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu aurais fait si ce n'était pas Blaise qui était rentré.

- Il existe de très bon sort d'oubli tu sais.

**- Draco** !

- Ouais j'ai compris, mais je n'aurais pas hésité.

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir la porte et de trouver Blaise sifflotant contre le mur.

- C'est gentil à toi de monter la garde. Tu voulais ?

- Le match Dray, le match.

Il regarde sa montre et pâlit.

- Mon Coeur, on se retrouve plus tard.

Il s'élance, s'arrête et revient me voir. Une fois là, il dépose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres en souriant.

- Je l'emporte comme garde-chance.

Et il disparaît, je reste là bêtement à sourire. Puis attrapant une écharpe laissée sur le lit par Draco, je commence moi aussi à avancer. Je passe le mur de la salle commune et trouve Hermione qui m'attend sagement. Elle est accompagnée par Maxime mais étrangement Charlie n'est pas avec lui.

- Ohayô minna ! (Bonjour tout le monde)

- 'lo Harry.

- Bonjour Harry.

On commence à marcher le long du couloir, Hermione me raconte comment était Ron ce matin. Il paraît qu'il était bien prêt à faire de la bouillie de serpents mais qu'il était tout de même stressé. Apparemment les petites bagarres entre lui et Draco sur ce match ont mis la pression aux deux. Moi ça m'amuse, parce qu'au moins, ils s'entendent mieux qu'avant. Même si c'est très lourd à la longue, même vraiment énervant, et que ça le sera encore plus une fois que l'une des équipes sera battue, ça aura mis un peu d'ambiance.

On monte les escaliers, Maxime nous parle un peu de lui et Charlie, ça a l'air de bien aller entre eux, pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Ginny et Ron ne se sont faits à l'idée, Fred et George aussi, bon apparemment Molly et Arthur pas vraiment, même si le père de la famille de rouquins commence à flancher, et Bill s'occupe plus de sa propre vie amoureuse que de celle de son frère. Il aurait rencontré une jeune sorcière française. Et puis Percy, ils font front parce qu'il n'arrête pas avec ses commentaires mais Percy reste Percy.

On arrive dans le hall tout vide, tout le monde est déjà dans les tribunes pour le match. Maxime est en train de me dire que Charlie doit les attendre lui aussi là bas, il devait parler avec le professeur de potions. Je tourne la tête en entendant des bruits de pas. Maxime déglutit en voyant un rouquin arriver, habillé de façon à se rendre au terrain de Quidditch.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore là-bas ? Ça tombe bien j'aimerais vous parler.

Maxime soupire et va le retrouver. De toute manière, ça ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot pendant trois mille ans. Et Maxime étant Maxime, j'ai plus peur pour Percy.

Ils s'en vont tous les deux, Hermione me regarde mais je lui fais un petit sourire montrant que tout ira bien. On s'apprête à notre tour à passer la porte quand je sens quelque chose d'étrange me prendre au cœur. Mes jambes me lâchent et y a tout qui se met à tourner autour de moi. Hermione pose sa main sur mon épaule en me parlant mais je n'entends rien. A la place je vois le sol autour de moi changer, et me retrouver dans une autre pièce, ce n'est pas le château.

La douleur s'atténue au niveau de mon cœur mais me prend au front à l'endroit de ma cicatrice. Je marmonne quelque chose pour que mes scellés restent en place, la douleur ne les fera pas sauter, non. Une fois passée, je relève la tête, c'est une grande salle sombre. Je tente de me mettre sur mes jambes et de faire quelques pas, ça va, c'est un peu tremblant mais j'y arrive. Je fais le tour de la salle du regard, rien, on ne voit rien d'autre que des torches dont la flamme vacille dangereusement.

J'avance comme je peux, quelque chose étincelle droit devant, je me demande bien ce que cela peut être. Car vu la sensation que j'ai, c'est un rêve et je suis en train de le traverser. Ma main se pose sur le mur humide et poisseux. C'est écoeurant, l'odeur qui me parvient est celui de pourriture… Je retiens un haut de cœur, c'est vraiment pas le moment. J'appuie ma main sur mon ventre, je le sens plat, c'est peut-être mieux de toute manière.

Je continue mon avancée, toujours aussi sombre, ma main rencontre quelque chose de froid, c'est du métal. Je recule et prends l'une des torches pour éclairer la paroi. Je retiens un cri lorsque la lumière découvre les barreaux d'une prison et une main d'os encore accrochée à ceux-ci.

Je me retourne rapidement en sentant des pas, une respiration, je ne suis pas seul dans cette salle. Je fais un mouvement de bras pour tenter de voir un peu plus loin mais c'est peine perdue. Je me contente donc de m'appuyer contre le mur histoire de ne pas me faire avoir par derrière.

J'attends, patiemment, et attentivement. Les pas sont toujours présents.

Un frôlement au niveau de mon épaule droite. Je me tourne rapidement, il n'y a personne, je recule et heurte quelque chose de mou et vivant. Mon sang se glace et je fais volte-face, mais la torche tombe au sol et s'éteint.

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur comme ça.

Je tente une fuite mais il m'attrape le poignet, ses mains sont si froides sur ma peau.

- Lâchez-moi !

Je commence à me débattre, comment se fait-il qu'il puisse me voir, me toucher. Ce n'est censé être qu'un rêve, un simple rêve. Des lèvres se collent aux miennes et je me calme sur le coup.

- Voilà, tu vas m'écouter à présent.

C'est tellement froid, étrange. Sa voix est grave et sensuelle.

- Bien.

Il a dû prendre mon silence pour réponse. Ses doigts se défont de mes poignets et je peux encore sentir leur étreinte.

- Tu as atterri ici par malheur Yumémi.

- Nani ?

- Oui, à moins que…

Il se déplace souplement autour de moi, je sens juste les mouvements d'air mais ne le vois pas, lui par contre semble le pouvoir.

- Tu es européen et assez jeune mais tu parles japonais. Tes pouvoirs sont plutôt grands pour que tu sois arrivé ici.

- Je n'ai pas tenu à y arriver si c'est ce que vous souhaitez savoir.

- Je n'en doute point mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi toi… Te connaîtrait-il… il n'a pas été libre depuis un moment pourtant…

- Libre ?

Pourquoi j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment moi ? Il y a un autre mouvement devant moi et les flammes deviennent légèrement plus fortes. Je peux apercevoir une salle ronde, des pavés parsemant murs et sol. Les grandes barres de fer me rappellent un endroit que j'ai connu il n'y a pas longtemps, mais il n'y a pas la présence…

- Reconnais-tu cet endroit ? Ce n'est pas le même mais conçu pour la même chose.

- Le démon. Escariote !

- Oh tu l'as donc rencontré, c'est pour ça que tu te trouves ici alors.

Je tourne mon visage pour rencontrer celui hâlé et humain de l'être à mes côtés. Il a les cheveux blonds tombant en cascade le long de ses épaules, ses yeux sont soulignés de noir et deux arabesques partant de ses cils pour arriver à mi-joue. Il porte des boucles d'oreille d'or et ses prunelles ne sont pas de la même couleur. Il y en a une rouge et une violine. Il semble porter une grande capeline noire que j'ai du mal à distinguer.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il me sourit avant de faire claquer ses doigts.

- Je suis un gardien.

- Un gardien ?

- Tu ne les connais pas, pourtant, tu sembles en avoir un près de toi.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit, un gardien, près de moi.

- Oh je vois qu'il ne s'est pas dévoilé, alors je ne dirai rien sur lui. Les gardiens sont simplement là pour surveiller et veiller à ce que certaines choses restent comme elles devraient être. On ne naît pas gardien, on le devient.

- C'est pour ça que vous vous trouvez ici ?

- Parfaitement, je tente de savoir ce que ce démon va faire pour l'avoir avant.

Je penche la tête sur le côté. Je le vois faire un grand geste puis il pose sa main sur mon front. La douleur apparaît et disparaît aussi vite. Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres alors que ses doigts quittent ma peau.

- Je vois qui tu es. Harry Potter. Nous serons sûrement amené à nous revoir. Mais pour le moment, on va te renvoyer d'où tu viens.

Il met ses mains en signe de prière et je sens que tout autour de moi ça se met à bouger. J'ancre mon regard dans le sien.

- Votre nom…

- Enael.

Je me sens happer en arrière puis plus rien. Juste une forte douleur à la tête et au ventre. Je me relève et prends juste le temps de me pencher sur le côté et je vomis. Une fois passé, les yeux toujours clos, je murmure le nom du gardien et me laisse aller dans une douce chaleur.

Deux minutes, douce chaleur, bras, ano, plus forts et grands que ceux d'Hermione. Je relève la tête et tombe sur un regard dur et de longs cheveux blonds.

Je dois rougir parce que j'ai subitement chaud au visage, je bafouille en tentant de sortir de l'endroit où je suis.

- Vous devriez rester encore un moment ainsi, si vous voulez éviter un malaise comme celui qui c'est produit dans la salle de classe.

Je tressaille, je dois répondre quoi à cela ? Je suis grillé ? Je tente tout de même de me relever, personne n'aura dit que je ne me serai pas battu jusqu'au bout mais je retombe lourdement dans les deux bras qui me retiennent. J'ai la tête qui tourne mais c'est vraiment horrible, j'ai l'impression qu'un dragon s'est amusé à sauter à côté de mes oreilles.

- Je vous avais prévenu.

- J'aurais essayé.

- Toujours aussi entêté à ce que je vois.

Je ferme les yeux en hochant de la tête, même faire ça me vrille les tympans.

- HARRY !

Arg ma têteuuuuu ! Un peu de compassion pour moi je vous en supplie.

- Mademoiselle Granger, votre ami est souffrant, veuillez éviter de nous faire part de vos talents de vocaliste.

- Monsieur Malfoy. Merci d'avoir pris soin de Monsieur Potter.

Alors Hermione plus infirmière, trop fort, et Lucius, mais alors ça, c'est de la chance. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux alors que je sens l'odeur épouvantable de la potion qu'on me tend. Je plisse le nez.

- Monsieur Potter, cessez vos enfantillages et buvez.

- On voit que c'est pas vous qui devez avaler cette mixture infâme.

- C'est à vous de voir si vous souhaitez pouvoir marcher ou s'il faut que Monsieur Malfoy vous emmène lui-même à l'infirmerie.

- Gniennnn !

Je ne savais pas que je pouvais être si expressif moi.

- Oui, d'après Mademoiselle Granger, il vaut mieux éviter d'utiliser la magie sur vous.

Je regarde Hermione et elle me fait un petit signe que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense. Elle a intérêt, sinon je lui tords le cou.

- Je n'ai pas le choix apparemment…

- En effet car je ne vous porterai pas.

Je relève la tête pour voir le visage pâle de Lucius, je fais un petit sourire en me disant qu'il l'a déjà fait en me ramenant de mon combat contre Escariote. Ce démon, j'en ai marre, je pensais qu'il allait crever dans un coin mais apparemment non. J'avale le contenu douteux du gobelet et manque de tout vomir de nouveau.

- C'est épouvantable.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à vous plaindre à votre professeur de potion.

- J'y manquerai pas.

Je tente de me mettre sur mes jambes, puis droit mais c'est mal parti. Les deux bras autour de ma taille me relèvent d'un coup.

- Gyaaa !

- Monsieur Malfoy, un peu de douceur.

Je fais deux pas en avant afin de trouver un équilibre convenable. Et hop, trop fort, je tiens debout et je marche. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile. Voyez l'ironie de cette phrase.

- Bien. Monsieur Potter, veuillez me suivre à présent.

- Je suis obligé, regardez, je marche comme il faut.

Elle me lance un regard noir.

- Euh, d'accord, j'arrive.

Je m'arrête devant Lucius et me penche légèrement en avant.

- Ar… Merci.

Je pars comme je peux et surtout le plus rapidement possible, ai failli lui parler en japonais… Déjà que je dois être franchement grillé, n'aggravons pas la cuisson. Hermione marche à mes côtés, alors qu'on arrive enfin à l'infirmerie, elle me chuchote qu'elle lui a simplement dit que j'avais quelques soucis avec la magie. Fin bon, un truc scabreux qu'elle n'a apparemment pas gobé du tout mais bon.

Une fois assis sur le lit, elle me donne une autre potion.

- Vous avez besoin de repos, prenez ça, dormez un peu, vous me semblez bien fatigué.

- Merci.

J'avale le contenu sans ciller, si je dors, au moins, je n'aurai pas de soucis. Enfin j'espère.

Lorsque j'émerge, c'est pour trouver les prunelles inquiètes de mon fiancé préféré, bon c'est mon seul fiancé et j'espère bien aussi l'unique que j'aurai. Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de revenir sur sa chaise, ma main est dans la sienne, je souris.

- Tu sais que j'ai vraiment eu peur quand j'ai ressenti la douleur.

- Gomen.

Sa prise se resserre sur ma main, il la porte à ses lèvres avant d'ancrer son regard dans le mien.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux plus te perdre…Plus jamais.

Je ferme les yeux et souris. Il ne m'a pas parlé de Quidditch, je n'ai pas demandé qui avait gagné, qui avait perdu, je me suis simplement contenté de sentir sa présence près de moi, rien de plus, rien de moins.

o

Alors résultat de notre dernière semaine de cours :

Ron a tiré la gueule pendant trois jours, et oui, les Gryffondor ont perdu. Quel dommage ! Blaise l'a bien fait savoir lorsque je suis apparu pour le dîner le soir-même. Il était debout sur le banc en train de beugler avec les autres un hymne sur les Serpentard. Mais bon comme a dit Hermione, ça lui passera.

Lucius n'a pas fait une seule fois allusion à ce qui c'est passé, il n'est même pas venu me parler. Moi j'en ai touché quelques mots à Draco, il m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait une lettre si jamais son paternel lui faisait part de ses pensées pendant les vacances de Noël.

Maxime et Charlie tirent la tronche, je ne sais pas ce que Percy leur a fait, mais en tout cas, ça n'a pas été. J'aimerais aller les voir, mais tant que le frangin sera dans les parages, ce n'est pas conseillé. Et puis Maxime m'a écrit un petit mot pour me dire qu'on en parlerait à la rentrée.

Severus m'a dit de ne surtout pas m'inquiéter pour Sirius. Il a dû comprendre que la lettre que j'ai reçue m'avait un peu inquiété, un tout petit peu… J'aimerais le croire, seulement, j'ai peur de le perdre pour de vrai…

Draco m'a promis que même si on ne pouvait pas se voir pendant les vacances, il essayerait. Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que j'avais un endroit pour passer les vacances à présent. Lydia m'a clairement dit que je pouvais débarquer sans souci, elle est trop gentille. Et puis ainsi j'aurai un endroit calme pour prendre du repos. J'ai eu du mal à poster la lettre, mais Hermione l'a fait pour moi en l'envoyant à ses parents qui ont fait de même, ce qui c'est exactement passé pour le retour.

Je crois que mon sac est à présent fait. Il ne reste plus qu'à prendre le train pour retourner sur Londres, à la vie normale. Du moins en sachant que je porte un enfant et que le père sera loin… Mais je le retrouverai dans deux semaines, deux très longues semaines.

**A suivre…**

Et voilà un chapitre de plus. Pour répondre aux questions le plus souvent poser :  
Combien de chapitre ? Aucune idée.  
Lucius ? Vous verrez bien.  
Les enfants ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre.  
J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre qui nous amène encore une surprise, les gardiens.

**Kisu**


	39. Vacances de noel

**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre** : Slash HPDM et autres couples. POV d'Harry. Délire constant avec tout de même un scénario. Cette histoire est un mélange de tout ce qui me passe par la tête et surtout c'est sur ces pages là que je me permets de mettre ce dont j'ai envie. La base est tout de même un rêve, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

**Disclamers** : Aucun des persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, les autres ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire, si.

**Note : **Première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte des tomes à partir du 5.

**Remerciement** : Merci à _Popodange_ pour le titre.

Et grand et énorme merci à _Louvegrise_, ma bêta qui est repassée sur tous les chapitres pour que cette nouvelle édition voit le jour.

Merci à vous qui m'avez encouragé pour mon code et aussi pour mon anniversaire. 17 ans.

**Remarque** : C'est une nouvelle édition que voila. J'ai décidé de refaire un tour sur cette histoire que vous semblez apprécier pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon. Donc une relecture, correction et présentation a été fait. Merci à tout ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire.

**Remarque 2 :** J'ai décidé d'utiliser Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy ainsi que Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Merci pour vos reviews.

_Sinon lorsque c'est écrit en italique c'est qu'il parle par télépathie._

_Bonne lecture _

**L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter**

**Chapitre 38 : Vacances de Noël**

Il fait froid, ce n'est pas croyable d'avoir un tel temps au mois de Décembre. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Londres, il pleut. Et donc depuis que j'ai pris le bus, je regarde les gouttes s'écraser contre la fenêtre. Je serai bientôt arrivé et il faudra que je marche jusqu'à l'appartement de Lydia. Je pense que ça ne sera pas simple vu le temps, mais j'ai déjà jeté un sort sur ma malle pour que ça ressemble plus à un sac de voyage. Hedwige est restée avec Hagrid et mes deux petites fées préférées le temps de mon voyage, elle me rejoindra ensuite. C'est plus simple pour moi.

Kyô ? Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir l'appeler.

Je regarde Admy qui se trouve en face de moi. Je soupire. Lydia m'a demandé de lui téléphoner en arrivant, il y a une cabine juste à côté de l'arrêt de bus mais je ne veux pas la faire sortir par ce temps.

Je reporte mon attention sur le paysage qui défile. Je passe ma main inconsciemment sur mon ventre, ce petit être qui grandit en moi, j'ai tellement hâte de voir à quoi il ressemblera, mais en même temps tellement peur de le mettre au monde.

Je secoue vivement la tête, alors qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule.

Jeune homme, vous me semblez bien fatigué.

Je me retourne pour voir un homme, un grand manteau noir, des cheveux blancs et ses yeux sont cachés par des lunettes. Malgré tout, je reconnais son aura. Toujours la même.

Sao.

Il hoche de la tête et me sourit.

Mais tu n'étais pas…

J'étais mais Shin m'a permis de venir te voir un peu avant de repartir.

Je penche la tête sur le côté.

Vous avez l'air bien actif en bas.

Oui, nous avons des soucis.

Il me fait un petit sourire pour me faire comprendre que moi, mes soucis concernent le monde d'en haut.

Tu es là depuis quand ?

Je viens d'arriver.

Mon regard s'accentue sur lui, il laisse sa tête aller heurter la banquette avant de me répondre.

Oh ne te fais pas de soucis, personne ne l'a remarqué. J'ai le droit à une petite heure ici avant de partir.

Vrai ?

Oui, si ça ne te gène pas, j'aimerais rester un peu.

Je laisse ma tête aller se caller contre son épaule.

Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas.

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux avant de me laisser me reposer sur lui. Sao pour moi est le grand frère que j'aurais aimé avoir, celui qui aurait su garder mes secrets, celui avec qui j'aurais joué quand je me serais senti seul, celui qui aurait été là pour me défendre. Alors que j'ai les yeux fermés et que je me laisse bercer par le balancement du car, je sens la main de l'albinos passer sur mon ventre.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que notre descendance se perpétuerait.

Moi non plus.

Et qu'en plus ce serait deux personnes du nom de Kyô et Draco.

Je souris mais reste toujours contre lui. Et puis quelque chose me traverse l'esprit à leur nom.

Tu connais Escariote ?

Je le sens tressaillir.

Hum.

Il est en liberté en ce moment.

K'so.

Depuis début août.

Cela ne va pas faciliter les choses, il va te chercher, toi ainsi que Draco.

Je le crois en effet, mais je ferai tout pour permettre à Draco de ne pas avoir de soucis avec lui et puis Lucius est au courant.

Sao doit lever un sourcil d'incompréhension, je le devine aisément. Après tout, ne suis-je pas Harry Potter, celui que les Malfoy devraient haïr. Et pourtant ce n'est pas le cas, Draco est mon fiancé, Narcissa m'adore et Lucius, il reste Lucius et je suis sûr que je suis grillé. Tout d'un coup quelque chose me traverse l'esprit, je sors de ses bras et pose mon regard sur lui.

Tu sais quelque chose à propos des gardiens ?

Des gardiens ?

Oui.

Comment as-tu entendu parler d'eux ?

J'ai rencontré Enael dans un rêve.

Il soupire et retire ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

Les gardiens comme Enael sont plutôt puissants, c'est étrange que tu aies réussi à le rencontrer mais tes pouvoirs font que tu es bien trop puissant pour faire des statistiques. Ils existent plusieurs gardiens, ils se trouvent autour de nous et surtout il est impossible de savoir qui en est un. Leur but est de protéger la magie.

Il a dit qu'on ne naissait pas gardien, qu'on le devenait.

Oui c'est vrai, un gardien ne naît pas ainsi, il y a plusieurs facteurs pour qu'un gardien contacte un sorcier afin qu'il devienne gardien lui aussi. Enael est l'un des grands gardiens de notre époque.

Je reste songeur un instant avant de reprendre.

Il a ajouté qu'il y avait un gardien pas loin de moi.

C'est possible, je te l'ai dit, il est difficile de savoir qui est gardien dans ce monde, c'est pour se protéger qu'ils sont ainsi. C'est mieux de ne pas savoir qui est qui pour eux, ça leur permet d'agir à leur guise.

Je vois. C'est intriguant tout ça.

Pour le moment, je serais toi, je ne me prendrais pas la tête sur ce sujet, si un gardien se trouve bel et bien près de toi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, il pourrait te protéger d'Escariote. En attendant consacre-toi plutôt sur tes problèmes de bébé.

Je souris alors que Sao me caresse la joue.

Fais attention à toi Harry.

Je ferai attention Sao, cet enfant compte énormément pour moi.

Je le sais.

Il se lève et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

De toute manière, Shin te tient à l'œil. Il n'a vraiment pas l'intention de laisser quelque chose t'arriver, à ton bébé non plus d'ailleurs.

Je lui fais un petit signe de la main alors qu'il disparaît doucement. Personne n'a rien remarqué de son intervention dans le bus. De toute manière, est aveugle qui ne croit pas. Les moldus sont bien trop bornés pour se dire que la magie existe bel et bien. Pour eux c'est juste quelque chose sans fondement. Passons ce sujet de grand débat, il me reste encore un peu de voyage à faire avant d'arriver, autant se reposer.

o

Je rajuste mon col, mon sac sur mon épaule, et me mets en route. Dans un petit quart d'heure ce sera bon, je serai au sec. L'écharpe verte, que Draco m'a donnée dans le train avant de partir, autour du cou, je soupire.  
La rue est presque déserte, il y a seulement des gens qui courent de partout pour tenter de se mettre à l'abri ou de rejoindre leur domicile. Moi je suis juste là, mettant un pas devant l'autre.

Sao a réussi à me redonner un peu de bonne humeur mais Draco commence déjà à me manquer. Je choute dans une canette vide qui va s'écraser contre le mur. J'arrive enfin devant la porte de l'immeuble, je monte les escaliers mettant de l'eau partout. Enfin sa porte, je sonne et attends. Personne ne répond. Je sonne de nouveau. Rien. Elle doit être sortie. Je m'installe au sol contre son mur et me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle rentre, c'est tout. J'aurais dû la prévenir de l'heure à laquelle je risquais de débarquer, ça aurait évité ce genre de scène. De toute manière, maintenant, c'est fait.

Alors que j'enroule une mèche de cheveux pour la cinquantième fois autour de mon doigt, j'entends des bruits dans l'escalier. Lydia apparaît un sac à la main. Elle était sortie faire des courses apparemment. Elle pose son regard sur moi et prend un regard affolé.

Kyô ! Tu es trempé ! Je n'aurais pas dû m'absenter !

Elle se rue sur moi, pose son sac au sol, sort ses clés et les fait tourner rapidement dans la serrure afin qu'on puisse se mettre au chaud à l'intérieur. Elle ramasse son sac, entre, lâche le tout sur la table, et disparaît rapidement dans une des pièces pour en revenir avec une serviette.

Essuie-toi vite les cheveux. Dépose tout ça, je vais te faire couler un bain chaud.

Elle court à droite et à gauche, elle est amusante. Je pose mes affaires dans la chambre qui m'est assignée et puis j'attends qu'elle revienne.

Kyô, tu veux de la mousse dans ton bain ?

Je ne réponds pas, elle revient de la salle en souriant, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas me plaire.

Ce sera prêt dans pas longtemps. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose de chaud pour après ?

Oui je veux bien, je vais aller dans la salle de bain en attendant.

D'accord.

Elle attrapa son sac et commence à le vider dans le frigo. Moi je passe par ma chambre, prends quelques vêtements et disparais pour la salle de douche. Ça va faire vraiment du bien de vivre sans sceller mon ventre et mes cheveux. Et puis loin de la magie aussi, parce que faire de la magie tout le temps c'est éprouvant pour quelqu'un qui est enceint.

Je ferme doucement la porte derrière moi et regarde la baignoire, il y a une sorte de mousse rosée qui recouvre l'eau. Je souris avant de faire un mouvement de la main pour dissiper l'odeur qui me donne envie de vomir. Je retire mes vêtements et rentre dans l'eau. Mes jambes se transforment rapidement. Je reste là, tout ça est apaisant.

Lorsque je ressors de la salle frais et dispo, Lydia me saute dessus avec un bon bol de chocolat chaud en me disant que ça va me réchauffer en attendant qu'elle prépare le dîner. Elle me raconte que Mick voulait venir ce soir, mais elle a préféré qu'ils soient seulement tous les deux, comme ça, je pourrai me reposer de mon voyage. Elle est vraiment adorable et très mère poule.  
La soirée s'est donc très bien passée, on a discuté tranquillement, bien mangé, et crevé comme j'étais, me suis vite endormi.

Cela fait deux jours que je suis ici, je n'ai pas vraiment bougé de l'appartement. Le vraiment n'est pas d'actualité, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est dormir, regarder la télévision, manger, dormir, lire. Palpitant ce début de vacances, mais tellement reposant. La pluie s'est arrêtée alors je vais pouvoir aller jusqu'au cimetière pour voir ma famille. Ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vus et faut bien leur faire un petit coucou quand même.

Je regarde ma chambre avant de sortir. Lydia m'a laissé un double des clés dans le salon, Kâ est enroulé complètement sur lui-même dans mon lit, Admy est déjà parti rejoindre les autres. Il ne me reste plus qu'à y aller à mon tour.

A peine ai-je passé la grille que je me fais agresser par les deux petits monstres qui me sautent dans les bras. Alizéa arrive ensuite en criant qu'ils ne doivent pas faire ça à cause de mon bébé. On se retrouve tous dans le caveau et on parle de tout de rien. Comme toujours. C'est un moment que je n'oublierai pas.

Je rentre assez tard et trouve un plat préparé à mettre au four de la part de ma logeuse. Elle travaille ce soir. Je mange tranquillement et passe le reste du temps devant la télévision. Je crois même que j'ai dû m'endormir devant parce que j'entends la clé tourner dans la serrure. Lydia va me tuer si elle me trouve là. Je me faufile rapidement dans ma chambre après avoir éteint l'appareil. Et voilà, sauvé. Je me glisse sous les draps et entends ma porte s'ouvrir.

Au réveil du lendemain, Lydia n'est pas là. Je me demande bien où est-ce qu'elle a filé. Mais bon, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, comme des cadeaux de Noël à acheter. Chose dite, chose faite. Journée shopping rapide dans les rues et le froid.

Il y a vraiment des décorations partout, c'est attirant, et puis les musiques sont agréables. C'est vraiment une très bonne ambiance festive si on enlève tout le superflu autour. J'ai claqué énormément d'argent mais ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir offrir quelque chose aux personnes en qui j'ai mis ma confiance et mon amitié. Il faut savoir garder en soi les bons moments quand ils sont là et même si les souvenirs restent, ce qui est matériel peut être agréable. Et puis avec une petite dose de magie, un petit rien peut devenir quelque chose de magnifique et c'est l'intention qui compte.

Je profite du fait que je sois en ville pour me rendre au cimetière. La neige tombe en fin flocon et je rentre ma tête dans mes épaules, mes longs cheveux sont au vent et me protègent du froid. Je remonte le col de mon manteau et souris en arrivant aux grilles. Admy est à mes côtés et me rend ce sourire. Alors que je marche tranquillement le long du sentier, je remarque une personne devant une tombe. Elle est à genoux et prie pour le repos de l'âme de la personne qui lui est cher. D'ailleurs je vois le fantôme de celui-ci juste au dessus, la regardant comme s'il voulait lui parler.

Je m'arrête, Admy continue d'avancer sans avoir vu que je ne bougeais plus. Pourquoi cet esprit n'a-t-il pas rejoint l'un des deux endroits ? Je ne comprends pas. Alizéa et Mei ne m'ont nullement parlé d'un nouveau dans la famille. Je penche la tête sur le côté essayant de comprendre ce qu'il veut. Il est si triste, il regarde cette jeune femme avec tant d'insistance.

Je m'apprête à faire un pas pour aller voir la jeune femme, mais quelqu'un entre dans le cimetière et vient la chercher en la tirant de force. Voyant qu'elle se débat, je fais connaître ma présence.

Hey !

L'homme se tourne, il a la quarantaine et elle la vingtaine. Elle a le visage ravagé par les pleurs et lui par la colère. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Le fantôme me fixe sans comprendre pourquoi j'interviens. Si seulement il savait que je peux le voir. Mais pour le moment, m'occupe de ce perturbateur de calme.

Passe ton chemin gamin !

Il me prend pour qui ? Je fronce les sourcils et fais un pas de plus.

Vous vous trouvez dans un cimetière, je vous prierais d'avoir un peu de respect pour ceux qui reposent en ce lieu et pour ceux qui viennent les prier.

Je parle posément, mais je crois que cela ne l'affecte même pas.

T'es qui ? Le gardien ? Va voir ailleurs si y a pas un macchabée qui sort de sa tombe.

Là, ça ne me plaît pas. Assez rapidement je me retrouve à ses côtés, attrape sa main qui s'agrippe au manteau de la jeune femme. Je fais un mouvement vif et l'oblige à lâcher.

Ne me faites pas me répéter.

Aïe.

Bien, maintenant, vous allez quitter ce lieu. Vos ondes sont mauvaises pour l'atmosphère de cet endroit.

Il bafouille quelque chose avant de me faire signe qu'il part. Je le lâche, il se frotte le poignet en détallant comme un lapin. Je me tourne vers la femme qui essuie ses larmes. Elle a un beau visage, du moins, moi je trouve. Il est assez fin même s'il a quelques rondeurs. Elle n'est pas totalement mince mais ce n'est pas comme si, c'était important pour moi. C'est plutôt son aura que je ressens et elle est pure et triste.

Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

Madame. Mais oui je vais bien.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté faisant tomber ses cheveux blonds pour cacher ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

Merci.

De rien, c'est naturel. Et puis on m'en aurait voulu de ne pas avoir agi.

Je sens le regard du fantôme sur moi. Je me tourne vers la tombe et pose ma main sur la pierre grise.

C'était quelqu'un de votre famille ?

Elle pose son regard sur moi puis sur la stèle. Elle me rejoint et hoche la tête en murmurant un faible oui. Je vois sa main se poser à côté de la mienne. Son annulaire possède tout comme le mien une bague de fiançailles.

Je vois. Je suis désolé.

Ne le soyez pas, vous ne le connaissiez pas. Il est mort comme ça sans prévenir. Il m'avait promis de rentrer tôt. Il m'a menti…

Peut-être que je ne le connaissais pas mais la douleur que vous portez et celle qu'il a dans son regard lorsqu'il le pose sur vous me touche particulièrement. Croyez-vous qu'il l'ait fait exprès? Qu'il ne regrette pas amèrement de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse ? Il vous aimait, et vous l'aimez. Alors pourquoi continuez à ressasser ces sentiments qui le clouent à ce monde?

Elle me regarde étrangement mais je ne fais pas attention.

Vous savez, il n'y a rien de pire pour un mort de savoir que la personne qu'il a aimée toute sa vie le déteste. De par ce fait et ses sentiments amers, il reste entre les deux mondes. Mais peut-être que vous aimeriez savoir pourquoi il n'est pas rentré, ou alors vous le savez déjà. Cet homme…

Comment… comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça ?

Les larmes coulent de nouveau sur son visage. Je laisse ma main glisser contre la pierre avant de faire un mouvement dans l'air.

Disons que ce que vous ne voyez pas, moi je le vois.

Que…

Mais si je puis vous conseiller une chose. Si vous voulez vraiment qu'il puisse vivre en paix et que votre cœur à vous puisse être apaisé, creusez du côté de cet homme qui était là. Il n'y est pas pour rien dans cette mort.

Je lui souris et je me remets en marche. Admy arrive en voletant rapidement.

Où étais-tu ?

Je ne réponds pas. A la place j'attends quelque chose. Je n'ai pas encore atteint le caveau de Alizéa que le fantôme me rejoint. Il a toujours ce regard triste mais en même temps, je crois qu'il veut me dire quelque chose concernant ma prestation. Admy le regarde étrangement et reste près de moi, prêt à me protéger en cas de problème. Le fantôme le regarde, puis moi. Je fais un signe de main à mon protecteur pour lui demander de se calmer.

J'avais raison n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi l'avoir envoyée vers lui?

Pour qu'elle comprenne.

Vous savez qu'il m'a tué, pourquoi alors elle…

Je le sais en effet, son cœur est mauvais, son aura est impure, ses mains sont souillées, son regard est vacillant lorsqu'il se pose sur votre stèle. Tout ça prouve qu'il est l'auteur de votre mort, mais ça, votre fiancée ne le sait pas.

Mais pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elle doit en avoir le cœur net par elle-même pour trouver ses réponses.

Mais…

Je lui lance un regard noir.

Cesse de poser des questions. Je comprends parfaitement que tu aies peur pour elle, mais ce n'est pas une faible femme. Elle veut des réponses et elle les aura quoi qu'il arrive. Crois-tu que si elle venait à mourir, je serais heureux ?

Et sur ces mots, je descends dans le caveau sans faire plus attention au fantôme. Je salue Alizéa qui est en train de parler avec Mei. Elle voit bien que je suis en rogne mais n'ajoute rien. Je parle quelques minutes avec elle, mais il est tout de même tard. Je finis par me lever pour rentrer. En sortant, Admy m'attend à la porte. Il semble sérieux et je me doute fort qu'il a dû avoir une conversation avec lui. Je me mets en marche et il me suit silencieux. On rentre à l'appart sans se parler, je respecte le fait qu'il ne veuille pas me confier ce qui s'est passé. C'est son choix.

Je frappe à la porte, il y a de la lumière, j'en déduis donc que Lydia est rentrée. Elle vient m'ouvrir toute souriante.

Alors te voilà enfin ! Où as-tu été traîné toi ? Tu es gelé…

J'entre et vais poser mes affaires dans ma chambre avant de repérer une chouette à la fenêtre. J'ouvre pour la laisser entrer mais alors que le volatile s'apprête à le faire, la porte s'ouvre sur Lydia. Je referme vivement le tout. Un piaillement se fait entendre. Je grimace. Pauvre chouette, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

Kyô ?

Oui ?

Pour le réveillon, tu préfères manger ici ou en ville ?

Comme tu veux ?

Si je te pose la question – soupire Lydia – c'est que j'aimerais bien une réponse de ta part.

Ici.

D'accord. Merci.

Elle s'en va et je me retrouve de nouveau seul. Kâ lève la tête et me siffle.

Elle essst vraiment passs dissscrète comme fille.

Je sssaisss.

Je me tourne vers la vitre et je ne vois pas l'animal. J'ouvre rapidement et une boule de plume se rue dans la chambre en piaillant le plus fort possible. Heureusement que j'ai insonorisé la pièce depuis que je suis là, sinon, Lydia trouverait ça étrange. L'oiseau se pose sur le bureau et semble bouder. J'approche ma main et manque de me prendre un coup de bec. Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? J'ancre mon regard dans le sien et il ne bouge plus. Je décroche le parchemin et le débloque. Il est vexé. M'en fiche.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit en manquant d'écraser Kâ qui siffle contre ma façon d'être. Je suis un rustre à ce qu'il paraît. Je décachette la lettre et commence à lire. C'est Draco.

« _Mon Cœur, _

_J'ai mis du temps avant de t'envoyer cette lettre tout ça parce que mon père se posent pas mal de question__s__. Mais ça tu t'en doutais n'est-ce pas ? Après tout ce qui __s__'est passé lors de sa présence à Poudlard, il est un peu sur le pied de guerre. Je ne comprends pas vraiment en fait. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sur les nerfs, comme si quelque chose se passait de son côté. Pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression que ça vienne du côté de Voldemort. Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser mon Cœur. Mon père ne me parle plus de rentrer dans les rangs, il n'a pas été à deux réunions du côté noir. Ma mère se fait un peu de souci mais elle semble en savoir plus que moi sur le sujet. Et puis une étrange personne est passée à la maison. Il me donne des frissons dans le dos, mais il inspire en même temps de la confiance. _

_Tu me manques énormément mon Coeur, je pense à toi tous les jours, comme à notre enfant. _

_J'espère que tu passes une bonne semaine._

_Je t'aime. _

_D.M »_

Je pose la lettre sur mon ventre. Son père a des doutes, ça c'était prévisible, après tout ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, seulement j'aurais aimé qu'il ait une discussion avec Draco. Ça m'aurait surtout permis d'être un peu plus au courant du fond de sa pensée. Lucius Malfoy est quelqu'un d'imprévisible. Je le pensais du côté de Voldemort et que sans pitié, il enverrait son fils baiser les robes du Lord Noir, mais, en fait, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser de ça. Il le lui demande, il lui laisse le choix, il ne l'oblige nullement à faire le premier pas. C'est comme s'il lui mettait son destin entre les mains en lui disant "c'est à toi de faire ton choix". Je crois que même Draco ne connaît pas son père.

Je me lève d'un coup et m'installe au petit bureau en poussant le volatile qui prend trop de place.

_« Koi, _

_Je me doutais en effet que ton père se poserait pas mal de question__s__, mais je dois dire que j'aurais préféré qu'il te les pose pour savoir ce qu__'__il pensait __vraiment__._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça, et surtout que dire pour te répondre. Peut-être devrais-tu poser la question à ta mère. C'est une femme gentille et conciliante, je suis certain qu'elle saura trouver les mots juste pour ne pas te laisser dans le doute dans lequel tu te trouves. _

_Pour la personne qui est passé__e__. À quoi ressemble-t-elle ? _

_Je passe une bonne semaine, je m'occupe pas mal pour tenter d'oublier que tu n'es pas pr__è__s de moi. Et puis le bébé me prend pas mal de force alors je suis assez occupé pour le faire passer discrètement. _

_Tu me manques et je pense à toi tous les jours qui passent. _

_Ai shiteru. _

_K.H »_

Je l'accroche à la patte de la chouette qui tente de me filer un ou deux coups de bec en passant, histoire de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce, mais je la mets rapidement à la fenêtre. Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime vraiment pas.

o

Aujourd'hui c'est Noël. Il est assez tôt. Tout le monde dort dans l'appart. Il faut dire que le réveillon a duré assez longtemps. Mick et Lydia dorment et, je pense, ne sont pas prêts de se lever. Ils étaient vraiment adorables tous les deux hier soir. On a beaucoup parlé de choses et d'autres. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans une atmosphère chaleureuse et aimante. Pendant un instant, j'ai ressenti tellement de bonheur que je l'ai transmis à Draco. C'est avec lui que j'aurais aimé fêter ça, avec lui et notre enfant, mais ce n'est pas possible.

Il y a des choses qu'il faut savoir accepter. Draco est le père de l'enfant que je porte. Il est veela. Je suis démon, sirène et en plus de ça, mon sang est celui d'une ancienne famille de sorcier. Cet enfant, je me demande comment il vivra tout ça. En tout cas, je ferai tout pour qu'il ne vive pas ce que j'ai vécu étant jeune. Même si je suis promu à une vie de peur, je ne la lui ferai pas vivre. Je le protégerai, tout comme je le ferai pour Draco.

Je marche doucement jusqu'au cimetière, toujours dans cet état second. J'ai reçu beaucoup de paquet cette nuit. Charlie et Maxime se sont offerts un petit voyage pour décompresser du passage de leur frère. Ils n'avaient, je crois, pas l'intention d'aller voir Molly et Arthur, malgré le fait que maintenant Ron et Ginny ne soient plus vraiment les mêmes par rapport à eux.

Pansy, Cindy, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, tous ont pensé à moi. Sirius aussi malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas vraiment apte, j'ai reçu une lettre, un simple morceau de parchemin qui a réussi à me réchauffer le cœur.

Draco, et bien Draco, son cadeau est autour de mon poignet. Un bracelet de vœux. Ce bijou est tout bête, tant qu'il se trouve autour de mon poignet, c'est que Draco va bien, lorsqu'il perd de sa couleur et se fragilise, c'est qu'il y a un problème. Le lien entre nous est peut-être actif, mais avec le bébé, il s'affaiblit et ce bracelet est un moyen pour moi de me rassurer.

Je pousse la grille sans vraiment faire attention. Il fait froid mais il ne neige plus. Tout est blanc. C'est magnifique ainsi. Je pose ma main sur mon ventre pour faire passer ma sensation au bébé. Ce froid, cette beauté, cette fragilité et cette pureté que donne cette vaste étendue blanche au lieu où nous sommes.

J'avance et me rends compte qu'il y a déjà des traces de pas. Une personne est passée avant moi ici. Pourtant il est plutôt tôt. Admy est aux aguets, je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi. On passe devant la stèle du fantôme de la dernière fois. Les pas s'arrêtent ici mais il n'y a personne. Enfin, si. J'écarquille les yeux et me rue sur la tombe. Il y a une forme recroquevillée contre la stèle. C'est la jeune femme de la dernière fois. Ses cheveux sont éparpillés n'importe comment. Je m'agenouille devant elle. Je relève une de ses mèches, son visage est tuméfié. Elle s'est débattue. Je la secoue un peu, elle émet un son.

Madame.

Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde. Un pauvre sourire vient se peindre sur son visage. Elle est faible. Je le vois bien dans ses yeux. C'est comme si elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de quoi que ce soit. Je regarde à droite puis à gauche. Si on ne l'aide pas, elle va mourir de froid. Admy revient avec Alizéa et le fantôme de la dernière fois. Celui-ci se rue sur nous, le visage montrant sa colère.

Tout ça est de ta faute !

Et voilà, c'est moi qu'on accuse. Alizéa fait un mouvement pour l'empêcher de m'approcher. Mais c'est trop tard, son poing part et c'est ma joue qui en prend un coup. J'accuse le coup.

Tu l'as envoyée à l'abattoir. Regarde son état !

Admy porte la main à sa ceinture mais je fais un mouvement de bras. Je me relève et ancre mon regard dans celui de l'homme.

Elle va mourir !

Oui, elle va mourir… Si on ne fait rien tout de suite. Au lieu de me renvoyer ta haine, où étais-tu lorsqu'elle est venue pleurer sur ta tombe ?

Il baisse la tête. Je soupire. Décidément, il m'énerve. Je joins mes deux mains et un fin fil bleuté apparaît. Je récite une toute petite prière et attrape les mains du fantôme. Le fil bleu le parcourt et alors qu'il passe, il reprend de la couleur.

Kyô, tu en devrais pas faire ça dans ton état.

Je ne réponds pas à Alizéa, elle a raison, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire. L'être reprend contenance. Il ne vit pas, mais il est matérialisé. Pour peu de temps, oui, mais c'est déjà ça.

Prends-là et suis-moi !

Je ne lui laisse pas le choix. Deux minutes plus tard on est dans le caveau. J'aurais préféré plus festif comme jour de Noël quand même, mais bon. La jeune femme est allongée au centre de la pièce, elle reprend petit à petit conscience. La chaleur qui se trouve dans ce lieu la réchauffe et c'est de ça surtout dont elle avait besoin. Elle se relève et me regarde.

Comment…

Je vous ai trouvée contre la stèle de votre fiancé. Vous vouliez mourir de froid et le rejoindre si je ne me trompe pas.

Elle baisse la tête. C'est ce que je pensais. Elle y a bien pensé. Je fais un mouvement de tête et tout le monde nous laisse.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls ? Me demande-t-elle.

Non, nous sommes dans un cimetière, tout ceux qui n'ont pas pu rejoindre l'un des deux mondes restent ici. Comme votre fiancé.

Je la vois tourner sa bague autour de son doigt.

Que dois-je faire ? Dites-le-moi. Je croyais qu'il m'avait trahie mais en fait, ce n'est pas lui. J'ai fait comme vous me l'avez dit, j'ai cherché à savoir. Et regardez où cela m'a menée. Cet homme l'a tué. Il a tué la seule personne que j'aimais. J'en ai la preuve à présent. J'ai tout fait pour l'avoir et regardez où j'en suis.

La vie est injuste.

Elle me regarde sans comprendre. Je me laisse tomber en arrière et regarde la voûte au-dessus de moi.

Vous avez découvert la vérité et pourtant, vous ne semblez pas soulagée. Votre fiancé est mort, il a été tué. C'est horrible. Vous avez envie de le rejoindre, plus rien pour vous ne vous retient sur cette Terre. C'est ce que vous vous dites ?

Oui.

Pensez-vous que c'est ce que souhaite votre fiancé ? Pensez-vous qu'il ait envie que vous quittiez la vie pour lui ?

Mais que devrais-je faire dans ce cas ?

Vivez.

Je me redresse et ancre mon regard dans le sien. Elle est tellement perdue.

Vivez. Vivez pour lui qui a tout fait pour vous protéger. Vivez cette vie qui vous a été offert. Tout n'est pas toujours rose, mais choisir le chemin le plus rapide n'est pas la meilleure des choses. C'est en faisant des détours qu'on finit par se dire que la vie vaut au final d'être vécue. Il y a des hauts et des bas. Sinon, tout serait plat. Croyez-vous être la personne la plus triste sur Terre ? Pensez-vous que donner votre vie le fera revivre ? Oh bien sûr, vous n'aurez plus à vivre tout ça. Mais cela ne sert à rien. Profitez de ce qu'on vous laisse avant de le jeter ainsi.

Elle se lève.

Vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous me jugez sans connaître ma vie ! Tu n'es qu'un enfant après tout !

Je la vois commencer à partir.

Je ne suis peut-être un enfant mais j'ai sûrement vécu plus de choses que vous. Sauf que moi, je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort comme vous le faites. Votre fiancé, lui avez-vous demandé ce qu'il pensait de tout ça ? Vous croyez-vous assez forte pour lui faire face en lui disant "je veux mourir, je veux te rejoindre" ?

Je…

Vous avez toujours été une petite fille pourrie et gâtée, vous avez rencontré l'homme de votre vie alors que tout allait pour le mieux. Le conte de fées a finalement perdu de sa contenance. C'est devenu un cauchemar. Tout d'un coup, vous avez perdu votre bonheur. Quand enfin quelque chose qui demande votre assurance, votre courage, votre envie de vivre, vous arrive, vous fuyez.

Je me lève et passe devant elle.

J'ai fui une fois et je ne fuirai plus jamais.

Je monte les marches et je l'entends parler.

Il est mort.

Je me stoppe.

Un ami à moi est mort par ma faute. Il a toujours fui sauf ce jour-là. Il a décidé de prendre sur lui. Il a été assassiné froidement devant mes yeux sans que je n'aie rien pu faire pour le sauver. La personne qu'il aimait vit toujours, elle vit pour porter dans son cœur le souvenir de la personne qui lui était cher.

Je passe la porte et m'adosse contre la paroi humide du caveau. Je vais les laisser discuter un peu tous les deux. En attendant je regarde le ciel. Parler de Kevin m'a fait mal. Je m'en voudrai toujours de sa mort. Même s'il l'a fait de sa propre volonté, je m'en voudrai toujours. S'être sacrifié ainsi, pour sauver Draco, alors que c'était à moi de tous les protéger, à moi de tous les sauver. Je m'en voudrai toujours, c'est pour ça que je serai fort.

Cesse de te prendre la tête ainsi Kyô.

Je regarde Mei qui volette devant moi.

Tu sais bien que c'est ma spécialité.

Elle me fait un pauvre sourire.

Oui, je le sais. Seulement, ressasser ainsi le passé ne te fera pas avancer. Ne pas l'oublier certes, mais toujours un pas devant l'autre pour t'en sortir. C'est le chemin que tu as choisi. Et je sais que tu iras jusqu'au bout. Pour ce petit être qui vit dans ton ventre.

Je pose ma main dessus.

Oui. Avancer et toujours avancer. Devenir fort et protéger. C'est ce que je ferai.

La porte du caveau s'ouvre et je vois la jeune femme sortir. Elle a pleuré mais ses yeux brillent d'une nouvelle flamme. Elle me regarde et me fait un sourire timide.

Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je vous ai dit.

Ce n'est rien.

Si, c'est quelque chose. Antoine m'a tout raconté. Je m'en veux mais je n'étais pas moi-même. Maintenant, je vais suivre vos conseils. De toute manière, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Je dois faire savoir la vérité sur la mort d'Antoine.

Il vous faudra être forte.

Et je le serai. Je veux que mon amour soit vengé. Je veux que ce salop paye pour ce qu'il lui a fait. Je ne me laisserai pas marcher sur les pieds. Vous m'avez fait comprendre que dans la vie, il fallait se battre et c'est ce que je ferai.

Je l'espère.

Elle me sourit et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

Merci.

Elle part d'un pas rapide et assuré. Mei me fait un signe de tête pour me dire qu'encore une fois j'ai fait du bon travail. Antoine, vu que c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, apparaît à son tour. Il se tourne vers moi.

Merci de m'avoir laissé lui parler. Maintenant je vais attendre que tout soit fini avant de partir serein.

C'est tout ce que je vous souhaite.

Je hoche de la tête, cette histoire est presque terminée.

Ce soir-là, la une parlait d'une étrange affaire. La firme nationale de vente d'articles de sport avait été victime d'un coup dur. En effet son nouveau patron Antoine Boman aurait été tué par celui qui aurait dû être le successeur Daniel Fared. Epris de jalousie parce qu'Antoine avait réussi à obtenir la main de la douce héritière Mélanie Softer, il aurait mis fin à ces jours en le faisant passer pour un accident. Il a cependant été arrêté dans la journée grâce à la jeune veuve qui a réussi à tirer des informations compromettantes pour l'assassin. L'affaire va être mise devant les tribunaux et la sentence sera sûrement la prison pour un long moment.

En tout cas je l'espère vraiment. Mélanie à la télévision a été très convaincante. Elle a repris elle-même les rênes de l'entreprise et compte bien tout gérer comme il faut. Elle aura du mal au début, mais son courage et sa force de caractère sauront l'aider à s'en sortir. Elle gardera la tête haute quoi qu'il arrive.

o

Cela va faire deux jours que Noël est passé. Je suis ce qu'on appelle une loque sur mon lit. Je regarde le plafond sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Je ne peux pas sortir, le temps est trop mauvais et je suis vraiment fatigué à cause du bébé. Lydia est passée me voir pour me dire que si j'avais des soucis, je pouvais lui parler, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le faire et puis de toute manière je ne me vois pas lui raconter mes problèmes.

Un bruit contre ma fenêtre me fait me relever. Il y a une chouette, elle ressemble à celle que Hermione utilise souvent. Je me lève et laisse entrer le volatile plus que trempé. Je récupère la lettre. Hermione a jeté un sort de protection pour éviter que l'encre bave avec le temps qu'il fait. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et mes yeux commencent à parcourir les quelques lignes. Je me stoppe et recommence ma lecture comme si je n'arrivais pas vraiment à assimiler ce qu'elle me disait.

'_Harry,_

_Je suis ravie de savoir que les cadeaux t__'ont__ plus. Mais je ne t'écris pas pour te parler de ça. J'aimerais te voir à Londres ce mardi. Est-ce que ce serait possible que je te retrouve devant le chaudron baveur vers 13h. Merci de me répondre le plus rapidement possible._

Mes amitiés.

_  
Hermione.' _

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Je me le demande bien. De toute manière je n'aurai pas de réponse si je le demande avant de l'y avoir retrouvée. Je me lève et réponds rapidement un « D'accord. Mardi 13h devant le Chaudron baveur. » Je me demande bien ce qu'elle me veut.

o

Je suis devant la taverne. Une cape me couvrant des pieds à la tête pour que je ne sois pas reconnaissable. Je ne compte pas me faire repérer non plus. Je suis un peu en avance mais bon. Comme ça, je suis sûr de ne pas me faire disputer par Hermione. Il pleut comme pas possible pour rester poli, et je commence vraiment à avoir les pieds dans l'eau. Une silhouette apparaît au bout de la rue. Je reconnais Hermione de par son aura. Elle est aussi couverte des pieds à la tête et semble vouloir être aussi discrète que je le suis. Elle m'accoste en souriant.

Viens, suis-moi.

J'obéis. On marche côté à côté sans se parler. On arrive devant une petite rue où on s'engouffre avant de s'arrêter devant un perron. Quelque chose d'étrange protège ce lieu. Hermione pose sa main sur la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre. On entre. L'intérieur est nettement moins miteux que l'extérieur.

Il y a un couloir carrelé de blanc. Hermione me fait un petit signe de tête avant de m'indiquer d'avancer. On passe devant deux portes et on se stoppe à la troisième. C'est une salle d'attente si je me souviens bien de ce genre de lieu. Il y a des sièges disposés en cercle autour de la pièce et au centre une petite table avec des revues sorcières du jour. Mon amie s'assoit et me montre la chaise juste à mes côtés. Une fois cela fait, je me tourne enfin vers elle.

Peut-on savoir où on est ?

Chez un médicomage.

J'ouvre grand les yeux.

Oh, ne fais pas cette tête-là, Harry. Tu te doutes bien qu'étant enceint, tu ne pourras pas tout faire tout seul.

Là, tout se met en place dans mon cerveau.

Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit tout de suite ?

Parce que tu ne serais pas venu.

Elle marque un point.

Tu pourrais comprendre Hermione.

Mais je comprends. Tu ne veux pas que ta grossesse se sache à cause de ce que ça pourrait entraîner du côté mangemort. Seulement, il faut que tu penses au bien de ton bébé aussi. Moi, j'ai déjà vu l'infirmière de l'école mais là je comprends tout à fait que tu ne souhaites pas voir quelqu'un que tu croises tous les jours. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait des recherches sur un médecin spécialiste des grossesses sorcières et créatures magiques. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal mais Maxime me l'a conseillé.

Tu demandes des renseignements à Maxime ?

Harry, ne fais pas l'imbécile. Bien sûr. Maxime est quelqu'un de très compétant et surtout, il connaît pas mal de choses dans le milieu un peu sombre. Ce médicomage est un ancien membre de l'Ordre qui était en place avant notre naissance. Et il lui fait entièrement confiance.

Si Max lui fait confiance.

Hermione sourit mais moi je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Je n'avais absolument pas prévu d'aller voir un spécialiste. Et surtout, il va falloir que je le mette au courant de mes petits soucis de nature. J'en suis à la fin de mon cinquième mois et je doute fort qu'il soit heureux de ne me voir que maintenant surtout que je ne fais vraiment rien pour favoriser ma grossesse. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment.

Pourquoi Ron n'est pas avec toi ?

Parce que je n'ai pas voulu l'emmener. Il est trop angoissé dès qu'on parle bébé. Et puis je voulais y aller avec toi.

Je souris.

Merci Hermione.

De rien. Ça me fait plaisir tu sais qu'on soit tous les deux enceints. Je me sens moins seule.

Moi aussi.

Une porte s'ouvre et une voix féminine remercie quelqu'un avant de partir. Il y a des bruits de pas et une jeune femme apparaît. Je peux le dire sans me tromper que c'est une Nymphe. Elle est magnifique et les fleurs lui vont à merveille. Ses cheveux sont tressés de lierre et sa robe parfume à elle seule toute la pièce.

Mademoiselle Granger ?

Oui.

Elle se lève et me regarde avant de me tendre la main.

Tu viens.

Moi ?

Oui toi.

Je prends sa main et on suit la jeune femme. On entre par une des deux portes qu'on a croisées tout à l'heure. Une petite salle s'offre à nous décorée comme une petite clairière. Apparemment c'est le bureau de la Nymphe.

Voilà, attendez quelques instants. Le docteur Yuuen va vous recevoir.

On obéit et moi je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder tout autour de moi tellement j'aime la tranquillité de cet endroit. La porte s'ouvre et Hermione me fait un petit signe de la main pour me dire qu'elle revient tout de suite. Je reste donc là en compagnie de la Nymphe, celle-ci me regarde d'ailleurs étrangement. Il faut dire que j'ai toujours mon capuchon sur la tête et je ne compte pas vraiment l'enlever tout de suite.

Vous me semblez apprécier cet endroit.

Je me tourne vers elle. Elle est assise à son bureau et me regarde amusée.

Oui, c'est très agréable.

C'est fait pour tranquilliser nos patientes.

J'aurais pensé que c'était pour vous permettre de vous sentir dans votre habitat naturel.

Elle me sourit rêveusement.

Aussi.

Je m'approche du mur pour toucher la mousse qui s'y trouve.

Vous utilisez de la magie ancienne ?

Comment le savez-vous ?

Le flux magique.

Elle se lève et s'approche de moi, je ne fais avant tout pas attention à elle jusqu'à ce que sa frimousse se retrouve devant moi.

Pourquoi ne retiriez-vous pas votre capuchon ?

Je me sens mieux ainsi.

Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Rien de ne sort de ce lieu. C'est la condition première de ce cabinet.

Confiance. Elle inspire vraiment la confiance. Je porte mes doigts à ma capuche et la fais tomber. Elle me sourit en me voyant. Mes cheveux tombent autour de mon visage.

Vous êtes bien jolie. Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un. Ah voilà. Cette jeune fille qui a fait la une chez les moldus et les sorciers. Kyasha Himura c'est bien cela.

Possible.

Le seul truc qui me dérange, c'est...

La porte s'ouvre et Hermione en sort, un sourire gaga aux lèvres. Elle me regarde à peine, sa main sur son ventre. La Nymphe me sourit et va vers elle. Une voix de l'intérieur du bureau me fait sursauter. J'entre à mon tour, pourtant ce n'est pas mon nom qu'il a donné. Je ne crois pas que Hermione l'ait dit. Je passe la porte. Celle-ci se referme rapidement derrière moi.

Cette pièce-là ressemble plus à un cabinet médical de spécialiste que la salle d'où je viens. Je fais rapidement le tour avant de poser mon regard sur l'homme. Il est assez grand, pour une première approche, il me fait un peu peur. Il a les cheveux bruns coupés en brosse, des yeux d'une couleur que je ne distingue pas. Une sorte de mélange entre le marron et le rouge, je dirais ocre.

Mademoiselle Granger m'a demandé de vous voir aussi.

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

Il me fait un sourire étrange en m'indiquant la chaise devant son bureau.

Parlons deux minutes si vous le voulez bien. Vous pouvez vous déshabiller.

Je retire ma cape et la pose sur le dossier du siège. Mes cheveux tombent à présent dans mon dos, et le médecin regarde étrangement mon ventre. Et oui, il n'y a pas de trace de rondeur que ce soit au niveau du ventre comme de la poitrine.

Je vois le problème qu'il se pose en effet. Pendant un instant je vous ai pris pour la modèle Kyasha Himura mais ce n'est pas le cas puisque vous n'êtes pas une fille.

En effet.

Bien que vous lui ressembliez étrangement. De la famille ?

Oui énormément proche je dirais.

Cette double identité me pourrira vraiment la vie jusqu'au bout.

Il s'assoit devant moi et me regarde faire de même. Il prend une plume et un dossier apparaît devant lui.

Je suis donc le docteur Yuuen. Gwen Yuuen. Miss Granger ne m'a pas décliné votre identité, voulez-vous le faire ?

Suis-je obligé ?

Disons que de savoir votre nom et prénom peut aider ainsi que le nom du père de l'enfant si vous le connaissez et vos âges, bien que je pense que vous ayez le même que votre amie.

Je vois. Suis-je sûr que rien ne sortira de cet endroit ?

Absolument. Il y a une règle d'or en ce lieu. Confiance. Ce qui est dit ici n'en sort pas de ma bouche ni de celle de ma secrétaire.

Je souris, ces paroles me rassurent.

C'est exact pour l'âge. Le père de l'enfant se nomme Draco Malfoy.

Je le vois tiquer mais il note tout simplement.

Et le vôtre.

Kyô Himura.

Là je le vois rester un instant la plume en l'air. Il relève la tête et me regarde. Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû donner ce nom.

Himura ?

Oui.

Vous êtes le frère de Kyasha alors ?

Peut-on parler d'autre chose ?

Bien sûr.

Il griffonne quelque chose sur sa feuille puis relève la tête pour me parler.

Le père, Draco Malfoy, il est au courant de votre grossesse ?

Oui.

Il l'a accepté ?

Oui.

Il vous soutient et le reconnaîtra comme sien.

Oui.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, il veut en venir où là ? Il note et ancre son regard dans les miens.

Nous parlons bien du même Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ?

Oui. Vous connaissez beaucoup de Malfoy vous ?

Non. C'était juste pour être sûr de la personne dont nous parlions.

C'est vrai qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre avant la disparition de Voldemort.

Ses parents sont au courant ?

Non.

C'est ce que je me disais. Vous êtes dans le même cas que votre amie. Les vôtres ne sont pas au courant non plus ?

Je suis orphelin.

Je suis désolé. Vous passez vos vacances où ?

Chez une amie.

Vous mangez donc convenablement ?

Oui.

Le reste du temps vous êtes à Poudlard donc je ne me fais pas de soucis sur la nourriture.

Je préfère ne rien dire, on va le laisser écrire ce qu'il veut sur sa feuille. Il en a encore beaucoup des questions comme ça ou je vais bientôt pouvoir me faire la malle ? Parce qu'en fait, je ne me vois absolument pas passer sur la planche là-bas.

Alors maintenant, vous savez que vous êtes enceint depuis combien de temps ?

Ano… bonne question.

On va le faire autrement, vous êtes enceint de combien de mois ?

5.

Vous en êtes sûr ?

Absolument, il a été conçu le 31 juillet.

Vous utilisez donc un sort ?

Je hoche la tête pour répondre. Le spécialiste me regarde alors que je lui offre un sourire qui veut tout dire. Il griffonne et pose enfin sa plume comme s'il avait fini avec ses questions. Il se lève.

Je vais vous demander de vous installer en sous-vêtement sur la planche là-bas.

C'est obligatoire.

Ce sera plus simple pour moi de savoir si vous êtes en bonne santé et si votre enfant l'est de même.

Je reste septique. Je m'apprête à faire quelque chose mais il me stoppe.

Et pas de sorts inutiles.

Je n'ai pas de chance mais bon de toute manière, ai-je le choix ? Si je fuis ce bureau, Hermione m'en voudra. Je vais tout de même garder celui sur mon apparence un peu étrange. Je défais celui de mon ventre et puis comme j'ai mes lunettes, pour mes yeux c'est bon. Je retire mes affaires en évitant de montrer mon dos à cet homme. Je m'allonge sur la planche et il vient me regarder.

Ce qui se passe ensuite je ne sais pas trop. Il masse, palpe, étale un drôle de gel. Il regarde un petit écran au dessus de mon ventre et s'arrête. Il se tourne sceptiquement vers moi.

- Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit sur vous !

Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé.

Il fronce les sourcils.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'avec votre caractère, il ne serait pas simple d'avoir toutes les infos dont j'ai besoin.

Un homme enceint n'est pas vraiment commun non plus. Vous auriez dû le remarquer.

Je le sais. C'est moi le spécialiste jusqu'à présent. Mais une sorcière/sirène je le conçois, un sorcier/sirène j'ai un peu plus de mal. Je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup de personnes enceintes pouvant donner naissance à ce genre d'enfants. Surtout que chez vous, la magie est quelque chose de puissant. Votre poche est protégée par de la magie et une magie qui n'est pas vraiment commune.

Vraiment ?

Cessez donc de faire le malin avec moi. Votre amie m'avait prévenu qu'il fallait vous prendre avec des pincettes mais pas à ce point.

Merci Hermione, j'aime quand tu passes avant moi. Au moins, je suis sûr que les gens sont au courant des précautions à prendre.

Vous avez le même caractère qu'une personne que j'ai connu et qui lors de sa grossesse réagissait comme vous.

Il fait quelques mouvements de la main pour changer les images sur son étrange écran et continue de me parler.

Elle avait aussi une part de sirène en elle.

Il a fait partie de l'Ordre alors si ça se trouve il a connu mes parents. Je frissonne. S'il a connu mes parents, il va faire le rapprochement entre moi et eux. Même avec mes cheveux longs, je ne suis pas méconnaissable.

C'est étrange tout de même.

Il ancre son regard dans le mien mais je détourne les yeux. Je sens juste les mèches de ma frange être relevées.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Kyô Himura, Kyasha Himura, Harry Potter sont une seule et même personne. C'est Lily qui en ferait une tête en sachant que son fils porte un enfant.

Vous avez vraiment connu mes parents alors ?

Oui. C'est moi qui ai donné les principaux renseignements à Lily sur sa grossesse. J'étais aussi là lors de l'accouchement.

Vrai ?

Ne bouge pas. Oui, c'est vrai. Ta mère a été très forte ce jour-là.

Il fait encore quelques mouvements de poignet et des courbes apparaissent.

Tu es en bonne santé, ton bébé semble l'être aussi. La poche que tu as créée pour le protéger est solide.

Je suis rassuré alors.

Tu le peux, ton bébé semble avoir la meilleure protection possible pour grandir en paix. Tu l'as déjà vu ?

Non.

Cela fait 5 mois que tu es enceint et …

Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un cabinet ou à l'infirmerie.

Il hoche la tête et claque des doigts. Les images changent et une masse apparaît sur l'écran. Le docteur fronce les sourcils. Je crois que quelque chose ne fonctionne pas comme il veut. Mais moi, je reste le regard fixé sur cette forme qui bouge. Ça a beau être flou, presque indistinct, c'est mon enfant.

Ta magie brouille les ondes magiques. Tu as encore un sort sur toi.

Oui.

Tu peux le retirer pour avoir une photo plus nette s'il te plaît ?

Je ne peux pas.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que vous auriez une réaction que je ne souhaite pas.

Il me regarde avant que la lueur dans ses yeux s'adoucisse.

Je te l'ai dit, ici tout marche avec une relation de confiance. Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, ça ne peut pas aller.

Je sais mais…

Ta mère me faisait confiance.

Il a raison, après tout, c'est lui qui m'a mis au monde. Je ferme les yeux et le sceau se défait. Je l'entends émettre un petit son de surprise.

C'est surprenant.

Ne le dites à personne. Seul Draco est au courant.

J'ai dit ça en ouvrant les yeux comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il me fait un tendre sourire avant de me forcer à me rallonger.

Tu l'aimes beaucoup ce Draco Malfoy.

Il est tout pour moi.

Pour que ce bébé soit là, ça se comprend.

Je souris. Il fait un mouvement de la main pour faire revenir l'image du fœtus.

C'est étrange.

Quoi donc ?

Tu n'as pas un seul enfant mais deux. Ils sont en parfaite symbiose. Il me semble que tu aies un garçon et une fille mais ta protection magique autour de la poche ne permet pas une nette visibilité.

Ce n'est pas grave, ce qui compte pour moi, ce n'est pas le sexe mais leur santé.

Il fait quelque chose et l'écran disparaît. Il me permet de me relever et de me rhabiller avant de m'indiquer la chaise. Il passe prendre quelque chose et s'assoit à sa place. Je passe mon haut avant de me laisser tomber sur la chaise.

Tu peux reposer tes sorts.

Je souris et je redeviens à mon apparence normale.

J'aimerais savoir deux-trois détails, sur toi et sur Draco.

Ano… hai…

Tu as un côté sirène, démon et humain. Ton père m'avait parlé du côté Himura mais ne pensait pas que tu serais un des descendants, ce que ton côté démon semble démontrer.

Hai.

Est-ce que Draco n'est pas totalement humain aussi ? La famille Malfoy n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

Il a une part de veela.

Je vois. Je vois.

Il note rapidement les données avant de relever son visage vers moi.

Il faudra surveiller de près tes enfants à leur naissance et ensuite. Vous leur avez concocté un cocktail assez explosif. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Harry, tu es la cible de choix des mangemorts, il faut que tu fasses attention avec ta grossesse. Même s'ils sont protégés par cette bulle magique, toi tu vas devenir de plus en plus faible et ton ventre même s'il est invisible va te peser. Le fait de ne vouloir en parler à personne et de tout prendre sur toi, n'est pas la meilleure des solutions. Les derniers mois vont être les plus difficiles.

Je ne peux pas le dire.

Pour leur sécurité oui. En restant à Poudlard tu fais déjà quelque chose mais même avec l'aide de Draco tout comme Hermione, vous ne tiendrez pas sans le dire.

J'aviserai à ce moment-là.

Je lui souris. Il soupire.

J'ai l'impression d'entendre ta mère. Elle voulait te porter jusqu'au bout sans montrer de signes de faiblesse et sans devoir prendre de potions de repos. Elle préférait être debout et aller à ses occupations.

Je la comprends.

Mais moi, je te répondrai comme je lui ai dit, que ça ne sert à rien de se montrer tout le temps fort et que se reposer sur les autres de temps en temps est une bonne chose.

Je suis tout de même entouré. Ne vous faites pas de soucis de ce côté.

Je te crois.

Il ferme mon dossier et sourit.

Je crois que c'est bon. Pour un cinquième mois tu te portes bien. Tu devrais les sentir bouger de plus en plus dans ton ventre et puis eux, ils te sentiront aussi de leur côté. Pour les mois qui vont suivre, évite d'avoir des objets qui risquent de faire des bruits trop forts. Et surtout, garde la forme, essaye de manger correctement, pas trop, ni trop peu mais correctement. Si jamais tu as des soucis, tu peux m'écrire je te conseillerai ainsi.

Merci.

Mais de rien, c'est ce que je peux faire pour le fils de ma chère Lily.

Je laisse un sourire apparaître sur mes lèvres et je me lève. Alors que je m'apprête à passer la porte, sa main se pose sur mon épaule.

Déjà, ça c'est pour toi. Pour l'accouchement, si tout ce passe comme il faut d'ici là, je préférerais vraiment que tu te fasses assister.

A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à cette phase-là.

Moi c'est mon travail. Ton amie a l'infirmière en cas de problème, toi tu es presque seul. N'hésite pas à venir frapper à mon cabinet.

Promis.

Bien.

Je récupère l'enveloppe et je sors un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je salue la Nymphe qui parle avec Hermione qui se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire. On dit au revoir aux deux personnes et on quitte l'immeuble. Je remets sur mes cheveux la capuche et on va s'installer dans un petit bistrot de retour vraiment dans le monde moldu. Je me commande un chocolat chaud et Hermione fait de même.

Le médecin m'a dit plus de laitage et pas de caféine.

Il a raison.

Alors tu me montres ?

Je sors la photo de l'enveloppe. Dessus se trouvent les deux fœtus.

Ce sont des jumeaux ?

Oui.

Quel sexe ?

Il ne sait pas. Apparemment un garçon et une fille mais la magie qui entoure la poche brouille un peu tout.

Elle regarde un instant avant de me la rendre et de sortir la sienne.

Moi c'est une petite fille.

Je regarde en souriant.

Et dire que dans quatre mois, on pourra l'avoir dans nos bras.

Oui. Fais-je rêveur.

On nous dépose nos boissons et on boit tout en discutant du médecin.

Il est gentil et très doux. Maxime avait raison de me le conseiller.

Oui. C'est lui qui a fait accoucher ma mère.

Vraiment ?

Oui.

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne.

Harry, je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi tu sais.

Merci. Je suis heureux pour toi aussi. Tu n'en as toujours parlé à personne ?

Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'imagine même pas la tête de mes parents. Il est trop tard de toute manière pour avorter alors je pourrais toujours leur dire mais je n'ai pas envie de me la voir retirer parce que je serais soi-disant trop jeune. Et puis je ne veux pas quitter Poudlard.

Je te comprends. Pareil pour moi.

Je laisse mon regard se poser sur l'extérieur, il pleut toujours autant. Je bois ma tasse de chocolat. Ça fait vraiment du bien. Hermione finit elle aussi la sienne et se lève après avoir laissé quelques pièces pour les boissons.

Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller faire une boutique pour enfant ?

Je reste sceptique.

C'est une boutique pour moldus mais j'ai trouvé la devanture sympa.

D'accord, allons-y.

Et en effet, ce magasin était bien sympa. C'est fou le nombre de trucs qu'on peut faire pour les enfants. Il y a tout plein de peluches, de jouets, de vêtements. Je ne pensais pas aimer autant voir ce genre de boutiques, je vais mettre ça sur le compte des hormones. En tout cas, j'avoue que lorsqu'ils seront nés, je n'hésiterai pas à dévaliser toutes les boutiques pour bébés de Londres, que ce soit moldu ou sorcier.

D'ailleurs Hermione a craqué pour un ensemble. Comme elle dit, ce qui n'est absolument pas faux, nous n'auront pas l'occasion d'ici leurs naissances d'acheter quelque chose. Alors autant peut-être avoir déjà un ou deux trucs sur nous. J'ai quitté Hermione vers les 18h, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Il faut que je rentre mais le bus sera trop long. Alors il ne me reste plus vraiment d'autres choix que de voler. Je quitte la ville grâce au bus et une fois dans un endroit moins vide, je profite de la nuit déjà là pour m'envoler.

o

La fin des vacances fut assez calme ; j'ai vraiment profité de la chaleur de l'appartement de Lydia et de sa baignoire surtout pour rester autant de temps que je voulais dans l'eau. C'est vrai, les bébés dans mon ventre, ils bougent. Je les sens. J'ai hâte de montrer à Draco l'échographie. Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'avais été chez un spécialiste parce que sinon, il m'aurait sauté dessus pour tout savoir et surtout pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Mais pour le moment, après sa dernière lettre je suis sceptique sur ce qu'il va se passer à présent.

Lucius semble vraiment avoir des problèmes. Draco s'inquiète pour son père. Il aurait claqué la porte à la figure de l'un des membres mangemorts du groupe dans lequel il est. Il reste des heures enfermé dans son bureau sans donner de nouvelles.

J'avoue ne pas savoir non plus ce qu'il se passe.

'Fin bon, de toute manière, nous, nous allons rentrer en cours et tout va devenir compliqué.

**A suivre…**

Et voilà le chapitre est fini. J'ai fais tenir les vacances de Noël en un seul et unique chapitre… surprenant. Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

**Kisu**


End file.
